Naruto: El resurgir del samurái
by FERSAW
Summary: Los samuraí, antiguos guerreros que dominaron las tierras shinobi hace siglos, guerreros que se creian extintos gracias a una gran guerra, guerreros que han resurgido de la nada y buscan solo una cosa, venganza contra los ninjas que los expulsaron de sus tierras. El fuego de la guerra arde y las espadas han dejado sus vainas, la guerra de los ninjas y los samuria está por comenzar.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada del bien y del ma

**Prologo**

Cuatro años han pasado desde aquel día en el que el equipo 7 de Konoha se vió dividido. Naruto se marchó con el maestro Jiraiya para entrenarse y mejorar sus habilidades. Sasuke por su parte decidió seguir el camino de la oscuridad marchándose tras los pasos de Orochimaru como su maestro, el joven Uchiha, cegado por el deseo de venganza, no consideró las palabras de sus compañeros. Sakura fue la única que permaneció en Konoha bajo el mando y las enseñanzas de la Hokage buscando obtener la fuerza y habilidad para estar a la par de sus compañeros.

La paz que tanto tiempo ha durado parece estar cerca de desaparecer, los peligros acechan aun por las tierras de los ninjas. El peligroso grupo Akatsuki recién ha hecho sus movimientos, sus miembros y motivaciones aún siguen siendo un misterio para aquellos que los investigan, lo único que pueden tener por seguro es que ninguna aldea puede escapar a ser objetivo de esta organización de criminales de rango S.

El mundo de los ninjas que esta paz ha disfrutado desconoce la gran amenaza que se acerca a sus costas por el norte. Una flota de dimensiones nunca antes vistas se aproxima a toda velocidad con un brío embravecido, cargada de guerreros que solo desean una cosa, venganza y poder. Este continente, conformado por países y aldeas, fue en algún tiempo la cuna y tierra de nacimiento de aquellos que buscan esa venganza. Los samuráis han regresado después de siglos de exilio en una tierra asolada por la miseria y dificultad.

Los ninjas de hoy lo desconocen por completo, pero su amada tierra fue dominada por los samuráis mucho tiempo atrás. Fueron amos y señores de todo en un principio hasta que guerras y rebeliones los debilitaron y los ninjas lograron expulsarlos reclamando para ellos este continente. Enviados a morir en el mar por sus vencedores los samuráis llegaron a un continente desconocido e inhóspito, la vida nunca fue más difícil para ellos, llegaron a una tierra basta pero plagada de peligros y criaturas aterradoras. Siglos habitaron ese lugar hasta poder llamarlo hogar. Los clanes se repartieron las tierras tratando de crear una armonía que les permitiera sobrevivir y prosperar, no obstante, para ellos la guerra es su forma de vida decenas de conflictos tuvieron que pasar hasta que los siete grandes clanes lograron la ansiada paz y la unión de los samuráis como una sola nación, una sola cultura, una sola facción, un solo ejército.

La Gran Alianza Samurái se fundó en base a un ansiado deseo, un deseo anhelado por todos y cada uno de los líderes, acabar con la tiranía del clan dominante, regresar a su hogar y castigar a esos que los expulsaron hace ya tanto tiempo. Los mundos de los ninjas y el de los samuráis chocarán desatando el caos por todos lados pues más de uno buscará sacar provecho de tal situación.

Aventúrate en esta historia y averigua que pasará. El odio, la furia, el temor, el amor, el drama, la amistad, las traiciones y las nuevas alianzas se verán inmersas en esta historia, donde solo una facción saldrá victoriosa.

Esto es. **Naruto: El resurgir del samurái.**

 **Advertencia. Este fanfic contiene: Derramamiento de sangre y gore, violencia intensa, lenguaje grosero, sexo explícito y muerte de personajes.**

 **Capítulo 1: La llegada del bien y el mal**

 **01 de febrero. Konoha**.

Es un día como cualquier otro en la gran y bella Aldea oculta entre las hojas, el sol brilla en todo su esplendor y con gran fuerza pues la primavera está comenzando, como siempre los aldeanos hacían sus rutinas con tranquilidad y sin problemas, las calles de la aldea eran sin duda muy concurridas, los olores de las decenas de restaurantes y puestos de comida se mezclan perfectamente entre las calles llegando a todas las personas abriendo el apetito. Si avanzamos más podemos ver el edificio central del Hokage o mejor dicho, la hokage, pues como el monumento a los Hokages muestra, se trata de la famosa "Princesa de las babosas" Tsunade Senju. Cabe mencionar la típica presencia de los ninjas de la aldea, quienes forman la fuerza militar de la aldea, la mayoría con sus típicos chalecos verdes y sus bandas en la cabeza. En síntesis, era un día bello y común en la aldea.

Nos situamos pues en un lugar específico de la aldea, la entrada a la misma donde sus dos vigilantes se encontraban, como de costumbre, sin hacer nada solo quejándose de lo aburrido que puede ser ese día. Sin embargo, se sorprenderían mucho al divisar dos figuras acercarse al pueblo, y conforme avanzaban pudieron reconocerles. Un hombre alto y fornido de larga cabellera blanca, vistiendo ropajes verdes con un chaleco rojo, además de calzar unas sandalias de madera. A su lado un joven bastante conocido por todos, su cabello rubio, su camisa manga larga naranja con negro al igual que su pantalón, ojos azules, una gran y alegre sonrisa acompañada de unos bigotes bastante extraños, tres en cada mejilla.

–Oye, mira ¿son ellos? –Cuestionó Izumo sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, al tiempo que jalaba la camisa de su compañero.

–Si, son ellos, vaya ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –Respondió el otro vigilante igual de incrédulo que el primero.

–Hola, Izumo, Kotetsu. ¿Cómo están? ¡Vaya! ustedes no han cambiado en nada, siguen siendo los vigilantes –Si, así es, es Naruto Uzumaki, junto el maestro Jiraiya.

El joven había cambiado bastante en esos cuatro años que había estado ausente por su entrenamiento con "El Sabio de los Sapos"

–Cielos Naruto, sin duda tu si has cambiado bastante en estos años, seguro te has vuelto muy fuerte –Comentó Izumo sonriendo ante el regreso del joven rubio.

–Claro que sí, he entrenado con el viejo pervertido y ahora soy más fuerte. Bueno, vamos a ver a la Hokage, nos vemos luego chicos, no se duerman –Dijo el chico riendo un poco mientras se despedía.

La belleza de la aldea y los cambios casi nulos en la misma llenaban de emoción, nostalgia y alegría al ninja que por fin regresaba a su amado hogar, lo cual le hacía formar una enorme sonrisa en la cara. A su lado caminaba su maestro quien le miraba de reojo, sonreía al igual que Naruto pues sabía perfectamente lo que el chico sentía al volver, pues durante el entrenamiento el chico pasó algunos momentos de melancolía por no estar en casa. Siguieron avanzando sin decirse nada hasta llegar al edificio de la Hokage, donde todos los ninjas se sorprendieron de verlos volver al igual que se alegraban por ellos.

Saludaron algunos y siguieron su camino, a los pocos minutos por los pasillos se toparon con Shizune, la fiel ayudante de la Hokage, quien en sus brazos llevaba a la mascota de Tsunade, una cerdita de nombre Tonton. La asistente no se había percatado de ese par hasta que estaban cara a cara y su sorpresa fue mucha.

–Hola Shizune ¿Cómo estás? –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La mujer se sorprendió tanto que dio un chillido pues la habían tomado por sorpresa, terminado por caer sentada en el suelo.

–¿Oye, estas bien? –Naruto se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie–. No era nuestra intención asustarte.

–No, no. Fue mi culpa, me sorprendieron. Gracias Naruto –Respondió sobándose un poco el trasero por el golpe. Y luego reaccionó–. ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto y el maestro Jiraiya! –Exclamó regresando a su sorpresa –Volvieron, cielos, esto es increíble. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Has cambiado muchísimo! –Sonrió enormemente y con emoción.

–Cuatro años –Respondieron los dos–. Tú no has cambiado nada que digamos. ¿cómo le haces para no envejecer?

–Seguro haces las mismas artimañas que Tsunade, ¿verdad? –Comentó El Sabio de los Sapos.

–¡Claro que no, maestro Jiraiya! –Alegó la pelinegra ofendida–. Solo me cuido bien, eso es todo. Pero bueno, dejando eso de lado. Vinieron a ver a lady Tsunade, ¿verdad? –Sonrió olvidando las palabras de Jiraiya.

–Si, así es, ¿está aquí? –Preguntó Naruto.

–Sí, claro. Está desocupada, estoy segura que se alegrará mucho al verlos otra vez, vengan– Comentó la ayudante acompañándolos hasta la gran oficina de la Hokage.

La hermosa rubia estaba tranquilamente en su escritorio leyendo y firmando documentos, vestía su típico traje de Hokage, se le notaba bastante aburrida recargando su sublime rostro en una de sus manos mientras firma con casi nada de ánimos. Escuchó a Shizune carraspear y levantó la mirada, al instante se sorprendió de ver tanto a Jiraiya como a Naruto quienes sonreían al verla, levantando una mano en forma de saludo. Estuvo a punto de saltar y abrazarlos, pero eso no va con ella pensó.

–¡Naruto, Jiraiya! –Se levantó rápidamente con cierta emoción, aunque rápidamente regreso a su personalidad seria y tranquila, carraspeando un poco para ello–. Vaya, y-ya volvieron, que bien –Ocultaba su emoción dejando únicamente una sonrisa.

–Vamos Tsunade, no tienes por qué actuar, es obvio que estas emocionada por volver a vernos –Rio El Sabio que la conocía perfectamente y sabia cuando sobreactuaba.

–Si abuela Tsunade, casi saltas sobre el escritorio al vernos, estoy seguro que… –Antes que siguiera hablando recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia.

–Aun sigues llamándome vieja, Naruto –Gruñó molesta apretando el puño y resaltándose una vena en su frente.

–Vamos lady Tsunade, no sea tan ruda con el chico, acaba de regresar a su hogar –Se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

En la ventana estaba El Ninja Copia en cuclillas sobre el borde la misma, no había cambiado nada, incluso en su mano derecha tenía el famoso libro que tanto le gustaba, y que era obra del Sabio Pervertido aun que parecía una versión más reciente.

–¡Kakashí sensei! –Dijo con cierta emoción el ninja rubio al ver a su otro maestro–. Usted tampoco ha cambiado nada, incluso sigue leyendo ese libro para pervertidos –Comento sonriente.

Jiraiya solo bufó cruzado de brazos arqueando la ceja, pues él consideraba sus libros obras de arte.

–También me alegra verte Naruto, tu sí que has cambiado bastante en este tiempo –Sonrió un poco el ninja de la máscara–. Hay alguien más que también se alegrará mucho de verte de nuevo–. Señaló detrás de ellos a la entrada de la oficina.

Allí una joven chica de cabello rosa y vestimenta roja entraba con un montón de libros en sus brazos, los cuales dejó en el suelo cerca de la entrada.

–Lady Tsunade, ya traje los libros que me pidió, creo que son… –En eso levantó la mirada, quedándose muda al ver a su compañero de equipo otra vez.

–Sakura –Dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma aún más alegre al verla a ella.

Se acercó hasta estar cara a cara, la joven kunoichi aún estaba muda ante la sorpresa, pues ella solo recordaba a aquel chico rubio entrometido que se fue a entrenar, ahora frente a ella había un hombre, lo primero que notó fue la altura de su compañero que ahora la rebasaba. Se le ve más maduro, incluso aun con sus ropas podía notársele más recio, su voz ya no era irritante como ella llegaba a pensar, era un tanto más grave y cálida.

–Vaya, tu si has cambiado mucho Sakura –Expresó el rubio mirándola.

Al igual que ella, Naruto detallaba los cambios en su compañera, no solo su estatura, pues también creció y desarrolló su cuerpo, la notaba más fuerte, aunque lo más relevante es que ya no era una niña mandona y gruñona como llegaba a pensar, era toda una mujer con una belleza envidiable.

–Te vez muy linda Sakura –Fue lo que dijo con un tono amable y bastante honesto.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a los otros tres testigos de ese reencuentro, mientras que la joven ninja peli rosa fácilmente se sonrojo. Antes que aun pudiera decir algo él se acercó hasta poder abrazarla con efusividad.

–N-Naruto –Fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de reaccionar y sonreír enormemente correspondiendo al abrazo más que gustosa–. Volviste –Susurro tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas.

–Sabía que se alegrarían mucho al volver a verse –Susurró Kakashi, de alguna manera enternecido por el rencuentro de sus alumnos.

–Sin duda. Por otro lado, debo hablar con Jiraiya en privado –Dijo Tsunade mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

–Claro que si señora –Asintió Kakashi mientras se acercaba a esos dos–. Naruto, Sakura, que tal si celebramos este recuentro comiendo en Ichiraku. Yo invito.

–¡Claro que si Kakashi-sensei! –Respondió emocionado y ansioso, pues no había comido nada en todo el día, y un delicioso ramen le hacía agua la boca.

Los tres miembros del Equipo 7 se retiraron de la oficina dejando solos a los dos legendarios ninjas, quienes en poco cambiaron sus semblantes de sonrisas a seriedad.

–¿De que quieres hablar Tsunade? –Cuestionó Jiraiya acercando una silla para sentarse.

–Para hablar sobre las amenazas ante las que está la aldea –Comentó ella de forma seria.

–Entiendo. Los Akatsuki aún no han sido identificados, salvo dos miembros, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, de los que tampoco sabemos su paradero o sus motivaciones. Además, tenemos a Orochimaru quien convenció a Sasuke Uchiha para irse con él, eso también lo convierte en un potencial peligro para la aldea puesto que no conocemos su escondite –El Sabio hizo un repaso sobre las amenazas de la aldea que conocía.

–Además hay otro riesgo, aunque solo sea un pequeño rumor venido de otras tierras –Tomó una caja que estaba bajo su escritorio y la puso sobre el escritorio.

–¿De qué se trata? ¿Y desde cuando crees en rumores? –Preguntó extrañado acercándose para ver menor esa caja.

–Dime Jiraiya, ¿qué sabes sobre los samuráis? –Ahora fue ella quien preguntó.

–¿Los soldados del país del hierro? –No entendía a lo que ella quería llegar.

–Esos no, los verdaderos samuráis, los de La Era Antigua –Enunció por primera vez se notó un poco preocupada.

–Realmente no se mucho, nadie sabe mucho de ellos. La Era Antigua acabó hace demasiado tiempo – Respondió confundido pero intrigado–. Aun así, no veo ningún riesgo en eso, los antiguos samuráis están extintos y nada queda de su civilización o historia.

–¿Entonces puedes darme una explicación para esto? –Abrió la caja.

El Sabio de los Sapos se impactó abriendo los ojos a mas no poder, al ver el contenido de esa caja. Era una espada, pero no era una espada común, no era una espada que alguno de ellos dos alguna vez hubiera visto, era una katana un arma diferente por su elaboración, características e incluso materiales.

La empuñadura era negra y recubierta de cuero negro haciendo un diseño muy meticuloso, el guardamano era ovalado y con diseños de flores, muy artístico, finalmente a hoja era brillante y perfecta, sin dudas una técnica de forjado que desconocían los mejores herreros de esa aldea, y ni hablar de su filo, pues era a capaz de cortar un cabello si este se dejaba caer sobre la hoja. En pocas palabras un arma jamás antes vista por ellos.

–¿Crees que solo son rumor Jiraiya? –Volvió a preguntar la hokage mirando a su compañero viendo su cara de atónito ante esa arma.

–¿Dónde la encontraste Tsunade? –Respondió aun mirándola a detalle tomándola para verla mejor, pensado que quizás, tan solo quizás, podía ser el trabajo de un herrero muy bueno. Sus armas nunca habían empuñado una herramienta como esa, solo tenerla en su mano transmitía una extraña sensación de calidez.

–Fue enviada por el señor feudal del País de los Campos de Arroz hace unas semanas, afirma que sus soldados capturaron a un extraño hombre que llegó del mar del norte. Dicho hombre llevaba esta arma y unas ropas muy extrañas, afirmaba ser un "Ashigaru" explorador, y no dio más información.

–Jamás había oído ese término, ¿el sujeto dijo que significaba? –Dejó la espada dentro de la caja, pues de alguna manera le causaba inquietud tenerla en sus manos.

–No. Esa misma noche el sujeto, mientras estaba encerrado en su celda, sacó de sus ropas una espada similar, pero mucho más pequeña, con la cual se suicidó cortándose el abdomen hasta desangrarse. Es inquietante que alguien sea capaz de suicidarse de una forma tan bestia –Suspiró levantándose de su silla.

Se estiró un poco y luego se acercó a la ventana desde donde miraba la aldea, Jiraiya se acercó a su lado también para observar. La aldea jamás había vivido tiempos tan buenos, una paz y prosperidad que tanto habían anhelado de jóvenes, pero ahora esta se ve amenazada por presagios del norte, presagios de un terror tan antiguo que casi todos lo han olvidado.

–Jiraiya, en verdad siento que algo malo está por ocurrir, no sé cómo, ni donde, pero lo presiento –Comentó la rubia cruzándose de brazos y tratando de ocultar el atisbo temor en su ser.

–Sea lo que sea lo enfrentaremos y acabaremos, y si es posible, encontraremos la forma para evitarlo –Le respondió aun conservado su serenidad.

La rubia solo suspiro mientras asentía, tratando de sacar esos temores de su mente y creer las palabras de su compañero.

Ahora nos ausentamos de la aldea de Konoha, incluso del País del Fuego, y nos vamos más al norte, hasta llegar al inmenso mar. En este lugar el clima no es tan agradable pues el cielo está terriblemente nublado ocultado la mayor parte de la luz del sol, pero aun no comienza a llover solo es cuestión de tiempo. Es pues que aquí somos testigos de algo más que increíble.

Surcando las grandes y agitadas olas del gran y poderoso mar del norte vemos una gigantesca flota de barcos, cientos y cientos de barcos de madera hasta donde la vista alcanza, eran tantos que sus formas variaban de unos a otros, unos pequeños, otros grandes y uno que otro de tamaño colosal pues eran capaces de llevar sobre ellos torres grandes y en su interior a cientos de personas o cargas. Una poderosa flota de proporciones épicas se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las naciones del mundo ninja. A su vez la gigantesca flota se agrupaba en siete diferentes conjuntos de barcos, en dichas embarcaciones se podían identificar siete estandartes diferentes, cada uno representando a un grupo específico.

Vamos al buque insignia del conjunto de barcos que viajaban al frente de los demás, este es un barco de dimensiones inconmensurables muy alto y con una gran torre en su cubierta, en dicho barco los hombres de la tripulación preparaban lo preparaban para la tormenta que se acercaba, trabajando arduamente bajo órdenes de sus comandantes y oficiales. En la parte posterior del navío, justo en la punta frontal se encontraba un hombre tranquilamente sentado mientras bebía una taza de té ataviado con un elegante kimono masculino en color blanco. Este a su vez era resguardado por cuatro grandes y fuertes guerreros, guerreros que llevaban armaduras samurái de color blanco con dorado, los cuatro arrodillados sosteniendo grandes lanzas.

Mientras dicho hombre disfrutaba de su té y dela vista del gran mar, otro se acercó a él por detrás, este también vestido como samurái con los mismos colores, añadiendo un capa blanca a su armadura.

–¿Padre? –Llamó ese nuevo samurái–. ¿Qué haces aquí aun? La tormenta está a pocos minutos de comenzar debemos resguardarnos en la torre.

–¿Sabes cuantas tormentas he visto en mi vida? Cientos, quizás miles –Respondió dicho hombre forma muy tranquila y sonriente.

No era para nada un joven, aunque su físico era rudo y forzudo, no podía ocultar el pasar del tiempo pues su edad rondaría los sesenta años. Su cabello había dejado de crecer y permanecía calvo a diferencia de su larga y frondosa barba que ya era cubierta por las canas, sus iris eran completamente blancos dejando solo ver sus pupilas, dando cierto temor a su mirada aun estando de buen humor.

–Aun así, la lluvia podría enfermarte, regresemos al interior –Insistió ese hombre, que por cierto no permitía ver su rostro, pues llevaba el gran casco de los samuráis además una máscara.

Dejó la taza en una pequeña mesa, y luego se puso de pie, se estiró un poco pues llevaba ya allí un largo rato, al mismo tiempo sus guardias se levantaron en perfecta sincronía. El viejo hombre se acercó a su hijo, no había diferencia alguna entre sus alturas, y vaya que eran altos.

–Creo que tienes razón hijo –Sonrió el viejo colocando su mano en el hombro de él–. ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a nuestro objetivo?

–Con este viento podremos llegar en tres o cuatro horas, padre. Es una pequeña aldea costera de un país llamado "País de los Campos de Arroz" según nuestros exploradores no serán un reto –Comentó el hijo con seriedad militar.

–Bien, bien, eso me gusta mucho. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer hijo, deja solo con vida a unos pocos, aplica el uno de cinco, ¿si sabes a qué me refiero? –Le miró sonriendo y algo retador ante su pregunta.

–Claro que lo sé, dejar solo con vida a uno de cada cinco habitantes. Haremos que la palabra "Samurái" vuelva a ser temida y respetada como en La Era Antigua. Esas personas entenderán que enfrentarse a los samuráis es como enfrentar al infierno –El hombre se veía más que decidido y listo para llevar acabo tan terribles órdenes.

–¿"Enfrentarse a los samuráis es como enfrentarse al infierno"? –Repitió con cierta curiosidad e intriga el viejo–. Me gusta esa frase me gusta mucho, has que la graben en algún letrero cuando terminen con todo, ese será nuestro lema –Dicho eso se retiró junto a sus guardias de regreso a la torre del barco.

El hijo se quedó allí un momento, mirando el horizonte y el cielo que comenzaba a mostrar sus colmillos con los primeros relámpagos y truenos.


	2. Capítulo 2: La paz y la tormenta

**Capítulo 2: La paz y la tormenta**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **01 de febrero. Konoha**

Regresamos a Konoha, más precisamente a cierto restaurante muy conocido y concurrido en la aldea, también el lugar favorito del rubio Uzumaki, quien, junto a su sensei y su compañera disfrutaba con gran satisfacción de la comida que allí se sirve.

– ¡Esto está aún más delicioso de lo que recuerdo! – Decía el Naruto mientras a toda prisa devoraba su tercer tazón de ramen.

– Vamos Naruto no seas tan maleducado, no hables mientras comes, ni comas tan rápido, te hará daño – Reprochó la pelirosa un poco molesta por los modales de su compañero, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír un poco pues verle así, le traía grandes y lindos recuerdos.

– Lo siento, Sakura – Respondió con un trozo de chuleta entre los labios – Pero Kakashi sensei no suele invitar, debo aprovecharlo.

– Bueno, eso es verdad. Aun así no deberías abusar de Kakashí sensei – Rió un poco mientras terminaba de forma tranquila y educada su tazón. Para luego mirar a su maestro.

– Había olvidado lo mucho que comía Naruto – Comentó algo desanimado mientras contaba las monedas de su bolsa.

– Por cierto, no lo he preguntado, pero ¿A qué se dedicaron durante este tiempo? – Obvió la situación económica se su maestro sin problemas.

– Bueno, yo me dediqué a entrenar con lady Tsunade desde que nos separamos, creo que he hecho muchos avances en mis habilidad, aunque Tsunade suele tratarme como su asistente más que como su aprendiz – Respondió Sakura solo recordando todas las labores que tenía que llevar acabo casi todos los días en la oficina de la rubia Hokage.

– Sí, creo que fuiste un gran alivio para Shizune desde que comenzaste a entrenar, la pobre puede tomarse un descanso ocasionalmente gracias a ti – Agregó el sensei sonriendo mientras agitaba un poco el vaso del que bebía un poco de sake.

– No se burle sensei – Bufó un poco ofendida.

– ¿Y cómo están los demás? En verdad quisiera verlos. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata… Y, bueno, creo que ellos eran todos ¿Verdad?

– La mayoría están muy dedicados a sus labores como ninjas, deben estar en misiones en estos momentos, ha habido un aumento en las misiones, últimamente – Comentó pensativo el ninja de la máscara.

– Vaya, parece que todos han estado trabajando muy arduamente, me alegro por ellos – Sonrió de forma sincera el ninja rubio mientras terminaba el tazón – Aun tengo un espacio por llenar.

Al de escuchar eso Kakashí saltó de sus silla dejando el dinero en la barra frente al dueño. Esto antes que Naruto pidiera algo más.

– ¡Teuchi, aquí está el dinero de todo lo que consumieron! – Exclamó rápidamente – Lo siento chicos debo hacer alguna labores, nos vemos luego, cuídense y todo eso. Adiós – Tan rápido como pudo desapareció dejando una pequeña nube de humo y un tronco en su lugar.

– Típico de Kakashí sensei. Sabía que su bondad no duraría tanto – Arqueo la ceja Sakura al verlo irse.

– Kakashi sensei nunca cambiará – Rió el rubio ante esas acciones tan propias de su maestro – Solo bromeaba, ya estoy lleno.

Dicho eso ambos ninjas terminaron se despidieron del dueño del local y su hija para salir del mismo y dar un pequeño paseo por las calles de la ciudad, el medio día ya estaba en su punto, las calles eran concurridas, pero para tener un poco de paz tomaron un camino por una calle más tranquila. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente, Naruto, con las manos en su nunca, miraba todo el lugar sin percatarse de la seriedad de su compañera.

– No sabes cuánto deseaba volver a la aldea Sakura – Comentó de forma alegre Naruto, aun sin notar la seriedad de Sakura.

– Si, este lugar no es igual sin ti, Naruto – Comentó con desanimo agachando la mirada – Desde que ustedes se fueron… Solo esperaba volver a verlos.

Al instante el rubio entendió lo que quiso decir deteniendo su paso, al verlo detenerse Sakura también lo hizo mirándolo atenta.

– Sakura ¿Crees que él esté bien? – Cuestionó de forma seria también agachando la mirada.

– Yo, no lo sé – Respondió suspirando – Ya han pasado tres años desde aquella noche, y nadie sabe nada de él o de Orochimaru, a veces he llegado a pensar que cuando lo vuelva a ver ya no será el mismo chico que compartió con nosotros aquellos lindos recuerdos – Solo de pensar en eso no podía evitar que el temor invadiera su cuerpo.

– Sasuke solo está confundido, él es uno de nosotros, un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, de eso no hay duda – Respondió Naruto acercándose a ella y colocó de forma suave su mano en el hombro de Sakura, buscando darle seguridad.

– ¿Y si no es así? Y si Orochimaru le hizo algo, que tal si tomó su cuerpo, no soportaría verlo de esa…– Las lágrimas de preocupación no tardaron en hacerse presentes en sus mejillas, pero antes que pudiera seguir hablando Naruto le interrumpió.

– No digas eso Sakura. Sasuke nunca permitiría que ese maldito tomara su cuerpo, estoy seguro que cuando obtenga lo que quiere de Orochimaru Sasuke lo dejará. Él no es como esa serpiente traidora, él no es un asesino – El ninja rubio miró a su compañera a los ojos, hablando con tal seriedad y seguridad que era difícil no creerle.

– ¿Lo que quiere de él? Eso quiere decir que Sasuke obtendrá el poder que busca, para luego enfrentarse a los Akatsuki en busca de su hermano – La chica seguía aun preocupada, aunque el rubio tuviera razón Sasuke no volvería hasta lograr lo que desea.

– Antes que haga esa locura, yo lo encontraré, y si debe enfrentarse su hermano, estaremos con él para ayudarlo. El equipo 7 es el más fuerte de todos – Tomó suavemente el rostro de la chicas para que le mirara a los ojos, algo que solo causo un leve sonrojo en ella. El rubio sonreía de forma confiada – Antes de irme te hice una promesa Sakura.

– Tu, tu promesa – Logró articular la chica mientras su mirada se perdía en los azules ojos de su compañero.

– Así es, te prometí que traería a Sasuke de vuelta, y eso haré, esa es mi misión más importante ahora. Ya lo veras, yo reuniré al equipo 7 otra vez – Aseguró con su típica enorme sonrisa.

– Naruto – Fue lo único que dijo, en verdad las palabras del chico habían hecho mella en su temor logrado borrarlo.

Antes que Naruto dijera una sola palabra más ella se acercó a y lo abrazó con fuerza. Estar con él le daba una gran seguridad y ánimos, cosa que ese abrazo demostraba, el rubio compartió el gesto correspondiendo al abrazo de su compañera. Sin embargo, y sin que alguno de ellos dos lo hubiera notado, alguien les espiaba, aunque no era una amenaza, era cierta chica de cabellos azules y ojos color perla, quien escondida desde una valla los espiaba.

– Na, Naruto – Se susurró así misma, pero no se notaba alegre, ni mucho menos tímida, como era su costumbre.

La hermosa chica del clan Hyuga había malinterpretado el abrazo entre ellos dos, comenzando a creer que, quizás, había algo más que amistad entre Naruto y Sakura, algo que le causaba cierto dolor en su pecho.

– Acaso ¿tú y Sakura? – Se dijo a sí misma suspirando y agachando la mirada.

Sin que el otro par se percatara de la presencia de Hinata soltaron su abrazo, para proseguir con su paseo por la aldea, dejando de lado esos temas que podían causar preocupación y malos sentimientos, dirigiendo su charla a temas más amenos sobre sus entrenamientos y sus nuevas habilidades. Vaya que disfrutaron de esa gran charla, sin darse cuenta pasaron por diversos lugares de la aldea dejando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente.

Pero al notar las horas que eran la pelirosa recordó que sus deberes con su maestra no habían terminado ese día así que debía regresar a su oficina, por otro lado el rubio tenía intenciones de regresar al que era su departamento para reacomodar sus cosas. Dicho esto ambos se separaron de momento, no sin antes despedirse. El rubio regresó por las calles en dirección a su antiguo hogar.

Al llegar allí pudo ver a Hinata quien parecía solo pasar por allí de momento, aunque realmente le estaba esperando. El rubio al verla se acercó de forma amable y alegre.

– Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás? – Saludó él.

– Na, Naruto, llegaste – Respondió, como de costumbre con su timidez y su linda voz, adornado sus mejillas con un leve rubor por estar en presencia de ese chico.

– Si, regresé a la aldea esta mañana. Tú también has cambiado mucho. Ya no eres una niña, te vez muy linda con el cabello largo – Comentó sonriente diciendo lo primero que le venía a la mente, no obstante lo hacía sin ninguna segunda intención.

– ¿En, en verdad lo crees?– Su sonrojó aumentó más al escuchar tales halagos – Me alegra que hayas regresado a la aldea Naruto, te extrañe mucho – Al instante entendió que algo se le había escapado – ¡Digo! Te extrañamos, todos te extrañamos, no solo yo – Trató de arreglar sus palabras rápidamente, lo cual solo aumento el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Si, lo sé, yo igual los extrañe a todos – Por suerte para ella Naruto no es tan perspicaz – Espero ver a los demás pronto, bueno, iré a descansar un poco, el viaje fue largo, nos vemos luego Hinata – Pasó a su lado.

– Naruto, espera – Llamó ella llamando la atención del rubio una vez más – Me, me preguntaba algo. Solo por curiosidad ¿Tú y Sakura tienen algo, algo especial? – Cuestionó aún más tímida y algo preocupada por la respuesta al tiempo que jugaba con sus dedos para aminorar su nerviosismo.

– Claro que tenemos algo especial, es mi compañera de equipo, la quiero mucho, diría que es mi mejor amiga – Respondió sin problemas diciendo la verdad.

– ¿Tu amiga, solo tu amiga? – Insistió mirándolo curiosa, la respuesta del rubio era lo quería, lo cual la animó.

– Si, solo mi amiga – Respondió algo extrañado por la insistencia – Tu también eres mi amiga Hinata, y te aprecio mucho. Bueno, nos vemos – Dicho eso se retiró a su departamento.

La joven Hyuga se quedó allí pensativa sobre lo que había dicho Naruto. Solo la veía como una amiga ¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo? Era confuso como para seguir pensado en ello. No tuvo más opción que retirarse del lugar sin poder hablar más con él.

Ahora regresamos a la otra locación. Donde aquella flota se encontraba. La tormenta había comenzado ya y la lluvia caía incesante sobre las costas del país de los campos de arroz, más precisamente un pueblo costero, posiblemente de pescadores. Tristemente y para desgracia de los habitantes de tan reducido y humilde lugar es allí donde los samurái harían su primer ataque.

Casi toda la flota se había detenido, permaneciendo a pocos kilómetros de la costa, fue solo una tercia de barcos pequeños que se acercaron hasta la playa para comenzar el ataque, estos barcos pertenecen al clan Tokugawa, uno de los siete clanes de la **Gran Alianza Samurái**. Al tocar la playa la parte frontal de los barcos se abrió cual si fueran puentes, y de ellos desembarcaron rápidamente decenas y decenas de ashigarus.

Estos son los soldados de más bajo nivel del ejército, pues no se les considera samuráis aun, para ello deben ganar fama, renombre y habilidad. A diferencia de los samurái, los ashigaru portan armaduras muy escasas y de baja calidad, algunos incluso deben andar descalzos. Su mayor característica es el sombrero de paja que todos deben portar, junto con los colores distintivos del clan al que sirven, en este caso el blanco y dorado, propios del clan Tokugawa. Estos portan como armas las famosas yaris o lanzas, un arma típica de ellos, y otro cuantos llevaban arcos o katanas.

No tenían una gran estrategia realmente, para el hombre que dirigía, esta misión no era más que una simple tarea de acabar con todo lo que tuvieran a su paso, asesinar y saquear. De esta forma los soldados solo tenía una simple orden "Maten y quemen a voluntad". Tras el descenso de todos los ashigaru el general al mando de tal misión bajó.

Era el mismo quien horas atrás estaba en el barco de aquel anciano, un samurái de renombre y muy importante pues se trata de un heredero. Su nombre es **Kazuhiro Tokugawa** , heredero del clan **Tokugawa**. A lomos de su caballo y escoltado por su guardaespaldas avanzó tranquilamente por el caos que los Ashigaru comenzaban a sembrar.

Kazuhiro vestía su armadura completa en color blanco, con oro en algunos detalles, además de su larga capa, de momento decidió no usar el casco permitiéndonos ver su rostro y poder darle una descripción. Con aproximadamente 28 años de edad y 1.80 metros de altura, además de una complexión fornida, podemos decir que el heredero Tokugawa es un hombre apuesto, posee un cabello oscuro completamente peinado hacia atrás, ojos blancos como los de su padre, facciones ligeramente rudas y carente de vello facial.

Por otro lado su guarda espaldas era un completo monstruo. Su armadura era similar a la del heredero, salvo que él si portaba el casco, la máscara y no usaba capa. Con 32 años de edad, 2.10 metros de estatura, aunado a una muy desarrollada musculatura, había quienes le llamaban "El Gigante de los Tokugawa". Dicho hombre portaba en su espalda un arma poco común un tetsubo, lo que es un gran y pesado garrote de madera con metal, suele tener pequeñas esferas de acero incrustadas por todos lados. Sin dudas un samurái que imponía gran terror solo con verle.

Ambos avanzan lentamente por la playa en dirección al pueblo donde ya estaban los ashigaru. Sin embargo el guardaespaldas notó la actitud de su amo, quien miraba todo con desinterés y bostezaba.

– ¿Pasa algo, mi señor? – Cuestionó curioso acercándose a él.

– Mi estimado **Tetsuo**. No me lo tomes a mal, pero, dirigir este ataque es por mucho lo más aburrido que pude hacer – Comentó suspirando con aburrimiento.

– Pero, mi señor, su padre lo eligió a usted para ser el primer samurái en tocar las tierras ninjas, es un gran honor ¿No lo cree? – Comentó el gigante.

– Lo sé, lo se amigó, debería estar agradecido por tal honor, pero solo mira esa aldea, no hay nada de interés estoy seguro que no hay uno solo de esos famoso "ninjas" que se supone rigen este mundo – Agregó mirando con desprecio el pueblo, que comenzaba a sufrir incendios.

– Es probable, igual usted podrá izar nuestro estandarte en la cima del ayuntamiento o lo que sea que tengan similar – El gigante, a diferencia de su amo, se notaba más animado y con cierta emoción.

– Sabes, creo que incluso puede ser humillante – Alegó algo serio, pensando en lo que hacía – Ningún otro heredero o samurái de cualquier nivel aceptó venir a este asalto ¿Eso me convierte en un samurái inferior? – Cuestionó frustrado.

– Claro que no, mi señor. Usted es un heredero, un general y un samurái poderoso. Incluso los guerreros más fuertes debemos hacer cosas de bajo nivel en ocasiones – Decía tratando de animar a su señor.

En eso otro hombre pasó justo a un lado de ellos, este caminaba en vez de montar un caballo, sin embargo destacaba por el hecho de no llevar nada de armadura, ni uniforme. Vestía la parte superior de un kimono en color blanco, unos pantalones hakama negros, sobre esto un haori negro, en su cintura una cinta en color rojo en la cual coloca su katana, además calza unas sandalias de madera junto con los típicos calcetines tabi en color blanco.

Dicho hombre no se veía como un samurái común, tenía el cabello muy largo, llegando hasta su espalda, además de bastante alborotado, sus cejas pobladas daban un aire muy serio a su mirar, aunados a un par de ojos negros totalmente. Su bigote muy poblado, su barba algo larga y desaliñada. Con una altura de l.80 y su edad a alrededor de 38 años.

– Que puede saber de fuerza este niño, solo está aquí por su padre, no por sus habilidades. Nunca ha tenido que pelear por su vida. Incluso tiene el descaró de pesar que esto es un juego, cuando personas están muriendo – Fue lo que comentó pasando a un lado del heredero. Su voz sonaba bastante grave y muy seria.

No dijo más y siguió su camino sin presar atención a la reacción del heredero.

– ¡Como se atreve ese maldito! – Gruñó más que molesto al oírlo – Él es un traidor y sigue con vida, debería estar más que agradecido que mi padre lo aceptara después de ser desterrado por los Ashikaga.

– Bueno, a decir verdad, no todos lo consideran un traidor, y aquellos que sí, creen que sus servicios son suficientes para perdonarlo. En una leyenda de las guerras pasadas, por eso su padre lo aceptó. Obtuvo incluso el perdón del mismo daimyo Ashikaga – Comentó el gigante a su amo.

– ¡No me importa! – Exclamó aún más molesto Kazuhiro – ¡Es un hijo de puta traidor, no merece llamarse samurái, no merece pertenecer a nuestro clan y no merece seguir con vida! – Siguió maldiciendo a dicho hombre teniendo solo a su guardaespaldas como escucha.

Ahora avanzamos pues a la ciudad donde los gritos, llantos y suplicas son el sonido ambiente. Los ashigaru, sedientos de renombre y sangre atacaban indiscriminadamente a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Los aterrados aldeanos trataban de huir, pero las lanzas de sus atacantes eran agiles y salvajes, atravesaban a cualquiera que pudieran, lo hacían caer para ejecutarlo en el suelo cual animal en matadero.

Con patadas furiosas irrumpían en las casas, jalaban de la ropa, del cabello o de las piernas a cualquiera arrojándolo a las calles, donde no había suplica que detuviera a esos asesinos sin piedad, cortaban cabezas cual si fueran objetos. Sin piedad, sin resentimiento.

Los cadáveres comenzaban a acumularse por las calles, la sangre se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia creando verdaderos ríos rojos que surcaban las calles, desembocando en los sembradíos de arroz, tiñéndolos de carmesí. La crueldad y barbarie cometida por esos hombres solo era superada por la indiferencia que Kazuhiro y su guardaespaldas sentían al pasar entre esas vil carnicería, como si caminaran por un campo de rosas, no sentían nada.

Mientras eso ocurría, aquel hombre que se atrevió sin problemas a ofender al heredero también deambulaba entre la masacre, su mirada fría solo observaba la brutalidad cometida por aquellos que se supone son sus compañero, sin embargo, a pesar de estar entre ellos en ningún momento sacó su espada, en ningún momento atacó a alguien, era un mero testigo de lo que ocurría.

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar algo entre un callejón, con curiosidad se acercó a allí, había algunas cajas y barriles, movió las cajas descubriendo a un grupo de civiles escondidos, eran una mujer adulta, entre 25 y 30, en sus brazos tenía un pequeño bebé envuelto en telas y a su lado un niño no mayor a los 6 años. La mujer le miró con tal terror como si viera a un demonio a los ojos.

– Por favor, por favor tenga piedad no nos lastime – Suplicó aterrada mientras cubría al bebé.

– Creo que es el peor lugar que pudiste elegir para esconderte – Dijo con una voz muy amable, por extraño que fuera, aunque su fría mirada no daba nada de confianza – Dime ¿Hay alguna aldea cercana a la que puedas escapar con ellos? – Preguntó.

La mujer se sorprendió ante esa pregunta, dudó un poco, pero decidió decirle. Se puso de pie, aun temerosa y desconfiada. Señaló un muro bastante alto al fondo del callejo el cual les impedía el escape.

– En esa dirección, a algunas horas hay otra aldea – Comentó con una temblorosa voz.

El hombre asintió y se acercó a dicho muro, lo tocó, de alguna manera calculó la fuerza que necesitaría, levantó su pierna y con una simple y algo floja patada logró derruirlo. Volvió la mirada a los civiles.

– Dense prisa, creo que aún pueden escapar – Comentó tranquilamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la mujer tomó a los niños y salió corriendo. Pasó a un lado de ese raro y bondadoso samurái.

Espera – Llamó él para que la chica se detuviera. Se acercó a ellos y se quitó su haori. Se lo dio al niño para que se cubriera – Lo noche será fría, busquen un lugar donde esconderse de la tormenta.

– Muchas gracias señor, salvó nuestras vidas – Sonrió enormemente al ver su esperanza y un hombre que no era un asesino, que parecía un milagro que la encontrara ella y los niños. La mujer emprendió su camino tan rápido como podía alejándose los más que pudo hasta perderse en la distancia.

Por otro lado, luego de acabar con la mayoría de los aldeanos, el heredero y sus hombres se reunieron en la entrada de una empalizada. Sobre una colina cerca del pueblo había una especie de fuerte rodeado por una empalizada de madera, allí había una parte de los aldeanos escondidos y encerrados.

– Si lo desea puedo abrir la puerta fácilmente mi señor – Sugirió Tetsuo tomando su gran garrote.

– No Tetsuo, no me interesan las vidas que hay allí – Comentó tranquilamente le heredero mirando el lugar analizándolo.

– ¿Les perdonará la vida, mi señor? – Cuestionó sorprendió el guardaespaldas.

– Claro que no. Los mataré a todos – De forma perversa rió ante la pregunta de su guardaespaldas – ¡Ashigaru arqueros, al frente, preparen!

Con esa orden un grupo de arqueros se colocó en filas. Cargaron sus arcos y apuntaron, solo esperaban la especificación de su amo.

– Vuelen el lugar en pedazos – Ordenó sonriendo esperando tan magnífico resultado.

Los arqueros soltaron una roda de flechas, aproximadamente cien, buscando que todas cayeran dentro del lugar sin preocuparse de si le daban a algo, solo importaba que estuvieran dentro. Pero la acción no acaba allí.

– **Arte yumi, Estilo de fuego. Flecha explosiva** – Esto lo dijeron todos los arqueros al unísono.

Las flechas hicieron lo que debían, explotaron cual bombas destrozando el lugar, y a quien estuviera dentro, solo se oyeron gritos desgarradores durante los primeros momentos, luego de que las explosiones terminaron todo quedó en silencio, el silencio que queda cuando decenas de vidas desaparecen en segundos.

– Excelente estrategia mi señor, sin dudas no quedó nadie con vida allí dentro – Felicitó el gigante a su amo.

– No hay nada de gloria en asesinar insectos. Espero que los ninjas supongan un mayor reto – Comentó con desprecio mientras se retiraba del lugar dando vuelta a su caballo – Envíen la señal a los barcos, la flota puede atracar.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**

 ** _Fersaw:_** _hola mis estimados lectores. Espero que estén bien, yo estoy de maravilla y por ello traigo, en menos de 24 horas, el siguiente capítulo de este proyecto. Este es el primer capítulo con un poco de acción y espero lo hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, aun el inicio de este proyecto, el cual espero sea de vuestro interés. Dicho esto, nos vemos la próxima._


	3. Capítulo 3: Elijo ser un ronin

**Capítulo 3: Elijo ser un ronin.**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **01 de febrero. Costas del país de los campos de arroz.**

La lluvia recién había terminado, aunque la noche ya se había alzado y las nubes grises negaban incluso la luz de la luna. Los ashigaru comenzaron a encender las antorchas para poder iluminar lo que quedó de esa aldea, otros se dedicaban a apilar los cadáveres de los civiles y prenderles fuego. Ya habían dado la señal para que la flota tocara tierra.

Kazuhiro daba una ronda por la calle principal, acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas, mirando todo el caos con ningún sentimiento, quizás incluso con desprecio, como si fueran basura, hasta que se topó con aquel samurái que ayudó a algunos a escapar, él estaba sentado en la entrada de una casa tranquilamente mirando todo.

– ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Cuestionó el heredero de lo Tokugawa – ¿Qué esperas para ponerte a trabajar con los ashigaru?

– No tengo intención de hacer tal cosa – Respondió sin problemas y sin mirarlo – Ellos causaron esto, que ellos lo limpien.

– ¿Quieres decirme que no asesinaste a nadie? – Cuestionó arqueando la ceja y mirándolo serio.

– Así es. No usé mi espada contra civiles inocentes – Respondió encarándolo, con sus negros ojos – No era necesario hacer esto, bastaba con intimidarlos.

– Tú no me vas a decir a mí o a mi padre como hacer las cosas. Somos el clan Tokugawa y todo el que esté en nuestro camino debe ser eliminado – Objetó de forma molesta.

– Tu padre es un hombre inteligente, pero, es también un hombre cruel y traicionero. Tú, tú solo eres un títere para él, cuando vea que eres un niño inútil se encargará de quitarte del medio – A pesar de la seriedad de sus palabras y acusaciones no se inmutaba al hablar.

– Como te atreves maldito traidor – Una ofensa de tal nivel no sería pasada por alto. Bajó de su caballo rápidamente encarándolo – ¡¿Y tú que eres?! Tú tiraste a la basura todo lo que tenías, te cogiste a la esposa de tu daimyo, asesinaste a su hermano y luego a ella, además que amenazaste a tu señor ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme a mí o mi padre lo que somos? – Se paró frente a él inclinándose un poco para verlo cara a cara.

– Nunca dije que fuera mejor – No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que ese hombre dijo, y lo que él diría luego – Pero, incluso entre perros hay razas.

Solo se escuchó el gruñido lleno de furia. Acto seguido y en menos de un parpadeo se escucharía un fuerte estruendo que incluso destrozó varias ventanas cercanas. Kazuhiro había arrojado una poderosa patada hacia la cabeza de ese sujeto, sin embargo, este la detuvo con una sola mano.

– Lo vez. Solo eres un niño con una espada y lleno de soberbia – Rió de forma confiada mientras soltaba la pierna de Kazuhiro.

– ¡Me las pagaras! – Empuñó su espada con firmeza.

Y con gran velocidad la desenvainó al tiempo que arrojaba un corte horizontal, este a su vez cortó todo lo que estaba a su paso en varios metros, incluida la casa, volviéndola escombros en un segundo. Pero, su objetivo había casi desaparecido.

– Parece que tu espada no tiene un **hokaku** ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó la voz de ese sujeto detrás de él.

– **¡Hoja de aire!** – Exclamó más furioso aun.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente buscando atacarlo con una poderosa ventisca que emanó de su espada tras el ataque, pero una vez más escapó el samurái la ventisca impactó otra casa destrozándola. El hombre había saltado y ahora estaba sobre otra casa. Cruzado de brazos miraba a aquel chico como se frustraba.

– Deje que yo me encargue mi señor – Comentó Tetsuo tomando su arma.

– ¡No te metas! – Le gritó al instante – Yo me encargaré de ese hijo de puta. ¡Traidor, ven aquí y pelea como un samurái, cara a cara!

– Un samurái debe saber cuándo su rival es demasiado para él. Aunque al verte carecer de eso puedo afirmar que no eres un samurái de verdad – Se burló un poco del chico solo para hacerlo rabiar más.

– ¡Te mataré! – Gritó y saltó con todas sus fuerzas en su dirección – **¡Erizo de aire!**

Buscó conectar un nuevo ataque son su espada hacia su rival, una vez más este simplemente desapareció, cuando la espada del heredero tocó el techo de la casa cientos de cortes de aire comenzaron a emanar sin control, claro está, sin lastimar a su usuario. Otra casa se volvió escombros mientras que el objetivo volvía a escapar, ahora estaba en el suelo, en medio de la calle.

– Tu espada no es más que un pedazo de metal lujoso. Deja de luchar, no tienes oportunidad contra mi espada ¡No tienes oportunidad contra un arma hokaku! – Dejó de lado sus burlas para ponerse un poco más serio.

– ¡No me importa! – Una vez más saltó con fuerza en al aire – ¡ **Gran caos ardiente**! – Toda su espada se envolvió en fuego.

Ganó mucho impulso por la llamarada que emanaba de su arma, se precipitó ferozmente hacia su rival. Atacó una vez más con un poderoso corte vertical. En el último momento se escuchó el sonido de un metal contra otro metal, sin embargo el fuego se expandió cual violenta llamarada en todas direcciones negando la vista a lo que había ocurrido.

El fuego se calmó un poco permitiendo a los pocos testigos, ashigarus y Tetsuo, ver lo que había pasado. La violenta y fogosa espada del heredero Tokugawa había sido interceptada por la espada de ese hombre, la cual aun permanecía dentro de su funda, solo liberando un par de centímetro se la hoja que bastaron para detener el ataque.

– Lo vez, tu espada no es nada contra la mía – Se escuchó la voz del misterioso hombre. Aunque de forma más seria.

Kazuhiro miraba lo que pasó con tal incredulidad, no sabía cómo había logrado detener uno de sus mejores ataques de una manera tan fácil. Antes que pudiera decir algo sintió como un poderoso puño impactaba su abdomen, terminó por ser arrojado varios metros hacia atrás por tal impacto.

– ¡Mi señor! – Exclamó preocupado Tetsuo acercándose a él para ver que estuviera bien.

Claro que lo estaba, aunque el golpe sin dudas había sido muy fuerte pues logró hacerlo escupir sangre. El brazo derecho del hombre misterioso emanaba un fulgor amarillo que lentamente se apagaba, mientras con su otra mano colocaba su espada una vez más en su cintura.

– ¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte? – Cuestionó conteniendo su abdomen por el dolor y tosiendo un poco más de sangre.

– Mi señor, él no es un samurái como cualquier otro, usted lo sabe – Comentó Tetsuo ayudando a Kazuhiro a levantarse – Todos los rumores y leyendas sobre él no son mentiras o exageraciones – Miró a ese hombre con cierto temor, aunque era más respeto – Sus habilidades son legendarias, **Hideo Fujigawara "El dominio sombra"**

– ¡No permitiré que nadie insulté a mi familia de esa forma! – El heredero se zafó de la ayuda de su guardaespaldas, una vez más empuñando su espada.

– Acabaremos con esto – Dijo Hideo – Te mostraré por que no estas a mi nivel niño.

Empuñó su espada comenzando a desenvainarla lentamente, aunque se detuvo cuando solo una pequeña parte estaba libre. Mostró solo los primeros diez centímetros de su espada, el heredero y el gigante se pusieran en guardia. Lo que vio Kazuhiro nunca lo olvidará. En esa parte de la hoja que Hideo mostró apareció un ojo, un ojo que miraba a todos lados, un ojo grande y algo perturbador al que era imposible no mirar, cosa que ambos hicieron. El ojo se no dejaba de moverse mirando a todos lados como si buscara algo, al tiempo que hacia vibrar toda la espada.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse caluroso y la luz de las antorchas desaparecía, las nubes se volvieron negras negras.

– ¿Qué está pasando, que poder es este? – Cuestionó sorprendió y con atisbos de temor.

– Es la habilidad de la espada del demonio sombra – Respondió suspirando con cierta frustración el gigante – Lo siento, mi señor, no puedo ayudarlo en esto – Hizo una reverencia.

– ¿De qué hablas Tetsuo? – Replicó nervioso y sintiendo más temor al ver como el cuerpo de ese hombre desaparecía. Volvió la mirada hacia Hideo, este también había desaparecido y una oscuridad perpetua se acercaba a él – Este poder no puede existir ¡Es imposible!

Una sombra apareció detrás del heredero, a lo que él reaccionó mirando sobre su hombro. Detrás había solo una sombra con un enorme ojo en toda la cabeza, un ojo negro que lo miraba atentamente. Lleno de terror intento cortarlo con su espada, solo era una sombra y nada hizo con ese ataque. Retrocedió aterrado pero la sombra lo tomó por el cuello rápidamente, comenzando a asfixiarlo y por más que hiciera para zafarse o atacarlo no lograba nada. A los pocos segundos sintió como todo se volvía negro y caía inconsciente, solo pensando en la muerte.

Por otro lado, Hideo caminaba hacia el cuerpo inerte del heredero. Al lado del mismo estaba el guardaespaldas arrodillado e inconsciente, o eso aprecia. Hideo se acercó con intenciones de tomar la espada de Kazuhiro, de la nada la gran y fuerte mano de Tetsuo detuvo la de él, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

– ¿Crees que no noté que era una ilusión? – Cuestionó el gigante mientras se incorporaba sin soltarlo mirándolo serio.

– Era de esperarse de un campeón, del famoso campeón del clan Tokugawa – Respondió sonriendo liberándose de su agarre de forma brusca – Es una pena que tu señor no fuera tan hábil.

– Él no es como nosotros Hideo. Tu y yo vivimos el Sengoku Jidai en carne propia, él solo fue un espectador lejano desde su castillo – El gigante tomó su tetsubo colocándose en guardia – Tenias razón en algo, él nunca ha tenido que luchar por su vida, además tampoco ha luchado en una guerra. Pero no lo llamaría niño.

– Lo sé – Rió un poco – Solo buscaba sacarlo de sus casillas.

– Si, lo lograste. Jugaste con su mente para que se desesperara, bien hecho. Pero conmigo no tendrás tanta suerte **Roca asesina** – Agitó salvajemente su gran garrote.

A su paso y por decenas de metros comenzaron a brotar estalagmitas puntiagudas y afiladas de varios metros de estatura. Terminado de destrozar las pocas casas que aún quedaban en pie. Ante tal ataque Hideo saltó alto para evitarlo, pero al instante tetsubo apareció a su lado arrojando un fuerte golpe el cual el demonio sombra tuvo que bloquear con su espada enfundada para evitar el daño. Aun así la fuerza fue suficiente para proyectarlo hasta el suelo, cayendo de pie y creando un cráter en el suelo.

– Vaya, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé Tetsuo – Alegó tranquilamente riendo un poco mientras colocaba su espada en su cintura otra vez – Es una pena, pero, no tengo intenciones de luchar contigo.

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Crees que te dejaré ir tan fácil? – Respondió serio, pero intrigado por lo que decía.

– Puedes detenerme si quieres, y entiendo si lo haces, pero, de hacerlo, me veré obligado a luchar de verdad en busca de mi libertad y para eso tendré que matarte – Como si de un chiste se tratase tranquilamente se limpió la tierra de la ropa.

– Menuda soberbia cabron ¿En verdad crees que no puedo vencerte? – Gruñó un poco ofendido.

– No dudo que puedas hacerlo. Sin embargo, si lo deseas tendrás que luchar arriesgando tu vida y creo que no estás listo para eso. Bueno, me retiro estimado Tetsuo – Con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse.

El guardaespaldas no pudo evitar darle la razón a su rival, si bien Tetsuo no es nadie débil igualar la fuerza del demonio sombra no era nada sencillo y como él lo dijo, si lo intenta y falla su único destino es la muerte. Al tiempo el joven heredero comenzaba a despertar de su desmayo.

– ¿A dónde iras Hideo? – Cuestionó mientras colocaba su arma en su espalda decidido a dejarlo ir.

– Voy a donde me lleve el viento, en estas tierras obtendré lo que he deseado desde hace años – Entre los escombros de una casa divisó algo que le interesó.

– ¿Y eso es? – Volvió a preguntar algo curioso el gigante.

– Volver a comenzar. Es mi oportunidad de ser una persona pacífica y conocer estas tierras donde nadie sabe quién soy y lo que hice. Quien sabe, quizás me consiga una linda casa en una colina donde dedicarme a algún arte – Lo que buscaba entre los escombros fue un humilde sombrero de paja, el cual se colocó.

– Cometiste una seria falta contra el hijo de tu daimyo, irte así te convertirá en un traidor, y…En un ronin – Eso último lo dijo con bastante desprecio.

– Me gustaría que algún día todos los samurái entendieran que ser un ronin, no es un castigo o algo humillante – Sonrió mirando al mar logrando divisar la gran flota acercase – Tetsuo, te lo diré a ti para que se lo digas a todos. Yo, Hideo Fujigawara, elijo ser un ronin, elijo una nueva vida y elijo… ser libre.

Estas fueron sus últimas palabras para luego simplemente alejarse caminando tranquilamente hacia los bosques cercanos.

– Maldito, maldito. Mi padre sabrá de esto, todos los daimyo sabrán de esto. Lo cazaron como un perro hasta que le corten la cabeza – Gruñía y despotricaba el joven heredero sobando su cuello solo recordado la ilusión – Yo lo voy a cazar lo juro, lo juro por mi familia, por mi vida… Juro que lo voy a matar ¡Maldito ronin! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la lluvia comenzaba una vez más.

Y así el hombre dejó atrás a los que se podría decir que eran los suyos junto con todas sus vivencias pues una nueva vida fue lo único que lo motivó a hacer ese gran viaje a las tierras de los ninjas, no miró atrás pues no había nadie que valiera la pena mirar. Con paso firme y una sonrisa esperanzada en su rostro se propuso buscar la paz que anhela más que nada en la vida.

Unas horas después en la fría noche y caminando por una vereda a la mitad de un bosque el, ahora ronin, deambulaba sin rumbo fijo.

– Bien ¿Me vas a decir que fue lo que te hizo temblar hace un rato o crees que no me di cuenta? – Esto lo dijo Hideo, pero ¿a quién?

Su espada de la nada se salió por si sola de la funda, claro está solo los primeros centímetros de la hoja, donde antes había aparecido un ojo, ahora aparecía una boca, una boca de labios negros y colmillos en vez de dientes.

– Lo siento Hideo, no pude evitarlo. En el momento que me desenfundaste logré percibir unas presencias muy poderosas y grandes, aunque había algunos detalles con ellas que me desconcertaron – La boca tenía una voz bastante grave, una que ningún humano podría tener.

– ¿Así, que tenían de especiales? – Cuestionó algo curioso arqueando la ceja.

– Al parecer son seres de gran tamaño y de mucho poder, pero, están atrapados en alguna objeto – Comentó notándose una tono de intriga.

– ¿Crees que los ninjas también tienen hokakus? – Preguntó el ronin con algo de sorpresa ante tal afirmación.

– No lo sé, es muy probable. Aun que a diferencia de mi o los demás hokakus de los samurái, estos parecen estar atrapados en seres vivos, humanos para ser exactos.

– ¿Humanos hokaku? – Se dijo así mismo llevándose la mano a la barbilla de forma pensativo – Eso es… Perturbador.

– Además, olvidé decirlo, pero creo que es muy posible que ellos también me detectaran a mí, con su tamaño deben de ser más perceptivos. Aunque envié unas sombras de ilusión para tratar de despistarlos – Comentó de forma algo avergonzada.

– ¿Crees que nos traiga problemas? – Arqueó la ceja algo serio – No quiero tener problemas con los ninjas si busco una vida pacífica en sus tierras.

– Relájate Hideo, aunque me detectaran no sabrán que soy o en donde estoy precisamente, solo sabrán la dirección en la que me encuentro y una distancia aproximada. Igual sabes que mientras esté dentro de mi funda soy imperceptible para cualquiera.

– Entonces cállate y duerme otra vez, no quiero problemas y menos con hokakus humanos o lo que sea que son.

– Tranquilo, dormiré hasta que vuelvas a necesitarme, sé que eso pasará tarde o temprano – Agregó riendo como si supiera que esa paz que Hideo anhela está aún lejos.

El ronin bufó algo ofendido y solo lo empujó de nuevo guardándolo en la funda por completo para que se callara.

Nos ausentamos ahora a cierto lugar bastante alejado de donde el ronin hablaba, inmerso en un inmenso e indómito desierto se encuentra una de las aldeas ninjas más importantes y fuertes del mundo, la aldea oculta de la arena. Nos situamos en el edificio del kazekage, quien a pesar de la fría noche en la que se encuentra permanece a la intemperie mirando desde el gran balcón de su oficina toda la aldea, sin embargo, la gran vista no es lo que le tiene allí realmente, es un mal presentimiento y las imágenes de una pesadilla recién soñada cuando trataba de conciliar el sueño.

El pelirrojo y serio kazekage de la aldea se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos, tratando de darles significado a su pesadilla. A los pocos minutos se acercaron sus hermanos, Temari y Kankuro, quienes claramente por sus ropas estaban a punto de irse a dormir, pero notaron la presencia de su hermano allí afuera.

– ¿Gaara? ¿Pasa algo? – Cuestionó la hermana mayor acercándose a él.

– Deberías estar ya en la cama, mañana tendrás un día muy pesado, mucho papeleo y labores por toda la aldea – Agregó su hermano, quien por cierto no llevaba su típica pintura facial.

– No pude dormir – Expresó con su siniestra voz, pero un tono algo suave.

– ¿Y a qué se debe eso, olvidaste hacer algo? – Cuestionó la rubia quien por cierto llevaba el cabello suelto, que la hacía ver más linda.

– No. Tuve una rara pesadilla – Reveló agachando la mirada, pues le avergonzaba preocupar a sus hermanos.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Alegó incrédulo el marionetista – Pero si el que causa las pesadillas eres tú – Bromeó un poco llevándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la mayor.

– Lo sé. Pero fue muy extraño – Respondió sin hacer caso a las tonterías de Kankuro – Había una sombra encima de mi mientras yo estaba recostado, no tenía cara ni nada, solo un enorme ojo que me miraba fijamente, pero, cuando intentó tocarme el Shukaku apareció sobre nosotros rugiendo con fuerza y luego desperté. No sé qué significa, pero me tiene inquieto – Contó pensativo, aunque con un ligero atisbo de preocupación.

– Vamos Gaara, solo fue una simple pesadilla sin significado – Comentó el marionetista dándole una palmada en la espalda.

– Si, Kankuro tiene razón, solo fue algo pasajero. Vuelve a dormir y veras que todo está bien – Agregó la rubia sonriendo de forma amable a su hermano menor.

Gaara los miró convenciéndose rápidamente y asintió ante lo que proponían, regresando los tres juntos al interior del edificio con dirección a sus habitaciones.

Vayamos ahora al hogar del otro jinchuriki, el joven rubio portador del nueve colas. Naruto descansaba tranquilamente en su cama vistiendo su típico pijama con ese raro pero gracioso sombrero en forma de perro. Su habitación permanecía en oscuridad nocturna solo iluminada ligeramente por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso hasta que pudo escucharse algo caerse de una mesa el sonido perturbó el sueño del rubio, quien lentamente se incorporó frotándose los ojos mientras bostezaba.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Articuló aun medio dormido mirando en dirección de aquel sonido.

Algunas cajas se habían caído de un estante, era algo extraño pues parecían pesadas como para que el aire las hubiera tirado sin más. El rubio se levantó sin preocuparse para ponerlas en su lugar. Pero apenas se puso de pie una sombra apareció detrás de él, rápidamente reaccionó mirando sobre su hombro y logrando ver ese extraño ser negro con solo un enorme ojo en la cara. El solo verlo logró que el rubio se paralizaría, pero fue la aparición del kyubi detrás de la sombra y su fuerte rugido lo que lograron hacerlo dar un grito de sorpresa el cual logró despertarlo, pues todo esto, había sido una pesadilla.

El ninja había despertado por su propio grito, jadeando muy nervioso, sudando frio y algo pálido. Miró en todas las direcciones esperando que solo hubiera sido una pesadilla, y para su suerte así había sido. Estaba completamente solo en esa habitación.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Se dijo así mismo mirando sus manos temblar aun – ¿Qué era esa cosa?

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**

 _ **Continuara**_

 ** _Fersaw:_** _Tres días seguidos publicando ¿Eso es raro? hay que aprovechar la inspiración mientras esta esté latente. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero lo hayan disfrutado y les esté interesando la historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	4. Capítulo 4: Los ninjas del sonido atacan

**Capítulo 4: Los ninjas del sonido atacan.**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **02 de febrero. Konoha.**

La mañana sin dudas era más hermosa de lo normal con un perfecto cielo despejado y dejando al sol iluminar con plenitud la aldea oculta de la hoja, mientras los frescos vientos de los cientos y cientos de árboles dentro y fuera de la misma evitaban el calor, no se podía pedir un día más perfecto. Sin embargo, cierto ninja de ojos azules y alborotado cabello rubio no parecía disfrutar mucho de tal belleza. El joven Naruto deambulaba por las calles bastante desconcentrado sumido en sus pensamientos hasta el punto de no saber dónde estaba ni tener un rumbo fijo.

La pesadilla que había tenido la noche anterior no salía de su mente, pues la recordaba como si hubiera sido real, esa criatura negra de un solo ojo, luego al zorro de nueve colas detrás ¿Significaba algo?

– ¿Qué era esa cosa? Por más que lo piense no puedo averiguarlo, jamás había visto nada similar en ningún lado, a pesar de que solo fue un sueño, no puedo dejar de pensar que es una aviso, algo significa – Murmuraba para sí mismo.

Mientras paseaba sin rumbo cierta chica de ojos perla y cabello azul logró verlo y algo tímida decidió acercarse para saludarlo.

– Naruto – Llamó con su dulce voz acercándose al rubio – ¿Naruto? – Insistió ante el silencio del rubio.

A pesar de estar justo a su lado las palabras de la chica no le hicieron reaccionar hasta unos segundos después luego que ella insistiera un poco más.

– Hinata – Alegó saliendo de su trance al verla a su lado – Disculpa, estaba algo distraído.

– Si, lo noté. Parecías muy concentrado en algo, además de serio ¿Estas bien? – Cuestionó con cierto interés además de un leve rubor en sus mejillas por estar con él.

– No, no creo que sea algo tan importante Hinata, es algo que soñé anoche, pero no puedo de dejar de pensar en ello – Respondió suspirando llevándose las manos a la nuca y mirando al cielo.

– ¿Un sueño? Debió ser algo importante para hacerte pensar tanto.

– Fue más bien una pesadilla – Respondió un poco más serio, logrando sorprender a la chica y preocuparla un tanto – Necesito hablar con Jiraiya, él puede decirme que significa mi sueño. Lo siento Hinata nos vemos luego – Alegó al instante comenzando a correr en dirección a donde creía que estaba su maestro.

– Es, espera yo… – Trató de decir algo más pero el chico ya se había alejado demasiado como para oírla. Suspiro algo decepcionada.

Por otro lado, ahora en la oficina de la hokage. Tsunade tenía una reunión a puerta cerrada con Jiraiya y Kakashi que hablaban sobre un tema muy en particular, la situación de Naruto.

– Naruto ha tenido un avance significativo en su entrenamiento, podría decir que su poder y habilidades han avanzado mucho durante estos últimos tres años. El chico ya no es un niño y no veo la necesidad de estarlo restringiendo y protegiendo tanto – Comentó el sabio pervertido sentado en uno de los sofás frente al ninja de la máscara.

– Puede que tengas razón Jiraiya, sin embargo, por más fuerte que sea Naruto sus principales enemigos son los Akatsuki, y aun que desconocemos la identidad de todos los miembros solo con Itachi Uchiha y Kisame es suficiente para darnos cuenta que son ninjas de muy alto nivel, Naruto por más que haya mejorado no deja de ser una presa fácil para ellos – Alegó de forma tranquila Kakashi.

– No olvidemos a Orochimaru y Sasuke Uchiha, ese par son un riesgo igual para la aldea, además que Naruto no se detendrá hasta reencontrar a su ex compañero – Agregó la Hokage desde su escritorio mientras analizaba la situación – Como va lo de Naruto con el Zorro ¿lograste algún avance? – Miró a su compañero de cabello blanco largo.

– Cero por ciento de avance – Respondió al instante mientras suspiraba pesadamente mirando al techo – El chico rechaza por completo el uso del Kyubi, lo detesta y ni siquiera le agrada que lo mencionen. Y dudo que la reacción del zorro hacia él sea diferente. No importa cuánto nos enfoquemos Naruto nunca usará el poder del zorro de forma voluntaria.

– ¿Usar el poder del zorro? – Alegó Kakashi sin entenderá que se referían los sannin.

– Le ordené a Jiraiya que durante su entrenamiento con Naruto intentara desarrollar algún vínculo que le permitan a Naruto usar el poder del Kyubi. Si los Akatsuki atacan necesitaremos todo el poder que tengamos para defendernos – Comentó de forma seria, pero, sin atreverse a mirar a Kakashi a los ojos pues sabría su reacción.

– ¿Creo que no entendí bien? Hablaste de Naruto como si fuera un arma – Alegó el ninja del a mascara de forma algo serio.

– Nunca dije que Naruto fuera un arma Kakashi – Suspiró sabiendo que no sería fácil explicarse – Él es un ninja, pero posee algo que nadie más tiene, algo que puede ayudarnos a defender la aldea.

– ¿Obligándolo a usar el poder del zorro? Naruto detesta usar ese poder y detesta ser su portador. Él único trabajo del chico es contener al zorro y lo ha hecho sin problemas durante los últimos años, no podemos obligarlo a usar ese poder si él no quiere – El ninja se notaba algo molesto ante las intenciones de la hokage.

– ¡Nunca dije nada de obligarlo! – Exclamó también ella ante las réplicas de Hatake – Naruto es un ninja muy importante para nuestra aldea, y para mí. Jamás le haría daño a ese chico ni lo obligaría a anda, aun así, tenemos que entender que él puede ser lo único que pueda salvar la aldea en el peor de los casos. Ahora te recuerdo que soy tu hokage, no confundas nuestra amistad Kakashi, aún me debes guardar respeto – Le miró de forma seria y molesta.

El ninja de la máscara no tuvo más que asentir haciendo una reverencia, luego dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse sin decir nada.

– Aun no te vas Kakashi, no hemos terminado – Llamó su hokage mientras regresaba a su asiento – Jiraiya debe retirarse para buscar más información de los Akatsuki, tu seguirás el entrenamiento de Naruto.

– Realmente dudo ser de utilidad, no conozco algún método para que Naruto pueda usar la fuerza del zorro sin dejarlo salir – Dijo serio mirándola sobre su hombro.

– No te preocupes por eso, alguien te ayudará – Al instante dio la orden para que alguien que esperaba fuera entrara. Dicho hombre era un ANBU pues llevaba el uniforme aún. Se retiró la máscara revelando su identidad.

– ¿Yamato? – Cuestionó Kakashi sin entender el motivo de la presencia de ese raro ninja.

– El capitán Yamato te ayudará en el entrenamiento de Naruto, supongo entiendes la naturaleza de las habilidad del capitán, con las… – Tsunade fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

– Si, lo conozco. Posee las células del primer hokage, ya entiendo el por qué puede ser de utilidad en el entrenamiento con Naruto – Comentó Kakashi de forma seria.

– Así es, también se unirá a tu equipo para que pueda conocer a Naruto mejor – Agregó ella – Dicho esto, puedes retirarte Kakashi.

Este solo asintió, cruzando su mirada con la de ese misterioso ninja de ANBU, quien poco después hizo lo mismo para irse con su, ahora, compañero.

– Parece que Kakashi no se lo tomó tan bien como nosotros ¿No? – Sonrió el sabio, quien hasta entonces permaneció en silencio.

– Si, lo sé – Suspiró la hokage tratando de relajarse – Sé que no es tan fácil entenderlo, pero es algo necesario… Aunque ¿Ya no estoy tan segura? – Al final ella se notó algo dudosa.

– ¿Tu, dudado? Eso sí que es raro – Esto lo dijo Jiraiya en forma de broma acercándose a ella – Al principio tampoco me gustó la idea, usar a Naruto como es un arma… – Rápidamente fue interrumpido.

– ¡Él no es un arma! – Reclamó ella al instante. Para luego dar paso a un corto silencio – ¿Hacemos lo correcto?

El sabio la notó más insegura, casi arrepentida de su plan. Se acercó a su lado y puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia de forma suave para apoyarla.

– Es lo correcto Tsunade, Naruto no es un arma, es quien puede salvar la aldea, y como dijo Kakashi no lo obligaremos, trataremos de convencerlo – Esto lo dijo con un tono algo suave para animar a la hokage.

– ¿Y si no podemos convencerlo? – Le miró con sus preciosos ojos castaños que ahora estaban llenos de incertidumbre. Esperando una respuesta que la hiciera sentirse mejor con ella misma.

– Conoces a Naruto, él es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su aldea, incluso olvidar el miedo y rencor que tiene por el zorro – Respondió el sabio adornado sus palabras con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

– Si es verdad. Él es así, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa proteger a los suyos, para protegernos – Sonrió solo perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente hasta que Jiraiya lo terminó buscando molestar a su compañero, para de alguna manera distraerla de todo este asunto del zorro y Naruto, arriesgándose a salir algo herido.

– Oye Tsunade ¿Alguna vez pensaras en casarte? Ya no eres una jovencita – Como siempre lo hacía solo para molestarla pues sabía la reacción de ella ante esas palabras.

– Sera mejor que te vayas ahora a tu misión o te mando al hospital – Espetó algo molesta arqueando la ceja y denotando una vena en su frente.

Sin más el sabio se retiró solo riendo de la típica reacción de su compañera ante ese tipo de preguntas. Horas más tarde, ya por el medio día, el ninja rubio y con bigotes en las mejillas se encontraba en una banca del parque, esto por indicaciones de Kakashi con quien se reuniría, junto con Sakura para la presentación del nuevo integrante del equipo. De momento, Naruto estaba solo, sentado y mirando al cielo perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Naruto, veo que ya llegaste – Saludó su compañera de cabellos rosas acercándose a él, notando que no le hacía caso por estar distraído – Naruto ¿pasa algo? – Insistió sin resultado.

Fácilmente encontró la forma de sacarlo de su trance y esta fue mediante un golpe en la cabeza, que si bien le sacó un pequeño quejido, junto con un pequeño chichón, al menos lo hizo reaccionar.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sakura? – Alegó sobándose la cabeza algo adolorido.

– ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estabas como tonto solo mirando al cielo ignorándome… además, ni te pegué tan fuerte – Respondió cruzada de brazos y arqueando la ceja.

– ¿Otra vez estaba distraído? Es la segunda vez, lo siento Sakura – Se disculpó, eso sí era raro.

Eso sí que desconcertó a la chica, lo normal hubiera sido tenerlo quejados por el "golpecito" que le dio durante un largo rato, pero parecía que no le importaba.

– ¿Naruto, seguro que estas bien? La verdad te noto algo raro – Cuestionó curiosa sentándose a su lado en la banca.

– Hinata me preguntó lo mismo – Suspiró él – La verdad si, y no. Veras Sakura, anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño que no puedo sacar de mi mente, bueno, más bien una pesadilla.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Se dijo así misma – ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataba?

– Pues había un extraño ser detrás de mí en mi habitación, era completamente negro, como una sombra, lo único que se podía ver de él era un enorme ojo en toda su cara, y me miraba muy fijamente, como si me analizar, como si buscara algo en mí. A pesar que era un sueño lo sentí tan real, incluso la sensación de paralizarme al verlo fue tan real. En seguida de eso apareció el zorro detrás de nosotros rugiéndole a esa cosa, como si lo molestara – Todo esto lo relató el ninja rubio con una gran intriga sobre si tenía algún significado – Aunque quizás solo estoy exagerando las cosas y realmente no significa nada.

No obstante ante algo así Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida. Por más que uno se convenciera, esa clase de sueños siempre significan algo, la chica le miró con preocupación mientras rubio solo sonreía agachando la mirada

– ¿Hablaste con Jiraiya sobre eso, quizás él pueda ayudarte a saber qué significa? – Sugirió ella.

– Jiraiya está muy ocupado con Tsunade, y no quiero molestarlo por algo tonto como una pesadilla. Estoy seguro que no significa nada – En el fondo Naruto no creía sus propias palabras, solo quería que ella no se preocupara.

– Naruto – Susurró ella, seguía preocupada, aunque no sabía cómo ayudarle.

Sin más que hablar solo les restó esperar el arribo de su líder de equipo y maestro.

Ahora regresemos a la locación de los samurái. El proyecto de base avanzaba rápidamente, no obstante, aún estaban lejos de establecer lo que necesitan, pues solo un tercio de la flota había tocado tierra, esto es porque la cantidad de personas es tan grande que necesitaban aclimatar toda la aldea y terrenos cercanos para que estos pudieran acomodarse. Bajo el mando del heredero de Tokugawa los ashigaru que había desembarcado trabajaban incesantemente en las remodelaciones y construcciones necesarias. En la cima de la colina, donde antes había una especie de ayuntamiento rodeado por una empalizada, Kazuhiro y Tetsuo supervisaban la construcción de una sala de reuniones, en la cual en próximos días se llevaría a cabo la primera reunión de los siete daimyo de la Gran Alianza Samurái.

Todos parecía bastante pacifico, hasta que cierto grupo de ninjas atacaron desde el bosque. Un escuadrón de ashigarus buscaba comida en los bosques, estaban bastante distraídos, incluso sin sus armas cerca, eran un escaso grupo de cinco. Sin que lo notaran diez sombras se movían entre los árboles en sumo silencio y muy ágilmente. Los ninjas del sonido tomaron posiciones rodeando a los incautos. De la nada arrojaron sus kunais ferozmente dando muerte a dos ashigarus quienes no tuvieron tiempo ni de reaccionar. Al oír los gritos de sus compañeros los otros tres corrieron a recuperar sus yaris que habían dejado clavadas en el suelo.

Dos ninjas cayeron frente al primero atacándolo cuerpo a cuerpo con cuchillos, sincronizados en sus ataques el ashigaru no tuvo oportunidad alguna de defenderse, siendo brutalmente apuñalado por sus agresores en varias ocasiones. Otro de los ashigaru logró retomar su yari con la que se lanzó al ataque, lanzando rápidas y fuertes estocadas hacia ese par de ninjas. El ashigaru era hábil, pero no era más que un soldado inferior, incluso menor que un novato samurái, comparado con esos ninjas no era un gran rival, sin problemas esquivan sus ataques o usan sus kunais para desviar las estocadas.

Otro de los ninjas bajó de los arboles por detrás del ashigaru y mediante un extraño artefacto de metal en su brazo izquierdo le atacó con un sonido muy agudo y de baja frecuencia que solo afectaba a ese hombre, dicho sonido fue capaz de hacerlo soltar su arma y arrodillarse por el dolor que destrozaba sus tímpanos hasta hacerlos sangrar.

– Estos samurái son unos debiluchos, si todos son así retomaremos la aldea en cuestión de minutos – Aseguró riendo dicho ninja que seguía torturando a su enemigo quien en el suelo trataba de taparse los oídos para evitar escucharlo, lo cual era inútil.

Enfrascados en hacer sufrir a ese hombre, se olvidaron del último quien no decidió luchar, sino correr rápidamente de regreso a la aldea para alertar todos.

– ¡Capitán, el otro, se escapa! – Espetó uno de los ninjas mientras veía escapar al ashigaru a toda velocidad.

– ¡No se queden parados como idiotas, vayan por él, mátenlo! – Ordenó rápidamente a sus hombres. Dejando la tortura y optado por acabar con la vida de su víctima que estaba en el suelo clavando un kunai en su cuello.

El ashigaru restante corría y corría tanto como le era posible, miró sobre su hombro logrando divisar a esos ninjas saltando entre los arboles detrás de él al tiempo que le arrojaban mas kunais, los cuales el aterrado soldado tenía que esquivar. Escapó del bosque corriendo por el camino que llevaba hasta la colina, allí comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos.

– ¡Ninjas, ninjas, nos atacan! – Gritaba y gritaba alertando a todos.

Los ninjas no se preocuparon por nada, igual lo siguieron hasta donde sea que alcanzara. El ashigaru llegó rápidamente hasta la colina donde divisó a su general, Kazuhiro. Entró en la empalizada para alertarlo

– ¡Mi señor, mi señor, nos atacan, los ninjas…! – Antes que terminara de hablar cayó al suelo, comenzando a crear un pequeño charco de sangre.

Había logrado llamar la atención del heredero, sin embargo, antes de terminar de hablar fue asesinado un gran shuriken que se clavó en su cabeza por detrás. El cuerpo quedó casi en los pies de Kazuhiro, y detrás vió a esos ninjas. Sin advertencia arrojaron sus kunais al heredero.

Los miró con tal tranquilidad, sin inmutarse y con gran facilidad desenvainó su espada y cortó todos los kunais para detenerlos, todo en una fracción de segundo. Ante tal habilidad los ninjas se sorprendieron mirando incrédulos los que veían. Su armas estaban en el suelo hechas pedazos.

– Así que estos son los famosos ninjas de este mundo – Dijo sonriendo de lado mientras agitaba un poco su katana de lado a lado – Debo admitir que tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos y probar sus habilidades. Espero no me decepcionen – Lamiendo sus labios se colocó en guardia retándolos con la mirada.

Los ninjas dejaron de lado su sorpresa y se lanzaron al ataque corriendo hacia el samurái por diferentes direcciones tratando de buscar sus puntos ciegos. Sin problemas pudo prever todos sus ataques y sus direcciones, no necesitó moverse de sus posición, solo golpeo el suelo con su espada – **Erizo de aire –** Invocó una de sus habilidades, esa en la que decenas de cortes de aire emergen a su alrededor en todas direcciones casi sin control. Primero logró desviar los kunais que arrojaron, luego sirvió para herir a los ninjas que se acercaron lo suficiente, estos recibieron varios cortes superficiales y uno que otro profundo por todo el cuerpo. Obligándose a alejarse del samurái. La sangre comenzó a manchar sus ropas y el suelo.

– Este sujeto es diferente ¿Acaso los otros no era un samurái? – Alegó el capitán de los ninjas del sonido preparando su artefacto, listo para atacarlo con sonido – Igual lo venceremos.

Sin embargo antes que lograra hacer algo con ese artefacto, un devastador tetsubo golpeo de forma descendente su brazo con fuerza inhumana. El golpe fue tan bestial que no solo destrozo el artefacto en mil pedazos, también le arrancó el brazo desde el codo sin problemas. Cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras su sangre emanaba a cual fuente, llenándose y llenando el suelo de sangre. Frente a él estaba el gigante Tokugawa mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

– ¿Acaso fue demasiado para un ninja? – Cuestionó a manera de burla Tetsuo.

Viéndose, aparentemente, distraído el gigante dos ninjas creyeron que podían atacarlo por la espalda con sus cuchillos, pero no funcionó, el gigante agitó con fuerza su gran garrote logrando impactar al primero y este a su ve impactó al segundo, estrellándolos a ambos contra la empalizada. El que recibió el golpe directo del tetsubo fácilmente había sufrido fractura de costillas y columna, el segundo unas pocas fracturas, cosa que no tendría que sufrir, en un solo parpadeo el gigante estaba frente a él volviendo a atacar con su arma esta vez dejándola caer sobre ambos, la fuerza fue tal que creo un cráter y derribó parte del empalizada, no me molestará en describir como quedaron sus cuerpos, básicamente los despedazó.

Los demás ninjas vieron lo que ocurrió con sus compañeros, al verlos morir de esa forma ante la fuerza de ese samurái olvidaron que había otro frente a ellos

– ¿Acaso me olvidaron? – Se escuchó la voz del heredero – Bueno, haré que recuerden que su rival soy yo **Hoja de aire**.

Arrojó un feroz corte horizontal con su espada, el cual se extendió en el aire formado una peligrosa y letal hoja de aire, que avanzó fugaz hacia los ninjas. Tres de ellos fueron cortados por la mitad al momento. Los demás entendieron que ir allí fue un completo error, y no tenían una sola oportunidad contra ese par de samuráis. Solo quedaban cuatro de ellos en pie, hasta que el gigante se movió con su gran velocidad y con su garrote aplastó mortalmente a otro de ellos restando solo tres.

– Por favor, díganme que ustedes son ninjas de bajó nivel, porque si todos son tan inútiles como ustedes, esta conquista será terriblemente aburrida – Bufó bastante frustrado Kazuhiro.

Los tres restantes llenos de pánico buscaron la forma de escapar soltando bombas de humo que cubrieran su escape. Los samurái ni se inmutaron al verlos correr despavoridos saltando entre los techos de las casas del pueblo.

– ¿Qué hacemos mi señor? – Cuestionó Tetsuo.

– Me aburrieron demasiado. Ve y destrózalos – Ordenó sin interés, no le importaban esos cobardes realmente, pero igual quería que murieran por hacerlo perder su tiempo.

El gigante asintió y se lanzó tras ellos. Por otro lado Kazuhiro volvió la mirada al capitán de esos ninjas quien seguía con vida con el brazo amputado, dejando un rastro de sangre buscaba escapar, aunque el dolor le impedía hacer movimientos muy brucos., por lo que no saltaba ni corría. El heredero se acercó tranquilamente y lo pateo con fuerza en la espalda para tirarlo al suelo.

– ¿Crees que vas a escapar basura? – Cuestionó mientras aplastaba la cabeza del capitán con su pie haciendo una leve presión.

– Lord Orochimaru se enterará de esto – Gruñó tratando de contener el dolor de su brazo y cabeza.

– ¿Quién? – Preguntó el Kazuhiro curioso y sin entender.

– Mi señor, el lord de estas tierras, el líder de los ninjas del sonido te hará pagar por esta ofensa, vendrá y los matará a todos – Explicó gritando un poco pues el samurái aumentó la presión sobre su cráneo.

– No entiendo tus estupideces ¿Es alguna clase de líder, general, gobernador? – Su paciencia e interés comenzaban a desaparecer, lo cual terminaría con el cráneo de ese sujeto aplastado.

– ¡Es un ninja muy fuerte! uno de los más fuertes del mundo. Su solo nombre causa terror en los corazones de los ninjas de todos los países – Gritó casi desesperado. Estaba casi a nada de que su cabeza estallara.

– Eso suena interesante, pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿Qué es él? – Al escuchar eso su interés aumentó y alivió un poco la presión de su pie.

– Es un criminal en algunos países, estas tierras son suyas y es nuestro líder – Respondió.

El interés del samurái aumento, en su tierra natal era raro escuchar de un criminal con tierras y con seguidores como este supuesto Lord, quizás podría servirle, y quería luchar contra él pues ese ninja aseguraba que era muy fuerte. Quitó su pie de la cabeza del capitán.

– Bien, te dejaré ir, ve y dile a tu lord lo que pasó aquí y si realmente es tan fuerte quiero que venga y me enfrente – Dicho esto, le dio la espalda y lo dejó escapar.

El maltrecho ninja se levantó y apuró su paso antes que el heredero cambiara de opinión. A los pocos minutos Tetsuo regresó.

– ¿Acabaste con ellos? – Preguntó el heredero sentado en una meza mientras tomaba una taza de té.

– Claro que si mi señor – Mostró su gran arma la cual estaba empapada de sangre – Fue divertido, como cuando un niño mata insectos por diversión – Rió un poco por la comparación y se sentó junto a su señor – ¿Por qué dejó ir al otro?

– Porque su líder parece una persona interesante, y deseo conocerlo – Respondió tranquilo y sonriendo mientras daba un sorbo a tu té

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**

 **Continuara...**

 _ **Fersaw:**_ _¿Como estáis gente?_ __ _Espero que bien, pues bueno, sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado este cap, la verdad las cosas aun no están tan claras, lo sé, pero con el paso de los capítulos todo se irá aclarando. Nos vemos y gracias por leer._


	5. Capítulo 5: Konoha se reúne

**Capítulo 5 Konoha se reúne**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **05 de febrero. Konoha.**

Tres días han pasado ya. Tres días desde que un grupo de ninjas del sonido fueron masacrado al conocer la fuerza de un par samurái, tres días desde que el rubio Uzumaki y la pelirosa Haruno se enteraron que ese raro, y algo tenebroso, ninja de ojos negros grandes seria miembro de su equipo. De momento no había habido problemas entre ellos, pero los dos jóvenes chunin y su sensei sabían que había algo raro con ese misterioso ninja.

Dejando las meditación del equipo Kakashi de lado. Ahora regresamos a la gran aldea de las hojas, un día algo nublado y con amenazas de lluvia era lo que se apreciaba hoy. El sol y el cielo azul era cubiertos por las grandes y grises nubes, no obstante, a lo largo de las horas no había ocurrido ningún evento fuera de lo normal, todo era paz y tranquilidad en la aldea. Todo lo era, hasta que un halcón negro pudo divisarse volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la torre de aves mensajeras. Dicha ave rápidamente se posó en un pedestal, esperando ser a tendida por los ninjas encargados de ese lugar.

– Oye, mira ¿Qué ave es esa? – Llamó una joven ninja a su compañero, ambos no habían notado la llegada del ave por estar comiendo.

Dicho hombre, quien era bastante mayor que la chica, volvió la mirada al ave y se sorprendería enormemente al reconocerla.

– Es Hinon, el ave más rápida del país de los campos de arroz – Respondió rápidamente dejando de lado su tazón de comida – Tiene un listón negro con rojo – Describió notándose sorprendido y algo atemorizado.

– ¿Qué significa el listón negro con rojo? – Preguntó su compañera extrañada de la actitud de su compañero.

– Solo una cosa – Articulo con un tono muy tembloroso mientras tragaba saliva y sacaba el pergamino del compartimento del ave – Alto terrible ocurrió, y todas las aldeas ninja deben saberlo.

" _Solo debe ser leído por el kage al mando de la aldea_ " En la cinta que envolvía el pergamino decía muy claramente eso. Los dos ninjas se miraron con temor y sorpresa para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad a la oficina de la hokage. La rubia de cautivantes ojos castaños se encontraba, extrañamente, de buen humor ese día, firmaba sin objeción o queja alguna una pila de documentos mientras degustaba unos dangos dulces acompañados de té verde.

Desde un librero, donde acomodaba algunos pergaminos libros, la asistente de la hokage estaba bastante sorprendida de la actitud tranquila y ligeramente amable de su señora. Toda esa quietud se vería interrumpida abruptamente por un fuerte portazo y un ninja llegando acelerado con un pergamino negro con rojo en sus manos.

– ¡Mi señora! – Exclamó entrando mientras jadeaba agitado.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó la rubia notándose molesta por la irrupción al tiempo que una vena se resaltaba en su frente.

– Un pergamino de negro con rojo llegó hace unos minutos, es del país de los campos de arroz – Respondió acercándose con dicho papel en sus manos.

La rubia y su asistente se sorprendieron, lo primero en sus mentes fue que desde que Tsunade se volvió hokage nunca habían enviado uno de esos, de hecho, el último del que se sepa fue durante la última gran guerra. El ninja se lo entregó a su señora rápidamente. La rubia lo miró en sus manos, sintiendo un leve presentimiento, sabia en el fondo que era algo muy malo – Dispersión – Comentó para deshacerse de las restricciones y poder abrirlo.

 _"Por este medio informo a los cinco kages de las cinco grandes naciones. Hace algunos días recibimos informes del ataque de una fuerza desconocida hacia una aldea costera y civil. Los primeros informes recabados señalaban a un grupo de guerreros desconocidos. Luego de investigaciones y exploraciones, además de otros ataques a aldeas cercanas determinamos la naturaleza de nuestro enemigo. Lo que a continuación diré puede ser algo difícil de entender, pues hablamos de algo que todos creímos que se había extinguido, incluso algunos creímos que nunca fue real. El país de los campos de Arroz fue invadido por un gran ejército y solicitamos el apoyo de las grandes naciones. Los enemigos a los que nos enfrentamos son…"_

Eso era lo que el pergamino decía, y era Tsunade quien lo leía, sin embargo, al llegar a ese último punto, la palabra que debía leer era una que no se había usado en cientos de años, una que siempre fue relacionada solo con mitos y leyendas de una época antigua, una palabra extinta. Las manos de la rubia temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

– Mi señora ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la asistente sin entender que significaba esa expresión en el rosto de su señora, pues nunca la había visto así.

Tragó saliva y bajó el pergamino dejándolo en la mesa, juntó sus manos tratando de controlar ese temblor.

– El país de los campos de Arroz fue atacado… Atacado por, por – Levantó su mirada a los tres que estaban allí reunidos – Samuráis.

Un crudo y frio silencio se apoderó del lugar, los tres ninjas miraban a su señora, se miraban entre sí. Todos los escenarios eran posibles, todos meno ese, o eso era lo que creían. Los dos mensajeros no sabían que decir, pero el miedo en sus caras era la mejor expresión.

– Mi señora Tsunade, eso, eso no puede ser verdad. Los samuráis se extinguieron hace siglos ¿Cómo es posible que ataquen ahora? – Cuestionó Shizune esperando que todo fuera una gran confusión o mala interpretación.

– Ni Shizune, no es un error – Le mostró el pergamino – Son ellos, nunca desaparecieron. Debieron estar ocultos todo este tiempo, esperando, planeando.

La hokage no sabía qué hacer, estaba frente a una situación que ninguno de sus predecesores había visto, pues en la edad antigua ninguna aldea o país de hoy existía. Los samurái son un terror y vestigio de tiempos pasados, tiempos de maldad y esclavitud, tiempos de dolor y guerra. Tsunade se levantó y se dirigió a su ventana, las nubes se habían vuelto solo un poco más negras para dar comienzo a una leve llovizna.

– ¿Qué debemos hacer mi señora? – Preguntó la asistente esperando una ansiada respuesta que la hiciera sentirse mejor.

– No lo sé – Fue lo único que pudo decir. Y quien podría argumentar lo contrario, no existe nadie con vida que haya visto a los samuráis o luchado con ellos.

– Mi señora, por favor, dígame lo que sea, algo que podamos hacer, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – Alegó la asistente acercándose a ella y mirando a su maestra con gran temor e incertidumbre.

– Sabía que esto pasaría. Por días tuve un mal presentimiento desde que vi esa espada. Algo malo tenía que ocurrir – Ignoraba por completo las preguntas de Shizune, solo mirando el cielo mientras reía con gran nerviosismo.

– ¡Tsunade! – Exclamó la pelinegra para llamar la atención de su maestra – No es momento para pensar así, debemos hacer algo, usted debe hacer algo.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su alumna, pero era verdad. Se tomó un momento para respirar hondo y buscar relajarse. Luego de eso volvió a su escritorio para escribir un pergamino.

– Necesitamos armarnos y prepararnos – Fue lo que dijo volviendo a su actitud seria y decidida – Ordeno una reunión con los ninjas de más alto rango y los encargados de cada división.

– Si mi señora – Respondió la chica sonriendo al ver a Tsunade lista para hacer su trabajo. Rápidamente salió corriendo a dar el aviso de dicha reunión.

Ahora volvemos a la base de los samurái. Durante estos días sin dudas había cambiado mucho, se habían construido casas de madera, algo improvisadas, pero dignas para recibir a los guerreros samurái de alto, medio y bajo rango. Para los Ashigaru había tiendas de campaña. Torres de vigilancia un gran y abastecido muelle, almacenes entre otros edificios de apoyo para la base.

En la cima de la colina se estaba llegando a la fase final de la construcción del centro de mandos y reuniones de la gran alianza, sería una gran y fuerte torre de madera y roca, en la cima ondeaban los siete estandartes de los grandes clanes. Cerca de la construcción, Kazuhiro, el heredero Tokugawa y encargado de la contracción de la base descansaba junto con su guardaespaldas, el gigante Tokugawa, ambos sentados en lo que luego sería un almacén, de momento vacío y perfecto para tomar el té y desde donde había una vista perfecta de la construcción.

Ambos se sentían en tal plenitud que no vestían sus armaduras, solo sus ropas de descanso, lo que serían kimonos blancos con detalles en color dorado aunados a unos haoris del mismo color. Sus armas retozaban e sus lados. Se les notaba muy relajados y de buen humor. Dicha relajación pronto se vería interrumpida por un par de presencias inesperadas.

– Vaya, vaya – Se escuchó una voz algo gruesa, pero de forma suave – No esperaba toparme con el heredero de los Tokugawa descansando en horas de trabajo.

– Vamos, no seas tan duro con el chico, seguro ser el encargado de esta mega construcción debe ser difícil – Agregó la voz de una mujer, aunque se notaba una leve risa por sus propias palabras.

Al instante Kazuhiro reconoció ese par de voces, a lo cual no pudo evitar suspirar un poco.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí, no deberían estar en sus barcos aun? – Volvió la mirada hacia ellos al tiempo que arqueaba la ceja.

Frete al heredero había un par de samuráis. Pero no eran simples samuráis, eran campeones, la elite de la elite.

– Disculpe mi señor, espero nuestra presencia no sea un infortunio – Comentó el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

Dicho sujeto vestía una armadura samurái completa, sin el casto, pero con una larga capa con el símbolo de su clan, lo cual denotaba también sus colores, el blanco y el rojo. En su cintura no llevaba una simple katana, llevaba una espada mucho más larga, una nodachi. Su estatura sería de 1.76 metros, de complexión delgada sin marcar mucho sus músculos, más bien alguien ágil, su cabellera es corta en color negro azabache, aunque con la luz del sol denota uno reflejos azules que dan cierto brillo a su cabello, finalmente sus ojos en un atípico color amarillo extremadamente poco común.

– Vaya, vaya – Rió un poco sorprendido el gigante al verlo, pues lo conocía muy bien – El campeón del clan Ashikaga, el poderoso y temido **Kazuki Kisaragi** … ¿Cómo es que te llamaban? ¿"El dios de la gravedad"? – Rió un poco ante el apodo.

– No soy muy afín a los sobrenombres, aunque, acepto que ese hace honor a mi poder – No pudo evitar sonreír de forma un tanto soberbia.

– Déjate de tontería Kazuki, responde lo que el heredero quiere saber – Bufó rodando los ojos y cruzada de brazos su acompañante.

Su acompañante no era tan diferente, era una mujer, sí, pero, igual vestía una armadura completa, sin el casco, de alta calidad, con los colores de su clan, amarillo y negro, la larga capa con el símbolo de su clan, el clan Oda, finalmente su arma, o mejor dicho, sus armas, pues en su cintura lleva una katana con un estilo que denota su antigüedad, además en su mano lleva una gran naginata, muy lujosa, con una perfecta hasta negra y una hoja bastante brillante. Su estatura no sería muy diferente a la del Kisaragi, 1.75 metros, su complexión podría engañar, pues es delgada, muy femenina al igual que sus rasgos, al punto que sus pechos se pueden apreciar aun con la armadura puesta, pero a pesar de eso es una guerrera, por mucho, poderosa y decenas han caído a sus pies por subestimarla. Su cabellera es negra muy lacia, además de muy larga, si la llevara suelta fácilmente llegaría hasta su cintura, sin embargo, de momento la usa atada en una cola alta, finalmente sus ojos, estos en un atípico color gris, que hacían un efecto bastante interesante con la iluminación.

– Ya te recuerdo – Alegó el gigante al verla – **Tomoe Mizushima** , sí, creo que te apodaban "la niña de la naginata" Tu y yo luchamos hace años en durante el Sengoku, en la batalla de Awaki, nos hicimos mucho daño, claro, eras una niña en aquel entonces – La miró de forma algo burlona.

– Si, pero yo te hice más daño. Eras igual de idiota, un poco más bajo, pero igual de idiota – bufó arqueando la ceja.

– Así como la ven, tiene por lo menos 30 años y… – Quería molestarla un poco.

– ¡Ya cállate gigante idiota! – Exclamó para que no siguiera, aunque el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y su clara molestia no ayudaban. A lo que Tetsuo solo rió por su reacción.

– Bueno, ya dejen de discutir y molestarse – Interrumpo el heredero, aunque sonriendo aun por la reacción de la chica, aunque regreso a su seriedad rápidamente – ¿Puedo saber a qué han venido?

– El daimyo Ashikaga, el shogun, me envió para cerciorarme que los preparativos para el centro de mando vayan conforme a sus planos, no quiere ningún error – Respondió Kazuki mirando la torre.

– No es tan fácil, no trajimos materiales y los ashigaru hacen lo que pueden para conseguir "Los mejores" – Respondió el heredero acercándose al campeón – Aun así, dudo que baya inconvenientes ¿verdad?

– No, no los hay, estoy seguro que mi señor quedará satisfecho con el trabajo de tus ashigarus – Sonrió complacido de ver que todo iba a pedir de boca.

– Si, y ya que solo vinimos a ver una tonta torre, que tal si aprovechamos y nos dan algo de comer que no sea pescado – Comentó la campeona sonriendo, y notándose bastante deseosa por comer algo diferente a su acostumbrada dieta del mar.

Sin más que decir Kazuhiro accedió y los llevó a una pequeña tienda donde les sirvieron la comida en tan rápido como era posible. Todo era de lo mejor, las mejores verduras, arroz y un poco de sake.

– Dicen que el Demonio Sombra escapó el día que llegamos, que se volvió un ronin – Comentó Kazuki mientras comía de su cuenco de arroz, pero de reojo miraba al heredero.

– No tengo intenciones de hablar de ese traidor, mucho menos durante la comida – Bufó Kazuhiro con cierto rencor hacia Hideo.

– ¿En serio lucharon contra él? Tienen suerte de seguir vivos – Agregó Tomoe sonriendo un poco.

– Un luchamos como tal. Hideo se mantuvo distante, no atacó en ningún momento, al final para evitar la pérdida de vidas innecesaria lo dejamos ir – Respondió Tetsuo antes que Kazuhiro dijera algo mas - ¿Ustedes lo enfrentaron alguna vez?

– No, nunca tuve ese honor – Negó la campeona de los Oda.

– Yo sí – Respondió Kazuki, con una seria mirada, dejando de comer y perdiéndose en los recuerdos – Fue hace más o menos cinco años, en la batalla del castillo Echizen, fue… algo difícil de olvidar. Ambos dejamos marcas en el otro.

Los tres acompañantes miraron al "Dios de la gravedad" era raro verlo tan serio y tan inmerso en sus recuerdos, aunque todos los que se enfrentaron al temido Fujigawara nunca olvidarían una lucha contra ese sujeto.

– ¿Y cómo terminaron? – Cuestionó Kazuhiro con cierta curiosidad.

– Estamos muy agotados, luchamos por horas, sin embargo su ejército y compañeros ya habían caído, solo quedó él, usó todo su poder restante para atraparme en una ilusión, cuando reaccioné había escapado. Nunca lo volví a ver desde entonces.

Un silencio algo incómodo inundó el lugar, los recuerdos del Sengoku, o de los cinco años después no eran para nada agradables para nadie, fueron años de caos, guerra, muerte y desgracia.

– También escuchamos que lucharon contra unos ninjas ¿Qué tienen que decir acerca de eso? – Preguntó Tomoe, probablemente para cambiar el tema.

– En sí, no hay mucho, eran insectos nada relevante – Respondió el gigante dando un gran trago a su sake.

– Suena demasiado aburrido ¿No? – Arqueo la ceja la campeona.

– Si, y no. Uno de esos me habló acerca de un temido ninja de nombre Orochimaru, aseguró que era muy poderoso. Luego de ese envía exploradores a averiguar sobre ese sujeto, se toparon con algo más interesante. Dicen que un viajero les habló sobre un grupo de ninjas renegados, se hacen llamar los Akatsuki.

– ¿Akatsuki? ¿Qué significa? – Cuestionó sin entender la chica.

– _Amanecer,_ eso significa. Es un nombre algo raro para una organización de renegados como dices – Comentó Kazuki mirando con cierto interés al heredero.

– Son un grupo de mercenarios, o algo así, no se sabe bien quienes son o cuantos son, pero se identifican con túnicas negras con nubes rojas bordadas. El viejo aseguraba que ellos y el supuesto Orochimaru son los mayores peligros para las naciones de este mundo – Comentó el heredero mirando a los campeones – Y pueden sernos de utilidad.

Ante tal aseveración los campeones se miraron dudosos pues no sonaba algo muy adecuado, sin embargo, no eran quienes para objetar ante el heredero, de cualquier forma algo así debían tratarse con los siete daimyos antes.

Ahora de regreso en Konoha. Tal y como lo había ordenado la hokage una reunión con los ninjas de mayor rango, capitanes de equipo y de división fueron llamados a su oficina para tal evento. Algo muy inusual y que no se hacía desde hace mucho. Entre todos podemos destacar a: Kakashi Hatake, Gai Maito, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuhi, Shikaku Nara, Shizune, Inoichi Yamanaka, Ibiki Morino, entre otros de igual importancia. Obviamente Tsunade al frente desde su escritorio.

– Creo que ya estamos todos ¿Podemos empezar? – Cuestionó Kakashi sentado en un sofá bastante relajado, como siempre.

– Bien. No tenemos tiempo que perder. El motivo por el cual lo cité a todos es por… – En ese momento se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Todo se sorprendería, o molestarían, ante la presencia de alguien poco apreciado. El temido y odiado Danzo Shimura junto con un par de sus ANBU a manera de guardaespaldas. Como si fuera dueño del lugar entró y tomó asiento frente a la hokage.

– Por favor, no se detenga, lamento haber llegado tarde – Fue lo único que dijo, adornado con una sonrisa más que falsa.

– Como decía – Trató de hacer caso omiso ante la presencia de ese sujeto – Hoy por la mañana recibimos una mensaje del país de los campos de arroz, un mensaje negro con rojo.

Al instante todos supieron lo que, por sí solo, eso significaba, comenzando a murmurar entre ellos esperando que la hokage explicara el motivo de dicho mensaje.

– Dicho país, informa a todos los kages de una gran amenaza señor. Aseguran que un gran grupo de guerreros invadieron varias de sus aldeas, un grupo de guerreros…. De guerreros Samurái.

Un silencio sepulcral se propagó al instante entre todos los presentes, las miradas entre ellos solo expresaban dos cosas, miedo o incredulidad. Dicho silencio duró varios segundos incomodos, solo esperando que fuera ella misma quien lo rompiera.

– Así es. Las leyendas y cuentos antiguos al final son verdad, los samurái son reales y no están extintos, de alguna manera se ocultaron y han vuelto a emerger, pero, sin son tan fuertes como las leyendas cuentan estamos en problemas y tenemos que actuar antes que ellos. No los conocemos, no conocemos su número ni su poder, por eso vamos a… – Antes que siguiera hablando fue interrumpida.

El mismo danzo había aclarado la garganta buscando llamar la atención, al tiempo que se ponía de pie frente a todos y se acercaba a Tsunade, quien le miraba molesta y con cierto desprecio.

– ¿Entonces lo samurái han resurgido? – Cuestionó mirándola seriamente. A lo que ella, para evitar gritarle, solo asintió apretando los dientes –Ya veo. Señores, estamos ante un gran problema, los samurái fueron, en su tiempo, la fuerza más grande y destructiva que jamás se haya visto.

Rápidamente las miradas se dirigieron hacia ese perverso sujeto, al parecer sabía más sobre los samurái que la hokage. Logró su cometido, robarse la atención de todos los allí presentes.

– Las grandes guerras del mundo ninja podrían palidecer si las comparamos con las guerras antiguas. Los samurái eran guerreros temidos, con habilidades devastadoras y una sed de sangre casi inhumana. Y para quien no lo sepa, los ninjas descendemos de ellos.

Y si, había quienes no lo sabía, lo que terminó por sorprender a los presentes, llegando a prestar mayor atención a Danzo, dejando en un segundo plano a la hokage.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre ellos? Todos los que vivieron esa época murieron hace siglos, nadie los conoce, incluso los llegaron a considerar simples leyendas – Alegó la Hokage poniéndose de pie, para tratar de recuperar la atención.

– Me gusta leer mucho, deberías hacerlo también – Sonrió de una forma tan socarrona, que la rubia estuvo a nada de lanzarse sobre él de forma violenta.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**

 _ **Continuara...**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Leyendas antiguas

**Capítulo 6: La leyenda de la edad antigua y la caida del samurái**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **05 de febrero. Konoha.**

– Ho, los samurái, vestigios del mundo antiguo, de la edad antigua, cuando los ninjas aun no existíamos como tal. Ellos gobernaron estas tierras en toda su extensión, todas las naciones y aldeas les pertenecían. Nunca crearon naciones como tal, se rigieron por sistemas de clanes, los clanes eran fuertes, autoritarios y poderosos, el más grande, los **Minamoto** la mitad de nuestro mundo les pertenecía solo a ellos, todo el este, del país de la tierra hasta el país del viento, y de allí hasta la mitad de nuestro país del fuego, ya imaginaran tal poder – Relataba el oscuro jefe del ANBU Danzo ante las miradas expectantes y sorprendidas de los shinobi allí reunidos. Y una Tsunade no muy atraída, más bien frustrada por la forma en que la opacó.

Todo lo que el viejo hombre relataba era verdad, sin embargo, eran relatos escritos en pergaminos muy antiguos en una lengua antigua, a los que solo tiene acceso el consejo y sus miembros, y quizás lo que molestaba un poco a la hokage es que ella, a pesar de tener dicho acceso, nunca tuvo la idea de leerlos para conocer más de los samurái. Para este momento la rubia no tenía más opción que callarse y escuchar lo que Danzo relatara.

 _–_ Los Minamoto tuvieron un poder inalcanzable, todos los otros clanes estaban bajo su mando o desaparecían, y esto fue así durante siglos hasta que dos clanes samurái se levantaron en su contra, hartos de su opresión, estos fueron los **Taira** y los **Fujigawara** , en ese momento estalló una gran y cruel guerra por el dominio de nuestro mundo. Los Minamoto eran fuertes y poderosos, pero la alianza entre los Taira y los Fujigawara era solida e igualaba ese poder, conforme la guerra aumentaba clanes menores tuvieron que elegir bandos, y así, todo el mundo entró en conflicto. Ni siquiera nuestras guerras shinobi se comparan a la devastación que sembró la guerra samurái – Se tomó un momento.

Se sentó frente a todos, buscando que Tsunade quedará un poco apartada, se sirvió un poco de té mientras todos le miraban con ansias de seguir escuchando.

– Pero aun en esos oscuros tiempos, cosas más fuertes y nuevas pueden nacer. Los Taira tuvieron una idea, pues el estilo de combate de los samurái es luchar de frente, en grades números, y luchar así contra los Minamoto no era una gran forma de conseguir victorias, decidieron reclutar guerreros especializados en el sigilo, el combate estratégico a baja escala y la poca necesidad de armas y/o armaduras, les llamaron Ninjas, amos del sigilo y de la oscuridad, la forma perfecta para golpear a los Minamoto por detrás y debilitarlos. Fue la mejor y la peor idea que pudieron tener los samurái, usar grandes grupos de ninjas, que eran considerados asesinos o mercenarios de bajo honor y valor. Los aceptaron como miembros de su ejército, incluso, ganaron poder, dinero, fama, respeto y autoridad – Rió un poco y dio un sorbo de su taza.

Al escuchar tal afirmación todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie podía creer tal cosa. El mundo ninja, las tradiciones y estilo de combate todo tiene su origen en asesinos y mercenarios. Algo que nadie sabía y que por mucho que lastime el orgullo, es verdad. Incluso la hokage y Kakashi no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa. Danzo solo sonrió.

– Decidieron que los ninjas no tenían valor alguno para los clanes, eran solo herramientas, así que les daban las misiones más difíciles, casi suicidas, amenazados con la ejecución de sus familias, los ninjas antiguos debían servir a sus amos hasta la muerte. La guerra siguió y siguió por mucho tiempo, los samurái comenzaron a debilitarse, fue allí donde un clan fuerte y un sabio se unieron para obtener un poder sin igual, un poder que acabaría con los samurái – Sonrió de forma casi perversa.

Este era un punto importante y sin dudas la intriga entre los reunidos estaba a tope, acercándose lo más posible para escuchar, incluida la Senju.

– Un ninja de nombre **Kamataro.** líder de un clan emergente, junto a un sabio monje de nombre **Hagoromo** se aliarían para darle un gran cambio a la guerra. Juntos robaron un poder inconmensurable, no se sabe que fue ni a quien se lo robaron, pero, les daría algo que nadie jamás había visto. Juntos despertaron a una bestia con diez colas… El mítico **Jubi** – El viejo dio un momento a sus escuchas para asimilar.

Nadie decía una sola palabra, nadie creía o podía entender lo que ahora Danzo revelaba, algo tan importante mantenido en secreto por siglos, algo que nadie nunca había imaginado, pues rebasaba los límites de lo creíble.

– Ni todos los samurái juntos pudieron hacer frente a una bestia con tal poder. Los Minamoto, Taira, Fujigawara, y otros clanes samurái debieron unirse para tratar de detener el avance de los ninjas. Era demasiado tarde, no podían, su último intento fue sellar una vez más al Jubi, a lo que Hagoromo decidió dividir a la bestia en nueve bestias más pequeñas, nueve bestias con cola, de esta forma evitó el sello y en una sola noche exterminó a ocho clanes samurái por completo, asesinando a más de cincuenta mil samuráis, obligando a los Minamoto, Taira y Fujigawara a rendirse al día siguiente – Por algún extraño motivo esto le causaba risas.

Silencio, no había mas que silencio en la sala en este momento, cabe mencionar que en algunos oyentes había cierto sentimiento de terror tan solo de imaginar aquellos días tan oscuros.

– Los ninjas se alzaron con el poder absoluto. Pero el orgullo de los samurái no les permitiría vivir como esclavos, zarparon en grandes flotas y se alejaron de nuestro mundo, nunca se supo a donde llegaron, fue un éxodo masivo y de tamaño inconmensurable. Así comenzó la era de los ninjas. Estoy seguro que los nombres de Hagoromo y Kamataro no les suenan, y es comprensible. Pero les revelaré algo que les permitirá identificarlos mejor. Hagoromo al acabar la guerra se alejó del mundo con sus bestias hasta que el día de su muerte llegó, y lo conoceríamos hoy en día como "El sabio de los seis caminos" – Se tomó un momento para sorber su té y luego daría la estocada final – Kamataro era líder de un clan emergente ¿El nombre de ese clan? El clan Uchiha.

Punto final, el golpe que terminaría por acabar con las neuronas y nervios de los pocos que aún no habían quedado en shock ante tales revelaciones. El silencio era total, solo se escuchaba los sorbos de Danzo a su taza de café. La rubia, quizás temblando, quizás solo inmersa en un mar de confusión e incredulidad, se puso de pie.

– No, no tengo nada que decirles. Lo siento – Fue lo que dijo con una voz bastante débil, algo impropio de ella – Pueden, retirarse, la reunión quedará aplazada hasta nuevo aviso.

¿Que podían hacer? Nadie sabe nada, todos están en shock y no pueden hacer un solo comentario. Danzo había logrado lo que quería, sembrar miedo, discordia, dudas y sobre todo, opacar a la hokage, sorprendente es que para ello hiciera uso de la verdad y no de la mentira. Aunque era una cruda verdad.

Sin que los miembros de la reunión lo supieran, fuera del edifico de la hokage un grupo de jóvenes estaban reunidos, deseando con ansias haber escuchado algo de lo que allí se habló, pero el acceso se les fue negado. Eran los jóvenes miembros de los quipos, estaban allí: Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Rock lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

– Diablos ¿Qué tanto estarán hablando allí? No puedo aguantar esta curiosidad – Alegaba el ninja rubio revolviéndose el cabello concierta desesperación.

– Ya cálmate Naruto, no has dejado de hablar desde que llegamos, solo han pasado 30 minutos – Comentó el Inuzuka, recostado en el suelo recargado sobre su gran perro.

– Oye ¿Es que acaso no quieres saber de lo que hablan allí dentro? – Cuestionó el rubio una vez más.

– Sea lo que sea, Naruto, cuando salgan nos lo dirán, deja de ser tan molesto y escandaloso – Bufó el ninja de los Nara recostado en el suelo solo mirando el nuboso cielo.

– Ya me dio hambre ¿Qué tal si vas a comer algo y luego volvemos? – Estas palabras solo podían venir de cierto chico regordete y de cabellos castaños, el bueno Choji.

– Tu siempre comiendo ¿No piensas en otra cosa? – Bufó su compañera de ojos verdes y larga cabellera rubia, la preciosa Ino.

– Deberíamos estar entrenando en este momento chicos, cuando Gai sensei regrese volveremos al campo de entrenamiento y haremos 500 flexiones, correremos 15 kilómetros mucho entrenamiento de taijutsu – el cejas de azotador, solo rock lee podía decir tales barbaridades.

– Lee… Llevamos toda la mañana entrenado, solo quiero volver a casa a descansar – Respondió su compañera de dos moños y experta en armas, la linda Tenten, quien se notaba algo cansada, sentada en una banca.

– Esa forma de pensar hace que bajes tu nivel Tenten, de hecho creo que has subido un poco de peso, deberías iniciar una buena dieta para…. – Reprendió de forma sabia Rock lee, aunque la respuesta no fue tan grata.

– ¡Cállate Lee, tú no sabes nada, y no estoy subiendo de peso! – Exclamó algo molesta, aunque denotando cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas, quizás el cejotas tenía un poco de razón.

A pesar de los pequeños conflictos, entre los jóvenes de Konoha, todos compartían una gran amistad tallada con entrenamiento y compañerismo. Sin que nadie lo notara el rubio Uzumaki se había tomado cierto momento para ver a todos sus amigos, no pudo evitar sonreír por verlos a todos juntos en tan apacible circunstancias, claro es que ellos no sabían lo de los samurái y mucho menos todo lo que se habló en la reunión.

– ¿Todo bien Naruto? – Preguntó su compañera pelirosa. Al notarlo tan callado de la nada.

– Si, solo, es que – No podía expresar su sentimiento de alegría, salvo una gran sonrisa – Todos siguen siendo ellos mismos, no han cambiado en nada.

– Si, supongo que sí – Sonrió la Sakura a su lado. De la nada recordó algo que le causaba curiosidad, pero se le adelantaron.

– Naruto – Dijo la suave voz de la dulce Hinata – Dime ¿has vuelto a tener pesadillas? – Preguntó con cierto interés, o quizás solo buscaba una forma de conversar con él.

– Hinata. Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no, por suerte no. Debió ser algo pasajero, una simple pesadilla sin importancia. Gracias por preguntar Hinata – Dedicó una sonrisa amable a la chica de ojos perlados.

– Es que, me, me preocupé un poco, pero me alegra que no fuera nada relevante – Respondió ella, claramente sonrojada y desviando la mirada del rubio.

Por su parte la Haruno no pudo evitar sentir cierta molestia, aunque muy leve, al escuchar como la Hyuga le robaba la pregunta de la boca y se llevaba la atención de su compañero. Dejando eso de lado, pasaron solo unos minutos, en los cuales Naruto se recostó en la grama esperando, como todos, que los maestros salieran para saber más de la reunión.

– Chicos, los maestros están saliendo vamos – Comentó rápidamente Rock lee al ver a los miembros del a reunión salir.

Todos se levantaron para ir a hablar con ellos. Naruto se proponía lo mismo cuando de la nada sintió una presencia y escuchó un muy leve susurro detrás de él, lo que le causó un leve escalofrió, volvió la mirada, logrando ver una sombra moverse hacia un callejón de forma rápida. Lleno de curiosidad la siguió logrando ver como se adentraba más en estrechos callejones, los cuales pasó por alto que no conocía.

– Oye, espera ¿Quién eres? – Preguntaba sin respuesta.

Solo escuchaba un susurro tan bajo que era incompresible. Siguió por esos extraños callejones tratando de alcanzar la sombra, hasta llegar a un callejón cerrado, uno muy alto que era imposible de saltar. Entonces notó algo.

– No recuerdo esta parte de la ciudad ¿Dónde estoy? – Se dijo así mismo.

Algo se movió detrás de él ágilmente, como si hubiera caído. Al mirar sobre su hombro una vez más allí estaba, esa sombra en forma de humano, solo con ese enorme y perturbador ojo enorme observándolo. El miedo lo invadió y dio un fuerte grito que terminó por despertarlo. Todo había sido un sueño una vez más. Estaba recostado en la grama donde minutos antes se había dormido. Sin embargo no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Sakura, arrodillada, quien le miraba preocupada.

– ¿Naruto estas bien, que fue ese grito? – Preguntó.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? – Estaba algo desorientado mientras miraba sus manos temblar ligeramente.

– Solo te dormiste unos minutos. Pero ¿Por qué gritaste así? No me digas que… – Sabía bien lo que podía ser, pero quería confirmarlo.

– Si, otra vez esa pesadilla. La sombra con el ojo – Respondió suspirando, pero ahora si estaba preocupado, dos veces no podían ser casualidad.

– Tenemos que decirle a Kakashi o Tsunade, Naruto, sea lo que sea no debes ocultarlo – Surgió ella ayudándolo a levantarse – Ven, creo que los maestros están saliendo ya de su reunión.

Ahora nos alejamos a una gran distancia de la aldea de la hoja, a tal distancia que en esta locación el cielo está completamente despejado y el día es precios. No hay un solo rastro de ciudades o pueblos cercanos solo un hermoso relieve hecho de pasto con escasos árboles y en la distancia grandes e imponentes montañas, lo único que podemos apreciar hecho por el hombre es un gran camino empedrado que debe conectar algunas aldeas.

Aun lado de dicho camino se encuentra una río, un río muy apacible y de aguas cristalinas, es aquí donde nos encontramos con cierto hombre que deserto a las filas samurái, el ronin Hideo, aprovechaba la soledad del entorno para ducharse en dicho río. Estaba en el agua permitiendo ver su esculpido torso, que a pesar de su edad, cercana a los cuarenta años, no se le nota para nada fuera de forma, bastante trabajado pero con decenas de cicatrices por el torso y brazos.

En la orilla del río, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol había dejado sus ropas y su espada, la cual, sin que él se diera cuenta, se había salido de la funda liberando ese tétrico ojo negro. El ronin salió del agua, tomando unas telas para cubrir sus genitales. Se tomó un momento para recostarse bajo el freso árbol, entonces notó su espada.

– ¿Oye, que diablos haces? – Cuestionó algo molesto tomándola – Sabes que no puedes salirte cuando quieras, y te di la orden de dormir.

– Lo siento Hideo, no pude evitarlo – El ojo se volvió en una boca – Pero otra vez sentí una de las presencias y quise investigar más sobre eso. Creo que inconscientemente no estamos acercando.

– No me interesa, no quiero problemas con los ninjas ni con nadie, más te vale dejar de meterte en problemas – Alegó serio.

– Envié otra sombra para espiarlo – Rió un poco por la reacción de su compañero.

– ¿Por qué carajos? – Exclamó aún más molesto – No entiendes, ya no vamos a luchar, ya no formaremos parte de las guerras o los problemas y tú te pones a espiar a esos sujetos, si son tan poderosos como dices que nos garantiza que no te perciben igual

– Es un chico – Sonrió de forma maliciosa – Bastante joven, cabellos rubios y…

– ¡No me importa, no quiero saberlo y por nada del mundo iremos hacia él! – Sin dudas las acciones de su espada no le agradaba. Respiró hondo y se relajó – Por favor **Akumu** , no quiero problemas, solo quiero paz y vivir mi vida de forma relajada ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, amigo?

La boca de la espada no alegó nada más, solo bufó y se aguardó en la funda por si sola. Los minutos pasaron en los que el ronin disfrutó de ese pacifico dia, solo escuchando las melodías de la naturales, aves, viento y el cauce del rio.

Tomo sus ropas volviendo a vestirse, colocando su espada en su cintura y el sombrero de paja en su cabeza, encaminándose por el camino empedrado en dirección desconocida, dejando que el viento lo llevara hasta inciertos destinos.

Viajamos velozmente hacia la aldea oculta de la arena, en el edificio del Kazekage, donde al igual que Konoha, se llevaba a cabo una reunión con todos los miembros del consejo ante la noticia de la amenaza invasora samurái. A diferencia que Konoha ellos no contaban con alguna información acerca del pasado, se limitaban a los escasos conocimientos que se tenían. En síntesis, solo eran conscientes que había un ejército de guerreros desconocidos que amenazaba con ataques indiscriminados hacia cualquier nación.

– Esta es toda la información que teneos acerca de la amenaza samurái, mi lord – Terminó su informe el jonin Baki ante los miembros del consejo, el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

– Entonces ¿No sabemos nada sobre ellos? – Cuestionó Temari con una ceja arqueada y ante el silencio de su hermano.

– Me, me temo que no Temari, no tenemos idea de sus habilidades, solo sabemos que son miles y muy agresivos en combate – Agregó con cierta frustración.

– Sin esa información no podemos planear una estrategia para defendernos, necesitamos más información – Objetó Kankuro cruzado de brazos – Debemos enviar espías y exploradores.

– Se tardarían días en eso. Incluso si los capturan revelarían la localización de nuestra aldea, es muy riesgoso – Alegó un miembro del consejo – Debemos mejorar las defensas de la ciudad y las fortalezas cercanas.

– Los samurái no son el único riesgo, ya se olvidaron de los Akatsuki, siguen escondidos, esperando un momento para atacar, y estos parecen idóneos para que nos ataquen, además, lo samurái están demasiado lejos aún enfrentaran a otras aldeas antes que a nosotros, allí tendremos más información sobre ellos. Mantengámonos al margen – Sugirió otro de ellos.

Los miembros comenzaron a alegar entre ellos generando un pequeño alboroto en la sala, hasta que el sonido de un vaso dejado en la mesa con cierta fuerza los calló, volviendo todos sus miradas a su Kazekage.

– Somos la aldea oculta de la arena porque estamos a la mitad de un desierto – Comentó con su voz baja pero algo tenebrosa – No porque nos ocultemos de los conflictos. Los samurái se suponían extintos, ahora han regresado y dudo que sea con buenas intenciones.

– ¿Qué ordena lord Kazekage? – Cuestionaron los miembros del consejo.

– Dos cosas, las únicas que podemos hacer de momento. Enviaremos escuadrones de elite para que vigilen las fronteras, día y noche. Además quiero reunirme con la Hokage de la hoja, este conflicto nos concierne a todos, no solo a la aldea del a arena. Dicho esto no hay más que agregar, pueden retirarse.

Quizás a algunos no les agradaba las ideas del Kazekage, pero igual ordenes eran órdenes y debía acatarse al pie de la letra, al final Gaara se quedó solo con sus hermanos.

– ¿Crees que los de la hoja sepan más sobre los samurái que nosotros? – Cuestionó el maestro en títeres con cierta intriga ante la reunión que su hermano ordenó.

– Quizás sí, quizás no. No lo sé, lo que me interesa es que juntos encontremos una solución al conflicto, no sabemos cuáles son las intenciones de los invasores samurái, pero debemos estar preparados para lo que tengan en mente. Nosotros y los de la Hoja debemos estar unidos para lo que venga.

Sus hermanos no estaban tan seguros de eso, por alguno motivo y a pesar de los acuerdos y alianzas no había mucha confianza aun entre las aldeas, pero Gaara no se preocupaba por eso, quizás veía el potencial caótico de la llegada de los samurái y que todos los ninjas estaban en riesgo por igual sin importar su aldea de procedencia.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	7. Capítulo 7: Planes en la oscuridad

**Capítulo 7: Planes en la oscuridad**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **09 de febrero. Caminos hacia el este, país del fuego.**

Cuatro días han pasado desde aquellas reuniones que se presentaron tanto en la aldea de la hoja, como en la aldea de la arena, por parte de Konoha, dicha reunión realmente no llegó a nada, salvo develar secretos del pasado y de los samurái, entre otras cosas. Por otro lado, los ninjas de la aldea de la arena, quienes no conocen tantos aspectos históricos sobre los invasores, decidieron prepararse para lo que pudieran llegar, lo que fue reforzar las fronteras y solicitar una reunión con la hokage, esto para tratar de establecer estrategias para enfrentarse a un posible ataque samurái.

Para dicha misión diplomática, Tsunade ordenó un grupo de escolta para su viaje hacia la aldea de la arena, esto para evitar posibles riesgos durante el camino hasta dicho lugar. Los ninjas elegidos fueron los pertenecientes a los equipos Kakashi, y Gai, incluyendo al capitán Yamato como miembro del primero. Puesto que no era algo de máxima urgencia, de momento, los ninjas de la hoja deambulaban a paso normal, sin apurar su viaje, por eso dicho recorrido se extendió por varios días, para su suerte estaban ya a solo un día de camino.

Ante ese día tan fresco y soleado, todos los miembros de la caravana se notaban animados y de buen humor, incluyendo a la rubia hokage, quien tiene cierta fama de irritable, en este día se le veía incluso sonriente. Sin embargo, en la retaguardia aquel ninja rubio no parecía muy alegre como sus compañeros. Su maestro y ahora compañero se acercó al ver que se rezagaba.

– ¿Todo bien, Naruto? – Cuestionó acercándose a él.

– Sí, claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Respondió tratando de fingir buen humor, fallando muy claramente.

– Pues no lo pareces. ¿Qué ocurre? – Insistió el ninja enmascarado.

– Es sobre lo de mis pesadillas – Suspiró revelando lo que le afligía.

Al escuchar la mención de las pesadillas rápidamente Sakura se acercó también, para escuchar mejor y hablar también con él.

– ¿Volviste a tener otra pesadilla con esa cosa? – Fue lo que cuestionó la Haruno, denotando un atisbo de preocupación.

– Si, otra vez – Respondió agachando la mirada, realmente lo que incomodaba más al rubio, no eran las pesadillas, si no preocupar a sus compañeros. Igual diría lo que pasó – Fue ayer en la noche, mientras acampábamos.

– ¿Qué soñaste esta vez? – Preguntó Kakashi, manteniendo su serenidad, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo preocupante.

El chico suspiró un poco para hacer memoria y comenzar a relatar su nueva pesadilla.

 ** _Relato de la pesadilla_**

Era la noche anterior. Todos los miembros de la escolta de Tsunade, y ella misma, estaban ya descansando después de un largo día de caminata. Una cabaña hecha por la madera de Yamato sería su refugio. Todos descansaban incluido Naruto, hasta que de la nada un sonido casi imperceptible logró despertarlo.

– ¿Qué, que fue eso? – Cuestionó medio dormido mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Lo primero que vería seria la puerta de dicha cabaña abierta, cosa que lo extrañaría, así que se levantó para ver si alguien de su grupo la había abierto y salido. Más no vería a nadie fuera, solo el oscuro bosque y una fría brisa moviendo las ramas de los árboles y plantas.

– Qué raro, quizás alguien salió y olvidó cerrar la puerta – Tiritando ante el frio se abrazó a si mismo con intenciones de regresar al cálido interior de la cabaña.

Al dar la espalda presintió algo detrás y rápidamente arrojó un par de kunais. Lo que estaba allí era, una vez más, ese ente negro con un gran ojo en la cabeza, a quien los kunais atravesaron como si de humo estuviera hecho. El rubio Uzumaki tembló un poco y retrocedió, pero esta vez no se asustaría, tragó saliva y se armó de valor para encarar a su acechador.

– Otra vez tú, monstruo – Alegó apretando los dientes para juntar valor.

El ente permanecía allí, de pie, en silencio, solo mirándolo, analizando de pies a cabeza a Naruto.

– Ya me cansé de ti imbécil – Gruñó comenzando a correr hacia el ente – Esta vez serás tu que el que grite.

Llegó hasta él, comenzando un ataque feroz, lanzando golpes y patadas fuertes una tras otra. Sin embargo, era como luchar contra el humo, no hacía nada, solo lo atravesaba. Pero el ninja era aguerrido, o más bien, terco – Jutsu clones de sombra – Creyó posible que atacar en mayor cantidad haría una diferencia, lo cual no ocurrió, los múltiples ataques no hacían nada.

Cuando Naruto bajó la guardia para pensar en algo diferente, el ente se abalanzó en un parpadeo tomándolo por el cuello con fuerza, su mano se había hecho tangible, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía siendo humo, lo cual descubrió Naruto al tratar de zafarse de su agarre, que se volvió imposible.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? – Cuestionó el Ente con una voz susurrante y demasiado grave como para ser de un humano – ¿Qué hay dentro de ti? dime

El ninja no entendía de qué hablaba esa criatura, no comprendía a qué se refería con "Dentro de ti" además que el aire comenzaba a faltarle por el agarre. Antes que se desmayará el Kyubi apareció detrás de ellos, a lo que el ente le miró.

– Allí estas – Dijo sin soltar a Naruto – Dime ¿Qué eres, cuál es tu forma? No puedo verte. Pero puedo sentirte y sé que estas frente a mí, resides en el cuerpo de este humano.

El Kyubi le miró con cierta extrañes, para luego rugir con todas sus fuerzas haciendo desaparecer al ente y liberar al Naruto, quien al caer, no tardó en desmayarse, desmayo que puso fin a su sueño. Despertando, sudando frio y con el corazón a mil por hora.

Todo había sido un sueño más, estaba en aquella cabaña junto a sus compañeros. Suspiró para tratar de calmarse, mirando sus manos temblar una vez más.

 ** _Relato de la pesadilla fin_**

Eso fue lo que comentó a su compañera y maestro mientras seguían el camino con los demás miembros de la escolta. Kakashí ocultaba su preocupación, y sobre todo su gran intriga, era muy claro que, sea lo que sea, esa criatura estaba detrás del Kyubi, no de Naruto como tal. Por su parte Sakura, solo miraba a su compañero y amigo, quien tenía la mirada algo baja, lo que le ocurría la Naruto la preocupaba mucho.

– Tendremos que hablar con Tsunade por el momento, cuando el maestro Jiraiya regresé sabrá que hacer – Surgirá Kakashi para animar a Naruto mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombre del chico – No tienes que preocuparte Naruto, no es nada grave.

– Sí, estoy segura que el maestro Jiraiya sabrá que hacer. Lo que importa ahora es que te olvides de esas pesadillas y te animes, después de todo vamos a la aldea de la arena y será la primera vez que veamos a Gaara como Kazekage – Lo que Sakura quería era distraer a Naruto para que olvidara esos pensamientos, adornado sus palabras con una bella sonrisa.

– Si, es verdad, lo había olvidado. Gaara se volvió Kazekage durante estos años – Rápidamente sus inquietudes se desvanecieron al pensar en lo tanto que había avanzado su amigo – Gaara ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado?

Ahora nos ausentamos de esos bosques y nos regresamos a la locación del ronin. Hideo se había percatado que su espada había actuado, una vez más, a sus espaldas saliendo sola de la funda para volver a enviar sus sombras hacia el chico. Esto el ronin no lo podía permitir una vez más, pues no solo ponía en riesgo su anonimato, sino que también era un desacato a la orden que le había dado, así que esta vez tomaría medidas.

– ¡Oye ¿No hablaras en serio? No puede sellarme, no seas injusto Hideo! – Espetaba la boca negra de la espada ligeramente salida de la funda.

Hideo había dejado la espada en el suelo y se sentó frente a ella a una distancia de un par de metros. Juntó sus manos para concentrarse.

– No me dejaste otra opción Akumu, te dije, no, te pedí por favor, que dejaras en paz a esa persona, que no me interesa saber nada de su poder o de lo que carajos tenga dentro – Respondió tratando de concentrarse y relajarse.

– Oye, que ingrato eres, lo hago por los dos, es para… – Trataba de excusarse, pero Hideo no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

– ¿Ingrato? ¿Por los dos? A mí no me vas a engañar idiota, te conozco desde hace treinta malditos años. Eres un entrometido, arrogante, sanguinario y cruel ser. Solo quieres llegar hasta esa cosa para pelear con él o ella, o eso o… Lo que sea – Arqueo la ceja algo molesto denotando una vena en su frente.

–… Carajo, me conoces muy bien Hideo – La espada no pudo evitar reír un poco, pues le dijeron sus verdades – Aun así, si me sellas no podrás disfrutar de mi hermosa y agraciada compañía, ni siquiera podrás usarme hasta que deshagas el sello, estarás indefenso si alguien te ataca.

– Lamentaré un poco estar solo… Además, no necesito una espada, ya no volveré a luchar, idiota – Suspiró un poco, al no poder concentrarse por la discusión, y pues sin su espada estaría solo realmente.

– Si ya no te agrado entonces abandóname en un oscuro bosque, y consíguete una espada más bella y más joven ¡Eso es lo que quieres, todos los humanos son iguales! Mi madre siempre me lo decía, nunca confíes en un humano… – La espada fingía llorar, incluso, cambió su voz a la de una mujer, una mujer muy dramática.

– ¡Ya cállate! – Exclamó molesto y frustrado por tan burda actuación – Eres más dramático que una mujer.

– Es mi mejor actuación de mujer – No pudo evitar reír ante la reacción del Fujigawara.

– No eres mujer, tampoco eres hombre… ¡Maldita sea ni siquiera eres humano! – Se levantó rápidamente y le dio varios pisotones – Eres solo un estúpido tengu experto en molestar y hacerme rabiar. Deja de usar las voces de los muertos maldita sea.

– ¡Ya, ya baste de violencia carajo, me arruinas el filo! – Exclamó la espada ante sus pisotones – Está bien me voy a callar.

Hideo suspiró pesadamente tratando de calmarse una vez más y regresó a donde estaba sentado para intentar una vez más concentrarse.

– Mira Akumu. Somos amigos, lo sé, pero también sé que nunca cambiaras, si te dejó así, volver a salirte mientras duermo para buscar a esa persona. Y lo siento, pero eso ya no es parte de mí, ya no voy a luchar, ya no quiero derramar sangre de inocentes sin motivos otra vez, por eso no necesito una espada – Su voz se tornó más relajada y amigable – aun así, seguirás a mi lado por que hicimos un pacto, siempre estaremos juntos hasta el día de mi muerte, y eso no lo voy a incumplir. Ahora debo sellarte, lo siento amigo.

Volvió a su concentración juntado sus palmas y cerrando los ojos, a lo que la espada no se opuso esta vez, incluso guardó silencio – **_Sello de tres puntos –_** Su energía comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo en forma de luz amarilla tenue. Un triángulo se dibujó en el suelo con la espada en el centro, esta se enfundó sola y un símbolo apareció en la funda, el triángulo se hizo más pequeños hasta desaparecer, y en cuestión de segundos el sello se había completado. Akumu estaba encerrado en la espada y no podría jamás, por sí solo, liberarse, solo Hideo podría hacerlo.

– Lo siento, amigo. Cuando ya no haya riesgo te liberaré, lo prometo – Comentó el ronin mientras tomaba la espada y la colocaba en su cintura.

Suspiró un poco, pues la idea de encerrar así a su mejor amigo no le gustaba. Dejó que la fresca brisa del lugar lo relajara, cambio su semblante y puso rumbo hacia su incierto destino otra vez.

Dejando esta situación de lado nos vamos al norte, a una locación prácticamente desconocida, excepto para aquellos que saben a dónde ir exactamente. En medio de un gran e inmenso bosque, a los pies de una gran montaña, allí en una entrada secreta, solo diferenciada por un papel con un símbolo en este. Dicha entrada da acceso a una bien abastecida guarida, aunque carente de luz natural es perfectamente iluminada mediante antorchas. Grandes y largos pasillos conforman dicho escondrijo, además de decenas de habitaciones, la mayoría vacías.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a una gran e inmensa sala, era muy amplia y con un techo muy elevado, perfecta para entrenamientos de combate. Allí cierto ninja buscado por crímenes, y antiguo sannin, se encontraba sentado mientras degustaba una taza de té. Frente a él se llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento, este entre el desaparecido Sasuke y Kabuto, el otro aprendiz/sirviente de Orochimaru.

Por difícil que pareciera, el ninja de lentes y cola de caballo estaba a la par, o incluso, por encima del Uchiha. Sasuke se lanzaba al ataque con sus espada, arrojando feroces cortes verticales y horizontales, que su adversario esquivaba de forma muy elegante, cual si fueran pasos de baile, lo que solo lograba frustrar más al Uchiha

– ¿No has logrado mejorar? A este paso jamás alcanzaras a tu hermano – Advirtió de forma algo cínica el ninja de las serpientes mientras bebía de su té.

Sasuke solo gruñó e insistió en la fiereza de sus ataques. Saltó arrojando un corte vertical, Kabuto simplemente se hizo a una lado para evitarlo, allí el Uchiha intentó un corte horizontal, más fuerte que veloz, el cual fue previsto por su adversario, quien con un kunai lo desvió abriendo la guardia de Sasuke y se acercó para conectar un fulminante codazo en la quijada del pelinegro, derribándolo y haciéndolo soltar sus espada. El Uchiha, antes que nada intentó retomar su arma, pero Kabuto se colocó a su lado aplastando su pecho con su pie para que no se moviera. Contuvo el dolor, gruñendo, levantó su mano para arrojar un rayo eléctrico intentando herir a su agresor.

Kabuto tuvo que alejarse para evitar el ataque, lo que Sasuke aprovechó para retomar su espada y volver al ataque – Estilo de fuego, Jutsu bola de fuego – Colocando su mano en su boca crea una bola de fuego que avanza a gran velocidad hacia su rival. Sin embargo, este también tiene sus trucos, da un gran salto hasta llegar al techo donde, cual araña, logra asirse con las manos y pies. Comenzó a avanzar muy rápidamente hacia Sasuke, al estar sobre él se dejó caer – Bisturí de chakra – Con su energía formó en ambas manos dos afiladas hojas con las que intentó cortar al Uchiha, quien pudo prever todo con su sharingan, saltando a tiempo para evitarlo.

Kabuto no se detuvo y se arrojó tras de él tirando cortes veloces y certeros, si bien Sasuke podía esquivarlos, la velocidad del cuatro ojos no le permitía contraatacar. Hasta que tuvo la oportunidad y se agachó tratando de patear las piernas de Kabuto, este solo retrocedió de un salto para evitar ser derribado.

– ¡Estilo de fuego, jutsu llamas de fénix! – Exclamó Sasuke.

Desde su boca comenzó a arrojar bolas de fuego, una tras otra y tras otra, el cuatro ojos las esquivaba ágilmente, pero la cantidad y la intensidad comenzaban a aumentar, obligando a Kabuto a retroceder para tener más espacio para sus evasiones.

– Te tengo cuatro ojos – Sonrió seguro el Uchiha – ¡Estilo de fuego, jutsu fuego de dragón! – Desde su boca arrojó una feroz llamarada dirigida hacia Kabuto.

– Maldición – Alegó Kabuto, ese ataque sin dudas era peligroso, pero tenía una opción para evitarlo. Rápidamente llevó sus manos al suelo – Invocación, Rashomon rojo.

Con esta invocación frente a él emergió una puerta de roca con la cara de algún ogro en color rojo, no tan grande como las que invoca su maestro, pero lo suficiente para detener el ataque de fuego del Uchiha. El fuego comenzó a consumirla, pero no lograba destruirla, aun así Sasuke tenía otro plan, preparó su mano derecha, comenzando a cubrirla con electricidad hasta crear una esfera que irradiaba destellos eléctricos, sin embargo, había una diferencia con la técnica aprendida de Kakashi, esta versión era de color negro – Chidori negro – Enunció y se lanzó al ataque corriendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la puerta donde arrojó su ataque atravesándola como si de papel se tratase y buscando alcanzar a Kabuto.

No lo logró, cuando la puerta cayó en pedazos pudo notar la ausencia del cuatro ojos. Percibió que estaba detrás de él y rápidamente arrojó un corque con su espada

– Suficiente – Ordenó Orochimaru a ambos, logrando que se detuvieran en el último momento.

La espada de Sasuke estaba a escasos centímetros del cuello de Kabuto, no óbstate, un kunai en manos de Kabuto estaba a nada de tocar el cuello del Uchiha.

– Fue un buen entrenamiento, ahora acérquense – Ordenó el maestro de ambos.

Con el orgullo pateado por no lograr vencer a su rival, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que guardar su espada y cercarse a su maestro. Los dos se sentaron frente a Orochimaru esperando lo que sea que les fuera a decir.

– Sasuke has mejorado, pero aun estas lejos de lo que deseas. Tu ímpetu ya no parece ser el mismo que cuando llegaste ¿crees que a este vas a superar a Itachi? – Cuestionó la serpiente blanca con una mirada apacible.

– Hago lo que puedo – Gruñó el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos – Simplemente no tengo la misma motivación, estar aquí encerrado me vuelve loco.

– Al parecer el aislamiento le ha afectado psicológicamente, mi señor – Agregó Kabuto mientras serbia té para ambos.

– No necesito seguir encerrado y luchando contra este idiota o tus demás sirviente, necesito un enfrentamiento real, necesito un combate real para poder seguir mejorando, usar mis habilidades en alguien ¡Dame una misión! – Exclamó de forma frustrada y con cierta desesperación.

Orochimaru solo le miró sonriente, su típica sonrisa macabra y retorcida, acarició su barbilla un momento pensando en que podía emplear al Uchiha. Antes que la serpiente blanca dijera algo su asistente/sirviente tuvo una idea.

– Está lo de esos tres raros, mi señor – Sugirió Kabuto mientras daba un sorbo a tu té.

– ¿Tres raros, de que se trata? – Cuestionó Sasuke, con curiosidad.

– Es verdad, será una buena misión para probar tus habilidades Sasuke – Sonrió Orochimaru – Veras, aunque no estas al nivel como para vencer a Kabuto, por motivos que no te voy a explicar, estoy seguro que has mejorado lo suficiente como para hacer frente a retos reales. Tu misión es liberar a una tercia de ninjas, estos serán tu nuevos compañeros, cuando lo hagas, entonces comenzara tus verdaderas misiones.

– ¿Qué clase de misiones? – Cuestionó muy interesado en lo que decía.

– Algo muy importante, darás caza a los Akatsuki – Ordenó de forma tajante pero sonriendo. Ante la mirada sorprendida del Uchiha – ¿O acaso no estas listo para este reto Uchiha? – Le miró de forma retadora, sabiendo bien su respuesta.

– Claro que estoy listo, sobre todo para dejar este agujero – Bufó dándole la espalda – iré a descansar, mañana saldré a liberar a esos tres, espero sean competentes para cazar los Akatsuki.

El Uchiha sin decir nada se retiró de esa gran sala, dejando a su compañero y su maestro tomando el té y conversado acerca de otros temas.

– ¿Qué pasará con los invasores samurái, mi señor? –Preguntó Kabuto.

– Esperaré que Sasuke arme a su equipo, luego dejaré que él se encargue de reunirse con esos samuráis, no tengo intenciones de revelarme aun. Igual y pueden ser útiles para algo – Respondió despreocupado, casi menospreciando a los invasores.

La noche se cierne sobre el mundo, y nos situamos en las inmediaciones áridas de la aldea de la arena. En medio de la fría noche cuatro sombras deambulan camino hacia dicha aldea. Cuatro sombras cubiertas por túnicas negras con nubes rojas bordadas.

– Mi estimado Sasori ¿Qué exquisitas obras has traído para esta misión? – Cuestionó el más joven del grupo, con una larga cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta y con un largo mechón cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

– Lo que ves es lo que usaré. En esta patética aldea no habrá ninjas que requieran más que mi Hiruko. Para eso los traje a ustedes conmigo – Respondió uno más bajo, en una especia de cuerpo amorfo y redondo, mostrando solo su rostro, que no se veía muy humano.

– Lo dices como si estuvieses a cargo – Bufó otro de los acompañantes, un tanto más alto que el primero, con su grisácea cabellera peinada completamente hacia atrás y en su espalda una guadaña con tres hojas rojas.

– Hidan. Te recuerdo que Sasori está al mando, así que cállate y obedece – Ordenó el cuarto miembro del escuadrón. El más alto del grupo, de piel oscura y rostro casi cubierto por completo, dejando visible solo sus verdes ojos.

– ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué Deidara y yo no podemos estar al mando, Kakuzu? – Cuestionó Hidan bufando y cruzado de brazos.

– Porque son jóvenes y estúpidos – Respondió Sasori, haciendo reír a Kakuzu. Y molestando al otro par. Hasta que se detuvieron – Llegamos ¿recuerdan la misión?

– Claro que sí, destrozar y matar todo lo que podamos, solo debemos asegurar al jinchuriki – Respondieron los otros tres. Estando ya frente a la entrada de la aldea de la arena.

– Así es. Bien, que la fiesta comience – Ordenó Sasori con una pequeña risa, un tanto macabra.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	8. Capítulo 8: La aldea de la arena atacada

**Capítulo 8: La aldea de la arena bajo ataque**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **09 de febrero. Aldea de la arena.**

Es una noche bastante fresca en la aldea de la arena, el viento sopla con fuerza elevando ligeramente la arena del suelo. La luna desde el cielo despejado lo observa todo con plenitud, el cielo del desierto carece, casi por completo, de nubes. Nos encontramos en este momento en la aldea oculta de la arena, más precisamente, en la entrada de la misma. Por órdenes del consejo, la seguridad se había duplicado, incluyendo los famosos cazadores ANBU, había por lo menos un par de docenas de ninjas custodiando ese lugar.

Frente a la entrada y ocultos en una brisa cargada de arena había cuatro figuras vestidas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas, ellos permanecían de pie, solo mirando a los incautos ninjas que aún no detectaban su presencia.

– Kakuzu, Hidan, comiencen – Susurró quien estaba al mando de dicha misión, Sasori. Sin objetar nada, ambos ninjas dieron un gran salto buscando caer entre las filas de ninjas que vigilaban – Deidara, prepárate para el ataque aéreo.

Kakuzu fue el primero en caer sobre la muralla, dicha forma de llegada llamó la atención, un par de ninjas le vieron, pero antes que pudieran decir algo el akatsuki los había tomado por el cuello con fuerza, tal fuerza que parecía estar a punto de partirles el cuello. No se molestó en asfixiarlos, extendió sus brazos gracias su habilidad de jiongu y los arrojó con gran fuerza hacia la aldea, aunque sobrevivieran a tal caída terminarían con muchos huesos rotos. Antes que reaccionará sonó la alarma y los ninjas comenzaron a entrar en acción, una campana repicaba por toda la muralla y subsecuentemente por la aldea. Era una alarma y solo significaba una cosa… – ¡Nos atacan! – Gritaban los ninjas buscando llegar a Kakuzu y rodearlo.

– Bien, supongo que se acabó el ataque sorpresa – Se dijo a sí mismo al tiempo que se despojaba de su túnica y dejaba salir la primera de sus máscaras, la máscara de fuego. La cual cubriría su espalda en el combate.

Ante tal técnica los ninjas retrocedieron para analizar la situación, lo que no fue tan buena idea pues la mascará atacó con una poderosa llamarada, calcinado a un puñado de ninjas incautos, por su propia mano Kakuzu se arrojó a la ofensiva con su poderoso taijutsu. Golpe tras golpe, extendía sus brazos y los arrojaba hacia la aldea, los kunais y shurikens se clavaban en su piel pero el ninja zombi ni se inmuta. Salta alto en el aire logrando que sus rivales se fijen en él y no en su máscara de fuego, quien arroja una nueva llamarada sobre ellos calcinando a otros más.

– Eres un presumido Kakuzu, siempre te gusta llevarte todas las miradas ¿Verdad? – Alegaba con una sonrisa siniestra el otro akatsuki sobre la muralla.

A sus pies había ya unos seis o siete ninjas, ejecutados mediante esa guadaña roja de tres hojas, y aunque estaba rodeado por otro más no se molestaba en prestarles mucha atención, a pesar de tener unos ocho kunais clavados en la espalda y cuello.

– ¡Estilo de tierra, jutsu…! – Antes que el ninja terminara sus posiciones de manos la guadaña de Hidan se había clavado en su cráneo.

– Oye, no me distraigas, estúpido, quiero ver a Kakuzu pelear. No me dejan otra opción, tendré que matarlos a todos – Se encogió de hombros.

Jaló su guadaña mediante el cable que la une a él, logrando llevarse el cuerpo del ninja aun clavado, comenzó a girarla por el aire rengado la sangre del cadáver por todo lados y sobre sus compañeros, quienes miraban con horror el cuerpo de su compañero girara y girar hasta que la cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo y este salió volando, aprovechando su distracción Hidan se lanzó sobre ellos moviendo su guadaña de un lado a otro asesinando sin problemas a los asustados ninjas.

– Ese par siempre con sus locuras ¿No, Sasori? – Comentó Deidara sobre una de sus creaciones de arcilla, una especie de ave enorme.

– Deja de mirar y ponte a trabajar – Fue la respuesta de su compañero quien caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la entrada.

– Siempre has gruñón, pero claro, quien es el que siempre está contigo, pues yo. Maldito imbécil – Bufó algo ofendido mientras alzaba el vuelo.

Por otro lado, en el edificio central, el del kazekage, las tropas tomaban sus posiciones esperando las ordenes de sus capitanes, el temor y la incertidumbre era más que obvio, aun no sabían que luchaban contra lo akatsuki.

– Estamos listos lord Kazekage, ya se dio la orden de llevar a los civiles al refugio subterráneo, y los escuadrones esperan órdenes – Informó uno de los más importante ninjas de la aldea, Baki, anterior maestro de los hermanos de la arena.

Gaara miraba todo desde su balcón acompañado de sus hermanos. Su mirada era más seria de lo normal, la ira y la furia invadía su ser, pero sabía que debía controlarse para poder vencer a los atacantes. Esperaba solo una cosa para comenzar su ataque, y era saber a qué se enfrentaban. Por su parte, la mayor de los tres se notaba ansiosa, mas al ver las llamas ardiendo en la entrada, se desesperaba, quería ya lanzarse al ataque. Kankuro era más serio, su mirada estaba fija en lo que se movía en la muralla, que a esa distancia a penas vería algo.

– ¿Baki? – Articuló con su lúgubre voz el kazekage mientras lo miraba de reojo.

– Mi señor, aun… – Entonces recibió un mensaje mediante el comunicador en su oreja. Lo que escuchó lo sorprendió, pero era lo que esperaban – ¡Mi señor, los atacantes visten túnicas negras con nubes rojas! son...

– Akatsuki – Gruñó Gaara apretando un poco los dientes – Atención. Baki, dirige las defensas desde las torres y envía un escuadrón a proteger a los civiles que aún no han llegado al refugio. Temari, llévate al escuadrón 2, trata de retomar la muralla. Kankuro, llévate al 3 y 4, no dejes que avancen más, defiende las calles principales – Dio sus órdenes al tiempo que su arena comenzaba a salir de su calabaza.

– ¡Ya era hora! – Alegó al instante la rubia saliendo rápidamente mediante saltos en dirección a la muralla.

– No dejaré que esos bastardos avancen, yo me encargo – Sonrió algo confiado el marionetista, aunque solo trataba de disimular el nerviosismo. Al instante salió a esa posición.

– ¿Usted qué hará, lord kazekage? – Preguntó Baki antes de ir a su posición.

– Defenderé el cielo – Respondió serio mirando una extraña ave blanca que volaba sobre la aldea. La arena se juntó bajó sus pies creando una especie de plataforma y al instante despegó hacia esa cosa.

Los ninjas se desplegaron por toda la aldea buscando alcanzar a los enemigos. De regreso en la muralla, Kakuzu había terminado de asesinar a los que defendían el lugar, el ninja zombi se notaba casi sin ningún daño, salvo arañazos sin valor. Por su lado Hidan estaba muy enfocado en apilar todos los cadáveres que había logrado colectar, tenía un cuchillo clavado en el cuello y tres kunais en la espalda, pero no le importaba.

– ¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces, Hidan? – Cuestionó Kakuzu acercándose a él, al verlo apilar los cadáveres.

– Ordeno un poco, Kakuzu, ofreceré estos cadáveres a mi señor Jashin – Respondió sonriendo, hasta que decidió sacarse el cuchillo del cuello – Mira lo que hicieron estos idiotas, me dejaron un agujero en la garganta. Podrás suturarme ¿Verdad? – Dijo riendo un poco.

– Luego. Debemos ir a buscar al jinchuriki, démonos prisa – Ordenó el sombrío ninja.

Antes que saltaran de la muralla, recibieron una poderosa ventisca que casi los arroja al otro lado. Se arrodillaron y clavaron sus manos para evitar salir volando.

– No irán a ningún lado – Se escuchó la voz de Temari, quien apareció frente a ellos, con su gran abanico desplegado y detrás de ella cinco ninjas con diferentes armas – Pagaran por esto, lamentaran haber atacado esta aldea.

– ¿Es una broma? – Alegó Kakuzu extrañado al ver ese raro abanico.

– No, no lo es, seguro vinieron para refrescarnos. Qué bien, porque estoy cansado, asesinar ninjas inútiles me quita el aliento – Se burló Hidan mientras reía a carcajadas.

La rubia de cuatro coletas gruñó más que furiosa por la risa perversa de ese sujeto. Rápidamente agitó su abanicó otra vez con más fuerza ahora, creando una mayor corriente de viento, logrando que Hidan saliera volando por estar distraído, para su suerte Kakuzu lo atrapó por la pierna con su brazo extendido mientras con el otro se aferraba al suelo.

– ¡No te distraigas en un combate, maldito imbécil! – Gruñó el zombi mientras la corriente terminaba.

Cuando pudo atacar Kakuzu uso el cuerpo de Hidan como arma, tratando de golpear a los ninjas rivales con él, pero estos lo esquivaron, causando que Hidan fuera estrellado contra el suelo con rudeza.

– Kakuzu, hijo de puta ¿Acaso me viste cara de arma? – Alegó molesto mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula y se levantaba.

Los ninjas liderados por Temari corrían a toda velocidad buscando acercarse a Kakuzu. Este saltó hacia atrás haciendo que su máscara de fuego tomara su lugar y arrojara una potente llamarada hacia ellos. Temari reaccionó a tiempo – Estilo de aire, pared de viento protector – Nuevamente agitó su abanico, esta vez creando un muro de viento que detuvo el fuego de la máscara. Si bien esto los salvó de dicho ataque, no les permitió ver el movimiento de Kakuzu, quien, ágilmente se colocó a un costado atrapando aun no de los ninjas con su brazo extendido y jalándolo hacia él para asfixiarlo.

Temari fijó su mirada en Kakuzu y su compañero atrapado, olvidado a Hidan quien saltó detrás de ellos buscando clavar su guadaña en uno de ellos. La rubia estuvo a nada de recibir el ataque, pero una de sus compañeras la empujó en el último momento, siendo esta quien recibió la guadaña de Hidan por la espalda, pereciendo casi al instante.

La rubia del abanico comenzaba darse cuenta la desventaja de luchar contra esos criminales, retrocedió con los ninjas que aún le quedaban, tres. Kakuzu se deshizo del cuerpo de que recién acaba de asfixiar.

– Hidan, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, encárgate tú de ellos, yo avanzaré y buscaré al jinchuriki – Ordenó Kakuzu dándoles la espalda y saltando hacia los tejados junto con su máscara que le seguía.

– ¿Jinchuriki? – Se cuestionó a sí misma, entendiendo entonces el motivo del ataque – Gaara.

– No debemos dejar que escape – Alegó otro de los ninjas lanzándose a seguir a Kakuzu.

– Espera, no, detente – Trató de detenerle Temari.

El insensato saltó hacia la aldea para seguir al zombi, no obstante, antes que siquiera tocara el suelo la guadaña de Hidan lo había atrapado, clavándose en su costado. Sin que lo hubiera visto Hidan se la había arrojado. Temari, titubeo un poco, pero sabía que era su oportunidad pues su rival estaba desarmado de momento y con la guardia baja, se acercó rápidamente – Estilo de aire, viento cortante – Agitó su abanico de forma horizontal para generar una hoja de viento que avanzó hasta cortar el brazo izquierdo de Hidan, mismo que sostenía la cadena de su guadaña, perdiéndola.

– ¡Ahora, está desarmado! – Ordenó la rubia, creyendo que era su oportunidad.

Los dos ninjas que estaban con ella no lo pensaron y se acercaron buscando atacarlo con sus espadas, clavándolas en el pecho de Hidan en un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Lo hicimos! – Exclamó Temari, creyendo inocentemente que eso detendría a Hidan.

– ¿Hacer que cosa? – Cuestionó el recién atravesado, hablando como si nada, solo arqueando una ceja y mirándolos – No han logrado nada, solo me hicieron perder mi guadaña favorita. Eso me molesta mucho.

– Es, es imposible, atravesé su corazón – Dijo uno de esos ninjas, paralizado del miedo al verlo aún con vida.

Él akatsuki solo rió al ver las caras asustadas y petrificadas de sus rivales. Rápidamente pateo a uno en el estómago y al otro le dio un fuerte cabezazo que le destrozó la nariz, en un parpadeo sacó una de las espadas de su cuerpo y la usó para cortar el cuello del que pateo en el estómago, se dio vuelta y logró atravesar al segundo con facilidad. Los dejó en el suelo, sonreía mientras se sacaba la otra espada del pecho y la tiraba. Miró sobre su hombro divisando a la rubia que miraba incrédula y paralizada lo que pasaba.

La risa maniática del inmortal se hizo escuchar al ver la expresión de Temari. Se volvió hacia ella lanzando golpes con su único brazo, la rubia reaccionó en el último momento retrocediendo para evitarlos. Hidan solo tenía un brazo de momento, sin embargo, Temari no es tan buena en combate cercano como para hacerle frente, a pesar de la desventaja. La chica solo podía retroceder esquivando los golpes o usar su abanico para bloquearlos. Hidan arrojó una patada a las piernas logrando derribarla. Una vez en el suelo la pisoteo con fuerza en abdomen, haciéndola escupir sangre y quejarse por tal impacto, volvió a intentar pisarla, pero ella interpuso su abanico y lo alejó. Hidan sacó de sus ropas una espada kunai, sería el fin de Temari, de no ser porque aprovechó ese momento, desplegó una vez más su abanico – Viento cortante – Exclamó con desesperación agitándolo. Esta vez el viento cortó más arriba, justo el cuello de Hidan, decapitándolo. La cabeza cayó y rodó unos metros por el suelo, el cuerpo se desplomó.

Temari sentía que había logrado acabar con su rival esta vez. Se tomó un momento para respirar y recuperarse del golpe recibido, el cual había sido muy fuerte. Poco duraría su tranquilad, reaccionó al sentir que algo se movía, y vió que era. El cuerpo decapitado de Hidan se abalanzó sobre ella buscando dar un poderoso golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire, retomó su espada kunai e intentó apuñalarla en el pecho. De forma automática ella trató de detenerlo, provocando que el arma del akatsuki le atravesara la palma de la mano. El grito de dolor se escuchó, aun así debía salvarse, usó sus piernas para alejarlo de ella mientras trataba de contener el dolor y la sangre que escapaba en abundancia de su mano perforada.

– ¿Qué pasa, acaso creíste que me habías ganado? – Se escuchó la voz de Hidan, era su cabeza que seguía hablando desde el suelo, además de reír de forma maniática.

La rubia estaba aterrada y herida ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ese? Logró ponerse de pie y trató de escapar. El cuerpo de Hidan recogió su cabeza, al tiempo que con la sangre de los cadáveres cercanos dibujaba un símbolo en el suelo, sobre el cual se situó. Paso la espada que tenía la sangre de Temari por su boca chupando hasta la última gota.

– ¡No lograras escapar esta vez preciosa, hasta aquí llegaste! Dedicó esta muerte a mi dios, espero la reciba con el mismo gusto que yo la ofrezco – Gritaba cual lunático mientras su cuerpo se tornaba negro y con líneas blancas – ¡Jutsu de maldición, sangre poseída. Gracias Jashin! – Con fuerza se clavó la espada así mismo en el abdomen.

Temari, no supo que, ni en qué momento, solo sintió un muy agudo dolor en su vientre. Detuvo su caminata cayendo de rodillas, llevó sus manos a esa zona y sintió un líquido cálido, era sangre, sangre que brotaba de ella y que empapaba sus ropas y manos rápidamente.

– ¿Quiénes son estos monstruos? – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente.

Hidan, la vió desplomarse y permanecer inerte, asumió que había muerto, realmente no le importaba que hubiera pasado con ella, igual su misión era otra, con su cabeza en mano se dirigió a la aldea a buscar a Gaara.

Por otro lado de la aldea. Sasori avanzaba por la calle principal a paso lento, varios ninjas lo seguían en silencio desde los tejados a ambos lados del camino. El akatsuki era plenamente consciente que trataban de rodearlo, solo esperaba que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento. Se escuchó un traqueteo y un gran títere con forma de salamandra emergió del suelo frente a él. Sasori no se impresionó para nada.

– ¿Van a hacer algo, o solo quieren retrasarme? – Cuestionó, dirigiéndose a los ninjas que le rodeaban desde los tejados.

Al instante una lluvia de kunais fueron dirigidos hacia él, agitó una enorme cola de metal logrando desviarlos todos. Los ninjas se sorprendieron al ver esa cosa.

Detrás de él aparecieron los otros dos títeres de Kankuro, hormiga negra y cuervo, abriendo sus articulaciones para arrojar bombas de humo, que rápidamente detonar envolviendo a Sasori en un denso humo gris. Los ninjas de las azoteas repitieron el ataque esta vez con papeles bomba asidos a sus kunais. Las detonaciones no tardaron, dejando un momento de silencio, dando la ilusión de que habían logrado su objetivo. El humo se disipó y no vieron nada en el lugar del ataque.

– No puede ser ¿En qué momento se movió? – Alegó Kankuro sorprendido.

Al instante, el sujeto apareció detrás de los ninjas en el tejado contrario. Los tomó por sorpresa agitando su cola para cortarlos por la espalda logrando herirlos, al sentir el ataque rápidamente los ninjas se replegaron con solo unos rasguños en la espalda. Cuando volvieron a verlo notaron que ya no tenía su túnica y mostraba su cuerpo – ¡Maldición, es un títere! – todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que no luchaban contra un humano. Sasori abrió la boca comenzado a lanzar una ráfaga de ajugas hacia los ninjas. Era decenas y decenas a gran velocidad, tuvieron que alejarse y saltar del tejado para evitarlo, aunque todos, exceptuando a Kankuro, recibieron por lo menos alguna en aguja, lo cual realmente no los preocuparía, al final solo eran agujas, o eso pensaron.

– ¿Si es un títere, donde está su titiritero? – Se preguntó Kankuro así mismo, regresando al suelo de la calle para evitar los ataques.

Sasori bajó del techo de un salto para encarar a Kankuro. Atacó rápidamente con su cola intentando atravesar al ninja. Pero este jaló a la salamandra desplegando su escudo frete a él para detener los ataques del akatsuki.

– Siempre es agradable ver a un joven maestro en títeres, cada vez quedamos menos ¿Verdad? – Comentó Sasori tranquilamente.

– No tienes idea – Gruñó Kankuro – Actualmente, soy el mejor maestro en títeres de la aldea.

Movió a sus dedo haciendo al cuervo y la hormiga negra salir a los lados de Sasori y atacar arrojando kunais a gran velocidad, aun así, Sasori simplemente batía su cola para desviarlos. El cuervo se acercó rápidamente sacando cuchillas de sus palmas intentado apuñalar a Sasori, sin problema bloqueaba sus ataques uno tras otro, agitó su cola y le partió un brazo al cuervo. Por otro lado la hormiga negra abrió su torso y arrojó cadenas para atrapar al enemigo. Sasori lo vio venir y arrojó una bomba de humo que lo cubrió todo.

– ¡Muy tarde, no escaparas de las cadenas de la hormiga negra! – Alegó Kankuro confiado. Vió algo entrar en el torso del títere y este se cerró al instante atrapándolo – ¡Jutsu secreto negro, doncella de hierro!

Con esto los brazos del cuervo se desarticularon y desplegaron cuchillas que se clavaron en el torso de la hormiga negra, apuñalando lo que estuviera dentro.

– No tengo idea quien era ese sujeto, pero perdió a su títere, ahora debo encontrarlo a él – Kankuro bajó la guardia confiado que lo había neutralizado-

En ese momento algo surgió de la arena detrás de él, pudo escucharlo y se volteo para ver que era, una poderosa cola de metal se acercó a él, trato de mover a la salamandra para cubrirse, no lo logró a tiempo, la cola lo impactó en el pecho causando una herida ligeramente profunda en su pectoral derecho, además que la fuerza lo arrojó a varios metros de distancia.

– ¿Quieres saber quién soy? – Cuestionó Sasori atacando con su cola a la salamandra, atacando objetivos específicos para destrozar ese títere.

– ¿Qué, cómo? – Alegó Kankuro adolorido mientras llevaba su mano a la herida – Si él está aquí, entonces… – Volvió la mirada a la hormiga negra abriéndola para ver que había dentro – ¡No puede ser! – Dentro solo había un montón de arena, no solo eso, tenía un par de papeles bombas activos.

Los papeles estallaron despedazando los títeres. Ahora Kankuro estaba indefenso y herido.

– Yo soy Sasori, de la arena roja, el mejor maestro en títeres de todos. Estos juguetes que usas los hice cuando tenía la mitad de tu edad.

Kankuro logró incorporarse, ahora estaba en indefenso, pero se preguntaba dónde estaban los ninjas que combatían a su lado. Volvió la mirada para verlos, divisándolos interés sobre los tejados ¿En qué momento los habían atacado?

– Olvidé mencionarlo, que distraído soy, todas mis armas están impregnadas con un veneno de mi invención, es una toxina única en su especie, mata en tres días, pero te hace sufrir como nunca durante ese tiempo y claro, actúa muy rápido.

Kankuro comenzó a sentir entumecimiento en su cuerpo, su vista estaba nublada, así que trató de escapar de esa zona – No, no me siento bien – Balbuceaba – Lo siento, Gaara, esto queda en tus manos, hermano – Miró hacia el cielo, donde estaba Deidara en su ave escapando de los ataques de arena del Kazekage. Kankuro no pudo más y cayó de rodillas, muy debilitado hasta desmayarse

– Solo porque usaste mis viejos juguetes te dejaré disfrutar de la tortura de mi veneno – Sasori pasó a su lado tranquilamente, riendo un poco al ver a Kankuro vencido.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	9. Capítulo 9: El kazekage

**Capítulo 9: El kazekage**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **09 de febrero. Aldea de la arena.**

La aldea de la arena está en caos, llamas se extienden por los edificios, causadas por las explosiones de Deidara, quien, sigue surcando el cielo a gran velocidad arrojando más de esas raras bombas de arcilla. Detrás de él se encuentra el kazekage tratando de alcanzarlo mediante un gigantesco brazo de arena, el cual, Deidara logra evadir a cada momento.

– ¡Busquen atacar solo al intruso, eviten poner en riesgo a nuestro kazekage! – Ordenaba Baki al mando de las torres defensivas, las cuales están armadas con grandes balistas – ¡Fuego!

A la orden del jonin, las balistas dispararon una gran cantidad de enormes flechas cargadas de papeles bomba. La mayoría fallaban, pero detonaban cerca de Deidara logrando desestabilizar su vuelo y nublar su vista a causa del humo.

– Que molestos resultaron ser esos tontos – Alegaba el rubio akatsuki mientras se concentraba más en evitar los disparos y los ataques de Gaara – Me ocuparé de esos impertinentes – Metió sus manos en las bolsas que llevaba a cada lado de su cintura.

Deidara decidió bajar su altura para acercarse a las torres, su vuelo era demasiado rápido como para que los artilleros le apuntaran. Al tiempo que pasó cerca de ellos dejó caer varias bolas de arcilla sobre ellos – ¿Qué son esas cosa? – Cuestionaban mirándolas y tratando de guardar cierta distancia. Las bolas de arcilla se abrieron tomando las formas de arañas, claramente intrigando a los que las veían, pues no entendía que cosas eran. Las explosiones de dichas arañas dejaron en claro que eran. Desde la distancia Baki fue testigo de las explosiones y como las torres caían. Para su suerte en la torre en la que él estaba no había atacado Deidara

– ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Alegó sorprendido mirando a cuatro de las ocho torres derruirse – ¿Qué alguien me diga que carajos fue eso? – Buscó respuestas en sus camaradas cercanos pero todos estaba igual de confundidos que él – ¡Vuelvan a las armas, derriben a ese maldito loco del pájaro! Quiero que localicen a Temari y a Kankuro, los necesitamos aquí y ahora.

– Capitán Baki, un equipo de ninjas me informa que la señorita Temari fue encontrada en la muralla, está incinere y muy malherida, la están llevando a la enfermería de inmediato – Comunicó uno de sus subalternos mediante un comunicador.

– ¿Qué, Temari está herida, es grave? – Cuestionó sorprendido y preocupado por la que alguna vez fue su alumna – ¿Qué hay de Kankuro?

– No, no tengo información sobre él, capitán – Respondió algo temeroso el joven shinobi.

– Maldita sea. Manda a un equipo de rescate, deben encontrarlo, y si aún puede luchar que venga aquí – Ordenó frustrado mientras volvía la mirada a los cielos.

La batalla entre Deidara y Gaara en los cielos comenzaba a prolongarse demasiado – Debo acabar con esto ahora, los demás se molestaran si no logro vencerlo – Se dijo Deidara así mismo. Entonces articuló una idea que podría funcionar para vencer a Gaara. Se elevó tanto como pudo en el cielo, perdiéndose de la vista del kazekage. Gaara miraba expectante, esperando el movimiento del akatsuki. Rápidamente dos objetos comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad, uno era una esfera bastante grande de arcilla, el otro era el ave con Deidara sobre él.

Gaara arrojó su brazo sobre el ave ignorando la otra esfera que llegó hasta el suelo. Con su brazo de arena atrapó al ave y a Deidara cubriéndolos – Se acabó tu juego ¡Ataúd de arena! – Apretó su puño y a su vez la arena aplastó a Deidara, o eso creyó el kazekage.

– Bien, parece que cayó en la trampa, atrapó a mi clon de arcilla – Sonrió Dedicara saliendo de la otra esfera de arcilla que llegó al suelo – Es hora de acabar con ese niño – Tomó un poco más de arcilla creando una gran cantidad de aves pequeñas que viajaron a gran velocidad hasta Gaara.

El pelirrojo pudo verlos llegar usando su arena para cubrirse rápidamente creando una esfera, las aves chocaron comenzando a estallar fuera de esa defensa.

– Eso no funcionará, cuanto Gaara se encierra en esa esfera de arena es inmune a cualquier ataque – Explicó Baki sonriendo confiado mientras miraba lo que ocurría.

– ¿Eso suena muy retador? – Detrás de Baki se escuchó la voz de Kakuzu.

El jonin rápidamente volvió la mirada para ver quién era, logrando divisar al ninja zombi junto a su máscara de fuego – Es obvio que Deidara tiene algo en mente, su kazekage solo le está siguiendo el juego – Alegó Kakuzu, al mismo tiempo su máscara arrojó una poderosa llamarada hacia los que estaban en esa torre. Algunos lograron salvarse del voraz fuego saltando de la torre, entre ellos Baki.

De regreso en los aires. Gaara estaba encerrado en su esfera de arena esperando que las aves que envió Deidara se agotaran. Sin embargo, algo comenzó a moverse dentro de la esfera, saliendo de la arena, era una serpiente de arcilla

– No puede ser – Exclamó más que sorprendido al ver su defensa penetrada.

– En el momento que aplastaste a mi clon de arcilla este se fragmento fundiéndose con tu arena – Explicó Deidara sonriendo victorioso, haciendo una posición de manos – El arte es ¡Explosivo! – Con esto la serpiente de arcilla detonó dentro de la esfera.

Dicha explosión pudo escucharse, y verse, desde toda la aldea, llamando la atención de los ninjas. Miraban incrédulos lo que pasaba, la arena del kazekage lentamente se desmoronaba cayendo al suelo.

– Parece que Deidara se dejó de juegos por fin – Comentó Sasori terminado de asesinar a otro escuadrón de shinobis – Por fin podremos largarnos de esta asquerosa aldea.

Desde otra torre que era asolada por el akatsuki inmortal, sembrado el terror al verle llegar con su cabeza colgando de su cintura, y solo un brazo – Parece que la fiesta se terminó, es una pena, me estaba divirtiendo mucho – Rió dirigiéndose hacia donde caería Gaara.

Por otro lado un escuadrón de ninjas avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia su kazekage esperando que cayera. En dicho escuadrón se encontraba una joven chunin de cabellos castaños y ojos negros, ella era quien más preocupada se notaba pues era la joven aprendiz del kazekage.

– Oye, Matsuri, no te salgas de la formación vas demasiado rápido – Llamaba un mimbro de su escuadrón.

– Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, el kazekage puede estar herido y necitas atención medica – Alegó sin aminorar su velocidad.

– Por eso necesita que lleguemos sanos y salvos, si rompes la formación nos pones en riesgo, esos malditos criminales siguen por allí – Insistió quien podría ser el líder.

Bufó, mas no tuvo opción y regresó a la formación con sus compañeros. Al mismo tiempo que los ninjas iban a rescatarlo, los akatsuki también se dirigían hacia él a gran velocidad. Gaara perdió toda su arena y terminó por caer de los cielos hasta el suelo, llevándose un buen golpe.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que los ninjas que iban en su rescate llegaron hasta él, rápidamente uno de ellos, que era médico, se acercó para evaluar su condición – Esto no está nada bien. Está inconsciente y tiene varias fracturas, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería lo más pronto posible – Informó el médico

– Señor Gaara – Dijo la joven Matsuri muy preocupada por la condición de su maestro. Acercándose a él.

– Debe, deben irse… deben irse ahora – Susurró débilmente Gaara abriendo un poco sus ojos.

– Claro que no, maestro. No vamos a dejarlo, lo llevaremos a la enfermería – Alegó tajante la joven de cabellos castaños.

– Es inútil. Ellos me buscan a mí, lo sé. Si no me entrego destruirán la aldea – Intentó ponerse de pie, por sus heridas no lo permitían.

– Lord kazekage, su heridas son serias, necesita atención médica. Déjenos llevarlo a la enfermería, por favor – Agregó el ninja médico.

– No irán a ningún lado, ese jinchuriki es nuestro – Se escuchó la voz de Sasori, y al instante arrojó sus ajugas sobre dos de esos ninjas.

Los dos cayeron fulminados al instante por la cantidad que recibieron, los otros tres se pusieron en guardia para cubrir a su lord. Sobre un tejado frente a ellos estaba Sasori moviendo lentamente y de forma amenazante su cola – No se lo van a llevar – Alegó la joven, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Se escuchó un ligero y rápido silbido, un kunai espada voló de forma fugas por el aire hasta clavarse con fuerza en el corazón de otro de esos ninjas con tal fuerza que lo clavó en una pared.

– Escuchaste eso, esa linda chica tiene mucho valor ¿No crees? – Se escuchó la risa del inmortal, acercándose por un callejón, con su cabeza colgando de su cintura.

Ver tal cosa atemorizó a los ninjas restantes, haciéndolos temblar de miedo. El ninjas medico pudo sentir que algo se pegaba a su espalda, una araña de arcilla escaló hasta llegar a su cara, y antes que siquiera intentara quitársela, estalló dándole una muerte instantánea.

– ¿Qué pasó amigo Hidan, otra vez te dejaron sin cabeza? – Detrás Matsuri y Gaara, sobre un edificio estaba el rubio sonriendo.

– Matsuri, debes irte ahora – Dijo el kazekage para que solo ella lo oyera. Mientras intentaba levantarse, lentamente y conteniendo el dolor.

– No puedo dejarlo aquí, maestro – Respondió, y aunque sus palabras decían una cosa, el temblar de sus piernas y sus manos, además se su atemorizada expresión, decían lo contrario.

Por otro lado, la máscara de fuego de Kakuzu apareció arrojando una poderosa llamarada que calcinaría a la joven chica. Solo se pudo escuchar su grito de terror y su figura fue cubierta por el fuego.

– Que se supone que esperan para tomar al Jinchuriki – Alegó Kakuzu de brazos cruzados, caminado detrás de su máscara – ¿Otra vez sin cabeza Hidan?

– Sí, claro, ríanse todo lo que quieran idiotas, al menos a mí no me pasa nada cuando me cortan la cabeza – El inmortal se ofendió un poco cruzándose de brazos.

– Pues claro que no, después de todo no tienes un cerebro útil dentro de esa cabeza – Respondió Sasori a manera de burla. Logrando hacer reír a los otros dos akatsukis.

– ¡Púdranse, malnacidos! – Exclamó molesto y más ofendido. Pero su atención seria tomada por lo que vería.

– Que tenemos allí. Parece que el kazekage aún puede luchar – Comentó Deidara sonriendo.

Antes que la llamarada de la máscara acabara con la joven kunoichi Gaara movió su arena, la misma que protegía su cuerpo para crear una esfera que la protegiera, cosa que le costó bastante de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, desmoronándose poco después del ataque revelando que Matsuri estaba ilesa.

– Ya han asesinado muchos ninjas aquí hoy. Dejen que ella se vaya, y me entregaré sin oponer resistencia – Ofreció Gaara, ya de pie, a los cuatro akatsukis.

– Sí, claro. Igual podemos matarla y luego llevarte con nosotros – bufó Hidan mirando a la joven – Quiero divertirme un poco con esa muñequita – Se relamió los labios de forma perversa.

– Aceptamos – Respondió Sasori, dirigiéndose a Gaara – Dile a la chica que se largue antes que cambie de opinión.

– Oye ¿Qué? No dejaré que se vaya, yo la quiero – Objetó el inmortal, bastante inconforme, casi molesto por la decisión de Sasori.

– No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces degeneradas, Hidan. Ya di una orden, la chica se larga – Encaró el marionetista fulminando con la mirada a su compañero, quien no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Matsuri miraba a los cuatro criminales con terror, la sola idea de enfrentarse a ellos era una estupidez, pero en el fondo no quería dejar a su maestro con ellos – Matsuri, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Por favor, vete ahora que puedes – Dijo su maestro con una mirada tranquila, casi pacífica. En el fondo Gaara sabía lo que buscaban, pero quería que la chica confiara y se fuera. Lo dudó un poco, pero al final asintió levantándose para escapar, tratando de no voltear hacia atrás.

– Eso fue raro viniendo de ti Sasori ¿Acaso te estas ablandando? – Cuestionó Kakuzu acercándose a Gaara.

– Solo quiero largarme de aquí, ya me cansé de perder el tiempo – Fue lo que respondió el marionetista mientras daba la espalda y se alejaba.

Kakuzu encaró al kazekage mirándose directamente a los ojos – Eres le primero de los nueve. Que buen comienzo – Sonrió un poco y al instante conectó un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen de Gaara. Tal fue la fuerza que lo levantó del suelo sacándole el aire y haciéndolo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, además de hacerlo desmayarse a los pocos segundos. Se lo montó en el hombro y se retiró con sus compañeros.

– Oye, Hidan. Encontré esto mientras caminaba por la aldea – Comentó Deidara con el brazo su compañero, entregándoselo. Era fácil de reconocer por el anillo en su dedo.

– Que bien, creí que lo había perdido – Sonrió tomándolo – Oye, Kakuzu ¿cuándo me vas a coser?

– Quizás luego. Ahora estoy cansado – Rió el zombi adelantándose.

– Maldito imbécil – Bufó el inmortal teniendo que cargar con su brazo en su otra mano y su cabeza colgando de su cintura.

Y es así como las cuatro sombras de akatsuki se retiran de la aldea después de haberla destrozado. Edificios destruidos, incendios, muerte y caos en general. La enfermería de la aldea está repleta de heridos, muchos de ellos agonizando, y una gran cantidad victimas del veneno de Sasori.

Baki se había llevado unos golpes y unas leves quemaduras. Deambulaba por allí buscando a Kankuro y Temari. Al instante pudo ver a la rubia, siendo llevada en una camilla de forma urgente al quirófano, logró ver como los médicos trataban de contener la sangre que brotaba de su abdomen – Te, Temari – Dijo impactado por verla tan grave.

– Señor Baki, encontramos a Kankuro, está siendo llevado a la de evolución, parece estar envenenado también – Comunicó un asistente.

– ¿Qué hay de Gaara? – Cuestionó yendo a esa sala para ver a su alumno.

– Me temo que no sabemos nada, después de su caída… – Al instante pasaron por un pasillo un tanto oscuro donde oyeron un sollozo que llamaron su atención

Era Matsuri, la chica estaba sollozando, sentada en el suelo tratando de calmarse, cosa que no lograba.

– ¿Matsuri, que pasa? – Preguntó Bajo acercándose a la chica.

– Se, señor Baki – Articulo con una voz temblorosa – El, maestro Gaara, él, fue secuestrado – Agachaba la mirada para no ver a los ojos al capitán, pues de alguna manera se sentía culpable por lo que ocurrió.

– ¿Se lo llevaron, se llevaron a Gaara? – Exclamó impactado por lo que la chica dijo – ¡¿Y tú lo permitiste?!

– Lo siento, hice lo que pude, pero eran demasiado fuertes, asesinaron a todo mi escuadrón – Se atemorizó un poco por la cuestión del jonin, creyendo aún mas que fue su culpa – Yo no quería escapar, pero el señor Gaara me pidió que lo hiciera, pero yo no quería, lo juro – Rompió en llanto cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos.

Al verla así Baki entendiendo, dejó de lado su temor por lo ocurrido y su nerviosismo ante la desaparición del kazekage. La chica no era culpable de lo que pasó, a penas y tuvo suerte de salir con vida y acorralarla así solo la hacía sentirse mal. Suspiró y se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella suavemente, ella alzó con cierto temor la mirada.

– Yo soy quien lo siente. No es tu culpa lo que ocurrió, aunque te hubieras quedado defendiéndolo no habrías podido evitar nada, y habría un ninja de la arena menos – Dijo con una voz suave – Debes recobrar tu valor, la aldea está en caos y nos necesita ahora.

La chica asintió y secó sus lágrimas para luego ponerse de pie y ayudar en lo que pudiera. La medianoche apenas había llegado y la aldea de la arena estaba derrotada, con su líder capturado por los akatsukis, quienes se alejan con él perdiéndose en las arenas del desierto.

En la distancia, a pocos kilómetros de llegar, en una zona aun boscosa, los ninjas de la hoja que acompañaban a la hokage para una reunión con el kazekage descansaban aun. Entre ellos, cierto ninja no lograba concebir el sueño aun. Sentado en la entrada de la cabaña, hecha por el ninja Yamato, allí se encontraba Naruto mirando al cielo.

– ¿Todo bien, Naruto? – Se escuchó la voz de su compañera de equipo detrás de él.

– Sí, claro – Respondió mirándola sobre su hombro. A diferencia de otras veces no se le notaba distraído o pensativo, sino más bien relajado.

– Creí que habías tenido otra pesadilla – Se acercó a él sentándose a su lado. Y claro sentía cierto alivio al verlo de buen humor.

– Por suerte no, lamento haberlos preocupado – Rió un poco, mientras se alborotaba el cabello – Quizás solo fueron algo pasajero.

– Eso espero ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí a estas horas? – Preguntó sonriendo y con cierta curiosidad.

– Solo pensaba, pensaba en lo rápido que Gaara ha logrado llegar a lo más alto de su aldea. Ya me ha superado en tan solo tres años, me alegra por él, ansió volver a e ver a ese pelirrojo sombrío – Sonrió enormemente.

– Si, Gaara nos sorprendió a todos cuando se nos anunció que era el nuevo kazekage, debió trabajar mucho para llegar hasta allí – Agregó ella.

– Yo también debo trabajar mucho, Sakura. Algún, tarde o temprano, llegaré a la cima de Konoha y seré el siguiente hokage, no me detendré hasta lograrlo – Miró al cielo, como si mirara su destino, el rubio jamás cambiaria de parecer pues esa siempre ha sido su meta.

– Lo has dicho tantas veces que ya me has convencido, Naruto – Rió un poco mirando también al cielo – Estoy seguro que serás un gran hokage, uno tan apreciado como lo fue el tercero.

Pasaron solo unos minutos en silencio hasta que Naruto romí ese silencio con una pregunta un tanto intrigante, pero que era algo que tarde o temprano enfrentarían.

– ¿Qué tan poderosos crees que sean los Akatsukis? – Fue lo que el rubio cuestiono.

– No tengo idea. Pero si son iguales a Itachi, será difícil acabar con ellos, ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte, venció a Kakashi la última vez que llegó a Konoha.

– Si, cuando llegaron por mí – Comentó el rubio un tanto serio – Escuché que buscan a los jinchurikis. A los que llevamos dentro a un biju – Llevó su mano a su abdomen donde llevaba ese sello maldito que tantos problemas le había acarreado desde siempre.

– Si, es verdad – Suspiró con cierto nerviosismo e intranquilidad – Por eso debemos detenerlos, antes que logren lo que desean. Cuando aparezcan acabaremos con ellos, uno a uno tendrán que entender que la aldea de la hoja no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando amenazan a uno de los nuestros – LA chica se mostraba segura ante sus palabras, al tiempo que chocaba sus puños a manera de amenaza.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, claramente hablaba de él al decir "uno de los nuestros" era, quizás, la primera vez que Sakura decía algo así, que en síntesis, se podría traducir como que lo protegería de ser necesario. El chico sonrió ante las palabras de ella y se puso de pie.

– Cielos, Sakura, jamás te había oído hablar tan segura, casi haces que me sonroje – Trató de no mirarla, porque efectivamente, estaba un tanto ruborizado.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella sin entender exactamente a que se refería el chico.

– No es nada, vayamos dentro, mañana por la mañana habremos llegado. Y gracias Sakura – Se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella suavemente como un gesto de aprecio.

La kunoichi se desconcertó más, si entender el por qué le agradecía, trató de no darle más importancia y lo siguió de regreso a la cabaña.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	10. Capítulo 10: El avance samurái

**Capítulo 10: El avance samurái**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **10 de febrero. Aldea de la arena.**

El sol se ha alzado una vez más dando inicio a un nuevo día. Horas antes del amanecer, los ninjas de Konoha, que eran miembros de la escolta de su hokage, habían reanudado su viaje hacia la Aldea de la Arena, y fue durante el alba que recién habían llegado. Ahora están frente a la puerta de dicha aldea, siendo testigos sorprendidos de lo que veían, pues la entrada estaba muy dañada y llena de sangre, además de restos de incendios.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Fue lo que pudo articular la hokage junto a sus jonin de alto rango, Gai, Kakashi y Yamato.

– Tuvieron que atacar, se nota que aquí hubo una gran batalla, y no hace mucho – Comentó Kakashi mirando a un grupo de ninjas que recolectaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

La hokage se acercó a dicho grupo para hablar con ellos y buscar respuestas.

– Disculpen ¿Pueden decirnos que ocurrió aquí? – Cuestionó la rubia.

– ¿Es la hokage? – Alegó sorprendido uno de los ninjas, dejando de lado su trabajo para hacer una reverencia – Lamentablemente la aldea está pasando un momento terrible, anoche fuimos atacados por un escuadrón de ninjas.

– ¿Escuadrón de ninjas? ¿Los akatsuki? – Insistió la rubia con cierta preocupación.

– Me temo que no puedo asegurar nada, mi señora. Estoy seguro que el capitán Baki podrá recibirla e informarle mejor de lo sucedido, con su permiso – Dicho esto regresó a su labor antes que siguieran haciéndole más preguntas.

– Debemos averiguar que ocurrió, abuela – Comentó Naruto, quien se notaba preocupado por lo que decían.

Sin más que decir avanzaron hacia la aldea. Mientras más caminaban más veían el caos sembrado por los atacantes, incendios, ruinas, destrucción y muchos muertos.

– Esto está muy mal. Podría asegurar, con solo ver lo que quedó, que esto es obra de los akatsuki. Tarde o temprano vendrían por él también – Comentó Kakashi a Tsunade, esto en forma de susurro.

– Lo sé. Me encargué de advertir y avisar de dicho riesgo a Gaara desde que tomó el puesto de kazekage. Solo esperemos que el chico esté bien – Respondió ella de igual forma susurrándoselo.

No obstante, Sakura se percató de ello y pudo escuchar un poco de esa conversación, lo cual le extrañaba, pues era como si sus mentores supieran que había ocurrido, y por qué. Por otro lado Naruto solo miraba lo ocurrido lleno molestia e indignación.

– Esos akatsukis deben ser muy fuertes. Me cuesta creer que cuatro ninjas hicieran todo este caos solos – Dijo Neji denotando incredulidad.

– Más sorpréndete es que Gaara estaba aquí junto a sus hermanos, y no son presamente uno novatos, los tres son ninjas de elite, lo mejor de su aldea. Quizás los atacantes fueron repelidos – Agregó el Rock Lee.

– Realmente lo dudo. La aldea está muy dañada como para que esto sea una victoria, algo no me agrada, y creo que realmente perdieron el asalto – Alegó Tenten insegura y dudosa del resultado del combate.

Siguieron avanzando entre el caos de la aldea hasta llegar al edificio central del kazekage, el cual tuvo que ser convertido en hospital provisional para recibir a tantos heridos, asimismo recolectar los cadáveres. El patio de instrucciones, por donde pasaron los ninjas de la hoja, estaba lleno de cuerpos cubiertos por telas blancas, esperando poder ser reconocidos, registrados y finalmente sepultados.

– Esto es horrible, cuántos perdieron la vida – La joven pelirosa estaba horrorizada por la imagen, cubriéndose la boca para evitar el aroma de muerto que comenzaba a extenderse. Tal imagen la obligó a desviar la mirada para no sentirse tan asustada.

– ¿Por qué habrían hecho esto, que buscaban lograr? – Cuestionó el rubio Uzumaki, tapándose la boca y nariz ante el olor.

Ante esa pregunta por parte del rubio, Tsunade y Kakashi le miraron de reojo, pues ellos sabían perfectamente las motivaciones que podrían tener los akatsukis para invadir y atacar las aldeas con tal brutalidad. Siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la enfermería central, donde esperaban encontrar a Baki o a Gaara, aunque la escena que verían no sería nada alentadora.

– Kankuro, espera. Debes regresar a la cama, no estás en condiciones de moverte – Se escuchaba la voz de Baki.

El ninja de los títeres salió de una habitación, tropezándose a penas pasar la puerta. Su torso estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por las vendas que resguardaban sus heridas. Kankuro se notaba muy débil, sudando y jadeando sin motivo aparente, su cuerpo temblaba. A pesar de ellos insistía en salir de su cama.

– ¡Temari! – Exclamaba con desespero, ayudándose de la pared para levantarse y avanzar – Temari – Un grupo de médicos, trataban de detenerlo para que no se hiciera más daño, pero él no lo permitía – Suéltenme maldita sea. Tengo que ver cómo está ella, tengo que saber si está bien.

– Kankuro, no es el momento para esto. Ella está en cirugía ahora, y tú debes regresar a esa cama antes que te debilites más, entiende que estas envenenado, y actuar así solo acelera el efecto del veneno – Su, otrora maestro, tuvo que intervenir para intentar regresarlo a la habitación.

En ese momento, fue que notaron la presencia de los ninjas de la hoja, quienes eran testigos de lo que allí ocurría. Kankuro se zafó del agarre de su maestro y se dirigió a ellos rápidamente, terminando por tropezar una vez más a casusa de su debilidad. Neji y Rock Lee, se acercaron a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

– Usted, usted es una ninja medico ¿Verdad? La mejor de Konoha – Preguntó con cierta desesperación a Tsunade.

– Si, así es – Respondió sin entender que pasaba, al igual que todo su equipo – ¿Qué es lo que pasó? – Antes que siguiera fue interrumpida por Kankuro

– Se lo suplico, señora hokage. Salve a mi hermana por favor, está muy mal y necesita ayuda médica, pero no tenemos suficientes para atender a todos los heridos, ni tampoco tenemos médicos tan capacitados – Kankuro suplicaba con gran desesperación.

– ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, quien la atacó? – Preguntó ella tratando de guardar la calma.

– ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! por favor, su vida está pendiendo de un hilo – Se arrodilló rápidamente ante ella – Se lo imploro, se lo suplico, ayúdela.

– Kankuro, si sigues moviéndote el veneno se extenderá más rápido en tu cuerpo, debes… – Intentó hablar Baki, y fue interrumpido una vez más.

– ¡No me importa! – Exclamó mirándolo, por fin revelando lo que más lo afligía, lo que fue expresado por las lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas – Atraparon a Gaara por mi culpa, por no ser suficiente para luchar contra esos hijos de puta, no perderé a mi hermana, no ahora y no de esta forma.

La frase mencionada por el marionetista resonó en los oídos de los ninjas de la hoja "Perdimos a Gaara" esto era peor de lo que pensaban. ¿Un kage, capturado? Hasta el más tonto del grupo, entendía que los autores del asalto solo pudieron ser los temidos akatsukis y que todo fue claramente orquestado para atraparlo a él.

– Capitán Baki – Llamó la rubia hokage con una voz de autoridad – Llévenme a la sala de operaciones para atender a Temari. Mientras lo hago, quiero que informe detalladamente lo que ocurrió a Kakashi y a Gai. Tenten, Sakura, lleven a Kankuro de regreso a su habitación y comiesen el tratamiento contra el veneno. Naruto, Lee, Neji y Yamato, ayuden a los ninjas de la arena en todo lo que puedan – La rubia, como una gran líder, expresó sus órdenes de forma seria, manteniendo la calma para pensar claramente.

Al instante, y sin objetar nada, todos hicieron caso a lo que la rubia ordenó, dividiéndose y dispersándose por el lugar.

Ahora nos ausentamos del país del viento, y nos alejamos hacia el noreste, de regreso al país de los campos de arroz, más específicamente al territorio ocupado por los invasores samurái, quienes no dejaban de atacar aldeas, ahora lo hacían en busca de suministros para saquear. Una aldea de cultivos era el objetivo, en este caso no se enfrentaban a un batallón de simples ashigarus salvajes, ahora, un samurái de elite había sido enviado en esta misión. Aunque hay que destacar que se le encomendó por deseo de él mismo, no porque fuera necesario, pues en dicha aldea había solo unos de escasos ninjas del sonido.

Las calles, campos y hogares ya habían sido mancillados con la sangre de sus habitantes para este momento. Un grupo de ocho ninjas avanzaban a toda velocidad buscando al autor de tal masacre. Al llegar a la plaza central se toparían con su objetivo.

– Llegan tarde – Dijo aquel hombre, con una voz intimidante y articulando una perversa media sonrisa.

Aquel hombre destacaba. Carente de una armadura, vistiendo ropas simples, un kimono blanco, un pantalón hakama negro, sandalias y calcetines tabí, obviamente la infaltable katana en su mano.

De aproximadamente treinta y cinco años de edad, con una altura de 1.79 metros, notándose una gran musculatura, una cabellera en color rojo carmesí, una mirada seria y muy fría que resaltaba un par de ojos negros cual noche, eran las características que componen a este intimidante hombre.

A los pies de este samurái hay ya al menos una docena de cadáveres de ninjas que creyeron estar a su nivel y ahora yacen inertes sobre charco de sangre. El grupo recién llegado se sorprendieron y el miedo los invadió al ver a los suyos muertos como animales, además que asesino se mostraba para nada cansado o siquiera herido, es más, ni siquiera la sangre de sus víctimas lo habían tocado.

– ¿Quién eres, porque has hecho esto? – Alegó furioso uno de esos ninjas del sonido.

– ¿Por qué tengo que explicarlo? – Respondió el samurái mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus labios – Solo me ordenaron que tenía que tomar este lugar, y así lo hice. Claro, estos insectos intentaron detenerme y no me dejaron más opción que asesinarlos, si hubieran escapado, como algunos de los aldeanos, los habría dejado vivir… Quizás – Relató cual si fuera una broma, pues sonreía a cada momento.

– ¡Cállate! – Exclamó el ninja.

A su orden todos arrojaron kunais con papeles bombas hacia el samurái. Él solo bostezó y en el último momento dio un enorme saltó que lo elevó varios metros en el aire. Desde allí – **Estilo de hielo, lluvia de flechas –** Agitó su espada y de esta emanaron decenas de flechas de hielo que a gran velocidad atacaron a los ninjas.

Estos trataron de esquivarlas tan rápido como pudieron, cuatro de ellos no lo lograron y fueron acribillados hasta la muerte por las feroces flechas. El samurái regresó al suelo de forma grácil, al momento los restantes cuatro ninjas creyeron que podrían intentar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo rodeándolo y atacando por todas direcciones. El samurái solo sonrió ante ese burdo intento, ágilmente se arrodilló y llevó su mano al suelo – **Estilo de hielo, Lanzas emergente** – Calculó el momento y la posición de sus rivales como un experto, del suelo brotaron lanzas de hielo que atravesaron y empalaron a los cuatro ninjas en un parpadeo.

– Cielos, eso fue tan, tan… ¡Estúpido! – Espetó el samurái mirando con cierto desprecio a los cuatro ninjas ahora clavados en esas lanzas de hielo – Por favor ¿No podían hacer algo mejor? No sé, un ataque por sorpresa, arrojarme rocas o fuego, maldición, conozco novatos que podrían haberlos asesinado sin problemas – Bufó frustrado.

Miró a todos lados, ya no había rivales, ni una sola persona con vida cerca, suspiró algo aburrido y molesto mientras enfundaba su arma – Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho, volveré a la base y dejaré que los ashigarus saquen este asqueroso y patético lugar.

– Llevo ya varios días en este pedazo de tierra lleno de "ninjas" y no he encontrado un verdadero reto, a este paso me colgaré por el aburrimiento – Hablaba consigo mismo mientras caminaba a la salida de la aldea – Y tampoco encuentro alguna forma de divertirme. Si mal no recuerdo, durante el Sengoku establecí un record de 410 asesinatos en una hora, en los dos ataques que he hecho aquí apenas he llegado a 120 en una hora ¿Será que estoy algo oxidado? Bueno, tres años en prisión no pasan en vano – Rió un poco ante eso último.

Mientras seguía avanzando se topó con otro, o más bien otra, samurái quien se acercó a él a lomos de un muy fino y precioso caballo blanco. Era una joven de aproximadamente veintiocho años de edad, de estatura baja, llegando al 1.64 metros, de complexión bastante delgada, pero destacando un físico maduro, con una estrecha cintura y atributos considerables. Poseedora de una larga cabellera en color rubio platinado hasta el punto de llegar a confundirse con el color blanco, el cual lleva sujeto con una diadema y llega hasta su cintura, su fino y bello rostro destaca un par de ojos en color gris. Y cabe mencionar que ella también carece, de momento, de una armadura, vistiendo solo un kimono verde con flores blancas, un pantalón hakama blanco, el mismo calzado que el otro hombre, porta una katana también.

– Como siempre, no puedes dejar de ser una bestia ¿verdad **Gadi**? **–** Sonrió la chica un poco burlona – Mira las patas de mi pobre caballo, llenas de sangre y pedazos de personas, debiste ser un poco más delicado ¿No crees?

– ¿Que hace aquí, señorita **Miri**? – Respondió el hombre un tanto serio ignorando lo que ella decía.

– No tenía nada mejor que hacer, la base está terriblemente escandalosa con tantas construcciones y asignaciones de cabañas y áreas, no soporto tanto ruido. Así que supe que "El demonio de hielo" iba en una misión así que decidí venir para ver esas temidas habilidades que te niegas a mostrarme durante el entrenamiento. Creo que llegué tarde – Sonrió y se bajó del equino para acercarse a él, denotando la diferencia de alturas.

– Debería estar en la base, señorita. La reunión de la Gran Alianza Samurái se llevará a cabo esta noche, usted debería estar presente junto a su padre y hermano mayor – Gadi ignoraba por completo casi todo lo que ella decía, manteniendo su seriedad.

– Pues no – Bufó cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada – Al parecer no me quieren allí, solo daimyos y herederos. Por eso vine aquí, para buscar algo que no me aburriera.

– Pues me temo que no encontrará nada aquí, señorita. Me encargué de todos los ninjas de este lugar. Dejemos que los ashigarus saqueen y lleven todo de regreso a la base, yo la escoltaré de regreso, sígame – Pasó de ella con intención de regresar.

– ¡Oye, idiota! – Exclamó ella al verlo irse – Mi padre te contrató y te dio mucho dinero, además convenció al shogun para que te dejara libre, esto para que me entrenaras a mí y a mi hermano, que tal si haces tu trabajo – Se notaba que trataba de sonar autoritaria para que Gadi la obedeciera.

– Si, eso no lo he olvidado, señorita. Cuando esté listo el campo de entrenamientos me encargaré de entrenarlos a ambos, de momento no hay lugar donde hacerlo. Regresemos a la base, y descansemos un poco, puedo pedir que le preparen un postre y le den un buen té para que se relaje – Sonrió mirándola sobre su hombre y expresándose con cierto tono de burla.

– ¡Maldito idiota! – Gruñó ofendida – Yo no soy una de esas damitas que viven en castillos llenos de sirvientes y que no saben siquiera como usar un arma. ¡Yo soy una samurái de elite, y soy tu ama! – En ese momento su molestia llegó al grado que obligaría a Gadi a entrenarla, lentamente sacó su espada – Me entrenaras por las buenas o las malas, lo quieras o no.

Sus piernas comenzaron a emanar electricidad, la cual usaría para mejorar su velocidad, lanzándose proyectada con gran rapidez hacia Gadi, intentando un corte horizontal dirigido a la cabeza del demonio de hielo. No obstante, su espada fue detenida por un muro de hielo que apareció de la nada y en un parpadeo. Antes que reaccionara Gadi lanzó una patada atravesando el muro de hielo hasta impactar en el abdomen de ella, la fuerza terminó impactándola a ella contra la pared de una casa.

– Su ímpetu y velocidad son de un nivel considerable, señorita Shimazu – Sonrió el hombre mirándola con cierto interés mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y desenfundaba su espada – Carece de habilidades estratégicas, pero su arrojo me agrada. Si tantas ganas tiene de entrenar, comenzaremos aquí. La primera lección se llama "Como respetar a su maestro"

La chica, a pesar del golpe, se levantó como si nada, aunque la verdad solo estaba conteniéndolo. Un pequeño hilo de sangre escurrió por la comisura de sus labios, lo limpio con su mano y articuló una enorme sonrisa.

– De eso era que estaba hablando, estúpido samurái. Vamos a ver qué tan fuerte eres realmente – Se mordió el labio por la emoción de por fin entrenar con ese famoso hombre. Sin importar nada se arrojó hacia él para continuar el ataque.

Dejando a un lado este encuentro, que aunque pareciera salirse de control no pasaba de ser un entrenamiento. Regresamos a la mencionada base de la Alianza Samurái, durante los días que han pasado dicho lugar había crecido enormemente en infraestructura, pues con una mano de obra conformada por miles y miles de hombres y mujeres, a los cuales se unían los esclavos, conformados por aldeanos y ninjas capturados en otras aldeas. La otrora aldea de pescadores se había convertido en un complejo militar gigantesco, con una larga e infranqueable empalizada resguardándolo. Los ashigarus levantaron cientos y cientos de casa de campaña para ellos mismos, para los samurái y miembros de los sequitos de los daimyos se construyeron cabañas de madera, las cuales mejoraban según el rango de sus huéspedes, esto hasta llegar las casas de mayor lujo que serían para las familias de los lideres, y finalmente la gran torre, la cual sería el centro de mando y centro de reuniones de la Gran Alianza Samurai, con al menos diez pisos de habitaciones y todos los servicios para las necesidades y lujos de dichos hombres, esta torre estaba lista para la primera reunión de los siete daimyos en tierras ninjas.

Nos dirigimos precisamente hacia una de las salidas de dicha base, que fácilmente podría ser llamada ciudad, en dicha puerta un grupo de exploradores se preparaban para salir a una misión de reconocimiento y cartografía. No obstante esta misión no estaría en manos de simples ashigarus, sino de samuráis, entre los cuales destaca un campeón, más precisamente el campeón del clan **Date**

Un hombre de edad cercana a los treinta y tres años, de estatura alta, llegando al 1.82 metros, es famoso por ser considerado por las damas un hombre atractivo por su apariencia, destacando una complexión delgada pero ruda a la vez, pues su experiencia en combate es inapelable. Usuario de una larga y alborotada cabellera negra, la cual, de momento, lleva atada con un lazo blanco. Regresando al hecho de su experiencia, las batallas dejaron en él una marca de por vida pues carece del ojo izquierdo, tapando su cuenca con un parche, por otro lado su ojo derecho es de un color rojizo. Viste su armadura completa, en color dorado y azul, los de su clan, aunque dejando de lado el casco pues los samurái de elite lo consideran estorboso.

Dicho hombre se encontraba en las caballerizas junto a otros samurái del clan, date, esto es fácil de saber por los colores de sus armaduras. Preparaba su caballo para el viaje de exploración, cuando cierto par de personas muy apreciadas por él llegaron.

– ¡ **Jubei** sensei, espere, no se vaya aun! – Decían corriendo a toda velocidad hasta él cargando con su equipaje, pues dicho par serian parte de la mision.

– **Asami Fujimoto** , **Ryo Todomo** – Articuló de forma seria el campeón Jubei. Cuando el par de chicos se acercaron fueron recibidos con un par de golpes en la cabeza por parte de su sensei – ¡Llegan tarde par irresponsables! – Agregó de brazos cruzados mirándoles serio.

– Lo, lo sentimos sensei – Respondieron haciendo una reverencia mientras se sobaban la cabeza un adoloridos por la reprimenda de su sensei.

Hablemos de Asami. Una joven de aproximadamente 18 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.60, su físico destaca por sus curvas bastante femeninas en un cuerpo atlético, ni muy del dado, ni robusto, idóneo para el combate, destacando claramente la belleza de la que es portadora. Su cabellera posee un atípico color azul y perfectamente trenzada para no ser una desventaja, en su lindo rostro un par de ojos grises con largas pestañas.

Ahora, Ryo. Con 18 años y 1.75 de estatura, aunado a una complexión fornida, destaca sus ojos en color azul claro que incluso, con cierta luz, parecieran brillar, su cabello es oscuro y corto, ligeramente alborotado, es considerado un chico atractivo según muchas jóvenes.

Por cierto, ambos chicos también llevan sus armaduras, incluidos los colores del clan, dorado y azul, ellos, a diferencia de su maestro si llevan los cascos, aunque no los usan en todo momento. Mientras Asami es usuaria de un arco yumi que lleva en su espalda, en su cintura llevaría el carcaj de flechas y en su cintura un tanto como arma secundaria. Por otro lado, el joven Ryo es usuario de un tetsubo de madera con puntas de acero en la parte superior, el cual debe llevar en su espalda también.

– Un "lo siento" no es suficiente chicos, un samurái nunca hace esperar a nadie, mucho menos a otro samurái. La responsabilidad y puntualidad es crucial en el camino del samurái, es una virtud que ensalza el espíritu y el respeto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera llegado tarde a la batalla de Yahika? – Sermoneo de forma un poco filosófica.

– Probablemente hubiera conservado su ojo izquierdo, sensei – Respondió Ryo, ignorando el hecho que a Jubei no le gusta mucho que bromeen cuando da un sermón. Fácilmente recibió otro golpe en la cabeza, aún más fuerte que el primero.

– Lo sentimos señor, anoche tuvimos problemas para encontrar la cabaña que se nos asignó, y terminamos durmiendo muy tarde – Alegó la joven Asami mientras trataba de contener la risa al ver a su compañero ser reprendido por el sensei una segunda vez.

– Como decía, eso no es una excusa. Pero bueno, de cualquier forma aún están a tiempo, prepárense rápido, salimos en 10 – Ordenó Jubei regresando a preparar su caballo.

El par de chicos rápidamente buscaron sus caballos para prepararse y unirse al grupo. Asami no tardó en hallar a su fiel amigo cuadrúpedo.

– Espero que estés listo amigo, por fin vamos a galopar otra vez – Sonrió con cierta emoción abrazando a su caballo, un gran y majestuoso pura sangre de color marrón rojizo.

– Cielos, el maestro no es muy dado a las bromas – Decía Ryo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y preparaba su caballo.

– Y tú lo sabes muy bien, y aun así insistes en molestarlo – Rió ella – Aunque fue una buena broma lo de conservar su ojo. Es una pena que tengamos que salir, me hubiera gustado estar aquí durante la reunión de los daimyos.

– ¿Cómo por qué? – Cuestionó mirándola y arqueando la ceja – Ni en broma dejarían que un par de novatos se acercaran al centro de mando durante una reunión de la Alianza.

– Lo sé, pero es el mejor momento para ver a los samuráis más fuertes, siempre son invitados o son parte de las esocltass de los daimyo. Imagina poder ver al "Dios de la gravedad" "Al gigante Tokugawa" "A la ladrona" o a "La niña de la naginata" todos son samuráis temidos y respetados, famosos por sus hazañas en combate, es inspirador – Sonrió cual fan mientras una pequeña y alegre lagrima escurría por su ojo.

– Que rara eres – Comentó su compañero extrañado por su actitud. Terminó de preparar su caballo y se montó en él – Hasta donde sé, ellos no son muy dados a que los llamen por sus apodos de guerra, creo que algunos se ofenden por ello.

– ¿Rara yo? mira quien lo dice, tu eres el que se pasó toda la noche espiando a las mujeres en los baños públicos, maldito pervertido – Bufó ella algo seria por eso. Mientras subía a su caballo.

– En primera, no las estaba espiando, solo me aseguraba que los baños funcionaran correctamente y que no tuvieran inconvenientes con el agua caliente, además no estaba solo, había otros tres sujetos conmigo – Respondió fingiendo no ser un pervertido.

– Estuviste dos horas agazapado entre un arbusto mirando atravesó de un agujero en la pared. A mí no me importan tus perversiones, pero si me entero que me espías a mí, te clavaré una flecha en el culo – Dedicó una mirada asesina a su compañero.

– Oye relájate Asami, somos amigos – Rió un tanto nervioso, pues esa amenaza podía no ser muy exagerada.

– Pues tienes suerte, si no lo fuéramos te iría peor – Sonrió de forma algo perversa.

– Muchachos, es hora, salgamos – Se escuchó la voz de su maestro dando la orden de salir.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	11. Capítulo 11: Preparativos para la reunió

**Capítulo 11: Preparativos para la reunión**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **10 de febrero. Base Samurái, País de los campos de arroz.**

Sin más que agregar el grupo conformado por Jubei, Asami, Ryo y otros samurái partieron de su base con dirección al sureste para cartografiar el área y comprobar la certeza de los mapas recién conseguidos. Así como ellos otros grupos habían partido con misiones similares en todas direcciones.

Dejando eso de lado, la base misma se preparaba para un evento de mucha importancia, la primera reunión de la Alianza Samurái en tierras ninjas, la cual se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, y es por ello que toda la base estaba más que atareada preparando todo para el recibimiento de los siete daimyos, entre los cuales se encuentra el Shogun.

Entre todo el alboroto una mujer se paseaba más que tranquila con dirección a la torre centro de mando. Dicha mujer tiene una edad cercana a los 20 años, con una altura de poco más de 1.70, curiosamente su piel parece un tanto pálida, aunque es su color natural, con una complexión esbelta, adornada con unos atributos femeninos considerables y bien marcados, es dueña de una muy larga cabellera violeta, la cual llega más allá de su cintura y del mismo color serían sus intimidantes ojos, violetas y llenos de una soberbia sin igual, fusionada con una malicia innata. Dicha mujer carece de su armadura, vistiendo un kimono dorado con pantalones hakama blancos, todo hecho de la mayor calidad posible.

– Los organizadores han decidido servir una porción considerable de salmón dorado, arroz de la mejor calidad y sake traído personalmente por el comité del shogun, habrá también… – Todo esto lo decía un viejo hombre quien seguía a esa mujer antes mencionada.

– ¿Por qué se supone que esto me interesa? Me da igual lo que vayan a comer – Alegó ella notablemente aburrida mientras caminaba.

– Disculpe, señorita **Reiko** , pero usted dijo que quería participar en las actividades de la base. La única labor que pudimos asignarle es como miembro del comité organizador de la reunión – Explicó el viejo hombre tratando arduamente de seguirle el paso.

– ¿Quién fue el idiota que me asignó a eso? – Bufó algo ofendida.

– Me temo que fue su hermano mayor, el joven Kazuhiro, él creyó que… – Una vez más fue interrumpido por la mujer.

– Pues no quiero formar parte de este estúpido comité, es demasiado aburrido, quiero algo más interesante, algo divertido y emocionante – Sonrió mordiéndose los labios – Quiero conocer a esos famosos ninjas y enfrentarme a ellos.

– Lo siento, pero yo no puedo autorizar algo así, señorita. Además, no creo que la hija menor del clan Tokugawa deba hacer algo así… – Antes que dijera algo más, la mujer se dio vuelta encarándolo y tomándolo por el cuello.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Le miró seria y con una sonrisa perversa – ¿Acaso crees que esos sujetos pueden vencerme?

– No, no, claro que no, mi señora. Usted es una guerrera de elite, dudo que haya alguien que pueda hacerle frente – Trataba de hablar el viejo mientras la chica solo sonreía.

– Claro que no, esos sujetos no son nada comparados conmigo, aun así quiero enfrentarme con ellos para divertirme. Hablaré con mi hermano – Rió un poco al verlo intimidado – Puedes regresar a la cocina viejo, no me interesan esas tonterías. Yo solo quiero divertirme peleando contra algo o alguien.

Sin más que decir apresuró su paso hacia el centro de mando donde se reuniría con su hermano, aunque él no lo supiera. Desde la distancia, en una de las cabañas asignadas a samuráis de bajo nivel, un joven observaba a esa perversa mujer, aunque la miraba con ojos encantados.

– Cielos, la señorita Reiko es preciosa – Comentó suspirando embobado. Estaba sentado desde una banca.

Este hombre, o más bien joven, posee una edad de 22 años, una estatura de 1.79. De complexión delgada pero con una musculatura marcada, cabello oscuro largo, sin embargo, destaca la cinta que lleva en su frente con el símbolo de su clan, sus ojos son del mismo color que su cabello, oscuros, posee una barba muy ligera, se le puede considerar un chico atractivo ante los ojos de las mujeres. A pesar de llevar una katana en su cintura, no lleva la armadura, solo unas ropas de descanso, kimono blanco y pantalones hakama negros.

– ¿Preciosa? **Hiroshi** – Comentó otro joven, quien estaba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro, notándose muy inmerso en su lectura – Se me ocurren muchas palabras para describirla, y "preciosa" seria de las ultimas.

Este otro joven, con una edad de 22 años también, un tanto más bajo, con 1.77 de estatura. De complexión delgada con una musculatura notable, poseedor de una belleza masculina envidiable con finos rasgos faciales, a la par de una fuerte y seria mirada. Su cabello es de color azabache bastante largo aunque lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos son azules. Este joven no posee una katana, ni armadura, lleva las mismas ropas que su compañero, aunque su kimono no posee mangas, destacando más sus rudos brazos, su arma se encuentra a su lado y es una yari.

– Por favor, **Akira** , tú que puedes saber de mujeres, no has tenido muchas parejas. Solo has tenido una, y no era muy atractiva ¿Verdad? – Alegó cruzado de brazos y ofendido por lo dicho acerca de Reiko.

– Al menos esa chica no estaba loca – Arqueo la ceja, tratando de seguir leyendo – A diferencia de la señorita Reiko, que es una demente y psicópata.

– Tú no sabes nada, esas son solo tonterías que la gente dice para difamarla – Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

– Pues tú tampoco has tenido muchas parejas, Hiroshi, más bien creo que no has tenido ninguna – Se escuchó una nueva voz, está la de una chica.

Ante ellos se hallaba una chica muy bien conocida. Siendo un año mayor que ese par, con 23, una estatura baja, llegando al 1.68. Poseedora de una figura delgada, aunque carente de atributos considerables, sin perder su figura femenina. Dueña de una larga cabellera café, la cual peina en una media coleta, con una par de bellos ojos verdes cual esmeralda, incluso con un pequeño brillo, creando así en ella una belleza encantadora. Al igual que sus compañeros no poseía armadura, si no más bien un kimono verde con artísticos diseños de olas de mar. Incluso carecía de una katana, solo llevaba en su mano una abanico con el que se refrescaba.

– Nadie pidió tu opinión **Yura** – Espetó un tanto sonrojado por lo dicho por su compañera. Acto seguido recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de ella.

– No le hables así a tu superior, tonto – Decía ella riendo mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Hiroshi y mantenía su cabeza abajo, haciendo gala de una mayor fuerza.

– No digas tonterías, solo eres un año mayor que nosotros – Alegaba tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

– Ustedes dos nunca cambiaran – Suspiró Akira, aunque sonriendo un poco, pues era esa actitud por parte de ese par era lo que le agradaba de ellos. Hasta que cierto pensamiento llegó a él – Oigan ¿No creen que faltar a nuestro trabajo fue mala idea?

– Vamos, Akira ¿Por qué sería malo? – Respondió Yura soltando a Hiroshi.

– Si, además que aburrido, estar horas y horas descargando caja, tras caja, somos samuráis no ashigarus – Agregó Hiroshi acomodándose el cabello.

– Bueno, eso es verdad. Sin embargo, no creo que a nuestra sensei le guste que faltemos al trabajo, es muy estricta en ese aspecto, como en todos – Cerró su libro, comenzado a preocuparse un poco.

– Despreocúpate, ella está muy ocupada trabajando en las misiones de reconocimiento, no sabrá que faltamos al trabajo – Sonrió Hiroshi bastante seguro y despreocupado.

Todo parecía tranquilo, los tres se quedaron un rato más, sentados en la banca sin saber que por detrás de ellos cierta persona se acercaba con unos fieros ojos asesinos que reflejaban furia únicamente. Se paró detrás un momento para mirarlos sin que ellos lo notaran.

– ¿No sienten un mal presentimiento? – Cuestionó Yura ante una rara sensación.

– **Yura Kuriyama, Akira Tokisawa** y **Hiroshi Fujigawara –** Enunció la voz de esa persona detrás de ellos, las cual era la voz de una mujer, bastante intimidante.

Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos al instante y tragaron saliva más que nerviosos.

– ¿Por qué no están trabajando, trio de holgazanes? – Cuestionó esa mujer de forma lenta, esperando una respuesta. Antes que los tres chicos se excusara, o huyeran, tres golpes en la cabeza los dejaron en el suelo, casi con el alma fuera.

La mujer quien los habían reprendido era esa sensei que antes habían mencionado. Con una estatura de 1.75 y una edad de 39 años, lo que la hacía una verdadera veterana y samurái de elite. Poseedora de belleza sin importar su edad. Cabello rojo suelto y largo, ojos azules ligeramente brillantes, una complexión delgada y de atributos de buen tamaño que ni la armadura logra ocultar, además de unas curvas femeninas que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. A diferencia de sus alumnos ella si poseía su armadura, esta, en color blanco con detalles en rojo, colores propios del clan al que sirve, el clan Ashikaga, además de llevar una capa con los mismos colores, lo que representa que es una samurái de muy alto nivel. Su arma, una gran naginata que lleva en su espalda.

– ¡¿Por qué carajos no están trabajando, idiotas?! – Exclamó furiosa a esos tres – ¿Acaso creen que por ser samuráis están exentos del trabajo? Pues no, aquí todos deben trabajar, solo trabajando entenderán las virtudes del camino del samurái, el trabajo nutre el alma y mejora el cuerpo, así que quiero que se disculpen por su indisciplina y se presenten de inmediato al puerto para trabajar tres turnos seguidos, y no van a comer hasta que yo lo diga.

– Lo sentimos, **Ayako** sensei – Dijeron los tres al unísono, entre asustados y arrepentidos mientras se arrodillaban para disculparse.

No era ni la primera ni la última vez que su sensei los reprendía, y sin importar cuantas veces lo haga no dejaba de ser intimidante y aterradora por su intensidad.

– ¿Acaso el puerto está aquí? Lárguense a trabajar ¡Ahora! – Gritó cruzada de brazos.

Tan rápido como pudieron salieron corriendo en dirección al puerto.

– Siempre me meto en problemas por su culpa – Bufó Yura.

– ¡Ja! Si claro, tú fuiste la que dijo que no quería trabajar y nos convenció – Agregó Hiroshi.

– Ya cállense, les dije que debíamos ir a trabajar o lo lamentaríamos, ahora trabajaremos tres turnos por su culpa – Alegó Akira.

Y discutiendo, como siempre, fue que no tuvieron más opción que irse a trabajar por horas. Desde la distancia su sensei, la señora **Ayako** **Sendo** les miraba atentamente para que no hicieran alguna treta y escaparan de su deber.

– Esos tres nunca van a cambiar – Se dijo así misma, no obstante ya no estaba molesta, les miraba con una tierna sonrisa, pues sin importar lo estricta o ruda que pareciera, esos tres eran muy queridos y apreciados por ella.

Ahora nos vamos al centro de mandos, donde se encontraba cierto grupo de samuráis temidos y famosos, al mando, el joven heredero del clan Tokugawa, Kazuhiro, junto a su inseparable y fiel guardaespaldas, Tetsuo. Junto a ellos, y desde hacía varios días se habían unido Tomoe y Kazuki, los cuatro estaban tranquilamente degustando un almuerzo dentro de la torre, en una de las tantas salas.

Ante ellos cuatro se encontraban dos hombres más arrodillados informando acerca de los resultados de la misión que les fue encomendada.

– Recorrimos y revisamos cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, no hemos encontrado rastro alguno del hombre conocido como Orochimaru, sin embargo, nos topamos en diferentes ocasiones con miembros de su grupo, los conocidos ninjas del sonido. No fueron un reto ni una amenaza para nosotros, sin embargo, todos desconocían el paradero de su líder.

– ¿Entonces, me vas a decir que en estos días que estuviste fuera, no lograste encontrar rastro alguno de ese sujeto? – Cuestionó Kazuhiro de forma seria mirando a ese hombre frente a él.

– Me temo que no, señor. Ese sujeto, Orochimaru, debe esconderé muy bien para poder evadirme, incluso es probable que tenga un escondite del que pocas veces salga – Sugirió de forma seria, mostrando respeto, pero sin intimidarse ante el heredero.

– Si mal no recuerdo, a ti te llamaban "El amo de los bosques" Decían que nadie podía vencerte en las tierras de tu clan ¿No? – Comentó Kazuki un tanto curioso por los resultados de dicho hombre.

– Eso es verdad, hasta cierto punto, Kazuki. Sin embargo, ser bueno para esconderse no significa ser bueno para encontrar. Como dije, Orochimaru puede estar oculto en algún refugio y por ello no he sido capaz de hallarlo.

Solo un samurái responde al mote de "Amo de los bosques" Un campeón. Con 1.80 metros de estatura, piel ligeramente morena y de complexión delgada, usuario de una larga cabellera café, y uno fríos y serios ojos verdes. Portando su armadura samurái con los colores del clan al que sirve, en este caso rojo con negro, los colores del clan Takeda acompañada de su larga capa que representa su rango de campeón, y como arma un yumi el cual porta en su espalda y en su cintura una katana.

– **Sato Imagawa** , campeón principal del clan Takeda, me has decepcionado, no pensé que alguien como tú pudiera fallar en una misión tan simple – Alegó Kazuhiro mirando al campeón con cierta molestia.

– Si usted me lo permite, puedo retomar la búsqueda, tarde o temprano podré dar con ese sujeto, después de todo, solo llevo dos días en su búsqueda – Sugirió sin intimidarse u ofenderse mirando al heredero.

– Parece que llego en el momento más apropiado – Comentó la voz de una mujer ya antes vista por la base. Todos volvieron la mirada a la entrada de la sala para divisar a la hija menor del clan Tokugawa y hermana menor de Kazuhiro, Reiko – Llevo días esperando algo para divertirme, y esto me parece adecuado – Agregó sonriendo mientras entraba.

– Reiko – Suspiró con cierta pesadez Kazuhiro solo al escuchar la voz de su hermana – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¿Pues tu qué crees hermanito? – Sonrió y se acercó a él abrazándolo por detrás con bastante cariño – Tenía muchas ganas de verte, tonto – Al tiempo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Marcándole el labial en la mejilla.

Los samurái allí presentes se extrañaron tanto al ver tal demostración de afecto, impropia de los miembros del clan Tokugawa. Kazuhiro solo carraspeo un tanto avergonzado por la actitud de ella.

– Tomoe, Kazuki, Tetsuo, solicito que se retiren por este momento – Ordenó el heredero, a lo que los tres campeones obedecieron sin objetar nada – Sato, tú y tu cachorro esperen fuera.

El campeón Takeda solo asintió y junto a su joven acompañante se retiraron de la habitación. Una vez fuera los dos se sentaron cerca a la puerta para esperar la continuación de su reunión.

– Sensei ¿Quién es esa mujer? – Cuestionó el joven a su mentor de forma susurrante.

– Es una mujer a la que no quieres conocer, **Kido** – fue lo que su mentor respondió con una voz baja y de forma seria.

– ¿Por qué dice eso, sensei? No parece una chica mala o algo así ¿También es una samurái? – Insistió el joven

– De las peores mujeres samurái que existen. No te fíes de su lindo rostro o su suave voz, ella es un peligro y muchos han perecido por subestimarla. Es sádica, demente y psicópata, justo la clase de personas que nunca deberían gobernar, pues solo piensan en el caos y la guerra.

Ante las terrible descripción de su maestro, el joven Kido no podía dejar de pensar en esa mujer, realmente no parecía nada de lo que su sensei decía. Estaba bastante intrigado por ella.

Dicho joven es el discípulo único de Sato. De baja estatura 1.58 metros y con solo 18 años de edad era, posiblemente, un samurái demasiado joven para algunos, pues la edad más baja en la que se considera normal obtener el título de samurái es de 20 años. Poseedor de una complexión delgada, una alborotada y encrespada cabellera color castaño cenizo, un par de ojos en color marrón notando una mirada vigilante. Al igual que su maestro, porta su armadura con los colores del clan Takeda, negro con rojo, y como arma una nodachi que trae en su espalda.

Mientras tanto, dentro de dicha sala los hermanos tenían una pequeña discusión.

– Ya te dije que no, Reiko. No vas a salir de la base hasta que padre esté aquí y él lo autorice – Afirmó de forma seria y con brazos cruzados Kazuhiro. Sentado frente a ella.

– ¿Y por qué no? Sabes perfectamente que yo puedo ser más útil haya afuera, luchando, que aquí vigilando el estúpido estofado. Quiero luchar, quiero conocer y asesinar a esos ninjas – Insistió también cruzada de brazos y molesta.

– No puedo dejar que salgas, no conocemos a ese sujeto, Orochimaru. No puedo arriesgarte así, además en esa misión ya está Sato Imagawa, tarde o temprano él lo encontrará. Y se acabó, A hora, por favor, retírate – Se puso de pie y señaló la puerta dándole la espalda.

Sin embardo, Reiko no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, sabia como convencer a tu hermano mayor. Se acercó por detrás y puso sus manos en los hombros de él.

– Hagamos un trato, hermanito – Le susurró – Déjame salir a buscarlo, acompañaré y ayudaré a Sato hasta hallarlo y darle muerte a ese ninja – Decía mientras lentamente masajeaba los hombros de su hermano.

– ¿Qué clase de trato es ese? – Arqueo la ceja mirándola sobre su hombro, una tanto extrañado por ese raro masaje y tono de voz.

– Escucha. Cuando corte la cabeza de ese sujeto te la traeré y le dirás a padre que era un poderoso líder ninja con un enorme ejército que amenazaba con atacar nuestra base – Sonrió y se colocó frente a él rápidamente – El sujeto era muy fuerte, no obstante, no fue rival para tu inteligencia y poder, hermanito. Le diremos a padre que tu solo lo asesinaste junto a sus ninjas. Es un trato justo hermanito, déjame divertirme y saciar mi sed de sangre y tu podrás llevarte todo el crédito – Le miró a los ojos con una enorme y perversa sonrisa.

Kazuhiro la miró a sus siniestros ojos violetas, él sabía perfectamente las capacidades asesinas que su hermanita posee, si ella se propone algo lo cumple, pero desconocer las habilidades y fuerza de ese sujeto lo hacían sentirse inseguro. Al final era un trato justo.

– Bien, saldrás en busca de Orochimaru, pero te acompañará Sato y su cachorro. Quiero que además lleves a otro samurái que pueda ayudarte si la situación se pone difícil – No pudo negarse ante esa propuesta y terminó por aceptar.

– No te preocupes por eso, **Miyuki** irá conmigo. Gracias hermano – Sonrió enormemente y dejó sobre el rostro de su hermano decenas de besos.

Sin más que agregar Reiko salió a toda velocidad en busca de su compañera y gran amiga, al tiempo que Kazuhiro informó a Sato y Kido la integración de su hermana y otra persona a la misión de encontrar a Orochimaru.

En una de las cabañas de lujo medio, es decir, que no son de los samurái novatos o normales, pero tampoco de los de elite, si no de los de nivel intermedio. Con la ventaja que esa cabaña era para una sola persona, dándole mucho espacio. En la habitación principal se encontraba una mujer pasando uno de los momentos de indecisión más comunes que pueden ocurrir a una mujer, decidir que vestir ese día.

– Maldita sea, esto no me gusta, ya lo he usado muchas veces, además que está muy arrugado por el viaje – Arrojó otro vestido a la cama, en la cual ya había dejado todos los atuendos descartados.

Una chica de 23 años de edad, una estatura de 1.80, lo que la hace alta, de complexión delgada, notablemente ágil y de bellas curvas. Su cabello es corto y de un color cobrizo, sus ojos son color azul marino y ligeramente rasgados, dándole un toque exótico a su atractivo. De momento, estaba en ropa interior pues aun no elegía un atuendo, su ropa interior era de color blanca, por cierto.

La chica seguía rebuscando entre sus equipaje un vestuario que le agradara, hasta que de la nada la puerta de su habitación fue abierta.

– Sea quien sea no tengo tiempo, así que lárgate antes que… – No pudo decir nada más, pues sintió un agudo dolor en una zona bastante sensible. Al instante saltó hasta caer al suelo soltado un chillido agudo y llevándose las manos al trasero – ¿Qué te pasa? – Alegó con unas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

– **Técnica secreta samurái: Ataque de los dedos del dragón** – La autora de dicho ataque era la misma Reiko, quien le aplicó un kancho a su amiga. Técnica también conocida por los ninjas como mil años de muerte – Como siempre, dejas tu retaguardia desprevenida, **Miyuki Hitoyo** , eso no se hace – Agregó sonriendo y tratando de contener la carcajada.

– Tú y tus estupideces, si sigues haciendo eso no podré casarme ¿Qué diablos quieres, Reiko? – Se levantó sobándose el trasero.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces en ropa interior? – Cuestionó Reiko.

– Pues lo que hace la gente normal en ropa interior, vistiéndome. Ahora vete que no he elegido un atuendo que me guste – Regresó a buscar algo para ponerse.

– No te preocupes, Miyuki, ya elegí algo para ti. Tu armadura, pues nos vamos en una misión, y no quiero un no por respuesta. Voy a prepararme, te veo en la salida en treinta minutos o vengo y te llevo a la fuerza – Más que sugerencia fue una orden. Sin más que decir solo se fue.

– Estúpida, solo viene a ordenar cosas – Bufó resignada sin poder alegar nada.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron hasta que la noche cayó y todo estaba ya listo para recibir a los daimyos y sus herederos. Las naves insignias de cada clan se acercaron a la playa para desembarcar a esas importantes personas. Todos los soldados, samuráis y ashigarus por igual se formaron para dar la bienvenida a los líderes de la gran Alianza Samurái.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	12. Capítulo 12: La Gran Alianza Samurái

**Capítulo 12: La Gran Alianza Samurái se reúne**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **10 de febrero. Base Samurái, País de los campos de arroz.**

La noche ha caído ya y todo es iluminado por las farolas dentro de los edificios, además de las antorchas ceremoniales que se encendieron en honor a las personas que recibirá la base. Todos los soldados, tanto samuráis como ashigarus, del menor al mayor rango, estaban perfectamente formados en batallones a lo largo del camino principal, dejando un espacio para que los daimyos, los herederos, el shogun y sus guardias pudieran pasaron con dirección a la torre principal.

– Como odio usar armadura en las noches, da mucho calor – Susurró el joven Hiroshi, quien estaba junto a sus compañeros, Yura y Akira, además de su maestra, la señora Ayako.

– Quieres callarte Hiroshi, esto es una ceremonia – Respondió Yura susurrando, al tiempo que le daba un leve codazo en las costillas.

Para ese momento se pudieron ver a los guardias de elite escoltando a esas figuras tan importantes. Al frente de cada grupo iba un samurái con el estandarte del clan que encabezan.

– Allí está el líder del **Clan Shimazu** , **Takehiko Shimazu** , es un samurái de elite especializado en el uso del yari, ganó muchas batallas durante el Sengoku – Relató la maestra, Ayako. Hablando muy bajo, solo para que ellos la oyeran – A su lado está su hijo mayor y heredero **Kano Shimazu.**

Aquel par de hombres no vestían armaduras, si no kimonos de lujo, estos con los colores representantes de su clan, el verde con blanco. Takehiko, un hombre de aproximadamente 55 años de edad, con una estatura de 1.70, a pesar de su edad aún se nota muy fornido y rudo, su cabello es oscuro bastante corto y perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, su mirada es seria, con un par de ojos grises muy atípicos. Por otro lado está su hijo, quien camina a su lado, Kano, con 32 años de edad, de la misma estatura y complexión de su padre, claramente un tanto más musculoso, su cabello es rubio y corto, peinado hacia un lado, los ojos y mirada son iguales a las de su padre.

– Le siguen los miembros del **Clan Takeda** , su líder se llama **Kamagure Takeda** , y su hija mayor es quien heredera el clan, su nombre en **Hikari Takeda**. Ambos son fuertes guerreros de los valles áridos, nunca nadie pudo conquistar sus tierras durante el Sengoku – Explicó Ayako.

Este par de samuráis de elite visten los colores de su clan, los cuales son el rojo con negro. El líder, Kamagure es un curtido hombre de guerra, lo cual delatan un par de cicatrices en su rostro, con 44 años de edad y una estatura de 1.85, piel ligeramente morena, quizás por el sol. Su cabellera es negra y muy corta, sus ojos son del mimo color y se notan serios y algo arrogantes. Por otro lado, su hija, Hikari es una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, con una estatura bastante dispareja con su padre, pues solo mide 1.60, aun así su complexión la hace una mujer de tentación, con unas caderas anchas y pechos de buen tamaño, además de una cintura pequeña, su cabello es blanco verdoso con una longitud que llega hasta su cintura, y sus ojos expresan únicamente seriedad.

– Por la diosa del sol, que mujer más hermosa – Comentó el joven Hiroshi bastante sorprendido y con la mirada clavada en esa mujer.

– Concuerdo contigo, querido amigo – Agregó Akira, quien no suele mostrarse expresivo en cuanto a las mujeres, pero en este caso hizo una excepción ante la heredera Takeda.

– Par de idiotas pervertidos – Bufó Yura algo molesta al escucharlos.

– Oigan, miren allí, el contingente del **Clan Date** es el siguiente – Llamó la maestra. Ese es **Masamune Date** , líder de su clan, fue uno de los lidere más fuertes del Sengoku, ayudó en la derrota del Shogun Taira, además de ser un guerrero de muy alto nivel legendario. Y su hijo no se queda atrás, **Tenma Date** , mejor conocido por su mote de guerra " **Gran Juez** " Representó a su clan en la **Guerra de Sucesión** , dicen que nunca nadie logró herirlo en un mano a mano.

Los colores representantes de este clan son el azul con dorado. Masamune, una leyenda viva entre los samurái, no hay quien no conozca sus grandes hazañas en combate, siendo quien dio muerte a uno de los **Cuatro dioses Samurái**. Ya ahora con 52 años de edad, una estatura de 1.80, delgado y con un cuerpo aun tonificado, sus ojos son de color azul celeste, su cabello oscuro y muy largo, perfectamente atado en una cola de caballo baja. Pero su hijo no es opacado, pues tal vez no tiene la fama de su padre, pero entre los pueblos se escuchan sus hazañas también. Con una estatura de 1.72, cabellera larga y atada como la de su padre, y del mismo color son sus ojos, azul celeste, que tienen la habilidad de intimidar con un sola mirada.

– Es como si dos Shinigamis caminaran juntos, nadie puede mirarlos a los ojos – Comentó Yura un poco intimidada y agachó la mirada.

– Estoy de acuerdo – Agregó Akira, quien al igual que ella bajó la cabeza.

– Ahora vienen las mujeres Mori – Llamó la sensei, bufando un poco, sabiendo perfectamente la reacción de sus alumnos.

– Quiero ver – Dijeron al unísono Akira y Hiroshi, articulando unas enormes sonrisas. Solo haciendo a su compañera cruzarse de brazos y arquear la ceja, al igual que su maestra.

– La líder del **Clan Mori** , la señora **Yuu Mori** , la conocen por ser la mejor estratega y combatiente naval de todos los clanes. Además que su dominio del atributo agua no tiene igual. Su hija, **Akame Mori** , no es tan diferente, ya es una samurái de elite y participó en la guerra de sucesión también.

La líder y la heredera del clan Mori visten el color de su clan en sus bellos y artísticos kimonos, naranja con blanco. Yuu, es una mujer de 48 años de edad, no obstante, muchas chicas de 20 matarían por tener la mitad de la belleza de esa mujer, con una estatura de 1.70, los años no han pasado en ella, pues se mantiene delgada y voluptuosa, sensual en toda la extensión de la palabra, su cabello es de un sublime rojo claro, al igual que sus ojos que incluso parecen brillar un poco. Ahora su hija, quien claramente heredó la belleza de su madre, Akame, con una estatura de 1.78, una tez sumamente blanca y un rostro muy hermoso, pero la expresión que muestra señala una confianza mezclada con algo de locura, su cabello es rojo oscuro extremadamente largo, pues llega hasta el suelo, de momento lo lleva suelto. Sus ojos son rojos y con la extraña expresión en su mirada puede llegar a intimidar.

– Madre santa, es una MILF perfecta – Comentó embobado Hiroshi, mirando a Yuu.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Llamó Yura tomándolo por el cuello – ¿Qué clase de leguaje pervertido es ese?

– ¿No dirás nada, Akira? – Cuestionó Ayako cruzada de brazos y mirando de reojo a su alumno, esperado una tontería para darle una buena reprimenda,

– No, claro que no – Fue su respuesta ante la intimidante mirada de su maestra.

– Bien. Yura, suelta ya a Hiroshi, aquí viene el siguiente contingente. Es del **Clan Oda** – Explicó ella.

– ¿Por qué solo hay un hombre? ¿Acaso ese daimyo no tiene heredero? – Preguntó Hiroshi sobándose los golpes dados por su amiga.

– Verán, ese joven se llama **Nobunaga Oda** , es el daimyo actual del clan Oda, aun cuando su padre está vivo. Nobunaga es el hijo menor del anterior daimyo, tuvo cuatro hermanos mayores, no óbstate, durante el Sengoku su clan fue muy atacado por los Taira, perdió a sus cuatro hermanos en la guerra. Su padre nunca fue un gran guerrero, era un hombre de constitución débil y se enfermaba con facilidad, así que enviaba a sus hijos al campo de batalla desde los catorce años. Cuando el Sengoku acabó su padre le heredó en vida el título de Daimyo como recompensa por sus victorias. Sus habilidades y personalidad le dieron el mote de "Rey demonio del sexto cielo" – Explicó la mentora.

Este daimyo porta, como los demás, los colores de su clan en su elegante kimono, los colores son él amarillo con negro. Nobunaga es un hombre que se puede describir con una sola palabra, como un demonio hecho persona, esto más que nada por su personalidad, pues su apariencia es la siguiente. Una estatura de 1.76, de complexión atlética, viéndose un poco mayor a su edad, cosa que solo lo hace verse más maduro, usuario de una larga cabellera oscura que llega hasta su espalda, sus fieros ojos son de un azul penetrante, pocas son las personas que pueden mirarlo a los ojos sin intimidarse.

– Cielos, es, es bastante guapo ¿No creen? – Dijo un poco sonrojada la joven Yura.

– No lo sé, soy hombre – Bufó Hideo cruzado de brazos y arqueando la ceja.

– Ahora viene otro clan más el **Clan Tokugawa** – Llamó la maestra para que vieran el siguiente y penúltimo contingente – El daimyo del clan Tokugawa se llama **Shinzo Tokugawa** , aunque ahora ya es un hombre de 60 años de edad, no lo tomen como un retirado, en su juventud fue un temido general y guerrero legendario, también dio muerte a uno otro de los cuatro dioses samurái. Su heredero es Kazuhiro, quien estuvo a cargo de establecer esta base.

Shinzo, líder del clan Tokugawa, vistiendo sus colores, el blanco con dorado. Un veterano en toda la extensión de la palabra, con una estatura de 1.80, de complexión atlética y carente de cabello, posee una larga barba blanca al igual que sus ojos.

– Los Tokugawa tiene fama de ser demasiado arrogantes y soberbios – Dijo Yura mirando a aquel hombre pasar.

– Y muy sensuales sus mujeres, como la señorita Reiko – Agregó Hiroshi sonriendo y pensando en esa hermosa mujer.

– Finalmente, aquí viene el más importante de todos, líder de la Gran Alianza Samurái, el Shogun Ashikaga, líder del clan Ashikaga, general supremo de los samurái y el último dios samurái con vida, **Samuro Ashikaga** – Explicó ella.

Un mayor contingente de guardias imperiales vistiendo los colores, blanco con rojo, con grandes estandartes con el símbolo del shogun y su clan. Ante el paso de ese hombre todos los samurái y Ashigarus se arrodillaron al instante.

– Al frente del contingente, el hombre que porta el estandarte es el heredero del clan Ashikaga, además de ser capitán de la guardia imperial, su nombre es **Kenta Ashikaga** , mejor conocido por su mote "El capitán"

Kenta era el único heredero que portaba su armadura, esto por ser parte de la guardia imperial de su padre y Shogun. Con una estatura de 1.85 metros, una complexión atlética, ligeramente musculoso, usurario de una cabellera blanca grisácea, que escapa por la parte posterior de su casco, sus ojos son de color rojo fuego y lleva orgullo en la mirada.

Por otro lado el shogun viste una gran túnica dorada con rojo. Con una estatura de 1.80, delgado, esto por su edad, su cabello es blanco puro y es muy largo, sus ojos son como lo de su hijo, rojo fuego.

Este fue el último contingente en pasar, y el mas importante. Las tropas esperaron hasta que los daimyos llegaran a la torre central para luego romper filas y volver a sus actividades, que para esta hora la mayoría podían ya descansar.

– Bueno chicos, ya es un poco tarde, deben ir a descansar por que mañana trabajaran doble turno, nos vemos – Sonrió Ayako y se despidió de sus pupilos.

– ¿Por qué doble turno? – Bufó Hiroshi retirándose con sus amigos.

– Me sentí como en una excursión, la sensei nos habla como niños siempre que nos quiere explicar algo – Agregó Akira ignorando a su compañero.

– Te equivocas, cuando entrenamos nos trata como sacos para golpear – Rió Yura recordando lo ruda que puede ser su mentora durante los entrenamientos.

– O como sus esclavos cuando nos habla de trabajo – Comentó Hiroshi.

Sin más que agregar esta tercia regresó a la cabaña que deben compartir por ser novatos, por el contrario su maestra tuvo derecho a una cabaña de lujo solo para ella por ser una samurái de elite.

Minutos después estaba ya todo listo para la reunión, la torre central fue cubierta por completo por los guardias de los daimyo, no había rincón alguno que estuviera libre de la vista de uno de esos formidables samurái. Y en el salón principal estaban los trece miembros de la alta esfera samurái, herederos y daimyos, con el shogun al frente de la mesa como líder de todo. A la diestra de cada daimyo su heredero.

– Primero que nada. Solicitamos al comisionado de avanzada toda la información que haya logrado recolectar acerca de los ninjas durante el establecimiento de esta base, así como un listado de los eventos que puedan competer al avance de nuestra misión. De igual forma se escuchará las opiniones y sugerencias hechas por los daimyos. Al final nuestro Shogun hablará sobre el objetivo principal de nuestra cruzada – Esto lo dijo Kenta, quien fungía como asistente del shogun Ashikaga también.

Kazuhiro tomó un poco de agua para mojar la garganta y relajarse, pues se notaba nervioso ya que era la primera vez que hablaría ante los líderes de la Alianza.

– Hemos recolectado una gran cantidad de suministros saqueando aldeas cercanas, también capturamos una cantidad considerable de campesinos para usarlo como esclavos. Tanto de ellos como de sus aldeas hemos conseguido información geografía. Este continente está cubierto por estados, hemos identifico 7 países diferentes, así como ciudades denominadas Aldeas Ocultas, de las cuales hemos identificado 12 – Explicó mientras leía uno de los pergaminos que llevaba.

– ¿Qué tienen de relevante unas cuantas aldeas? – Cuestionó Masamune, arqueando la ceja pues no encontraba interés en eso.

– Bastante, lord Date. Según la información recolectada en esas aldeas es donde los estados entrenan a sus ninjas – Respondió, lo que causo gran interés en los presentes, decidiendo prestar más atención.

– Los países más grandes y fuertes son; país del Rayo, de la Tierra, del Viento y del Fuego, y sus aldeas ocultas son, Aldea Oculta de las nubes, Aldea oculta de las rocas, Aldea oculta de la arena y Aldea oculta de la hoja, respectivamente.

– ¿Rayo, tierra, oculta en de las nubes, de las rocas? ¿Pero qué nombres más ridículos? Pareciera que no tienen identidad más que el lugar donde deciden vivir – Comentó a manera de burla el líder Shimazu, Takehiko.

– Perfecto, es un informe detallado – Se escuchó la voz del Shogun, aunque mantenía su mirada y actitud seria – Quiero que me hables acerca de los ninjas.

– Realmente no hemos tenido grandes encuentros aun con ellos, solo un grupo de asesinos que intentó atacarme pocos días después de nuestro arribo. Los ninjas de estas tierras se hacen llamar "Ninjas del sonido" por que provienen de la aldea oculta del sonido – Explicó él.

– ¿Y? ¿Son fuertes? – Preguntó Nobunaga con cierto interés en ese detalle.

– Para nada, estarían al nivel de un ashigaru entrenado – Respondió. Al instante las risas se escucharon en la sala por parte de los daimyos y sus herederos. Exceptuando a unos cuantos – Sin embargo – Llamó Kazuhiro – Puedo afirmar que los ninjas con los que me he enfrentado no eran más que novatos de muy bajo nivel. Me han informado acerca de uno llamado Orochimaru, es líder de los ninjas del sonido y es uno de los ninjas más temidos del mundo, que nadie ha logrado vencerlo nunca y que nunca envejece.

– ¿Es inmortal o algo así? – Preguntó Yuu, interesada en lo que dijo sobre que nunca envejece.

– No creo que se refirieran específicamente a eso, más bien solo no envejece. He enviado a un grupo conformado por el campeón Sato Imagawa, su cachorro y mi hermana para localizarlo – Agregó Kazuhiro.

– ¿Qué sugiere que se haga con ese hombre, joven Kazuhiro? – Preguntó con interés Masamune.

– En mi opinión, creo que puede servirnos en calidad de mercenario o informante, darnos información para derrocar a las potencias, tengo entendido que es un criminal buscado en este mundo.

– "Creo" no es una forma de iniciar una estrategia – Objetó Tenma – Tener a un criminal ninja en nuestras filas sería una inadecuado, vinimos a dominarlos, no ha establecer alianzas fraudulentas, además, si es un criminal ¿Qué le impedirá traicionarnos?

– ¿Qué opina usted, Shogun Ashikaga? – Preguntó Shinzo al líder de la alianza.

– Es muy pronto para tomar una decisión, no conocemos nada de ese hombre más que su nombre y su fama, sugiero esperar que lo localicemos y entablar una reunión con él para analizar su actitud – Fue la respuesta del líder, respuesta que se toma como orden – ¿Algo más, joven Kazuhiro?

– Si, Shogun Ashikaga. También logré escuchar entre viajeros capturados acerca de un grupo de criminales llamados Akatsuki. Al igual que Orochimaru, estos tienen fama de criminales despiadados y sanguinarios, además de ser los ninjas más buscados en todo el mundo, incluso por encima de Orochimaru, salvo que no se conoce la identidad de sus miembros.

– Parece que los ninjas no son ajenos a los problemas sociales – Comentó Akame riendo.

– ¿Qué interés podemos tener en ellos? – Preguntó Kenta.

– Realmente ninguno, por lo poco que sé, los considero más una amenaza que una posibilidad de alianza – Expresó él.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué los hace diferentes a ese Orochimaru? – Cuestionó Nobunaga arqueando la ceja.

– En primer lugar, han logrado mantener su anonimato con el pasar de los años, además de ser acusados de atacar a las naciones más importantes. En síntesis, no obedecen a nadie, se guían por sus propios ideales. Sería absurdo tratar de aliarnos con ellos, terminaran por traicionarnos o atacarnos al instante.

– No debemos entablar alianzas con nadie – Alegó Nobunaga mas serio – Vinimos a conquistar y a doblegar a todos los ninjas por igual.

– Eso es decisión del Shogun Ashikaga, lord Nobunaga, será él quien tome las decisiones cruciales – Objetó un tanto serio Takehiko.

– Eso no significa que podamos considerarla, este continente es demasiado grande para un ejército de solo 10, 000 guerreros – Agregó Yuu de forma seria.

– Aún es pronto para esas decisiones, lords – Terminó el Shogun, alzando un poco la voz para que todos se callaran – Todos los grupos ninjas fuera de las fronteras o en contra de los gobiernos no son nuestro objetivo de momento, ganar terreno y establecernos de forma sólida es crucial a corto plazo. ¿Algo más que desee agregar, joven Kazuhiro?

– Si, me señor. Debo anunciar la primera traición en nuestro ejército – Se notó más serio y con cierto enojo al enunciar esto, cosa que para nada agradó a los allí presentes, la sola mención de la palabra traición llamó la atención y las miradas serias – El samurái llamado Hideo Fujigawara, desertó al ejército, luego de atacarme – Suspiró pues la siguiente afirmación – Se autoproclamó ronin y huyó

Los suspiros se escucharon, así como los gruñidos y maldiciones por parte de la mayoría de los allí presentes.

– ¿Un ronin? Un asqueroso y apestoso ronin ¿Cómo permitiste algo así? – Alegó Tenma mirando a Kazuhiro – ¡Debiste asesinarlo en ese mismo momento!

– Cosa que intenté, pero me vi superado por sus habilidades – Gruñó avergonzado por caer tan fácil, además de la forma en la que se le cuestiona.

– Por favor, no digas tonterías Kazuhiro, no veo heridas en tu cuerpo ¿Es que no fuiste rival contra él o es que no luchaste? – Cuestionó a manera de burla Akame.

– Es una vergüenza que un samurái legendario se declare ronin, que los dioses lo castiguen si vuelve a empuñar una katana – Alegó Hikari cruzada de brazos indignada.

– No debemos dejar esto en manos de los dioses. Un perro que muerde la mano de su mano para escapar debe ser ejecutado, demos caza al traidor – Sugirió con enojo la joven Akame.

– No estamos en posición como para salir al bosque y encontrarlo. Firmemos una carta de sentencia y que los campeones lo capturen para juzgarlo y ejecutarlo. Yo mismo puedo encabezar esa búsqueda – Sugirió el Kenta con gran seriedad.

Los únicos que hablaban eran los herederos, pues no pensaban como debían, posiblemente algunos de ellos ni siquiera conocieran a Hideo y los otros apenas habrían oído su nombre en alguna ocasión.

– Niños como ustedes jamás podría contra un samurái legendario – Comentó Kamagure, con una seria y pensativa mirada – El demonio sombra, es como se le conoce, y pocos han sobrevivido a un combate con él. Fue él quien dio muerte a uno de los cuatro dioses samurái durante el Sengoku. Si se convirtió en un ronin, será mejor dejarlo vagar por un tiempo, esperemos que se debilite, y cuando nuestra fuerza sea mayor enfocarnos en él.

Todo quedó en silencio por un momento, los herederos se miraron entre sí un tanto pensativos sobre lo que decían de ese sujeto.

– Bien, postergaremos los asuntos competentes al demonio sombra. Ahora es mi turno para tomar la palabra y explicar nuestro objetivo principal. Kenta, pon sobre la mesa las reliquias – Ordenó el Shogun.

Kenta tomó un baúl que habían llevado y de allí sacó varios pergaminos que extendió a lo largo de la mesa, eran bastante largos y se veían muy antiguos.

– Ante ustedes les presento la vida y obra de **Yorizuna Minamoto** , el último emperador samurái en este continente, aquel que se rindió ante los ninjas y huyó con todos los samurái a nuestro actual hogar. También los relatos del mundo primigenio y el nacimiento de los Minamoto

– ¿Dónde encontró todo esto, Shogun Ashikaga? – Preguntó Kamagure sorprendido mientras los analizaba a detalle.

– Estaban ocultos en las tierras de los Fujigawara, ellos resguardaban estos y miles más acerca de las eras pasadas. Sin embargo, este tiene muchos datos importantes que nos servirán en esta cruzada – Explicó el shogun – Habla del arma secreta que los ninjas usaron para vencer a los samurái. El Jubi.

– ¿El Jubi? – Cuestionaron casi todos, y los que no igual tenia es duda. Pues ninguno de los allí presentes tenía idea que era eso.

– Comencemos desde el principio, literal. Miles de años atrás, cuando los humanos aun no existían los dioses usaban este mundo para crear cosas y jugar, primero las plantas, luego los animales que habitaron de forma irracional, ocupando todo a su paso, hasta que los humanos aparecieron. Sin embargo, otros seres también encontraron la forma de llegar a este mundo, seres detestables pero de menor nivel, tengus, shinigamis, demonios menores, entre otros, los humanos aprendieron a convivir con ellos, luchando y desarrollando las habilidades que serían la base del samurái. Fueron los monjes quienes comenzaron a usar una de las dos fuerzas de la vida, el **Chi,** que les sirvió para luchar y usar los elementos como armas – Relataba el Shogun.

Toda la atención estaba puesta sobre él y nadie alegaba nada, pues era información completamente desconocida para los allí presentes.

– El primer clan del que se tenga conciencia, fue el clan Fujigawara, y por mucho que nos pese, ellos fueron los primeros samurái, un par de siglos antes que cualquier otro clan existiera. Luego aparecieron los Minamoto, más tarde los Taira y finalmente los clanes inferiores derivados de los tres primeros. Fue alrededor de esa época cuando el ser más poderoso y aterrador llegó a nuestro mundo atravesando la luna, destrozando su cuerpo en el proceso, nadie sabe el nombre verdadero de esa entidad, pero cuando llegó lo llamaron Jubi, por sus diez gigantescas colas. También llamado el primer emperador del mundo, pues todo ser vivo debía rendirle tributo y adorarlo como una deidad, de no hacerlo devastaba cualquier lugar y a cualquier ejército con un solo ataque – Se tomó un momento para ver las caras de los presentes.

Los líderes y herederos parecían incrédulos de que pudiera existir algo así, pues esa no era más que la descripción de un dios encarnado, el demonio más terrible de todos. ¿El Jubi, la supuesta arma secreta de los ninjas es un dios?

– Fue una diosa, quien piadosa de sus fieles adoradores, bajó de los cielos a través del sol para enfrentar, vencer y luego sellar al Jubi en una tumba eterna, creando dos gemas que usaría como llaves, la primera era azul y se llamó **Rinnegan** , la otra era roja y se llamó **Sharingan**. Luego entregó las gemas al primer emperador Minamoto, **Yoshimitzu** , y le dijo que mientras su clan resguardara y cuidara de esas gemas, sin llegar a utilizarlas, los Minamoto serían invencibles y conquistarían todo lo que desearan. Allí comenzó el avance sin igual se los Minamoto, tomado las tierras de este continente como quisieron, dominando la mitad en menos de un siglo – Se tomó un momento para beber un vaso de agua.

– Disculpe, pero aun no entiendo que tiene que ver con los ninjas y como es que el Jubi se volvió su arma – Comentó Nobunaga interesado en la historia.

– Eso es lo que sigue. Durante la **Guerra Antigua** , el conflicto que enfrentó a los Taira y Fujigawara contra los Minamoto, los ninjas, famosos asesinos, ladrones y mercenarios que aprendieron a usar la segunda fuerza de la vida, el **Chakra** , aprovecharon y atacaron por la espalda, causando conflictos de menor nivel por todo el continente, liderados por un ninja rebelde llamado Kamataro Uchiha, líder de un clan de asesinos, el clan Uchiha, estaban hartos del yugo de los Taira y volcaron su ira sobre todos los samurái, ganando más y más seguidores conforme avanzaban, otro clanes ninjas y civiles, así como uno que otro clan samurái traidor, luchaban una guerra de guerrillas que no hubieran logrado ganar cuando los Taira, Minamoto y Fujigawara se unieron en su contra, dejando atrás la Guerra Antigua y dando comienzo a la primera **Guerra Ninja Samurái**. Fue allí donde Kamataro, ayudado por un monje de nombre Hagoromo robaron las gemas de los Minamoto, Las gemas Sharingan y Rinnegan, y con ellas liberaron al Jubi. Sin saberlo, las gemas les conferían la habilidad de controlar al Diez Colas a voluntad. Lo usaron para devasta a los ejércitos samurái sin misericordia.

– ¿Cómo lucharemos contra eso? – Cuestionó casi asustada Hikari.

– Aun no acabo, joven Hikari. Durante la guerra los Minamoto creyeron que ellos podían ser capaces de sellar al Jubi otra vez, reunieron a miles de samurái y monjes expertos para intentar atraparlo una vez más en la técnica de sellado más grande que se intentó. Y lo habrían logrado de no ser por la táctica maestra de Hagoromo, usando ambas gemas obligó al Jubi a dividirse creando nueve entes independientes, el poder de cada una era la décima parte del poder del Jubi. Por separado podrían ser vencidas por un número reducido de fuertes samurái de elite, pero juntas, las bestias con cola eran tan poderosas como el mismo Jubi, en aquella noche miles y miles de samurái perecieron ante las nueve bestias. Bestias que se caracterizaban por tener un determinado número de colas, de una a nueve respectivamente, fue pues que Yorizuna Minamoto se rindió ante tal masacre y estar su clan tan débil, obligando a los Fujigawara y los Taira a hacerlo también.

Los líderes se hallaban pensativos, pues no tenían que enfrentar a una bestia con el poder de un dios, si no a nueve difieren con poder reducido, y los más fuertes del mundo samurái estaban allí reunidos.

– Los últimos acontecimientos que Yorizuna relata en su pergamino, es que Hagoromo y Kamataro conservaron cada uno una gema para evitar que fueran robadas otra vez y usadas de forma perversa, así como la promesa de sellar a cada bestia con cola dentro de una persona que sirviera a cada clan ninja que participó en la guerra, esto para poder defenderse y establecer estados autónomos e independientes, que no tuvieran intenciones bélicas – Finalizó su relato el Shogun.

– Bien. Ahora entendernos contra que luchamos. Debemos vencer a esas bestias – Comentó Kenta creyendo estar en lo correcto.

– Te equivocas Kenta. Las bestias como partes del Jubi son de naturaleza divina, al igual que las criaturas que atrapamos en nuestras espadas – Entonces se podía entender las intenciones del Shogun – Nuestros Hokakus son tengus, espíritus elementales, entre otras criaturas de gran poder. Ahora imaginemos poseer un arma con un Hokaku que es la novena parte de un dios – Se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa – Señores, nuestra principal misión es capturar a esas bestias con cola, encerrarlas en nuestras armas y usarlas contra los ninjas. ¡Las armas que nos expulsaron de estas tierra, nos ayudaran a reconquistarla!

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	13. Capítulo 13: Los problemas se acercan

**Capítulo 13: Los problemas se acercan**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **10 de febrero. Base Samurái, País de los campos de arroz.**

La reunión de los líderes samurái no tardó más tiempo después de las revelaciones del Shogun Ashikaga, solo cenaron y minutos después todos se retiraron de la sala de reuniones. Algunos se fueron a descansar con la premisa de que en pocos días el Shogun les haría llegar el plan de ataque, el cual aún debía estructurar según la información obtenida de los grupos de exploración. Nos topamos con cierta pareja de jóvenes herederos, se encuentran aún en la torre principal, en un balcón desde donde admiran la inmensidad de las tierras a las que recién llegan.

– Has estado muy callado, Nobunaga. ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó la joven Akame, mirando con curiosidad a su acompañante.

– No es apropósito – Respondió suspirando, sin dejar de mirar en el horizonte – ¿Crees que sea verdad todo lo que dijo el Shogun?

– No veo por qué no, para mi suena muy convincente. Esos ninjas tienen un arma muy poderosa. Ansió ver a esas bestias con cola – Respondió con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se mordía un poco el labio.

– Debo admitir que me siento igual. Han pasado dos años desde que acabó la Guerra de Sucesión en nuestras tierras. Vivimos en paz, es aceptable para nuestro avances, pero el estado natural de las cosas es la guerra, la paz son solo periodos de descanso – Expresó de forma seria. Para este hombre la guerra es el estado natural en el que debe vivir el humano.

– Me encanta cuando hablas así – Comentó su acompañante sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

La chica sin pensarlo se lanzó a él abrazándolo, acción que Nobunaga no obvió, pues correspondió al abrazo, al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, una sonrisa que solo ella sabía cómo lograr. Los minutos pasaron mientras la pareja solo disfrutaba de la compañía del otro y de la bella vista de esa torre.

– Parece que no somos los únicos que pensaron en un buen lugar para pasar un momento a solas – Se escuchó detrás de la pareja.

Nobunaga y Akame volvieron la mirada para toparse con otra pareja que buscaba un bello lugar para pasar un momento romántico. Eran Kenta y Hikari, quienes llegaron tomados de la mano.

– Kenta ¿No es muy tarde para que un miembro de la guardia siga despierto? – Alegó Nobunaga.

– Realmente no. Y curioso que me topara contigo – Sonrió él – Mañana por la mañana iré a una misión de exploración y me encantaría que nos acompañaras. Iremos al sur a una tierra llamada, llamada…. Espera, es ¿Cómo era? – El hijo del daimyo era un hombre valiente, pero para algunos es algo despistado.

– País del fuego, Kenta – Ayudó Hikari, sonriendo al ver que no lograba recordar ese nombre.

– Exacto, eso. Al país del fuego – Volvió la mirada a Nobunaga.

– ¿Por qué un heredero haría una misión de exploración? – Arqueo la ceja Nobunaga, sin encontrar interés en esa idea

– Pus por diversión, amigo. Pasamos meses en esos jodidos barcos, quiero estirarme un poco y, sobretodo, conocer este hermoso y basto mundo. ¿Qué dices, por diversión, como en los viejos tiempo? – El hijo del shogun se veía bastante animado, como quien invita a un amigo a una fiesta.

– No soy del tipo explorador – Rodó los ojos ante la actitud tan alegre de su amigo, cosa que no le sorprendía pues ambo se conocían bien – Aunque igual tienes razón, no tengo intenciones de pasar días en esta maldita base sin hacer nada. Bien, iré contigo

– Perfecto, así se habla Nobunaga – Exclamó Kenta dando un suave golpe en el brazo de su amigo – Tu también puede venir, Akame. Cuatro herederos juntos, será como una gran aventura.

– Lo voy a pensar – Fue la respuesta de la chica, quien realmente no encontraba ningún interés en eso, hasta que.

– Si nos topamos con algunos ninjas ¿Los atacamos? – Preguntó Nobunaga a Kenta.

– Claro, eso lo hace más divertido aun, conocer las habilidades es…

– ¡Quiero ir! – Exclamó al instante Akame, una enorme sonrisa de emoción se dibujó en su rostro solo al pensar en una batalla.

– No se diga más, nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la entrada sur, lleven todo lo indispensable – Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con Hikari.

– ¡Que emoción, luchar con los ninjas me muero de ganas! – Decía Akame inquieta – Tengo que preparar mí arma y armadura, adiós Nobunaga, nos vemos… – La chica pretendía irse de una vez, estaba tan ansiosa de eso que solo pensaba en prepararse para la misión.

– Oye, espera. ¿Creí que querías pasar la noche conmigo? – Alegó el heredero de los Oda. Arqueando la ceja ante la actitud de su novia.

– Lo siento, amor, ya habrá tiempo para eso, ahora tengo que prepararme para salir mañana – Rápidamente se acercó a él robándole un fugaz beso – Sabes que te amo. Nos vemos mañana en la mañana – Sin más que decir salió del lugar a toda prisa.

Nobunaga la miró irse con una incredulidad y una ceja arqueada.

– ¿Me dejó plantado? Estúpido Kenta, arruinaste el momento – Se dijo así mismo cruzándose de brazos, bastante sorprendido – Hasta parece que le agradan más las peleas que estar conmigo – Bufó – No importa, cuando la tenga en mi cama se las cobraré – Sin más que hacer decidió volver a su casa para descansar y preparase para esa salida de mañana.

Nos ausentamos de la base. Nos dirigimos al este, más allá de los límites del país de los campos de arroz, en el **país de las aguas termales**. En una pequeña aldea cerca de un rio un gran caos se llevaba a cabo, una aldea pesquera estaba ardiendo en llamas y se veía a decenas de aldeanos correr despavoridos en todas las direcciones posibles.

En el centro de la aldea un combate se llevaba a cabo, uno de cierto nivel. Uno de los más fuertes ninjas de **la aldea oculta de las aguas termales** , luchaba con fiereza y coraje contra un samurái, lamentablemente para el ninja, se topó con un enemigo que estaba en un nivel, por mucho, superior a él, aun así, lleno de valentía y valor el ninja lucharía hasta la muerte.

Era un hombre maduro, quizás 35 años. Su cabello es oscuro y corto, sus ojos azules y en su frente lleva la banda que lo identifica como miembro de su aldea oculta. Carente de ropa sobre su torso y brazos, solo viste un pantalón azul oscuro y las sandalias típicas de los ninjas.

Dicho hombre se notaba cansado ya, el combate se había prolongado demasiado para él, además de verse forzado a usar técnicas de alto nivel que consumían más su energía. Además de las múltiples heridas sobre su cuerpo hacían mella en su desempeño, moratones se extendían por su torso y brazos, además de una quemadura en todo el brazo izquierdo que no dejaba de arder.

– Carajo, el sujeto sigue de pie – Se escuchaba la voz del rival del ninja, aquel samurái. Quien sin dudas se reía y burlaba de su adversario.

Aquel samurái no era uno cualquiera, su nombre es **Kazuma Ishigawa** , un samurái de elite, un campeón. Con una estatura de 1.84 y una edad cercana a los 31 años. Su complexión es delgada, no es alguien con grandes músculos, aunque estos están bien marcados por su entrenamiento y años en combate, su piel es algo blanca, aunque el sol lo ha bronceado muy ligeramente, su cabello es azul oscuro, corto y ondulado, luego sus ojos, los cuales son morados. Viste un kimono blanco con un pantalón hakama azul, así como sandalias de madera. Y por más extraño que parezca, su arma es un bokken, una espada de madera.

– Vamos, ninja, sigamos jugando, quiero ver más de esas raras técnicas de agua – Alegó el samurái mientras movía su arma de un lado a otro.

– ¡Maldito! – Gruñó el hombre. Hizo unas muy rápidas posiciones de manos – **jutsu ola cortante**.

Su pecho se infló y liberó agua a presión de tal forma que era capaz de cortar. Intentó atacar con ella al samurái, quien sin problemas saltaba de un lado a otro, el ataque de agua intentaba alcanzarlo, pero su el objetivo era demasiado rápido, no logró siquiera acercarse a él, el ataque terminó por agotarse rápidamente.

Desde un tejado el samurái saltó hacia su rival intentado un golpe vertical. El ninja se arrojó a un lado escapando del ataque por muy poco, se incorporó tan rápido como pudo, sin embargo su rival fue más rápido, conectado un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro del ninja, luego una patada y finalmente un puntapié que estrelló al shinobi contra una pared, incrustándolo allí.

– Esa técnica del chorro de agua que corta me gusto, me gustaría hacer algo similar, el problema es que mi atributo es otro – Comentó tranquilamente paseándose frente a su rival.

Sin rendirse el ninja se incorpora una vez más, hace sus posiciones de mano – **Jutsu bala de agua** – vuelve a inflar su pecho y ahora dispara bolas de agua a gran velocidad y presión. Un golpe de esas balas fácilmente rompería huesos.

Kazuma las mira con cierta sorpresa, pero igual son lentas para él, las esquiva con gracia y facilidad, al tiempo que parece hacer una danza, esto solo para humillar a su adversario, la última bala la detiene con su bokken sin problemas. El ninjas aprovecha la tontería del samurái y se acerca a gran velocidad con un kunai en cada mano. Intenta rápidos cortes horizontales, los cuales Kazuma evita caminando hacia atrás, avanzan unos metros hasta que el samurái da un gran salto y gana distancia entre ellos.

– **Jutsu clones de agua** – Con rápidas posiciones de mano, el ninja crea dos clones a sus lados.

Estos avanzan a cada lado del samurái intentado apuñalarlo, Kazuma solo da un gran salto para evitarlos, queda sobre un tejado, el shinobi principal arroja varios kunais pensando que el samurái se había distraído, cosa que no era así, pues con su bokken logró desviarlos todos sin siquiera mirarlos. Los dos clones suben al tejado y rodean al samurái.

– Esto se pone interesante – Sonrió Kazuma con cierta emoción.

– ¡Ya me tienes harta, Kazuma! – Se escuchó el molesto grito de una mujer. Se escuchó un silbido en el viento. Todos volvieron la mirada en esa dirección.

Dos flechas viajaban juntas a gran velocidad – **Estilo naturaleza, cuchilla voladora –** Ambas flechas se unieron por una enredadera muy fina, con la cual decapitaron a uno de los clones.

– No puede ser, ya llegaste a arruinar mi diversión – Bufó Kazuma sabiendo bien quien era.

Una figura femenina apareció corriendo a muy alta velocidad hasta cercase al segundo clon, dio un gran salto y desde el aire disparó cuatro flechas, las cuatro en solo una fracción de segundo, sin dudas su velocidad con las manos era sobrehumana. Las flechas se clavaron el segundo clon acabado con él. Sin terminar su salto aun, la mujer dio una vuelta y apunto al ninja, arrojando una flecha más – **Estilo naturaleza, bomba espinosa** – La flecha viajo hacia el ninjas quien la desvió con un kunai, haciendo que esta se clavara en el suelo, lo que no sabía es que aún no terminaba el ataque. La flecha se hinchó un poco y terminó por estallar, liberando decenas de espinas de varios centímetros de largo en todas las direcciones cercanas, masacrando la pierna y costado del shinobi, pues por lo menos unas veinte se clavaron en él.

– Te dicho que no me hagas esperar, llevo una hora en el puto bosque esperando que te reuniera conmigo ¿Por qué te gusta perder el tiempo, Ishigawa? – Reprendía la mujer al samurái, quien estaba bastante molesta.

Ella es una samurái también, y comparte el mismo nivel que Kazuma. Ya no es una jovencita, pues tiene una edad de 38 años, a pesar de eso no deja de tener los encantos de cualquier mujer, con una estatura cercana al 1.75, de complexión delgada y muy atlética, lo que la hace muy ligera y ágil, además de poseer una gran fortaleza física. Su cabello es corto en color negro azulado, del lado izquierdo, sujeto de varias trenzas pequeñas pegadas a su cabeza y el lado derecho suelto y completamente lacio que cae hasta media espalda, sus ojos son azul oscuro. A diferencia de su compañero ella si lleva su armadura completa, exceptuando el casco, esta es en color naranja con blanco, además de una capa, lo que la identifica como la campeona principal del clan Mori.

– ¿Por qué arruinas mi diversión, **Ren Fukui**? – Bufó Kazuma cruzado de brazos.

– Porque no dejas de perder tiempo, hace dos días debimos llegar a las fronteras del **País Helado** – Alegaba mostrándole un mapa – Y no dejas de meterte en problemas ¿Por qué diablos tenías que quemar esta patética aldea?

– Él empezó – Agachó la mirada fingiendo arrepentimiento.

– Me desesperas en serio – Gruñó ella apretando lo puños, ante las bromas y tonterías de su compañero – Escucha, idiota. Vas y matas a ese imbécil y te espero en diez minutos en la maldita vereda que lleva al jodido país al que tenemos que ir – Suspiró un poco para relajarse y se fue sin más.

– Que intensa – Se dijo así mismo mientras la veía irse – Pero tiene un buen trasero – Dirigió su mirada de forma picara a ella antes de perderla de vista – Lo siento, amigo. Pero la mujer dijo que debo matarte.

De un salto bajó del edificio en el que estaba. Extendió su arma apuntando al ninja, quien trataba de moverse, pero el dolor de las espinas en su cuerpo se lo impedia – **Técnica secreta samurái, Ave del infierno** – En la punta de su bokken se creó una ave, con forma de colibrí aunque del tamaño de una paloma, completamente hecha de fuego, se veía bastante artística con diferentes tonos de rojo y amarillo a lo largo de si – Acaba con él pequeña – Ordenó el samurái.

Sabía lo que pasaría así que no se preocupó y se retiró del lugar. El ave voló con gracia hasta colocarse frente al ninja, este se extrañó de ver un animal hecho de fuego. La criaturilla abrió su pico como si fuera a emitir algún sonido. Lo último que se hoyó fue una gran y poderosa explosión, con tal fuerza que devasto todos los edificios cercanos, dejando solo un gran cráter donde ni siquiera quedaron las cenizas de ese ninja.

Kazuma se reunió con su compañera en una vereda cercana y continuaron su camino hacia el país helado.

Ahora regresemos con los ninjas de Konoha, quienes se encuentran en la aldea oculta de la arena. Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando la hokage salió de la sala de operaciones donde atendió a Temari, a esas hora ya no había nadie despierto más que los enfermeros que cuidaban a las decenas de pacientes internados allí. Kankuro había sido tratado por Sakura en ayuda con los médicos, logrando neutralizar el veneno que corría por sus venas, la joven pelirosa se retiró a las habitaciones que les ofrecieron, donde debían estar todos los ninjas de la hoja, menos los lides de cada equipo, quienes tendrían un reunión.

Tsunade llegó a una habitación donde le esperaban Kakashi, Gai, Yamato y Baki, además de destacar la presencia del perro ninja Pakkun.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntó la rubia entrando. Se notaba cansada, pero igual debía estar allí. Se sentó con los demás al tiempo que le llevaban algo de bebida.

– Pakkun identificó los rastros de los akatsuki que atacaron, sin embargo, a los pocos kilómetros de alejarse de la aldea se dividieron en dos direcciones diferentes, un par va hacia el noreste y el otro hacia el este directamente – Explicó Kakashi.

– ¿Cuál lleva a Gaara? – Cuestionó la rubia.

– Sin dudas el que se dirige hacia el noreste – Afirmó el perro ninja, sobre la mesa – Ambos grupos nos llevan un día de ventaja.

– Bien, aunque todos sean Akatsukis nuestra prioridad es rescatar al Kazekage. Equipo Kakashi y equipo Gai, ambos irán a rescatar al Kazekage. Yamato, tú te quedaras aquí conmigo, la aldea de la arena necesita de nuestras habilidades aun. Gai, Kakashi, salen mañana a primera hora y deberán avanzar con velocidad para alcanzarlos – Fueron las ordenes de la rubia.

– Como usted ordene, lady Tsunade – Dijeron los dos, hicieron una reverencia y pensaron retirarse.

– Kakashi – Llamó ella antes que este saliera – Vigila bien a Naruto, que no se salga de control. Él más que nadie debe sentirse indignado por lo que ocurrió, después de todo Gaara no solo es su amigo, es un jinchuriki también.

– Lo mantendré bajo control, no se preocupe, lady Tsunade – Respondió el ninja de la máscara antes de retirarse del lugar.

Sin más que decir todos los ninjas se retiraron a descansar, descanso que sin dudas necesitarían para lo que está por venir. Varios días pasaran durante la persecución, pues los Akatsukis no son tan fáciles de seguir, tienden a engañar y dejar rastros falsos.

 **13 de febrero. Frontera del país de la lluvia y el país del fuego**

En los bellos y frescos bosques del oeste de Konoha, cerca de los límites con el país de la lluvia, en una linda vereda empedrada, un grupo de exploración samurái avanzaba a paso lento, disfrutando del lugar, esto por órdenes de quien está al mando. Jubei, acompañado de sus alumnos, Asami y Ryo, así como otro par de samurái ayudantes.

– ¿Por qué te comiste mis onigiri? – Alegó Asami mirando con molestia a su compañero que cabalgaba a su lado.

– ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas, Asami – Alegó Ryo despreocupado.

– No te hagas el tonto, Ryo. Anoche que cenamos tenía cuatro onigiris más, y cuando me despertó solo había dos. Tú te los comiste, lo sé, te conozco y tragas como cerdo – Recriminó molesta señalándolo.

– Sí, claro, como si me gustara lo que tu cocinas – Bufó el chico – Yo no me comí tus onigiris, deja de molestar.

– ¿Asami, tu cocinaste esos onigiris? – Preguntó Jubei, quien iba al frente.

– Así es, sensei. No es que me comporte como una niña, pero el idiota de Kay se los comió, eso es una falta de respeto – Alegó ella.

– Eso explica…este… curioso sabor – Se dijo así mismo Jubei mientras en su mano llevaba un onigiri, y posiblemente en el estómago otro.

Dejando de lado la charla, y discusión por parte de los jóvenes samurái. El grupo siguió avanzando por el camino.

– Oye, monje, busca enemigos – Ordenó Jubei a uno de esos otros samuráis que iban con ellos.

Este se acercó a Jubei y se concentró, de la nada, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y las venas alrededor de estos se resaltaron ¿Un Byakugan? Con esa habilidad comenzó a analizar el entorno hasta cierta distancia de ellos.

– No detecto nada relevante, capitán, solo animales – fue lo que el monje respondió. Hasta que – ¡Alto! – Alertó. Ante eso todo el grupo detuvo su marcha y le pusieron más atención – Algo se acerca, veo dos figuras, no, son tres, uno parece estar inconsciente y flota en una rara ave blanca, los otros dos caminan, aunque uno no parece tener forma. Están a 300 metros, vienen en esta dirección.

– Esto suena interesante. Quiero conocerlos, con suerte serán ninjas. Desde que salí de la base he deseado enfrentarme con uno – Sonrió Jubei, bajando de su caballo – desmonten y a escondernos. Que los caballos se alejen y escondan.

– Por fin, no me agrada mucho cabalgar, me duele el trasero – Alegó aliviado Ryo.

– No te alejes de los demás, cariño – Decía Asami abrazando y acariciando a su fiel equino.

A la orden los cinco caballos se alejaron y buscarían refugio donde esperar a sus amos. Por otro lado los samurái se salieron del camino y se escondieron entre los árboles y los arbustos – **Técnica especial samurái, ocultación –** Enunciaron los cinco, de forma que sus ropas y pieles se mimetizaron con el entorno.

Los minutos pasaron y las personas que vieron caminaron por allí. Así pueden ser vistos claramente por los samurái. Eran nada más y nada menos que Deidara, Sasori y Gaara, quien era llevado por el ave de Deidara.

– Es una pena que Hidan y Kakuzu tuvieran que separarse, me agrada viajar con ese par – Comentó Deidara.

– No tolero a Hidan, nunca para de hablar y decir estupideces… Se parece un poco a ti – Respondió Sasori con su típica actitud seria e irritable.

– Y tú nunca hablas, harías buena pareja con Kakuzu, deberíamos decirle a Pain que reorganice los equipos – Alegó el rubio un tanto ofendido.

– Si te ponen junto a Hidan los mataran, dos niños juntos no podrían con las misiones. Aunque sería un alivio para mí no tener que ver tus horrendas creaciones de arcilla todo el tiempo – Dijo Sasori.

– ¿Horrendas? Tus títeres no son obras de arte precisamente, amigo. Tu visión del arte deja mucho que desear – Agregó el rubio, aun mas ofendido.

– Mi artes, es el arte verdadero. Tus cosas se arcilla son solo… – Entonces el marionetista se detuvo, pues había percibido algo.

– ¿Qué pasa Sasori? – Preguntó Deidara al verlo detenerse.

– Hay algo aquí. Puedo sentir que alguien nos observa – Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones. Hasta que claramente pudo ver el tetsubo de Ryo asomándose por el costado de un árbol – Te tengo – Susurro Sasori.

La cola de su Hiruko comenzó a levantarse mientras apuntaba a donde creía estaría el portador de esa arma. Entonces.

– Buenos días, señores – Se escuchó una voz frente a ellos. Era Jubei, mirándoles con una gran sonrisa – Me gustaría saber una cosa ¿Ustedes son ninjas?

– ¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuestionó Deidara arqueando la ceja, y extrañado por las ropas de ese sujeto.

– Mi nombre es Jubei – Se presentó con una reverencia. Luego empuñó la nodachi en su espalda – Y en verdad quiero saber si son ninjas. Porque he deseado toparme con uno en varios días.

– Y si lo somos ¿Habrá algún inconveniente? – Alegó Sasori, de forma seria apuntándole a él con su cola.

El samurái solo sonrió de lado.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	14. Capítulo 14: Akatsuki vs Samurái

**Capítulo 14: Akatsuki vs Samurái de Elite**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **13 de febrero. Frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de la lluvia.**

El viento sopla levemente moviendo las hojas de los árboles, en aquella vereda dos hombres se miraban a los ojos en un duelo incesante para develar los misterios de su contrario. Sasori, dentro de Hiruko, y el samurái campeón Jubei. El samurái tuerto articula una leve sonrisa, busca provocar desconfianza o rabia en su enemigo, el marionetista no se mueve, no se deja llevar, sabe bien que ese sujeto oculta algo.

– Sasori, amigo ¿Quién es este sujeto? – Cuestionó Deidara extrañado por la seriedad de su compañero.

– No lo sé, Deidara. Pero sé que hay algo en él, puedo presentir que no es solo un charlatán busca problemas – Respondió el marionetistas elevando la cola de su títere.

– ¿Y bien? – Llamó Jubei – ¿Qué haremos, vamos a jugar o van a escapar? – Tomó su gran nodachi con una mano.

– Esta será tu única oportunidad, extraño. Solo por esta vez evitaré iniciar un combate, puedes retirarte ahora y salvar la vida – Sugirió Sasori, proposición que desconcertó a su rubio compañero. Jamás el marionetista había permitido escape a un rival.

– ¿Qué pasa Sasori? ¿Desde cuándo perdonas a alguien? – Replicó el artista explosivo.

– Cállate Deidara – Espetó Sasori – No sé porque, pero este sujeto me causa mala espina, es como si pudiera sentir una energía emanar de él, una energía muy grande.

– Lo siento, amorfo – Rió levemente – No estoy dispuesto a escapar, quiero enfrentarme a un ninja, específicamente a ti – Lo señaló con su nodachi – Estoy seguro que estas al mando, ese niño debe ser tu ayudante o tu alumno.

– ¡Oye! – Gruñó Deidara ofendido.

– Deidara, será mejor que te apartes, esto será solo entre ese sujeto y yo – Ordenó Sasori de forma seria acercándose un poco para estar frente al samurái.

– Sasori, no tenemos tiempo que perder, recuerda que debemos llevar al Jinchuriki hasta la cueva para hacer el ritual – Señaló al pájaro que flotaba sobre ellos que portaba en su cola a Gaara.

– Todo a su tiempo, este sujeto no nos dejará ir así nada más, tendré que hacerlo pagar por nuestro tiempo perdido – En ese momento dejó caer la tela que cubría la boca de Hiruko.

– ¿Qué diablos eres tú? – Jubei, como todos los samurái, jamás habían visto a un títere. Aun así mantuvo la calma y se colocó en guardia.

Sasori tomaría el primer ataque, abriendo la boca de Hiruko arrojó rápidamente una gran cantidad de agujas, el samurái ni se inmuta, aun con su único ojos es capaz de ver todas esas agujas en vuelo, haciendo gala de una velocidad superior desvió todas con su espada.

– ¿Qué velocidad? – Se sorprendió el rubio – Apenas logré ver sus manos y su espada.

– ¿Atacas con agujas? ¿Así de raros son todos los ninjas? – Sonrió de forma segura, poco duraría eso.

Sasori usó su cola como lanza intentando clavarla en Jubei, pero el samurái la desviaba con un golpe de su nodachi, saltó hacia un árbol y Sasori intentó una vez más el mismo ataque, con facilidad Jubei lo esquivó saltando a un lado – Eres demasiado lento, ninja, jamás me alcanzaras – Lo provoca.

Sasori solo gruñía, pues Jubei tenía razón, el samurái era demasiado rápido para los toscos ataques con su cola. Jubei esquiva otro ataque y comienza a correr hacia Hiruko para acercarse, Sasori intentó detenerlo con una nueva andanada de agujas – ¿Una vez más? ¡Eso no te servirá! – Sin problemas y haciendo gala de su velocidad bloqueo y desvió todas la agujas.

El samurái da un gran saltó sobre su rival, Sasori intenta allí usar su cola para atacarlo, pero con un rápido movimiento giratorio la cola es cortada en dos por la nodachi de Jubei, quien cayó de pie detrás del marionetista.

– Cortó en dos la cola de Hiruko – Espetó sorprendido el rubio – Esa espada cortó el metal como si fuera simple mantequilla ¿Qué clase de arma es esa?

– Eso me gustó… – Vió sobre su hombro a Hiruko.

El títere soltó una gran nube morada que lo cubrió por completo, por simple instinto Jubei retrocedió alejándose de ese raro humo – ¿Qué es ese humo? – Se dijo así mismo manteniendo una distancia. Dicho humó creó una densa nube morada que impedía ver al marionetista. Se escuchó un ruido de traqueteo, varios largos brazos de madera surgieron buscando atrapar al samurái, una vez más usó su velocidad para rebanarlos, pero estos seguían uno tras otro, tras otro, cada vez más. Llegó el punto en que fueron demasiadas incluso para la velocidad de Jubei, intentó esquivarlas, pero se llevó varios golpes contundentes que lo arrojaron hasta estrellarlo con unos árboles.

– Eso estuvo bien – Sonrió mientras rápidamente se incorporaba. Escuchó el sonido del viento y divisó más agujas acercándose – **_¡Estilo de hielo, muro de hielo!_** – Clavó su espada en el suelo y un muro de hielo solido se generó en un instante, en el cual se clavaron las agujas.

Sasori aprovechó eso y se movió rápidamente hasta colocarse a un lado del samurái, donde abrió la boca y arrojó más de ese humo morado intentado atrapar a Jubei en esa nube densa. El samurái retrocedió de un salto – **_¡Estilo de fuego, lanzallamas!_** – Empuñó con fuerza su arma y abriendo la boca, expulsó una llamarada hacia Hiruko dentro de la nube, lo que a su vez causó que ese gas ese prendiera en fuego. Sasori debió alejarse tan rápido como pudo.

– Esto se pone interesante – Alegó Sasori extendiendo sus manos para liberar un nuevo ataque.

– **_¡Estilo de Rayo, Golpe rayo!_** – Agitó su espada soltando una centella que viajó a gran velocidad hasta impactar en Sasori arrojándolo varios metros, sin embargo al golpearlo dos esferas de arcilla llegaron a Jubei, una era roja y la otra blanca – ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó al verla, una estalló creando un gran destello que deslumbró al samurái, una bomba de luz, la otra simplemente estalló, arrojando a Jubei varios metros por el suelo.

Sasori se incorporó rápidamente, pero el golpe eléctrico había dañado las articulaciones y otras partes de Hiruko – Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, Hiruko está dañado, pero el samurái no pudo evitar mi ataque de bombas doble, debe estar herido también.

– No pude prever eso, los ninjas tienen ataques y herramientas muy variadas – Se dijo así mismo el tuerto mientras se levantaba. Había recibido un poco de daño, pero su armadura lo minimizó, solo se veía un poco quemada, y unos cuantos raspones en la cara de Jubei – Comienzo a divertirme…

Ahora una ráfaga de kunais con papeles bomba atados se dirigieron hasta Jubei, esquivó los primeros fácilmente, no obstante, las detonaciones comenzaron y eso lo desconcertaban, comenzado a perder su velocidad y esquivar torpemente los kunais que seguían llegando, las explosiones se acumulaban y eran cada vez más cercanas. Se arrodilló clavando su espada en el suelo para levantar una vez más el muro de hielo y contener los kunais – ¿Cuándo se le acabaran las armas?

Las explosiones debilitaron el muro, Sasori dejó de disparar y mediante sellos en los brazos de Hiruko arrojó varios brazos de madera muy largos, estos impactaron con fuerza en el débil hielo atravesándolo y golpeando a Jubei con fuerza. Con firmeza y plantándose en el suelo contuvo los impactos, uno de estos en su rostro – ¿Eso es todo? – Cuestionó retador mientras una línea de sangre emanaba de sus labios. Agitó su espada y cortó los brazos – Esto se pone cada vez más serio, ya acabo la primera cita – Escupe la sangre – Te mostraré un poco más de mi poder.

Empuñó firmemente su espada y se colocó en guardia, su energía comenzó a fluir más rápido y en mayor cantidad dentro de su cuerpo – ¿Qué hace? Puedo percibir como su energía aumenta, es como una presión. Jamás vi un chakra como este, en verdad, puedo sentir su chakra.

– **_Técnica secreta samurái, Estilo del clan Tagyu zorro de fuego –_** Articuló una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en su rostro.

– No puede ser, es el zorro de fuego del maestro Jubei – Dijo Asami sorprendida, aun oculta mediante su técnica de mimetización – Es una técnica secreta de su clan, escuché solo rumores, pero jamás la vi con mis propios ojos.

La espada de Jubei se prendió en fuego, a la vez, también sus brazos y cabello lo hacían, unas llamas rojas que no le hacía daño alguno a él, pero sin dudas quemaría a cualquiera que se acercara – ¿Listo ninja raro? Por qué voy con todo ahora.

– Esto no me agrada, a este paso tendré que salir de Hiruko y pelear con mi propio cuerpo – Se dijo así mismo Sasori – Pero sin mis mejores marionetas no puedo luchar bien.

Jubei se lanzó a la carrera, una velocidad abrumadora que dejaba estela de su fuego a cada movimiento. Hiruko arrojó más agujas, pero ahora Jubei las esquivaba con simple facilidad, Sasori se vió forzado a saltar hacia atrás para evitar que el samurái se acercara – No tan rápido amigo ¡ **Estilo de fuego, muro de fuego**! – Agitó su espada creando una barrera de fuego de tres metros de altura y varios metros de largo, Sasori apenas y logro evitarlo saltando hacia su derecha en el último momento.

Jubei repitió el mismo ataque creando otro muro de fuego en el lado contrario de Sasori, este saltó hacia la izquierda para evitarlo, de esta forma quedó atrapado entre ambos muros ardientes – Maldición, me atrapó – Exclamó al ver su posición.

– Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas – Sonrió Jubei extendiendo los brazos para aumentar el tamaño de los muros de fuego – Luchaste bien, pero tengo que acabar contigo, será un honor darte muerte con mi técnica más poderosa.

– Tendré que hacerlo, pero cruzar esos muros de fuego no será tan fácil – Se dijo así mismo Sasori. Hizo que Hiruko se parara en dos pies para encarar a Jubei.

– ¡ **Técnica secreta samurái, Ave de dos naturalezas**! **–** Dos alas surgieron del cuerpo de Jubei, una era de fuego y otra era de electricidad, al tiempo que cada brazo de él se cubre con el elemento de ese lado, su espada aumenta su fuego y se recubre con electricidad. En parpadeo se arrojó como un proyectil buscando impactar su espada en Hiruko, cosa que logró desatando una gran explosión que hizo temblar el suelo y además arrojó por todos lados relámpagos que causaron caos en el bosque.

– ¡Sasori! – Exclamó Deidara al ver tan terrible ataque.

– Es impresionante, el señor Jubei es capaz de unir dos atributos en un solo ataque, eso es casi imposible – Se dijo así mismo el monje que acompaña a los samurái.

Deidara seguía sorprendido tratando de ver a su compañero, pero el humo de la explosión, así como la tierra levantada por los árboles derribados por los relámpagos se lo impedían. Sin notarlo Ryo se colocó detrás de un árbol que a su vez estaba detrás de Deidara.

– ¡ **Estilo de metal, lanzamiento**! – Su tetsubo se recubrió de acero y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó un poderoso ataque que partió en dos el árbol y terminó por impactar en Deidara, quien logró escuchar en el último momento y ver el ataque, era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo y solo logró cubrirse. Aun así la fuerza arrojó a Deidara por el aire.

– ¿Qué diablos? No vi venir eso – Alegó adolorido mientras volaba pues fueron sus brazos los que recibieron el golpe.

– ¡Asami, ahora! – Llamó Ryo.

La chica rápidamente salió de entre los arbustos ya con su arco preparado soltando una flecha hacia Deidara en el aire – ¡ **Estilo Yumi, multiplicación**! – Con esta técnica la flecha que arrojó se multiplicó creando diez flechas que se acercaban peligrosamente al rubio.

– Tampoco pude ver a esa chica – Alegó. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de arcilla y rápidamente arrojó, creo pequeñas bolas de arcilla que detuvieron las flechas. Finalmente regresó al suelo – Bien, tendré que luchar yo también – Sonrió tomando más de su arcilla con las bocas de sus manos.

– Vamos por él – Dijeron Asami y Ryo al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia Deidara.

– Tontos, creen que soy un rival fácil – Sonrió Deidara. Sacó sus manos y arrojó su arcilla creando pequeñas aves que volaron hacia el par de samuráis.

– Eso no me agrada, Ryo. Será mejor evitar que esas cosas se acerquen a nosotros – Comentó Asami preparando una vez más su flecha, usando la multiplicación acertó un disparo en cada uno de esos pájaros de arcilla, los cuales al instante estallaron.

Ryo salto atravesando el humo de las explosiones y se acercó a Deidara, arrojó con fuerza su tetsubo de forma horizontal, el rubio se agachó ágilmente evitando ese ataque, allí golpeo con fuerza el abdomen Ryo alejándolo, se preparó para dar otro golpe en el adolorido samurái.

– **_¡Estilo de viento, Saeta!_** – La flecha arrojada se recubrió de viento alcanzo una mayor velocidad.

Deidara pudo verla, logrando alejarse por poco, llevándose un corte en la mejilla causado por el viento cortante de la flecha. Sacó más arcilla y la arrojó al aire. Ryo se recupero y volvió al ataque arrojando fuertes golpes con su arma, Deidara lo esquivó como pudo y en el último detuvo el tetsubo – Estas muy lejos de mi nivel, muchacho – Sonrió y lanzo un fuerte patada al abdomen de Ryo obligándolo a soltar su arma, con la cual Deidara lo golpeo.

– **_¡Estilo de hielo, gran balista!_** – Asami se arrodilló para este ataque, su arco aumentó su tamaño recubriéndose de hielo, soltó la flecha y está, en el aire, ganó mayor tamaño al cubrirse de hielo.

El rubio no calculó la fuerza de ese proyectil, usó el tetsubo de Ryo para bloquearlo, lo logró, pero la fuerza que llevaba esa flecha de hielo arrojó por los aires a Deidara – Eres mío – Sonrió Asami comenzado a correr a toda velocidad hacia Deidara – **_¡Estilo viento, Presión de aire!_** – Arrojó otra flecha, esta se colocó sobre Deidara y liberó un poderoso viento que estrello al rubio contra el suelo de forma salvaje.

– Maldición, esto está resultando más difícil de lo que pesé – Alegó Deidara mientras la sangre escapaba por sus labios. Metió sus manos en sus bolsas de arcilla preparando un nuevo ataque.

– Ryo, no te quedes atrás. Acabemos con este sujeto – Llamó Asami – Técnica de la jaula alfiletero.

– No tienes que decirlo dos veces, acabaré con ese rubio imbécil – Ryo dio un gran salto hasta acercarse a Deidara intento golpearlo con sus puños varias veces, golpes que el rubio evitó saltando hacia atrás – **_¡Técnica especial, Jaula emergente!_** – Con fuerza golpeó al suelo hasta enterrar sus puños y poder activar esa técnica.

Grandes barrotes de hierro salieron del suelo y atraparon a Deidara en un instante – ¿Qué es esto? – Espetó sorprendido al verse atrapado. Asami se acercó velozmente y saltó con gran agilidad sobre la jaula, estando allí en el aire atacó – **_¡Estilo Yumi, Lluvia de flechas!_** – Soltó una sola fecha, que en el aire se multiplico decenas de veces precipitándose hacia el atrapado akatsuki.

Deidara aún no estaba vencido, soltó una bomba de humo y también la arcilla que había preparado – **Jutsu clon de arcilla. Jutsu, ocultación de topo –** Deidara se ocultó debajo del suelo, mientras que la arcilla creaba un clon suyo, el cual recibió todas las flechas. Cuando el humo se disipó los jóvenes ninjas vieron a ese falso Deidara tirado en el suelo lleno de flechas.

– Lo logramos, el primer ninjas muerto por nosotros – Dijo Asami emocionada y victoriosa.

– Así se hace, el equipo RyoAsami es el mejor – Comentó Ryo creyendo haber ganado.

– Oye, es AsamiRyo, no lo olvides – Agregó ella cruzada de brazo – Un momento.

Vieron que el cuerpo el clon hinchándose lentamente, entonces, estalló con gran fuerza. La fuerza de la explosión sorprendió a los chicos quienes se cubrieron de los pedazos de metal que salieron volando a causa de dicho estallido.

Detrás de Ryo emergió del suelo Deidara – ¡Ryo detrás de ti! – Alertó Asami preparando una flecha. El akatsuki colocó una araña de arcilla en la espalda del chico, pasó de él y se dirigió a Asami.

– A donde crees que vas imbécil… – La araña estallo con fuerza arrojándolo por el suelo.

– ¡Ryo! – Exclamó sorprendida, pero no era momento para preocuparse – Hijo de puta – Apunto a Deidara y arrojó una nueva flecha que multiplicó en el aire.

El rubio no tuvo problemas evitando todas, aunque se llevó un par de cortes por ello. Se acercó lo suficiente y desvió el arco de la chica con una patada para luego arrojar un fuerte golpe en su pecho. La alejó hasta estrellarla con un árbol allí intentó más fuertes golpes, Asami quien es más ágil que Ryo podía esquivarlos, pero el rubio apresuraba sus puños cada vez más, de la nada arroja una fuerte patada que impacta el rostro de Asami tirándola al suelo.

– Tu y ese idiota sí que son fuertes, debo admitir que lograron ponerme en aprietos, pero aún les falta mucho – Sonrió soberbio.

– Púdrete imbécil – Gruñó ella escupiendo a los pies del rubio, lo cual era sangre.

– Ya me ocuparé de ustedes, debo asegurarme que mi compañero siga con vida – Arrojó una nueva patada a la cara de Asami logrando dejarla fuera de combate.

Mientras eso ocurría el monje quien, por cierto, no entra en combate por el hecho que los monjes no son entrenados como guerrero si no como médicos. Se acercó al ave de Deidara con sigilo para ver quién era el chico pelirrojo que esta lleva – Tengo la impresión que este par de ninjas son criminales – Se dijo así mismo.

Una sombra se movió detrás de él, logró captar el sonido y activar su habilidad ocular, sin embargo era tarde, una gran cadena con una punta afilada se proyectó hacia él atravesándolo en abdomen. El usuario de esta rara arma era un cuerpo de madera y cabello rojo que portaba dicha cadena en sus entrañas.

– ¿Qué diablos, que diablos eres? – Cuestionó asustado el monje al encarar a tal criatura, al tiempo que la sangre escapaba a raudales por su boca.

– Yo soy el que estaba dentro de aquel títere, tu amigo estuvo muy cerca de asesinarme, ese último ataque me habría destrozado de no ser porque escape.

El cuerpo real de Sasori parecía humear y tener uno rastros de quemaduras, esto por tener que atravesar los muros de fuego, un cuerpo humano no podría soportar el dolor de esas heridas. – Tendré que retirarme por el momento – Su mano sacó una cuchilla afilada con la que cortó el cuello del monje acabando con su vida.

– Es impensable que yo, Sasori de la arena roja, tenga que retirarme en un combate, pero ese samurái es muy fuerte, y sin mis mejores títeres este combate podría acabar conmigo. Debo regresar a la base con Deidara y el Kazekage lo antes posible. ¡Deidara, es hora de irnos! – Llamó al rubio.

– Si, pero antes, me llevaré algo para saber más de estos sujetos – Sonrió Deidara tomando el cuerpo de Asami y cargándola. Luego regreso hasta Sasori.

– A, a, Asami – Llamó Ryo, la explosión no lo había matado, su armadura retuvo la mayor cantidad de daño, pero la fuerza de la explosión le había dado buenos golpes, además de heridas por el impacto contra el suelo. Se puso de pie – Suéltala, hijo de puta.

– Sigues en pie, no puedo creer que puedas soportar una de mis explosiones, casi nadie lo ha logrado… Como sea, el juego se acabó, es hora que me vaya – Abrió su mano y liberó una nueva ave de arcilla, esta se acercó a Ryo demasiado rápido, estallando otra vez contra el samurái que fue arrojado por la explosión.

– ¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué carajos es esto? – Alegaba Jubei mientras revisaba los restos de Hiruko, que no eran más que cenizas de madera y pedazos de metal – ¿Dónde está el verdadero cuerpo? – En eso logra escuchar la voz de Sasori llamar a Deidara – ¿Es él? ¿En qué momento escapó? No entiendo que está pasado… ¡Ryo y Asami! – Exclamó preocupado.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo de regreso a donde estaban sus alumnos, Sasori y Deidara escavanaban, Deidara volando y Sasori corriendo a través de los bosques.

– Maestro – Llamó Ryo, caminando a duras penas, aun con la segunda explosión él chico seguía con vida, pero no se ve muy bien.

– Ryo ¿Qué diablos ocurrió? – Cuestionó Jubei acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño frasco con una sustancia verde.

– Maestro, eso no importa, el rubio, el del pájaro se lleva a Asami, debe detenerlo – Se sentó en el suelo mientras tomaba esa bebida.

– ¡Asami! – Se sorprendió y miró con ira a Deidara – Nadie se toca a mis alumnos. Bébete el **Neutralizador** y cuando estés listo me alcanzas – Empuñó su espada y al instante el fuego volvió a surgir en su cabello, brazos y arma, activando otra vez el zorro de fuego.

Con su velocidad mejorada emprendió la carrera por todo el bosque buscando alcanzar a Deidara. Aun con la velocidad de vuelo del ave de arcilla no le tomó mucho a Jubei alcanzarlo.

– Este sujeto no se rinde – Dijo Sasori quien corría cerca de esa zona, activó sus cuchillas laterales, que giraron a gran velocidad preparándose para atacar a Jubei por sorpresa.

– **_¡Estilo Nodachi, corte certero!_** – Empuñó y preparó su arma, haciendo uso del zorro de fuego saltó a una gran velocidad, proyectados hacia Deidara quien apenas logró verlo, un corte devastador partió por la mitad al ave y cercenó el brazo derecho del rubio por encima del codo. Solo se escuchó el gritó de Deidara seguido de su caída junto con ambas mitades de su pájaro.

– Maldición, Deidara eres un imbécil, como no pudiste esquivar eso. Si perdemos al Kazekage esta misión se acabó y Pain nos hará pedazos – Un duelo de ideas cruzó la cabeza del pelirrojo. Rescatar a su compañero implicaba volver a pelear contra Jubei, combate para el que sabía que no estaba preparado, lo mejor y más importante es recuperar al Kazekage y escapar.

– Asami – Llamó Jubei ya en el suelo y con ella en sus brazos.

– ¿Sensei? – Respondió mientras reaccionaba – Lo siento, Ryo y yo dejamos que ese idiota nos tomara por sorpresa.

– Eso no importa, ya me encargué de él – Sonrió aliviado bajándola.

Los dos avanzaron hasta encontrar a Deidara, quien estaba a los pies de un árbol conteniendo la sangre que escapaba por su brazo mutilado – Maldita sea, maldita sea ¡Maldición! – Gritó desesperado ante un dolor sin igual.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	15. Capítulo 15: El deseo de luchar

**Capítulo 15: El deseo de luchar, Jubei vs Sasori**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **13 de febrero. Frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de la lluvia.**

Jubei, junto con Asami se acercaron al rubio akatsuki, Deidara, quien estaba recargado en un árbol conteniendo con su mano la grave herida causada por le samurái, la sangre emanaba en grandes cantidades mientras trataba de contener el dolor, cosa que era casi imposible, apretaba los dientes y gruñía mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

– Pobre ninja, incluso me da un poco de pena – Comentó Jubei acercándose a él, mirando con cierta empatía a Deidara.

– ¡Púdrete, imbécil! – Exclamó furioso y lleno de dolor el rubio.

– Idiota, tienes suerte que mi sensei te dejara con vida, con ese ataque pudo fácilmente cortarte la cabeza – Objetó Asami ofendida.

– Ustedes son los que tienen suerte, mi amigo Sasori no estaba listo para un combate como este, de ser así hubiera traído sus mejores títeres y te habría hecho pedazos – Sonrió tratando de sonar amenazante.

Amenaza que no surgió efecto en Jubei, quien solo lo miró con curiosidad – Me encantaría encontrar a ese sujeto otra vez, es más, creo que iré por él para terminar nuestro combate – Sonrió de forma soberbia – Pero antes me aseguraré que tu no seas un riesgo para mis alumnos.

– ¿Sensei? – Cuestionó Asami sin entender a qué se refería.

Jubei sonrió malicioso y tomó a Deidara con fuerza tirándolo al suelo boca abajo para someterlo, en ese momento su espadas prendió en fuego, una vez más, calentando enormemente el metal de dicha arma – Voy a salvarte de esa herida, así que no grites mucho – Rió malicioso.

– ¡Oye, oye espera que diablos crees que haces! – Gruñó Deidara tratando de removerse y zafarse del agarre de Jubei.

El samurái llevó el ardiente acero de su arma hasta la herida en el brazo de Deidara, el metal al rojo vivo hizo contacto con la carne, sangre y huesos expuestos liberando el olor de la carne asándose junto con el inconfundible sonido de esa unión, enmarcado con un desgarrador grito de dolor por parte del rubio, el dolor de dicha acción es indescriptible, pues en pocos segundos el akatsuki se desmayó por el martirio.

– Joder, eso fue horrible – Alegó sorprendida y aborrecida la joven Asami.

– Cautericé su herida, parece algo horrible, pero le salvé la vida, se pudo haber desangrado de no ser por esto – Respondió Jubei enfundando su espada.

En eso se acercó el joven Ryo, se notaba herido por las explosiones recibidas en su enfrentamiento con Deidara, pero, gracias al brebaje que su sensei le dio logró mitigar el dolor y moverse mejor – Sensei, estoy listo – Llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

– Justo a tiempo, Ryo. Necesito que se adelanten de regreso a la base, llevaran a este sujeto – Fue lo que ordenó, desconcertando y sorprendiendo a sus alumnos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Espetaron al instante – ¿Pero, maestro, que hará usted? – Cuestionó Asami.

– ¿Ustedes que creen? – Sonrió con emoción – Encontraré a ese ninja raro y seguiré mi combate contra él, un rival de su nivel no puede dejarse ir tan fácilmente.

– Maestro ¿No crees que es algo incensario? Ya lo hizo huir, no creo que seguirlo sea necesario o, incluso, buena idea. – Sugirió Ryo.

– Muchachos, este es nuestro primer contacto con un ninja de alto nivel, debo enfrentarme a él hasta vencerlo y descubrir todo acerca de sus habilidades, es información necesaria para nuestra misión – Era más que obvio que él solo deseaba volver a luchar, no es que tuviera un motivo realmente valido.

– ¿Sensei? – Arqueo la ceja Asami, sospechando las verdades intenciones de su mentor.

– Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya les di una orden, no contradigan a su mentor – Bufó inflexible en lo que deseaba – Ryo, utiliza tu metal para aprisionar a este sujeto, de cualquier forma tardará en despertarse. Avancen sin detenerse y si ven algo sospechoso usan la mimetización y no ataquen a nadie pase lo que pase. Yo tengo una cita con gran combate – Sonrió y junto sus palmas concentrado su Chi para, una vez más, activar su habilidad de Zorro de Fuego.

Sin más que decir, Jubei, emprendió una persecución, buscando encontrar pistas que lo guiaran hasta su ansiado rival, ayudado por su habilidad de Zorro de Fuego, su velocidad y agilidad se ven, por mucho, mejoradas. A su vez, sin nada que objetar los jóvenes, Ryo y Asami debieron acatar las órdenes dadas por su mentor. Ryo creó unas cadenas con su habilidad de metal para aprisionar a Deidara así como arrojaron lejos toda la arcilla y armas que portaba el Akatsuki, para poder llevárselo.

Tiempo después de lo ocurrido en esa zona aparecieron los ninjas de la hoja que estaban en busca de Gaara, quien en este momento se encuentra en las manos de Sasori.

– ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – Alegó sorprendido Naruto al ver el campo de batalla, desde el combate entre los novatos y Deidara hasta el caos creado por el gran ataque de Jubei.

– Esas explosiones que escuchamos haca un rato, ocurrieron aquí – Comentó Sakura extraña.

– Llegué a pensar que encontraríamos a los Akatsukis aquí, luchando contra alguien o contra Gaara – Agregó Gai mirando en todas la direcciones.

– No tenemos tiempo que perderé, debemos seguir avanzando – Alegó Neji usando su Byakugan para buscar amenazas. No encontró un solo ser vivo, pero si el cuerpo inerte de alguien – Un momento, allí, hay alguien, creo, creo que es un cadáver.

Todos se acercaron a dicho cuerpo para ver de quien se trataba, gran sorpresa se llevarían al ver las extrañas ropas que este lleva, pues, dicho cuerpo corresponde al monje, otrora compañero de los samurái, quien fuera asesinado por Sasori.

– Pero que ropas más extrañas, jamás había visto una armadura como esa, bueno, jamás había visto una armadura – Comentó Kakashi mientras analizaba los restos encontrados.

– Esto no me agrada, esas heridas fueron hechas por un objeto muy afilado, tanto la de su cuello como la de su abdomen – Sakura analizó a detalles las heridas que dieron muerte al monje.

Mientras los ninjas estaban distraídos con eso, el perro ninja, Pakkun, seguía y analizaba los rastros que su olfato percibía – Esto no es bueno, parece que se dividieron una vez más – Dijo Pakkun, algo desconcertado y confundido.

– ¿Qué pasa, Pakkun, que dirección debemos seguir? – Preguntó Naruto, quien estaba más interesado en seguir la búsqueda de Gaara que en el cuerpo encontrado.

– Me temo que no lo sé, hay dos rastros diferentes, pero no puedo ubicar cual siguió Gaara – Explicó el can.

– Esto sí que es un problema, si seguimos el rastro equivocado no daremos con el Kazekage – Dijo Lee sorprendido.

– Eso se soluciona muy fácil, Lee – Sonrió Gai sacado unos comunicadores de su mochila – Nos dividiremos también, el equipo Gai seguirá el sendero, Kakashi, tú y los chicos sigan el otro rastro. Nos mantendremos en contacto con estos comunicadores, tienen varios kilómetros de alcance, así que estaremos bien.

– Supongo que no tendremos otra opción, no perdamos más tiempo, muchachos, vayamos por el otro rastro – Todos se colocaron los comunicadores que Gai les ofreció.

Los equipos se dividieron, Kakashi y los suyos tomaron el rastro que se adentraba en el bosque, mientras que Gai y su equipo siguieron el rastro que va a sobre el sendero. Las persecuciones se prologaron por horas. Ya para las primeras horas de la tarde, Sasori, quien lleva a Gaara atado en su cadena llegó a un pequeño arrollo a los pies de una montaña, allí había una gran roca que parecía ocultar una entrada, esta se abrió ante Sasori, revelando un escondite en su interior, escondite donde había una gran estatua en forma de monstruo con las manos juntas y poco más.

El marionetista dejó al kazekage en una especie de altar, rápidamente fue a buscar algo en una mesa dentro de ese lugar, había varios pergaminos – Por fin, debí llevarlos desde un principio y me habría encargado de ese sujeto – Mientras él los tomaba y se los colocaba, una sombra se posó detrás de él.

– Sasori – Se escuchó su nombre, el marionetista sabía perfectamente quien era, lentamente volteo para verlo.

Era la sombra de un hombre, con cabello de punta y ojos extraños en color azul con círculos concéntricos en ellos – Pain – Respondió con sorpresa y cierta intimidación.

– Llegas tarde, y solo – Dijo aquella extraña sombra, que más bien podría describirse como un holograma.

– Cumplí con la misión, Pain. Allí está el Kazekage, podemos comenzar el ritual… – Pero fue interrumpido por aquel misterioso hombre.

– ¿Dónde está Deidara? – Cuestionó de forma seria – Sin él el ritual se tomará aún más tiempo.

– Hubo un inconveniente, durante el camino hacia aquí, nos topamos con un grupo no identificado de guerreros, me vi obligado a enfrentarme a uno de ellos, admito que el hombre era muy fuerte y yo no me encontraba listo para un combate de alto nivel, me vi forzado a retirarme con el jinchuriki, mientras que mi compañero fue neutralizado por los agresores – Explicó Sasori, trató de parecer serio, pero aun en su cuerpo de madera se notaba atemorizado ante los azules ojos de Pain.

– Esa no es una excusa. Tu misión no fue cumplida como se debe, perder a un miembro del grupo no es poca cosa, incluso Deidara, con su poco tiempo en la organización, posee información crucial que puede ser tomada por nuestros enemigos – Exclamó notándose furioso – Sasori, eres un…

– Vaya, vaya – Se escuchó otra voz desde la entrada a dicha guarida. Sasori y Pain volvieron sus miradas hacia esa dirección, topándose con Jubei y su ardiente fuego corporal – Que lugar más interesante para ocultarte, marioneta. Dime ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Cuestionó sonriendo y entrando tranquilamente con su nodachi en mano.

– Eso debería preguntar yo ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó Pain serio y fijando su mirada en el intruso – ¿Por qué él está aquí, Sasori?

– No tengo idea, corrí por horas a toda velocidad, es imposible que un humano común pueda alcanzarme o correr a esa velocidad durante tanto tiempo – Respondió el pelirrojo sorprendido de volver a ver al samurái

– Soy Jubei Yagyu, samurái de elite y campeón. Ese pedazo de madera con vida y yo, tenemos un combate por terminar y no me iré de aquí hasta vencerlo – Sonrió enormemente.

– Eres aún más imbécil de lo que pensé, Sasori. No solo perdiste a tu compañero, también trajiste a un intruso desconocido a nuestra guarida. Esperemos que no te mate, si logras vencerlo tráeme su cabeza y tal vez te perdone – Ordenó Pain desapareciendo al igual que lo hacia la gigantesca estatua que allí había.

– ¿Qué? – Jubei se sorprendió al ver como esa gran estatua desaparecía de la nada.

En ese momento Sasori arrojó su cadena con punta afilada buscando lacerar al samurái, quien logró reaccionar en el último momento saltando hacia atrás, donde la cadena siguió atacándolo con veloces estocadas, las cuales Jubei seguía evitando o desviando con su espada – Parece que el hombre de madera se enojó – Sonrió rentado y provocando a su rival.

– Ya me cansé de ti, maldito imbécil, esta vez, te juro que te haré pedazos – Sasori se veía muy serio y molesto. Tomó uno de sus pergaminos y lo abrió.

– ¿Qué harás con eso? – Cuestionó Jubei arqueando una ceja, pues no conocía los pergaminos ninjas.

– **Jutsu secreto rojo** – Enunció abriendo un compartimiento en su pecho – **Aparición de 100 marionetas**

El sello liberó una nube de humo blanco que cubrió todo el lugar, ante lo que cual Jubei retrocedió dando un gran salto y manteniéndose alerta. Cuando la nube se disipó, en cuestión de segundos, el samurái se sorprendería extraordinariamente al ver a cien títeres materializados y cubriendo todo el lugar, títeres conectados al pecho de Sasori mediante hilos de chakra – Es imposible – Se dijo así mismo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

– Nunca nadie ha sobrevivido o vencido mi técnica de 100 marionetas, y tú no serás el primero – El marionetistas articuló una enorme y perversa sonrisa.

– No sabes cómo me encanta ser el primero en hacer algo – Respondió con una sonrisa igual, salvo que la de él se notaba más emocionada, al tiempo que empuñaba su espada con fuerza y el fuego de su cuerpo ardía aún más.

Sasori solo bufó ante la arrogancia de su enemigo, y comenzó el ataque. Las marionetas se precipitaron gran velocidad hacia Jubei, quien a su vez cargó contra ellas, cinco fueron despedazados con un solo corte de la nodachi, otras arrojaron kunais por la espalda del samurái, quien con su gran velocidad desvió los proyectiles, desde el cielo otro grupo de marionetas arrojaron ajugas incesantemente – **_Estilo de hielo, Domo –_** Con esta frase Jubei creó una cúpula de hielo pequeña que lo protegió de los incesantes proyectiles enemigos.

– Eso no te servirá, solo te escondes – Dijo Sasori, quien se uniría al ataque también. Levantó sus manos de las cuales surgieron un par de tubos y de estos una poderosa llamarada dirigida a la cúpula de hielo.

En el último momento, antes que el fuego arrasara con el hielo, Jubei dio un gran salto saliendo de allí y elevándose varios metros en el aire – **_Estilo rayo, Lluvia de rayos_** – Jubei colocó su arma en su espalda y junto sus palmas para concentrar su energía, luego extendió sus manos hacia Sasori y sus marionetas, arrojó feroces relámpagos que emanaban se sus palmas, uno tras otro.

Ante un ataque tan poderoso Sasori debió retroceder, los rayos enemigos acabaron con varias marionetas. El ataque samurái cesó y este regresó al suelo, al segundo dos marionetas surgieron del suelo atrapando los pies de Jubei, quien nunca las notó – ¿Qué mierda? – Espetó sorprendido, pero a su vez esas marionetas eran una distracción, detrás del samurái dos marionetas armadas con grandes puños de acero se precipitaron buscando impáctalo. El samurái se zafó del agarre inferior y vió los puños acercarse, pero era demasiado tarde, recibió un contundente impacto, aunque logró cubrirse con los brazos, la fuerza del golpe lo arrojó hasta estrellarlo contra la ladera de la montaña.

Sin dar cuartel, Sasori movió más marionetas frente al samurái y arrojó una lluvia de ajugas. Fue solo gracias a su velocidad mejorada, gracias a la técnica del zorro de fuego, que Jubei logró evitar, casi, todas las gujas, dando un desesperado salto. Para su pesar, cuatro ajugas lograron clavarse en su pierna izquierda – Hija de perra – Gruñó mientras se las quitaba.

– Estas acabado – Se dijo Sasori a sí mismo, pues sabe que todas las armas de él y sus marionetas llevan un veneno.

Jubei no se detuvo, y continuó el combate, usando esta vez su poderosa técnica de lanzallamas, hacia las marionetas las cuales era muchas como para maniobrarlas con facilidad, Sasori aunque salvó a la mayoría, una considerable cantidad fue calcinada. Al terminar el fuego de Jubei, el marionetista contraataco usando los tubos de sus manos, salvo que esta vez arrojaron agua, agua a una gran presión, hasta el punto que era cortante, Jubei esquivó el ataque cortante inicial, comenzado a correr y esquivar los incesantes chorros que con facilidad podían lacerar su piel.

– No sé qué está pasando – Un par de marionetas tratan de atacarlo, pero evitas sus afilas cuchillas y las parte en dos con su espada – Siento que me estoy cansando, no tiene sentido, aun debo tener una reserva de Chi suficiente para luchar a tope un par de horas más – Desde el cielo le arrojan kunais, los debe bloquear mientras sique evitando el potente ataque de agua de Sasori – Es mi cuerpo el que se agota, con cada movimiento que hago mi cuerpo comienza a pesarme ¿Qué mierda pasa?

Al frente de él se colocaron cinco marionetas cubiertas de afilados y puntiagudos pinchos, estas se acercaron a toda velocidad al samurái, tratando de atravesarlos con sus armas. El ataque de agua de Sasori ya no lo acosaba, así que se paró firme, agitó con fuerza su espada enunciando – ** _Estilo de hielo, muro de lanzas_** – Y en un parpadeo del suelo brotaron decenas y decenas de lanzas de hielo que atravesaron de forma abrupta a las marionetas hasta destrozarlas, cosa que arrojó manchas de un líquido morado sobre Jubei, una mancha quedó justo en su mejilla.

– ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntó a si mismo tocando y mirando ese líquido, al olerlo pudo identificarlo – Maldición, es veneno – Miró a Sasori quien se acercaba con más de sus marionetas – Ahora lo entiendo, las ajugas que se clavaron en mi pierna también debían tener esto, es por es que me estoy agotando, el hijo de puta me envenenó. Esto no es bueno.

Las marionetas volvieron a arrojar sus agujas, pero las detuvo con un muro de hielo, estas se elevaron y siguieron sus ataques desde el aire, Jubei debió retroceder, sin saberlo varias marionetas surgieron del suelo en un instante intentando acuchillarlo, evitó con agilidad esos cortes certeros y contraataco devastando las marionetas agresoras, todo esto al tiempo que evitaba las incesantes agujas desde el cielo. Da un gran salto y allí usa el lanzallamas para vencer a las marionetas hostigadoras. A penas regresó al suelo Sasori lo esperaba con su propio lanzallamas, una vez más el samurái debe correr y evitarlo haciendo uso de su velocidad y agilidad, que a cada minuto se ven mermadas por el veneno en su interior. Evadió el fuego, aunque igual recibió el calor al no poder alejarse lo suficiente.

Las marionetas arrojan kunais, los cuales son detenidos por un nuevo muro de hielo, Jubei no vió que los kunais llevan papeles bomba, creyó que podía tomarse un momento para respirar, cubierto por su muro de hielo, pero los papeles estallaron al mismo tiempo creando un caos que arrojó a Jubei violentamente rodando y dando tumbos por el suelo.

– Estas acabado, imbécil – Sonrió Sasori enviando a un grupo especial de marionetas hacia Jubei.

– Cada movimiento que hago, cada golpe que recibo, a cada jodido segundo mi cuerpo se cansa más, aunque mi Chi no se agote mi cuerpo si lo hace, a este ritmo me desmayaré en minutos – Se dijo así mismo el samurái mientras se levantaba lentamente – Será humillante si pierdo, pues yo busque esta pelea, Kisaragi y Tomoe no dejaran de burlarse de mí, maldición.

Las marionetas, que eran diez, se acercaron a toda velocidad hacia Jubei, apenas tenían unos burdos cuchillos y espadas – ** _Estilo Nodachi, gran corte –_** Enunció usando una técnica que aumenta el alcance de su espada, partiendo fácilmente a las marionetas. Entonces se reveló el verdadero ataque, de algunas cayeron unas esferas, esfera que Jubei bien conocía – ¡Maldición! – Abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de escapar, aunque tomó un par de metros de distancia, las esferas estallaron con estrepito, alcanzado al samurái y una vez más fue arrojado violentamente contra las rocas de la montaña.

Para el pesar de Jubei los títeres que no tenían bombas estaban rellenos con agujas, agujas que por la explosión fungieron como metralla, y por esto el samurái tenía en su cuerpo doce agujas más en diferentes partes – Carajo, que humillante – Se dijo así mismo, adolorido mientras trataba de levantarse una vez más. Su cuerpo se notaba maltrecho, con heridas y moratones por todos lados, así como la sangre que recorría las heridas. El fuego que emanaba de su cuerpo se apagó por si solo esta vez.

Fue difícil, pero volvió a hacerlo, se pudo de pie. En ese momento su armadura, otrora azul con dorado, se volvió completamente gris y la parte superior, así como las parte de los brazo, se cayeron a pedazos – Mi armadura está muy dañada, ya no puedo filtrar Chi en ella – Se dijo así mismo.

– Así es como funciona – Se escuchó a Sasori atacando con su llamarada al samurái. – De alguna manera filtras tu chakra en la armadura, por eso puedes resistir mejor el daño.

Jubei dio un gran salto hacia atrás para evitar el fuego, pero al caer sus piernas fallaron y cayó de rodillas – No sé qué diablos es el chakra – Respondió. Sasori se tomó un momento para rodearlo con todas sus marionetas.

– Mi cuerpo cederá ante el veneno en menos de cinco minutos. Tendré que romper uno de los mayores preceptos del camino **Bushido** _"Jamás uses todo tu Chi en un solo ataque o momento"_ pero no tengo opción, mi cuerpo ya no responde y moriré, así que, usaré todo mi Chi en este momento, con una de las técnicas más sencillas y al vez más perjudicial de un samurái, así como una técnica de mi autoría, dicha combinación acabará con todo mi Chi al instante, más me vale no fallar esta vez – Se puso de pie y empuñó su arma hacia Sasori, manteniéndose firme.

– Deja de balbucear, no sé qué diablos pretendes, ni sé que diablos es el Chi, pero ya no hay forma que puedas salvarte, con la cantidad de veneno que hay en tu cuerpo quedaras inconsciente en menos de cinco minutos, y sin nadie que te suministre un antídoto, morirás en tres horas – Alegó Sasori.

Ante lo que el akatsuki decía, Jubei solo articuló una enorme sonrisa – Entonces, si me voy a morir, te llevaré conmigo. Un verdadero samurái jamás le teme a la muerte, pues no hay nada más glorioso que morir con honor, de pie y ante un rival poderoso – Cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse.

– Adularme no te salvará la vida… – Los ojos del marionetista se sorprendería al ver un fulgor amarillo surgía del cuerpo de Jubei.

– **_Técnica especial samurái, Hiperactividad, nivel 15_** – Con solo enunciar esas palabras, el suelo tembló un poco y el fulgor del cuerpo de Jubei aumentó.

Sasori estaba desconcertado, e incluso algo asustado. Ordenó a todas las marionetas atacar al samurái, así como él usaría su lanzallamas también, pero, en una fracción de segundo Jubei se acercó hasta el marionetista con su espada buscando cortarlo, el Akatsuki logró verlo y saltó hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo, al tiempo que arrojaba su cadena a Jubei. La nodachi cortó ambos brazos de Sasori, así como la cadena, sin embargo, la punta logró clavarse en el abdomen de Jubei antes de ser cortada y sin armadura que lo protegiera, su cuerpo fue lacerado.

La sangre escapó por la boca del samurái, mientras Sasori miraba incrédulo los brazos de su cuerpo cercenados, dejándolo indefenso. El dolor no detuvo a Jubei, tenía que acabar con esto. Dio un gran salto y allí enunció el final del combate – **¡Técnica secreta samurái, Ave de dos naturalezas!** – La mitad de su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego y la otra de electricidad al tiempo que dos alas, cada una con un atributo diferente, emergieron en su espalda. Esta vez las alas eran más grandes que la primera, por causa de la técnica de hiperactividad, para este momento, el Chi de Jubei estaba ya solo en un 20% de su capacidad, sin duda, como él dijo, la combinación lo consumiría de forma abrumadora.

El samurái se precipita a toda velocidad, mientras el marionetista solo trata de escapar. Un gran estruendo es lo que se escucha, la tierra tiembla, una gran explosión acompañada de relámpagos incesantes que devastan todo en un alcance de varios metros.

En la escena cuando el humo se disipa, solo hay un gran cráter, el agua que había desapareció y el ejército de marionetas se redujo a cenizas, casi en su totalidad.

En el centro de todo se ve a un agotado y maltrecho samurái que jadea y respira con dificultad, sus piernas no le obedecen ya y permanece arrodillado – Habría deseado tanto conocer a una linda mujer, antes de morir – Se dice a sí mismo. La sangre escapa por su boca, al igual que por la herida en su abdomen.

– Diablos, morir en una pelea que yo mismo busqué es algo absurdo – Se ríe un poco, tosiendo sangre – Pero solo un verdadero samurái está listo para morir en cualquier momento – Alza la mirada al cielo y su espada también – ¡Con honor, hasta el final! – Grita con todas sus fuerzas antes que su vista se nuble por completo y caiga inerte e inconsciente. Con la imagen de tres siluetas acercándose en la distancia.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	16. Capítulo 16: El kazekage regresa

**Capítulo 16: El kazekage regresa**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **13 de febrero. Frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de la lluvia.**

Jubei Yagyu, campeón samurái, yace inerte sobre el suelo de aquel feroz campo de batalla. El samurái pensó y se preparó para el final de su vida, ignorando la presencia de tres personas cerca de él. Tres personas que miraban el campo de batalla con gran asombro, cráteres, rocas destrozadas, kunais y agujas por todos lados, así como los restos de cien marionetas que fueron despedazadas o quemadas.

– ¿Qué diablos ocurrió aquí? – Cuestionó una de esos tres, más precisamente Sakura.

– No tengo la menor idea, sin dudas fue una pelea, pero debió ser de alto nivel para todo este caos – Agregó su compañero, el rubio Naruto, que miraba impresionado tales destrozos.

– Este sujeto, sus ropas tienen parecido con el que encontramos muerto hace un rato – Comentó Kakashi. Se inclinó y se acercó para revisar los signos vitales de Jubei – Está vivo – Dijo con asombro al sentir el pulso aun – Sakura, debes salvar la vida de ese sujeto a como dé lugar, necesitamos toda la información que pueda darnos. Pakkun, ¿seguro que es aquí? – Miró al perro ninja.

– Sí, estoy seguro, este fue el último lugar donde percibo el aroma de ese akatsuki, en esa cueva para ser exactos.

– Naruto, tu y yo entraremos allí, Sakura, espéranos – Ordenó el líder del equipo.

Dicho esto Kakashi y Naruto se adentraron en la cueva, que era escondite de Sasori. Mientras tanto la pelirosa hizo caso a lo que su líder y sensei ordenó, puso manos a la obra para atender aun maltrecho, moribundo e inconsciente Jubei.

– Mira esas heridas – Dijo sorprendida – ¿Crees que este sujeto luchó contra el akatsuki? – Esto se lo preguntaba a Pakkun.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no es él el akatsuki? – Respondió el can mirando a detalle.

– Según la descripción que nos dieron los de la arena, Sasori es pelirrojo y es un maestro en títeres, y veo un montón de títeres destrozados y a este sujeto, intuyo que tuvo que ser él quien lo hiciera, entonces este hombre debió luchar contra Sasori – Explicó ella.

– Entonces la pregunta más preocupante. ¿Quién es este sujeto y como logró vencer a un akatsuki el solo?

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y para suerte de Jubei la kunoichi logró ver que había sido envenenado con el mismo veneno que Kankuro y otros ninjas de la arena, veneno para el que ya traía un antídoto. Curó sus heridas y luego las cubrió con vendajes. No cabe duda que Sakura es una ninja medico de alto nivel, a pesar de la gravedad de las heridas del samurái logró salvarlo, aunque igual seguía inconsciente.

– Sabes, tengo la curiosidad de saber que tanto chakra tiene este sujeto – Dijo Sakura, acercó su mano al pecho de Jubei y comenzó a sentir el flujo de chakra – Increíble – Comenzó a mover su mano por el pecho de Jubei para captar mejor el flujo de energía.

– ¿Es mucho? – Cuestionó Pakkun.

– No, para nada, su, su chakra es casi mínimo, tiene menos que un niño en entrenamiento – La pelirosa se asombró enormemente al notar el poco chakra que Jubei tiene – ¿Cómo pudo este sujeto vencer? No ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a un akatsuki? – Se preguntó a sí misma desconcertada.

Entre sus movimientos los ojos de Jubei se abrieron solo un poco, divisando frente a él a una linda y joven chica de cabellos rosas – _¿Quién es esta linda chica?... Me siento un poco mejor… ¿A caso me está curando?_ – Pensó en su mente, para pocos segundos después cerrar los ojos una vez más de forma involuntaria.

– Oye Sakura ¿Qué le haces a ese pobre hombre? No estarás haciendo cosas pervertidas ¿Verdad? – Se escuchó la voz de Naruto con una risa burlona, pues lo que hacía Sakura a simple vista parecía que acariciaba el pecho de Jubei

Ella solo arqueo la ceja ofendida por tal tontería – Naruto, como puedes pensar esas estupideces… – Volvió la mirada a su compañero, entonces se sorprendiera.

Junto con Naruto estaba Gaara. El kazekage recién comenzaba a reaccionar después de todos los días que estuvo inconsciente.

– Lord Kazekage ¿Se encuentra bien? – Se acercó ella rápidamente para atenderlo si estuviese herido.

– Si, eso creo. Solo me encuentro débil y agotado, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente – Respondió él, notándose en su voz su agotamiento, quizás por no haber ingerido alimentos.

– Para nuestra suerte la misión terminó y volveremos a la aldea de la arena, avisaré a Gai y su equipo que encontramos al kazekage… – Dijo Kakashi.

– Sensei ¿Qué haremos con este hombre? – Preguntó Sakura.

– Por lo que puedo ver – Habló Gaara mirando todo el lugar – Ese hombre debió luchar contra Sasori, y lo venció o lo hizo huir – Sugirió Gaara. Aun con su rostro inexpresivo se notaba sorprendido.

– Sea lo que sea que haya hecho debemos saberlo, lo llevaremos con nosotros – Ordenó Kakashi.

– Agradezco mucho esta ayuda que han prestado a mi aldea, estaré en deuda con ustedes… – Decía Gaara.

– No digas tonterías, Gaara, esto es lo que los amigos y aliados hacen, ayudarse mutuamente, no hay ninguna deuda – Respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

– No has cambiado nada, Naruto – el Kazekage no pudo evitar sonería ente ese gesto de amistad.

Los ninjas se alejaron llevándose consigo a Jubei. Minutos después que ellos se fueron algo se movió entre los restos de títeres. Lentamente, de entre todos ellos, salió un títere pequeño y de baja calidad, además de estar carente de armas. Parecía moverse solo, además que había perdido uno de sus brazos y se notaba maltrecho, entre golpes y quemaduras.

– ¿Esos ninjas, eran de Konoha? – Era la voz de Sasori. En algún momento, durante el ataque de Jubei, había cambiado de títere, pues en el pecho de este nuevo se encuentra el corazón de Sasori – Maldito Jubei, me venció, destrozó mis mejores títeres, incluido mi cuerpo principal, tardaré mucho tiempo en creer otro así – Gruñó levantándose y mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca – No importa, aún sigo con vida. La próxima vez que nos encontremos no tendrá tan fácil vencerme, maldito samurái.

Con esta sentencia comenzó a correr hacia los arbustos cercanos y se perdió en el bosque con un destino incierto. Mientras tanto, a un par de kilómetros de distancia el equipo Gai detenía su avance.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo encontraron? – Alegó el líder del equipo mientras hablaba por el comunicador con Kakashi – Bien, esta vez tu ganas Kakashi, la próxima vez no lo tendrás tan fácil – Dijo riendo como si de una competencia fuese la misión.

– Por fin, podremos volver a la aldea – suspiró Tenten.

– Es una pena que pudiéramos encontrar a esos akatsukis, hubiera sido genial poder luchar contra ellos – Agregó Rock Lee decepcionado.

– Yo diría que fue una fortuna no toparnos con ellos, no creo que hubiera sido tan "divertido" luchar contra esos criminales – Dijo Neji con su típica seriedad.

– Bueno, muchachos, es hora de volver, ya habrá tiempo para luchar y demostrar nuestro poder – Dijo Gai con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin más que decir emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea de la arena. Sin que lo hubieran notado, en ese mismo lugar estaban Ryo y Asami, escondidos entre los arbustos usando su mimetización. Asami tenía una flecha lista en su arco, mientras que Ryo estaba listo con su arma para arrojarse al combate, para su suerte los ninjas se alejaron sin notar su presencia.

– Eso estuvo cera – Suspiró Ryo aliviado.

– Será mejor alejarnos tan rápido como podamos, esos sujetos no se veían tan fáciles de vencer, esperemos que Jubei-sensei no se tope con ellos de regreso.

Los dos tomaron al inconsciente rubio, Deidara, y retomaron en el camino de regreso hasta su base, pensando, que tarde o temprano su maestro los alcanzaría en el camino.

 **16 de febrero. Aldea de la arena**

El grupo de ninjas de Konoha regresaban a la aldea, con ellos se encuentra el kazekage y el samurái capturado.

– Oye, Kakashi, lo he estado pensando estos días, ¿crees que este sujeto sea uno de esos samurái? – Cuestionó Gai, quien lleva sobre su espalda a Jubei aun inconsciente.

– ¿Samurái? – alegaron al unísono Sakura y Naruto – ¿Qué es un samurái?

– Era algo que debíamos mantener en secreto, Gai – Respondió Kakashi mirando a Gai y arqueando la ceja.

– Vamos, ya basta de misterios, tarde o temprano debías decírselos ¿No? Yo se los comenté a mis chicos poco tiempo que después que Tsunade nos habló de ellos – Rió Gai despreocupado.

– Como sea. No podemos asegurar que este sujeto sea un samurái, aunque la sospecha no está demás – Sugirió el ninja de la máscara.

– ¿Pero que es un samurái? – Insistió Naruto – Usted siempre nos oculta toda la información importante, Kakashi-sensei.

– No te preocupes por eso Naruto, durante la reunión de hoy Tsunade hablaré de eso, ella se los explicará mejor.

– Siempre evadiendo sus responsabilidades ¿Qué clase de sensei es usted? – Bufó Sakura.

– Por cierto, este sujeto no se ha despertado en estos días ¿Estará fingiendo? – Dijo Neji, quien caminaba detrás de Gai.

– No creo que alguien finja estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo – Respondió Sakura, quien miraba con curiosidad a Jubei.

Durante los días que ellos estuvieron fuera, la aldea de la arena había sido reconstruida, esto gracias a la ayuda de las habilidades de Yamato. Para este punto, pocos recuerdos quedaban del caos dado por los asaltantes akatsukis.

– No me imagino cuantos ninjas perecieron esa noche, les fallé como Kazekage – Musitó Gaara agachando la mirada.

– Oye, no pienses así, Gaara, esos desgraciados eran demasiado poderosos para ti solo, tú y los ninjas de la arena hicieron todo lo que pudieron para salvar la aldea – Dijo Naruto tratando de animarlo.

– Lo sé, pero no fue suficiente, aun siendo el kazekage, el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, no fui suficiente para detenerlos. Además ellos vinieron por mí, si me hubiera entregado desde un principio esta masacre se pudo haber evitado. La aldea debe odiarme.

– Entonces ellos se sentirían como tú – Señaló a los ninjas que estaban sobre la entrada reparándola – Esos hombres y mujeres, así como los que perecieron, lucharon por ti Gaara, lo hicieron por ti, murieron para defender su aldea y a su líder, si te hubieras entregado los habrías hecho ver como débiles incapaces. La muerte es la muerte, pero morir defendiendo lo que amas, aprecias o respetas, es una muerte que vale la pena. Toda la aldea se alegrará al verte regresar, estoy seguro.

Sí, todo esto lo dijo Naruto, aquel chico inmaduro y molesto se mostró muy maduro y sabio con esas palabras, al punto que todos los miembros del grupo lo miraron sorprendido por tan apreciables palaras.

– Naruto – Susurró Sakura sorprendida.

– Creo que no lo había visto así, puede que tengas razón, Naruto – El semblante serio y avergonzado de Gaara se relajó y se tornó más pensativo.

– _¿Cuánto ha cambiado este chico?_ – Pensó Kakashi mirándolo de reojo.

Sin más que decir se adentraron en la aldea. Las miradas de la gente al ver a su líder sano y salvo se llenaron de emoción y emotividad, incluso algunos rompieron en llanto de alegría – ¡Es el Kazekage! – Decían con emoción y sorpresa – Está vivo, el kazekage está vivo – Se escuchaban entre llantos y gritos de alegría, todos se acercaron al paso de los ninjas para corear el nombre de Gaara, además de agradecer la ayuda a los ninjas de Konoha.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al edificio del kazekage, donde le recibimiento no fue diferente, los ninjas se entusiasmaron al verlo llegar. Hubo una entre todos que no pudo contener su emoción y corrió rápidamente hacia Gaara – ¡Lord Kazekage! – Exclamó la pelirroja Matsuri. Estaba tan alegre que corrió con vehemencia soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad. Y se tropezó, rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a Gaara.

– Menuda recepción – Comentaron los de la hoja.

– Matsuri ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Gaara ayudándola a levantarse.

Al instante que él se acercó y ella se levantó, la chica saltó abrazándolo con fuerza – Está a salvo sensei, estaba muy preocupada por usted, creí que algo muy malo le había pasado y no volvería a verlo – Decía aferrada a él mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– Matsuri, tranquila. Todo está bien ahora – Respondió el de forma suave para que la chica se calmara.

En ese momento hubo un intercambió de miradas entre Gaara y Matsuri, sin decirse nada, solo mirándose el uno al otro, provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica – Sus, sus hermanos están en, en la enfermería, seguro se alegraran al verlo, sensei – Dijo ella desviando la mirada para que no notara su rubor.

– Hey, eso no estuvo nada mal, Gaara no es tan frio como llegué a pensar – Dijo Naruto sonriendo malicioso.

– No malinterpretes las cosas, Naruto, él es su sensei – Objetó Sakura.

– Dudo que eso sea impedimento para una relación – Sugirió mirándola de reojo y sonriendo.

Dentro de la enfermería estaban los hermanos de la arena. Temari descansaba en una cama, por suerte había salido con vida de la operación y estaba fuera de peligro, no obstante le esperaba una lenta recuperación. Junto con ella estaba Kankuro, se había recuperado ya de sus heridas.

– Kankuro ¿Por qué no sales para ver que es todo ese alboroto? – Dijo la rubia mientras comía un poco de fruta.

– Dudo que sea algo relevante – Respondió de forma seria. Kankuro estaba dibujando algo en unas hojas.

– Llevas días dibujando ¿Qué planeas? – Cuestionó su hermana arqueando la ceja.

– Estoy diseñando nuevas marionetas. Sasori me venció tan fácilmente por que conocía las debilidades de mis marionetas, si diseño unas nuevas tendré mejores oportunidades contra él – Tenia la vista fija en la libreta, usando toda su mente para diseñar una que pudiera luchar contra Sasori.

– Deja ya de pensar en eso, Kankuro – Temari suspiro algo preocupada. Desde que despertó Kankuro no dejaba de hablar acerca de vencer a Sasori, como si fuera una obsesión.

– No tengo nada más en que pensar, Temari. Ese hijo de perra me humillo, y luego se llevó a mi hermano ¿Crees que es algo que deba dejar así como así?

– Yo estuve a punto de morir y no te obsesionas con el sujeto que me atacó – Bufó cruzándose de brazos. Aunque lo dijo a manera de broma.

– Nunca olvidaré eso – El lápiz de Kankuro se detuvo – Nunca perdonaré a ese sujeto que se atrevió a lastimarte, que no hable de él no significa que no lo tenga presente. En una sola noche sentí que había perdido a mis dos hermanos ¿Cómo crees que me sentí, Temari?

– Kankuro – Se sorprendió un poco – Solo lo dije en broma, no quería molestarte – Notó la forma en la que su hermano apretaba los puños.

– Soy un inútil – Dijo apretando los dientes ante la frustración que lo invadía – No importa cuánto entrene, cuantas marionetas pueda controlar siempre seré inferior a Gaara y a ti ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mis hermanos cuando ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí mismo? – Se levantó y trato que ella no viera las lágrimas que trataron de salir por sus ojos.

– No te acomplejes por eso – Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada. La voz de Gaara llamó la atención de los dos hermanos al instante – Eres uno de los mejores ninjas de la arena, nunca lo dudes, Kankuro.

– Gaara – Dijeron sorprendido los dos. Kankuro se acercó para abrazarlo, Temari deseaba hacerlo también, pero le costaba mucho levantarse – No lo puedo creer, estas sano y salvo hermanito. Esos ninjas de la hoja son increíbles ¿Vencieron a los Akatsukis?

– Bueno, eso es una larga historia – Dijo él, al tiempo que correspondía al abrazo de su hermano. A pesar de ser frio e inexpresivo, con sus hermanos el kazekage no duda en demostrar sus sentimientos. Luego se acercó a Temari para abrazarla también – ¿Cómo estas, Temari?

– No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, tonto. ¿Tu como estas? – Dijo ella abrazándolo – ¿Nos dirás que ocurrió con los akatsukis?

– Ya habrá tiempo para eso, esta noche habrá una reunión con el consejo y la hokage, tenemos mucho que hablar – Dijo él, sonriendo ligeramente al saber que sus hermanos estaban bien.

Así las horas pasaron en ese día. La pesadilla causada por los ninjas criminales en la aldea de la arena parecía haber terminado, al menos de momento. Se encargaron de llevar a Jubei a una enfermería donde estará bajo vigilancia. Por extraño que pareciera el sujeto realmente parecía estar inconsciente a pesar del paso de los días, esto lo dedujeron por lo bajo que era su flujo de chakra, cosa que desconcertaba a los ninjas médicos, incluidas Tsunade y Sakura. Ya por la noche se preparó la reunión que tendrían el kazekage y la hokage.

A esas horas de la noche, la enfermería estaba casi vacía, solo estaban allí uno pocos médicos y los pacientes. La habitación donde estaba Jubei estaba resguardada por dos ninjas fuera de esta.

– Hijos de puta – Susurró Jubei abriendo los ojos. Se levantó tranquilamente, pues todo el tiempo estuvo fingiendo – Tres días, tres días sin comer ni beber nada – Jadeaba en silencio, su boca estaba terriblemente seca por la incesante sed que sentía, además que su estómago gruñía – Es mi oportunidad para escapar de este lugar. ¿Dónde dejaron mi espada?

Durante las revisiones que le hicieron le quitaron su arma, así como parte de sus ropajes, dejándolo solo con su pantalón. Tenía que ser rápido y sigiloso si quería escapar del lugar. Sorprendentemente sus heridas sanaban más rápido que en una persona cualquiera, y, aunque las resentía, podía moverse, aun así, la carencia de alimento y agua no le permitieron recuperar gran cantidad de su energía Chi.

– Gasté demasiada energía durante mi combate contra ese ninja de madera – Se decía mientras buscaba su espada en la habitación – Calculo que en este momento solo tengo disponible un 25% a 30% de mi Chi restaurado, un combate prologando seria mi fin. ¿Maldición, donde dejaron mi espada?

En ese momento escuchó algo fuera de la habitación

– Cielos, mira el filo de esta cosa, cortaría un cabello si lo dejo caer sobre el filo – Comentó un hombre fuera de la habitación.

– Deja de jugar con eso, te vas a lastimar. Debemos resguardar esta habitación – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

– Ese sujeto está inconsciente, sabrá dios cuando se despertará.

Jubei rodó los ojos – Estos sujetos me han tratado bien, quizás porque quieren sacarme información, igual una de ellos me salvó la vida, así que no los mataré, lo único que me interesa es escapar de aquí – Se acercó a la puerta y la tocó haciendo un leve ruido.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Dijo aquel hombre al escuchar el ruido.

Rápidamente entró a la habitación, Jubei se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras los guardias entraban – Ese sujeto se escapó, maldita sea – Alegó él.

– Debemos dar la alarma antes que sea tarde – Sugirió su compañera.

– Debemos atraparlo lo antes posible…

– Esta loco, no sabemos qué tan fuerte sea, no juegues a ser valiente y demos la alarma.

En ese momento la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, se dieron vuelta y fueron atacados. Con su velocidad golpeo al sujeto en el estómago, pateo la pierna de ella derribándola, regreso con el sujeto dándole un puntapié en el abdomen hasta estrellarlo con una pared.

– No quiero lastimarlos, pero debo escapar de aquí, espero puedan entender eso – Dijo Jubei acercándose al hombre, colocando su antebrazo en el cuello de este para ahogarlo y buscar desmayarlo.

– Hijo de perra, no te escaparas tan fácil – Dijo la mujer, quien tomó un kunai y se lanzó detrás de él intentado apuñalarlo.

Jubei soltó al hombre y se da vuelta, detuvo el kunai con su mano sin lastimarse – En verdad lo siento, golpear mujeres lindas no me gusta – Antes que ella reaccionara recibió un poderoso puñetazo por parte de Jubei, golpe que la noqueo.

– Maldito – Tosía el otro sujeto, se levantó e intento apuñalar a Jubei con su kunai, antes que se acerca el samurái le conectó una poderosa patada en la cabeza que lo arrojo hasta tirarlo sobre la cama inconsciente.

Una vez vencidos los dos guardias salió del lugar y tomó su espada que ellos habían dejado en una silla fuera de la habitación – Hola hermosa – Sonrió tomándola y sacándola un poco de la funda para dar un beso en la hoja – Lo sé, lo sé nena, yo también te extrañé. Separar a un samurái de su arma es un crimen ¿Verdad?

– Sakura, ya deja de pensar en ese raro sujeto, mejor vayamos a la reunión – Se escuchó la voz de un chico acercándose.

– Iremos, Naruto, solo quiero dar un vistazo más a ese hombre, me da mucha curiosidad su…

Un silencio se propagó, Naruto y Sakura estaban allí viendo a Jubei, y este a ellos. Hubo un intercambio de miradas que duró uno segundos – Está intentando escapar – Dijo Sakura de forma seria frunciendo el ceño.

– Oigan, muchachos, no tenemos que llegar a la violencia… – Trató de alegar el samurái, en parte porque no quería lastimar a más personas.

– No te preocupes, esto durará poco – Dijeron el rubio y la pelirosa preparándose.

– Maldición, en verdad, odio golpear mujeres – Bufó el samurái.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	17. Capítulo 17: El proyecto Colas

**Capítulo 17: El proyecto Colas**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **16 de febrero. Frontera entre el país del fuego y el país de la lluvia.**

Naruto y Sakura están frente a un débil pero firme Jubei, quien desearía poder evitar este combate, pero los jóvenes ninjas no están dispuestos a dejarlo irse.

–Deberíamos avisar de su intento de escape, no debemos fiarnos de él, Naruto –sugirió la pelirosa en guardia detallando al samurái de pies a cabeza.

–No hay tiempo para eso, Sakura –respondió el rubio de igual forma que ella analizando a su rival–. Será mejor enfrentarlo, dudo que sea tan fuerte como para vencernos a los dos.

–Este sujeto venció a un akatsuki el solo ¿Crees que estamos a su nivel? –cuestionó ella mirando de reojo a su compañero.

–No estamos seguros de eso. Recuerda que su chakra es bajo ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser este sujeto? –alegó Naruto, confiado en que la poca cantidad de chakra en Jubei fuera un signo de debilidad.

– _No sé de qué diablos hablan estos dos. ¿Qué carajos es el chakra? –_ pensaba Jubei. Permanecía firma en su posición esperando el ataque de ese par–. _No sé qué tan fuertes sean estos niños, pero no estoy listo para otro combate de alto nivel, será mejor buscar una salida._

Mientras seguía meditando el samurái, Naruto atacó arrojando un par de kunais, los cuales fueron cortados en dos por la espada de Jubei, cual si estuvieran hecho de mantequilla. Sakura se sorprendió por eso, cosa que no sorprendió al rubio, usando su técnica de clones de sombra arremetió aún más decidido. Arrojó sobre el samurái dos copias.

–¿Qué clase de técnica es esta? Este sujeto se multiplicó –comentó Jubei sorprendido. Decidió retroceder.

Los clones se acercaron rápidamente intentando golpear a Jubei, eran rápidos, pero aun siendo dos contra uno Jubei controlaba la situacion, bloquea y esquiva sus golpes y patadas con suma facilidad. Encuentra una oportunidad y arroja un feroz corte horizontal que los parte en dos, creando un nube de humo al desaparecer estos.

–¡Qué diablos! –exclamo ante la nube que lo cegó.

Antes que pudiera hacer algo más el verdadero Naruto saltó y le conecto un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Jubei retrocede por el golpe mientras escupe un poco de sangre.

–Vamos Sakura, podemos vencerlo –animó el rubio sonriendo al ver su tactica funcionar.

La pelirosa no había actuado, ni siquiera se había movido hasta ahora, ella sabía intuía que Jubei no estaba luchando con toda, que trataba de contenerse. Aun así no podía dejar solo a Naruto. Se acercó velozmente hacia Jubei.

–Ese imbécil me sorprendió. Estos ninjas y sus técnicas raras –se dijo a sí mismo Jubei volviendo la mirada al frente.

Vió a Sakura acercarse y cargar un puñetazo. Una vez más el samurái entendería que los ninjas siempre tienen secretos. Creyó que podría detener el puño fácilmente, pues a simple vista la chica no parece ser muy fuerte, terrible error. Sakura lanzó su golpe y Jubei trató de detener su puño con la mano. La fuerza de la kunoichi, quien usa una técnica para aumentarla, terminaría por causar serios daño en la mano y brazo del samurái. La fuerza alejó a Jubei y lo hizo caer de rodillas acompañado de un grito de dolor.

–¡Maldición! –gruñía y se quejaba conteniendo su brazo. El golpe de Sakura le había fracturado los huesos de la mano.

–Bien hecho Sakura, lo tenemos –animó Naruto al ver al rival arrodillado.

–Ríndete ya, no tienes escapatoria y estas incapacitado –ordenó Sakura colocándose frente a él con su puño listo para otro golpe.

–Maldición. Sí que eres fuerte, niña, me destrozaste la mano con un solo golpe –comentó gruñendo y apretando los dientes para contener el dolor–. En verdad no quiero lastimar a la chica que me salvó.

–¿Qué? – preguntó ella sin entender.

–Sé que fuiste tú quien me salvó después de luchar contra el sujeto de madera. Estaría muerto de no ser por tu ayuda, seguro me administraste alguna clase de antídoto para detener el veneno –la miró detalladamente –sí, ese cabello, esos ojos y ese pecho plano. Me recuerdas un poco a mi alumna –de la nada rio un poco.

–¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿De qué hablas? –alegó Naruto al no entender nada de lo que decía.

–Asami, Ryo. Espero que estén bien, tristemente los dejé a su suerte en mi afán de enfrentarme a un rival muy fuerte. Este deseo y afición por la lucha me terminará costando caro tarde o temprano, lo sé –seguía hablando.

–Creo que se volvió loco. No entiendo de que habla –dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto.

–No me quiero morir sin conocer a una linda mujer con la que pueda casarme, sería triste que nadie lleve flores a mi tumba después de mi muerte –se levantó como si nada, aunque su brazo izquierdo estaba inutilizado–. Lo siento niños, pero no puedo dejar que me capturen, si me obligan a hacerlo tendré que matarlos.

–Ya me cansé de tu locura –gruñó Naruto y le dio un fuerte puñetazo.

El puño del rubio impactó con fuerza en el rostro del samurái, quien ni se inmutó ante el ataque, detuvo el puño de Naruto con la cara sin algún atisbo de dolor.

–Se los advertí. Estilo de hielo, muro de lanzas –enunció mientras un hilo de sangra escurría por la comisura de su labio.

En un instante del suelo emergieron lanzas de hielo, Sakura tomó a Naruto jalándolo con fuerza para salvarlo de esos posibles empalamientos. Pero para eso bajó la guardia y Jubei lo aprovechó, atravesando sus propias lanzas se acercó a la chica dándole un fuerte puñetazo con su única mano disponible, aunque ella se cubrió la fuerza de Jubei la arrojó por el suelo.

–¡Sakura! –exclamó Naruto retomando la batalla. Usó sus clones de sombra y atacó una vez más.

Esta vez Jubei no se andaría con tonterías, usó su espada y destazó a los clones en cuestión de segundos, pues la agilidad y velocidad del samurái es, por mucho, superior.

–Estilo de fuego, lanzallamas –convocó el samurái. De su boca emergió una devastadora llamarada.

Naruto se arrojó sobre Sakura para cubrirla y alejarla del alcanza del fuego. Jubei insistió un poco hasta prender en fuego el lugar y comenzar un incendio.

–Niños tontos. Tienen suerte que no estoy listo para un combate, así como el hecho que no son rivales para mí. Los dejaré vivir esta vez, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte –con esto Jubei se dispuso a escapar.

–Está, está escapando –dijo Sakura al verlo alejarse.

–Sakura ¿Esta bien? –cuestionó su compañero ayudándola a levantarse–. Esto es mi culpa, no debimos enfrentarnos a él, lo siento… –el rubio se notaba avergonzado al verse superado por el samurái.

–No hay tiempo para eso, Naruto. Debemos avisar de su escape cuanto antes –ella seguía sorprendiéndose de la madurez que su amigo había ganado, no obstante, no era tiempo para eso.

Sin más que decir los dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para alertar de la fuga del samurái. Mientras eso ocurría, en otro lugar la hokage y el kazekage tenían una reunión muy importante.

–Los akatsuki y los samurái son una amenaza latente, no podemos seguir de brazos cruzados, ya lo akatsuki han demostrado de lo que son capaces. Por otro lado desconocemos las habilidades y fuerza de los samurái –comentaba la rubia sentada frente al pelirrojo.

–Es una situación crítica. Esta vez todas las naciones están bajo el mismo riesgo, aunque conocemos las motivaciones de los akatsukis, buscan a los jinchurikis, y son capaces de hacer lo que sea para capturarnos –dijo Gaara –¿Qué sugiere usted, señora Hokage? ¿Quién es una mayor amenaza?

–Los akatsukis buscan bestias con cola, sea cual sea el motivo de esa búsqueda no puede ser bueno, kazekage, por otro lado desconocemos las motivaciones y objetivos de los invasores samurái. Lo mejor, para todas las naciones será una alianza…

–¿Una alianza? –alegó Baki interviniendo –con todo respeto, señora hokage, una cosa es que dos aldeas firmen una alianza, pero, todas las naciones, eso es algo imposible.

–Los akatsuki atacaran a cualquier aldea en busca de los jinchuriki, yo pienso que un enemigo en común es el mejor incentivo para una alianza –objetó Tsunade.

–Pero ¿Una alianza por ese motivo no obligaría a las naciones a revelar cuales poseen jinchurkis? Sabemos que la mayoría los ha usado como armas por mucho tiempo, el simple hecho de tocar ese tema no ayudará para una alianza –esto lo dijo Gaara – Concuerdo con mi consejero, una alianza mundial es imposible. No obstante, la aldea de la arena y la aldea de la hoja han forjado una amistad muy fuerte con el pasar de estos años, creo que nuestra alianza puede ser más útil si enfocamos nuestros esfuerzos en algo diferente.

–Disculpe, Kazekage, pero no entiendo de que habla –arqueo la ceja la rubia.

–Es simple, debemos eliminar a los akatsukis, nosotros somos capaces de ello, estoy seguro. Solo hace falta encontrarlos y eliminarlos.

–¿Y cómo sugiere eso, Kazekage? –le interesaba lo que el pelirrojo planeaba.

–Ellos irán por los jinchurikis, entonces debemos encontrarlos antes que ellos y tenderles una trampa –explicó con su típica seriedad.

–Suena útil a la hora de enfrentarnos a ellos, pero imposible de plantear ¿Cómo planea encontrar a los jinchurikis?

–Eso déjenoslo a nosotros –la miró con seriedad.

–¿Disculpe? –alegó ella.

–Como ya habrá notado, la aldea de la arena no tiene ninjas muy poderosos, tenemos muchos, sí, pero no de gran poder. Sin embargo, tenemos a los mejores espías e informantes de todo el mundo, por eso se nos conoce mejor. Mi propuesta es esta, lady Tsunade, yo encuentro a los jinchurikis y usted los protege con sus mejores ninjas, así podremos encontrar a los akatsuki y eliminarlos.

La rubia se sorprendió un poco por el plan del kazekage, podría llegar a funcionar, quizás. Pero era algo arriesgado pues principalmente tendrían que actuar en tierras extranjeras, cosa que ya de por sí es un crimen y un gran riesgo, además implica enviar a sus mejores ninjas a luchar contra ellos. Estaba indecisa.

–¿Y qué pasará luego? El jinchuriki avisará a los de su aldea y sabrán que actuamos en sus tierras sin permiso, cosa que solo creara conflictos entre las naciones, no es…

–Le aseguro que ningún jinchuriki revelará algo así, es más, le aseguro que si se trata de forma adecuada con ellos podrían unirse a nuestra causa para acabar con los akatsukis.

–Así que su idea, lord kazekage, es crear un grupo secreto de jinchurikis apoyados por ninjas de la hoja para enfrentar a los akatsuki ¿Así es? –resumió lo que Gaara había dicho. La idea le sorprendió e incluso la hizo sonreír pues le gustaba dicho plan –pero porque está tan seguro que ellos se unirán a nosotros.

–Porque soy uno de ellos, y conozco a otro –suspiró –. Todos los jinchirikis son tratados de igual forma, marginados, excluidos de la sociedad, somos monstruos o presas, no nos ven como personas hasta que nos conocen. No es fácil, pero si logran ganarse la confianza de ellos, crearan una fuerza que sea capaz de acabar con los akatsukis. Será llamado el equipo Jinchuriki.

La rubia pensó un largo rato lo que él kazekage sugería. Una fuerza conformada por portadores de bestias con cola, sin dudas sería de gran poder y, posiblemente, pudieran hacer frente a los akatsukis. Se aseguró de pensarlo bien, pero al final se convenció, era una gran idea.

–Aún está el problema de los samurái –dijo el kazekage para romper el silencio – ¿Qué sugiere ante ellos?

–De momento, no podemos planear nada. Hasta donde sé, se han mantenido dentro de las fronteras del país de los campos de arroz, con la excepción del que hemos capturado. Vamos a dejarlos en paz por un tiempo, siempre y cuando no amenazan nuestras fronteras. Aun así no estaría demás que usted envié a esos famosos informantes para averiguar más sobre ellos –sugirió la rubia.

–Me encargaré de eso, entonces. ¿Qué pasará con el samurái que capturaron?

–Planeo llevarlo con nosotros de regreso a la hoja para sacarle información y estudiar sus habilidades. Lo único que sabemos de él es que tiene una cantidad de chakra mínima, así como que fue hallado en un campo de batalla entre los restos de un akatsuki. Me causa una gran intriga.

–Estoy de acuerdo con que lo analicen mejor, de momento la aldea de la arena está débil. También me gustaría que a partir de ahora compartiéramos toda la información que obtengamos acerca de esos enemigos, los samurái y los akatsukis –solicitó el kazekage.

–Hecho. Para que nuestro plan de encontrar y unir a los jinchuriki no se filtre, llamaremos a este proyecto: **Colas** , como nombre clave –se pudo de pie.

–Entendido –se levantó el también y ofreció su mano a la hokage para sellar los pactos y que se hicieron –nosotros pondremos fin a los akatsukis.

–Y estaremos listos para cuando los samuráis ataquen –terminó ella correspondiendo al gesto y estrechando la mano del kazekage.

En ese momento sonaron las campanas que anunciaban algo. Los dos líderes se sorprendieron.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Otro ataque? –cuestionó Tsunade mirando a Gaara.

–No, es un incendió –explicó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

En la calles. Gai y Kakashi corrían a toda velocidad en dirección a ese edificio, a los pocos minutos se toparon con Sakura y Naruto.

–Chicos ¿De dónde vienen? –preguntó el sensei al verlos correr en sentido contrario.

–Ven ismo del hospital –respondió Naruto al instante –. Sé que no debíamos estar allí, pero no hay tiempo ahora, el samurái se escapó, el provocó el incendio cuando luchamos con él.

–¿Lucharon con él? –alegó Gai sorprendido.

–Sí, yo… –trató de hablar Sakura pero Naruto la interrumpió.

–El sujeto estaba despierto cuando llegamos, venció a sus vigilantes y se disponía a escapar. Sé que debimos dar la alarma desde un principio, pero creí que podría vencerlo. Me equivoqué, lo siento –explicó de forma arrepentida y disculpándose. Sin dudas no dejaba de sorprender a su amiga y maestra con su nueva actitud.

–Bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar sobre eso. Debemos encontrar al samurái antes que escape –dijo Kakashi –. Gai, reúne a tu equipo, Naruto, Sakura síganme, vamos a registrar las calles, no debemos dejar que ese sujeto escape.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron para encontrar al samurái. Los minutos pasaron y ya toda la aldea sabia de la fuga del samurái. Comenzaron a buscarlo por todos lados tratando de dar con él lo antes posible.

Haciendo gala de una gran habilidad de sigilo Jubei llegó hasta la entrada principal, donde podía divisar su escape. Corrió hasta esta, sin saber que le esperaba una trampa. Un sutil y casi invisible hilo se mantenía firme sobre el suelo esperado que alguien lo rompiera. Jubei estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero logró verlo en el último instante.

–Maldición, una trampa –alegó deteniendo su carrera. No le preocupaba la trampa en sí, más bien era que sabía que lo estaban esperando y podía ser una emboscada.

Uno hilo se movieron destapando un par de papeles bomba pegados en la pared, estos hilos fueron manipulado por Tenten.

–Otra vez esas mierdas –gruñó el samurái poco antes que estas estallaran.

Los papeles detonaron creando un alboroto en la entrada de la aldea. Los creadores de la trampa se revelaron, eran los jóvenes miembros del equipo Gai.

–Perfecto, lo tenemos, debemos avisar a Gai-sensei. Atrapamos al samurái –dijo con emoción rock lee.

–Debemos asegurarnos que está fuera de combate. Desconocemos sus habilidades, así que no demos cabida a sorpresas –sugirió con seriedad Neji.

–Nadie puede resistir explosiones tan cercanas, Neji –agregó Tenten, confiada en que sus trampas habían vencido al samurái.

–En verdad comienzan a fastidiarme –se escuchó la voz de Jubei entre el polvo levantado por las explosiones.

–Maldición, ese sujeto está de pie aun –alegó Rock lee.

Neji usó su Byakugan para rastrear su presencia. El miembro del clan Hyuga se sorprendería enormemente, pues era incapaz de detectarlo.

–¡Neji! –alertó Rock lee, tuvo que empujas a su compañero para salvarlo del feroz corte de nodachi arrojado por Jubei.

–No, no lo entiendo, no puedo ver el chakra de ese sujeto –comentó Neji desconcertado.

–Siguen jodiendo con eso –gruñía Jubei. Esta vez el samurái estaba muy enojado. Las explosiones lo habían dañado, tenía raspones y cortes sobre su cuerpo. Pero seguía de pie –, no sé qué mierda es el chakra.

Avanzaba contra la kunoichi Tenten, quien se limitaba a arrojarle armas, armas que eran cortadas cual juguete por la nodachi del samurái. Cabe mencionar que Jubei se veía forzado a luchar solo con un brazo, así como se veía agotado.

Rock lee se acercó velozmente por un costado arrojando una fuerte patada que Jubei bloqueo con su brazo, pero la fuerza del ninja lo estrelló contra una de las paredes, sin dar tiempo a nada Lee, insistió con más patadas que el samurái no logró evitar y terminó por recibirlas en el rostro.

Se agachó ágilmente para evitar los ataques del cejotas, estando allí lanzó una estocada, esta vez Neji jaló a su amigo para salvarlo, aunque se llevó un corte en el hombro.

Ahora Neji tomaba la ofensiva, creyó que su puño suave sería suficiente para vencer al rival. Conectó dos golpes en el brazo del samurái, quien apenas sintió el daño.

–Golpeas como como mujer, ojos blancos –espetó pues apenas sentía daño.

–Es imposible ¿Mis ataques no funcionan? –se sorprendió Neji. Dicha distracción le abrió la puerta que el samura atacara.

Los cortes de Jubei llevan clara intención de mutilar, el ninja tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar esos ataques, a pesar que el samurái está claramente agotado, esto se notaba en su respiración agitada. Pero cuál sería la diferencia entre ellos que aun así cansado Jubei es más veloz y fuerte.

–¡Neji, atrás! –llamó Tenten, preparando uno de sus pergaminos. Lo abrió y liberó una andanada de kunais con papeles bomba.

–Los detesto –gruñó Jubei. Comenzó a saltar entre las paredes para subir a la cima de la muralla a pesar de las constantes explosiones a las que tenía que escapar.

Estas se acumularon hasta alcanzarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza, aunque en parte lo ayudaron pues lo arrojaron sobre la muralla de forma brusca, rebotando por el suelo encima de la muralla.

–Joder, que forma menos practica para subir –dijo tosiendo adolorido y escupiendo sangre –no puedo seguir luchando, estoy en mi limite otra vez. Miró al horizonte, esta es su oportunidad de escapar.

Antes que hiciera algo, los tres ninjas subieron ágilmente hasta llegar a él una vez más y rodearlo.

–Ríndete, estas rodeado y no pareces estar en tu mejor situación –dijo Tenten con otro pergamino listo para atacar.

–Bien, muchachitos. Me superaron, tienen suerte que estoy agotado, porque de lo contrario los asesinaría aquí mismo –miró en la distancia, sobre los tejados un grupo más de ninjas se acercaban. Miró sobre su hombro el desierto y su única vía de escape –. Carajo, esto sí que va doler – se arrodilló y empuñó su arma –¡estilo samurái, lanzamiento!

En un solo instante acumuló su fuerza en las piernas y dio un potente salto que lo proyectó desde la muralla hasta el desierto a gran velocidad y fuerza.

–Maldito loco, se arrojó como bala. Debemos alcanzarlo, una caída como esa le destrozará los huesos –sugirió Neji

La caída fue muy aparatosa para el samurái, rodó por la arena varios metros, llevándose mucho daño, para su suerte, sus huesos, al menos los de las piernas, estaban bien. Agotado, llegando a un punto crítico de escases de Chi. El uso de una sola técnica más lo dejaría inconsciente. Fue una estrategia arriesga, pero le sacó una gran ventaja a los ninjas de la arena.

–Que humillante, tener que escapar de esta forma. Ya tendré mi revancha contra esos ninjas –se dijo a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a correr para alejarse de ese lugar.

Esa misma noche, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, de regreso en la base de los samuráis. La noche era fría y a esas horas la gran mayoría de los miembros del ejército dormían, o debían hacerlo.

El joven Ryo, ataviado con ropas más ligeras y de descaso, caminó hacia la empalizada que habían levantado en el perímetro de la base. Cerca de una de la entrada el joven samurái divisó a su compañera y amiga, sentada como si hiciera guardia en dicha entrada.

–¿Asami? –llamó al verla allí.

–Ryo –respondió ella al verlo acercarse –¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormido a estas horas.

–Eso iba hacer, pero vi que no estabas en la cabaña así que vine a buscarte –se sentó a su lado –¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Pues espero a Jubei-sensei. Dijo que nos alcanzaría durante el regreso a la base, pero en los tres días que tardamos no regresó, debe estar por llegar, así que lo esperaré para decirle lo tonto e imprudente que es –dijo ella, parecía estar moleta, pero realmente estaba muy preocupada por su mentor.

Ella podía fingir el enojo que quisiera, pero no podía engañar a Ryo, ellos se conocen desde que eran niños y se conocen muy bien. El chico solo sonrió y se acercó a ella para cubrirla sobre el hombro con su brazo de forma amigable.

–Estas preocupada ¿Verdad? –dijo suavemente.

–Sí, claro que estoy preocupada –suspiró sabiendo bien que no lo engañaba –. Jubei-sensei siempre se deja llevar por su deseo de luchar, no piensa las cosas con claridad. Me preocupa que no haya logrado vencer a ese raro sujeto…–seguía hablando hasta que Ryo la interrumpió.

–Eso jamás pasará, Asami –interrumpió con una sonrisa y una gran seguridad –. Nuestro sensei es uno de los más fuertes samurái de todo el ejército, él no morirá tan fácilmente.

–¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Esos ninjas son más fuertes de lo que pensamos –bufó sin convenceré de eso.

–Recuerda lo que él nos prometió cuando cumplimos nuestra primera misión –dijo con tranquilidad –"Jamás los abandonaré, muchachos, no saldrán de mi cuidado hasta que se conviertan en samuráis de elite, así que pónganse a entrenar" –citó las palabras de su mentor –. Él prometió que no nos abandonará hasta ser samuráis de elite.

–…tienes razón –sonrió la linda Asami, recordado con felicidad las tantas promesas que su mentor les había hecho –. El señor Jubei siempre cumple sus promesas. Pronto lo veremos entras por esa puerta con su tonta sonrisa de victoria ¿Verdad? –el estar junto a su mejor amigo la hacía sentirse más segura, terminando por recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él para descansar.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	18. Capítulo 18: Secretos y deseos

**Capítulo 18: Secretos y deseos**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **17 de febrero. Aldea de la arena**

La noche anterior fue muy agitada para los ninjas y los habitantes de la aldea de la arena. El simple hecho de escuchar las explosiones provocadas durante el escape del samurái les hizo recordar el brutal ataque efectuado por los akatsukis días antes. Para suerte de la población, y la mayoría de los ninjas, esta vez no hubo un gran alboroto ni víctimas.

En la cima de la, otra vez, dañada muralla están el kazekage y la hokage, entre otros ninjas. Esperan el resultado de la búsqueda del fugitivo samurái.

–Mis ninjas dijeron que el sujeto luchó como un animal acorralado –comentó la rubia de forma seria y de brazos cruzados–. Sin embargo, parecía no intentar matarlos.

–Los samurái son personas misteriosas para nosotros, su forma de actuar puede no revelar sus verdaderas intenciones –agregó el pelirrojo de forma seria–. Lo que importa, ahora, es capturarlo, con el poco tiempo que pasó aquí pudo obtener información suficiente, como la ubicación de esta aldea.

–Desearía saber más acerca de ellos. Neji me informó que el sujeto no poseía una cantidad de chakra considerable, tiene menos que un niño en entrenamiento. Aun así, era capaz de usar técnicas con elementos. Es desconcertante –comentó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

–Cuando lo capturemos averiguaremos todo lo que podamos sobre él, aunque tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza. –sentenció el kazekage.

La rubia lo miró, y este a ella, de forma que ambos asintieron. Sin dudas esta alianza entre la aldea de la arena y de la hoja tiene un gran potencial y bases sólidas.

Un par de horas después dos escuadrones de ninjas de la arena regresaron sin resultados acerca del paradero del fugitivo, lo más preocupante es que habían enviado tres, uno aun no regresaba. Bueno, ya no regresaría.

Durante toda la noche Jubei corrió sin cesar por el desierto. Logró llegar a una zona boscosa donde pensó que estaría a salvo, no obstante, durante las primeras horas de la mañana un grupo de cuatro ninjas lo rodearon y buscaron a capturarlo. Como Tsunade mencionó, Jubei luchó cual animal acorralado y desesperado.

El lugar es un pequeño campo de batalla, dos ninjas fueron decapitados, otro está clavado en un árbol por una lanza de hielo, y el último, atravesado por la fiera nodachi de Jubei. En el centro del lugar el samurái está tirado en el suelo solo mirando al cielo, su respiración es mu y agitada, jadea más que agotado.

–Maldición, maldición –espetaba molesto y muy adolorido, durante esta batalla recibió varios golpes y heridas leves –. Estos maldito ninjas no dejan de joder. Ya me he quedado sin energía, si llegan a aparecer mas no podré hacer nada. ¡Necesito comida, necesito agua! –exclamó con un gran sentimiento de frustración.

Desde su lucha con Sasori, donde consumió la mayor parte de su Chi, el pobre samurái no ha consumido nada, esto repercute directamente en su regeneración de Chi, la cual, ante la carencia de alimentos es casi nula.

–Asami, Ryo… carajo, muchachos, creo que les fallé, lo siento –recordaba a sus apreciados alumnos, y lo lejos que estos estaban, así como la base de los samurái.

El dolor de su brazo herido causaba un incesante sufrimiento, su fuerza flaquea y no puede siquiera levantar su espada. Y sus piernas ya no le responden. Solo mira al cielo mientras su mirada comienza a nublarse. La carencia de chi, así como de chakra para los ninjas, conlleva a la inconciencia. Antes de desmayarse logró distinguir la silueta de una persona acercase, aunque no logró identificarlo y cerró los ojos.

De regreso en la aldea de la arena. Los ninjas de la hoja se preparaban para regresar a su hogar, los jóvenes estaban en sus habitaciones preparando sus cosas para partir. Durante un largo rato Naruto no dijo nada, cosa que le sorprendía a Sakura.

–Oye, Naruto ¿estás bien? –preguntó su compañera, curiosa por esa actitud del rubio.

–Sí, lo estoy –dijo sin mirarla y de forma seria.

–Sí, claro. No me engañas –rio y se acercó a él–. Vamos, dime que ocurre.

–No es nada, de veras –suspiró desviando la mirada.

–Naruto –arqueo la ceja insistiendo.

–Vale, ya. A ti no puedo engañarte –sonrió agachando la mirada–. Es que con lo que pasó anoche me queda claro que no soy tan fuerte como esperaba.

–¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó desconcertada.

–Ese sujeto, ese samurái, logró vencernos a los dos, estuvo cerca de herirnos con facilidad –se notaba cierta frustración en la voz del rubio.

–No es tu culpa, desconocíamos el poder de nuestro rival y…

–Si algo hubiera pasado hubiera sido mi culpa, fue mi decisión enfrentarlo cuando debíamos avisar –apretó los puños–. No soy suficientemente fuerte, mi poder no es suficiente.

–Naruto, deja de pensar en eso –reprendió la pelirosa–. No te obsesiones con el poder de esa forma, sabes lo que ocurre cuando eso pasa…

–Lo sé –interrumpió de forma tajante. Dándole la espalda–. Sasuke se obsesionó con ser más poderoso y ahora está en manos de un maldito loco, pero es diferente, Sakura. Yo tengo la opción de ser más fuerte si lo deseo –llevó su mano a su abdomen, donde está el sello del zorro–. Solo pensar en usar esto me da asco y vergüenza. Si seré poderoso será por mis propios méritos, por mi entrenamiento, no por un maldito demonio sellado contra mi voluntad.

–Naruto –llamó ella sorprendida y compadecida. Siempre sintió cierta pena por el rubio que fue obligado a portar ese demonio dentro. Aunque pocos saben el verdadero motivo de eso.

–Tengo que entrenar más, tengo que ser más fuerte, no solo para regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, no solo para vencer a Orochimaru, ahora están los akatsukis y esos samuráis –miró sobre su hombro para ver a su amiga –. Tengo que ser más fuerte para proteger a mis seres queridos, para… para protegerte –esto lo dijo con un tono muy bajo, se forma que solo el mismo lo escuchó.

–Oye, Naruto. Cuando regresemos deberíamos entrenar juntos y pedir a Kakashi que aceptemos misiones de mayor rango, eso nos ayudará a mejorar nuestra fuerza –sugirió ella.

–Sí, es verdad –sonrió dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

–Naruto, Sakura, ya es hora de irnos –llamó Rock lee pasando por el pasillo de esa habitación.

Los jóvenes asintieron y siguieron a sus compañeros. Todos los ninjas de la hoja, incluida la hokage, se reunieron en la entrada para ser despedidos por el kazekage, quien era acompañado por sus hermanos, para este momento Temari ya podía caminar, aunque volver a su vida ninja tardaría un poco más.

–Mantendremos un contacto muy riguroso para que nuestros planes se lleven a cabo de forma correcta –dijo el kazekage estrechando la mano de la rubia.

–Estaremos a la espera de los primeros informes. Les deseamos buena suerte para su recuperación –dijo ella de forma respetuosa.

Después de unas largas despedidas por parte de todos los allí presentes, los ninjas de Konoha emprendieron el largo regreso a su hogar. La aldea de la arena había sido golpeada con fuerza por los akatsukis, pero son gente fuerte y aguerrida en poco tiempo se habrán recuperado y estarán listos para recibir a eso ninjas si deciden regresar.

Las horas pasaron y llegó el medio día. Nos encontramos una vez más con Jubei, quien lentamente abre sus cansados ojos, vislumbrando el lugar en el que se encuentra ahora, es una especie de cueva, algo pequeña pues se ve la enorme entrada. Se incorpora, a pesar de haber descansado su cuerpo se siente débil aunado al hambre, sed y dolor. Su olfato fue bombardeado por un suculento aroma a sopa de verduras. Volvió la mirada en dirección a ese aroma, al ver quien estaba allí Jubei se sorprendió como nunca.

–Veo que ya despertaste, Yagyu –dijo aquel hombre. Sus largos cabellos oscuros, una barba también larga, una aclara edad madura y ese par de oscuros ojos que miraban a Jubei junto con una sonrisa amable–. La sopa está lista, debes tener hambre, ¿no?

–Por la diosa madre, esto tiene que ser un sueño –miraba incrédulo a ese hombre–. Hideo Fujigawara, ¿eres tú?

–Pues sí, soy yo –sonrió mientras tomaba un par de cuencos y serbia la sopa que cocinó en un pequeño caldero sobre una fogata –. No esperaba toparme con un compañero samurái tan lejos de la base.

–¿Compañero? –cuestionó él. Tenía cierta desconfianza sobre ese sujeto, tanto por lo que conocía de él en el pasado, así como la noticia que había traicionado a los samurái proclamándose ronin–. Tú no eres un samurái.

Aquí comienzan las disparidades con el Hideo que él recordaba. Cualquier samurái, sin importar su nivel, se ofendería ante tal injuria.

–Bueno, puede que tengas razón –dijo Hideo, riendo ante esa "ofensa"–. Un ronin no es un samurái.

–…Supongo –arqueo la ceja Jubei–. ¿Tú me salvaste? ¿Porque?

–Porque ya habían muerto cuatro personas en ese lugar, si dejaba que murieras, es como si yo hubiera matado a una quinta. Además, la comida siempre sabe mejor cuando se comparte con alguien la necesita –respondió mientras le ofrecía el cuenco.

–Eso suena estúpido –rio sarcástico mientras tomaba el tazón y observaba lo que le dio. El hambre le decía que devorara eso al instante, pero una desconfianza lo hacía analizarlo antes.

–Las cosas son tachadas de estúpidas, cuando no las entienden –respondió Hideo, sin ofenderse ante las palabras de Jubei–. Aunque también te salvé porque sabía quién eras, un samurái de verdad, un honorable miembro del clan Yagyu. No puedo dejar que buenos y honorables samuráis mueran así… este mundo necesita gente como ustedes. Samuráis que sigan el verdadero camino.

–No me hagas reír, Fujigawara. ¿Acaso tú no te consideras un samurái honorable?

–No, no lo soy –su voz amble y sonrisa desapareció al instante mientras miraba al suelo–. Yo no soy un samurái honorable, tampoco soy una buena persona. Lo que menos deseo es que exista gente como yo, que arruinen la belleza y la paz del mundo. ¿Olvidaste quién era, las cosas que hice?

–No, no he olvidado al legendario Demonio Sombra, aquel a quien todos respetaban y admiraban…

–No confundas el respeto y la admiración con miedo y terror, el demonio sombra era eso, una persona que solo infundía miedo, no era digno de llamarse samurái cuando abandonó el verdadero sendero de un samurái.

–Entonces, ¿quién es el hombre que tengo ante mí ahora? –cuestionó de forma seria, mirándolo a los ojos confundido ante las cosas que él decía.

–A un hombre que solo desea vivir en paz lo que resta de su vida, un hombre cansado de la violencia y que odia lo que hizo casi toda su vida –sonrió de forma apacible y sincera–. Un ronin si así desean llamarme, aunque realmente soy un hombre libre.

–¿Por eso sellaste tu espada? –señaló la espada de Hideo. Además, lo que escuchaba era tan extraño y sorprendente, era como si el Hideo que recordaba y el que veía fueran dos personas diferentes.

–Sí, la sellé. Lo hice porque deseo no tener que usarla nunca más –la tomó mostrando el sello que impide sacarla de la funda–. Pero tampoco puedo abandonarla, después de todo en ella está mi mejor amigo, y le prometí que nunca lo dejaría. Cuando alcance la paz que deseo lo liberaré.

No hubo mayor charla de momento, ambos se dedicaron a degustar la sopa hecha por el ronin. Sin dudas, a pesar de lo rustica que podía ser su preparación, era un manjar que pocas veces Jubei había probado, terminó por comer hasta tres tazones.

–Mientras estabas inconsciente murmurabas dos nombre, Ryo y Asami, ¿puedo saber quiénes son? –preguntó Hideo mientras terminando de comer.

–Son mis alumnos, ellos… ellos deben haber regresado a la base, nos separamos cuando pelee con un ninja poderoso. Supongo que me preocupo por ellos y por eso murmuraba sus nombres –explicó él.

–Ya veo. Siempre los grandes samurái crean vínculos especiales con sus alumnos, lo sé.

–Ellos son mis primeros alumnos, los conocí hace seis años. Cuando lo vi por primera vez se veían tan unidos que llegué a pensar que eran hermanos –rio al recordar a ese par cuando eran niños–. No han cambiado casi nada.

–Los aprecias mucho ¿verdad? –sonrió Hideo guardando sus cosas.

–No tienes idea. Siempre han sabido como hacerme sentir orgulloso de ellos, son buenos muchachos, atentos y obedientes. Todo lo contrario a lo que yo fui a su edad –su mirada se perdió en las ascuas que aún quedaban de la fogata.

–Es muy curiosa esa relación que llegamos a forjar con nuestros maestros –agregó Hideo–. Dicen que, al final, terminamos siendo tan cercanos como una familia. Cuídalos bien, enséñales el verdadero camino del samurái, que sean como tú, o mejores –con esto, guardó sus cosas en una cesta que luego se colocó en la espalda y se dispuso a irse.

–¿Qué planes tienes Hideo, a donde iras, que harás? –preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad, dejando de lado la desconfianza.

–Voy viajas, iré de aquí a haya, a donde los caminos y el viento me lleven, voy a disfrutar de la belleza del mundo y toda la paz que pueda conseguir. Quiero alejarme de la maldad que los samurái planean verter sobre este mundo –su mirada se volvió seria y se perdió en el horizonte –. Jubei, aléjate y aleja a tus alumnos de esos hombres, los daimyo y el shogun, ellos son seres crueles y sin alma. No permitas que te corrompan ni a ti ni a tus alumnos.

–No me pidas que traicione, Hideo, yo soy leal hasta la muerte…

–No te pido que traiciones, Yagyu, te pido que no te dejes influenciar por ellos, duda de todo lo que te digan, y cuestiona las ordenes que te no agraden. Solo quieren acabar con la paz, y acabar con aquellos que están en su contra. Te pido, que abras tu mente –le miró con tal seriedad que no había cabida a mentiras en sus palabras –. Nunca olvides el Sengoku y todas las mentiras que allí nos dijeron, esos hombres no velan por el interese de los samurái, ellos no tienen derecho a llamarse samurái, solo velan por su interés y ambición. Nos vemos y suerte.

Ante esas raras palabras el samurái tuerto solo dejó al ronin irse, perdiéndose entre los arboles a los pocos minutos. Ahora Jubei estaba confundió, todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que recordaba, y sobre todo, lo poco que se les informó acerca de este mundo y los ninjas. Pero ya no había tiempo para seguir meditando eso, después de todo, aún tiene un largo camino por delante para poder regresar a la base. Quizás no estaba al cien por ciento, pero estaba algo recuperado, lo suficiente para apresurar su paso y poder defenderse de ser necesario.

Las horas pasaron desde aquel extraño encuentro entre el samurái fugitivo y el misterioso ronin. Regresamos pues hasta la aldea de la arena. A esas horas de la noche ya casi todos estaban descansando en sus hogares, salvo en el edificio principal del kazekage. El pelirrojo Gaara se había tenido que desvelar con su trabajo, una gran cantidad de papeleo, para su suerte a estas horas estaba terminando esa tediosa labor.

–Gaara –llamó su hermana, quien lo había asistido durante su trabajo–. Por hoy es suficiente. Me voy a dormir, ¿sí? –informó mientras se levantaba y se estiraba bostezando.

–Adelante, y gracias –dijo él de forma tranquila mientras cerraba sus pergaminos.

–Oye, tú también debes descansar, has trabajado todo el día. Ya habrá tiempo para lo que resta del trabajo –sugirió ella, algo preocupada por la dedicación, exagerada, que su hermano tenía.

–Tranquila, por hoy ya terminé. Voy a guardar mis cosas y luego me iré a acostar –respondió para no preocuparla. La rubia asintió y se dispuso a irse–. Temari. Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo, hermana –Gaara decía la verdad, aunque su rostro sea inexpresivo.

–Lo sé. Mañana necesito que hablemos con Kankuro, él se culpa por lo que pasó y comienza a pensar cosas preocupantes, se está obsesionado con Sasori –explicó ella, para luego salir de la oficina de su hermano.

El pelirrojo dio por terminado su trabajo y se tomó un momento para relajarse. Suspirando cansado y recostándose sobre su silla para cerrar los ojos un momento. O eso parecía, Gaara más bien estaba concentrándose para algo diferente.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en una habitación oscura en la que no se veía absolutamente nada. Salvo a él de pie y con los brazos cruzados.

– **Ichibi** , ya estoy aquí –llamó Gaara de forma seria, esperando la respuesta.

–Gaara –se escuchó una gran e inhumana voz entre la penumbra. Un par de rejas gigantes aparecieron y detrás de estas el poderoso Ichibi, el una cola, la bestia sellada dentro de Gaara–. Podemos hablar después de todo lo ocurrido, que bien.

–Cumplí con la misión que me diste –Gaara, notándose una actitud relajada ante el una cola.

–¿A sí? Qué bien –respondió con una voz burlona y una leve risa el Ichibi. Al tiempo que acercaba su cara a las rejas y agitaba su cola de un lado a otro, mostrando satisfacción–. Esa mujer rubia parece haber creído todo lo que le dijiste, ¿verdad?

–Hasta la última palabra. La hokage está convencida que podrá controlar a todos los jinchurikis, y por ende a los bijus, no sospecha nada de nuestro verdadero plan.

–Que bien, que bien, Gaara –rio el Ichibi agitando más su cola y mostrando una gran sonrisa perversa–. Cuando todos los jinchurikis estén juntos, destrozaré sus cuerpos humanos para liberar a mis hermanos de esos asquerosos sellos, así, los nueve volveremos a ser uno mismo. Entonces tú podrás absorbernos y convertirte en el jinchuriki del Jubi –acercó su cabeza hasta tocar las rejas y mirar a Gaara a los ojos–. No habrá nadie que pueda vencer al gran Kazekage Gaara, jinchuriki del diez colas.

–Tú sabes que eso no me importa –su mirada seguía inexpresiva–. Recuerda lo que prometiste qué harías, lo que juntos vamos a hacer cuando te conviertas otra vez en el Jubi.

–Claro, claro. Lo que te prometí que haría, es obvio que lo voy a cumplir, Gaara –había algo en su forma de hablar, quizás sarcasmo, pero no daba confianza–. Velaré por la paz y ya no habrá guerras en el mundo, y habrá felicidad y todo eso, tranquilo, no lo he olvidado.

–Eso no… bueno, sí. Pero me refiero a lo otro –frunció el ceño fulminándolo con la mirada.

–Cierto, cierto, el pequeño Gaara quiere recuperar a su mamá ¿verdad? –lo dijo de forma burlona–. No lo he olvidado, como te dije, el Jubi tiene el poder de revivir a los humanos, y cuando lo reconstituyamos reviviré a tu hermosa madre. Es una promesa

Gaara lo miró de forma seria, sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba plenamente convencido que podría revivir a su madre si ayudaba al Ichibi a reconstituir al Jubi, aunado a otras condiciones. Pero la verdadera pregunta es: ¿El Ichibi dice la verdad y planea cumplir sus promesas?

–Tenemos que apresuramos, recuerda que los akatsukis también están en busca de mis hermanos. No sé qué desean de nosotros, quizás sellarnos, quizás doblegarnos o destruirnos, no lo sé. Pero no debemos dejar que atrapen a ningún Jinchuriki–. Dijo el Ichibi,

–No, no lo haremos. Ya he enviado ninjas para que comiencen a buscarlos, estoy seguro que los hallaremos antes, luego dejamos que los de la hoja los convenzan para unirse a este "proyecto" y los capturamos nosotros para liberar a los bijus –explicó Gaara.

–Así se habla. Bueno, es hora que regreses y descanses, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, Kazekage –ordenó el Ichibi desapareciendo.

Gaara abrió los ojos estando en su oficina. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar la única fotografía que tiene de su amada madre. Eso era lo que él deseaba, volver a verla, escuchar su voz una vez más, y para ello, haría lo que fuera necesario.

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedas volver a este mundo –se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba la foto.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	19. Capítulo 19: Sentencia de muerte

**Capítulo 19: Sentencia de muerte**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **22 de febrero.**

Cinco días han pasado después de lo ocurrido en la aldea de la arena. Durante este tiempo los ninjas de la hoja regresarían a su aldea y los de la arena se encargaron de reparar y mejorar sus defensas. En las sombras las dos facciones, samuráis y akatsukis, planean sus siguientes movimientos.

Sabemos perfectamente que los akatsuki y los samurái buscan con mismo anhelo a los jinchuriki. No obstante, los primeros han decidido postergar la captura del Ichibi, mientras que los invasores no tienen idea alguna de dónde encontrar a su primera presa. No obstante, debemos recordar que tienen en su poder a Deidara, quien ha sido sometido a las peores torturar en busca de la información que le interesa a la Gran Alianza.

El día anterior el campeón Jubei logró regresar sano y salvo, esto por ayuda del ronin. A penas llegar fue recibido efusivamente por sus dos apreciados alumnos, los jóvenes Asami y Ryo, así como otros colegas que se preocupaban por él. Pero ahora Jubei no está en un lugar precisamente ameno. A primeras horas de este día fue llamado ante los daimyo y el shogun, quienes mostraban gran interés en su travesía, así como sus experiencias vividas.

Nos encontramos pues en la torre del shogun, sede y centro de mando de la gran alianza. En el salón principal, los seis daimyo, juntos con el shogun, así como algunos campeones, escuchan atentamente la historia que Jubei les cuenta.

–El sujeto siguió luchando con fiereza. Estando yo envenenado no duraría mucho más, así que decidí tomar una drástica solución. Consumí en un ataque la mayoría de mi Chi, esperando lograr vencerlo –relataba el samurái arrodillado frente a los siete líderes y sus respectivos campeones. Exceptuando únicamente a Nobunaga, quien había salido en una misión junto a otros herederos.

–Cualquiera diría que fue una estupidez –comentó Yuu, la líder del clan Mori, sonriendo de lado.

–Puede parecerlo, pero, ante una inminente derrota por parte de un veneno, quizás fue la solución correcta –agregó Takehiko, líder de los Shimazu.

–Logré vencerlo, mi técnica destrozó a todas las marionetas y a él mismo. Creí que podría haber huido, pero el veneno me doblegó y terminé perdiendo el conocimiento. Fui capturado por ninjas que me llevaron a una especie de ciudad a la mitad del desierto.

–¿Ninjas? ¿Y que puede decirnos de ellos? –alegó el shogun con interés.

–Me temo que no mucho, tan pronto como pude escapé del lugar, no sin antes enfrentarme a unos cuantos de ellos, aunque debo decir que eran muy jóvenes, quizás eran novatos ninjas, aun con mi chi disminuido y lesionado pude hacerles frente y escapar. Pero estaba demasiado endeble ya –en este punto Jubei guardó silencio, pues no estaba seguro de lo que diría a continuación. Agachó la mirada.

–¿Y luego qué? –cuestionó Masamune, líder de los Date y amo de Jubei–. ¿Cómo es que estando tan débil lograste llegar hasta aquí?

El samurái estaba confundido ¿Debía o no debía hablar acerca de Hideo? Él lo salvó y es más que obvio que los daimyo lo quieren muerto. Las palabras que el ronin le dedicó antes de irse no podían dejar su cabeza, la advertencia acerca de los daimyo lo confundía.

–Habla –ordenó con seriedad el Shogun ante ese silencio.

–Yo… fui ayudado por alguien más… cuando me desvanecí un hombre me ayudó y me alimentó –no levantaba la mirada, trataba de decidirse.

–¿Quién? –exigió Kamagure, líder de los Takeda.

Pero el samurái no respondió.

–¡Mitsuyoshi! –exclamó Masamune levantándose molesto ante el silencio de su sirviente.

Pocas personas conocían el verdadero nombre de Jubei, uno que él no gustaba que usaran para referirse a él, sin embargo, cuando su amo lo usaba era porque estaba molesto.

–Un verdadero samurái es leal a su amo. Y soy un verdadero samurái, Hideo –musitó Jubei a sí mismo–. Fui ayudado por el Demonio Sombra

Al escuchar la mención de ese hombre todos suspiraron sorprendidos, las miradas de los campeones allí presentes se posaron sobre Jubei con interés y molestia a la vez. Shinzo se levantó indignado mirando con molestia al campeón.

–¿Él te salvó? –cuestionó molesto–. ¿Por qué no lo mataste?

–No diga tonterías, Lord Tokugawa –dijo el Shogun mirando interés a Jubei–. Seamos sinceros, Jubei no sería capaz de vencerlo aun con toda su energía y descansado. Enfrentar al demonio sombra agotado y hambriento es lo mismo que un suicidio. Lo que me sorprende es que un monstruo como lo es el traidor Fujigawara, haya ayudado a alguien.

–Él nunca intentó atacarme… ya no es ese monstruo –dijo Jubei para sí mismo sin que lo oyeran.

–Sea como sea, creo que ya hemos aplazado mucho el castigo del traidor Fujigawara –sentenció con una seria mirada Takehiko–. Es hora de acabar con él, un samurái con todos sus conocimientos es un riesgo si es atrapado por los ninjas…

–¿Crees que existe ninjas con el poder de vencer al Demonio Sombra? –cuestionó con mucha escéptica Yuu.

–Tal vez no, pero es posible que ese traidor de una a ellos por voluntad propia, revelando secretos y tácticas para ayudarlos a pelear contra nosotros –agregó Kamagure.

Entonces todos miraron al Shogun, pues, al final de todo, es él quien tiene la última voluntad y ordena que se debe hacer.

–Concuerdo con ustedes, se ha aplazado demasiado la sentencia del Demonio Sombra, después de todo es un traidor, ya con eso es más que suficiente para sentenciarlo a muerte. Aunado tenemos el riesgo que sus conocimientos suponen. Apruebo la sentencia de muerte de Hideo Fujigawara.

Con esa sentencia, varios campeones y daimyo no pudieron evitar sonreír, pues no es mentira que la gran mayoría lo desean muertos, pero quienes están dispuestos a enfrentarse a uno de los ninjas más temidos y considerado el más cruel y sanguinario. Pues uno de ellos no dudo en caminar hasta estar frente al shogun, se arrodilló y habló.

–Mi shogun –dijo Kazuki Kisaragi–. Le pido me permita a mí ser parte del grupo que ejecutará esa sentencia de muerte. Será un honor para mí impartir justicia.

–¿Justicia? –cuestionó Shinzo Tokugawa con una sonrisa–. O es que no has olvidado cuando el demonio sombra te venció y te humilló dejándote vivir con ese gran deshonor.

–No es mentira que guardo cierto rencor hacia ese sujeto por humillarme en el campo de batalla –dijo con seriedad, sin dejarse llevar por las provocaciones del daimyo Tokugawa–. Pero insisto en que mi deseo para cumplir esta orden es únicamente para impartir la justicia, justicia que dicta la muerte de todo aquel que traicione a los samurái –levantó la mirada para ver a su amo y señor–. Soy uno de los samurái más poderosos, yo solo podría enfrentarme a él y garantizar su deceso.

–Mi estimado y apreciado Kazuki –sonrió el shogun acercándose a él, ordenándole con un ademan que se pusiera de pie–. Eres el campeón más fuerte sin dudas, un hombre leal y firme seguidor del camino del samurái. Yo podría confiar en ti esta misión sin pensarlo –articulo una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

–Entonces lo haré, mi señor. Yo voy a…–Kazuki se dio por satisfecho pensando que aceptaría su petición.

–Pero en esta ocasión, no puedo enviarte a ti. Te necesitaré para misiones de mayor dificultad –dijo tranquilamente dándole la espalda y regresando a su trono.

–Pero, pero. Shogun, usted dijo que confiaba en mi…

–Y lo hago, pero habrá misiones más importantes que dar casa a un traidor.

–Ese traidor es el Demonio Sombra, uno de los samurái más poderosos de todos, debe ser enfrentado por el samurái más fuerte de la Gran Alianza, por mí –insistió tratando de convencerlo.

–¿Te auto proclamas el más poderosos de todos? Eso es mucha soberbia, Kisaragi –rió Kazuma Ishigawa.

–Puedo demostrártelo en cualquier momento –respondió con seriedad mirándolo de reojo.

–Ya he dicho. Tú no serás, Kisaragi, te reservaré para otras misiones. Ya he pensado en un equipo que pueda encargarse de ese traidor –miró a los campeones allí presentes– Ren Fukui, Tomoe Mizushima y Tetsuo Nabanue.

Al oir sus nombres esos tres samurái, campeones de los clanes, Mori, Oda y Tokugawa respectivamente, se acercaron hasta estar frente al shogun, donde se arrodillaron. Enunciando al mismo tiempo "Mi, shogun"

–Ustedes tres, campeones reconocidos y temidos, son suficiente para hacer frente al Demonio Sombra –dijo el shogun con una sonrisa–. ¿Están dispuestos a enfrentarse a ese hombre y hacer cumplir la voluntad de la Gran Alianza?

–¿La voluntad de la Gran Alianza, o la suya? –susurró Jubei así mismo, mirando con seriedad lo que pasaba.

–Es un honor poder servirle, mi shogun. Acepto la encomienda –dijo Tetsuo.

–Es una misión complicada, pero estaremos al nivel para ejecutar al traidor Fujigawara –agregó Tomoe.

–No descansaremos hasta que el traidor esté muerto –finalizó Ren.

–Perfecto. Quiero que salgan esta misma noche en busca de ese hombre. Jubei, te encargaras de orientarlos y explicarles donde fue la última vez que lo viste. Para esta tarde tendremos información sobre la ubicación de un jinchuriki, Gadi lo ha garantizado. Por ahora es todo, la reunión termina –Ordenó el shogun y con esta orden todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y se retiraron del lugar.

–Así que eres el samurái más fuerte de todos, ¿no? –cuestionó, a manera de burla, Kazuma al ver a Kazuki pasar frente a él–. ¿En verdad crees que tu podrías vencer al Demonio Sombra solo? Creí que la vez que casi te mata te hizo entender que él está en otro nivel.

–Cuando digo que puedo hacer algo, es porque puedo –lo miró de reojo de forma seria.

–Por favor, Kazuki, Kazuki, el benevolente, el diplomático, el héroe –rió acercándose a él–. Ese sujeto no es humano, es un monstruo hecho persona, yo mismo vi las atrocidades que era capaz de hacer. Él asesinó a un **dios samurái** , le cortó la cabeza y la exhibió a una multitud aterrada.

–Puedes temblar de miedo si crees que es impresiona –sonrió de lado–. Me venció una vez, lo admito, no tengo por qué avergonzarme al aceptar que alguien era más fuerte que yo.

–No, no tienes de que avergonzarte, salvo que era una batalla a muerte y él te perdonó la vida, te negó el honor de una muerte digna, eso es vergonzante –rio muy divertido.

–Sea lo que sea –suspiró para relajarse ante esa molesta risa–. Cuando me encuentre con él, no tendrá la misma suerte que aquel día. Hideo Fujigawara entenderá que yo, soy más fuerte que un dios samurái –con estas palabras no dijo más y se retiró. Kazuma solo le miró son una enorme sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Por otro lado, caminando por la calle principal y en la zona más lujosa de la base se encontraban los tres miembros del equipo que daría caza a Hideo.

–Habrá que planear una estrategia que con la que podamos vencer a ese monstruo –decía el gigante, Tetsuo caminando junto a las hermosas Ren y Tomoe.

–Saldremos esta misma tarde, hablaré con Jubei para que nos indique el donde fue que se topó con él –agregó Tomoe.

–Bien, tendremos que ser muy hábiles para vencer a ese sujeto. Fallar no es una opción –finalizó de forma seria Ren.

–Claro que no es una opción, si fallamos estamos muertos. El Demonio Sombra no perdona –rio con cierto temor Tetsuo.

Mientras caminaban por allí, un samurái del clan Mori se acercó a Ren. Este le informo que su señora, Yuu Mori, solicitaba su presencia en su residencia. Sin dilación la campeona fue al encuentro con su ama, quien estaba en el salón principal de una de las residencias que le entregaron a los daimyo, que son las más grandes y lujosas.

–Mi señora –llamó Ren entrando al lugar.

–Ren, acercarte –dijo Yuu tranquilamente mientras tomaba el té–. ¿Estás lista para tu misión, linda?

La señora Yuu es una preciosa mujer aun con su edad, viste un bello kimono naranja con blanco, que sienta muy bien a lo voluptuoso de su cuerpo, así como su rojo cabello y sus coquetos ojos.

–Por supuesto, mi señora –respondió ella al instante con su serio semblante.

–Me parece perfecto, es una misión muy importante para el shogun. Sin embargo me temo que debo pedirte dos cosas –dejó de lado su taza y miró su campeona–. No quiero que intervengas en el combate contra Hideo –dijo de forma tajante.

Normalmente Ren es seria y fría, pero esta orden sique la sorprendió.

–¿Por qué me pide eso, mi señora? –alegó sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

–Por qué no deseo que maten a Hideo, al menos no ustedes –Dijo con una mirada seria–. Dejaras que Hideo se encargue de ese par de tontos que te acompañan.

–Si los enfrentan él los matará –dijo la campeona.

–No, no lo hará –espetó Yuu. Suspiró y se notó menos seria y más preocupada–. Hideo ya no es el monstruo que alguna vez fue, yo lo sé, por eso sé que no los matará. No sé qué fue lo que le ocurrió a mi amado Hideo, pero ya no es el hombre que alguna vez fue.

La sorpresa de Ren no podía ser mayor, en verdad no se había equivocado, en verdad su ama había dicho "amado"

–Cuando se venza a esos campeones tú te acercaras a él y le entregaras esta carta –sacó de sus ropas una pequeña carta sellada y se la entregó a Ren.

–¿Qué hay aquí? –preguntó la campeona tomándola y mirándola.

–Mi más grande deseo –sonrió–. Cuando Hideo la lea estoy segura que volverá aceptará reunirse conmigo, y entonces, cuando nos volvamos a ver –una sonrisa perturbadora se dibujó en su rostro–. Le arrancaré el corazón con mis propias manos, como él me destrozó el mío.

La sonrisa de esa mujer por si sola era suficiente para darnos a entender que deseaba con un gran anhelo asesinar a Hideo personalmente. Incluso Ren se sintió algo intimidada por esa mujer.

Ahora nos dirigimos a un lugar menos agradable, por mucho, es la zona donde tienen cautivo al rubio akatsuki. Deidara se encuentra, quizás, en la peor situación de su vida.

Había perdido un brazo, y el que aun tenía estaba encadenado al techo del lugar. Sus pies también estaban apresados, inmóvil y a merced de nadas más y nada menos que el sanguinario Gadi Enoshima, quien se estaba dando gusto clavando lentamente ajugas en el abdomen del akatsuki.

–¿Te gusta? –sonreía el samurái mientras miraba la expresión de dolor en el rostro del rubio.

El rubio no podía hacer más que gritar con desespero y agonía, gritos que eran contenidos por una ven alrededor de su boca, y, para aumentar la tortura sus ojos también eran cubiertos por vendas para evitar que viera lo que le hacían realmente.

–Esta mierda está llegando muy profundo en ti –rio Gadi mientras seguía clavando la aguja, la cual, por cierto, era de hielo.

El samurái Gadi sin dudas disfrutaba esa parte de su trabajo. Vistiendo únicamente un pantalón llevaba un par de días atormentando a Deidara, golpes, cortes, quemaduras por frio, eran solo pocas cosas que había hecho para divertirse y sacarle información. Hay que hacer mención en eso, hasta ahora el rubio se había negado a responder todo.

Detrás del torturador Enoshima hay otros tres jóvenes samurái, quienes no se muestran tan alegres ante esos tormentos. Eran Miri Shimazu, Asami y Ryo. Quienes miraban con incomodidad tal escena, Ryo, simplemente trataba de mantener la mirada en otro lugar, pero era imposible, no había ventanas, Asami prefería mirar al suelo, y Miri, quien quería ser más fuerte, creí que podría ser mejor si se acostumbraba a esas escenas, pero no podía evitar perturbarse por los gritos ahogados del rubio, así como la risa psicópata de su mentor, Gadi.

–No quieres hablar, que rudo eres –se lamió los labios y giró la aguja dentro de Deidara.

El rubio se agitaba de un lado a otro, trataba de evitar el dolor pero era imposible, estaba perfectamente inmovilizado. Es posible que para este punto se hubiera lastimado también la garganta por gritar tanto.

–Se, señor Gadi ¿Esto es necesario? Hay, hay otros métodos para sacar información –alegó Miri acercándose al pelirrojo demente que tiene por mentor–. El ninja ha demostrado tolerar el dolor, quizás deba usar otros métodos.

–¿Me estás diciendo como hacer mi trabajo? –alegó mirando de reojo a Miri.

–No, no solo, solo pienso que hay otros, otros… métodos –esos negros ojos que han visto tanta muerte intimidaron a la joven Miri.

–Que mal, pensé que había mejorado tu fuerza de voluntad –rio al verla retroceder–. El shogun confía en mi para que obtenga la información que desea, y no tengo tiempo para otras tonterías, causar dolores inimaginables es la mejor tortura.

Con brusquedad sacó la aguja del cuerpo de Deidara. De forma que quedó una herida abierta y quemada por el frio. La sangre emanó junto con tejido, era una vista aberrante. Ryo se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar vomitar, Asami simplemente se dispuso salir de ese lugar.

–¿A dónde crees que vas? –llamó Gadi al verla intentar salir.

–No, no puedo seguir viendo esto –respondió ella sin mirar atrás–. Esto, esto no está bien, hay formas más efectivas y menos barbáricas para obtener información.

–¿Me estas llamando bárbaro, niña? –sonrió Gadi y se acercó a Asami.

–Sí. Esto no es correcto, torturar a un enemigo que luchó con honor va en contra del camino el samurái –se dio vuelta para encararlo.

–El camino del samurái me importa un carajo –quedó frente a ella, mirándola sonriendo. Entonces la empujó contra una pared y la acorraló allí, mirándola a los ojos y estando cara a cara.

Mirar a los ojos de Gadi Enoshima es como mirar a los ojos de un demonio, están cargados de perversidad y malvada, eso es lo que todos dicen, ahora Asami puede comprobarlo por ella misma. La joven samurái no pudo evitar temblar un poco al tener tan cerca a ese sanguinario hombre.

–Que linda eres –susurró sonriendo y mirándola de pies a cabeza–. Me gustan las chicas como tú, jóvenes, dieciocho añitos, ¿verdad? Me gusta tu aroma, es como…–se acercó a ella olfateando su cabello. Pero en eso algo llamó su atención

–Basta ya –espetó Ryo colocando su mano en el hombro de Gadi de forma ruda, mientras que con su otra mano empuñaba su arma–. Aléjate de ella, ahora.

Gadi le miró arqueando la ceja, para luego reírse a carcajadas, mientras se alejaba de Asami.

–Ya, ya veo. Parece que Jubei los ha entrenado muy bien –pasó a un lado de Ryo para volver con Deidara–. Le enseñó a no tenerme miedo, eso importante, pero es un error –miró de reojo a Ryo–. La próxima vez que me toques, te arranco el brazo, niño.

Ryo tragó nervioso manteniendo su serio semblante, mientras se acercaba su compañera, quien miraba con odio y temor a ese psicópata.

–No puedes amenazar a otro samurái, idiota –alegó Miri, quien estaba entre intimidada y molesta.

–Entonces como haré que unos niños estúpidos me respeten –se encogió de hombros y miró a Deidara–. Acabaremos con esto, un par de idiotas arruinaron mi inspiración.

Colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de Deidara, entonces sus dedos se recubrieron de hielo creando largas y afilas garras.

–Bien, si quieres evitar un dolor traumatizante y una muerte lenta, dolorosa y asquerosa, vas a responder la siguiente pregunta ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a un portador de bestia con colas? –Preguntó el torturador.

El rubio simplemente no dijo nada. Terrible error, eso era lo que Gadi deseaba. Presionó y con sus garras perforó el abdomen del ninja. Sus cinco dedos comenzaron a penetrar la piel y carne, hundiéndose muy lentamente. Los gritos y movimientos de Deidara no podían ser más desesperados y agónicos.

Los tres samurái que miraban tal acto no dijeron nada, pero tampoco pudieron mirar. Las garras siguieron su camino llegando a los intestinos.

–Te voy a reventar las vísceras, morirás con tu sangre infectada por tu propia inmundicia, tu cuerpo se va a podrir lentamente mientras de infectas y llega el shock séptico. Una horrible forma de morir. Yo puedo aliviar tu dolor, evitar que mueras de esta forma, solo dime, ¿vas a hablar? –susurró Gadi

Ya no podía más, desesperado el rubio comenzó a asentir, no había forma humana de negarse a lo que podía aliviar su dolor, que sería responder esa simple pregunta. El samurái sonrió satisfecho y detuvo sus movimientos para luego quitarle la venda de la boca.

–¡Aldea oculta de la nubes, allí, allí hay una mujer rubia, ella posee al **dos colas** , eso es todo lo que se, lo juro! –exclamó a todo pulmón mientras gritaba de dolor.

Al instante Gadi sonriendo le volvió a tapar la boca y sacó sus garras del rubio. Miró a los tres samuráis testigos de sus torturas.

–Lo ven, el dolor, al final, siempre consigue cualquier información. Informen al Shogun, ya sabemos dónde está nuestro primer objetivo real –pasó por su pecho sus garras para macharse de la sangre del rubio, mientras con su demencial sonrisa miraba a esos tres, quienes tan rápido como pudieron salieron corriendo de ese lugar.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	20. Capítulo 20: Una mujer llamada Yugito

**Capítulo 20: Una mujer llamada Yugito**

 ** _(Opening: You´re gonna go far, kid - The Offspring)_**

 **23 de febrero. Aldea de la hoja**

Es una mañana soleada en la aldea de Konoha, las cosas parecen muy tranquilas como de costumbre. Nos encontramos en las inmediaciones de la antes mencionada aldea, en los campos de entrenamiento, para ser más precisos. La paz de esos bosques se ve interrumpida por constantes detonaciones y golpes que perturban el lugar.

–¡Rasengan! –se escuchaba gritar a Naruto.

Luego de un gran estruendo y un nuevo agujero en la tierra, seguido de una nube de humo que marcaba la desaparición de un clon de sombra. En el medio Naruto jadea agotado tomándose un momento.

–Maldición –musitó con frustración–. No soy suficientemente rápido, y mi rasengan no causa el daño necesario. No podría vencer a nadie con esto, no de un solo golpe –se incorporó mirando sus manos, las cuales se ven algo dañadas–. Mientras más lo uso más me daño. ¡No estoy mejorando, maldición!

Juntó sus dedos una vez más, creando un grupo de varios clones detrás de él.

–¡Que están esperando, ataquen! –les miró sobre el hombro dándoles una orden.

Los clones se abalanzaron sobre él luego de rodearlo para atacarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Era un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento, pensaba que luchando contra más y más clones mejoraría sus habilidades. Quizás funcione.

Desde las sombras y los árboles en la distancia cierta persona vigila el entrenamiento del rubio. La pelirosa Sakura se pregunta por qué su compañero tan repentinamente se ve obsesionado por obtener más poder, esto le preocupa, pues piensa que podría llegar a seguir el camino de Sasuke si no logra su objetivo. El rostro de la chica refleja ese temor, temor a perder a otro compañero por esa obsesión.

–Hola, Sakura –llamó alguien detrás de ella.

–Maestro Jiraiya –respondió la kunoichi al verlo–. Buen día, ¿Qué hace por aquí?

–Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismos, no te había visto ni a ti ni a Naruto en todo el día, pensé que estarían entrenando juntos –comentó el peliblanco acercándose a ella para ver mejor al rubio. Quien seguía enfrascado en su combate contra los clones.

–Esa era mi intensión. Pero cuando fui al apartamento de Naruto por la mañana me di cuenta que ya se había ido. Lleva ya todo el día entrenando sin detenerse. Me preocupa.

–¿Te preocupa? –preguntó el maestro mirando la de reojo con cierto interés–. ¿Porque?

–¿Qué no es obvio? A Naruto le ocurre algo, no sé qué es, pero desde que regresó, o quizás antes, ha estado actuando muy raro. Primero comentó algo acerca de unas pesadillas sobre un ojo que lo observaba a él y al Kyubi, luego parecía haberse olvidado de eso, y ahora parece obsesionado con ser más fuerte. Siento que algo le pasa, pero no quiere decir que es.

–No me comentó algo acerca de esas pesadillas –murmuró el maestro. Luego miró a Naruto quien seguía sin detenerse, incluso creó más clones–. ¿Crees que se está obsesionando?

–No me gusta pensarlo, porque…bueno, así es como comenzó Sasuke –dijo en voz baja–. Siento que está siguiendo ese camino y él podría…

–No te preocupes –dijo Jiraiya al instante interrumpiéndola–. Naruto no se dejará llevar por el mal camino, él tiene principios que nunca rompería. Debe estar molesto consigo mismo al no poder ayudar al kazekage, o quizá le molesta saber que los akatsukis están en busca de los jinchuriki.

–Eso tampoco es bueno. Tarde o temprano vendrán por él y atacaran Konoha –alegó con temor–. No sé si estaremos listos para cuando eso ocurra. Cuatro de ellos atacaron la aldea de la arena y la destrozaron.

–Bueno, no es por presumir, pero nosotros somos más fuertes que la aldea de la arena, y por mucho –rio Jiraiya, quizás solo para que la chica no se preocupara por eso–. Los akatsukis no se atreverán a venir hasta aquí tan fácil, saben lo difícil que será para ellos infiltrarse en nuestra aldea. Además, tengo entendido que uno de ellos fue derrotado, por ese extraño sujeto en la aldea de la arena, un sujeto que apenas y tenía chakra, no todos son tan fuertes ¿o sí?

–Aun no lo sé. Pero, ahora que lo menciona, no solo debemos preocuparnos por los akatsukis, también están esos extraños samuráis. Aun cuando ese sujeto no tenía nada de chakra y estaba agotado pudo hacernos frente a mí y a Naruto hasta dominarnos, escapó y se enfrentó a Neji y su grupo para luego escapar de la aldea. No me imagino que habría sido capaz de hacer si hubiera estado fresco y sano.

–Sakura, te daré un consejo –llamó el sabio maestro, quien notaba las preocupaciones que tenía la chica–. Aun eres joven como para preocuparte por todo lo que ocurre, y pareces olvidar los fuerte que eres. La situación, a veces, suele verse más difícil de lo que realmente es. No importa cuán fuerte o numeroso sean nuestros enemigos, no olvides que formas parte de una gran aldea de ninjas excepcionales, de los cuales, tu eres una de ellos. Si los akatsukis o los samuráis piensan que somos débiles pueden venir cuando quieran y les demostraremos el enorme error en el que están –finalizó sus palabras con una confiada sonrisa.

No era tan común que adularan sus habilidades, y es que ella se ha esforzado mucho para ser más fuerte cada día, así que recibir tal elogio de un sannin animó a la chica hasta hacerla sonreír. Lo que decía era verdad, la aldea de la hoja está llena de ninjas formidables que, por su hogar y su gente, lucharan hasta la muerte.

–Gracias, maestro Jiraiya–sonrió ella.

–Por cierto, de camino a aquí vi que Kakashi tenía una reunión con Tsunade, probablemente le esté encomendado una misión, así que deben prepares tú y Naruto –le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse–. Sobre Naruto, no debes preocuparte por él, conozco perfectamente sus motivaciones y están lejos de llevarlo por el camino del mal, él tiene un corazón demasiado puro. Y tú, no debes descuidar tu entrenamiento, no querrás que ese rubio tonto te deje atrás, ¿verdad?

–Entiendo, gracias, iré a hablar con mi maestra…

–Quizás debas quedarte –interrumpió el peliblanco–. Tal vez Naruto necesite tu compañía y ayuda. Si me en tiendes –la miró sobre su hombro y le sonrió, para luego irse.

La pelirosa de quedó confundida un momento, entonces entendió a lo que el maestro se refería. Volvió su mirada a su compañero y sonrió.

–Bien Naruto, si deseas mejorar yo voy a ayudarte –sacó sus guantes y se los colocó–. Tus clones no pueden ser mejores que yo.

Dicho esto salió de los arbustos y se acercó a Naruto, quien la miró extrañado. Pero cuando ella se colocó en guardia solo bastó una oración para entender.

–¿Ya terminaste tú calentamiento? Porque yo no te lo pondré tan fácil –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo en su interior que lo emocionó

–¿Estas segura? Quizás no estés al nivel, Sakura –tomó un respiro y se puso también en guardia. Sonriendo de forma retadora

–Si me subestimas terminaras muy herido, tonto –rio ella.

Mientras ese par de jóvenes ninjas llevaban a cabo un amistoso pero rudo entrenamiento, en la aldea otro par de ninjas hablaban acerca de cierto plan pactado días atrás en la aldea de la arena.

–¿Usted está segura de esto? –preguntó Kakashi mientras miraba por la ventana de la oficina de la hokage.

–Sí. Los akatsukis están tras los jinchurikis, la idea de unirlos para crear un grupo no es mala, con su poder junto podrían vencer a los akatsukis, además cada jinchuriki de nuestro lado es uno menos que esos criminales tengan –explicó la rubia desde su escritorio, mirando al de la máscara.

–¿Qué garantiza que ellos luchen de nuestro lado? –cuestionó Kakashi, quien no parecía tan convencido.

–Pues no es que tengan muchas opciones, después de todo o se unen a nosotros o quedan a merced de los akatsukis. Además, entre nuestras filas tenemos ya a un jinchuriki –dijo ella de forma seria.

–¿Naruto? ¿Qué tiene que ver él? –Kakashi la miró sobre su hombro.

–Naruto es uno de ellos, sabe cómo son, sabe cómo piensan y los comprende. Estoy convencida que si alguien puede convencer a los jinchurikis es Naruto, después de todo, ya lo hizo años atrás con el kazekage.

–Puede que tenga razón –desvió la mirada–. Los akatsukis buscan a los Jinchuriki, si estos se unen crearan una fuerza temible que podría hacerles frente. Es algo irónico, que las presas se vuelvan los cazadores –rio un poco–. Bien, estoy de acuerdo, aunque no del todo, pero creo que puede funcionar.

–Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Kakashi –sonrió la rubia con gran satisfacción.

–Estaré listo cuando llegue la información de la ubicación del uno de ellos, tendré a Naruto y a Sakura listos para partir –se dispuso a retirarse.

–Ya llegó esa información –llamó ella sacando de sus mangas un pergamino–. Llegó esta mañana, será mejor que prepares a los muchachos, quiero que partan esta misma tarde –le arrojó el pergamino.

Kakashi lo tomó y lo abrió para leerlo.

–La aldea de la nube, una mujer rubia de veinte dos años de edad de nombre **Yugito Nii** –leyó Kakashi–. ¿Ella es la jinchuriki del Nibi?

–Así es Kakashi, ya tienes el lugar y a la persona, es hora que se preparen y salgan lo antes posible, recuerda que deben encontrarla antes que los Akatsukis –dijo Tsunade.

–Entendido, haremos esto tan rápido como nos sea posible ¿Esta misión será solo para el equipo Kakashi?

–Por supuesto que no. Debemos anticipar cualquier contratiempo, el equipo Gai formará parte también de esta misión. Ya les he informado, estarán esperando para partir por la tarde. Por cierto, será mejor que no reveles a los demás que Yugito es una jinchuriki, quiero que la reacción de Naruto al conocerla sea natural, así será más fácil que ella confié en él

–Bien, cumpliremos está misión de forma satisfactoria. Me retiro –hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la oficina.

La rubia se quedó entonces sola. Se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana para ver su amada aldea, todo parecía tan pacifico a simple vista. La gente camina, corre, trabaja y viven en paz, paz que los ninjas han llevado sobre su espalda todo el tiempo, pero, en estos tiempos el peso de los enemigos, Akatsukis y samuráis, pueden vencer y cubrir al mundo de muerte, caos y desgracia, el mayor temor de Tsunade. Llevó su mano a su collar acariciándolo suavemente, quizás eso le causaba cierta paz o tranquilidad.

–A veces, desearía tener a alguien con quien hablar y confesar mis temores. Alguien que me apoye de forma… diferente –musitó para sí misma, trayendo a su mente recuerdos de cierto joven que alguna vez amó–. Pero ya no soy aquella chica, ahora soy la hokage, debo ser la persona más fuerte de toda la aldea, una fortaleza que no da cabida a sentimentalismos –suspiró enormemente, pues, en su ser hay cierto vacío–. A veces me siento tan sola…

En ese momento tocaron a su puerta, era Shizune quien entró con un par de pergaminos, sin haber oído nada de lo que Tsunade se dijo a sí misma hace unos momentos.

–¿Todo bien, mi lady? –preguntó la pelinegra al ver a su maestra mirando por la ventana.

–Sí, claro. Sabes, creo que tengo un poco de sed, ¿podrías traer un poco de sake? –tuvo que fingir unas sonrisa mirando a su asistente por encima de su hombro.

–¿Está segura de eso, no es muy temprano para beber? –cuestionó Shizune.

–No me digas que hacer, ve y trae un poco –arqueó la ceja mirándola seria.

Las horas y horas pasaron y el medio día llegó. Naruto y Sakura habían entrenado bastante, ambos regresaban por la entrada de Konoha, entre uno que otro golpe, raspón y mucha tierra sobre sus ropas, pero sus risas denotaban el gran momento que pasaron juntos.

–No pensé que tu fuera hubiera aumentado tanto en tan poco tiempo, Sakura. La abuela Tsunade te ha entrenado muy bien –decía el rubio.

–No ha sido nada fácil, lady Tsunade es muy exigente durante los entrenamientos –ella, a diferencia de Naruto se notaba más agotada–. Tu también has mejorado muchísimo, eres más ágil, más fuerte y tus clones son más hábiles, el maestro Jiraiya ha hecho un gran trabajo con un tonto como tú –sonrió.

–Sí, el ero-sennin es muy sabio, y sabe perfectamente cómo enseñar. Cada día era un reto –sonrió llevándose las manos a la parte posterior de la cabeza–. No tienes idea cuanto deseo tomar una misión y luchar de verdad contra un ninja, solo así podré usar todo mi poder y ver qué tan fuerte soy, de veras.

–¡Oye! ¿A caso quieres decir que yo no estoy a tu nivel? –espetó ofendida y de brazos cruzados la pelirosa.

–No, no es eso, Sakura –respondió un tanto intimidado por su enojo–. Me refiero a luchar contra alguien de verdad, no un entrenamiento –en eso el sonido de su estómago rugiendo llamó la atención–. Cielos, salí tan temprano de casa que me olvidé de comer.

–Típico de ti –rio Sakura.

–Qué bueno que escucho eso –dijo la voz de Kakashi. Sus alumnos lo buscaron con la mirada. Y el ninja de la máscara estaba sobre un poste leyendo su libro–. Buen día chicos.

–¡Kakashi sensei! –exclamó Naruto–. ¿Creí que habíamos acordado entrenar juntos hoy? Nunca llegó.

–Lo siento, Naruto. Tuve una reunión imprevista con la hokage –dio un salto y bajó de ese poste hasta ellos–. Pero como decía, me alegra saber que estas, o están, de humor para luchar contra alguien.

–¿Por qué lo dice, y a que se debió su reunión con lady Tsunade? –preguntó Sakura.

–Bueno, porque hoy mismo saldremos a una nueva misión –dijo el ninja enmascarado.

–¡¿Qué?! Tan pronto, pero si a penas llegamos ayer –alegó Sakura sorprendida.

–¡Qué bien! por fin una misión, ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Naruto con una gran emoción.

–Me gustaría revelárselos ahora, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. En la tarde los veo en la entrada, allí les hablaré de esta misión junto a los miembros del equipo Gai –les dio la espalda y se dispuso a irse–. Solo les anticipó que es una misión de rango A.

Ante esa revelación ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos, aunque la emoción de Naruto no hacía más que aumentar por eso. Sin más que hacer ambos ninjas se prepararon para un nuevo viaje, llevando equipaje para varios días. Ya por la tarde en la entrada de la aldea Sakura y Naruto se unieron al grupo de Gai, quienes esperaban desde hacía un rato.

–Neji, Tenten, cejotas, parece que volvemos a trabajar juntos, esto será genial, de veras –llamó Naruto al llegar.

–No le veo la divertido –bufó Neji con su típica seriedad.

–Naruto, Sakura, al fin aparecen –dijo Rock Lee–. ¿Ustedes saben de qué va esta misión?

–Me temo que no, Kakashi sensei no nos dio nada de información, salvo que será una misión de rango A –explicó Sakura.

–¡¿Rango A?! –Exclamaron los tres ninjas del equipo Gai.

–Eso no lo sabíamos –confesó Tenten sorprendida.

–Que bien, parece que ya están todos –se escuchó la voz de Kakashi. Quien llegaba junto a Gai.

–Eso es bueno, ahora por fin me vas a decir de que se trata esta misión y por qué tanto secretismo –cuestionó la bestia azul de Konoha.

–Sí, así es –Todos se acercaron a ellos para escuchar lo que Kakashi le diría–. Nuestra misión consiste en encontrar a una mujer llamada Yugito Nii, ella es rubia y tiene veinte dos años de edad. Es sumamente importante hallarla cuanto antes. Lo poco que sabemos es que pertenece a la aldea oculta de la nube y está en un gran peligro –explicó él, reservándose ciertos detalles.

–¿la aldea de la nube? Eso está muy lejos –comentó Tenten.

–¿Qué clase de peligro? –cuestionó Neji.

–No entiendo, si ella pertenece a una aldea oculta es porque es una ninja, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué debemos protegerla? –fue lo que preguntó la pelirosa.

–¿Qué más ocultas, Kakashi? Debe haber más, lo sé –preguntó Gai, quien intuía que el enmascarado no lo decía todo.

–Bien, admito que me reservé un detalle –suspiró rodando los ojos–. Esa mujer es buscada también por los akatsukis, al parecer puede tener cierta información que ellos desean. Por eso debemos hallarla cuanto antes –aunque reveló un poco más, y mintió, seguía reservándose el que ella era una jinchuriki, como Tsunade se lo ordenó.

–¿Los akatsukis? –exclamaron todos impactados.

–Esos malditos otra vez –dijo Naruto apretando los puños–. Bien, entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? Si de arruinar los planes de esos imbéciles se trata, estoy más que dispuesto –levantó la mirada articulando una enorme sonrisa llena de decisión.

–Así se habla Naruto, ya es hora que esos sujetos vean de lo que somos capaz los ninjas de la hoja –apoyó Gai, dando la orden de marchar y comenzar el viaje.

Es así que el grupo, conformado por los equipos Kakashi y Gai, parten a una nueva misión, esta, en tierras extranjeras al noreste. Sin embargo, sin que lo supieran, una pequeña ave blanca había estado demasiado cerca de ellos. Esta voló poco después que se fueron y llegó hasta el hombro de un chico.

Un chico de cabello oscuro y piel pálida, quien ella en su espalda una pequeña espada.

–Entiendo –dijo, pues, al parecer, esa ave le hablaba–. Lord Danzo estará muy sorprendido de esto cuando se lo comunique –dijo el chico, para luego el ave desaparecer convirtiéndose solo en tinta.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras los ninjas de Konoha partían, algo similar ocurría en la base de los samurái en el país de los campos de arroz. Por cierto, cada vez ese lugar mejoraba más, ahora los Ashigaru y los esclavos trabajaban en una gran muralla que protegía el recinto y les daba más terreno para construir. En una de las entradas una tercia de jóvenes caminaban a los establos, llevando equipaje para varios días.

–Oigan, ¿Ayako sensei les dijo de que va esta misión? – preguntó uno de ellos. Su ligera barba, cabello largo oscuro y la banda con el símbolo de su clan la cual lleva en la frente lo identifican, es Hiroshi Fujigawara.

–No, para nada. Solo dijo que tenemos un viaje de varios días por delante –agregó la chica, quien está al mando de esos dos. Yura Kuriyama, la hermosa joven de cabellos castaños

–Creo haberla escuchado hablar acerca de buscar y capturar a una mujer –comentó el tercer chico. Igual posee una larga cabellera negra, aunque él la ata en una coleta alta. Akira Tokisawa.

Los tres jóvenes están vestidos para el combate, pues portan sus armaduras samurái, aunque esta son un poco más ligeras, esto por el rango al que pertenecen, sus armaduras son de color verde con blanco, los colores del clan al que sirven, el clan Shimazu. Hiroshi y Yura son usuarios de katanas, las cuales llevan en sus cinturas, Akira, por otro lado, en su mano y sobre su hombro lleva su larga yari.

–Ya era hora que nos dieran una misión, desde que llegamos no hemos hecho más que trabajar como esclavos todo el día en el puerto –comentó el joven Fujigawara.

–¿Por qué siempre te quejas del trabajo? –cuestionó Yura mirándolo de reojo.

–Porque sí, es aburrido trabajar, soy un samurái, no un ashigaru, yo lucho y cumplo misiones, no descargo mercancías y limpio barcos, es humillante –respondió cruzado de brazos.

–Eso, o es que no sirves para trabajar, no soportabas ni medio turno en el puerto, eres un vago, Hiroshi –comentó Akira sonriendo de lado.

–Solo hablas para joder –bufó Hiroshi ofendido.

–Akira solo dice la verdad –agregó Yura riendo.

–¡Oye! –espetó ofendido el joven Fujigawara.

En eso cierta persona salió de los establos con su caballo. Era la maestra de ese grupo de chicos, Ayako, quien también viste su armadura de combate, pues será parte de la misión. La madura y hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos azules porta una gran y poderosa naginata como arma.

–Vaya, hasta que mis queridos alumnos llegan temprano a algo –sonrió al verlos–. Mis enseñanzas empiezan a dar frutos.

–No exagere, Ayako sensei, no es que seamos tan impuntuales –rio Hiroshi, aunque no podía evitar mirar detalladamente a su mentora–. Cielos, la armadura de elite se ve increíble en usted, sensei.

–¡Oye, respeta! –exlcamó Yura dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su compañero.

–Cielos, Hiroshi, sé que eres un pervertido, pero contrólate –dijo Akira arqueando la ceja.

–No me refería a eso, idiotas –alegó sobándose la cabeza por el golpe de Yura–. Me refería a que se ve genial.

–Bueno, gracias Hiroshi –aun siendo una mujer seria no pudo evitar reír un poco por el malentendido–. Vayan por sus caballos, aun debemos esperar a los otros dos integrantes del grupo para partir. Ellos tienen toda la información sobre la misión.

No muy lejos de esa zona, dos personas que portan sus armaduras de combate caminan tranquilamente hacia esa misma salida para reunirse con los otros miembros del grupo.

–Entonces anoche decidí regresar con ese ninja rubio para sacarle más información, y lo logré –relataba el demente Gadi Enoshima, usuario katana y nodachi.

–Maldición, me dan escalofríos solo de pensar en que le hiciste a ese pobre infeliz –objetó su acompañante y alumna, Miri Shimazu, la preciosa hija menor del daimyo Shimazu, una bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos grises, usuaria de katana y yari.

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? –rio y se acercó a ella, intimidándola un poco–. Le saqué un ojo con mis manos –le susurró, provocando una mirada de temor en la chica, para luego echarse a reír–. Pero sirvió para tener más información acerca de la jinchuriki que debemos capturar.

–Estas demente –musitó la chica mirándolo de reojo.

–¡Enoshima! –se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Al volver la mirada en esa dirección Gadi se topó con Jubei, quien se acercó a él con un enfurecido semblante.

–Mi querido y estimado amigo Jubei Ya… –pero se vió interrumpido cuando Jubei lo tomó por el peto de forma brusca.

–Me enteré que tuviste el atrevimiento de amenazar a mis alumnos –se notaba que Jubei estaba más que molesto por lo sucedido el día anterior con Asami y Ryo.

–Cielos amigo, deberías relajarte un poco –rio Gadi, pues le parecía divertido el enojo de Jubei.

–Escúchame bien, pedazo de animal psicópata, si se te ocurre ponerles un dedo encima te haré pedazos –lo soltó y sin más se alejó.

–Ya vez, te dije que amenazarlos te traería problemas –dijo Miri mirándolo sorprendida por la amenaza de Jubei.

–No, no es nada que no supiera que pasaría –decía Gadi viendo a Jubei alejarse–. En verdad tengo ganas de cortarle el cuello a ese tuerto imbécil.

 ** _(Ending: Dont say goodbye - Skillet)_**


	21. Capítulo 21: El camino del ronin

**Capítulo 21: El camino del ronin**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

Nos encontramos muy lejos, extraviados en el tiempo y el espacio. En un bello y lujoso castillo, cerca de las grandes montañas, allí donde hondea flamante y gallardo el estandarte del clan Fujigawara. Dentro del castillo poca gente hay a estas horas de la noche. Pero nos dirigimos a uno de los amplios y elegantes baños, es allí donde dos personas conversan mientras se duchan. Un hombre y una mujer.

–Mi padre ha insistido muchas veces en ejecutar a todo los rehenes –decía el hombre, quien, sentado en un pequeño banco recibía atenciones por parte de su acompañante–. Le he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto, los Mogami y los Imagawa están siendo obligados a luchar contra nosotros, los verdaderos artificies de esta guerra son los Taira.

Este hombre, quien aquel entonces tenía veinte años, su cabello era corto y carecía de vello facial, es nada más y nada menos que el mismo Hideo Fujigawara.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, mi amor. No tienes que convencerme –decía ella con una muy suave y dulce voz, mientras con una esponja limpiaba la espalda de su esposo–. Esta tontería del Sengoku fue creada por ellos, son gente despreciable. Los Mogami y los Imagawa son solo esclavos.

Aquella mujer era la esposa de Hideo, poco podemos ver de ella, salvo su larga cabellera rubia y su agraciada figura.

–Me alegra que me entiendas, nadie más me cree cuando hablo de eso en la sala de guerra –sonrió mirándola de reojo–. No quiero arrastrar a nuestros clanes a la tonta guerra que los Taira desean.

–Y no lo haremos. Por la mañana me hablaste de tu plan para conseguir la paz entre los Fujigawara, los Mogami y los Imagawa –se levantó y se colocó frente a él sentándose en sus piernas. Al instante Hideo la abrazó por la cintura.

–Si entregamos a los rehenes a sus respectivos clanes podríamos firmar un tratado de paz. Pero mi familia no está dispuesta, y dudo que la tuya también –suspiro recargando su cabeza suavemente en el pecho de su esposa–. No lo entiendo a veces, una de las virtudes del samurái es la "compasión" pero, en estos tiempos aquellos que sienten compasiones somos considerados débiles. ¿Crees que eso me hace débil? –levantó la mirada hacia su amada.

–Claro que no, Hideo. La compasión no es debilidad, es una muestra de lo noble que eres y lo puro que es tu corazón –respondió ella con amor mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hideo y luego lo besaba. Un beso que duró varios segundos, era tiene y lleno de amor.

–Gracias, **Yumie**. Siempre sabes cómo animarme. No sé qué haría sin ti –sonrió mirando con ojos llenos del más sincero y puro amor.

–Y nosotras no sé qué haríamos sin ti, Hideo –correspondió al abrazo acariciando su cabello.

–Espera… ¿nosotras? –cuestionó sin entender eso último.

–Claro, amor. Nosotras –la mujer llevó su mano a su vientre, el cual mostraba el inicio de un embarazo–. El gran maestro del templo me asegura que, según su flujo de Chi, será una niña.

–Increíble –alegó sonriendo con emoción y acariciando el vientre de Yumie–. Espero herede tu belleza.

No había mayor felicidad para el noble y joven Hideo que su amada esposa y las ansias de conocer y criar a esa hija que pronto llegaría al mundo. Pero el destino, en ocasiones, puede ser más cruel de lo que podemos llegar a imaginar.

En un cambio radical, un parpadeo. Hideo está de pie en lo que alguna vez fue su habitación donde amó y proclamó fidelidad eterna a esa mujer. La habitación y el castillo están en ruinas, destruidos por alguna gran batalla. Una tormenta se cierne sobre el lugar, los derruidos techos dejan caer el agua en las habitaciones que aun logran mantenerse en pie. Los relámpagos resuenan como gritos lejanos de dolor y temor.

Hideo está cubierto de sangre, herido y frente a él, una imagen que no se puede borrar de la mente, una imagen que duele más que cualquier herida de batalla. En medio de la habitación, en un charco de sangre yace su amada esposa, asesinada de forma cruel y con claras señales de haber sido torturada de forma vil antes de ser ejecutada.

Los ojos de Hideo han perdido su brillo, se mantiene de pie como un ser sin alma, sin expresión alguna, como si la vida misma se hubiera escapado de él. Fue cuando su mirada se digirió a cierto mueble de la habitación. Lo que vió harían perder la cordura a cualquiera, pocas personas, si no es que nadie, serían capaz de ver eso sin volverse loco. Era una cuna, una cuna teñida de rojo y sin señal de vida.

Fue esa noche y con aquel fatídico y doloroso panorama que el joven bondadoso y noble samurái conocido como Hideo Fujigawara, murió. Dando pasó a una persona sin corazón, sin alma, una persona que enmarcaba perfectamente la descripción de un demonio. El Demonio Sombra había nacido.

Con un grito desgarrador, el Chi que emanó de ese hombre destrozó todo a su paso, y aquella energía que alguna vez fue amarilla, se volvió completamente negra.

Un fuerte estruendo puso fin a ese recuerdo. Hideo despierta abruptamente en el presente, veinte años después, ahora en el mundo de los ninjas.

 **25 de febrero. País del fuego**

Hideo respira agitadamente con lágrimas en los ojos, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, el dolor de aquel día jamás podrá borrarse de su mente. Se sienta la borde de la cama buscando poder tranquilizarse, pero sus manos están temblando y hay un nudo en su garganta.

–O,… O, otra vez… otra vez puedo recordar ese día –musita con temor y tristeza–. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñé con eso –se queda unos momentos en silencio. El temor se disipa rápidamente, volviéndose tristeza ante cierto detalle–. Yumie, mi, mi amada, Yumie… ya no puedo recordar tu rostro. Han pasado veinte años desde aquel día. Mi maestro decía que solo el tiempo podría aliviar mi dolor, pero no me dijo que parte de ese alivio seria el olvido.

Ya no quería pensar más en eso. Se levantó mostrando que había dormido sin camisa. Aun con sus cuarenta años de edad Hideo es un hombre de complexión y atractivo envidiable. Su pecho, abdomen y brazos perfectamente tonificados detallando cada musculo. Se vistió y ató su cabello como siempre, finalmente puso su inseparable katana en su cintura.

–Akumu –suspiró acariciando la empuñadura–. Sé que al menos dirías alguna estupidez para hacerme sentir mejor. Prometo que pronto te liberaré amigo.

Sin más que decir, respiró profundamente para liberarse de los malos recuerdos. Y salió de la habitación, para afuera encontrarse con una pequeña niña.

–Hola pequeña –saludó él de forma amble.

–Señor, Hideo –dijo la niña, quien parecía despertarse, pues sus ojos estaban somnolientos–. Mi mami me pidió que le preguntara si podía ayudarla.

–Claro que sí, iré con ella de inmediato –dijo con una sonrisa, y, de forma cariñosa acarició la cabeza de la niña.

Hideo había llegado un par de días antes a ese lugar, el cual era una posada con salón de té. Desde un principio él le dijo a la dueña que no tenía dinero, pero podía trabajar a cambio de comida y hospedaje por unos días. La mujer, quien era madre de dos niños, la pequeña con quien Hideo se topó y un joven mayor, aceptó el trato del ronin.

Al bajar al salón de té se encontró con la señora, dueña del lugar, quien, además, estaba embarazada.

–Buenos días, señora Hakuru –saludó el ronin con una reverencia–. ¿Espero se encuentre bien hoy?

–No tanto como desearía, señor Hideo –dijo con una leve sonrisa–. Disculpe que le pida esto, sé que usted se encargaría de limpiar el lugar, pero mi hijo salió temprano por la mañana a buscar medicamentos y mi marido volverá por la tarde, ¿podría hacerse cargo de la cocina hoy? No será muy difícil, hoy no hay huéspedes.

–Con mucho gusto, ayudaré en todo lo que usted necesite –asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Así inició el día del ronin, al parecer por fin alcanzaba esa paz que tanto había añorado los últimos años. Trabajar para vivir era lo que deseaba, así como no tener jamás que volver a usar la violencia contra nada ni nadie.

El día fue muy tranquilo, apenas hubo unos pocos comensales, la mayoría viajeros que pasaban a comer algo o beber y luego se iban. Pero el Fujigawara hacía gala de una habilidad prodigiosa para la cocina. Manejando los cuchillos e ingredientes como un maestro, y gracias a sus reflejos y precisión todo quedaba perfecto. De reojo podía ver a la señora y a su hija convivir, cuanto habría deseado Hideo ver a su hija crecer y jugar con su amada.

Era el medio día. Hideo atendía a un viejo hombre que recién llegaba. Cuando un grupo de jóvenes entraron creando un poco de alboroto.

–¿Desea algo para acompañar su té? –preguntaba Hideo al viejo.

–Entonces me encargue del jefe de los guaridas mientras ustedes buscaban la salida, no fue nada difícil, ese imbécil era un debilucho, ni siquiera necesité mi espada para encargarme de él –decía un joven de cabellos blancos mientras entraba al lugar acompañado de otras tres personas.

–Y por tu culpa casi nos descubren, Suigetsu, causaste un alboroto y derribaste dos torres –alegó una chica de cabello rojo y gafas.

–Karin, tu siempre cuestionado todo lo que hago. Pero durante nuestro escape no hiciste más que mirarle el culo a Sasuke, no aportaste nada, mujer inútil –respondió el de cabellos blancos cruzándose de brazos.

–Quieren callarse, han estado toda la maldita mañana hablando de estupideces –ordenó el pelinegro Sasuke Uchiha.

Los cuatro tomaron una mesa cercana y se sentaron esperando ser atendidos.

–Por cierto ¿tienen dinero para pagar la comida? –preguntó en voz baja el ultimo joven, de cabellos anaranjados.

–Qué más da, yo me encargaré de que no nos cobren –susurró Suigetsu riendo.

–Maldita sea, vas a hacer otro puto desastre –bufó Karin–. Sasuke, dile algo.

–Que haga lo que quiera, no voy a ser su niñera. Solo quiero comer algo y largarme lo antes posible –respondió Sasuke sin preocuparse o interesarse en lo que Suigetsu pudiera hacer.

Mientras ellos hablaban de sus cosas, y esperaban que les atendieran, Hideo no dejaba de mirarlos de reojo, sabía que algo malo había con ese grupo y le preocupaba que intentaran hacer algo.

–Enseguida traeré su té, señor –dijo Hideo al viejo hombre, quien también era intimidado por el grupo del Uchiha.

En eso la pequeña, hija de la dueña, jugaba con una pelota, la cual termino por rebotar y rodar lejos de ella, justo a un lado del Suigetsu. Inocentemente la niña fue por su ella, llamando la atención del peliblanco psicópata.

–Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí, una niña molesta –dijo este con una sonrisa perversa. La niña se asustó al verlo–. Tranquila, pequeña, no te haré nada malo, ven, acércate.

La mano de Suigetsu se acercó a la niña lentamente, mientras ella solo lo miraba asustado. De la nada, y sin que ninguno de los allí presentes lo sintiera, Hideo tomó la muñeca del peliblanco deteniéndolo. Las miradas sorpresivas se posaron en el ronin.

–Pequeña, creo que tu mamá te llama, ve con ella, ¿sí? –dijo Hideo a la niña, quien rápidamente salió corriendo a la cocina. El ronin soltó la mano del ninja–. Lamento si hubo algún inconveniente. ¿En qué puedo servirles?

–Eso no lo viste venir, verdad, Suigetsu –rio Karin ante la sorprendida mirada de su compañero.

–¡Cállate tú! –exclamó este molesto.

Al instante se puso de pie encarando a Hideo, que, aun así el ronin es más alto y corpulento. Los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron en ese maduro pero atractivo hombre.

–Pareces una niñita frente a él, Suigetsu –se burló Karin.

–Le pido guarde la compostura mientras este aquí, así como a sus compañeros, este es un establecimiento familiar y puede incomodar a otros comensales, así como a los dueños del lugar –dijo Hideo de forma amble, sin intimidarse o molestarse.

–¿Quién te crees que eres, idiota? Tu no me vas a decir a mi cómo comportarme –alegó de forma molesta frente a Hideo.

–Trabajo en este lugar, y, por lo tanto, tengo la autoridad para juzgar a quien se permite entrar o no. Me temo que tendré que pedirles que se retiren de inmediato para que no haya más problemas, por favor –señaló la puerta.

–Hablas como un anciano, porque no sacas esa espada que tienes allí y lo arreglamos como se debe –sonrió de forma retadora.

–La violencia en innecesaria, joven. No tengo intención alguna de pelear contra ninguno de ustedes. Por favor, retírense de este lugar –no había forma de perturbarlo o de enojarlo, él seguía serio.

–A sí, pues tendrás que sacarme, imbécil. Un idiota cobarde como tú no merece llevar una espada como esa.

Suigetsu llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la katana, pero antes que lo logra Hideo lo detuvo por la muñeca, con fuerza lo jaló bruscamente y lo golpeó en el pecho con el codo derribando al peliblanco.

–Lo vez, la violencia solo conlleva más violencia. Actuar de forma impulsiva solo acarrea problemas –dijo Hideo mirando lo en el suelo.

–así, así que te gusta jugar rudo, imbécil –alegó el peliblanco tosiendo mientras se levantaba y se contenía el pecho.

Pero Suigetsu no se contendría, arrojó varios puñetazos al ronin, quien sin problemas o siquiera moverse los detenía con sus palmas. En el último golpe Hideo inclinó su torso aun lado esquivando a Suigetsu y permitiéndole impactar un contundente puñetazo en el estómago del ninja. Quien cayó al suelo tosiendo y conteniendo su estómago.

–Sasuke –dijo Jugo levantándose de forma amenazante.

Sin embargo el pelinegro miraba con curiosidad las habilidades del ronin, quien, si hacer uso de habilidades o un arma había sometido a Suigetsu.

Sin previo aviso Karin se lanzó sobre Hideo con un kunai en la mano intentando córtalo, sin embargo, por más rápido que ella fuera Hideo evitaba sus cortes, aunque debía retroceder por lo insistente que era ella. En su último ataque Karin arrojó una estocada, el ronin la tomó por la muñeca firmemente, la jalo hacia él y con su pierna la hizo tropezar cayendo al suelo de forma brusca, al tiempo que la desarmaba

–Lamento eso, no me agrada lastimar mujeres– dijo Hideo haciendo una reverencia–. Pero no me dejaste otra opción –se acercó a ella y le dio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Acción que la pelirroja aprovechó para intentar cortarlo con otro kunai que sacó por debajo de su manga. Él pudo prever el corte, pero solo hizo un rápido movimiento hacia atrás para evitar cualquier daño. Aunque el kunai cortó su camisa, exponiendo su torso.

–…ho, por dios –los ojos de Karin se posaron en ese hombre, cautivada por su atractivo.

Pero se distrajo, e Hideo atacó. La tomó por la mano que tenía el kunai, abrió su defensa y con la palma la golpeo en el pecho, la chica retrocede adolorida y tosiendo, conteniendo el dolor en su pecho, por el cual una vez más soltó el kunai.

Suigetsu atacó por la espalda arrojando una fuere patada al costado del ronin. Fue fuerte, Hideo gruñó por eso, pero superándolo atrapo la pierna de su agresor y la jaló hacia él, golpeando con la parte posterior de su cabeza la boca de Suigetsu, logrando aturdirlo. El ronin gira ágilmente, toma la mano de su rival y lo golpe en el rostro con la palma, derribándolo de forma muy ruda.

–Por favor, ya detengan sus intentos –dijo de forma seria, mirando al peliblanco y a Karin sin bajar la guardia.

–Sa, Sasuke –llamó Karin tosiendo–. Debemos enseñarle a este sujeto con quien se ha metido. Vamos a acabar con él los cuatro juntos –agregó Karin levantándose adolorida.

–Oye, tú, ¿eres un samurái? –preguntó Sasuke también levantándose. Mientras analizaba la postura del samurái. Parecía un maestro de artes marciales, teniendo una espada decidió no usarla.

–Alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no. Ahora soy un ronin –explicó él, esta vez con una mirada más seria. Si bien, es un pacifista no dejaría que esos jóvenes hicieran lo que quisiera, y si lo atacaban, los golpes le serian regresados.

–¿Un ronin? Eso suena interesante, ¿qué significa? –preguntó Sasuke acercándose a él.

–Que soy un hombre libre y no sigo la voluntad de nadie más que la mía –explicó cruzándose de brazos–. Y, sean quienes sean, no me agrada su presencia en este lugar, por su forma de ser y de hablar deduzco que son criminales o algo así. Este un establecimiento respetable y para buenas personas. Deben irse ahora, o me veré en la obligación de sacarlos.

–Está bien, nos iremos. Pero quiero ver tus habilidades, quiero saber de qué son capaces los samurái. Que te parece si hacemos esto, vamos allá afuera y te enfrentas en un mano a mano con mi compañero, si le ganas nos vamos sin causar problemas –explicó Sasuke.

El ronin lo miró dudosos, y luego miró a Suigetsu y a los otros dos que le miraban con seriedad. Si los hacia enojar a los cuatro tendría que luchar contra todos, quizás pudiera vencerlos, pero no sería fácil, además sería una lucha innecesaria, según Hideo.

–Solo si es un combate de sumisión –dijo con seriedad–. No voy a matar a nadie.

–Así será, solo un combate de "sumisión" –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Sin más que objetar los cinco salieron del lugar y se alejaron un poco para encontrar una zona en la cual Suigetsu e Hideo pueden luchar libremente.

–Sasuke ¿Qué pretendes? –preguntó Karin extrañada por la propuesta hecha por Sasuke.

–Han corrido muchos rumores acerca de los samuráis desde su llegada, creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad para aprender un poco acerca de ellos y sus habilidades –explicó Sasuke en voz baja.

–Pero ese sujeto dijo que no es un samurái…

–dijo que lo fue y con eso me basta, y si no es tan fuerte igual lo puede despedazar Suigetsu y dejará de joder el resto del camino –respondió de brazos cruzados mientras los otros se preparaban.

Una vez allí fuera, Hideo y Suigetsu se pusieron frente a frente a cierta distancia, esta vez el peliblanco estaba dispuesto a usar su temible espada Kubikiribōchō.

–Estás listo, ronin, esta vez no tendrás tan fácil. Cuando tomo mi espada suelo perder la cabeza un poco –dijo riendo mientras la agitaba un poco–. Muchas personas han sufrido gracias a mí, creo que tu serás el siguiente.

–Actuar provocando dolor a los demás nunca te hará sentir mejor –dijo Hideo con su apacible semblante. A diferencia de su rival él no tenía intención alguna de usar su arma. Solo permanecía de pie y con los brazos cruzados–. Desearía no tener que hacer esto, pero en ocasiones, lo jóvenes necesitan sufrir un poco para entender que su camino está mal.

–Solo dices estupideces, parece que lo samurái no son tan agresivos como pensé. Si todos hablan y dicen estupideces pacifistas como tú, no será tan difícil acabar con ustedes –rio Suigetsu.

–Me temo que soy uno en miles, la mayoría de los samurái son personas bélicas y orgullosas, solo piensan en luchar y luchar. Son muy pocos los que aún siguen el verdadero camino del samurái y respetan las siete virtudes.

–¡Vale, ya callate! ¿Qué esperas para sacar tu espada? –alegó frustrado Suigetsu.

–No voy a usarla, mi deseo es no tener que volver a usarla nunca más –dijo tranquilamente–. Puedes atacar si así lo deseas, pero, si decides retirarte ahora podemos evitar algo incensario.

–¡Ya me tienes harto, no solo dices estupideces, también me subestimas, te voy a partir en dos! –exclamó con furia y saltó intentando dar un fuerte ataque con su espada.

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**

 _Vale, espero que os guste la historia hasta este punto. Yo se que he presentado muchos personajes nuevos y eso puede causar confusion. Por eso, si teneis alguna duda, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios y con gusto la responderé. Nos vemos_


	22. Capítulo 22: El puño del dragón amarillo

**Capítulo 22: El puño del dragón amarillo**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

–¡Ya me tienes harto, no solo dices estupideces, también me subestimas, te voy a partir en dos! –exclamó con furia y saltó intentando dar un fuerte ataque con su espada.

La espada impactó el suelo con fuerza levantando una nube de polvo y tierra, los miembros de Taka fijaron mejor la mirada para ver que ocurría. Lo que vieron fue a Suigetsu salir proyectado de la nube y rodar por el suelo varios metros.

–Una mente calma suele dominar a la mente inestable –dijo el ronin relajando mientras avanzaba–. Si te dejas guiar por la ira te harás daño a ti mismo.

–Fue solo un golpe de suerte –gruñó el peliblanco mientras se levantaba y escupía un poco de sangre–. ¡Nos has visto nada, imbécil!

Saltó alto en por el aire buscando atacar una vez más con un feroz corte de su enorme espada. Para el ronin fue tan fácil como moverse a un lado para evitarlo. El ninja de la niebla lo siguió con la mirada y arrojó feroces cortes horizontales, balanceado como experto el peso de la espada.

–Suigetsu se está saliendo de control, como siempre –comentó Jugo, junto a sus compañeros.

–Poco me importa lo que haga, solo quiero ver las habilidades de ese samurái –agregó el Uchiha mirando tranquilamente el enfrentamiento con los brazos cruzados.

–Ese sujeto es muy hábil, ¿no creen? Solo miren con qué facilidad evita los ataques de Suigetsu –dijo la pelirroja que miraba impresionada a Hideo.

Los ojos del ronin se movían de un lado a otro, se fijaban únicamente en la espada, de esta forma era capaz de prever cada movimiento. Suigetsu era muy rápido y certero, pero Hideo lo superaba en conocimiento, pues, enfrentar a un samurái con una espada no es una gran idea. El ninja arroja un corte horizontal, el ronin se agacha ágilmente evitándolo, la defensa queda abierta, el samurái se acerca en un solo movimiento conectado un golpe con la palma de su mano en el pecho de su rival.

El golpe es suficientemente fuerte para empujar a Suigetsu y hacerlo gruñir de dolor. El ronin se acercara rápidamente, el ninja arroja una estocada, pero Hideo la esquiva, se acerca y conecta un puñetazo certero en el estómago del peliblanco. La fuerza derriba a Suigetsu y lo arroja por el suelo, obligándolo a soltar su arma.

–¡Vieron eso! –exclamó el Uchiha con cierta sorpresa.

–Sí, fue un buen golpe, apenas logré verlo –respondió Jugo.

–No, no solo el golpe. Por un instante pude ver una energía amarilla cubrir su puño. ¿Acaso era su chakra?

–Hasta donde sé, el chakra no es amarillo Sasuke, es azul –alegó Karin–. Yo no vi nada.

–Es mejor que te rindas ya, muchacho, este combate no tiene razón de ser –dijo Hideo a su rival.

–No me digas que haces, anciano –espetó tosiendo y gruñendo, por mucho que se resistiera el dolor en su abdomen era evidente. Pero igual se levantó con intensión de seguir luchando–. **_Granizo de agua_**.

El ninja juntó sus manos, y al instante, decenas de balas se agua fueron arrojadas a gran velocidad contra el ronin. Sorprendido, Hideo, se vió en la necesidad de retroceder y moverse de un lado a otro evitando esos fugaces ataques de agua, que fácilmente podrían causar heridas.

–¡Eso es todo lo que puedes haces, anciano, escapar y correr! –rio el peliblanco sin cesar su ataque.

Sin embargo Hideo seguía esquivando sus ataques sin problemas, ante esto, Suigetsu decidió aumentar la velocidad de su ataque, duplicando la cantidad de proyectiles. Ahora el ronin comenzaba a vérselas más difíciles para evitarlos. Una bala cruzó muy cerca de su mejilla, haciéndole un corte, debió contener el gesto, pues había más dirigiéndose hacia él.

–¡¿Qué esperas para sacar esa espada, acaso no la necesitas?! –retó Suigetsu aumentando aún más su cadencia.

–No tengo intención alguna de usarla –respondió sin dejar de moverse, el más mínimo error lo haría víctima de las balas de agua.

–Bien, entonces te destrozaré más rápido –sonrió deteniendo su ataque, al instante usaría otro jutsu–. **_Gran brazo de agua._**

El ninja corrió a toda velocidad hacia el ronin, quien terminaba de evitar las últimas balas. El brazo derecho de Suigetsu se hinchó enormemente, los músculos ganaron un gran tamaño, y su fuerza se vería multiplicada.

Se acercó a Hideo, quien lo vió y arrojó golpe para detenerlo, pero el ninja convirtió todo su cuerpo en agua, atravesando al ronin hasta quedar detrás de él, allí solidificó su cuerpo una vez más y giró buscando golpear con su gran brazo al enemigo. Hideo estaba sorprendido por lo que había ocurrida, apenas logró ver el ataque que se acercaba por su costado, solo logró cubrirse. La fuerza de Suigetsu arrojó de forma violenta al ronin, estrellándolo contra un árbol el cual se partió en dos. Hideo cayó al suelo inerte.

–Dudo que pueda levantarse después de eso. Con suerte sobrevivirá –dijo Jugo.

–Parece que ese sujeto hablaba más de lo que podía soportar –rio Karin–. Suigetsu, que no se te ocurra mutilar su cuerpo, no tenemos tiempo.

–Tú no me vas a decir que hacer, Karin. Ese sujeto se atrevió a insultarme, ahora me divertiré un poco con su cuerpo –confiado en que su enemigo había sido vencido sonrió de forma victoriosa y se acercó a Hideo para cortar su cuerpo.

–Eso me dolió –se escuchó la voz del ronin. Comenzó a levantarse con un poco de dificultad.

–Y te dolerá más cuando… –cuando el ninja vió el rostro del ronin, no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y, quizás, intimidarse.

–¿Quieres hacerme enojar, niño? –el cabello de Hideo se había soltado y ahora estaba su rostro, sus ojos se tornaron más oscuros y varias letras aparecieron en el lado derecho de su rostro, como si de un sello se tratase–. Por qué me estoy enojando, en serio.

–¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? –tembló Suigetsu retrocediendo.

–Esto es malo, Sasuke, tengo un mal presentimiento –alegó Jugo.

–Si es eso, quiero saber de qué se trata, no se les ocurra intervenir –ordenó Sasuke sonriendo.

– ** _Movimiento sombra_** –enunció Hideo.

En un parpadeo desapareció, dejando humo negro en donde estaba, y apareció frente a Suigetsu, el ninja ni siquiera había visto que desapareció cuando el puño del ronin impactó su rostro, lo proyecto brutalmente contra un par de árboles, derribándolos cual si fueran de cartón.

–Esto será divertido, espero no haberte hecho mucho daño, princesa –rio el ronin, quien en este momento parecía otra persona.

Suigetsu se levantó tan rápido como pudo. El golpe le había hecho mucho daño, toda su boca estaba llena de sangre, y su cuerpo tenía varios arañazos.

–Eso, eso no fue nada –gruñó tosiendo–. Aun puedo destrozarte imbécil.

Saltó hacia Hideo intentando un corte vertical, el ronin se movió a un lado ágilmente, la espada se clavó en el suelo, dejando la defensa del ninja abierta, para recibir una patada en el costado, con tal fuerza que lo derribó.

–No eres nada, muñequita, creo que acabaré contigo, ahora –la mano del ronin empuñó su espada.

Estaba un solo movimiento de romper el sello y liberar a Akumu, y con él, fallarse a sí mismo en la promesa de pacifismo que se hizo. Sin embargo, en ese último momento, los ojos de Hideo volvieron a la normalidad, y el sello en su rostro desapareció.

–¿Qué estoy haciendo? –se dijo a sí mismos sorprendido, soltando el arma. Retrocedió mirando sus manos–. Me, me dejé llevar por la ira, esto no está bien.

El ronin, sumido en su desconcierto y temor, se olvidó de su enemigo, quien aprovechó esta distracción para atacar. El brazo derecho de Suigetsu seguía mejorado por su jutsu. Con fuerza golpe el rostro del ronin de forma ascendente. Tomado por sorpresa Hideo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, la fuera lo elevó en el aire, antes que tocara el suelo el ninja saltó e impactó otro golpe en su espalda. Para terminar cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

–Imbécil, sin duda estás loco –dijo el ninja mirando a su rival en el suelo.

–Lo merezco. Dejé, por un momento, que la ira me cegara, ahora este dolor afirma ese error –musitó para sí mismo.

Suigetsu, una vez más, pensando que su rival estaba ya vencido, fue a por su espada. El ronin se levantó lentamente al estar adolorido.

–No debo permitir que la ira ciegue mi camino. Ya no soy el Demonio Sombra, ahora, soy Hideo Fujigawara, el ronin –esto lo decía en voz alta, pero claramente hablaba consigo mismo.

–¿De qué habla este loco? –cuestionó Karin.

–Comienzo a pensar que esto es una pérdida de tiempo, deberíamos acabar con esto ahora, comienzo a aburrirme –suspiró Sasuke, tomando su espada con intensión de usarla.

–¿Qué está haciendo ahora? –dijo Jugo, al ver lo que el ronin hacia ahora.

Hideo se puso de pie firmemente. Junto sus manos y cerró los ojos concentrándose. A los pocos segundos su energía Chi comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, en forma de humo amarillo.

–¡Allí esta esa energía amarilla! ¿Qué es? –cuestiono el Uchiha con gran interés.

Suigetsu le miró de reojo, apretó los dientes frustrado. Saltó rápidamente arrojando varios shuriken al ronin. Quien, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, los esquivó.

– ** _Senda del Honor_** –enunció Hideo. Un símbolo apareció su brazo, el kanji de "honor"

Los ataques del ninja no cedieron, arrojó más andanadas de shuriken uno tras otro, pero, como los primeros, todos eran evitados por su enemigo con los ojos cerrados.

– ** _Senda de la lealtad –_** enunció Hideo. Otro símbolo más en su brazo, el kanji de "lealtad"

Suigetsu utilizó una vez más su técnica de granizó de agua. Aunque no lo admitiera no quería acercarse al samurái, quizás por precaución, o temor.

– ** _Senda del amor –_** siguió hablando. Ahora eran las balas de agua las que eran evitadas sin problema por él – ** _Senda del respeto –_** con cada palabra un nuevo kanji aparecía en sus brazos.

–¡Sasuke, tenemos que hace algo ahora, esto no puede terminar bien! –exclamó Jugo.

–¡Tiene razón, acabemos con él todos juntos! –agregó Karin, quien también entendía que algo malo podría pasar si lo dejaban seguir.

–¡No! –los ojos del Uchiha estaban sobre el ronin, esa energía amarilla lo intrigaba y fascinaba–. Quiero ver ese poder.

– ** _Senda de la compasión –_** era el siguiente kanji.

Asustado, o quizás desesperado al ver todos sus ataques fallar, Suigetsu no tuvo más opción que lanzarse al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Los feroces y veloces cortes del ninja eran esquivando por el ronin, quien mantenía aun sus ojos cerrados.

– ** _Senda de la justicia –_** este último está muy cerca ya de su hombro, lo que significa que es el penúltimo. Su energía Chi emana aún más intensa.

Sin hacer caso a la orden de Sasuke, Jugo saltó al ataque, apoyando a su compañero. Ambos ninjas atacaban simultáneamente, pero simplemente no podían contra los reflejos ciegos del ronin. Su faz estaba apacible sin hacer un solo gesto.

– ** _Senda de la humildad_** –el ultimo kanji apareció justo en su hombro, los siente símbolos se fundieron y crearon un bello y majestuoso dibujo de un dragón amarillo en los brazos del ronin.

Una corriente de viento alejó a sus rivales, además de la sorpresa de ver algo así. El ronin abrió sus ojos y se puso en guardia, una pose firme y flexible para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas.

– ** _¡Técnica secreta samurái, estilo del clan Fujigawara, puño del dragón amarillo!_** –exclamó con firmeza–. Esta es una técnica ancestral, pasada de generación en generación por los monjes de mi clan. Esta es la última advertencia, jóvenes, retírense, o tendré que hacerles daño.

Suigetsu arrojó un ataque con su espada. Hideo lo esquiva fácilmente, se acerca y conecta puntapié a la rodilla derecha del peliblanco, este se arrodilla por el dolor, para recibir un rodillazo directo a la cara. Jugo se acercó por detrás intentado golpear a Hideo, quien sin necesidad de verlo previó el golpe, lo bloqueo cubriéndose, luego le dio un fuerte codazo en el pecho al peli naranja, quien por el dolor retrocedió.

El ronin volvió la mirada a su nuevo adversario, pero no era el único, un par de kunais volar hacia él, pero como todo, los pudo evitar sin problemas, estos fueron arrojados por la pelirroja Karin. Ella se acercó usando un par de kunais como cuchillos.

El ronin veía cada movimiento, la instante, esquivándolo y esperando el momento correcto. Ella abre su defensa, e Hideo ataca.

– ** _Palma del dragón_** –la palma de Hideo conectó en el pecho de la chica, y su energía Chi la travesó.

Karin gritó adolorida ante esa sensación, que para ella era como si una espada la hubiera atravesado. Su cuerpo se paralizó y, por unos instantes, fue incapaz de moverse. Hideo siguió su ataque, esta vez pateándola en el pecho, arrojándola al suelo, inconsciente, e incluso perdiendo sus lentes.

–Nunca un hombre debería golpear una mujer, pero si ella arremete con fiereza debe entender las consecuencias de sus actos –dijo Hideo.

Una sombra se movió detrás de él. Era Jugo, quien era presa de su segunda personalidad, trasformado su brazo y la mitad de su rostro. Arrojó un puñetazo certero, Hideo lo vió, logrando cubrirse. La fuerza lo arrojó hasta estrellarlo con varios árboles. Suigetsu tomó el frente entonces.

– ** _Dragón de barro –_** unas posiciones rápidas de mano, hicieron surgir un dragón de tierra mojada, el cual se precipitó hacia el lugar en el que debía estar el ronin.

– ** _Soplido de dragón_** –enunció el ronin.

Arrojó un golpe con su palma. Liberó un gran cantidad de Chi en forma de poderosa ventisca que deshizo el dragón de barró y lo arrojó por los aires. El ronin emerge de los árboles derribados, y se le ve apacible una vez más, a pesar de los arañazos y los moratones en sus brazos.

– ** _Clones de agua_** –con esto Suigetsu creó dos copias de sí mismo–. Acabemos con este idiota, Jugo.

–¡Esto será divertido! –exclamó el, ahora, enloquecido Jugo.

Los clones avanzaron a toda velocidad, con Jugo al frente. El ronin saltó al frente, evitando los salvajes golpes del peli naranja. Lo golpe en el estómago para alejarlo. Los dos clones atacan por los lados, usando kunais como chuchillos. Evita al primero y le conecta una poderosa patada en la cabeza, se agacha para evitar el ataque del segundo.

– ** _Palma del dragón –_** golpe con su palma el pecho del segundo, destrozándolo y haciéndolo agua.

El otro intenta atacarlo por la espalda, pero el ronin evita su ataque, se voltea y conecta un puñetazo en su cabeza, luego una patada que termina por destrozarlo y volverlo agua.

– ** _Soplido del dragón_** –arrojó un golpe con su palma al aire. ¿Porque?

El verdadero Suigetsu intentó caer sobre él arrojando un corte con su espada. Pero el ronin lo anticipó, y con este ataque el viento creado por su puño hizo volar por los aires al ninja. Su mirada se fija en el hacha que se acerca a él con intensión de matarlo. El brazo de Jugo se había vuelto un hacha mediante su habilidad.

–¡Te voy a matar, idiota! –exclamó riendo.

Un movimiento sencillo, evitó el ataque, y al mismo tiempo un codazo conectó el rostro de Jugo. Retrocede aturdido, pero es vuelto atacar por una patada directa la rodilla que lo hace arrodillarse, allí un rodillazo directo al pecho y uno al rostro lo derriban. Estando en el suelo Hideo arremete con su palma de dragón, directa al pecho del Jugo. Un grito ahogado en dolor, y el cuerpo se paraliza. Un segundo golpe con la palma del dragón termina por dejarlo inconsciente.

– ** _¡Misil de agua!_** –exclamó Suigetsu. El ninja estaba desesperado ya, así que usó una técnica muy potente para tratar de hacer daño al ronin.

– ** _Proyección de dragón –_** enunció el ronin al ver sus grandes disparos de agua acercarse.

Haciendo gala de una gran velocidad dejando una estela amarilla tras de sí, pasó entre los misiles de agua y se acercó a Suigetsu en un parpadeo, impactando un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro del ninja. Este retrocede dándole la espalda al ronin. La palma del dragón impactó justo en su columna, la energía lo atravesó e incluso emanó de su boca. No hizo falta más, la energía que invadió el cuerpo de Suigetsu fue más que suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente.

Así es como Hideo finalizó su combate contra los tres miembros de Taka bajo el mando de Sasuke. Quien no hacía más que mirar atónito como sus compañeros fueron derrotados, con cierta facilidad si se puede agregar. A pesar de eso, el Uchiha no hacía más que sonreír enormemente, como quien mira una obra de arte.

Karin comenzaba a reaccionar, arrastrándose por el suelo lentamente, los golpes aun resentían en ella. Miró sobre su hombre, divisando al ronin que se acercaba a ella una vez más.

–¡Sasuke, Sasuke, ayúdame! –exclamó con temor.

Pero el pelinegro no hizo nada, quizás esperaba ver un poco más de acción sobre ella. Karin solo cerró los ojos y se cubrió esperando más dolor. Para su suerte eso no pasó. No pasó nada por varios segundos, así que abrió los ojos.

–Espero que entiendas, el camino del mal solo acarrea dolor y desgracia –Hideo estaba frente a ella, arrodillado dándole sus lentes–. Realmente deseaba no tener que hacer esto, lo siento.

Sorprendida y sonrojada, ella tomó sus lentes, y, con ayuda del ronin, adolorida logró levantarse. Sasuke se acercó a ellos entonces.

–¿Eso es lo que un samurái es capaz de hacer? Es sorprendente debo decirlo –dijo el Uchiha, quien poco interés o atención prestaba a su compañera.

–Usar la violencia no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero, en ocasiones, es la solución a un problema. Tus compañeros rompieron las reglas, interviniendo en un combate uno a uno, aun así los vencí, espero cumplas tu palabra –dijo con seriedad al mirar a Sasuke.

–Supongo que tengo que hacerlo. Después de todo hicimos un trato, nos iremos sin hacer un desastre. No obstante, te garantizo que nos volveremos a ver, y la próxima vez, vendré por ese poder tuyo.

–Entiendo. Al parecer tienes una especie de obsesión con el poder, lo sé, alguna vez fui como tú. Es triste que un joven se pierda en el camino de la oscuridad, si deseas, puedo ayudarte a regresar al camino de la luz y a purificar tu espíritu –ofreció.

–Por favor, a diferencia de los que son como tú, no creo en esas tonterías de la paz. Además, mi búsqueda de poder está justificada, tengo una venganza que cumplir –alegó con seriedad ante lo que el ronin ofrecía.

–Sí, siempre estamos buscando una venganza, creemos que destruir algo o matar a alguien aliviará el dolor o la carencia que sentimos en el interior –suspiró Hideo, pues lo que Sasuke decía, le recordaba mucho a su pasado–. Pero te equivocas, no vas a encontrar saciedad en la muerte…

–¡Cállate! –Exclamó furioso. Al tiempo que activaba su sharingan–. No necesito que un anciano idiota me diga como sentirme o que hacer. Karin, levantemos a ese par, y larguémonos de este lugar.

Con esa orden la pelirroja obedeció, no sin antes mirar al ronin una vez más.

–No te recomiendo que sigas a ese grupo, su destino no puede terminar bien –dijo Hideo a la pelirroja. La cual no dijo, nada, pero demostró duda.

Sin más, los miembros de Taka debieron retirarse de lugar por orden de Sasuke, pero era obvio que Suigetsu no estaba conforme con eso, antes de irse dedicó una mirada asesina a Hideo. Quien no hizo más que juntar sus palmas, cerrar los ojos y poner fin a la técnica del puño del dragón amarillo.

Ahora el ronin regresa al interior de la posada donde estaba, topándose con la dueña y su pequeña hija, quienes miraban con sorpresa, pero alegría al ronin.

–señora, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. No era mi intención causar problemas en su establecimiento –pensando que le reprenderían, hizo una reverencia pidiendo disculpas.

–No tiene nada de que disculparse, señor Hideo. Agradezco mucho lo que hizo por nosotras –dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa, haciendo ella una reverencia junto a su hija.

–¿No entiendo, por qué me agradece?– cuestionó él.

–Por qué no quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado con esos criminales si usted no hubiera estado. Le agradezco por protegernos –explicó ella.

–Usar la violencia no es algo que se deba hacer, ni es algo que me haga feliz –suspiró él.

–Usar la violencia no siempre es malo, señor Hideo. En ocasiones, cuando se usa la fuerza para defender un fin noble o a alguien es lo correcto –dijo ella tomando a su hija y se retiró, dejando con una gran duda al ronin.

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**

 _ **Fersaw:** No se olviden de comentar el cap. Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda con gusto la aclaro._


	23. Capítulo 23: los asesinos Tamui y Zana

**Capítulo 23: los asesinos Tamui y Zana**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **28 de febrero. País de los campos de arroz.**

Nos encontramos en los espesos y oscuros bosques del país de los campos de arroz, muy cerca de una gran y verdosa montaña. Es aquí que nos topamos con cierto cuarteto de samuráis que avanzan rápidamente siguiendo la pista de un par ninjas que hirieron horas atrás.

–¡Vamos, vamos, vamos, no se queden atrás! –ordenaba una hermosa chica de larga cabellera violenta y piel pálida. Es la misma Reiko Tokugawa.

–¡Ayako, no vayas tan rápido, maldita sea! –Exclamaba detrás de ella su amiga y compañera, la preciosa Miyuki –¡¿Señor Sato, que ve?!

Entre los arboles un hombre de edad madura avanzaba también, saltado y saltado con una agilidad sin igual, superando incluso a las chicas que corren sobre el suelo. Este es un campeón samurái, Sato Imagawa.

 **–** Los dos ninjas están huyendo hacia el oeste, pero están bajando su velocidad, a este ritmo los atraparemos muy pronto –dijo él. Curiosamente sus ojos eran blancos y las venas a los lados se resaltaban ¿A caso era un Byakugan?

–¡Esto es genial, estoy segura que esos inútiles nos ayudaran a dar con ese famoso Orochimaru! –exclamó Reiko aumentado más su carrera– ¡Kido, pequeño insecto, no te quedes atrás, como no luches esta vez te obligaré a lavar mi ropa llena de sangre! –miró tras de sí buscando al otro integrante de su equipo.

–¿Por qué yo? –bufó el más joven del grupo. Quien trataba a toda consta de igualar la velocidad de sus compañeras.

–¡Atención, se han dividido, uno va al norte y el otro sigue de frente! –alertó Sato

–Maldición, quería matarlos a los dos. No importa, Kido, Miyuki ustedes sigan de frente, señor Sato, usted y yo vamos por el norte –Ordenó Reiko.

Tal como ella lo ordenó se crearon dos grupos para dar caza a cada uno de los ninjas que seguían. Miyuki y Kido apresuraron más su paso.

–Estate alerta Kido, no debemos dejar que nos sorprenda ese ninja –dijo la chica de cabello corto y cobrizo.

–¿Sorprendernos? Pero está huyendo, señorita Miyuki –aclaró él.

–Aun así, puede que tengan algo escondido, no cometas errores –afirmó.

Siguieron el rastro hasta salir del bosque y llegar a una zona descampada. Es allí donde ambos samurái se detuvieron al instante. Frente a ellos hay dos ninjas que parecían esperarlos. Un hombre y una mujer, respectivamente.

–Parece que fue una buena idea enviar a estas liebres para que los zorros salieran –dijo el hombre de ese par. Quien con su mano sostenía por el cuello al ninja que huía de los samuráis.

Alto y de gran musculatura, calvo y con una atemorizante mirada. Viste únicamente un pantalón negro, anda descalzo y sin camisa, mostrando mejor su tonificado torso, sus ojos son lo más extraño, son completamente negros, solo con el iris en color rojo. Con un simple movimiento le rompió el cuello al ninja que tenía en su mano.

Los dos samurái retrocedieron desenvainando sus armas y colocándose en guardia.

–Es una trampa, maldición, lo sabía –bufó Miyuki analizando de pies a cabeza a ese sujeto–. Parece una maldita montaña de músculos.

–No te olvides de la otra, no se la ve muy amigable –agregó Kido, quien posó su mirada en la mujer.

–Parecen un par de cachorritos asustados –rio la otra ninja–. Me voy a divertir mucho con ellos.

Ella no están alta, pero es dueña de una bella figura delgada, aunque un poco plana de pecho. Su cabello es oscuro completamente ligeramente largo, su piel es pálida y sus ojos son como los de su compañero, completamente negros, solo con el iris en color rojo. Ella viste una cinta que cubre sus pechos, dejando todo lo demás de su torso expuesto, una falda negra corta y medias de red que cubren sus piernas, así como las típicas sandalias de los ninjas.

–Acabemos con ellos, hermanita –sonrió perverso el ninjas, colocándose en guardia–. Maestro de la roca asesina, **Tamui**

–Siempre quieres hacer esa ridícula presentación –bufó ella–. Maestra del rio asesino, **Zana** –se colocó en guardia.

–Encárgate de ella, y yo de él, Kido –ordenó Miyuki.

–Entendido –asintió él.

Tamui fue el primero en iniciar el combate, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la samurái de cabello corto cenizo. Miyuki vio sus movimientos y se anticipó saltando sobre él fácilmente. Detrás de Tamui ella atacó con su espada, pero el enorme sujeto era suficientemente ágil para esquivar sus ataques. Ella insistió pero no lograba herirlo, pues el ninja retrocedía en cada ataque evitándola, articulando una sonrisa socarrona.

–Parece que los samurái no son tan fuertes cuando se enfrentan con un ninja de verdad –rio de forma burlona el enorme sujeto.

–No te preocupes, aun no me encuentro con un ninja de verdad –respondió ella, dio un salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia–. **_Estilo de aire, gran ventisca_** –agitó su espada, la cual creó una fuerte corriente de aire que viajó hacia su rival.

– ** _Estilo de roca, jutsu muralla –_** unas muy rápidas posiciones de mano y una gruesa pared de roca se levantó frente a él protegiéndolo.

La samurái saltó sobre la muralla intentando un corte vertical, pero de poco sirvió, su rival parecía haber desaparecido de la nada.

–¿Dónde está? –cuestionó mirando en todos lados buscando a su rival. Sin embargo pudo percibir que algo se movía debajo de la tierra, así que saltó tan rápido como pudo.

Estuvo muy cerca de caer en la trampa de Tamui, quien emergió debajo de la tierra, con claras intenciones de tomarla por los pies. El ninja vió frustrado su plan así que regresó al subsuelo.

–Mierda, ese sujeto se mueve como un jodido topo –alegó Miyuki mirando en todos lados.

Tamui permaneció oculto un momento, solo esperando para atacar. Miyuki en este momento no podía fiarse de su vista, debía presentir los movimientos de su enemigo. Canalizó su chi en la planta de sus pies volviéndolos más sensibles.

–¡Te tengo! –exclamó, y con todas sus fuerza clavó su espada en la tierra, justo donde pensó que estaría su rival.

–¡Te engañé, preciosa! –se escuchó la voz de Tamui. El ninja había emergido justo detrás de ella.

La samurái le miró sobre su hombro, sabiendo perfectamente que estaba desprotegida. Recibió una poderosa patada en el costado por parte del ninja, la pobre Miyuki fuer arrojada por el suelo de forma violenta. Tan rápido como pudo se incorporó y se puso en guardia, teniendo que contener el dolor entre dientes.

–Hijo de puta, ¿Cómo me engañó, claramente sentí su presencia en donde ataqué? –se dijo a sí misma apretando los dientes.

– ** _Estilo de tierra, jutsu clones de barro_** –este jutsu le permitió crear dos clones a partir de la tierra. Los tres comenzaron a correr contra ella.

–Mierda, ahora lo entiendo, creó esos clones y me engañó –se dijo a sí misma.

Los tres llegaron hasta la samurái y comenzaron a atacar con poderosos puñetazos, uno tras otro y tras otro, sin dejar un solo momento a Miyuki. Ella lograba esquivar los ataques, pero no tenía espacio para atacar. La samurái se veía obligada a retroceder en cada ataque.

Por otro lado tenemos a la asesina Zana, quien mira con una enorme sonrisa a su joven y serio rival, Kido. El muchacho permanece firme en posición de ataque, sin mover un solo musculo, mientras que ella camina lentamente rodeándolo.

–Dime algo ¿no eres muy joven para ser un guerrero, niño? –cuestionó ella sonriendo.

–No, no lo soy –respondió con seriedad–. Y tampoco soy un niño, tengo dieciocho años.

–¿En serio? –rio un de forma coqueta–. Es que con esa estatura pareces de catorce, es bueno, porque me sentía extraña al ver tan guapo a un niño.

–¿No eres algo ridícula para ser una guerrera? –cuestionó el sonriendo de lado.

–Quizás… ¡ ** _estilo de agua, jutsu cañón de agua_**! –de su boca arrojó una poderosa esfera de agua que viajó a una velocidad abrumadora.

El joven samurái logró evitarlo saltando ágilmente hacia un lado. La poderosa bala de agua había destrozado varios árboles. Kido volvió la mirada a su rival tan rápido como pudo.

– ** _Estilo de agua, jutsu látigo de agua_** –un fugaz hilo de agua voló a toda velocidad buscando herir al muchacho.

Kido rodó por el suelo para vitarlo, pero la ninja siguió hostigando una y otra vez obligándolo a retroceder hasta poder incorporarse. Ahora él avanzaba contra ella esquivando los ataques del látigo de agua, saltando, agachándose se acercó y arrojó un corte a la mano de ella, cortando su látigo, para luego patearla en el pecho para alejarla.

– ** _Estilo aire, aire comprimido_** –respiró hondo y sopló, liberando desde su boca un haz de aire que viajo a gran velocidad hacia ella.

La ninja apenas logró percibirla y trató de esquivarla, llevándose un corte en la mejilla. Kido insistió y la atacó por un costado pateando una de sus piernas, luego su costado y luego volvió a arrojar el aire comprimido. La ninja no entendía sus ataques, siendo presa de ellos. Ahora recibió un corte en el hombro, este un poco más profundo.

– ** _Estilo de aire, tornado directo_** –llevó su mano al pecho de ella, tocándole un seno por cierto, pero lo que causó fue una violenta ventisca que arrojó por el aire a Zana.

La ninja rodó por el suelo incapaz de detener la fuerza que la arrojó. Terminado llena de tierra y varios arañazos. Pero poco tardó en levantarse, con una gran sonrisa.

–Te gusta tratar rudo a las mujeres, niño, que bien, porque a me gusta rudo –escupió un poco de sangre.

–Eso se escuchó muy mal –dijo Kido un poco sonrojado.

–No te distraigas cariño, no quiero matarte tan rápido. **_Clones de agua –_** juntó sus palmas, hizo unas muy rápidas posiciones de manos y cuatro clones aparecieron junto a ella.

Kido se puso en guardia firme, pero algo intimidado. Las cinco atacaron al instante, siendo la real la que arrojó una andanada de shurikens. El samurái se vio obligado a bloquearlos con su espada. Los clones no fueron directo a él, sino que lo rodearon. Kido pudo verlas tomar sus posiciones, pero no pudo hacer nada, la original seguía arrojando sus shuriken.

–Listo, guapo, ¡allí voy! –en un rápido movimiento los shurikens fueron cambiados por kunais con papeles bomba.

El primero lo desvió, el segundo también, el tercero se acercó, pero los dos anteriores estallaron. El samurái recibió un poco de daño, no obstante, lo verdaderamente malo era que los estallidos lo aturdieron. Aquí comenzó el ataque coordinado de los clones de agua. Cada una creó un látigo de agua en su mano y comenzaron el ataque, una tras otra arrojaban los latigazos.

Kido logró esquivar los primeros, pero por la espalda lo hirieron, luego el hombre, las piernas, los brazos, el costado, la cara, el pecho, cada golpe le hacía imposible esquivar el siguiente, estaba atrapado en una jaula, recibiendo daño constante.

–¡Te gusta, cariño, esta es mi técnica favorita **_Jaula del dolor_**! –dijo con una sádica sonrisa, acompañada de una risa pervertida, y, curiosamente, la mujer se sonrojaba por esto.

Kido trataba de defenderse, arrojando cortes con su espada, que de poco serbia, pues siempre alguien lo atacaba por la espalda. Los cortes en su cuerpo se hacían más profundos y partes de su armadura comenzaban a caer en pedazos.

Zana chasqueo sus dedos y los clones dejaron de atacar. Kido cayó arrodillado, aferrado a su espada tratando de mantenerse de pie.

–Te vez más lindo a sí, cariño, todo lleno de sangre y cortes, me gustas más a sí. Es hora de acabar con esto –dijo Zana lamiendo sus labios.

–Quien, quien, quien dijo que esto estaba por acabar –dijo levantando la mirada–. Nunca deben subestimarme.

–¿De qué hablas, guapo? –cuestionó mirándolo con curiosidad.

–¡Estoy harto que me subestimen, no soy débil, yo soy un samurái, un verdadero samurái! –gritó levantándose a pesar del dolor – ** _¡Estilo humo, pantalla de humo!_**

Abrió la boca y liberó una nube de humo gris que lo cubrió por completo. La ninja, por precaución retrocedió y espero a ver que tramaba.

–Es hora de actuar, preciosa –susurró Kido a su propia nodachi. La espada emitió una especie de susurro o respiración, a manera de afirmación–. Ahora conocerán a mi hermosa Hokkaku, **Sabita**. **_¡Técnica secreta samurái, beso de Sabita!_**

Entonces sopló con fuerza la hoja de su espada. Una especie de arena gris se levantó y viajó a toda velocidad hacia Zana, quien la esquivó, pero un poco de esa arena se impregnó en su brazo. Para mala suerte de Kido una de los clones atacó con un cañón de agua, el joven fue incapaz de evitarlo, recibiéndolo de llenó, estrellándolo violentamente por el suelo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Ahora era el turno de Zana de sufrir, por más que intentara agitar su brazo o quitarse la arena con la otra mano esta no se soltaba, comenzó a sentir un ardor que aumentaba rápidamente.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? –decía adolorida tratando con desesperación de quitarse era arena, pero ahora sus dos manos estaban cubiertas, y el ardor solo aumentaba– ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! –el ardor era mucho peor y su piel se enrojecía, para luego comenzar a lacerarse.

Los gritos de Zana se hicieron escuchar, no sabía cómo detener el dolor y el avance, hasta que se le ocurrió crear agua desde su boca para mojarse por completo, solo así logró liberarse de ese martirio, pero las heridas que dejó no eran solo superficiales.

De regreso en la pelea entre Miyuki y Tamui. Los dos clones de barro habían sido destrozados por la espada de ella, pero no pudo evitar recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro cortesía del ninja. Miyuki retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe, antes que pudiera reaccionar un pedazo de roca le fue arrojada golpeándola con fuerza en el estómago, haciéndola arrodillarse y toser.

–No te rindas, preciosa, en verdad comenzaba a divertirme –retó Tamui tomando con su mano otra roca.

–Cielos, debo admitir que eres fuerte –sonrió adolorida conteniendo su estómago–. Me alegra mucho tener que usar esto, voy a disfrutar viéndote sufrir imbécil.

Se levantó y pasó su mano por el filo de su arma, cortándose obviamente. La sangre corrió por su palma y la arrojó sobre el campo de batalla dejando varia y pequeñas manchas por todos lados.

–¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces, preciosa? –cuestionó Tamui sorprendido y extrañado por eso.

–Quieres saber lo que una rosa puede hacerte –sonrió levantándose y concentrando su energía Chi, de forma que el fulgor amarillo característico de esta emanó de ella–. **_Técnica secreta samurái, estilo del clan Hitoyo, jardín rojo_**

En un solo instante las gotas de sangre que ella había regado por el suelo se convirtieron en bellos rosales que florecieron en un segundo.

–¿Qué técnica más interesante? –dijo él con curiosidad.

–¿Aun no has visto nada? –sonrió. En un parpadeo se lanzó al ataque, su velocidad había aumentado muchísimo tras lamer la esencia que emanó de su espada.

Estuvo cerca de cortar la cabeza de Tamui, pero este logró evitar el filo con mucha suerte, debió retroceder en cada ataque que Miyuki arrojaba, le era imposible al ninja contraatacar. Dio un paso a atrás y aplastó uno de los rosales. Tamui sintió como si decenas de agujas atravesaran su piel. No tuvo tiempo de quejarse, pues la samurái lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro arrojándolo varios metros por el suelo.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, para notar que los pétalos del rosal que aplastó se pegaron a su piel, haciendo permanente el dolor, un dolor que aumentaba. Pero debía fijarse en la fiera samurái que lo atacaba.

– ** _Jutsu armadura de roca_** –llevó sus manos al suelo para recubrir sus brazo con piedra sólida.

Ahora podía bloquear los certeros ataques de la samurái con sus brazos pertrechados. Pero aún era incapaz de igualar la velocidad mejorada de Miyuki, quien en un ágil movimiento se colocaba detrás de él en intentaba cortarle la nuca, Tamui se arroja para evitarlo, aplastando otro rosal con la otra pierna. El dolor aumenta y comienza a notar que sus piernas tiemblan.

–¿Qué me pasa, porque me siento débil? –se preguntó a sí mismo. Bloqueando los cortes de Miyuki.

–Parece que comienzas a sentir el efecto del veneno de mi jardín rojo –rió ella pateándolo en la piernas logrando derribarlo–. Mientras los pétalos de mis rosas estén asidos a ti te debilitaras y perderás sangre, y si pasa el tiempo suficiente, morirás.

Tamui rodó por el suelo ágilmente para evitar los ataques siguientes, logró ponerse de pie, para ver como la sangre emanaba por las zonas donde había pétalos de rosas en sus piernas.

–No tengo mucho tiempo. Jutsu clones de barro –juntó sus manos y creó un grupo de cuatro clones más.

Tamui envió a sus clones contra Miyuki, no esperaba que la vencieran, si no que la distrajeran mientras él comenzaba una nueva técnica. Juntó sus manos y concentró todo su chakra hasta el punto de hacerlo visible emanando de su cuerpo.

– ** _Estilo de roca, Jutsu bombardeo pétreo_** –un jutsu poco conocido.

Todo comenzó con un gran temblor en la zona, luego decenas de roca salieron de la tierra elevándose a gran velocidad en el aire. Miyuki para este punto había acabado ya con los clones de barro, pero el temblor le impedía moverse hacia Tamui.

–¿Qué está haciendo ahora? –alegó ella tratando de no ser derribaba por el temblor.

Decenas y decenas de rocas se elevaron muy altas en el cielo. La sonrisa de Tamui nos advertía que lo que pasaría a continuación no podía ser bueno.

–voy a machara tu hermoso cuerpo, preciosa.

Las rocas comenzaron a caer a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla, impactaban causando un gran estruendo, y una vez más, haciendo leves temblores. Cada impacto arrojaba metralla en todas direcciones, pequeños pedazos de roca que podían cortar y golpear.

Miyuki hacia lo que podía para evitar las rocas que caían y las que volaban por el campo de batalla, pero era demasiado difícil, ya tenía sobre el cuerpo varios moratones y cortes, pero no podía darse el lujo de detenerse. Para aumentar más la dificultad una nube de polvo se elevaba para no dejarla ver casi nada.

Algo se movió ágilmente por detrás de ella, logró presentirlo y girar para esquivarlo, pensando que era una gran roca. No lo era.

– ** _Jutsu gran brazo de golem_** –se escuchó la voz del ninja.

El brazo completo de Tamui se trasformó en roca solida e impactó de forma brutal el cuerpo de Miyuki. La samurái salió proyectada por la fuerza dando tumbos por el suelo. Estaba vencida, incapaz de moverse por el dolor que la invadía, tosiendo sangre. Solo logró ver a su compañero igual vencido y a los dos ninjas de pie victoriosos.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez, hermanita –dijo Tamui jadeando algo agotado, sin dudas sus técnicas requerían una gran cantidad chakra.

–Me temo que no podremos, los otros dos samurái se acercan, será mejor irnos antes que lleguen, este par logró herirnos y agotarnos. Si prologamos el combate terminaremos muertos –dijo Zana, quien cubría sus brazos con vendas para tratar de detener el ardor, cosa que no lograba.

–Demonios, deseaba divertirme con ella un poco más, pero tienes razón. Igual, ya era hora que le dieran su merecido a estos estúpidos samurái, ahora saben que existimos ninjas más fuertes que ellos. La próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte.

Sin más que hacer, ambo hermanos ninjas desaparecieron. Verlos escapar entre los arboles fue lo último que vió Miyuki antes de desmayarse, no sin antes dedicar unas palabras a ellos.

–Mal, malditos. Me las van a pagar… la próxima vez, la –tose sangre–. La próxima vez, los haré pagar a los dos –Luego sus ojos se cerraron, cayendo inconsciente

 **01 de Marzo. Frontera del país Helado y el país del Rayo**

Nos encontramos por una de las tantas veredas que atraviesan los bosques del mundo shinobi. Es por esta zona, que, por la tarde, nos encontramos con un singular grupo de ninjas que se dirigen al noreste. Es el equipo Kakashi y Gai. Los ninjas de la hoja llevan la misión de encontrar lo antes posible a la jinchuriki del dos colas, la mujer de nombre Yugito.

El grupo conformado por seis ninjas ha avanzado a marcha forzada para llegar cuanto antes, pues, no son los únicos que están detrás de aquella mujer, también lo akatsukis, y, sin que los ninjas de la hoja lo sepan, un grupo de samuráis, comandados por Ayako Sendo, maestra de Hiroshi, Yura y Akira, también marchan al país del rayo con las mismas intensiones.

–A partir de aquí debemos pasar desapercibidos muchachos –llamó Kakashi–. Recuerden que estamos en una misión encubierto nada ni nadie puede saber que estuvimos aquí o siquiera saber quiénes somos o de dónde venimos.

–¿Eso que significa, Kakashi? –preguntó Gai mirando de reojo a su compañero.

–Que debemos quitarnos las bandas, y tú y yo, nuestros chalecos, Gai –respondió.

Todos se sorprendieron, jamás habían tenido que quitárselas para una misión. Pero era imprescindible mantener su origen oculto. Sin objetar los seis ninjas se quitaron sus preciadas bandas, así como los jonin sus chalecos. Todo lo guardaron en una mochila que Rock Lee lleva.

–Me siento rara sin mi banda –comentó Sakura atando un pañuelo en su cabello.

–Cuida bien de ella Rock, es algo muy preciado para mí –dijo Naruto.

–No se preocupen chicos, estarán bien cuidadas –sonrió el cejotas– ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Gai-sensei? –cuestionó Lee, caminando al frente con su mentor.

–Bueno, si seguimos a este ritmo, para mañana por la mañana habremos entrado en el país del rayo, y dos días después llegaremos a la aldea oculta de las nubes –explicó Might Gai.

–¿Si seguimos a este ritmo? –cuestionó Tenten, quien jadeaba y caminaba agotada–. No podemos seguir a este ritmo, no hemos parado en tres días, y apenas hemos dormido.

–Tenten tiene razón, Gai –agregó Kakashi. Quien no parecía agotado y caminaba tranquilamente leyendo su típico libro–. No estaría mal detenernos un momento para descansar, quizás una noche completa de sueño sería lo mejor para el equipo.

–No tenemos tiempo Kakashi-sensei. No podemos permitir que los akatsukis nos tomen ventaja, yo digo que debemos seguir avanzando –objetó Naruto, quien, a pesar de notarse agotado, no daba cabida al descanso.

–¡Así se habla, Naruto, el poder de la juventud irradia en ti! –exclamó Gai con emoción.

–¿Y crees que en tu estado actual eres capaz de hacer frente a un akatsuki, Naruto? –cuestionó Kakashi. A lo que Naruto solo bufó.

–Naruto, Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, debemos descansar y recobrar fuerzas para enfrentarnos a ellos si debemos hacerlo –agregó Sakura para convencer a su compañero. Articulando un sonrisa amable.

–Bueno…quizás tengan razón, un descanso no estaría mal –suspiró el rubio sonriendo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

–Qué extraño, siempre que Sakura dice algo logra convencer a Naruto a la primera –dijo Tenten en voz baja.

–¿Por qué crees que es así? –le preguntó Neji mirándola de reojo.

–Bueno, ya que vamos a tomar un descanso, que valga la pena, ¿no? –llamó Gai señalando un edificio cerca de allí–. Nada como un buen baño en aguas termales y la cálida habitación de una posada.

–¡Eso suena genial! –exclamaron las dos chicas del grupo.

–"Yosō-gai no" que nombre más raro –dijo Naruto.

Sin más que agregar, el grupo decidió tomarse esa tarde y noche libre para relajarse y recuperar sus fuerzas pérdidas durante el largo viaje. Se registraron y de dispusieron a gozar de lo que ese lugar les ofrecía, entre comida y baño con aguas termales.

Ahora nos encontramos en una vereda cerca de un rio. Es por allí que un grupo singular de personas avanzan a paso lento, aunque no parecen estar rebosantes de energía.

–Podemos parar un, una noche por favor –jadeaba un chico de cabellos largos y una banda en la frente, el mismo Hiroshi Fujigawara. Quien parece estar terriblemente agotado.

–Si, por piedad. Llevamos días caminando sin parar –agregó la hija menor del daimyo Shimazu, la bella Miri Shimazu.

–Ayako-sensei, Hiroshi y la señorita Miri tienen razón, estamos muy cansados para seguir, debemos descansar para recuperar energías –agregó Akira, quien no se notaba diferente a los otros tres.

–Vaya, trio de flojos tenemos aquí –rio el psicótico Gadi. A diferencia de los otros tres no parecía tan cansado.

–Quizás tengan razón. Necesitamos estar frescos y descansados para nuestra misión –suspiró Ayako–. Esta noche vamos a descansar, hagan un campamente y…

–sensei, mire –llamó Yura señalando una posada con aguas termales en la distancia–. ¿Qué tal si descansamos allí?

–No creo que podamos, no tenemos dinero…–alegó Ayako sin convencerse que fuera una buena idea.

–¡¿aguas termales?! –exlcamó Miri sorprendida–¡Yo pago lo que sea, pero descasemos allí!

–¡No se diga más, vayamos entonces! –agregó Hiroshi secundando a Miri.

Sin que los demás dijeran nada, Miri y Hiroshi corrieron a toda velocidad para llegar allí.

–"Yosō-gai no" que nombre más extraño para una posada –comentó Akira. Siguiendo a su amigo y a la chica.

–Enoshima, te advierto que no quiero que hagas un desastre, debemos pasar inadvertidos, ¿entendido? –dijo Ayako mirando de reojo al otro samurái a su lado.

–Oye, estás hablando conmigo, preciosa. Sabes que soy todo un caballero –dijo él, claramente a manera de burla. Pasando de ella y yendo con los demás.

–¿Todo bien, sensei? –preguntó Yura a su mentora, pues notaba como Ayako miraba con seriedad y desconfianza a Gadi.

–No me agrada ese sujeto, es un demente y un criminal. Debo mantenerme alerta para evitar que haga alguna locura –respondió Ayako.

Sin más que agregar, el grupo de seis samuráis se encaminaron hasta llegar a esa posada, donde se registraron y fueron a sus habitaciones, para luego gozar de lo que ese recinto les ofrece, entre comidas y los baños con aguas termales.

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	24. Capítulo 24: Yoso-gai no

**Capítulo 24: Yosō-gai no**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **01 de Marzo. Frontera del país Helado y el país del Rayo**

Es una calurosa noche en el país Helado, por contradictorio que suene. Nos encontramos en una gran posada, donde minutos antes un grupo de samuráis llegaron con intenciones de descansar y disfrutar de los servicios que allí se ofrecen. Sin saberlo, allí también se encuentra un grupo de ninjas que llegaron antes con las mismas intensiones.

Los jóvenes Hiroshi y Akira salieron de la habitación que les fue asignada, se deshicieron de todo su equipo de samurái, quedando solo vestidos con batas de baño.

–Oye, Akira, sabes, ¿me siento raro sin mi espada? ¿No crees que deberíamos llevarlas con nosotros? –cuestionó dudoso el pelinegro Fujigawara, que de momento lleva su cabello suelto y no lleva su típica banda en la frente.

–No digas tonterías, Hiroshi, no podemos deambular por aquí con espadas. Aunque debo decir que es extraño verte sin tu banda, deberías quitártela más a menudo… o al menos lavarla –comentó Akira, quien también posee el cabello largo y negro, pero decide llevarlo atado.

–Ni lo sueñes, esa banda y mi espada son lo más valioso que tengo en la vida, solo me la quito para dormir, y no hace falta lavarla –respondió él mientras se encaminaba a los famosos baños de aguas termales.

–Das asco, amigo –bufó Akira siguiéndolo.

Durante su trayecto pasaron por los pasillos de las demás habitaciones. Mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, un par de jóvenes chicas pasaron frente a ellos, una preciosa pelirosa de ojos verdes, acompañada de una chica, notan bella, pero igual muy atractiva, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

–Por la diosa del sol, mira eso, Akira –susurró Hiroshi con una enorme y tonta sonrisa al verlas, dado leves codazos a su amigo.

–Mierdas, ya vas a empezar –suspiró Akira, sabiendo bien lo siguiente que haría su compañero.

Tal y como lo pensó, Hiroshi se acercó a ese par de chicas, rápidamente, forzando una postura más recta y fuerte, y no es que lo necesitara, todo samurái posee una complexión atlética con los músculos bien definidos.

–Naruto ha mejorado mucho, ya no es el niño tonto e impertinente que era, se le nota más maduro –decía Sakura a su compañera, sin prestar atención.

–Buenas noches, linduras –llamó Hiroshi, con cierto detalle a la hora de hablar.

–¿Está engrosando la voz? –arqueo la ceja Akira al oírlo.

–¿Disculpa? –alegó Tenten, sorprendida, y quizás ofendida por cómo las llamó.

–Lo siento, es que no pudo evitar notar lo hermosas que ambas son, y pensé, ¿Qué tal si me acercó a ellas y les invito algo? ¿Os gustaría acompañarme?

–Qué pena, pero no vamos al bar, nosotras nos dirigimos a los baños, con permiso –respondió Sakura de forma seria, pasando de él.

Pero el joven samurái es insistente. Rápidamente se colocó frente a ella otra vez, tomando una postura más presumida.

–Nunca dije que iba al bar. Qué tal si los tres vamos a los baños mixtos, y nos conocemos mejor –terminó su frase con una sonrisa más que soberbia, y tonta.

–¿En verdad dijo esa estupidez? –se dijo a sí mismo Akira sorprendido por tal imprudencia.

La cara de Sakura ya advertía lo que iba a pasar. Iniciando con un enorme sonrojo, entre ira y sorpresa, que terminó con una poderosa bofetada en el rostro del samurái, quien terminó en el suelo.

–¡Maldito pervertido! –gruñó la pelirosa pasando de él, aun con un gran enojo. Y tampoco es que Tenten estuviera diferente, pero la bofetada de Sakura bastó para darle su merecido.

–Sabes, creo que cada vez superas más tus estupideces. No soy experto en mujeres, pero estoy seguro que no es la mejor forma para iniciar una conversación –comentó Akira acercándose a su adolorido compañero.

–¿En serio? No lo había notado, genio –respondió con sarcasmo mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde la mano de la kunoichi quedó marcada, y un par de lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos–. Solo a mí se me ocurre fijarme en ella. Ni que fuera tan guapa, está más plana que mi espalda.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas, don juan –no pudo evitar reír por la forma tan orgullosa de justificarse–. Será mejor que vayamos pronto a los baños, si Yura y Ayako sensei te ven esa marca, y saben cómo te la ganaste, te harán otra para dejarte simétrico.

–No me amenaces. Hiroshi Fujigawara no le tiene miedo a un par de mujeres enojonas –alegó cruzado de brazos.

–Hola sensei–. Dijo Akira.

–¡No es cierto, no dije eso! –exclamó asustado Hiroshi, solo para darse cuenta que fue broma de Akira,–. Idiota. Bueno, ya vamos a los baños, vale.

Sin más que decir, el par de chicos puso rumbo a ese lugar. En esta hermosa y romántica posada existes tres de esos baños públicos, uno para hombres, otro para mujeres, y uno mixto, este último para cierta clase de personas que no tienen inhibiciones morales y buscan otro tipo de relajamiento, pero eso es otra historia.

El baño de los hombres es bastante espacioso y pulcro, cuenta con las típicas tomas de agua donde asearse tranquilamente sentado en un taburete. En el fondo se encuentra un gran jacuzzi donde uno puede sumergirse, sentarse y disfrutar de las cálidas aguas que son segregadas desde una lejana terma.

Es aquí que una tercia de jóvenes ingresaban, como es costumbre, y por reglas, solo portando un par de toallas en la cintura. Eran Naruto, Neji y Rock Lee.

–Que bien, el lugar está casi vacío –comentó el cejotas dirigiéndose al jacuzzi.

–¿Que pasa Lee? A caso te molesta la compañía –rio Naruto.

–No es eso, simplemente deseo relajarme en silencio y disfrutar de este lugar –respondió tranquilamente.

–Cuando hay muchas personas, curiosamente, el agua suele ser más cálida de lo normal –comentó Neji.

Los tres jóvenes mostraban sin problema sus cuerpos trabajados con arduo entrenamiento, pechos planos y marcados, seguidos de abdómenes tersos donde los músculos se pueden apreciar sin problemas, pero es Lee quien muestra una tonificación más detallada por su entrenamiento de taijutsu. Aun así son delgados y de constitución ágil y ligera. Muchas mujeres caerían encantadas ante dicha vista.

–Sí, esto era lo que necesitaba –suspiró el rubio entrando en las cálidas y cristalinas aguas.

–Sí, es genial –secundó Lee.

Neji también disfrutaba del momento, pero como era costumbre, no hablaba tanto como el otro par, que no tardó en iniciar una larga charla acerca del sus entrenamientos. Es en este momento que hacen acto de presencia otro par de chicos, mayores por un par de años a los ninjas, son Hiroshi y Akira.

Es aquí donde podemos apreciar la disparidad entre el físico de un samurái y un ninja. El Fujigawara y el Tokisawa, son más altos que los ninjas, y sus músculos son más desarrollados, destacando sus fornidos brazos, que denotan un par de venas resaltadas, sus pectorales lucen más duros, y sus piernas, la base de toda defensa samurái, son fuertes y torneadas. Los samurái suelen optar por la fuerza, de manera que suelen ser más corpulentos que los ninjas, aunque hay sus excepciones, aunado a ellos, su estatura es ligeramente superior por naturaleza.

Imaginaos una joven e incauta chica entrar por "error" y toparse con esos cinco adonis expuestos. El ambiente no sería lo único húmedo entonces.

–Entonces ella se enojó porque le dije la verdad –relataba Akira, acerca de un viejo dilema con su ex novia–. No logro entender el origen de su molestia, ella siempre me pedía ser honesto, y aun así se enojaba cuando le decía la verdad.

–Cielos, cielos, mi estimado e ingenuo Akira –sonrió Hiroshi, como aquel que supiera más–. ¿Que no sabes que, en ocasiones, cuando las mujeres te piden que les digas la verdad lo último que desean escuchar es la verdad?

–Eso no tiene lógica, Hiroshi –alegó este sin entender tal planeamiento–. ¿Quizás hice algo malo y no me di cuenta?

–Lo que necesitas es una hermosa chica que te quiera de verdad, no a esa tonta –alegó Hiroshi entrando al agua, manteniendo su distancia con los ninjas, aunque esto de manera inconsciente.

–Mira quien lo dice. Yo nunca te he conocido una novia, solo un par de chicas que te rechazaron de la peor manera –objetó Akira entrando junto a su compañero.

–Yo no soy un hombre de una sola mujer, amigo mío. Yo tengo mucho amor y pasión para todas las que deseen tomar un poco de mí.

–Me encanta como te vanaglorias de una fama o habilidad que nunca has tenido, ¿con cuántas mujeres te has acostado? –cuestionó a manera de reto el Tokisawa.

–Pues con mas que tú, seguramente –alegó su compañero de forma seria.

–¿Eso es un reto o algo así? –espetó Akira al instante–. No habré tenido muchas, pero al menos las he hecho más felices que tú, yo soy un caballero de primera, y tú un pervertido de segunda –se puso de pie.

–No necesito darles flores o chocolates o frases románticas para hacerlas felices, solo basta con que sepan de lo que soy capaz, si sabes a qué me refiero –dijo Akira poniéndose también de pie y encarando a su compañero.

Los ninjas no intervenían en la conversación, pero era imposible no escucharlos. Y más imposible fue no mirarlos al ponerse de pie sin las toallas, que se quitaron antes de entrar al jacuzzi. Pues tenían algo de que presumir.

–…de repente, me siento… pequeño –pensó Lee mirando su entrepierna.

–Eso, eso no significa nada Lee, solo… solo es una pequeña diferencia –alegó Neji, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, mirándoles de reojo.

–Yo no diría que "eso" es pequeño –dijo Naruto sonrojado, y quizás con menos ánimos.

A sí en sus alturas, si hablamos de virilidad hay una notoria diferencia entre ninjas y samurái, diferencia a favor de los samurái.

–¿Lo ves? Eres un pervertido, solo piensas en eso. No te importa el corazón de las mujeres, déjame decirte que ganarte el amor y el cariño de una mujer es mil veces mejor que solo acostarte con ella –siguió hablando Akira, sin prestar atención a los ninjas–. El sexo es limitado, pero el amor verdadero es para siempre –Akira era un joven inteligente y sabio, versado en las artes y los conocimientos, no necesitaba la fuerza o la intimidación para ganar una discusión.

–…Mierda –musitó Hiroshi agachando la mirada, entendiendo que su amigo era quien estaba en lo correcto y él, como casi siempre, equivocado. No es que Hiroshi fuera un mal hombre, pero era terriblemente impulsivo y solía ser presumido hasta del menor logro, además de muy terco–. Tú ganas, Akira, tienes la razón. Se de lo que hablas –dijo con una voz más baja, regresando a sentarse.

–¿En serio?... oye tu nunca dejas una discusión tan fácil –se sorprendió bastante del repentino cambio en la postura de él.

–Ya sabes bien porque –desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo–. Puedo ser un idiota y un pervertido con las mujeres, pero yo también puedo enamorarme, ¿sabes?

–No me jodas, ¿Estás enamorado, tú, Hiroshi Fujigawara? –Akira no creía lo que su amigo decía, pero por su serio semblante sabía que no era una broma–. ¿De quién?

–De, de la señorita Reiko Tokugawa –confesó algo cohibido, anticipando la reacción de Akira.

–Por la diosa del sol. ¿No estarás hablando en serio? –no paraban las sorpresa.

–¿Por qué siempre que hablo de ella tienen esa reacción? –objetó con frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo siento, pero es que, amigo, no puedes enamorarte de ella, recuerda quienes son su padre y su hermano, y bueno, sabes que ella no es una buena persona y, pues, está… loca.

–Eso es mentira, tu, Yura y Ayako-sensei siempre dicen eso, pero no les consta, son solo rumores que difundieron para difamarla –cruzó los brazos desviando la mirada, claramente ofendido por lo que decían se esa chica.

–¿Y a ti te consta que son mentiras? –cuestionó Akira.

–Sí, me consta –respondió al instante de forma cortante.

–¿A sí, y por qué? –insistió.

–Porque ella me salvó la vida, cuando ni siquiera sabía quién era yo –fue la respuesta, de Hiroshi, mientras en su mente un recuerdo llegaba.

Akira se impactó por tal revelación, Hiroshi nunca había confesado eso. Mientras los samuráis conversaban los tres ninjas cerca de ellos no pudieron evitar escuchar esa conversación, y hubo cierta alusión por el tema, con iguales resultados.

–Menuda par de raros –comentó Neji.

Pero se extrañó de no tener respuesta por parte de sus colegas, al mirarlos supo que no estaban de bueno humor precisamente.

–¿Qué les pasa? –cuestionó el Hyuga.

–Oye Neji, dime ¿Tú te has enamorado o te gusta alguien? –preguntó Rock con cierta curiosidad.

–¿A qué viene eso? No, supongo que no. Los sentimentalismos y relaciones románticas no me interesan –respondo despreocupado.

–Típico de ti, Neji –rió Naruto levemente, pero no podía ocultar su desanimo repentino.

–Bueno, ya que estamos en la hora de los sentimentalismos, Naruto, ¿Tú sientes algo por Sakura aun? –preguntó Lee.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, al tiempo que se ruborizaba–. ¿De qué hablas Lee? Yo no estaba enamorado de Sakura.

–¿A quién tratas de engañar? Tú mismo lo dijiste muchas veces, mismas que Sakura te mandó a volar, eso hasta yo lo sé –comentó Neji.

–Gracias, Neji –bufó Naruto con obvio sarcasmo. Suspiró profundo y se relajó un poco–. Que puedo decir, nunca he sido bueno para disimular. Durante estos tres años que no estuve en la aldea y me fui a entrenar con Jiraiya, creí que podría olvidar esos sentimientos hacia Sakura.

–¿Y, lo lograste? –preguntó Lee.

–No, no lo logré –dijo con pesar–. Creo que, incluso, estos sentimientos solo incrementaron al estar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. No puedo evitarlo, es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y compañera, no obstante, ya saben, quisiera algo… algo más.

–Pero ella sigue enamorada se Sasuke, ¿no? –Alegó Lee–. Y eso no ha desaparecido en estos años, diría que ella está aún más enamorada que antes. No deja de pensar en encontrarlo y hacerlo regresar a la aldea.

–Lo sé, yo le prometí que lo haría regresar –dijo Naruto. Haciendo una larga pausa–. ¿Quieren que les diga la verdad? Sasuke es mi amigo, y todo eso, pero él decidió traicionar a la aldea, fue su decisión, ya sea para a bien o para mal, él quiso hacerlo, no puedes obligar a alguien a regresar al lugar del que escapó por voluntad. Él no es un criminal como Orochimaru, solo quiere hacerse fuerte para vengar a su familia de quien los asesino. Quizás, tan solo quizás, Sasuke no esté lejos de lo correcto.

–Estoy en discrepancia con eso, pero, puede que tengas cierta razón. Aun así, ¿cuál es el punto? –cuestionó Neji sin entender esa explicación y a que venía.

–Que solo me interesa traer a Sasuke de regreso…por Sakura –dijo titubeando. Tal revelación desconcertó a los otros dos ninjas allí presentes–. Lo sé, es estúpido –dijo riendo de forma hilarante, tratando de ocultar su tristeza–. Traer de regreso al chico de quien está enamorada la chica de quien yo estoy enamorado, es lo más estúpido que alguien puede hacer.

–¿Y por qué deseas hacerlo? –esto lo preguntó Hiroshi, interviniendo en la conversación de los ninjas. Pero de forma respetuosa y realmente interesado en la respuesta.

Naruto se extrañó de la intervención de un desconocido en la conversación, pero qué más da, al fin y al cabo él no sabe de quién habla y poco podía repercutir.

–¿Por qué deseo hacerlo? –repitió la pregunto, para sí mismo–. Por qué no hay nada que me duela más que verla triste, verla llorar, y sé que solo él puede aliviar su llanto y hacerla feliz de verdad.

–Carajo –suspiró Hiroshi–. Eso es triste, rubio. Aun así, a diferencia de mí, tú tienes el gusto y la alegría de estar cerca de ella, la chica de la que estoy enamorado ni siquiera sabe quién soy –comentó, tratando, de alguna manera, de animar a Naruto–. En ocasiones, es mejor olvidar o ignorar los sentimientos, ¿no?

–Desearía que fuera tan fácil olvidar e ignorar los sentimientos. Muchas veces he estado a punto de decirle lo que siento por ella. Pero, casi siempre ella saca el tema de Sasuke y lo mucho que le preocupa y lo extraña… ¡eso me jode! –gruñó al final.

–¿Y ese Sasuke siente algo por ella? –cuestionó Akira de forma seria.

–No lo sé, no lo creo. Él nunca mostró ningún interés en Sakura, está obsesionado con su maldita venganza. Diría que no, aunque no lo sé –respondió pensando en ese detalle, detalle que no había contemplado antes.

–Te daré un consejo. Si crees que ella no tiene oportunidad con él, no la lastimes con un amor imposible, hazla entrar en razón, la verdad duele, pero se puede superar, una esperanza falsa da pie a cosas falsas –dijo el samurái.

–Maldita sea, Akira, ahora entiendo que es lo que siempre estás leyendo –comentó Hiroshi sorprendido por tan profundas palabras.

Naruto pensó un largo rato las palabras del desconocido, ¿tenía razón? Quizás, ¿pero cómo decirle a Sakura que Sasuke no regresará o que ella no le interesa? Esas tribulaciones mentales solo daban como respuesta una palabra al rubio.

–No quiero lastimarla, no quiero ser el causante de su tristeza…no quiero que me odie –pensaba Naruto.

Dejamos pues de lado a este grupo de jóvenes y nos dirigimos a otro baño, más precisamente, al baño de mujeres. Al igual que el de los hombres estaba casi vacío, exceptuando únicamente a un par de bellas y jóvenes kunoichis que disfrutan del cálido Jacuzzi.

Sakura y Tenten, dos de las flores más hermosas de Konoha. Cada una con atributos diferentes pero compartiendo la gracia de un cuerpo femenino desarrollado, sensuales y sublimes a los ojos de cualquier hombre. Pieles suaves, cuerpos delgados y rostros de princesa, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

A los pocos minutos una tercia más de mujeres hizo acto de presencia en dicho lugar, eran las tres encantadoras samuráis, la joven Yura, Miri y la notan joven, pero igualmente preciosa, Ayako. A diferencia de los hombres ninjas y samuráis, entre las mujeres no hay diferencias físicas que puedan identificarlas. Las tres féminas caminaban tranquilamente hacia el jacuzzi conversando entre ellas suavemente. Verlas caminar, solo cubiertas por unas delgadas toallas, era un placer en sí mismo. Su cuerpos de contoneaban con elegancia y gracias propias de las mujeres.

Al llegar al jacuzzi se despojaron de las tollas para entrar al agua. Desnudas, sin nada que nada pueda cubrir las zonas más eróticas de sus cuerpos o sus bellas curvas. Quizás a Tenten esto no le importaba, pero la pelirosa no pudo evitar apreciar el busto de estas mujeres. Yura y Miri no eran nada fuera de lo común, de hecho Yura tenía cierto parecido con Sakura en ese aspecto. Pero cuando miró la mayor, sintió ese complejo que siempre la ha molestado, pues aquella mujer de edad madura posee un par de senos de gran tamaño.

–¿Sakura? –llamó Tenten de forma suave al verla con la mirada perdida en aquella mujer.

–¿Qué? –dijo reaccionando–. Lo, lo siento, me distraje –dijo un poco ruborizada.

–Sí, lo noté –rio ella–. Ahora que lo pienso, el tipo con el que nos topamos de camino a acá, era un tonto, pero era guapo, ¿no crees? –dijo con un leve sonrojo.

–Sí, supongo que sí, aunque no es la clase de chicos que me gusten –respondió buscando relajarse otra vez.

–¿No? ¿Y cuál es la clase de chicos que te gustan? –preguntó con curiosidad.

–A decir verdad, no encuentro a muchos chicos atractivos, no me interesan de esa forma…salvo uno –a su mente llegaba la imagen de su anhelado pelinegro Uchiha. Causándole nostalgia.

–¿Sasuke? –cuestionó ella–. ¿Aun sigues enamorada de él?

–¿Enamorada? –se preguntó a si misma musitando, mientras una inocente sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro–. Si, esa es la palabra adecuada para describirlo –cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la calidez y tranquilidad de lugar, viajando a sus fantasías–. Sasuke siempre fue el deseo de muchas de nosotras cuando éramos niñas. Había algo en él que lograba que todas lo miráramos. No sé en qué momento dejó de ser un simple capricho de niña, para volverse algo más real y profundo

–Sí, es cierto, supongo –sonrió Tenten. Si bien, no es que le guste el Uchiha, no puede negar que es un joven muy apuesto–. Aunque debo decir que te veo más unida a Naruto.

–¿Naruto? –musitó–. Es un buen chico, él ha cambiado mucho, ha madurado rápidamente… –decía la pelirosa.

–Tanto física como mentalmente –musitó la pelicafé para sí misma.

–Me gusta estar con él, sabe cómo alegrar el día de cualquiera, y no ha dejado de ser un poco tonto, pero es esa clase de tonto que te agrada y te hace reír. Es un gran compañero, y mi mejor amigo –respondió con una sonrisa, pero no era la sonrisa que el rubio desearía verle, era una sonrisa sincera y amigable.

–¿Mejor amigo? –esto lo dijo la samurái Yura, quien, inconscientemente había escuchado la charla de las kunoichis.

Esa frase, tan habida entre los jóvenes, capaz de causar alegría como decepción. Y lo segundo parecía ser el caso de la linda Yura.

–¿Pasa algo Yura? –preguntó con curiosidad Miri, mientras peinaba su cabello rubio platinado–. De repente quedaste callada.

–… ¿Qué? Lo siento, no, no es nada –era obvio que mentía, su mirada persistió agachada por unos instantes hasta que decidió hablar –Miri, tú tienes veintiocho años, ¿verdad?

–¿Si? –respondió arqueando la ceja extrañada por la pregunta.

–Tú, bueno…Hmmm…. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien? –preguntó con cierto titubeo.

–…Para nada, no me interesan esas cosas –respondió tranquilamente–. Es difícil encontrar a un hombre que valga la pena.

–¿Qué valga la pena? –dijo Ayako sonriendo, mientras acomodaba su rojo cabello hacia atrás–. Niña, lo dices como si una relación fuera un castigo. No todos los hombres son iguales, y algunos pueden llegar a sorprenderte con su verdadera personalidad.

–Pues todos los que me he topado son unos imbéciles –bufó la rubia.

–¿Su verdadera personalidad? ¿A qué se refiere con eso sensei? –preguntó con mayor interés la castaña, Yura. Y, sin que lo notaran, las dos ninjas también se interesaron en su conversación.

–Quizás no lo sepan, pero los hombres no son lo que dicen ser, en el fondo ellos también pueden ser tiernos, cariñosos, atentos y mables, sin embargo, esta personalidad solo la van a revelar a la mujer de quien estén enamorados, quizás por orgullo y para no verse débiles ante sus amigos. Al final, por más rudo y fuerte que se vea un hombre, dentro de él hay ternura –dijo ella, y claro está que con su edad y vivencias esa mujer sabe de lo que habla.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Sakura, entrando en la conversación–. ¿Usted cree que todos los hombres son así?

–La pelirosa tiene razón en cuestionarlo, eso no es verdad. La mayoría son patanes que solo se interesan en pelear y acostarse con todas las mujeres que puedan –alegó Miri.

–Les puedo asegurar, Miri, y jovencita, hasta el hombre más pervertido y mujeriego puede llegar a enamorarse, y cuando lo hace, olvida para siempre ese deseo por estar con cualquiera, solo se fijará en una. El problema es que los hombres suelen ser un poco menos racionales en esos aspectos, llegando a enamorarse sin motivo alguno o casi por cualquier cosa –explicó ella, haciendo honor a su título de sensei.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas por eso. Quizás tenía razón, quizás lo habían vivido y no lo habían notado. Los hombres no pueden entender a las mujeres, así como ellas no pueden entenderlos a ellos, eso hace más especial, misterioso y difícil al amor.

–¿Sensei, usted alguna vez se enamoró de un hombre? –preguntó Yura con curiosidad, mientras que en su mente, cierto chico se hacía presente, imaginándolo en una faceta cariñosa.

–A decir verdad, sí. Era el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, atento, amable, cariñoso, fuerte, inteligente, guapo. Todo lo que una mujer puede desear –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mientras los recuerdos llegaban uno tras otro.

–Déjeme adivinar, ¿la engañó? –sonrió de lado Miri, buscando solventar su punto.

–¿Se hicieron pareja? –preguntó Sakura con interés, colocándose a sí misma en esa ficticia situación con cierto pelinegro.

–No, nunca estuvimos juntos. No me enorgullece, pero por más que intenté seducirlo el jamás cayó, y, terminó por odiarme y alejarse de mi –suspiró con pesar.

–Los hombres son tan idiotas, ya desearía ese tipo haber estado con una mujer como usted una sola noche –alegó Miri.

–¿A caso él no se sentía atraído por usted o se sentía intimidado? –preguntó Yura–. He escuchado que algunos hombres no les agrada emparejarse con mujeres fuertes –dijo Yura, refiriéndose a que son samuráis. Y como ella dijo, algunos hombres suelen intimidarse por eso.

–Seguro luego se arrepintió de no haberla aceptado, ¿verdad? –comentó Tenten.

–No chicas, yo fui la culpable, él solo hizo lo que debía. Mi error fue enamorarme de un hombre casado…casado con mi mejor amiga –reveló, sabiendo perfectamente que lo que hizo estuvo mal–. Él amaba a su esposa más que a nada, por eso nunca aceptó estar conmigo. Era un verdadero hombre, y yo le falte al respeto con mis proposiciones, a la vez que traicioné a mi amiga, aunque ella nunca lo supo.

Las cuatro se sorprendieron, tanto por que les hablaba de un hombre verdaderamente fiel, como por que les revelaba que traicionó a su mejor amiga.

–Nunca me había dicho eso, sensei –dijo Yura sorprendida.

–No es que me guste hablar de eso –rio nerviosa–. Niñas, lo que yo hice estuvo muy mal, hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento. No hay nada peor que tratar de separar a dos personas que se aman de verdad. Y, estoy agradecida por que me haya rechazado, no podría vivir sabiendo que le arrebaté su esposo a mi mejor amiga.

–Entiendo, sensei –asintió Yura–. Solo, solo por curiosidad, ¿quién era él?

–Bueno, te lo diré, pero Yura, no puedes decirle de esto a Hiroshi –advirtió de forma seria–. El nombre de aquel hombre era **Hideki Fujigawara** –un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordarlo.

–¿Y por qué Hiroshi no pueden enterarse de esto? –cuestionó Yura.

–Porque Hideki, era el padre de Hiroshi –reveló la sensei, sorprendiendo enormemente a Yura.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	25. Capítulo 25: Ninjas y samurais

**Capítulo 25: Ninjas y samurais**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **01 de Marzo. Frontera del país Helado y el país del Rayo**

Mientras los jóvenes hombres y mujeres, samuráis y ninjas, se relajaban tranquilamente en los baños de sus respectivos géneros, otros miembros de dichos grupos preferían disfrutar de su momento de relajación en el restaurante de la posada.

Es en ese lugar que los jonin de la hoja, Kakashi y Gai, se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo para relajarse. Para el ninja de la máscara resultaba entre aburrido y molesto escuchar una y otra vez los retos y relatos de la bestia azul, todos competentes a sus habilidades físicas.

Para poder comer y beber Kakashi no lleva su máscara, de manera que su rostro está expuesto y poco le importa realmente. Su mirada se despegó de la comida para plantarse en cierta persona que estaba al fondo de la habitación.

En dicha zona estaba el mismo Demonio de Hielo, Gadi Enoshima, otro miembro del equipo samurái. Aunque no se le ve mal acompañado, pues comparte el momento con dos bellas mujeres, ataviadas con kimonos sugerentes. Se sientan a los lados del samurái mientras se ríe y las abraza de forma poco caballerosa.

–Ese idiota no dejaba de retarme, una y otra vez, y otra vez decía lo mismo " _Estas loco, es momento que alguien te de tu merecido_ " –relataba Gadi acerca de una pelea que tuvo ya hace varios años con otro samurái.

–Cielos, ¿y no te asustaste? –cuestionó una de las mujeres de forma coqueta mientras acariciaba el pecho del samurái.

–¿Miedo? Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario. Yo jamás escaparé a un reto, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre ese imbécil. No tuve que hacer uso siquiera de mi espada, era un debilucho –respondió mientras reía y daba un gran trago a su copa–. ¡Maldición, esto sí que está bueno! ¡Oye, amigo, trae otra botella! –llamó al mesero.

–Debes de ser muy fuerte, acabaste con él solo con tus puños –comentó la otra mujer mientras se acercaba a él besando su cuello.

–Preciosa, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz –lamió sus labios para luego besarla de forma lasciva–. En verdad, no tienen idea de lo que soy capaz –le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojarse un poco.

– _Qué suerte tiene ese sujeto, son un par de chicas muy lindas_ –pensó Kakashi al verlo, y sobre todo al ver cómo eran ellas las que más deseosas estaban.

–Menudo grosero, ¿no crees? –cuestionó Gai a su compañero. La bestia azul también había sido testigo de los deslices del samurái con ese par de mujeres, y, a diferencia de Kakashi, a él no parecía agradarle tal escena.

–¿De qué hablas, Gai? –cuestionó Kakashi.

–De lo irrespetuoso que está siendo con ellas –explicó él–. No me agrada ver esa clase de escenas en un lugar público –espetó con cierta seriedad.

–Qué más da, amigo. Además, parece que a ellas no les molesta lo que él hace, solo míralas, se ven muy animadas –en el fondo Kakashi quisiera ser ese sujeto en ese momento.

–Sí, lo que digas. Pervertido –no muy conforme, pero tampoco es que pudiera o debiera hacer algo, así que no le dio más importancia y volvió a seguir comiendo.

–¡Oye, maldita sea! ¡¿Dónde está mi botella?! –exclamó Gadi ante la tardanza de la mesera.

Tan rápido como pudo una chica, que era otra mesera, se acercó con la botella que el samurái exigía. Al verla Gadi sonrió de lado, una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Mierda. Por la diosa del sol, ¿que tenemos aquí? –sonrió mirándola de pies a cabeza.

La chica se intimidó ante la perversa mirada del hombre. No era necesario preguntar, a simple vista se notaba que es bastante joven. Viste un lindo kimono blanco con flores rosas, que se ajusta a su delgado cuerpo.

–¿Qué edad tienes, lindura? –preguntó, casi ignorando a las dos mujeres que tenía con él.

–d-diecinueve, señor –respondió titubeando.

–Sabes, eso suena muy bonito –rápidamente se levantó encarándola. Él samurái le sacaba bastante en altura, pues ella era algo baja–. Me gustan las jovencitas, como tú. Qué tal si te quedas conmigo, y me haces compañía también.

–No, no puedo hacer eso –negó asustada.

–Oye, déjala en paz, ella aún es muy joven –alegó una de las mujeres que estaban con él, aunque la verdad es que le daba un poco de celos.

–Sí, ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con nosotras? –cuestionó la otra de brazos cruzados.

–Créanme, ustedes no son suficiente para mí –las miró de reojo con una enorme sonrisa–. Los hombres como yo, necesitamos muchas mujeres para saciarnos, ¿sabes? –eso se lo dijo a la chica–. Y tú me gustas mucho. No aceptaré un no por respuesta.

–¡Oye, déjala en paz! –exclamó Gai levantándose de su mesa en un instante.

Todos volvieron a verlo, sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción del ninja, que, obviamente desconocen que es un ninja.

–¿Perdón? –preguntó Gadi sorprendido–. ¿Dijiste algo, cabeza de hongo?

–Lo que escuchaste, idiota. Deja a la chica en paz –insistió con una gran seriedad, mirando con fieros ojos al samurái.

–Debo admitir que ya me estaba incomodando la forma en la que tú y el otro sujeto me miraban –respondió riendo mientras se acercaba a Gai–. Llegué a pensar que eran de esos raritos que no les gustan las mujeres. Pero veo que me equivoqué. Dime, ¿Por qué debo dejar de hacerlo?

–Odio a las personas como tú –gruñó Gai acercándose también–. Creen que pueden ir por allí y hacer todo lo que quieran porque son fuertes. Pues no, así no son las cosas. Será mejor que te retires de este lugar o tendremos problemas.

–¿Me estas retando, cabeza hongo? –el samurái, amante sin escrúpulos de la violencia, sonrió enormemente al encarar al ninja, con quien por cierto, solo había un par de centímetros de diferencia en sus estaturas.

–Gai, basta, no es el lugar, ni el momento… –Kakashi se levantó para evitar que su amigo hiciera algo imprudente. Sin embargo, en ese momento notó algo, algo muy particular que Gai parecía ignorar– ¿Qué está pasando?

En el momento en que Gadi se levantó y se acercó a ellos, extrañamente, la temperatura del lugar comenzó a descender, hasta el punto que el frio se hizo notorio.

–Me encanta cuando me retan, por que disfruto ver a un imbécil que creyó ser valiente, morir en el suelo –la sonrisa socarrona de Gadi desapareció, dando paso a una mirada más seria y asesina.

–Pues esta vez será diferente. Esta es la última advertencia, vete ahora, o esto se pondrá muy violento –advirtió Gai apretando los puños.

Gadi no estaba dispuesto a eso, en el fondo, ansiaba poder luchar. Encaro mirando a los ojos al ninja, e igual apretó los puños, y la temperatura descendió aún más, hasta el punto en que podían verse los alientos de los allí presentes.

–¿Qué está pasando? –cuestionó Kakashi mirando en todas direcciones si entenderlo.

–¿A caso la calefacción está fallando? –dijo la mesera temblando un poco.

–¿Es alguna clase de jutsu? ¿En qué momento lo activó? –se preguntaba a sí mismo Kakzshi.

En una sola fracción de segundo, ambos se atacaron con un poderoso puñetazo derecho dirigido al rostro del rival. El impacto resonó en el lugar, sorprendiendo y asustando a los presentes.

–Hijo de puta, sí que eres fuerte. Eso me dolió mucho –dijo Gadi con el puño de Gai en rostro.

–Lo mismo digo, imbécil. No eres débil –respondió Gai con el puño de Gadi en su mejilla, al tiempo que una delgada línea de sangre escapaba de su labio.

–¡Gadi! –se escuchó la voz de una mujer entrando al lugar–. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? –era la misma Miri, quien había llegado solo vestida con una bata de baño y el cabello aun humedo.

–Solo me divierto, señorita Shimazu –explicó sonriendo mientras retiraba su puño de la cara del ninja, a lo que Gai hizo lo mismo.

–Pues no es el momento –se notaba que estaba muy enojada, se acercó a él de brazos cruzados–. La señora Ayako te lo advirtió, no queremos problemas. Ahora te ordeno que vengas conmigo y dejes de lado tus tonterías.

Enoshima se sorprendió y la miró ante esa palabra "te ordeno"

–¿Qué me vez? –reprendió molesta–. ¿A caso se te olvida que eres un sirviente de mi padre? ¡Obedece!

–…Claro, señorita, Shimazu –no podía creer la forma en la que le había hablado, pero quisiera o no, ella tenía la razón. Dejó de lado su conflicto mirando de reojo a Gai–. Nos volveremos a ver, cabeza de hongo, lo prometo.

–Te estaré esperando, imbécil –respondió a la amenaza mientras limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

Y tal como apareció el frio, desapareció, volviendo rápidamente a la cálida temperatura normal del lugar. Mientras se retiraba Miri cruzó miradas con Kakashi.

Se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. La chica era hermosa sin duda, su cabello rubio platinado hace un maravillo juego con sus grandes y grises ojos, el ninja no pudo evitar perderse en esos orbes preciosos. De igual manera, la samurái se perdió en los ojos oscuros del apacible ninja de cabello platinado, tenía el rostro más atractivo que había visto, así como esa cicatriz que le da cierta rudeza, terminando ella también por ruborizarse. Poco duró ese duelo de miradas pues ella salió del lugar junto a Gadi.

–Debo admitir que ese sujeto sí que es fuerte –bufó Gai sobando su mejilla–. Estoy seguro que no me golpeo con toda su fuerza, aunque yo tampoco lo hice.

–¿Quiénes son ellos? –fue lo único que musitó Kakashi sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que salieron.

Por otro lado nos dirigimos a las habitaciones de los jóvenes samurái. Más concretamente en la que se encuentra Hiroshi, Akira debería estar con él, sin embargo había salido a comer algo, de manera que el Fujigawara estaba solo. El chicho vestía únicamente su pantalón, de manera que su torso estaba expuesto. Se hallaba en un balcón solo mirando el inmenso bosque.

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación. Era Yura, quien pensaba que se encontraría con ambos de sus compañeros.

–Hiroshi, Akira, ¿vamos a comer algo? –preguntó al entrar, para darse cuenta que solo el primero estaba allí.

–Akira se te adelantó, fue con Ayako-sensei a comer hace unos minutos –dijo Hiroshi con una leve sonrisa volteando para verla.

–…Si –dijo ella. Los ojos de Yura se habían perdido, por un instante, en el torso de su amigo. Detallando cada musculo, desde su plano abdomen hasta sus fuertes brazos. No era la primera vez que lo miraba así, y tampoco era la primera vez que se sonrojaba al hacerlo.

–¿Yura? –cuestionó él al no tener respuesta. Por la leve oscuridad no notó el rubor en las mejillas de ella.

–Sí, si ya…pensé que estarían juntos –agitó su cabeza para salir de ese trance–. ¿No vas a cenar hoy?

–No, la verdad no tengo hambre. Pensaba en disfrutar de la vista un rato más y luego dormirme, mañana por la mañana debemos retomar nuestro camino hacia ese lugar llamado "Aldea Oculta de las Nubes" que nombre más raro, ¿no? –tranquilamente volvió su mirada al bosque, recargado en el barandal del balcón.

–Deberías comer algo, aunque sea poco, necesitaras energías para el viaje, Hiroshi –sugirió ella acercándose a su lado.

–Vamos, pareces mi madre, cuando hablas así –rio Hiroshi, ante esa costumbre que tenía ella para con sus amigos.

–Solo me preocupo por ti, tonto. Cuando estemos luchando no quiero que te debilites –bufó cruzándose de brazos algo ofendida.

–Solo bromeo –dijo él acercándose para abrazarla de forma afectuosa–. Tú eres la que cuida de Akira y de mí siempre, eres como nuestra hermana mayor. Y no lo digo solo por la edad –rio.

–Sí, su, su hermana mayor –sonrió ella, con un enorme sonrojo, ante esos fuertes y cariñosos brazos. Le miró de reojo, y solo pudo suspirar al ver su bello rostro–. Hiroshi, has cambiado mucho desde que éramos niños _–_ musitó mientras sonreía.

–¿Tú crees? –sonrió él–. ¿Crees que me he vuelto más apuesto?

–Sí, claro –rio ante la pregunta a manera de broma, pero era para disimular que tenía la razón.

–Qué mala eres. Nos es fácil mantenerse en forma, ¿sabes? Todos los días debo trabajar bien estos músculos para que se mantengan firmes y en su lugar –la abrazó solo un poco más fuerte y de forma juguetona.

–Sí, pero hay un musculo que no sueles ejercitar mucho, ¿verdad? –se sonrojó mas pero supo disimularlo.

–¿Cuál? –cuestionó extrañado.

–Pues el cerebro, tonto. Deja de pensar tanto en músculos, un samurái no solo es fuerza. Necesitas astucia, inteligencia y estrategia, eso es incluso más importante.

–Hablas como Akira –rio él–. Pero les doy la razón.

Akira, Hiroshi y Yura se conocen desde que eran solo unos niños, los tres quedaron bajo la tutela de Ayako durante la terrible guerra Sengoku, fue su sensei quien siempre buscó que esos tres huérfanos se volvieran tan unidos como si fueran hermanos, y lo logró. Ahora esa tercia de samuráis tiene una relación muy cercana entre ellos. Y Yura, quien es mayor que ellos por dos años, puede decirse que es quien está a la mando y los dirige. A su vez ellos siempre la han visto como su hermana mayor, pues les dice que hacer y se preocupa por ellos.

Mientras ese par seguían abrazados, la sensei pasó por allí, se asomó por curiosidad a la habitación, donde pensó que solo estaría Hiroshi. Para verlos abrazados a los dos, y reír por las tonterías que él decía.

–Yura…ahora entiendo el motivo de tus preguntas cuando estábamos en el baño –se dijo así misma Ayako, sonriendo enternecida. Luego miró a Hiroshi detalladamente, no pudo evitar sonrojarse también, aunque no es que viera de esa forma a su apreciado alumno, más bien era que le traía recuerdos–. Hiroshi, eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, si tuvieras el cabello corto diría que eres él –suspiró con una orgullosa sonrisa–. Hideki, **Nana** , su hijo ha crecido mucho, ya es un todo un samurái –eso fue todo lo último que dijo, cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se retiró.

Al mismo tiempo algo similar ocurría en una habitación no muy distante. En ella estaban Sakura y Naruto, recostados en diferentes futones. Ambos tenían intensiones de descansar, pero no lo lograban, sus mentes estaban ocupadas en otras cosas.

–Naruto –llamó ella con una suave voz.

–¿Si?, Sakura –respondió él mirándola de reojo, por un momento una fantasía pensó se haría real.

–¿De qué crees que se trate esta misión? Es decir ¿Quién es esa mujer y por qué debemos protegerla? –preguntó ella.

–…N-no lo sé –respondió con cierta decepción–. Kakashi dijo que tenía información que los akatsukis desean, no me imagino que será, pero no será para algo bueno.

–Sí, es verdad. Si nos topamos con ellos tendremos que enfrentarlos, ¿estaremos a su nivel? –cuestionó dudosa la pelirosa–. Cuatro de ellos acabaron con la aldea de la arena, deben ser muy fuertes.

–Quizás, no lo dudo, por algo son tan peligrosos y nadie podido capturar a uno de ellos. Sin embargo, recuerdo que uno de ellos fue vencido por ese samurái que capturamos y luego escapó.

–Entonces la cuestión es, o ese akatsuki era débil o ese samurái era muy fuerte –alegó–. De cualquier forma, a hora que lo mencionas, los samurái también son un problema al que no nos hemos enfrentado de verdad.

–Por suerte, no nos han atacado. Me intriga saber ¿cómo son? ¿Cómo es una pelea contra ellos? Y lo más importante ¿De dónde y por qué vinieron? –respondió el rubio con la mirada fija en el techo.

–Cuando luchamos contra ese sujeto en la aldea de la arena, pude notar que no estaba luchando con toda su fuerza, quizás estaba cansado o realmente no quería hacerlo, no lo sé, pero, si hubiera deseado matarnos, tal vez, lo habría logrado.

–¿Tenias miedo? –preguntó Naruto mirándola.

–No, claro que no. Solo que, me hizo pensar. ¿Todos los samurái son así de fuertes? Porque si es así, entonces eso si me asustaría un poco –confesó con un poco de vergüenza.

–No tienes de que preocuparte, Sakura. Si debes enfrentarte a ellos no lo harás sola, yo estaré contigo ayudándote y protegiéndote –aseguró con una sonrisa mientras la miraba.

–No digas eso, ya no soy una niña, Naruto, puedo protegerme yo sola –rio ella ante las palabras de su compañero, que la hicieron ruborizarse, más que nada por la forma en la que lo dijo.

–Aun así, Sakura. Yo te protegeré y no dejaré que nadie te lastime, nunca –insistió, aunque eso lo dijo un poco más bajo para que no lo oyera–. Por cierto, no te lo había dicho, pero te vez muy linda hoy.

–Gracias, Naruto –sonrió y lo miró–. Te has vuelto más amable y lindo, eres un gran compañero y amigo. Yo también cuidaré de ti cuando estemos en combate –le dedicó una sonrisa, pero era una sonrisa de amigos, no lo que el rubio deseaba–. Mañana saldremos temprano por la mañana, ya es hora de descansar. Hasta mañana, Naruto.

Dio la espalda a Naruto y se dispuso a dormir. Sin más que hacer, él tuvo que hacer lo mismo.

–Hasta mañana, Sakura –suspiró él.

La noche fue fría, aun dentro de la posada. Al día siguiente, por suerte, no hubo más roces entre ambos grupos, los ninjas salieron más temprano que los samuráis, de forma que no se toparon. Sin embargo, sus caminos se cruzaran tarde o temprano, después de todo, ambos grupos buscan a la misma persona, que a su vez, también es buscada por un par de akatsukis sanguinarios.

 **02 de Marzo. Konoha.**

A primera hora de la mañana un mensaje urgente llegó a la oficina de la hokage, apenas lo leyó mandó a hablar a dos equipos de jóvenes ninjas. Una vez allí les informó de la situación.

–Me llegó un reporte. Diez ANBU que exploraban la frontera norte, desaparecieron la mañana de ayer. No tenemos certeza de que fue lo que ocurrió, por eso necesito que ustedes se encarguen de investigar y saber qué fue lo que ocurrió –informó la hokage a los líderes de los equipos con los que hablaba.

–¿Dónde fue que desaparecieron para ser más preciosos? –preguntó el apacible, y algo vago, Shikamaru Nara mientras veía un mapa. Detrás de él sus fieles compañero, Choji e Ino, el primero comiendo una papas como es normal.

–Justo en la frontera entre El país del fuego y el País de los campos de arroz –respondió con seriedad Tsunade.

–¿El país de los campos de arroz? –Cuestionó Shikamaru–. ¿No es allí donde están los samurái?

–Así es, de manera que son los primeros sospechosos de dichas desapariciones –advirtió ella.

–No se preocupe, Hokage, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, y encontraremos a los desaparecidos. No hay nada que Akamaru y yo no podamos encontrar –aseguro con una confiada sonrisa Kiba Inuzuka, secundado por Shino y Hinata.

–Me alegra oír eso, muchachos. Por cierto, sé que esta es su primera misión sin sus maestros, sin embargo, me temo que, por el riesgo que esto supone, he asignado a Azuma y a Kurenai para que los asistan, pero, en calidad de auxiliares. Quiero me demuestren que son dignos de portar la banda ninja de la hoja, ¿entendido? –dijo con firmeza.

–¡Entendido, Hokage, no la decepcionaremos! –dijeron los seis al instante, mientras hacían una reverencia y se retiraban del lugar.

Viajamos rápidamente a la zona en la que los ANBU desaparecieron. ¿Quién o quienes podían ser los causantes de dichas desapariciones?. En una torre de vigilancia, la cual debía ser custodiada por los ANBU desaparecidos, vemos lo que ocurrió.

Los alrededores de la torre estaban cubiertos por los cuerpos de los ANBU y otros ninjas. Todos muertos, atravesados, decapitados, empalados o con golpes muy severos. Dentro, de la torre cuatro figuras desayunaban tranquilamente.

–Estos ninjas son inútiles, pero comen muy bien. ¿Miren esto? Es salmón, salmón enlatado, parece que para ellos es una comida cualquiera –decía Akame Mori, heredera del clan Mori e hija de Yuu. Mientras comía varias latas de ese salmón.

–Sí, vaya que son débiles. Solo mírenlos en el suelo, con su sangre regando las hermosas plantas y el verde césped. Una guerra contra ellos no será un reto para la Gran Alianza. Solo espero que haya ninjas que sean capaces de ofrecerme una gran batalla que valga la pena –dijo con una gran frialdad Nogunada Oda, el joven daimyo de su clan. Mientras desde la ventana miraba los cadáveres y le daba una pasividad aterradora.

–Si existe ninjas fuertes, lucharan conmigo. Yo me propuse ejecutar a los líderes de las naciones, es mi deber como hijo del Shogun, mi nombre debe quedar en la historia como un samurái legendario –dijo Kenta Ashikaga, hijo del mismísimo shogun Ashikaga.

–Será muy divertido verte luchar con ellos. Solo llevamos una semana en este lugar y miren a cuantos tontos ninjas hemos e eliminado, espero que lleguen más –sonrió Hikari Takeda, hija de Kamagure Takeda. Ella estaba tranquilamente sentada en las piernas de Kenta mientras este la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

–Espero que vengan pronto, y entre más sean mejor. Regar su sangre sobre la tierra comienza a gustarme –sonrió Nobunaga.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	26. Capítulo 26: Los tres ancianos

**Capítulo 26: Los tres ancianos**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **03 de Marzo. Base samurái**

Es una fría noche en el país de los campos de arroz. Nos encontramos en la sede de la Gran Alianza Samurái. Este lugar día a día crece en tamaño pues mejores edificios son erigidos. La mano de obra ashigaru parece inagotable, así como el empleo de esclavos campesinos capturados, hacen que este lugar nunca descanse en cuanto a trabajo.

Entre las calles que se construyeron nos encontramos en una pequeña taberna, la cual sirve para que los soldados y los trabajadores puedan descansar ocasionalmente, beber, comer algo o simplemente reunirse para charlas. Es una inesperada reunión la que nos trae a este lugar. En el lugar se encuentran tres campeones, Jubei, Kazuma y Kazuki. Los tres hombres se mostraban carentes de responsabilidad pues visten ropas civiles y muy ligeras.

–No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué el shogun no me envió a mí en esa misión? –cuestionaba Kazuki Kisaragi, mientras se servía otra copa de sake–. ¿A caso no confía en mis habilidades?

–¿Puedes dejar de pensar en eso? En serio, llevas días jodiendo. No te envió por que no quiso, carajo. Supéralo –alegó Kazuma, quien se notaba influenciado por el alcohol.

–A diferencia de ti, a mí no me gusta estar de vago todo el día. Un samurái de verdad debe estar siempre activo y en forma, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste? –reprendió con seriedad el de cabello oscuro.

–No tengo idea. La última vez que entrené aun estábamos en nuestro país –respondió riendo mientras daba otro trago–. No necesito entrenar, solo necesito descansar y disfrutar de la vida.

–Hablas como un jodido ronin. Qué vergüenza. ¿Cómo diablos Lord Shimazu te considera su campeón? –alegó con cierto desprecio ante su forma de ser.

–Púdrete. El viejo Shimazu sabe perfectamente que soy el más fuerte de sus sirvientes, y nadie mejor que yo para ser su campeón –da otro trago–. Ya veraz Kisaragi, cuando me den una oportunidad acabaré con una tropa de ninjas y meare en sus cadáveres –aunque eso último fue una broma.

–Sí. Tu daimyo cofia tanto en ti que prefirió que un criminal entrenara a su hija antes que tú. Ya todos sabemos que Gadi Enoshima es el sensei de Miri Shimazu. Eso habla de tus habilidades, Zuma –comentó sonriendo de lado Kazuki, mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien solo bufó.

–Sí, si lo que digas. Esa tonta, presumida y vanidosa… es igual a su madre –dijo cruzando de brazos.

–Debes respetar a tus enemigos y tus amos, Zuma –habló Jubei de forma un tanto seria. Zuma es como algunos se refieren a Kazuma–. No importa quienes sean o como actúen.

–Solo estoy jugando, Jubei…nunca me dan ganas de orinar en una pelea –siguió molestando y riendo, mientras daba un gran trago directo a la botella–. ¡Esta mierda es muy buena, quiero otra!

–No, ya no. Mañana tienes exploración, y debes estar en tus cinco sentidos –objetó Kazuki alejándole la otra botella.

–Puedo hacerles una pregunta –interrumpió Jubei, quien desde hace un tiempo se había notado algo serio y pensativo.

–¡Déjame adivinar! Otra pelirroja de pechos grandes te rompió el corazón… que pena Jubei, no hay medicina para eso –se burló Kazuma tratando de alcanzar la botella, pero Kazuki se la alejaba.

–No le hagas caso, ya está demasiado ebrio como para decir cosas coherentes –alegó Kazuki rodando los ojos y dándole la botella para que no interrumpiera.

–No quiero que malinterpreten esto, solo es una pregunta. ¿Ustedes confían en los daimyo? –preguntó de forma seria, obviando las tonterías de Kazuma.

Kazuki se extrañó por la pregunta, mirando de reojo a Kazuma, quien se daba gusto con la botella. La dejó de lado y suspiró sonriendo.

–¿A qué viene eso, Jubei? –cuestionó Kazuma, aún más ebrio.

–Solo es una pregunta entre amigos. Sea lo que sea que tengan que decir no saldrá de aquí –aclaró. El samurái tuerto, buscaba escuchar algo de sus compañeros, algo que solventara las palabras que tiempo atrás le dijo Hideo Fujigawara.

–¿Acaso tienes algo que quieres decir, pero no sabes a quién? –objetó Kazuki, notando que Jubei ocultaba algo.

–No, realmente no…–Jubei se notó solo ligeramente nervioso al verse descubierto. Era obvio, Kazuki es demasiado listo, Kazuma igual pero está muy ebrio para deducir algo. Y esa misma ebriedad es la que lo hizo golpear la mesa interrumpiendo a Jubei.

–Yo si tengo algo que decir, sí, quiero decirlo –habló Kazuma dejando de lado su botella–. Mi daimyo, ese viejo, es un verdadero idiota, soberbio, debilucho y estúpido como nadie. ¿No sé cómo diablos es que lo aceptaron en esta alianza? No hizo nada útil durante el Sengoku. ¿Saben que hizo? ¡Se ocultó en su puto castillo durante cinco años! ¿Imaginan eso? Menudo cobarde.

Los otros dos se sorprendieron de ver a su compañero hablar de tal forma acerca de su amo. Miraron en todas direcciones, por suerte no había nadie cerca para que oyera.

–¡Diez años, diez años defendí las fronteras Shimazu! ¡Lo hice yo, no lo hizo él! No tienen idea a cuantos infelices asesiné, carajo. A veces no sabía si eran hombres o mujeres, solo los mataba sin más. Yo no quería, pero eran las órdenes de mi infeliz amo. A veces eran muy jóvenes, a veces eran mayores que yo, igual me imploraban perdón y no tenía más opción que matarlos –dio un gran trago a la botella–. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Ese pedazo de mierda Shimazu es mi amo, y yo soy un samurái. Juro por mi espada que lo obedeceré y lo protegeré hasta el último maldito día de mi maldita vida… eso es lo que hago, eso es lo que soy…un…un samurái.

Los acompañaban estaban más que impresionados, muy pocas veces se escucha a Kazuma hablar tanto, y nunca lo habían visto enojado o frustrado a menos que fuera en un combate.

–Ahora entiendo por qué no quiso que entrenaras a su hija –comentó Kazuki arqueando la ceja. No le agradó para nada la forma en la que se expresó de su propio amo, pero tampoco es que le importara mucho–. Será mejor que dejes de beber.

Trató de quitarle la botella, pero Kazuma lo evitó. Dio un gran trago más, este aún más prolongado casi acabando con la botella.

–¡Aun no termino, idiota! –exclamó. Y de un solo trago se terminó la botella–. Se los diré una sola vez, Kazuki, Jubei, les voy a decir lo que pienso de Shinzo Tokugawa, Samuro Ashikaga y Masamune Date, les diré lo que pienso de esos tres demonios –dijo señalando con una seria mirada a los dos hombres que le acompañaban.

–¡Cuida tu lengua, Kazuma! –advirtió Kazuki con seriedad también–. Te recuerdo que estás hablando de nuestro Shogun, y de mi amo.

–Déjalo hablar, Kazuki –agregó Jubei de forma seria. Esperando escuchar lo que Kazuma tenía que decir.

–No sé qué es, no sé si es bueno o es malo. Pero sé que esos tres ancianos ocultan algo, algo muy importante que no han confiado a nadie, ni a sus propios hijos. Esos tres ancianos fueron los samurái más poderosos en sus tiempos, fueron ellos quienes iniciaron la guerra contra los Taira. Y ahora fueron ellos tres los que nos trajeron a todos hasta este lugar. Este viaje no es una casualidad –decía Kazuma. Podía estar ebrio, pero no decía incoherencias, decía lo que pensaba y parecía tener fundamentos para sus afirmaciones.

–¿A qué te refieres, Kazuma? –preguntó con interés Jubei.

–Dices puras estupideces –bufó Kazuki cruzado de brazos.

–Maldición. Kazuki, Jubei, solo piensen. El maldito Sengoku duró cincuenta años. Cincuenta años de guerra sin cesar, hasta que esos tres sujetos se unieron para declarar la guerra a los Taira. La guerra se intensifico dividiendo a todos los clanes en dos bandos, hasta que por fin tuvimos paz. La paz por la que luchamos toda nuestra vida. ¿Y qué pasó? Solo dos años duró, ahora venimos al otro lado del mundo, a una tierra que ninguno de nosotros o de ellos ha conocido. Una tierra que no ha sido pisada por los samurái en varios siglos. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué venir hasta aquí cuando ya teníamos un hogar, cuando ya teníamos la maldita paz?

–¡Lo hicimos porque estas tierras siempre fueron de los samurái y deben volver a serlo! –exclamó Kazuki levantándose y encarando a Kazuma. Se notaba una gran ira en los ojos de Kazuki–. ¡Vinimos aquí por el orgullo de los samurái!

–¡Vinimos a otra puta guerra! nos trajeron a otra maldita guerra –alegó él levantándose también. Jubei debió intervenir separándolos un poco para evitar que esto llegara a las agresiones físicas–. ¿No fueron suficientes cincuenta años de guerra? ¿No murió suficiente gente en el Sengoku? ¡Maldición, la peor maldita guerra que hemos visto terminó hace solo dos años y ahora estamos aquí, vinimos como invasores que serán tratados como invasores! Los ninjas no entregaran esta tierra sin morir en el proceso y puedo anticipar que van a luchar hasta el final con tal de aniquilarnos.

–¿A caso les tienen miedo a una parda de ninjas inferiores? –cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos, notando desprecio en ellos–. Los samurái nacimos para la guerra.

–¡Eso es lo que quieren que creamos! ¡Abre tus putos ojos! –respondió–. Solo somos borregos, perros con collar o armas a su servicio para esos tres ancianos. No nos ven como personas, solo quieren que hagamos el trabajo sucio, les importa un carajo si vivimos o morimos. El demonio Sombra era diferente, por eso el ya no está aquí.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Hideo Fujigawara en esto? –cuestionaron Jubei y Kazuki sin entender.

–Ese hijo de perra era un demente, un psicópata sanguinario. Nunca dejó que nadie le dijera que hacer, hacia lo que quería cuando quería. ¿Y qué hizo cuando su propio amo intentó asesinarlo? Se defendió y él le cortó la cabeza, a su propio amo. ¿Cuántos de nosotros somos capaces de eso? –dijo sonriendo–. Ahora es un ronin, un traidor… pero es libre.

–¡Es un maldito traidor y un ronin! No puede tener menos honor, ahora mismo la vida de un perro vale más que la suya –gruñó Kazuki apretando los puños– No hablen de ese hijo de puta como si fuera alguien del que hubiera que aprender algo.

–¿Lo dice tu espíritu de samurái o lo dice Kazuki Kisaragi, quien fue humillado por el Demonio Sombra? –cuestionó Jubei mirándolo de reojo. Por mucho que Kazuki lo negara, era más que obvio para todos el rencor que le tiene a Hideo por aquella batalla.

–¿Qué les pasa, par de imbéciles? ¿Ahora concuerdan con las decisiones y las acciones de un ronin? –claramente se ofendió, pero no les daría la razón. No decidió quedarse y seguir alegado más acerca de eso. Pero antes de irse les dedicó unas palabras–. Más les vale dejar de pensar en ese sujeto como alguien admirable. Lo que se habló aquí, aquí se quedará, se los aseguro. Pero si vuelven a hablar así de los daimyo, terminarán como pronto terminará Hideo Fujigawara –los fulminó con la mirada–. Muertos –dicho esto se retiró del lugar.

–¡¿Ese imbécil acaba de amenazarme?! –cuestionó ofendido Kazuma, trató de moverse, pero la ebriedad se lo dificultaba.

–Vale, ya. Será mejor que regreses a tu residencia a descansar –dijo Jubei ayudándolo a levantarse.

–Claro que no, aun no. No tengo ganas de dormir. Veré si puedo acostarme con una preciosa chica antes de eso –dijo riendo mientras se levantaba–. Nos vemos luego, Jubei. Procura que no te maten por pensar libremente –sin más que decir se fue del lugar riendo y robando una botella.

–Bueno, supongo que esta reunión fue un poco más infructuosa de lo que pensé. Al menos ahora sé que no soy el único que duda de las motivaciones de los daimyo –se dijo así mismo de forma pensativa.

Mientras tanto algo se suscitaba en la torre principal, la torre del Shogun. A esas horas de la noche ya no había nadie más allí, salvo los guardias y el Shogun. Samuro Ashikaga, un hombre de sesenta años de edad, una leyenda entre los samuráis, quien llegó a ostentar el título de Dios Samurái durante la dictadura de los Taira.

Deambula a paso lento, ataviado por una gran y lujosa bata blanca con detalles en rojo, y con su espada en la cintura. Camina por el gran salón, donde las luces están completamente apagadas. Aun así él pudo presentir dos presencias en ese lugar, cosa que no le sorprendió.

–Recuerdo claramente haberles dicho que la reunión seria a la media noche. Llegaron una hora antes –dijo con su apacible voz, al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa junto a esas dos presencias.

Con un solo gesto de su mano las lámparas y antorchas se encendieron. En ese lugar estaban dos daimyos muy cercanos al Shogun. Básicamente los fundadores de la gran alianza. Masamune Date y Shinzo Tokugawa.

–El tiempo no es algo que nos sobre, Samuro –dijo tranquilamente Shinzo mientras bebía de su té y tenía su katana sobre la mesa. ¿A caso lo llama por su nombre?

–Es verdad. Debo decir, con mucha vergüenza, que los años y las lesiones comienzan a pasarme factura a mí también. Cada vez me es más difícil trasnochar y no estar agotado al día siguiente –comentó Masamune. Tomando también una taza de té, y portando su poderosa nodachi en su espalda.

–Mis estimados compañeros y amigos. Es una pena vernos en esta situación. Antaño éramos los hombres más fuertes y poderosos del mundo –dijo sonriendo mientras se servía un poco de té–. Ahora solo somos un trio de ancianos, tomando té y hablando de viejos tiempos. Irónico –rio al final.

–Pero, estamos aquí, para cambiar eso, ¿no? –dijo Masamune mirándole de reojo.

–Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, Samuro. Mi enfermedad está avanzando cada vez más. Ya no puedo comer cualquier cosa, tengo que tomar muchos medicamentos y mi vista comienza a fallar –comentó él calvo líder del clan Tokugawa. Quien desde hacía ya varios años era víctima de una terrible e incurable enfermedad que progresaba lentamente.

–Yo no estoy en un lecho de rosas precisamente –agregó Masamune–. Mis rodillas terminaron muy dañadas después de la guerra, perdí un pulmón y tengo cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. De joven no eran un problema, pero ahora pesan sobre mí.

–Que cruel es el destino –sonrió Samuro–. Decían que los samurái, mientras más poderosos fueran, más lento envejecen, pero nosotros somos la excepción. Yo perdí la sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo, mi virilidad y todo mi poder fue absorbido por mi último enemigo. No soy ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fui. Un Dios Samurái.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que midieron su poder con una **Carta Cazadora**? –preguntó curioso Lord Date.

–Hace dos días –respondió Shinzo. Sacó de sus ropajes una pequeña tarjeta. Parece un naipe, completamente blanco salvo por una pequeña mancha roja de un lado, y en el otro lado aparece el nombre de Shinzo seguido de un número.

–Maldita sea, Shinzo. ¿ ** _5,500_**? Estas incluso debajo del nivel de un samurái estándar. Cualquiera podría venir y matarte sin que pudieras hacer algo. Ahora entiendo por qué andas con tantos guardaespaldas –dijo sorprendido Masamune.

–Se los dije. Esta enfermedad está por acabar conmigo –suspiró–. ¿Y tú, Samuro? –le miró de reojo.

El shogun también sacó una de esas cartas de sus ropas y la puso sobre la mesa.

–Debes de ser el shogun más débil que jamás haya existido –rio Masamune al verla–. Solo tienes 4,000. Pero bueno, yo no soy la excepción, solo tengo 6,000

–El sello que ese maldito Taira usó sobre mí me arrebató casi todo mi poder, dejándome como una basura –dijo con molestia el shogun–. Pero vinimos hasta aquí para revertir los deseos del destino.

–Es lo más importante. Más importante incluso que exterminar a los ninjas –agregó Shinzo–. Si no evitamos morir, no podremos gobernar este mundo tanto como deseamos –dijo sonriendo.

–Quiero suponer que con la información que has recolectado ya has encontrado el lugar. Mi querido hijo Tenma y el joven Kazuhiro no han dejado de hacer misiones de exploración –comentó Masamune, mirando al Shogun.

–Aún no hemos recolectado suficiente información –respondió Samuro. De entre sus ropajes sacó un pergamino. Se notaba bastante viejo y algo maltratado–. Y mi hijo también está haciendo misiones de exploración, así que no molestes con eso.

–Kenta se fue con su novia y amigos a matar ninjas, no a explorar…si yo fuera veinte años más joven habría ido con ellos a divertirme también –bromeó Masamune.

–Da lo mismo –obvió el shogun. Tomó el pergamino y lo desplegó sobre la mesa para que lo pudieran ver.

No era tan extenso como los que en otro momento mostró, sin embargo este era diferente al no contener tantas letras, pues no hay relatos en este, sino un mapa. Pocas letras describían lo que marcaba, pues, en cierta zona del mapa estaba el símbolo de la cara de una mujer llorando.

–Este mapa es tan viejo. No entiendo nada, no puedo compararlo con los mapas que hemos conseguido de los ninjas, ni con los informes de exploración –explicó Samuro–. Lo único que puedo deducir es que no esta tan lejos como podemos pensar. Y claramente debe estar dentro de los territorios que alguna vez dominaron los Minamoto.

–Eso no es muy claro. Los Minamoto dominaron la mitad de este continente. Técnicamente puede estar oculta en cualquier lugar –alegó Masamune cruzado de brazos.

–No en cualquier lugar –habló Shinzo–. Aquí dice " _Oculta dentro del **Gigante Verde** , resguardada por ríos y escondida entre un bosque de un solo camino_" –leyó una leyenda en el pergamino.

–¿Gigante Verde? –cuestionó sin entender.

–Los Minamoto eran muy religiosos y amantes de la naturaleza. El Gigante Verde debe ser alguna clase de planta, quizás un árbol muy grande –sugirió Samuro.

–Bien, solo tenemos que encontrar un árbol gigante que esté protegido por ríos y dentro de un bosque inexpugnable. Todo este continente está plagado de bosques y ríos. No lo encontraremos tan fácil –bufó el daimyo de la nodachi.

–Tendremos que hacer un cambio en nuestra exploración. Nos hemos enfrascado en identificar a las naciones ninjas que son un potencial peligro, y no nos hemos interesado en encontrar lo que tanto deseamos, amigos. A partir de mañana dejaremos las misiones de reconocimiento militar a los otros cuatro clanes. Los nuestros se encargaran únicamente de encontrar ese árbol –dijo el shogun con seriedad.

–Estoy de acuerdo, mientras más pronto la hallemos mejor para nosotros. Aun así hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado aun –comento Shinzo.

–¿De qué se trata? –cuestionaron los otros dos ancianos.

–¿Qué pasará cuando bebamos de esa agua y haga lo que tiene que hacer? ¿Qué pasará con los otros cuatro daimyos? Ellos también querrán un poco de ese "secreto"

–¿Crees que vamos a darles algo a esos cuatro imbéciles? –rio enormemente Masamune.

–No olvides, Shinzo. Yuu Mori, Nobunaga Oda, Takehiko Shimazu y Kamagure Takeda son solo herramientas –sentenció con una sonrisa únicamente perversa–. Cuando bebamos de la fuente **Lagrima de Diosa** , y volvamos a ser tan fuertes como los fuimos en nuestra juventud, nos deshacemos de ellos.

–Este mundo es muy pequeño para siete daimyos. Tres son más que suficientes –agregó Masamune riendo con una sonrisa puramente malvada.

–¿Y tu hijo? –Shinzo se mostraba más serio. No es que la idea no le agradará, más bien es que prefería analizar cada detalle. Esa pregunta se la dirigió a Samuro.

–¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? –arqueo la ceja sin entender.

–El joven Kenta ha desarrollado un gran afecto, diría que es amor, por la hija de Kamagure, Hikari Takeda. ¿Qué pasará cuando "eliminemos" a su padre?

–Kenta tendrá dos opciones: convence a su novia de unirse al clan Ashikaga o tendrá que matarla –respondió tranquilamente.

–Luego tenemos a Nobunaga Oda. Yo no subestimaría a ese muchacho, diría que de los cuatro él es el más peligroso. No por nada luchó solo contra los Taira por mucho tiempo, ganó las guerras de su padre y sobrevivió. Y luego tenemos a Yuu y Akame Mori. Un par de locas peligrosas –expuso Shinzo.

–No te preocupes por Yuu –aseguró Masamune tranquilamente–. Tengo espías en su residencia. Ella le envió una carta personal al traidor Fujigawara, usando como mensajera a Ren Fukui.

–¿Por qué diablos no nos habías dicho eso antes? –objetó algo molesto el shogun.

–Porque quería esperar –respondió riendo–. Escuchen. Todos sabemos bien que Yuu está obsesionada con el Demonio Sombra. Aquí solo hay dos opciones. Ella quiere reunirse otra vez con él, lo cual terminará con ella muerta por que ese sujeto es un demente o nosotros la acusamos de traición y la ejecutamos bajo la "ley" –explicó–. Sugiero esperar a que ella misma encuentre su perdición en manos del Demonio Sombra.

–¿Me estás diciendo que los campeones que enviamos a por él no podrán vencerlo?... Ya entiendo, por eso me pediste que no enviara a Kazuki ni a Kazuma, querías que enviara campeones menos poderosos –cuestionó el shogun.

–Les seré sinceros. Shinzo, tu campeón, Tetsuo, es demasiado débil.

–Lo sé, soy consciente de eso. Pero fue lo único que me quedó después de la guerra –dijo tranquilamente.

–Ren Fukui es muy fuerte y muy hábil, no lo niego. Pero ella tiene órdenes de su ama de no intervenir en un combate contra el Demonio Sombra –entonces suspiró–. No obstante luego esta Tomoe, esa mujer si es un riesgo, es muy fuerte… quizás la samurái más fuerte de todas. Si tenemos suerte ella no será suficiente para vencer al Fujigawara. Dejaremos la puerta abierta para que Yuu muera en sus manos después…

–Luego "eliminamos" a su hija y nos ganamos de enemigos a Nobunaga, quien tiene bajo su mando a Tomoe –agregó Shinzo poco convencido.

–¿Te preocupan los campeones? –alegó serio Masamune–. Tengo a Jubei de mi lado.

–Y yo tengo a Kazuki bajo mi mando. Él es el campen más poderoso de todos y me es leal hasta la muerte…

–Sí, y yo tengo aun gigante inútil bajo mi mando. Los Shimazu tienen a Kazuma Ishigawa, quien no le pide nada a Kazuki. También a Ayako Sendo. Los Takeda a Sato Imagawa y Yuu Mori a Ren Fukui. Además tú ordenaste liberar al psicópata de Gadi Enoshima, quien también está bajo el mando de los Shimazu.

–¿Y crees que no lo hice deliberadamente? –le miró con seriedad el shogun–. Desde un principio sabía que tendríamos que eliminar a los demás clanes, por eso me encargue de dejar dentro del clan Shimazu a un bomba de tiempo… a Gadi –sonrió de lado.

–No lo entiendo –dijo Masamune.

–Gadi Enoshima no es diferente a Hideo Fujigawara. Ambos se ganaron a pulso el título de Demonio. Cuando llegué el momento ordenaré a Gadi que acabe con los Shimazu.

–¿Y cómo lograras que te obedezca? –preguntó Shinzo.

–De la misma forma que doblegué al Demonio Sombra. Le ofreceré algo que no podrá negar. Aceptará, estoy seguro. El Demonio de Hielo se postrará a mis pies y me será leal solo a mí. Con él y Kazuki acabaremos con los campeones que no se nos unan. Y cuando bebamos de la fuente Lagrima de Diosa, volveremos a ser los samurái más fuertes de todos.

–Los tres Dioses Samurái que acabaron con el clan Taira –dijeron Masamune y Shinzo al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

–¡Y acabar con los ninjas no podrá ser más fácil, pues además tendremos a las bestias con cola de nuestro lado! –exclamó el Shogun levantándose rápidamente y desenvainado su katana.

–¡Seremos invencibles! ¡El título de Dios Samurái será poco para lo que seremos! –exclamó también Masamune desenvainando su nodachi

–¡Hokakus y Bijus, fundidos en nuestras espadas, empuñadas por nuestro poder rejuvenecido! –agregó Shinzo desenvainado su katana.

Un aura terriblemente oscura se cernió sobre el lugar. La torre misma tembló ligeramente ante un poder invisible que emanaba de esas tres armas. Son lo Hokakus que cada uno de ellos poseen encerrado en sus armas.

Detrás de Shinzo se vió una enorme y corpulenta figura ataviada con una armadura samurái, alas y su nariz alargada lo delataron, el hokaku de Shinzo es un **tengu.** Aun costado de Masamune apareció una gran y enorme silueta, destacan sus enormes brazos y cortas piernas, así como sus cuernos, el hokaku de Masamune es un **Oni**. Sobre Samuro levita una silueta espectral y esquelética, cubierta con un manto oscuro, el hokaku de Samuro es un **shinigami**

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	27. Capítulo 27: Jinchuriki en problemas

**Capítulo 27: Jinchuriki en problemas**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País de los campos de arroz.**

Nos hayamos de regreso con el grupo de samuráis que decidieron ir tras Orochimaru. Tras la derrota de Kido y Miyuki por parte de los ninjas Tamui y Zana días atrás, el grupo decidió parar momentáneamente su búsqueda para que pudieran descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas. Lograron llegar a una pequeña aldea cultivadora de arroz y se apoderaron de una vieja casa para descansar.

–¡Ya podemos irnos! –exclamó Reiko levantándose de un viejo sofá–. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso –la hija de Shinzo Tokugawa vestía solo ropa interior, color rojo por cierto, se había despojado de su armadura y armas para descansar. Presumiendo su sensual y atlética figura. Poco le importaba la presencia de dos hombres con ella–. Esta misión se está prologando más de lo necesario. Si sigo perdiendo tiempo mi hermano dejará de confiar en mí.

–No estamos aquí por usted, señorita Reiko –objetó Sato de manera apacible. El arquero samurái, campeón del clan Takeda. A diferencia de los demás miembros de su equipo él no se despojó de su armadura–. La señorita Miyuki y Kido aún no se han recuperado completamente de sus heridas. Debemos esperar.

–¿Lo dices por mí, o por el niño? –alegó Miyuki de forma seria la bella samurái de cabello cobrizo. Ella también carecía de su armadura. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas al igual que varias banditas sobre su rostro y algunos moratones todavía persisten en ella–. Yo estoy más que lista para regresar a la búsqueda de ese par de ninjas. Les voy a cobrar con intereses lo que hicieron.

–Precipitar un encuentro sin meditarlo es la mejor forma de volver a fracasar, señorita Miyuki –aconsejó sato suspirando ante las personalidades tan similar de ese par de chicas.

–No me hables con tus tontos refranes de monje, Sato. Si te dedicaras a entrenar más a ese niño no nos hubieran vencido tan fácilmente –recriminó mientras señalaba despectivamente a Kido–. Fue por él que perdimos, esa mujer lo venció fácilmente.

–A ti también te patearon el culo, Miyuki. No culpes al niño por eso –agregó a manera de burla Reiko mientras reía.

–¡Cállate, Reiko! –exclamó ofendida. Al instante se levantó de donde estaba– . ¡Ya no perdamos más tiempo y vamos a por esos hijos de perra, a los dos los voy a matar! –aseguró de forma molesta mientras se iba a su habitación para prepararse.

–¡No se diga más! –sonrió Reiko complacida–. Sato, niño. Nos largamos, regresamos a la búsqueda de ese sujeto –al igual que su amiga ella también se fue a su habitación.

–Estas jóvenes nunca entenderán el verdadero camino del samurái –suspiró Sato levantándose. Luego volvió la mirada a su apreciado alumno, quien no había hablado en toda la mañana. Solo había estado sentado mirando al jardín mientras con una tela pulía su espada y armadura–. ¿Estás bien, Kido?

–…Si, sensei, estoy listo para regresar a la misión –respondió mirándolo sobre su hombro. Sato asintió y salió de la casa–. Quizás la señorita Miyuki tenga razón. No fui rival para esa mujer durante el combate, me venció fácilmente –suspiró agachando la mirada.

Mientras miraba su espada esta reflejó una silueta en su hoja, al tiempo que un pequeño chillido emanaba de ella. Este era el hokaku de Kido, o mejor dicho, la hokaku.

–Sabita –suspiró–. Siempre me subestiman, siempre creen que no puedo estar al nivel. El único que ha confiado en mí es Sato-sensei. Ahora que perdí contra esa mujer, pues, creo que tienen motivos para creer que soy débil, ¿no? –se notaba mucho la decepción en él.

El chillido volvió a sonar, aunque un poco más alto y más contantes. Dicho sonido es como el que emitiría un pequeño roedor. Y es que Sabita es eso precisamente.

–Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad? Sé que tienes ganas de volver a luchar –sonrió acariciando el filo de la espada–. Quisiera tener tu espíritu de lucha.

Una vez más chilló la hokaku, aunque más fuerte esta vez, cual si le gritara algo.

–…Si… ¿Si? –de un salto se levantó–. Claro que sí, tienes razón. Sato-sensei jamás me habría elegido como su alumno si no viera algo en mí. Ese gran samurái tiene toda su confianza en mí, no puedo decepcionarlo solo por una derrota. Tengo que demostrarle que soy digno de sus enseñanzas –sonrió agitando de lado a lado su arma–. Gracias, Sabita. Siempre sabes cómo animarme –miró su hombro, donde la silueta de su hokaku apareció. Sabita es una erizo de arena, un ser místico que aparece en los desiertos de las tierras del clan Takeda.

Sin que lo supiera, Sato había escuchado todo lo que él dijo. El campeón samurái no podía estar más orgulloso de su alumno, que, aunque ocasionalmente flaqueaba, siempre se levantaba más fuerte que antes.

–Al menos he hecho algo bueno en estos años. Ese niño no lo sabe, pero puede convertirse en un gran samurái si camina por la senda de la luz y sigue el verdadero camino del samurái –musitó para si el sensei para luego cerrar la puerta y salir.

Al mismo tiempo otra reunión se llevaba a cabo. Ahora nos hayamos en una de las más grandes y ocultas guaridas del ninja Orochimaru. Quien se encontraba en una gran sala, sentado tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de té, en compañía de su fiel sirviente, Kabuto. Pero había mas personas en ese lugar.

–¿Y bien? ¿Me vas explicar por qué me enviaste a otro país a rescatar a esta tercia de inútiles? –cuestiono Sasuke Uchiha de pie frente a Orochimaru. Y por tercia de inútiles se refiere a Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo.

–¡Oye! ¿A quién llamas inútil, imbécil? –alegó ofendido el peliblanco.

–Nunca dije imbécil. Pero si, también eres imbécil –agregó Sasuke sin mirarlo. Luego volvió la mirada a Orochimaru– ¿Y quiénes son ese par? –señaló a dos personas que estaban sentados en un sofá mirando la reunión.

–Sasuke, te presento a dos nuevos miembros de mi organización. Tamui y Zana –presentó Orochimaru a los que estaban sentados. Aquel par de hermanos que vencieron a los samurái días atrás, quienes trabajan para Orochimaru como asesinos.

–¿Este es su alumno? Señor Orochimaru –cuestionó sonriendo Tamui. Mirando detalladamente al Uchiha–. No parece tan impresionante como lo describió –dijo mirando desafiante a Sasuke.

–No se ve muy intimidante, pero es muy guapo –dijo con una voz muy coqueta Zana. Mientras pasaba su mirada por Sasuke de pies a cabeza y se mordía el labio–. Me gustan los jóvenes como él, fríos y rudos.

Tamui miró de reojo a su hermana, Sasuke la ignoró, Suigetsu sonrió y Karin gruñó claramente celosa. Fue pues que Orochimaru se levantó.

–No tomen a la ligera a Sasuke, después de todo es un miembro del clan Uchiha. Tiene una ascendencia de grandes y poderosos ninjas que lo respaldan –dijo sonriendo perverso–. Por cierto, este par de ninjas que ven han tenido ya la experiencia de derrotar a un par de samuráis.

–¿Vencieron a un samurái? –exclamaron con sorpresa Suigetsu, Jugo y Karin.

–No, no, no –rio Zana presumida–. Vencimos a dos samuráis. Los humillamos.

–¿A sí? –Cuestionó Sasuke cruzado de brazos y con su seria mirada–. ¿Si los humillaron porque estas cubierta con vendas? –se refería a Zana, quien tenía sus manos y brazos cubiertos con vendas, esto ante las heridas que le causó el último ataque de Kido.

–Fue solo un descuido, no fue nada. Igual ese niño tonto terminó el suelo –respondió un poco avergonzada desviando la mirada.

–Dudo mucho que los samuráis con los que se enfrentaron fueran fuertes. Nosotros nos topamos con uno muy poderoso y luchamos contra él. Es más, estoy seguro que es de los samurái más fuertes que hay –presumió Suigetsu, refiriéndose a su encuentro con Hideo. Y decía que era el más fuerte solo por orgullo no porque lo supiera.

–Eso no lo mencionaste, Sasuke –dijo Kabuto mirando con seriedad al Uchiha–. ¿Háblanos de eso?

–No hay nada de qué hablar –respondió tajante–. De camino aquí nos topamos con un samurái, o algo así, decía que era un ronin, no sé qué sea eso. Suigetsu lo enfrentó y terminaron luchando, luego Karin y Jugo entrar al combate también. A los tres los dejó mordiendo el suelo. Tienen suerte que ese sujeto era un pacifista y los perdonó. Aun no entiendo para que quieres a estos tres inútiles –explicó Sasuke. Obviando el hecho que él no quiso luchar contra Hideo.

–Que interesante, eso es bueno, en parte –aseguró Orochimaru–. El motivo para formar a este grupo es muy sencillo –regresó a su asiento y bebió de su té–. Ustedes seis tienen la misión de buscar y enfrentar a los samurái que deambulan cerca de esta zona, los mismos que Tamui y Zana enfrentaron.

–¿No los mataron? ¿Entonces de que presumen? –alegó Karin cruzando los brazos.

–Fue por ciertos motivos que los dejamos vivir –replicó Tamui con seriedad. Omitiendo el hecho que huyeron ante la llegada de Reiko y Sato.

–Sea como sea. Es algo bueno después de todo –llamó Orochimaru para que se callaran y lo oyeran a él–. Su misión es encontrarlos, enfrentarlo y capturarlos –todos se sorprendieron con esa última parte del plan.

–¿Capturarlos? –Cuestionaron Sasuke y Tamui– ¿Por qué? No sería mejor simplemente matarlos.

–Sí, lo seria. Pero tengo mucho más interés en que los capturen y los traigan aquí para poder experimentar con ellos y conocer mejor sus habilidades –sonrió sacando su larga lengua y lamió sus labios–. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso, o es que no se creen capaces de capturarlos?

Entre los integrantes del nuevo equipo se miraron entre sí, buscando a alguno que dudara. Pero ninguno estuvo dispuesto a negarse. Todos asintieron.

–Perfecto, estoy seguro que pronto habrán capturado a eso samuráis y me los traerán. Cuando lo logren entonces les daré una misión más difícil. Por ahora eso es todo, dense prisa –ordenó la serpiente sonriendo más que complacido. Lo seis asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la guardia, sin embargo, Orochimaru les detuvo para agregar algo más antes que se fueran–. Olvidé mencionarlo. Sasuke, como mi alumno tu estas al mando del equipo.

–Perfecto, lo que faltaba, seguir las órdenes de un niño –bufó Tamui.

–Yo no tengo problemas en seguir las ordenes de este bombón como él –sonrió coqueta Zana guiñándole el ojo a Sasuke.

–¡Zana! –gruñó Tamui-

–Zorra –musitó Karin molesta.

Pero poco le importaba eso a Sasuke, ya se había encaminado a salir sin importarle si le seguían o no.

–¿Confía en él, mi señor? –cuestionó Kabuto a Orochimaru cuando se habían ido–. Sasuke Uchiha no es alguien de quien podamos fiarnos.

–Estoy seguro que Sasuke está listo para esto. Enfrentarse con los samurái le ayudara a mejorar sus habilidades más rápido. Luego podremos ir tras los akatsukis –respondió completamente convencido de su plan.

 **05 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

Todo parecía tranquilo en una de las ciudades más importantes del país del rayo. La gente deambulaba por las calles haciendo sus tareas cotidianas en santa paz. Hasta que un gran estruendo se escuchó en toda la ciudad. En el edificio más grande un estallido había destrozado los pisos superiores. Entre las ruinas de esa zona dos siluetas ataviadas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas aparecieron entre el humo y el fuego.

–Creo que te excediste un poco, Kakuzu, amigo mío –dijo riendo Hidan mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de un ninja con su mano izquierda, pues la derecha estaba cercenada y la llevaba colgando de su cintura para poder cocerla después.

–El ataque lo hizo ella, no yo. Solo fue cuestión de contraatacar –dijo con seriedad el ninja zombi mientras miraba desde la cima hasta el suelo y una de sus marionetas regresaba a su cuerpo–. ¿Ya no hay más ninjas que puedan estorbar o seguirnos?

–No, creo que ya mate a todos. Mira que son tontos e inservibles. Quinces ninjas asesinados y solo pudieron cortarme un brazo –dijo para luego echarse a reír cual si de un chiste se tratase–. Oye, ¿puede cocerme el brazo ahora?

–Ahora no. No hay tiempo, debemos capturar a la mujer jinchuriki cuanto antes –negó mientras trataba de divisar algo en el suelo.

–¡Oye, fuiste tú quien la arrojó por la ventana! Esa pobre infeliz debe estar muerta por la caída –exclamó bufando–. Volviendo al tema. ¿No te da vergüenza deambular con tu compañero mutilado?

–Si, en eso tienes razón. Me da mucha vergüenza que seas mi compañero –alegó dándole la menor importancia a Hidan–. Hubiera preferido al imbécil de Deidara.

–¡Pues vete al diablo, zombi malagradecido! Yo soy más fuerte que Deidara, te recuerdo que soy inmortal –exclamó ofendido.

–Me importa un carajo. Tu inmortalidad es proporcional a tu estupidez –entonces la mirada del zombi se fijó en su objetivo–. ¡Allí está!

En el suelo pudo ver a Yugito Nii, la jinchuriki del dos colas. Una hermosa rubia de ojos oscuros. Se notaba herida y adolorida. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba cubierta de sangre por una herida en su frente, sus brazos tenían quemaduras y contenía su abdomen por causa de un golpe contundente. A duras penas logró levantarse e intentar huir.

–¡Vamos por ella! –ordenó Kakuzu.

–Mejor ve tú, debo encontrar aguja e hilo para coserme cual ropa vieja –intentó regresar al interior del edificio para buscar lo que necesitaba.

–¡Te dije que vamos por ella, pedazo de animal! –rápidamente le quitó el brazo del cinturón y lo arrojó por el aire hacia la calle.

–¡Hijo de puta, mi brazo! –no tuvo más opción que saltar a por su miembro perdido.

Curiosamente, con o sin intención, el brazo de Hidan llegó hasta Yugito y la golpeo en la cabeza derribándola. Al ver un brazo la gente que miraba la escena comenzó a huir y vaciar las calles.

–Dios, eso me dolió –se quejó la rubia contenido el dolor en su cabeza y volviendo a levantarse. Para luego ver que la habían golpeado con un brazo cercenado– ¿Quiénes son estos monstruos? –dijo un poco asustada para seguir corriendo y tratando de escapar.

Para tener mayores posibilidades creó una gran nube de humo y luego escapó por una de las puertas cercanas de la ciudad. Hidan y Kakuzu llegaron a ese punto en el que la habían derribado para darse cuenta que ella no estaba y le habían perdido la pista. Aunque al menos Hidan pudo recuperar su brazo.

–¡Eres un hijo de puta, Kakuzu! –exclamó volviendo a asir su brazo a su cinturón–. Que no entiendes que no puedo perder mis partes.

–¿Entonces de que te sirve ser inmortal si no puedes usar refacciones? –cuestionó el zombi tratando de adivinar la dirección en la que la rubio huyó.

–Pues a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un cúmulo de diferentes cadáveres, yo soy único y solo uso piezas originales –dijo con presunción.

Rápidamente Kakuzu lo tomó por el cuello y lo jaló hasta él.

–Ya me tienes harto, Hidan. Deja de ser tan inservible y encuentra a esa zorra –le dijo gruñendo–. Tengo mucho dinero que cobrar y no puedo seguir perdiendo mi tiempo de esta manera.

–Relájate, tarde o temprano la hallaremos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo hay dos villas alrededor de esta ciudad –dijo Hidan sonriendo a pesar del enfurecimiento de su compañero–. Por cierto, te apesta la boca, ¿no usas dentífrico?

Kakuzu solo gruñó enormemente a punto de estallar y querer asesinar a su compañero. No obstante logró tener una mejor idea antes de eso.

–Hidan. Si la encuentras te dejaré que hagas con ella lo que quieras, siempre y cuando no la mates –trató de relajarse un poco y lo soltó.

–¿l-lo que quiera, lo que yo quiera? –sonrió con un brillo en los ojos.

–¡Si, carajo! Lo que quieras –aseguró.

–¡Entonces a qué diablos estamos esperando, vamos a por ella! –cual si fuera un gran premio lo que le espera comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en una de las aldeas cercanas a la ciudad un grupo de seis samuráis llegaban con la única misión de encontrar a la mujer llamada Yugito Nii, de la cual tienen la descripción. Durante toda la mañana, Yura, Miri y Ayako se encargaron de reunir información, dejando bien claro a los hombres del grupo que debían esperarlas en la posada hasta que regresaran. Esto porque estaban seguras que podrían sacarle información a cualquiera usando sus encantos femeninos.

–Me cago en la puta, mira que hermosísimo paisaje de putas montañas, malditos ríos y cuanta mierda se pueda apreciar en este jodido país alejado de todo. Qué maravilla –dijo Gadi con un gran sarcasmo y aburrimiento mientras miraba por una ventana del lugar en el que estaban.

–Es una geografía muy interesante y bella. Si pudiera, me gustaría pintar un cuadro de esa cascada que vimos ayer. Desde un viejo árbol que vi se tendría una imagen preciosa –comentó Akira mientras bebía un té y leía un pequeño libro.

–¿Eres artista o qué? –cuestionó Gadi arqueando la ceja.

–Así es. Ese es el talento que elegí cuando me convertí en samurái –explicó tranquilamente.

–Ya veo. Bueno, en mis tiempos no todos los samurái teníamos la oportunidad de aprender un talento, había una puta guerra y todas las tierras estaban ardiendo –dijo riendo Gadi.

–No creo que eso tenga mucho que ver, señor Gadi. Aun durante la guerra muchos samurái tenían la oportunidad de aprender un talento –agregó Hiroshi mientras comía un tazón de ramen.

–¿Tienes que tragar algo en todas las posadas o restaurante por los que pasamos? dejaras pobre a la joven Miri –arqueo la ceja al verlo comer su segundo tazón de ramen–. Volviendo al tema. Sí, puede que tengas razón. Algunos clanes tenía la suficiente paz para eso, no obstante, les recuerdo que el glorioso, poderoso y terriblemente honorable Clan Enoshima era uno de los más leales y allegados al infame Clan Taira. Nunca tuvimos la suficiente paz para el ocio –sonrió bebiendo de su té–. Supongo que habrán escuchado acerca **Masahiko Enoshima**.

Hiroshi, quien poco de historia podía saber miró a su versado y estudioso amigo.

–Sí, he escuchado y leído acerca de ese hombre. Era uno de los cuatro Dioses Samurái al servicio del Shogun Taira, junto a Samuro Ashikaga en aquel tiempo. Fue el primero de los cuatro en perecer durante la guerra, y dio comienzo al conflicto entre los Taira y la Alianza Samurái. Si mal no recuerdo fue asesinado por el temido Demonio Sombra, Hideo Fujigawara –explicó Akira tranquilamente.

–¡Correcto! Pero que niño tan más estudioso tenemos aquí. Debería ponerte una estrellita en la frente –dijo carcajeándose.

–¿A qué viene la pregunta y la mención de ese hombre? aunque es obvio que eran miembro de su clan –cuestionó Hiroshi.

–Por algo muy curioso que les he querido decir, y aprovecharé que su linda maestra no está aquí. Es algo que aprendí hace quince años, cuando tenía más o menos la edad de ustedes. Verán, Masahiko era un samurái muy poderoso, él seguía el "verdadero camino del samurái". Y fue precisamente esa ideología lo que lo hizo perecer ante un poderoso samurái que no sigue el "verdadero camino del samurái" Masahiko fue asesinado frente a su hijo y todo su clan, justo en el templo del clan Enoshima. Ese día aprendí una valiosa lección. Si sigues "El verdadero camino del samurái" vas a morir, así de fácil. No debemos limitarnos por esas estúpidas siete virtudes que todo samurái debería tener –dijo sonriendo. Ante un par de jóvenes que les miraban extrañados e incomodos, pues básicamente les decía que debían olvidar todas las enseñanzas de su maestra.

–¿Qué pasó con el hijo de Masahiko? –preguntó Hiroshi.

–Era un chico muy tonto, se creía todas las idioteces que su padre le inculcó. Esa noche intentó salvar a su padre de la furia del Demonio Sombra, pero no lo logró, se llevó una enorme herida en el pecho que casi lo mata. El chico se volvió loco por la desesperación y el dolor de ver a todo su clan destruido, pues fue testigo de cómo el Demonio le cortaba la cabeza a su padre y la exhibía como un premio en el templo sagrado del clan. Días después ese chico entendió que si quería vivir y ser más fuerte no debía ser como su padre, no. Debía ser como el Demonio Sombra, despiadado y sanguinario, ese es el camino que nos guía hasta un gran poder.

–Todo aquel que sigue la senda de la oscuridad está destinado a nunca encontrar saciedad ni felicidad –objetó con seriedad Akira.

–Eso dicen, pero es mentira. Ese chico luchó y entrenó sin descanso con una sola meta en mente, ganarse el título de "Demonio" y lo logró tan solo cinco años después. Logró igualar al Demonio Sombra a quien tanto comenzó a admirar –aseguro con una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Cómo sabe que es mentira? –cuestionó Hiroshi interesado en lo que decía.

–Porque la verdadera felicidad se consigue con la miseria de otros –entonces se levantó de la mesa y se abrió la camisa, para revelar una enorme cicatriz–. Les puedo asegurar que todo lo que digo es verdad y posible. Yo soy el hijo de Masahiko y he recorrido por quince años la senda de la oscuridad, y ahora solo conozco la felicidad, la alegría, la diversión y el poder.

Sí, estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad o de alegría, era una sonrisa de locura y perversidad sin igual. Los jóvenes que lo acompañaban solo pudieron temblar ante lo que habían escuchado y miraban.

–Si lo desean, yo puedo guiarlos por la senda de la oscuridad y convertirlos en samuráis poderosos e invencibles –ofreció mirándolos con ojos llenos de ambición y locura.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	28. Capítulo 28: Tres facciones, un objetivo

**Capítulo 28: Tres facciones, un objetivo**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

Se escucha el jadeo y resuello de una mujer. Entre los bosques corre una rubia a toda velocidad, al menos a la velocidad que puede moverse. Se nota cansada y herida. La sangre cubre parte de su rostro y con su mano se cubre el costado izquierdo.

–Dios, dios, ya no puedo más –se decía así misma. Se detiene un momento junto a un árbol para tomarse un respiro–. Al menos creo que perdí a ese par de dementes.

Agotada decidió sentarse un momento y poder curar sus heridas, para su suerte lleva consigo vendas y ungüentos medicinales, que si bien, no la van a curar por completo, servirán para que el dolor mengue.

–Esos sujetos son akatsukis. Han venido a por mí y el dos colas. No sé qué pretenden pero no debo dejarme capturar –se decía mientras se quitaba la blusa para rodear su torso con unas vendas–. ¡Duele! –gruñó apretando los dientes–. Me rompieron una costilla.

Tras sufrir logró vendar sus heridas, incluida el corte en su frente. Vió en todas direcciones para asegurarse que no había nadie cerca, suspiró aliviada estaba a salvo.

–¡Ven, gatita, gatita, ven gatita, gatita! –se escuchó la singular voz de Hidan acercarse.

–¿Qué tan estúpido eres, Hidan? Si vas por el jodido bosque gritando su nombre nunca la encontraremos –refunfuñó Kakuzu.

–Relájate, Kakuzu. Se lo que hago, solo deja que yo me encargue –aseguró despreocupado mientras volvía a llamarla.

–Mierda, están cerca –Con cautela se asomó por un lado del árbol para verlos. Estaban a algunos metros de ella. Miró bien la distancia y pensó que podía alejarse ágilmente ocultándose entre el follaje de los árboles

Dio un gran salto para subir a las rapas y comenzar a correr saltando de una a otra, hasta que un cuchillo voló muy cerca de ella hiriéndola en la mejilla.

–¡¿A dónde vas, preciosa?! –gritó Hidan desde la distancia–. ¡La fiesta apenas está comenzando!

–Tendré que arriesgarme otra vez –gruñó furiosa mientras contenía la herida en su mejilla que no tardó en sangrar. De un salto bajó del árbol y encaró a los dos ninjas siniestros.

–Parece que quiere jugar. No bajes la guardia –sugirió Kakuzu mientras una de su marionetas de elementos emergía de su espalda.

–Relájate, yo me ocuparé de esto –sonrió maliciosamente Hidan tomando su guadaña.

–Solo esta vez, tendremos que ayudarnos mutuamente –susurró Yugito mientras se arrodillaba llevando sus manos al suelo.

Fue pues que una llama azul la cubrió por completo en un instante, sus ojos se tornaron blancos y su cabello se liberó de la cinta que lo ataba. La figura del poderoso Nibi apareció detrás de ella.

–Va a usar el poder del dos colas –alertó Kakuzu–. Atacaremos los dos, no debemos dar cabida a errores.

–¿A caso no confías en mí? –cuestionó Hidan, dejando de lado su típica sonrisa y tornándose más serio al ver el poder que Yugito invocaba.

Yugito fue la primera en saltar al ataque, seguida de Hidan. Esta vez ambos akatsukis no se andarían con rodeos, atacarían con todo al igual que ella.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña aldea, los ninjas de la hoja se reunían en un restaurante para planear sus movimientos. Los jóvenes estaban sentados en una mesa, discutiendo sobre lo que debían hacer, por otro lado, fuera del recinto, Gai y Kakashi hablaban de algo más. Para evitar problemas, Kakashi decidió confiarle a Gai el verdadero motivo de la misión, revelándole que buscan a un jinchuriki.

–Kakashi, esto es muy delicado –decía la bestia verde en un tono muy bajo a su amigo–. Lo que estamos haciendo es invadir a otra nación para robarle a su jinchuriki. Se me ocurren muchos escenarios en los que esto sale mal. Los ninjas de esta nación son muy bélicos.

–Lo sabemos, Gai. Pero estas son ordenes de la Hokage y su alianza con el Kazekage. Antes que todo, los akatsukis son el principal de los problemas, si están recolectando jinchurikis no puede ser para algo bueno –explicaba el ninja copia.

–Eso lo hace a un más reprobable –musitó con cierta informidad–. Lady Tsunade está jugando con fuego .Esto no nos concierne, si los akatsukis van a capturar a esa jinchuriki que los ninjas de la nube la protejan.

–La Hokage sabe lo que hace perfectamente, estoy seguro que ha medido y previsto todos los riesgos –objetó Kakashi–. ¿Acaso no confías en ella?

–Claro que confío en la Hokage, no por nada es una Sannin. Pero, lo que me perturba es que…es que –Gai parecía titubear, como si también ocultara algo–. Danzo tenía razón.

–¿Qué? –Kakashi no entendía a que se refería, pero con la mención de ese hombre no podía ser algo bueno–. ¿De qué hablas Gai?

–Hace algunos días, antes de que iniciáramos esta misión, Kurenai, Azuma y yo estábamos reunidos en un restaurante, y Danzo se acercó a nosotros. Me preguntó a mí lo que había ocurrido en la aldea de la arena con el kazekage, como es normal, me negué a revelar información. El solo rio, nos miró a los tres y no hizo una advertencia –reveló con seriedad.

–Ese sujeto y su manía por el misterio, ¿qué les advirtió? –insistió Kakashi.

–Nos dijo que Tsunade comenzaría actuar de manera impulsiva por que ocultaba un plan con el Kazekage. Un plan que de una u otra manera le causaría terribles problemas a la aldea y a todo el país del fuego. No le di importancia, ese sujeto siempre ha sido un paranoico, pero, ahora me entero de esto…sinceramente no se que pensar.

–Ese maldito. ¿Cómo se enteró del plan? –musitó Kakashi con seriedad.

–El problema es que si sigue teniendo la razón convencerá al consejo de que Tsunade no es la correcta para el cargo de Hokage, y cuando menos lo esperemos tendremos a ese loco al frente de la aldea –explicó su verdadero temor.

–Entiendo, pero no debemos preocuparnos por ahora. Lo que importa es la misión, cuando volvamos a la aldea hablaremos con Tsunade sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? –no era el momento para pensar en otras cosas, primero debían salir de esa situación y luego podrían preocuparse por Danzo.

–A todo esto, ¿Cómo pretendes convencer a esa jinchuriki para que venga con nosotros?

–Eso está solucionado –miró por la ventana al interior del restaurante, justo donde estaba Naruto–. Él se encargará de eso.

El plan no le podía parecer más inverosímil a Gai el poderoso, pero que más opción tenía que confiar en su compañero. Con un suspiró dio por finalizada la conversación y se dispusieron a regresar al interior del lugar. Pero una gran explosión proveniente del bosque los alertó.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?! –exclamó Kakashi sorprendido.

–Eso no puede ser otra cosa que un combate. ¡Neji! –llamó Gai.

Rápidamente los cinco jóvenes salieron para ver que ocurría. Neji activó su Byakugan para ver lo que ocurría en el lugar de la explosión. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor.

–Veo a tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer, parecen estar luchando… ¡Mierda, uno de ellos viste una túnica negra con nubes rojas!

–¡Akatsukis! –exclamaron todos.

–¡No hay tiempo que perder, vamos! –ordenaron los jonin.

Con esa orden los siete ninjas de la hoja se encaminaron a toda velocidad al bosque. Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo, en otra aldea cercana, se preparaban y discutían sus planes.

Miri, Yura y Ayako hablaban entre si acerca de la información que habían conseguido de los pobladores. Por otro lado Hiroshi y Akira hablaban entre sí, mientras que Gadi, sentando en una banca sonreía, solo esperando salir de ese lugar y regresara a su misión cuanto antes.

–Ese sujeto da miedo, Akira –murmuraba Hiroshi a su amigo, hablando acerca de la propuesta que les había hecho el Demonio de Hielo.

–Lo sé, a mi también me dio escalofríos cuando habló de seguir el camino de la oscuridad –respondió este mirando sobre su hombro al sonriente y demente Gadi.

–Debemos hablar con Ayako-sensei, no podemos permitir que un sujeto como él este en nuestro grupo, está loco –sugirió Hiroshi.

–Dudo que eso le importe a los daimyos. Fue le Shogun quien lo sacó de prisión, y nuestro daimyo, Lord Shimazu, lo acogió entre sus hombres. Es obvio que lo quieren en el ejército para bien o para mal.

–Pobre Miri, tener a ese Demonio como maestro debe ser un suplicio –suspiró Hiroshi.

–Diga lo que diga no puede obligarnos a seguir su estúpida ideología, solo mantengamos la distancia, y le advertiremos a Yura de sus intenciones –finalizó Akira.

–Que ni se le ocurra acerca a nuestra Yura, le cortaré la cabeza si se atreve a tocarla o a corromperla –dijo con seriedad ante la sola idea.

–Relájate, de los tres ella es la más inteligente y fuerte –finalizó con una leve sonrisa. Akira saber perfectamente que Yura es demasiado lista e integra como para dejarse envolver en la oscuridad de ese samurái.

–¡Chicos! –llamó Yura para que se acercaran–. Estamos listos para seguir la misión, tenemos indicios de dónde encontrar al objetivo.

–Que bien, ¿A dónde vamos ahora? –sonrió Gadi acercándose con su enorme y perversa sonrisa.

–Según la información que recopilamos una mujer que concuerda con la descripción que tenemos vive en una pequeña ciudad al otro lado del bosque, dicen que es una ninja fuerte y muy hábil, pero suele andar sola –explicó Ayako, como siempre mirando con seriedad a Gadi.

–Dejemos las tonterías de lado –interrumpió Gadi sacando de su bolcillo un pequeño pergamino.

–¿Qué crees que haces Enoshima? –dijo Ayako al instante.

–No tengo ganas de perder más tiempo aquí, mi espada desea luchar –sonrió y desplegó el pergamino para luego tirarlo al suelo y aplastarlo.

Una nube de humo lo cubrió al instante para luego mostrar que estaba pertrechado con su armadura y en su espalda su poderosa nodachi de la cual emana humo helado.

–¡Detente ahora, aun no vamos a entrar en combate! –se interpuso Ayako en su camino.

–¿Tú me vas a detener? –sonrió de lado y empuñó la nodachi.

Al instante Yura, Akira y Hiroshi lo rodearon mirándolo de forma amenazante y con los pergaminos que ocultan sus armas y equipo en sus manos, listos para abrirlos.

–Gadi, basta. Esta misión está bajo el mando de la señora Ayako, y la vas a obedecer quieras o no –agregó Miri molesta.

–Eres tan diferente a tu padre –suspiró Gadi mirando a Miri de reojo–. ¿No has aprendido nada de mí?

–¿Además de meterme en problemas o como irrespetar a otros? No, no he aprendido nada de ti. Ahora cállate y obedece.

En ese momento las explosiones provenientes del bosque fueron escuchadas en ese lugar también. Los samurái se alertaron y volvieron sus miradas en esa dirección viendo la fumarola elevarse en la distancia.

–¿Qué fue eso? –cuestionaron los jóvenes.

Gadi poco se interesó en eso, hasta que su espada brilló un poco y reflejó la imagen de una criatura en su filo, esta le susurró algo a Gadi.

–Mi hokaku dice que siente la presencia de una criatura poderosa en esa dirección –sonrió el samurái–. Estoy seguro que se trata de la bestia con dos colas que estamos buscando.

¿Podía ser verdad o solo era una treta del Demonio de Hielo? Los jóvenes miraron a la samurái al mando, Ayako, no harían nada si ella no lo ordenaba. Ayako Sendo, dudó un poco, detallando la sínica mirada de Gadi, al final tuvo que hacer caso de lo que dijo.

–Bien, saquen su equipo, vamos en esa dirección cuanto antes –suspiró sacando su pergamino.

Todos asistieron y tomaron sus pergaminos, los desplegaron en el suelo y al aplastarlos fueron equipados con las armas y armaduras respectivas.

–No quiero que ataquen a nadie. Atacaremos únicamente si es estrictamente necesario, ¿quedó claro? –ordenó Ayako mirando específicamente a Gadi, mientras balanceaba con gran habilidad su poderosa naginata.

Todos asintieron, incluido el Demonio de Hielo, para luego adentrarse en el bosque.

En el centro del combate una enorme columna de humo se alzaba. Desde la distancia Kakuzu observaba el lugar con dos marionetas a su lado. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que Hidan emergió del humo con su jutsu de maldición activado, se había clavado un espada en el abdomen buscando vencer a Yugito. Pero algo había fallado pues la mujer no estaba en el lugar.

–Escapó otra vez –murmuró Kakuzu–. No tenía intención de luchar, solo quería distraernos para poder escapar otra vez. Con este humo no tengo idea por donde se ha ido.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó Hidan con furia mientras su jutsu se desvanecía–. ¡Volvió a escapar! Estaba seguro que había logrado vencerla.

–Escapó del alcance de tu jutsu en el último momento. Debo admitir que es la ninja más rápida a la que he enfrentado en mucho tiempo –explicó Kakuzu–. Ya no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo Hidan, vamos a separarnos para encontrarla. Tu por allí, yo por allá, si la encuentras destrózale las piernas para que ya no pueda escapar –dijo con odio apretando sus puños.

–Entendido, amigo. La tercera será la vencida, lo juro –afirmó Hidan dejando de lado su actitud burlona y volviéndose más serio.

Ambos akatsukis se dividieron yendo en direcciones opuestas. Para suerte de Yugito ninguno de los dos notó el sutil rastro de sangre que se esparcía en una dirección diferente.

–F-funcionó –susurró con una débil voz y escondida detrás de un gran árbol. Sin embargo, tuvo un coste. En su abdomen había una herida profunda que no dejaba de sangrar. Con dificultad pudo caminar en dirección a uno de los pueblos, sin embargo aún estaban demasiado lejos, y por la forma en la que perdía sangre no le quedaba suficiente tiempo.

De regreso con el equipo de ninjas, los cuales avanzan rápidamente entre los árboles.

–¡Atención! –llamó Neji con el Byakugan activado–. Una de las presencias se debilitó y la he perdido, las otras dos se alejan en diferentes direcciones y se ocultan. No puedo identificarlas esta vez, no sé cuáles son los akatsukis. Además, percibo seis presencias más, pero…hay algo extraño con ellas.

–¿Qué pasa Neji? ¿A caso son ninjas de la nube? –preguntó Naruto a su lado.

–No, no es eso, son presencias muy pequeñas y débiles, apenas puedo ver su chakra –explicó confuso.

–Quizás sean aldeanos explorando –sugirió Lee.

–No puedo asegurarlo, son tan pequeñas que no las puedo identificar. Aunque me parecen conocidas.

–No podemos arriesgarnos a ir en una dirección equivocada –dijo Kakashi–. Nos dividiremos para cubrir mayor terreno. Naruto Sakura en esa dirección, Neji, Tenten, Lee, por allá, Gai tu ve por esa dirección y yo avanzaré al frente.

Todos asintieron y se dividieron. Por otro lado los samurái no estaban lejos ya, y se acercaban cada vez más.

–Entendido –susurró Gadi a su espada sonriendo perverso–. Mi hokaku dice que puede sentir diferentes presencia en el bosque, no está seguro cual es la más fuerte.

–¿Qué significa eso exactamente? –cuestionó Miri mirándolo de reojo.

–Que debemos separarnos –respondió Ayako quien iba al frente del grupo.

–¿Está segura de eso, sensei? –dudó Yura a su lado.

–Si Enoshima no miente, si –afirmó dudando casi por completo de lo que el decía. Sin embargo miró el filo de su naginata, la figura de su hokaku se reflejó y le susurró algo–. Mi hokaku no está segura, pero es porque la mía es de un nivel inferior al de Gadi. Tendremos que hacerle caso –todos se detuvieron al instante esperando las nuevas órdenes.

–Yura y Hiroshi, van por ese camino. Miri y Akira en esa dirección. Enoshima, tu vienes conmigo, por nada del mundo te dejaré solo –dijo de forma autoritaria.

–Yo sé que soy irresistible, cariño, pero debes dejarme ir ocasionalmente –se burló el Demonio de Hielo.

–¿A que esperan? Les he dado una orden –exclamó furiosa a los jóvenes quienes se dividieron tal y como ella lo decretó. Sin más remedio ella y Gadi avanzaron al frente.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente mientras todos los ninjas y samurái se adentraban en el bosque. Solo el destino sabe cómo terminará este día.

Naruto y Sakura llegaron a lo que parecía una vieja y abandonada granja, allí detuvieron su avance por un solo momento.

–Quizás este escondida en alguno de estos edificios. Voy a revisarlos, quédate aquí y vigila, ¿De acuerdo? –ordenó Sakura.

–De acuerdo, solo no te tardes –asintió Naruto.

La pelirosa entró en el viejo granero para buscar si había alguien allí. Mientras Naruto esperaba escuchó algo que parecía un muy leve maullido.

–¿Qué fue eso? –se dijo así mismo mirando en dirección de dónde provenía, justo en el bosque–. Siento algo, hay algo allí ¿parece un gato?

Absorto por el extraño sonido corrió en esa dirección, no sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que alguien necesitaba ayuda, olvidándose de que Sakura le pidió esperarla allí. Un par de minutos después la pelirosa salió el granero tras no encontrar a nadie.

–Parece que tendremos que seguir buscando, Naruto… ¿Naruto? –miró en todas direcciones buscando a su compañero–. ¿Dónde se metió este tonto?

–¿Te quedaste solita? –se escuchó una voz sobre ella.

Sakura volvió la mirada a la cima del granero, solo para ver una enorme Nodachi precipitarse hacia ella, por suerte logró evitarla en el último momento arrojándose a un lado. El arma chocó contra el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

–¿Quién eres? –cuestionó Sakura tomando un kunai.

– ** _Estilo de hielo, lluvia de flechas_** –agitó su nodachi y varias flechas de hielo fueron arrojadas sobre la kunoichi.

Sakura retrocedió y logró desviarlas con su kunai. El polvo descendió y se pudo ver al agresor, el mismo Gadi Enoshima, con su enorme espada y sonrisa perversa.

–Mi espada me está gritando que te asesine, niña. ¿Dime, eres una ninja poderosa? –cuestionó lamiéndose los labios.

–Esa armadura, esa arma. ¡¿Eres un samurái?! –exclamó sorprendida.

–Correcto, preciosa. Debería darte una estrellita por eso –le guiñó el ojo y se movió a una gran velocidad.

Sakura apenas logró ver el ataque con la espada que casi la mata. Lo esquivó saltando aun lado, lo que no vió fue la patada que siguió y le impacto en la cara haciéndola retroceder, antes que pudiera reaccionar Gadi se movió velozmente golpeándola en el estómago con tal fuerza que la hizo arrodillarse.

–Oye, creí que eras más fuerte, con ese porte autoritario y mandón que posees –la tomó del cabello mientras reía.

De la nada algo lo hizo reaccionar y la soltó saltando de regreso al techo del granero. En un parpadeo la bestia verde de Konoha apareció aun lado de Sakura con sus chacos en manos y un semblante fiero.

–¿Estas bien, Sakura? –preguntó Gai.

–S-si, Gai-sensei. Gracias –logró levantarse adolorida y tosiendo–. Estoy lista para…

–No, reagrúpate con Naruto. Es probable que haya más samuráis en el bosque, no deben actuar solos.

–¿Pero usted? –trató de alegar.

–No te preocupes por mí, no por nada soy el ninja más fuerte de Konoha. Yo me ocuparé de este sujeto –aseguró sonriendo.

Sakura asintió, sabía bien que Gai era un jonin de elite, si luchaba solo le estorbaría. Sin más salió corriendo en busca de Naruto.

–¡Vaya, vaya, cabeza de hongo! Nos volvemos a encontrar. Es obvio que el destino te quiere muerto –aseguro Gadi riendo.

–¿Si? yo no estaría tan seguro, samurái –sonrió de lado colocándose en guardia.

Por otro lado podemos ver a Ayako corriendo por un descampado, mirando en todas direcciones buscando a alguien.

–¿Dónde estás Enoshima? –se decía así misma frustrada por permitirle una oportunidad de alejarse.

La samurái detuvo su caminata rápidamente, algo había llamado su atención. Detrás de ella una gran cantidad de shurikens intentaron herirla, no fueron rivales para su veloz naginata que los partió todos.

–Ya sé que están allí, salgan y luchen de frente –afirmó en guardia.

Escondidos estaban los tres ninjas del equipo Gai, quienes salieron de sus escondites ágilmente rodeando a la samurái.

–¿Qué hace una samurái aquí? –interrogó Neji fijándola con su Byakugan–. Sabía que esa presencia ya la había visto antes, ustedes los samurái carecen de chakra.

–No te dejaremos escapar, mejor ríndete –aconsejó Rock Lee.

–Son solo unos niños, yo les recomiendo que se marchen, no tengo deseos de luchar con ustedes –objetó ella con ferocidad en la mirada.

–No nos subestimes, o lo lamentaras –aseguró Tenten preparando dos pergaminos.

Ahora nos fijamos en el ninja copia, quien avanza a paso lento por el bosque, sabe que algo ocurre, pero no puede entenderlo.

–Creo que separarnos no fue tan buena idea, quizás los akatsukis ya nos esperaban –se dijo así mismo deteniéndose. En un instante saltó alejándose de donde estaba. Una afilada y peligrosa Yari atravesó el tronco detrás de él esperando apuñalarlo–. Eso estuvo cerca –dijo mientras saltaba a la rama de un árbol, pero algo se acercó a toda velocidad detrás de él.

Una katana cargada de electricidad intentó cortara Kakashi, quien debió usar un kunai para evitar el corte y la electricidad, pero la fuerza de quien empuñaba el arma lo arrojó al suelo de forma violenta.

–Buena distracción, Akira –sonrió Miri de pie en la rama donde estaba Kakashi–. ¿Te gustó mi **_Corte centella_**? La próxima vez no fallará.

–Fue muy rápido –susurró Kakashi levantándose y divisando al otro samurái.

–No era una distracción, intenté apuñalarlo en serio –dijo Akira fijando su mirada en el ninja.

Mientras esto ocurría, Naruto logró llegar a donde ese misterioso maullido lo guió. Justo a los pies de un árbol pudo ver a Yugito recostada, inerte y una preocupante cantidad de sangre sobre su ropa.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó sorprendido Naruto acercándose–. ¿Oye, oye? Mírame, no cierres los ojos.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de Yugito para levantar su mirada, parecía aun respirar y estar consiente. Naruto supo que hacer, algo logró aprender de Sakura. Le cortó la blusa dejando su torso expuesto, exceptuando su sostén, para ver mejor la herida. Era profunda y grave.

–Bien, e-espero que esto sirva –de entre sus cosas sacó una compresa especial de los médicos de konoha–. Esto te dolerá mucho.

–¿Q-que haces? ¿Quién eres? –musitó débilmente.

Ella apenas podía hablar, estaba cerca de desmayarse. Entonces Naruto aplicó la compresa sobre la herida y una especie de sello apareció. Yugito sintió un terrible dolor que la hizo gritar con fuerza e incluso tratar de alejarse, pero Naruto la tomó entre sus brazos con firmeza para que no se la quitara, solo eso la salvaría.

–¡Quítalo, quítalo, me duele, me está quemando! –gritaba desesperada tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

–Lo siento, pero es por tu bien. Esto evitará que te desangres –explicó Naruto sosteniéndola firmemente para que la compresa hiciera su trabajo.

Al final ella cayó en los brazos de Naruto, débil, adolorida y confundida, solo mirando los azules ojos del rubio.

–¿Quién eres? –logró articular apenas.

–Yo…–entonces fijó su mirada en el sello que estaba en el abdomen de Yugito–. No puede ser ¡Eres una jinchuriki!

–Aléjate de ella ahora, rubio –se escuchó la voz de Hiroshi acercándose. El samurái empuñaba su espada y se acercaba lentamente.

–¿Quién eres tú? –cuestionó el ninja. Con suavidad dejó a Yugito en el suelo, quien miraba al hombre que recién llegaba sin entender nada de lo que pasaba o quienes eran ellos.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	29. Capítulo 29: La batalla por el dos colas

**Capítulo 29: Batalla por el dos colas, parte 1**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

–¿Estás listo, cabeza de hongo? –reía Gadi de pie en el techo de aquel granero. Su sádica sonrisa y el movimiento constante de su espada advertían el inminente ataque.

–Debo decir que desde que nos topamos en aquella posada supe que no eras una persona ordinaria, aunque tampoco pensé que fueras un samurái. ¿Qué están buscando ustedes aquí? –cuestionó Gai mintiéndose firme y con su pose de pelea típica.

–¿Pensaste que yo era un ninja? Eso me ofende mucho, debería partirte la espalda por suponer tal estupidez –se burló riendo a carcajadas. De la nada su burla cesó y se notó un poco más serio. Lo que puso en alerta Gai–. Mi espada me pide sangre, y no me gusta dejarla con el antojo, ¿escuchas su rugido? –el arma brilló ligeramente, comenzando a emanar aire helado–. Yo sí –sonrió Gadi, y al igual que su arma de la boca del samurái emanaba aire helado.

"Que sujeto más extraño", pensó Gai.

Gadi dio un gran salto al aire cayendo con fiereza intentando cortar a Gai, quien evitó el ataque saltando aun lado ágilmente. Antes que pudiera hacer algo el samurái arremetió con una serie de rápidos y certeros cortes dirigidos a las piernas del ninja. Extrañado por tales acciones Gai era incapaz de prever o bloquear los cortes, debiendo retroceder en cada uno de ellos. En el ultimo el samurái hizo un cambio, arrojó una patada a las piernas de Gai, quien saltó para evitarlo, pero no evitó el golpe del samurái que le impactó en el pecho. Adolorido y con la guardia abierta por el golpe fue víctima de una patada directa al rostro, una patada al pecho y finalmente un cabezazo directo a la cara.

– ** _Estilo de hielo, lanzas emergentes –_** un movimiento ascendente con la espada y una serie de lanzas de hielo brotaron del suelo una tras otra intentando empalar al ninja.

Gai no tuvo tiempo de quejarse por los golpes recibidos, debió dar un gran salto para alejarse lo suficiente de las afiladas lanzas, terminando de pie sobre el techo de la casa. Se tomó un momento para analizar las cosas y resentir los golpes, uno de los cuales le hizo sangrar la nariz.

–Este sujeto es muy hábil y fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de muy rápido, ¿todos los samurái son así? –musitó para sí mismo analizando cómo luchar contra Gadi–. Mi única opción es usar toda mi velocidad y atacar con fuerza.

Llevó su mano a su bolsa de herramientas y tomó un par de kunais con papel bomba, Gadi sonrió mirándolo a los ojos. Un movimiento veloz de sus manos arrojó los dos kunais contra el samurái, inconsciente de los papeles bomba, los esquivó. Pero estos se clavaron en el suelo tras de él, denotando a los pocos segundos, aturdiendo al samurái. Ahora Gai arremete a toda velocidad, tan fugaz como un parpadeo se acercó a Gadi, puñetazo certero al abdomen, con tal fuerza que levanta al samurái del suelo, puñetazo ascendente que impacta en la barbilla de Gadi y lo eleva por el aire. No es suficiente para la bestia verde, quien salta y alcanza a su indefenso rival en el aire.

– ** _Remolino de la hoja –_** poderosa patada giratoria al rostro del samurái, le sigue una aún más veloz y fuerte que el pecho, y finaliza con una enorme patada al estómago que proyecta violentamente al Gadi de regreso al suelo, con tal fuerza que lo incrustó en la tierra. Gai cae con gracia y sin problemas poco después–. Con eso tendrá suficiente ese idiota. Pocas veces he tenido que usar toda mi fuerza en tan pocos ataques, pero ese samurái se notaba peligroso.

Creyendo finalizado el combate se dispuso a irse dando la espalda al campo de batalla, no obstante un singular sonido llamó su atención. Una poderosa ventisca de aire helado se liberó en el lugar, mandando a volar algunos objetos ligeros.

–¿Qué diablos pasa ahora? –alegó el ninja volviendo su mirada al epicentro de la ventisca, que era el lugar donde había quedado Gadi.

Se sorprendería al ver al samurái de pie carcajeándose a pesar de tener la armadura destrozada en la parte superior del cuerpo y varias líneas de sangre escurriendo de su boca. El aire frió se desapareció mientras el samurái seguía riéndose.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas, pedazo de animal?! –preguntó gritando. Las piernas de Gadi comenzaron a emanar electricidad, esto aumentó su velocidad de movimiento demasiado. Cual centella apareció aun lado de Gai, quien apenas pudo verlo de reojo incrédulo ante esa velocidad–. La diversión apenas comienza, más te vale no decepcionarme. **_Estilo rayo, puño relámpago –_** su puño se cargó de electricidad y arrojó un puñetazo directo al ninja.

Gai se cubrió del ataque, pero el impactó creó una explosión que proyectó al ninja contra la casa que allí había, haciéndolo atravesarla con su cuerpo. Terminó su trayectoria al impactar contra un grueso árbol.

–¿Quién e-es este tipo? –musitó adolorido. La explosión le causó quemaduras en los antebrazos–. Aún tiene más poder reservado, debo aumentar el mío si quiero ganarle, con dos puertas bastará para igualarlo, con tres lo venceré…

No había tiempo para pensar, pudo ver a su rival saltar por el aire cargado de electricidad en las piernas y se proyectó cual rayó contra Gai. Apenas logró arrojarse a un lado para evitar el mortal corte que Gadi intentó en su contra, el árbol se partió en dos como si fuera de papel.

– ** _Estilo de hielo, lluvia de flechas –_** agitó su espada liberando una andanada de flechas de hielo muy afiladas. Gai usó sus kunais para bloquearlas y destrozarlas todas.

Gai saltó alejándose y poder tomarse un momento, en el cual logró abrir dos puertas.

– ** _Puerta del descanso, abierta –_** enunció. Sus músculos se tensaron y su chakra aumentó en flujo, su fuerza y velocidad se vieron mejoradas, esto al abrir directamente la segunda puerta.

–¿Qué estupideces susurras, cabeza de hongo? ¿Vas a empezar a correr tan pronto, aun no me he puesto serio? –se mofó el samurái acercándose a paso lento.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro, samurái –sonrió de lado y se lanzó al ataque.

Con su velocidad aumentada, Gadi apenas lo pudo ver. Los puños de Gai asediaron al samurái, que, al verse sorprendido por el aumento de fuerza tan repentino, no podía hacer más que retroceder bloqueando o esquivando cada uno, incapaz de ver un oportunidad de contraatacar y recibiendo varios puñetazos en la cara y costados.

– ** _Puerta de la vida, abierta_** –se movió a toda velocidad colocándose a un costado del samurái. Aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener el daño a su cuerpo causado por esta puerta, además de liberar un resplandor verde en su cuerpo así como la piel se volvió roja.

–¿Mas rápido? ¿Cómo aumenta su velocidad tan…–el poderoso puño del ninja le impactó en las costillas tirándolo al suelo.

–Mierda –gruñó Gadi escupiendo un poco de sangre. Gai siguió su ataque saltando sobre él intentando aplastarlo con una patada. El samurái rodó por el suelo para evitar la fuerza del impacto, logró incorporarse, para ver a Gai acercarse a toda velocidad–. Te haré pedazos.

Esperó que se acercara para tratar de cortarlo con su espada, pero Gai esperaba justo eso. En el último momento cuando el samurái arrojó el poderoso corte, el jonin saltó ágilmente sobre él quedando justo detrás de él, giró a toda velocidad con una brutal patada.

– ** _Gran remolino de la hoja –_** giró sobre sí mismo para potenciar el ataque, con tal velocidad que liberó una corriente de aire.

La pierna conectó el pecho del samurái, mandándole a volar cual bala hasta estrellarlo con el granero, el cual sucumbió ante el impacto terminando por derruirse. Tal fue la fuerza que Gadi perdió su espada, la cual quedó allí en el suelo junto a Gai.

–Esta vez debe ser suficiente, no cualquiera sobrevive a tal impacto, o puede seguir en pie –dijo Gai suspirando un poco. Llevó su mirada a la espada de Gadi que estaba en el suelo.

Un arma singular pensó el ninja. Es una nodachi, una versión más tosca, grande y pesada de una katana. Decidió tomarla y empuñarla. Era más pesada que cualquier espada que hubiera tomado alguna vez, además de estar helada, era como si tuviera un pedazo de hielo en la mano. Mirando a detalle la hoja pudo ver una especie de silueta que se dibujaba, luego un ojo apareció en ella.

– _Eres un humano muy fuerte, pero Gadi aún no está vencido –_ susurró… ¿la espada?

–¡Diablos! ¿Hablas? –exclamó sorprendido, trató de soltarla al instante, pero no pudo. Su mano se había congelado junto con la espada–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? –decía tratando de zafarse, pero no podía, el hielo era sólido, y comenzaba a quemarle la mano.

– _El hielo te consumirá como lo haría el fuego, humano –_ rio la espada. Después de luchar contra el hielo logró zafar su mano al romperlo, estuvo muy cerca de sufrir daños severos por el frio.

Un estallido volvió a llamar su atención. Una ventisca gélida se liberó en el lugar, incluso liberando un poco de escarcha. El frió recorrió los huesos del sorprendido ninja, que debió cubrir su rostro para evitar que se resecaran por la fuerza y temperatura de aire. Una vez cesada la ventisca Gai pudo encarar a su rival una vez más.

–Sinceramente espero que puedas seguir luchando a este nivel, o que puedas volver a aumentar tu fuerza –dijo el samurái. Su armadura había desaparecido por completo, y su torso ahora estaba desnudo, mostrando que su piel se había tornado grisácea y su cabello blanco. Al hablar liberaba aire frio y al caminar el suelo se congelaba–. A partir de este momento tienes el tiempo contado, cabeza de hongo. Esta es una de mis mejores técnicas. **_Técnica secreta samurái, hijo del invierno_**. Con cada minuto que pase con esta técnica activada la temperatura del entorno que me rodea descenderá sin detenerse. Cuando lleguemos a -50º estarás muerto. Comenzamos en 0º en este momento, yo que tú comenzaría a luchar con todo.

Gai no pudo evitar intimidarse un poco, tragó saliva y se puso en guardia. Al respirar pudo ver su aliento, prueba de que no mentía el samurái. Aunque, de momento no sentía tanto el frio gracias a la apertura de tres puertas, pero, que no lo sintiera no significa que no le afectara.

– _Tengo calor, espero que Gadi haga descender la temperatura rápido –_ se burló la criatura dentro de la espada, para luego moverse por sí sola hasta la mano de Gadi.

–Dime, ¿tú eres un samurái de elite? –preguntó Gai mirando con seriedad a Gadi, aunque solo quería distraerlo para poder abrir una puerta más, siendo consiente que la necesitaría.

–Por supuesto –sonrió caminando tranquilamente, no necesitaba atacarlo, con el pasar de los minutos su técnica dañaría a Gai–. Me llaman "El Demonio de Hielo".

–Te sienta bien –rio Gai.

–Lo sé. Es un título de renombre. Veras, en nuestra cultura, la cultura samurái, existen algunos títulos o apodos que se ganan con acciones. El más anhelado por todos es el de "Dios Samurái" este se obtiene únicamente por el poder de la persona, si eres descomunalmente poderoso, tanto que puedan llegar a confundirte con un dios, pues te lo ganas.

–¿Qué tan poderoso? –cuestionó Gai intrigado.

–Mucho. Aquí entre nos, solo como un detalle, yo no tengo el suficiente poder para llegar a tal título –reveló con una leve sonrisa–. Para tener dicho honor la persona debe tener un poder de unos 20,000 puntos como mínimo.

–¿Puntos de poder? ¿Cómo miden el poder de una persona?

–Existen varios métodos, el más útil y usado son las cartas cazadoras, pues dan la mejor lectura del poder de una persona. La última vez que medí mi poder era de 17,000, no me quejo, soy algo vago para entrenar –dijo riendo.

–¿Eso es mucho para ustedes? –preguntó Gai.

–Veras, de 500 a 4,000, hablamos de un soldado común y corriente, un ashigaru. De 4,000 a 10,000 se habla de un samurái entrenado o un novato. De 10, 0000 a 15,000 es un samurái de elite, luego, de 15,000 a 18,000 se les considera campeones, la elite de la elite. Aquí no termina la cosa, de 18,000 a 20,000 se gana el título de samurái legendario, y de 20,000 en adelante, hablamos de Dioses Samurái –explicó, mientras la temperatura seguía disminuyendo.

–Eso no me gusta cómo suena, no me imagino que tan poderoso son esos dioses –musitó para sí mismo Gai.

–Volviendo al tema ¿Sabes cómos se gana el título de Demonio? No tiene nada que ver con el nivel de poder –sonrió agitando su mano y su espada, en cada movimiento liberando una ventisca de aire gélido–. Depende de la crueldad, mientras más personas mates más cerca estas del título –sonrió lamiendo sus labios–. No hablo de cinco, diez o veinte personas, hablo de masacres completas, genocidios a gran escala, hacer desaparecer poblaciones enteras. Eso es lo que hago, esa es mi misión y mi adicción. Allí donde voy, asesino, asesino y no dejo de asesinar hasta que ya no haya a personas de pie. Me da placer, me excita hacerlo, amo con vehemencia derramar sangre inocente y ver una ciudad arder en llamas con el delicioso y armonioso sonido de los gritos desesperación, terror y locura.

–Este sujeto está más loco de lo que pensé. Está totalmente desquiciado –susurró Gai canalizando su chakra para el siguiente aumento.

–Y esa es mi misión en este mundo. Voy a asesinar a todas las personas que pueda, voy a quemar todas las aldeas que encuentre. Estados enteros van a desaparecer cuando yo llegue a ellos, los gritos de terror y dolor ensordecerán y se escucharan en kilómetros. Nada podrá escapar a mi ira helada –la temperatura llegó a los -10º y la vegetación cercana comenzó a morir–. Cuando te mate a ti encontraré a esa linda chica de cabellos rosas y me voy a divertir mucho con ella, pero es obvio que seré más condescendiente con esa preciosura de chica. Voy a ser muy cariñoso, la convertiré en mi pu…

No pudo hablar más. En una sola fracción de segundo Gai estampo un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de Gadi. La cuarta puerta se había abierto. Aun con este nuevo aumento, que aliviaba el dolor de la puerta anterior, la fuerza que imprimió no fue suficiente para derribar a Gadi, quien a su vez recibió un aumento de fuerza por su técnica, aun así el puñetazo fue tan poderoso que el lugar tembló y los arboles cercanos se agitaron.

–No vas a hacer nada de eso, maldito lunático –gruñó Gai mirándolo a los ojos. Giró ágilmente arrojando una patada, que fue bloqueada por el antebrazo de Gadi–. No permitiré que hagas nada de eso. Te asesinaré antes. **_Puerta del dolor, abierta_**

Gadi solo sonrió perversamente, arrojó una estocada directa con su espada, Gai saltó hacia atrás para evitarla, no obstante, de la espada brotó una ventisca de aire gélido que atrapó al ninja empujándolo y haciéndolo temblar por el frio.

– ** _Estilo de hielo, onda gélida –_** enunció agitando su espada una vez más para liberar ventarrones terriblemente fríos–. Esta técnica no es mortal, pero puede reducir tu ímpetu y tu movilidad, así como acelerar el proceso de congelamiento de tu cuerpo, y, por si te lo preguntas, acabamos de llegar a los -20º cada segundo cuenta, cabeza de hongo. ¡Lucha o muerte, esto solo puede terminar con la muerte de uno de los dos! –sonrió enormemente.

Gai, cayó arrodillado por el viento que recibió. No pudo evitar temblar y abrazarse así mismo, además del temblor en la mandíbula que hacia tiritar sus dientes. Además sus músculos comenzaron a resentí el daño de la puerta del dolor

–M-maldición. Este sujeto no va a vencerme, no puedo permitir que haga las atrocidades que planea hacer. Debo acabar con él cuanto antes –gruñó logrando levantarse una vez más a pesar del frio.

Comenzó arrojando una andanada de decenas de shurikens y corrió detrás de estas a toda velocidad, tal velocidad que era imperceptible a la vista de un simple humano, no obstante, su rival está muy lejos de ser un simple humano. Agitó su espada usando la onda gélida para desviar todos los shurikens. Gai saltó por el aire evitando el viento congelante.

Cayó a toda velocidad intentando aplastar a Gadi, pero este arrojó un corte con su espada que el ninja debió esquivar. Una vez en el suelo el jonin comenzó a lanzar devastadores puñetazos contra su rival, quien, con una agilidad y velocidad similar, los detenía, aunque no le eran tan fáciles pues el ninja estaba usando su máxima velocidad y fuerza en cada golpe. Los impactos resonaban en el lugar uno tras otro, la fuerza acumulada comenzaba a agrietar el suelo que se hundía por los contantes impactos, así como derribar arboles cercanos, esta era una batalla en otro nivel.

Gadi no podía soportar más tantos impactos, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar con cada uno, si seguía así terminaría en el suelo. Debió saltar para alejarse lo suficiente. Sus manos y antebrazos estaban llenos de moretones, y jadeaba.

Gai por su parte no sentía cansancio alguno, así que decidió hostigar más a su enemigo. Tan rápido como pudo se acercó arrojando una poderosa patada sobre Gadi, quien apenas logró evitarla. Usando una vez más el remolino de la hoja giró y trató de golpearlo otra vez. Gadi logró bloquear con sus brazos la patada, aunque lo hizo retroceder la fuerza del ninja. Saltó hacia atrás tanto como pudo para ganar distancia.

–Eres fuerte, ninja de mierda, lo admito –gruñó el samurái. Gai intento acercarse pero Gadi usó las lanzas emergentes para detenerlo, sin lograr nada salvo detener su avance–. Toma esto, **_Estilo de hielo, granizo asesino_**.

Levantó sus manos para crear pequeños pedazos afilados de granizo en el aire. Cuando tuvo una gran cantidad lista, comenzó a arrojarlos uno tras otro, cual si fuera una lluvia, sobre Gai. El ninja comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad de un lado a otro para poder evitarlos, no obstante eran tantos y algunos tan pequeños que no los podía siquiera ver, de manera que sufrió varios arañazos y pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo, debió contener el dolor para no perder de vista lo trozos más grandes y peligroso. No duro mucho el ataque del samurái.

–Su fuerza aumento mucho con esta técnica, apenas logré hacerle daño con mi poder actual. Los golpes que le he conectado, han sido contundentes pero no logro más que hacerlo retroceder. No tengo más opción, debo abrir la quinta puerta. Con esta estoy seguro que podré acabar con él –se dijo así mismo Gai.

–¿Qué tanto murmullas, cabeza de hongo? ¿A caso ya te cansaste de saltar como conejo por todos lados? –se burló Gadi–. Vaya, parece que hemos llegado a los -30º estamos más cerca de tu muerte, segur que sientes como tu cuerpo comienza a sufrir el daño por el frio, deberías rendirte y quizás sea condescendiente contigo. Quizás.

Gai cayó una vez más arrodillado, incapaz de levantarse por el frio. Sus dedos comenzaron a ponerse morados, y le costaba tener los ojos abiertos. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, aun con cuatro puertas abiertas estaba sucumbiendo al frio.

–Este frio comienza a mermar mi velocidad y fuerza, mientras más descienda más me debilito. Por suerte con la sexta puerta la temperatura mí alrededor aumentará lo suficiente como para que esto no me afecte, aunque sea por un corto periodo de tiempo. Abrir esa puerta directamente es demasiado peligroso –se puso firme y se concentró un momento.

–¿Acaso estas orando a tu dios porque sabes que vas a morir? Que ridículo – ** _¡Estilo de hielo, granizo asesino!_** _–_ levantó las manos al aire para juntar una gran cantidad de granizo y preparar su siguiente ataque, aun así Gai permanecía inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados–. ¡Muere!

Liberó una vez más la descarga de hielo afilado sobre el ninja. Justo en el último momento, antes que el hielo lo hiriera Gai se movió a una velocidad tal que parecía haber desaparecido. Terminando de pie justo detrás de Gadi, quien ni siquiera pudo verlo. Un brutal puñetazo fue lo que recibió en la espalda, con tal fuerza que lo arrojó por los aires.

Suspendido en el aire, adolorido y desconcertado sobre lo que pasaba, pudo ver una silueta roja aparecer sobre él y la voz de Gai enunciando el gran remolino de la hoja. Una fuerza descomunal impactó en el estómago de Gadi regresándolo al suelo donde se estrelló haciendo temblar el lugar por la fuerza del impacto, derribando todos los arboles cercaos y dejando un enorme cráter en el suelo.

Cuando logró levantarse, luego de escupir una gran cantidad de sangre, pudo ver a su rival de pie frente a él. Emanando de si un aura roja, al igual que su piel, estaba Gai con una seria mirada sobre el samurái.

–¿Cómo es posible que sigas aumentado tu poder, hijo de puta? –cuestionó temblando por el dolor en su cuerpo.

–Esta es una técnica ninja secreta, hecha para proteger a las personas que queremos de gente como tú. Espero que estés listo, porque vas morir, monstruo –Gai se colocó en posición de combate preparando su puño para un gran ataque. Gadi intentó debilitarlo con las ondas gélidas, pero aun una tras otra no lograban doblegar al iracundo ninja.

–¡No me vas a intimidar con tus tonterías, tú no puedes vencerme! –gritó el samurái furioso. Se puso en pose de combate y preparó su espada, la cual se congeló en un instante–. Te mostraré mi técnica más poderosa y te congelaré en un instante.

–Ya lo veremos –desafió el ninja.

Ambos comenzaron a correr con toda su velocidad y fuerza el uno contra el otro. El puño de Gai emano energía que formo la cara de un tigre, mientras que la espada de Gadi se cubrió por completo de hielo al igual que los brazos del samurái.

– ** _¡Tigre matutino! –_** enunció el ninjas con todas sus fuerzas liberando el ataque.

– ** _¡Espada del rey del hielo! –_** exclamó Gadi con las misma intensidad liberando su poder en ese ataque.

Una gran explosión fue lo que sucedió en ese momento, con tal fuerza que hizo temblar todo el bosque.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	30. Capítulo 30: La batalla por el dos colas

**Capítulo 30: Batalla por el dos colas, parte 2**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

Un gran estruendo cimbró todo el bosque, incluso a kilómetros se pudo sentir el estruendo causado por el impacto de dos ataques cargados de poder. En la distancia una luz verde y azul se pudo ver emanar del lugar donde Gadi Enoshima y Gai se enfrentaron.

–¿Qué fue eso? –cuestionó el cejotas Rock Lee, sorprendido ante tal temblor. Desviando su mirada en esa dirección.

–¡Lee! –llamó Neji con seriedad–. No te distraigas. Debemos tener cuidado con esta mujer –replicó sin quitar su mirada de su objetivo, que no es otro si no la respetable samurái Ayako Sendo.

–Niños, no es necesario que nos enfrentemos –sugirió ella con un serio semblante, detallando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos–. Finjamos que esto no pasó y sigamos nuestros caminos. No quiero tener que lastimarlos.

–Por favor, no fanfarrones mujer –rio Tenten–. Somos tres contra uno, además, puede que seamos jóvenes, pero somos más fuertes de lo que puedas imaginar.

–¿A sí? –cuestionó ella mirando a la peli marrón de reojo–. ¿Están dispuestos a morir por nada?

–¿Por nada? –preguntó Rock Lee.

–A todo esto, ¿qué hacen los samurái aquí? –preguntó Neji de forma seria.

–Eso no es de su incumbencia –respondió Ayako empuñando con firmeza su naginata y colocándose en guardia–. No puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo. Ultima oportunidad, váyanse a hora o luchen.

–Que bien, porque ya me cansé de alegar. Te sacaremos la verdad… –decía Tenten. Hasta que vió desaparecer a su enemiga, solo sintiendo una patada en la espalda. Tenten rodó por el suelo ante el impacto, el cual ni siquiera pudo ver.

–¡Tenten! –exclamó Lee al verla en el suelo.

–Es increíblemente rápida, apenas logré verla –comento Neji sorprendido. Decidió usar le byakugan–. Lo que me temía. Apenas y puedo verla estando frente a mí. ¿Cómo es que lo samurái poseen un chakra tan escaso?

–¡Maldita! –Tenten se levantó tan rápido como pudo ignorando el dolor–. Me las pagaras, ya lo veras –sacó un par de pergaminos–. Lee. Esa mujer es muy rápida, solo tú podrías igualar su velocidad, deberás tomar el frente mientras Neji y yo atacamos por los lados.

Lee asintió y se puso al frente encarando a Ayako, quien solo les miraba seria y sin decir nada. Neji y Tenten se colocaron a los lados de Lee. La sensei logró verlos y prever sus intenciones, hizo un rápido movimiento con su naginata mientras susurraba algo.

–Vamos –ordenó Neji.

Lee intentó correr, pero no pudo. Algo había atrapado su pie derecho. La tierra lo había atrapado. Ayako se movió rápidamente golpeando a Tenten. Patada al abdomen y luego un rodillazo certero a la cara que terminó por derribarla. Neji trató de atacar por la espalda, pero la sensei agitó su naginata intentado cortarlo, el chico se agachó evitándola. Se acerca y golpea con su palma el pecho de Ayako.

La sensei retrocede por el golpe sin mostrar dolor. Neji insiste atacando con sus palmas tan rápido como puede, pero todos los impactos son bloqueados por los antebrazos y el asta de la naginata. Hasta que lee aparece a toda velocidad detrás de ella pateándola por el costado, patada que Ayako no logra evitar y pierde su defensa, lo que Neji aprovecha para impactar cuatro golpes de palma en el pecho y rostro de ella.

 _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pierdo la coordinación?"_ pensó Ayako, volviéndose incapaz de bloquear los ataques del chico.

– ** _¡Rotación!_** –exclamó Neji creando un torbellino a su alrededor.

Incapaz de escapar a ese ataque Ayako fue arrojada por el suelo un par de metro más lejos.

–Sus golpes apenas dolían, pero me estaban desequilibrando. Pude sentir como mis músculos se entumecían –musitó para sí mientras se levantaba–. Tengo que tener cuidado con ese chico de ojos blancos.

–Mi puño suave no la afecta –dijo Neji junto a Rock Lee–. No puedo afectar su flujo de chakra porque casi no tiene.

–Si no tiene chakra, ¿qué usa para sus ataques? –cuestionó Lee mientras sacaba de su cinturón un par de kunais.

Sobre ellos saltó Tenten liberando un par de pergaminos, de los cuales emergieron decenas y decenas de agujas a gran velocidad hacia la samurái. Ayako las pudo ver fácilmente.

– **_¡Estilo de tierra, muro emergente! –_** bastó con dar un pisotón en la tierra para que un muro de roca se levantara protegiéndola de los proyectiles.

–Ahora sabemos que también usa elementos, pero si no tiene chakra, ¿cómo lo hace? –comentó Neji.

–Que importa eso ahora. Debemos vencerla y capturarla –dijo Tenten–. Entonces podremos sacarle esa información –miró a sus compañeros y asintieron.

–Ese estruendo seguro es obra del demente de Enoshima, ¡maldición! –decía Ayako hablando consigo misma–. Debo acabar con estos mocosos rápidamente antes que ese idiota haga alguna locura o llame más la atención.

Neji y Rock Lee aparecieron por los lados del muro intentando atacarla. Neji arrojó varios shuriken contra ella, a lo que Ayako saltó por el aire para evitarlos, sin embargo, eso era lo que ellos esperaban. Lee saltó a toda velocidad por detrás.

– ** _¡Remolino de la hoja! –_** exclamó arrojando una formidable patada giratoria contra la sensei.

Ayako logró reaccionar a tiempo bloqueando el ataque con el asta de su naginata, no obstante, la fuerza la proyectó hacia el suelo. Donde Tenten le esperaba con un gran tetsubo lista pata golpearla. Arrojó el golpe, pero la sensei logró bloquearlo una vez más con su naginata. Hasta que Neji y Lee atacaron por los costados, golpeándola directamente en ambos lados.

Cayó al suelo adolorida y de rodillas, mientras el sabor de la sangre llegaba a sus labios y contenía el dolor entre dientes. Aprovechando esto Tenten la atacó con el tetsubo, directamente golpeándola en la cara. La mujer voló por el aire perdiendo su casco y soltando su cabello.

–Que buena coordinación, ¿no? –dijo Lee con una enorme sonrisa–. Incluso una samurái como esa no puede vencer al mejor equipo de la hoja.

–Ahora debemos capturarla para sacarle toda la información que posea –dijo Neji.

Ayako pasó unos momentos en el suelo sin moverse, hasta que reaccionó y escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Las costillas le dolían mucho, y tenía una incisión en la frente que manchaba su rostro con sangre. Miro su naginata a su lado.

–Bien, iré con todo contra esta tercia de imbéciles –gruñó molesta y empuñó su arma. A pesar del dolor la mujer hizo gala de una férrea voluntad, levantándose como si nada y encarando a sus tres enemigos–. ¿Estás listo, **Giges**? –la hoja de la naginata brilló mostrando la silueta de una serpiente–. **_Técnica secreta samurái,_** **_forma de Giges._**

La hoja de la naginata cambió su forma en un instante. Se volvió mucho más larga y fina, además de brotarle varias agujas a los lados. Pero aquí no terminaba todo.

–¿Quiere seguir luchando? –cuestionó Tenten sorprendida.

–Acabemos con ella, no será difícil, debe estar herida por nuestro último ataque –aseguró Lee con una sonrisa algo confiada.

– ** _Técnica especial samurái, hiperactividad, nivel 5 –_** el chi emanó del cuerpo de Ayako envolviéndola por completo.

–¡Esto no está bien, tengan cuidado! –alertó Neji presintiendo que algo pasaría.

– ** _¡Estilo de tierra, destrozar!_** –agitó su naginata en dirección a ellos.

Decenas de afiladas estalagmitas emergieron de la tierra una tras otra hasta alcanzar a los ninjas. Quienes saltaron en diferentes direcciones para evitarlas. Justo lo que ella deseaba, separarlos y atacarlos uno a uno. Su primer objetivo fue Neji. Se acercó con su velocidad mejorada hasta él arrojando un puñetazo al rostro del chico.

Neji logró apenas esquivarlo, y arrojar un ataque con su palma al rostro de ella, pero se acercó demasiado, la punta de la naginata le hizo un corte en el abdomen. Al sentir el dolor retrocedió.

–Eso estuvo cerca –dijo mirando el pequeño corte en su abdomen, que, no aparentaba nada peligroso. Hasta que vio un líquido morado emanar de su herida–. ¿Qué es esto? –tomó su ropa pero no la sentía a pesar que estaba en sus manos–. ¿Qué diablos?

–Neji, ¿estás bien? –cuestionó Tenten cubriéndolo arrojando una andanada de shuriken sobre Ayako.

–Algo pasa, n-no puedo sentir nada –pasaba sus manos sobre su ropa, e incluso el suelo, pero era incapaz de sentirlas.

–¿Te agrada el veneno de Giges? –se escuchó la pregunta de Ayako–. Ese fue solo el primer corte, con cada uno perderás un sentido.

–¿Que? –exclamaron sorprendidos él y Tenten.

Ayako sonrió y se acercó a Tenten esquivando todas las armas que esta le arrojaba. La pateo con fuerza en la cara quitándola del camino y de un salto se acercó a Neji, quien intentó alejarse de un salto, pero la naginata de la sensei le hizo un corte más en el tobillo.

–Segundo corte, adiós a tu sentido del olfato –advirtió la sensei.

Neji no pudo evitar intimidarse al notar que no sentía aroma alguno en el ambiente, pero debió reaccionar al siguiente corte. Ayako se movió a toda velocidad arrojando una estocada, esta vez Neji logró evitar moviendo ágilmente hacia un lado, desde donde activó una vez más la rotación, alejando a Ayako.

–¿Tienes miedo, niño? –retó ella agitando su arma de un lado a otro–. Un corte más y perderás el habla…

Una poderosa patada impactó la espalda de Ayako derribándola. En el suelo miró sobre su hombro a su atacante. Rock Lee con la piel de color roja y las venas resaltadas.

–No te olvides de mí, samurái. Aun no estoy vencido –dijo de forma retadora.

– ** _Estilo de tierra, atrapa osos –_** una cúpula de roca solida emergió del suelo atrapando a Lee dentro–. ¿Qué le pasa a ese mocoso? ¿De dónde sacó tanta fuerza de la nada? –se quejó adolorida por la patada en su espalda.

Poco tiempo tuvo para pensar, pues Tenten se acercó a toda velocidad con dos afiladas espadas con las que intentó cortar a la sensei. Ella detuvo ambas con su Naginata, cosa que Neji aprovechó para atacar por un costado golpeándola una vez más en las costillas. Ayako apretó los dientes, pero eso era lo que deseaba, que Neji se acercara. En un rápido movimiento una de las agujas de la naginata se clavó en el la pierna de Neji. El ninja saltó por el dolor tan repentino y agudo. Trató de gritar, pero ya no podía.

–Idiota –sonrió Ayako. Miró a Tenten y le dio un fuerte cabezazo alejándola–. Tercer corte, adiós al sentido del habla, el siguiente será el oído. Miró sobre su hombro a Tenten con intenciones de atacar, pero un fugaz moviente de la naginata la cortó en el abdomen, aunque fue superficial.

Ahora Tenten perdió el sentido del tacto, además de tener una herida en el vientre. Aun así el objetivo de Ayako era acabar con Neji, quien perdería sus últimos sentidos en dos cortes. Corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, arrojando varias estocadas a las cuales el ninja retrocedió para evitarlas.

–Le dije que se rindieran, no teníamos que luchar, niños estúpidos –reprochó ella sin cesar sus ataques, aunque claramente Neji no pudo responder nada–. **_¡Estilo de tierra, Puño topo!_**

Un gran puño de roca salió de la tierra golpeado a Neji por un costado. Logró cubrirse para aminorar el daño, pero eso le hizo recibir un cuarto corte en el hombro. La fuerza del puño lo alejó.

La situación no podía ser peor, ahora no escuchaba nada, absolutamente nada, aunque no lo admitiera, o lo demostrara, estaba asustado. Solo faltaba un corte más y quedaría ciego, seguir el combate se volvía muy riesgoso. Un gran estruendo se escuchó llamando la atención de las dos mujeres que combatían una vez más mano a mano. Pero sin el sentido del tacto la peli marrón no sentía las armas en sus manos.

– ** _¡Puerta del dolor, abierta! –_** se escuchó el grito de Rock Lee destrozando la cúpula que lo atrapaba.

–¡Maldita sea, este chico no se rinde! –gruñó ella golpeando a Tenten en la cara, alejándola y luego dándole otro corte que le quitaba el olfato.

Olvidándose de los otros ninjas corrió hacia Neji a toda velocidad para asestar el quinto corte. El dudoso ninja se quedó de pie pensando si esquivar o alejarse. Para su suerte Rock Lee se interpuso y arrojó un poderoso golpe a la sensei, quien apenas logró evitarlo, debiendo alejarse para esquivar los siguientes ataques del ninja verde.

–Mierda, se ha vuelto más rápido –gruñó Ayako.

Lee se fue contra ella arremetiendo con veloces y certeros golpes que la sensei apenas lograba bloquear o esquivar. Esquiva un puñetazo y contraataca tratando de cortar con su arma a Lee, pero este es capaz de esquivar cada estocada y corte, incluidas las espinas. Desvía la naginata y golpe con fuerza el abdomen de la mujer, con tanta fuerza que la obliga a arrodillarse.

–Estas vencida, ya ríndete –exigió Lee.

–Un samurái nunca se rinde, mocoso insolente –gruñó tratando de cortarle las piernas, pero Lee salto hacia atrás evitando el ataque–. Debo ser más contundente, si sigue aumentando su poder me superará pronto –musitó para sí pensando en una estrategia–. El de los ojos raros está casi inutilizado, ni siquiera se atreve a atacar, un solo corte más y estará fuera de combate. La chica ya perdió el tacto y el olfato, pero sigue en pie de lucha, aunque es la más débil. Y luego ese fenómeno de piel roja, es muy fuerte y veloz, no puedo superarlo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lee y Tenten la rodearon una vez más, mientras Neji se mantenía en la distancia.

–¡Toma esto! –exclamó la kunoichi abriendo un pergamino pequeño. De este emergieron varios kunais con papeles bomba que se clavaron cerca de Ayako, quien no se preocupó al desconocer sus características. Estos estallaron haciéndola gritar y levantado una gran nube de humo.

–Eres mía –dijo Lee arrojándose a toda velocidad hacia el humo en busca de la samurái.

–¡Lee, ten cuidado, debes alejarte de su arma! –advirtió Tenten.

Se escuchó un quejido por parte de Lee, y a los pocos segundos el humo se disipo. Rock miraba en todas direcciones pues parecía que su rival había desaparecido, además había recibido un corte en la cara, justo en la mejilla, lo cual le quitaba el primer sentido.

–¡¿Dónde está?! –preguntaba Lee desconcertado.

Sin que lo notaran Ayako se movía debajo de la tierra acercándose a un desprevenido y sordo Neji, quien tampoco pudo sentir el movimiento de la tierra bajo sus pies.

–¡Neji! –avisó Tenten, de forma inútil pues el ninja no la escucharía.

Ayako emergió justo detrás de él, saltando de la tierra para propinarle el último corte, que además fue una herida en toda la espalda. El ninja cayó arrodillado, herido, sordo, mudo, sin poder sentir nada y, finalmente, ciego.

–No pueden vencerme niños –afirmó la sensei colocando la punta de su arma en el cuello de Neji, amenazando con degollarlo.

–¡Alto! –gritó asustada Tenten.

Lee estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella, pero dudaba si tenía la velocidad suficiente para salvar a Neji.

–T-tú ganas, vale, tú ganas –aceptó la derrota–. Solo no lo lastimes.

–Se los advertí, niños. Les dije que esto no era necesario. Ahora no hay vuelta atrás –gruñó molesta, alzando la naginata para decapitar a Neji.

–¡No! –gritó Tenten asustada.

Usando su máxima velocidad Lee se movió hasta ella, pero lo único que pudo lograr fue herirse logrando salvar a su compañero.

–¿C-cómo? –renegó la sensei sorprendida.

–No subestimes aun ninja del hoja, bruja –dijo con un semblante serio y decidido. Usando ambas manos había detenido la hoja de la naginata, aunque eso le costó una herida muy profunda en ambas manos, además de contar como el segundo corte, perdiendo el olfato.

Molesta, pero impresionada, ella jalo fuertemente la naginata aumentando la herida, creyendo que eso doblegaría al ninja, no ocurrió salto conectando una poderosa patada en el pecho de la mujer, logrando alejarla de Neji.

–Aunque yo no sea capaz de utilizar técnicas ocultas ni ilusorias, quiero demostrar que puedo llegar a ser un ninja digno. ¡Los ninjas luchamos para proteger a nuestros seres queridos, no para lastimar como ustedes! –exclamo con decisión y firmeza, ocultado todo el dolor en sus manos–. ¡Tenten, saca a Neji de aquí, yo me ocuparé de esta mujer!

–P-pero…–replicó ella.

–¡No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo vencerla! –dijo con una sonrisa segura.

Ella lo dudó, pero confió en su compañero. Fue a por Neji para sacarlo de allí. Por otro lado, Ayako observó la escena y escuchó todo lo que Lee dijo. La sensei con tantos años de experiencia en el campo de batalla estaba sorprendida.

–Así que estos son los ninjas. Tienen una voluntad increíble, no son diferentes a nosotros –se levantó y empuñó su arma–. Muchacho, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Mi nombre es Rock Lee, de la aldea oculta de la hoja –respondió firmemente mientras levantaba su destrozada guardia.

–Bien, Rock Lee. Yo soy Ayako Sendo, sirviente del clan Shimazu. Eres el primer ninja a quien digo esto. Te has ganado mi respeto, es un honor luchar contra ti –dijo eso y luego hizo una reverencia. Esta era una costumbre samurái. Después, o durante, un gran combate se mostraba el respeto hacia el rival si había luchado con honor, coraje y valentía.

–… ¿Gracias? –respondió desconcertado por eso.

–Sigamos con este combate, solos tu yo –se colocó en guardia y se preparó.

Lee asintió y sin pensarlo se lanzó al combate intentando golpearla con sus patadas, pues sus manos estaban inutilizadas. De un salto ella retrocedió anticipando el ataque del chico.

– ** _¡Estilo de cristal, lluvia sangrienta! –_** agitó su arma liberando una andanada de fragmentos de cristal afilados.

Lee se movió de un lado a otro con gran agilidad para esquivarlos, logrando evitarlos todos, pero no evitó el puño de roca que emergió de la tierra golpeándolo por detrás y arrojándolo hacia la naginata de Ayako. Aun después del contundente golpe logró evitar la afilada arma, aprovechando el impulso para patear con fuerza el costado de Ayako, y finalizar con un puntapié que la hizo rodar por el suelo. Saltó hacia ella intentando aplastarla.

– ** _Estilo de tierra, lanzas emergentes –_** adolorida levantó la mano y se cubrió con decenas de lanzas de roca afilada que surgieron a los lados de ella.

Lee giró destrozándolas todas, pero no pudo evitar la naginata de Ayako, la cual fue arrojada cual si fuera una lanza, clavándose con fuerza en un costado del chico. Lee cayó al suelo sin gracia. Tercer corte y perdió el habla, además de tener una herida muy profunda. No pudo más y sucumbió ante el dolor, teniendo que cerrar todas las puertas para evitar desangrarse mas rápido.

Ayako se levantó, igual de adolorida por todos los golpes que se llevó, y, posiblemente con un par de costillas rotas. Tomó su arma y la sacó bruscamente de Lee, quien gesticuló para gritar, incapaz de emitir sonido alguno.

–E-eres muy fuerte muchacho, tú y tus compañeros luchan bien. Muchos samurái de elite hubieran sucumbido ante ustedes –dijo mirándolo. Lee solo trataba de no mostrar dolor, ni miedo, mientras contenía la sangre de su herida.

–No te voy a matar esta vez. Te has ganado la vida por tu valentía –dijo ella desactivando la forma especial de su arma.

Luego tomó algo que llevaba entre sus ropajes, era un vendaje azul, el cual le dio al ninja. Lee lo miró sorprendido y luego a ella desconcertado, ¿Por qué lo ayudaba?

–Eso evitará que te desangres, pero puede que te desmayes –sonrió y, sin más, se dispuso a irse–. No te preocupes, tus sentidos y los de tus amigos regresaran en un par de horas –dijo antes de irse.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	31. Capítulo 31: Batalla por el dos colas, p

**Capítulo 31: Batalla por el dos colas, parte 3**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

– ** _¡Corte Centella! –_** gritaba la samurái Miri Shimazu, arrojándose cual saeta veloz hacia el ninja enmascarado, quien se movía aún más rápido para evitar el corte de la katana, la cual rebanó un árbol cual si fuera de papel.

–Estos samurái son muy interesantes. Invocan técnicas elemental sin la necesidad de posiciones de manos –hablaba para sí mismo estando en la rama de un árbol. Debió reaccionar ante una peligrosa yari que amenazó con empalarlo.

–No te distraigas, no quiero vencerte por accidente –decía el serio y astuto Akira arrojando estocadas veloces y certeras contra Kakashi.

–Que lanza más extraña –usando un kunai como cuchillo logra desviar cada ataque de su agresor.

– ** _Estilo de humo, bomba de humo_** –enunció el joven samurái. Soltando un explosión de humo negro que cegaba la vista. Este se esparció rápidamente atrapando al ninja.

–Esto no es bueno –advirtió Kakashi a sí mismo.

–Trágate eso, imbécil –exclamó Miri dese el suelo, clavando su katana en la tierra–. **_Estilo de tierra, gran metralla –_** decenas de rocas pequeñas emergieron de la tierra comenzando a volar a toda velocidad hacia la nube de humo acribillando lo que estuviera allí. Akira se había alejado los suficiente para evitar salir herido, creyendo ambos que el ninja no lo había logrado.

Sin que lo notaron algo se movía por debajo de la tierra a toda velocidad hacia la heredera de lo Shimazu. No obstante ella pudo presentirlo en el último momento, dando un gran salto para evitar a Kakashi, quien emergió de la tierra intentando atraparla.

–Estúpido. No uses técnicas de tierra contra una experta en ese elemento –dijo sonriendo presumida.

–¡Detrás de usted! –alertó Akira desde el árbol en el que estaba.

Había sido una trampa. Otro Kakashi, claramente un clon, salió de entre los arbustos arrojando decenas de shurikens contra la joven samurái. Sorprendida al ver a dos de sus enemigos apenas logró reaccionar para desviar todos los shurikens con su espada.

–No sabía que los ninjas podían multiplicarse –comentó Akira desconcertado–. ¿Acaso será una ilusión o es real?

–No estaría tan seguro –se escuchó la voz de Kakashi detrás de él.

Akira giró rápidamente intentando cortarlo con la yari, pero Kakashi la esquivó. Contraatacando ágilmente con una fuerte patada en el pecho de Akira. El joven retrocedió por la fuerza.

– ** _Estilo de aire, aire comprimido_** –respiró profundo y comenzó a soltar ondas de aire a presión desde su boca.

La primera tomó por sorpresa al ninja, logrando herirlo en un brazo, haciéndole un corte. Retrocedió para poder esquivar las siguientes, pues, al ser de aire eran casi invisibles. Akira aprovechó esto para saltar a otro árbol y alejarse de Kakashi. Este no se lo permitirá, fue tras de él. El samurái arrojó una estocada con su yari, pero el ninja la desvió y la tomó para inmovilizarla.

–No eres tan rápido como crees, muchacho –se quejó Kakashi soltándola al instante y tratando de no caer del árbol.

–Discrepo –sonrió Akira. Una fuerte presión de aire se liberó del arma alejando a Kakashi, además de lastimar su mano–. Nunca tomes el arma de un samurái por que esta se defenderá–. **_¡Estilo de aire, gran ventisca!_**

Agita su arma liberando un torrente de aire potente. Kakashi no pudo evitarlo y salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol de forma brusca.

–Eso no lo vi venir –se dijo así mismo, levantándose tan rápido como podía.

–¡Eres mío, imbécil! –se escuchó la voz de Miri acercándose a él. Con las piernas cubiertas de electricidad su velocidad se veía mejorada.

Su katana intentó cortar la cabeza de Kakashi pero este logró evitarla, la golpea con fuerza en el abdomen, obligándola a retroceder. Ahora el ninja arremete usando dos kunais como cuchillos. Ataque tras ataque Miri retrocede, incapaz de igualar la velocidad del ninja.

–Este bastardo es demasiado rápido, ni siquiera con mi velocidad mejorada puedo igualarlo –gruñó teniendo que saltar lejos para escapar de los ataques.

– ** _Estilo de agua, jutsu dragón de agua_** –exclamó Kakashi levantando una cantidad de agua en forma de dragón. El agua se precipitó hacia Miri de forma violenta–. Será mejor que no uses electricidad para escapar de esto –susurró Kakashi.

La samurái salto al suelo, sin intimidarse, pues sabía como protegerse.

– ** _Estilo de tierra, atrapa osos –_** una cúpula de roca apareció atrapándose a sí misma. Esto la protegió de la fuerza del agua.

–…eso no lo esperaba –alegó Kakashi sorprendido. Teniendo que reaccionar para evitar la afilada yari que amenazó con apuñarlo por la espalda–. Me olvidé de este chico. Debo eliminarlo a él primero.

– ** _Estilo de aire, viento asesino –_** agitó su arma y decenas de ondas de aire volaron a gran velocidad, amenazando con cortar todo a su paso.

– ** _Estilo de tierra, jutsu pared de tierra_** –una gruesa muralla de roca que emergió frente a él logró detener el peligroso ataque de Akira. El ataque había sido tan fuerte que incluso la roca recibió mucho daño.

–Maldición, estuvo cerca –gruñó Akira frustrado. Corrió a toda velocidad con la yari en alto– ** _Estilo yari, empalamiento_**

El arma aumentó su tamaño, proyectándose a toda velocidad hacia el muro de roca, atravesándolo. Justo en ese momento Kakashi saltó por encima de este, fijando a Akira, quien quedó indefenso por uno segundo.

– ** _Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego._**

–¡Mierda! –alegó el joven sorprendido. No tuvo más opción que soltar su arma, la cual había quedado atrapada en el muro de roca–. _¡ **Estilo de aire, muro de viento**! _**–** apenas tuvo tiempo de invocar una corriente de aire que lo protegió del fuego.

Cuando el fuego cesó Kakashi atravesó el muro de aire. Pateó con fuerza a Akira, haciéndolo retroceder, alejándolo de su arma. Ahora el ninja arremetía con un veloz combo de golpes y patadas, los cuales el samurái difícilmente lograba bloquear. Akira arroja una patada alta, pero el ninja la esquiva colocándose detrás de Akira, lo golpea en la columna desestabilizándolo y colocando un papel bomba en su espalda. Kakashi salta para alejarse.

–¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! –dice tratando de quitárselo. El artefacto estalla arrojando a Akira por el aire–. M-maldición, que humillante –dice adolorido mientras se precipita hacia el suelo.

Kakashi invocó un par de clones, con los cuales coordinó un ataque certero. Impactado a Akira en el aire con tres fulminantes patadas, una en la espalda otra en el pecho y la última en la cara. Cuando el samurái cayó al suelo estaba inconsciente y lesionado. Kakashi desapareció a sus clones quedando junto a Akira.

–Parece ser muy joven. Diría que tiene unos veinte años, ¿todos los samuráis serán como él? –se preguntaba con gran curiosidad–. Es fuerte, pero no tanto como la mujer –ahora buscaba con la mirada–. ¿Dónde estará?

–Lo siento, Akira, pero necesitaba que lo distrajeras –susurró Miri, oculta entre los árboles. Saltó precipitándose al suelo–. Esta es la técnica especial del clan Shimazu. **_¡Técnica secreta samurái, martillo de Satsuma!_**

Todo su cuerpo se cargó de electricidad y se arrojó cual si fuerza un relámpago cayendo al suelo. Kakashi no pudo evitar asombrarse por tal demostración de poder, aun así, no sería la primera vez que enfrentaría un rayo. Se vió forzado a usar una de sus mejores técnicas, la cuchilla relámpago. A penas tuvo tiempo de cargarla y contraatacar al martillo de Miri. Un estallido fue el resultado del impacto de ambas fuerzas. Centellas y rayos rebotaron por todos lados, seguido de dos gritos diferentes, uno masculino y otro femenino.

Cuando todo fue visible otra vez Kakashi y Miri estaban alejados, arrojados en diferentes direcciones por la fuerza del estallido.

–¿E-estoy vivo? –musitó el de la máscara, temblado y teniendo espasmos por la electricidad que aun recorría su cuerpo–. Q-que poder tiene esa mujer –con mucha dificultad se levantó, teniendo que apoyarse en un árbol para no caerse, pues sus músculos no le obedecían del todo. Su mirada buscó a la mujer con quien había rivalizado.

Miri estaba en peores condiciones. Quedó en el suelo, con una herida cortante que cruzaba su abdomen, llegando casi a su pecho, destrozando su armadura y desgarrando su ropa. Estaba consiente, sí, pero no podía moverse por el ardiente y profundo dolor que la invadía.

Kakashi tomó un kunai y se acercó a ella con claras intenciones de finiquitar su vida. Apenas lo vió acercarse Miri trató de tomar su espada, pero esta había terminado demasiado lejos de ella. El ninja aplastó la mano de ella para que dejara de intentar tomarla.

–Eres muy fuerte, debo admitirlo. Eres, quizás, la mujer más fuerte a la que me he enfrentado. Un segundo más y tú ataque me hubiera destrozado –dijo el ninja con seriedad.

–No me importa lo que digas –gruñó ella, enfrascada en un afán de no mostrar dolor alguno–… M-me venciste justamente. Toma mi vida y acaba con esto ya.

–¿Quieres que te mate? –cuestionó él, extrañado por lo que ella decía.

–Es tu derecho. Luchamos con intenciones de matarnos, uno de los dos debe morir –insistió. A pesar del leve temblor en su voz ante lo que decía.

–¿Qué hacen los samurái aquí? –preguntó él, obviando lo que ella decía.

–…estamos en una misión –desvió la mirada–. ¿A qué esperas? Mátame ya.

El ninja la vió, inerte, herida, indefensa, además ni siquiera la conocía, aunque sentía cierta familiaridad en su rostro, aun así nada lo motivaba a matarla como ella lo podía. Solo guardó su arma y movió su pie.

–No te voy a matar, no tengo motivos para hacerlo –dijo él. Incluso buscó algo en su equipo y se lo entregó. Eran unas compresas y vendajes.

–¿Qué crees que haces? Tienes que matarme –gruñó ella, como si lo que hizo él le ofendiera–. Si no lo haces viviré sin honor. Solo con la muerte puedo tener honor y enorgullecer a mi familia.

–Jamás escuché una estupidez como esa –alegó Kakashi mirándola incrédulo–. ¿Qué clase de familia se enorgullecería de la muerte de uno de los suyos?

–…Tú no sabes nada de ser un samurái, vivimos y morimos por la espada, nuestra vida es la guerra y la lucha –objetó molesta, trató de moverse, pero el dolor la detuvo.

–No te voy a matar, ya lo decidí. Si en verdad tanto ansias la muerte pues suicídate y llénate de ese "honor" que tanto proclamas. Yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer –si más se dispuso a irse, no sin antes decir algo–. Sería un pena que una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa se muriera el día de hoy, ¿no crees?

Se fue, dejando a una Miri sorprendida, molesta, halagada, ofendida, adolorida y sonrojada por esas palabras.

Ahora nos movemos a otro foco de tensión. El más importante, pues entre estas dos personas se debatiría el futuro de Yugito. La rubia jinchuriki del dos colas estaba recostada en las raíces de un árbol, carente de fuerzas para moverse, siendo testigo de las miradas asesinas que dos jóvenes se lanzaban entre sí. Hiroshi y Naruto.

–Esa mujer es la jinchuriki, ¿verdad? –cuestionó el joven samurái agitando de una lado a otro su katana, mientras miraba y detallaba al ninja.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia, samurái –respondió el rubio mirando de igual forma a Hiroshi, con unas cuantas shurikens listas para arrojárselas–. Será mejor que te retires ahora.

–Interpretaré eso como un si –sonrió Hiroshi empuñando con firmeza el arma–. El beneficio te lo daré yo, retírate ahora y no te mataré. Esa mujer se viene conmigo.

–¿Quiénes son estos dos? ¿Qué quieren de mí? –se preguntó Yugito a sí misma. Aunque era obvio que sentía un poco más de confianza en Naruto.

–¿Qué quieres de ella? –preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

–Capturarla es mi misión. Sigo las órdenes de mi daimyo y el shogun –explicó Hiroshi.

–Que mal, mi misión es protegerla –respondió el rubio sonriendo–. ¿Estás seguro que quieres enfrentarte a mí?

–Estaba a punto de advertirte lo mismo –rio Hiroshi–. Te enfrentaras a un dios samurái en potencia. Eso no es bueno para la salud.

–¿Así?, no sé qué significa eso de dios samurái, pero tú estás por enfrentarte al próximo hokage la aldea de la hoja. Te aseguro que te venceré si sigues adelante –aseguró Naruto con una sonrisa confiada.

–E-esto no terminará bien –dijo Yugito. Las miradas de ambos jóvenes lo decían todo, lucharían, y harían todo lo posible para quedarse con ella.

En otro contexto una mujer se halagaría mucho por ver a dos apuestos jóvenes luchar por ella.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar, arrojando una andanada de shurikens sobre su enemigo. El samurái saltó a un lado evitándolos. Comenzó a correr tras su rival para alcanzarlo. Lo logró dando un gran salto, intentando cortar a Naruto con su espada. El ninja esquivó la espada, y contraatacó golpeando varias veces Hiroshi, tanto en la cara como en el costado. El samurái se defendió, conectando un codazo en la cara del rubio, logrando hacerlo retroceder. La espada voló por el aire intentando cortar la cabeza del ninja, pero este la esquivó agachándose, lo que no esquivó fue el rodillazo que Hiroshi le asestó en la cara. Aturdido Naruto recibió una fuerte patada en el pecho, la cual lo alejó.

–Trágate esto, **_Estilo de fuego, plumas del fénix –_** agitó su espada liberando una andanada de pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Naruto debió saltar alto para evitar ser alcanzado por ese ataque. Pero su rival pronto lo alcanzaría de un salto, intentando cortarlo. Para evitarlo Naruto usó un par de kunais que bloquearon la espada del samurái, pero no la fuerza. El impacto golpeó a Naruto contra un árbol.

–Mierda –alegó tosiendo adolorido–. Este sujeto es más fuerte de lo que parece.

– ** _Estilo de fuego, lanzallamas_** –el samurái escupió una gran llamarada de fuego, la cual amenazó con quemar al ninja, de no ser porque se alejó en el último momento.

Naruto corrió alrededor de Hiroshi arrojándole varios kunais, los cuales eran desviados por la katana. El ninja saltó a un árbol y desde su follaje arrojó un gran shuriken. Hiroshi pensó que se trataba de una simple arma, pero no era así. Usando el jutsu de transformación Naruto se acercó a su rival, esquivando primero su ataque para luego acercarse y golpearlo con fuerza en el mentón. El samurái fue elevado por el aire debido a la fuerza de ese ataque.

–¿C-como hizo eso? –se preguntó Hiroshi mientras estaba aún en el aire.

Hasta que vió a otro Naruto precipitarse hacia él desde arriba. Apenas pudo cubrirse con sus brazos, pero eso no evitó que lo impactara contra el suelo, enterrándolo en la tierra.

–¡Ese fue el combo de Naruto Uzumaki, imbécil, guarda el cambio! –exclamó con presunción haciendo desaparecer a sus clones.

–Pues pegas como una mujer –respondió Hiroshi saliendo de la tierra tan rápido como pudo. Ya se notaba un poco magullado, con raspones en la cara y moratones en los brazos–. Eso no me dolió.

–Entonces tendré que hacerte mucho daño para que dejes de joder, idiota –gruñó Naruto al verlo de pie una vez más–. **_Jutsu multiclones de sombra._**

Un buen grupo de clones aparecieron junto a él, lo cual sorprendió al samurái.

–¿Q-que clase de técnica es esa? –alegó retrocediendo ante tal sorpresa.

–No has visto nada –sonrió Naruto. La mayoría de los clones avanzaron, mientras él se quedó detrás con otro para formar un rasengan.

Los clones atacaron al samurái desde diferentes direcciones, aunque este intentó esquivar y evitar sus constantes ataques se vió rodeado. Los clones se lanzaron sobre él, no sería fácil de alcanzarle.

– ** _Estilo de fuego, muro de fuego –_** clavó su espada en el suelo, para luego elevar un muro de llamas que lo rodearon. Esto destrozó a la mayoría de los clones que no lograron evitar las potentes llamas.

Cuando el muro bajó vio a Naruto acercarse a toda velocidad, intentando alcanzarlo con su rasengan.

–¡¿Qué mierda es eso?! –exclamó presintiendo que era un ataque.

–Toma esto idiota, **_¡Rasengan!_**

Estuvo muy cerca de impactarlo, no obstante, él aún tenía un as bajo la manga. Una técnica avanzada y complicada, pero que él dominaba.

– _¡ **Técnica secreta samurái, escape del fénix!**_

En un instante el cuerpo del samurái se volvió fuego, el cual desapareció como si se apagara. Para reaparecer un par de metros más lejos. El rasengan falló, terminando por desaparecer. Esta era la oportunidad del samurái, agitó su katana atacando con las plumas del fénix una vez más. Naruto pudo evitar algunas, pero no todas, llevándose algunas quemaduras en los brazos.

–Hijo de perra, ¿Cómo hizo eso? –gruñó el ninja adolorido por las heridas en sus antebrazos.

–Eres fuerte, debo decirlo. Pero aun estas lejos de mi nivel –dijo Hiroshi presumido. No obstante, se notaba algo agitado, era de suponerse, pues esa técnica requiere una cantidad considerable de Chi.

–Tuviste suerte, esa técnica no te funcionará otra vez –alegó Naruto saltando contra él intentando apuñalarlo con un par de kunais. El samurái los desvió con su espada–. ¿Qué quieren ustedes de esa mujer? –cuestionó Naruto.

–Nada que te importe –respondió intentando un serie de cortes veloces y certeros, que no lograban más que chocar contra los kunais del ninja–. Mi misión es capturarla, eso es todo lo que me importa… –un puñetazo del ninja lo hizo retroceder.

–No me engañas, sé que la quieres por ser una jinchuriki –hizo aparecer un par de clones más que siguieron hostigando con sus ataques al samurái.

–Eso es verdad –Hiroshi debió retroceder para enfocar mejor a sus múltiples enemigos. Usó las plumas del fénix una vez más, logrando vencer a uno de ellos–. Aunque no tengo idea que significa eso.

Tres clones se precipitaban hacia él con kunais en sus manos, logró prever la mayoría de los ataques, pero no el que le hizo un corte en la mejilla. Levantó un muro de fuego una vez más para eliminar a esos molestos clones. Naruto aprovechó eso para intentar un ataque diferente. Cuando el muro cayó Hiroshi buscó con la mirada al rubio, pero no lo encontraba.

–¿Dónde estás? –decía mirando en todos lados–. ¡Vamos, sal cobarde, lucha de frente como un samurái de verdad! –retaba sin poder divisarlo.

Naruto se movió rápidamente por debajo de la tierra. Emergiendo de un salto detrás de Hiroshi, quien apenas pudo verlo sobre su hombro.

–Yo no soy un samurái, idiota –sonrió Naruto arrojándole un puñetazo cargado de fuerza.

El puño del ninja se precipitó a toda velocidad impactando en la cara del samurái, la fuerza lo aturdió. Otro clon salió de la tierra saltando y conectando un rodillazo en la cara de Hiroshi. El tercero emergió detrás de él arrojándole tres shurikens que se clavaron en la armadura del samurái, pero le hirieron ligeramente. Apenas reaccionó arrojando un corte que venció a un clon. Otro se acercó por detrás intentando apuñalarlo, pero el samurái logró reaccionar a tiempo cortándolo. Todo esto le dio tiempo a Naruto para comenzar a formar un nuevo rasengan.

–¡Ya me cansé de ti y tus clones, te demostraré lo que puedo hacer! –gruñó mientras lidiaba con un par de clones más, que no tardaron en desvanecerse ante la espada del samurái. Se alejó de un salto para ganar distancia con su enemigo.

–¿Qué pasó con eso de luchar de frente como un samurái? –retó Naruto cargando el rasengan.

–¿Cómo llamas a esa técnica, ninja? –cuestionó Hiroshi en pose de batalla, para concentrar su Chi.

–Es el Rasengan, una técnica tan poderosa como complicada, pocos somos quienes la dominamos –respondió Naruto.

–¿Así? bien, pues te mostraré mi mejor técnica –la espada se prendió en fuego–. Los miembros del clan Fujigawara adoramos al **Dragón amarillo, guardián del quinto cielo** , y a él dedicamos nuestro poder.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que decía, pues los ninjas no creen, ni conocen, a esa deidad. Sin embargo, cuando vió el fuego de la espada volverse amarillo, supo que se preparaba para algo muy fuerte. Decidió que no le daría tiempo para hacerlo, así que se lanzó hacia Hiroshi con todo, buscando acertar el rasengan esta vez.

– ** _¡Técnica secreta samurái, furia del dragón amarillo –_** el fuego de la espada aumentó mucho más, para luego tomar la forma de un dragón.

Corrió a toda velocidad intentando estampar su ataque contra Naruto, quien a su vez intentaba conectar el rasengan en Hiroshi. Ambos ataques chocaron y un nuevo estallido cimbró el bosque, levantando una columna de humo y polvo.

–¿Naruto? –dijo Sakura mirando esa columna de humo en la distancia. No pudo evitar preocuparse por su compañero, así que apresuró su paso para ir en esa dirección–. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

–¿Ese habrá sido Hiroshi? –dijo Yura, quien corría también por el bosque tratando de encontrar a sus compañeros cuando sintió el estallido y vió la columna no muy lejos–. Tiene que ser él. Espero esté bien –ella igual se preocupó y fue en esa dirección.

De regreso en el campo de batalla. Yugito debió cubrirse para con las manos para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos. Cuando este se calmó un poco, y solo quedaba el humo, volvió su mirada en esa dirección para ver que había ocurrido con ambos jóvenes.

–No imaginé que ese par pudieran hacer un alboroto como este –dijo sorprendida ante tal suceso–. Espero que el rubio esté bien –fue cuando pudo divisar una silueta acercándose a través del humo–. ¿E-eres tú? –cuestionó esperado que fuera el rubio y no el samurái.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	32. Capítulo 32: Derrota samurái

**Capítulo 32: Derrota samurái**

 ** _(Opening: Awake and alive - Skillet)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

Yugito pudo divisar una sombra acercarse a ella entre la humareda levantada por el impacto de los ataques de ambos jóvenes. Esperaba que fuera el chico rubio, en quien pensaba pudiera confiar, pues la había salvado. Además que el otro sujeto no parecía un ninja.

–¿E-eres tú? –cuestionó con temor.

No hubo respuesta. Pero pudo ver como esa sombra mostraba una espada, era obvio que no era Naruto. La mujer tembló intimidada, pensando que no podría defenderse a causa de su herida. Otra sombra apareció por un lado con un kunai en la mano. El de la espada reaccionó logrado evitar el primer corte, pero no los golpes que recibió después.

–¡Es que acaso no puedes morirte y dejar de joder, estúpido ninja! –exclamó la voz de Hiroshi tratando de atacar a su rival con la espada.

–Eres más fuerte de lo que pensé. Pero aun no me has vencido, y no me rendiré, de veras –respondió el rubio haciendo aparecer más clones, los cuales envió para atacar a Hiroshi y distraerlo mientras formaba un nuevo rasengan.

–E-es imposible que tengas tanta energía, ¿Cuánto chi usaste en esa estúpida esfera? –alegó incrédulo el samurái teniendo que retroceder con cada arremetida de los clones.

–No tengo idea que es el chi –respondió Naruto–. De lo único que estoy seguro es que te voy a vencer, samurái. Los clones siguieron hostigando al agotado Hiroshi, quien no pudo ver al original acercarse por detrás de él con el rasengan listo–. ¡Estás acabado, trágate esto! ¡ **Rasengan**!

–Mierda ¡Mierda! –gritó Hiroshi tratando de detener a Naruto arrojando un corte con su espada, que, aunque no falló, no logró detener al ninja.

El rasengan impactó el abdomen de Hiroshi sin piedad. Una poderosa ventisca disipó el humo para luego volar por el aire el samurái hasta estrellarse violentamente contra un árbol, cayendo inconsciente.

Desde donde estaba, Yugito miraba atónita tal combate, y la fiereza con la que ese rubio la defendió, cosa que aumentó más su halago cuando Naruto la miró, e ignorando sus heridas y articulando una sonrisa victoriosa dijo.

–Oye, ¿Estas bien? –no había salido indemne del enfrentamiento. Sus manos y brazos presentaban quemaduras, tenía golpes por toda la cara, además de dolor en los costados, finalmente una cortada profunda en el hombro.

–Increible –fue lo único que pudo articular Yugito atónita.

Se acercó a ella, pero no pudo soportar mucho más y cayó arrodillado. Fue Yugito quien se acercó a él con intensión de ayudarlo, pero tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones. Con dificultad ambos terminaron sentados en aquel árbol.

–No te preocupes, mi compañera es una ninja médico, debe estar cerca, ella sabrá que hacer –afirmó Naruto jadeando mientras trataba por si solo de vendar sus brazos, cosa que le era difícil.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó Yugito mientras lo ayudaba con los vendajes–. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

–Si no nos ayudamos entre nosotros, nadie lo hará –respondió con una leve sonrisa–. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, soy de Konoha.

–¡¿Que?! ¿De Konoha? ¿Y qué haces aquí? –exclamó sorprendida ante tal revelación.

–Vine con otros ninjas de mi aldea para protegerte de los akatsukis –respondió con sinceridad–. Al principio pensábamos que solo eras una persona con información que a ellos les interesa, pero ahora entiendo mejor las cosas.

–¿Qué cosas? –cuestionó sin entender.

–Eres una jinchuriki, ¿verdad? –respondió llevando su mano al vientre de Yugito, lo cual la hizo sonrojar por lo repentino–. Se lo que sientes, y la carga que llevas.

–…T-tu no lo entiendes, nadie sabe lo que se siente llevar a un monstruo dentro –suspiró desviando la mirada, mientras funestos y terribles recuerdos la aquejaban.

–¿Segura? –rio un poco para luego levantar su camisa, mostrando el sello en su abdomen.

–¿También eres un jinchuriki? –alegó incrédula, llevando ella su mano al vientre de Naruto, pensando que podía ser solo una mentira. Pero no, bastó con tocarlo para sentir una terrible y salvaje presencia dentro de él–. Jamás había conocido a otro jinchuriki.

–Yo sí, un amigo, su nombre es Gaara y es jinchuriki del una cola. Al igual que a ti a él también intentaron capturarlo los akatsukis, por suerte lo hayamos antes que le hicieran daño. Y una vez más vuelvo a salvar a otro Jinchuriki, ¿no soy genial? –eso ultimo lo dijo a manera de broma.

–Si somos de aldeas diferentes, ¿por qué quisiste salvarme? –alegó ella con seriedad.

–¿Y qué? que más da la aldea a la que pertenezcamos, todos los jinchurikis somos iguales, sufrimos por lo que llevamos dentro, nos tratan como monstruos o como armas, se olvidan que también somos humanos y sentimos –suspiró con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al cielo–. Ahora tenemos a esos akatsukis buscando cazarnos, y luego estos extraños samurái que parece que buscan lo mismo –miró a los ojos de la confundida ninja–. Puede que seamos de aldeas distintas, pero somos iguales y como tal deberíamos ayudarnos, ¿no crees?

–…S-supongo –titubeó ante el leve rubor que se apodero de sus mejillas, el chico no solo era fuerte y noble, además era apuesto. Le avergonzaba sentirse así pues sabía que era menor que ella.

En eso apareció la pelirosa Sakura de entre los árboles, siendo lo primero que fijó el campo de batalla, y luego a Naruto herido junto a esa desconocida.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó Sakura preocupada y corriendo hasta él–. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te atacó? –se arrodilló a su lado comenzando a analizar sus heridas.

–Sakura, tranquila. Estoy bien. Me topé con un samurái, pero logré vencerlo –respondió despreocupado, y sonriendo, aún más al verla preocuparse por él.

–No puedo estar tranquila, sonso –alegó dándole un golpe en la cabeza–. Debiste pedir ayuda en vez de enfrentarte tú solo. Mira como están tus brazos, por suerte estas quemaduras no son tan graves, por el contrario esa herida en tu hombro es más preocupante –tomó su botiquín para comenzar a curarlo–. Voy a necesitar vendarte y aplicar compresas.

–Me alegra tener a una gran ninja medico a mi lado. Gracias, Sakura –dijo él con una sonrisa llena de aprecio, que enmascaraba otro sentimiento más profundo, al tiempo que tomaba suavemente la mano de la chica.

–Oye, relájate, n-no te pongas sentimental ahora, ¿vale? –musitó ella sonrojada por el gesto de su amigo. Entonces vió a la otra rubia, quien les miraba con curiosidad–. ¿Tú eres Yugito Nii?

–S-sí, soy yo. Supongo que tú eres compañera de Naruto. Él me contó de su misión para protegerme, se los agradezco –respondió tratado de hacer una leve reverencia–. Dos miembros de akatsuki están tras de mí. Son muy fuertes y no se detendrán ante nada.

–Este bosque está plagado de enemigos. Además de los akatsuki están lo samurái –suspiró Naruto–. Será mejor irnos de inmediato. No te preocupes Yugito, tú vienes con nosotros, estarás a salvo con nuestro equipo.

–Lo primordial ahora es curarte, así que no te muevas –alegó Sakura tomándolo firmemente del brazo.

–O-oye cuidado, Sakura, me arden mucho los brazos –se quejó él.

–No seas llorón, y aguántate –sonrió ella.

Así fue como en unos minutos, y con ayuda de Sakura, Naruto estaba mejor, aunque débil y adolorido. Durante todo ese momento Yugito no pudo dejar de ver Naruto y pensar en cómo era que ese chico podía decir todo lo que le dijo, ¿en verdad había gente como él? Gente, buena.

–Bien con eso estarás bien por ahora. Cuando regresemos a la aldea será mejor que te atiendan en el hospital –explicó ella.

–Sí, yo… ¡Cuidado! –alertó Naruto al ver a alguien acercarse por detrás de ella.

Sakura reaccionó a tiempo logrando evitar el peligroso corte de la katana que casi le cercena la cabeza. Saltó para vislumbrar a su enemigo.

–N-no me han vencido, estúpidos ninjas –era Hiroshi. El samurái seguía de pie, o al menos lo intentaba.

Su armadura estaba destrozada y solo tenía su ropa convencional, aunque rasgada en el abdomen. Su rostro tenía golpes y arañazos, además de la sangre que escurría por sus labios. Sus piernas temblaban y uno de sus brazos estaba muy dañado. Aun así permanecía de pie y con intenciones de seguir luchando.

–No puede ser, como puede seguir de pie aun –alegó Naruto sorprendido mientras se levantaba y cubría Yugito.

–Naruto, vete con Yugito de aquí, yo me encargaré de este sujeto –ordenó Sakura colocándose en su pose de batalla.

–Sakura, ¿estas segura? –cuestionó el rubio, dudando si era buena idea dejarla sola.

–¿Crees que no puedo vencerlo? –sonrió de lado–. No te preocupes por mí. Tú ya estas herido y agotado como para volver a luchar.

–Aun puedo seguir luchando…

–Naruto, creo que Sakura tiene razón, será mejor retirarnos –agregó Yugito, ¿acaso estaba preocupada por él?

Naruto lo pensó un momento, y terminó pro darle la razón. Tomó a Yugito para ayudarla a caminar y luego tratar de irse. Hiroshi no se los permitiría, trató de atacarlo a ellos.

–¡No escaparan a ningún lado! –exclamó corriendo esa dirección, sin embargo su velocidad se veía mermada claramente por sus heridas.

La kunoichi pelirosa se interpuso en su camino conectado una poderosa patada en el abdomen del samurái, con tal fuerza que lo mandó a volar y rodar violentamente por el suelo.

–Sakura –comentó Naruto sorprendido por su velocidad y fuerza.

–Te dije que no te preocupes por mí –aseguró sonriendo más segura–. Date prisa y vete, trata de reunirte con los demás miembros del equipo.

Naruto asintió y se retiró junto con Yugito tan rápido como pudieron. Dejando solo a Sakura y Hiroshi. Aun con todo este daño el samurái logró incorporarse una vez más, en condiciones más deplorables. Sus piernas temblaban y con una mano contenía su abdomen.

–E-eso es todo, ¿pegas como niña? –sonrió, con la boca llena de sangre, y de forma retadora.

–¿Todos los samurái son así de estúpidos? –arqueó la ceja y comenzó a correr hacia él.

El samurái agitó su espada liberando las plumas del fénix, las cuales Sakura logró evitar casi sin problemas. Se acercó al samurái quien intentó un burdo corte con su espada, pero falló por mucho. Sakura conectó un poderoso puñetazo ascendente directo a la mandíbula de Hiroshi. Una vez más el chico salió volando por la fuerza del impacto.

–Dudo que se idiota pueda volver a levantarse después de eso –dijo Sakura dándole la espalda con intenciones de irse. Un extraño sonido lo que llamó su atención, volviendo su mirada a su rival.

Hiroshi fue atrapado por Yura, quien lo sostenía para que no cayera al suelo. La mirada de la joven samurái destilaba furia y fulminaba a la kunoichi con ella.

–¿Yura? –musitó con debilidad Hiroshi, cerca de la inconciencia.

–Creo que llegué justo a tiempo, antes que te maten –respondió Yura sin perder de vista a la kunoichi.

–Me siento como una princesa en los brazos de un apuesto príncipe –dijo Hiroshi riendo, para luego toser un poco de sangre.

–¿Ni herido puedes dejar de decir estupideces? –gruñó arqueando la ceja.

–Que es la vida sin un poco de estupidez. Me dieron una buena golpiza, que vergüenza. Creo que me voy a desmayar un rato, no intentes nada pervertido conmigo –dijo con debilidad, para luego quedar inconsciente. Yura lentamente lo recostó en el suelo.

–¿Cuántos samurái hay en este bosque? –cuestionó Sakura colocándose en guardia–. Será mejor que se retiren ahora, podemos evitar este enfrentamiento. Tu compañero necesita tu ayuda.

–¿Crees que te voy a perdonar por lo que le hiciste a Hiroshi? ¡Perra! –alegó Yura con una ira que nadie le había visto. Empuñó su katana y sacó un tessen de su cinta–. No te lo perdonaré.

–Entonces ven y pelea, no me vas a intimidar con…

La samurái llevó su abanico hasta su boca donde comenzó a soplar y liberar una nube de vapor que se hacía cada vez más grande.

– ** _Técnica secreta samurái, nube de vapor –_** sonrió Yura, luego agitó el abanico enviando la nube de caliente vapor hacia Sakura.

No pudo evitarlo y fue presa de ese calor abrazador, que la hizo quejarse. Debió saltar hacia un lado para poder escapar de esa agobiante calidez. La samurái ya la esperaba, golpeando en varias ocasiones la cara de Sakura, quien trató de contraatacar con una patada, Yura retrocedió evitándola y luego repitió el mismo ataque de vapor, atrapandola en la nube caliente por unos cuantos segundos.

–Q-que calor tan intenso –jadeaba la pelirosa escapando de la nube. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor–. Debo evitar a toda consta ese vapor.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes contra mí? –retó Yura acercándose y golpeando a Sakura con su Tessen en la cara, luego la pateo en la rodilla, logrando arrodillarla, y allí un rodillazo certero a la cara de la kunoichi la derribó–. ¡Yo no permito que nadie lastime a mis amigos!

Sakura rodó por el suelo para evitar el pisotón que Yura intenten su contra, trató de levantarse pero la samurái no se lo permitiría una vez más la atrapó en la nube de vapor. La ninja trató de escapar pero fue recibida por una rápida patada en el costado, y luego otra en la cara que la regresó al vapor. Debió escapar tan rápido como pudo. Comenzaba a debilitarse.

–¿Te gusta? ¿Quieres más? –decía Yura notando como solo le importaba hacerla sufrir.

–E-es demasiado rápida, no puedo prever todos sus movimientos, y con este maldito vapor me estoy cansando –se dijo así mismo Sakura sacando varios shurikens los cuales le arrojó. Todos fueron esquivados por la gran agilidad de la samurái.

Sakura se acercó a toda velocidad intentando golpearla, pero Yura la esquivaba en cada ocasión. Sakura sabía que solo necesitaba darle un golpe para tomar ventaja en el combate por eso se presionó mas aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques uno tras otro y tras otro, Yura solo mostraba lo superior que era.

Esquivó un puñetazo y pateó a Sakura en el abdomen. Sakura contuvo el dolor y atrapó la pierna de la samurái con firmeza. Era su oportunidad.

–Te tengo –sonrió la ninja.

Le dio un poderoso codazo en la pierna a Yura. Tal fue la fuerza que la samurái no pudo evitar gritar. La soltó y Yura no pudo apoyarse en esa pierna terminando por arrodillarse. Sakura le arrojó una patada al rostro, y aunque la samurái se cubrió, la fuerza la arrojó por el suelo violentamente, ademas de dañar sus brazos.

–M-maldita perra, es muy fuerte…demasiado –gruñó Yura tratando de levantarse, pero su pierna y brazos dolían demasiado.

Sakura se acercó pateando su espalda para regresarla al suelo, luego puso su pie sobre Yura para que no se moviera.

–Esto se acabó, ríndete o tendré que matarte –amenazó la kunoichi sacando un kunai.

Pero Yura aún tenía ases bajo la manga. Abrió su boca liberando una nube de humo purpura, la cual se esparció atrapando a Sakura.

– ** _Estilo de humo, nube agobiante –_** enunció la samurái escapando de la ninja.

Como el nombre de la técnica lo dice, esta nube es muy agobiante, dificulta la respiración, así como crea un ardor en la garganta insoportable, y, como si fuera poco, niega la visión por su oscuro color. Yura escapó de la nube y se alejó, cojeando debido al dolor en su pierna.

–Ya no puedo luchar mano a mano, mis brazos me están matando, y no puedo apoyarme en la pierna derecha –se dijo así misma pensando, mientras escuchaba a Sakura toser dentro de la nube–. Tengo que acabar con esto de una vez –se preparó para lanzar una de sus mejores técnicas–. **_Técnica secreta samurái, vapor asesino_**

Respiró hondo y luego liberó desde su boca una ventisca de vapor ardiente directo hasta el humo purpura, atrapando a Sakura en la técnica. A diferencia de sus nubes anteriores esta es aún más caliente, e impacta al enemigo como una ventisca potente, aumentando aun más la sensación térmica. Solo se escucharon los gritos de Sakura ante tan ardiente situación. Para su suerte Yura anuló las técnicas a los pocos segundos, pues sabía que prologarlas más podría llegar a ser mortales, punto al que la samurái no deseaba llegar.

Solo quedó la kunoichi tirada en el suelo, con la piel enrojecida y con un doloroso ardor. Su cuerpo estaba deshidratado y sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Yura se acercó, con dificultad, hasta ella para encararla. Sakura tomó torpemente un kunai para defenderse.

–Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, perra –dijo Yura con desprecio–. Tienes suerte que no me gusta matar, y juré no volver a hacerlo. Pero puedo romperlo si alguien les hace daño a mis amigos, sobre todo, a ese idiota. Por él soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa –se refería a Hiroshi.

Sakura no dijo nada, en parte estaba temerosa que intentara matarla pues no podría defenderse, y en otra sorprendida por las palabras que Yura decía, no le fue difícil intuir que sentía algo por Hiroshi.

–¿Q-que vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó la ninja.

–Me iré, tengo que curar a mi compañero. A penas tengas fuerzas te recomiendo escapes. Otros miembros de mi equipo no se tentaran el corazón con respecto a matarte –le dio la espalda y le miró sobre el hombro al decir eso.

Yura se alejó y se acercó a Hiroshi, este comenzaba a reaccionar. Teniendo que ayudarse ambos para caminar.

–¿Las vas a dejar allí? ¿No acabaras con ella? –susurró Hiroshi a Yura mirando a Sakura en el suelo.

–No, no merece morir –respondió la samurái suspirando–. Debemos irnos y buscar un lugar tranquilo para poder curarte.

–El otro ninja, el rubio, se llevó al objetivo, quizás no estén muy lejos…

–No estamos en posición para seguirlos, Hiroshi –dijo tajante ante los alegatos de él–. Primero preocúpate por tu vida, luego por la misión. Quizás la señorita Miri y Gadi los encuentre, nosotros debemos encontrar a la sensei y a Akira, me preocupa que ha sido de él.

–Siempre preocupándote y cuidado de nosotros –sonrió Hiroshi–. No me imagino que sería de Akira y de mí sin ti.

–Probablemente ya los habrían matado, ustedes dos son demasiado arrogantes en ocasiones, y muy osados casi siempre –suspiró.

–Somos samurái, Yura, esa es nuestra vida –sonrió él.

–Son idiotas, que es otra cosa –sonrió recordando tantas tonterías y problemas en los que ellos se metían casi siempre.

–Oye, pero somos tus idiotas –dijo Hiroshi riendo. Sin saber lo mucho que a ella le gustaba considéralos así, sobre todo a él.

–Sí, es a sí es –susurró acercándolo más a ella.

Ahora nos alejamos aquel lugar donde el primer combate se llevó a cabo. Dos grandes poderes chocaron causando un estruendo. La espada del rey del hielo, arrojada con furia por el demente Gadi Enoshima, y el tigre matutino por parte del Gai El Poderoso. Ambos ataques impactaron arrasando con lo que estaba cerca.

El ninja permanecía de pie, aunque paralizado, la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo se había congelado, mientras que la derecha, con la que lanzó el golpe, estaba dañada por las quemaduras del frio. No estaba en muy buen estado, además debió cerrar todas las puertas al instante.

Aun con eso, en peores condiciones estaba Gadi. Yacía en el suelo con una herida abierta en el pecho, justo de lado derecho. La sangre emanaba sin cesar, y su cuerpo estaba en shock debido a un cambio brusco de temperatura, sus piernas y brazos simplemente no le obedecían, estaba vencido. Trató de hablar pero de su boca solo escapó más sangre, manchando su propia cara.

El hielo en el cuerpo de Gai se quebró liberándolo de su prisión helada, aunque cayó de rodillas debido al abrazador frio.

–J-jamás h-he estado tan cerca de morir como hoy –se dijo así mismo con temor, pero a la vez con un gran alivio. Se levantó aun temblando para ver a su rival, quien le miraba con fieros ojos–. Estas donde te mereces, donde todos los villanos deben estar, en el suelo y ahogándote en tu propia sangre.

–P-púdrete, hijo de puta –gruñó apenas pudiendo hablar–. Lo admito, me venciste justamente, eres superior a mí. Ahora acaba con esto y mátame ya.

–No veo la necesidad, morirás por tus propias heridas –respondió Gai mirándole con desprecio–. Me voy, espero recapacites en tus últimos momentos y…

–¡Mátame! Debo morir por la mano de mi enemigo, no por mis heridas. Solo así tendré honor al morir

–No te voy a matar, ya dije. Además, tú no tienes honor mueras de la forma que mueras. Quieres un consejo, resale a algún dios antes de morir –le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse.

–¡Cobarde, cobarde de mierda! ¡¿No tienes los cojones para terminar el trabajo?¡ ¡Ven aquí y mátame, hijo de puta! –gritaba incapaz de moverse, pero con gran desespero y ofendido por eso–. Bastardo, no puedo morir sin honor, debo morir con honor ¡Debo morir como un samurai!

–Que creencia más estúpida –susurró Gai yéndose del lugar.

–Si salgo de esta, si sobrevivo a esto, te juro que acabaré contigo malnacido hijo de puta. Acabaré con todos los ninjas que me tope… ¡Los mataré a todos! –gritó con furia mientras la vida se le escapaba por una herida.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: Polyamorous – Breaking Benjamin)_**


	33. Capítulo 33: Reagrupación

**Capítulo 33: Reagrupación**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **04 de Marzo. País del rayo.**

Un ninja de la nube salta de un árbol arrojando decenas de shurikens a un enemigo, quien con suma facilidad los bloquea todos con su roja guadaña. Antes que se dé cuenta el akatsuki zombi arroja su brazo tomándolo por el cuello para estamparlo contra el suelo de forma violenta. Hidan salta sobre el ninja clavando su guadaña sin piedad en el pecho de aquel ninja, dándole muerte al instante.

–Y con eso son diez –ríe el inmortal sacando su arma de forma brusca–. ¿Dejaran de llegar en algún momento? porque la verdad esto ya no es divertido.

–Ella no está aquí –gruñe Kakuzu aplastando un cadáver con desprecio.

Ambos ninjas se encuentran a la mitad de un pequeño poblado. El caos lo es todo allí, entre las cabañas que arden en llamas, las derruidas y las decenas de cadáveres por allí regados, entre ninjas y civiles que no escaparon a la cólera desatada por Kakuzu al ver perdido su objetivo.

–¡Te dije que no era en esta dirección, Hidan! –exclamó furioso mirando con ira a su compañero.

–No me culpes a mí, imbécil –negó el inmortal cruzado de brazos–. Yo claramente te dije que debíamos seguir a esos extraños sujetos con espadas –suspira y sonríe mirando la muerte sembrada allí–. Pero, oye, no todo es un desperdicio, ¿verdad?

–¡Es un completo desperdicio, idiota! –alegó colocándose su túnica–. Como sea, ya no hay más nada que hacer, le perdimos el rastro a esa zorra.

–Podemos volver a la ciudad donde la encontramos –sugirió Hidan acercándose a él–. Es probable que haya regresado allí.

–Puede ser, pero lo dudo, nosotros estamos más cerca que ella, de haber venido en esta dirección la habríamos encontrado. Lo mejor será salir de este lugar, las alarmas comienzan a sonar en todas las aldeas cercanas, esto se inundará de ninjas de la nube –sugirió Kakuzu–. Tarde o temprano la encontraremos.

Con esta orden ambos ninjas se retiraron de lugar desapareciendo entre la nube de polvo generada por el viento que Kakuzu liberó.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hasta que la noche cayó en el país. No dirigimos a una pequeña aldea, algo lejana al lugar donde se suscitaron los combates, donde, por cierto, las calles era vigiladas furtivamente por ninjas de la nube, enviados ante la supuesta presencia de los akatsukis, siendo estos su mayor prioridad. Y es por eso que no sospecharon de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que llegaron hasta allí para descansar en una vieja casa abandonada.

–Ese sujeto debió ser muy fuerte, o no actuaste de forma correcta, Akira –decía la señora Ayako, quien con cuidado y cariño curaba las heridas de su apreciado alumno. Pasando un algodón por sus mejillas.

–Era muy fuerte, debo admitirlo –respondió con despacio propia, y contendiendo el ardor–. Perdóneme, sensei, fracasé a pesar de sus enseñanzas. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar, cuando vuelva a toparme con ese sujeto le daré muerte...–antes que siguiera hablando ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

–¡Nunca jures venganza! No dejes que el rencor nuble tu camino, yo nunca te he enseñado eso –reprendió de forma seria.

–L-lo siento, sensei –se disculpó algo adolorido por el golpe recibido.

–Aun así –suspiró y sonrió un poco, para comenzar a vendarlo–. Cuando volvamos tendremos que invertir más tiempo en nuestro entrenamiento. Debo admitir que aun cuando mis enemigos eran unos muchachos, ellos lograron exigirme mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizás es porque me estoy volviendo vieja –rio un poco.

–No diga eso, sensei. Usted aun es una mujer en plena forma, debió confiarse, eso es todo. Un grupo de ninjas novatos jamás podrían con usted –apoyó Akira tomando suavemente la mano de su mentora–. Sin importar la edad que posea, una guerrera como usted nunca será un rival fácil.

–Gracias, Akira –sonrió por las lindas palabras del chico. Dejando un poco de lado su papel como mentora se acercó y lo abrazó demostrando un gran aprecio–. Me alivia que estén todos bien.

Por otro lado, era Yura quien se encargaba de curar a Hiroshi.

–Ese chico rubio, es increíblemente fuerte –decía Hiroshi, lejos de estar molesto sonreía, recodando su combate con Naruto–. Ansió volver a toparme con él, la próxima vez no tendrá la misma suerte, te lo aseguro –miró a su compañera quien le vendaba el brazo.

–¿Lo dices en serio, tonto? Acabas de recibir la golpiza de tu vida y solo hablas de volver a pelear, en verdad estás loco –respondió ella arqueando la ceja.

–Que puedo decir, soy un samurái, vivo para combatir con cualquier idiota que se me ponga en frente –rio un poco, para luego toser debido a las heridas–. Había algo en él, algo diferente, no lo puedo explicar. Era como si luchara por un motivo, no solo para proteger a esa mujer, había algo más, una necesidad de demostrar que era mejor. De hecho habló acerca de convertirse en algo, no recuerdo que dijo, ¿Dage? ¿Otage? ¿Hokame?... no lo recuerdo, pero debe ser un título importante para los ninjas.

–¿Y que tiene eso de especial? –preguntó Yura con curiosidad.

–Que yo tengo un deseo similar, convertirme en un Dios Samurái. Y pienso que al final el combate se volvió una competencia entre nosotros, dejando de lado el objetivo de la misión. Al menos yo –decía con seriedad mirando al techo, para luego mirarla a ella–. Por eso ansió volver a toparme con él, y volver a medir nuestra fuerza.

–Yo solo sé que estás loco, y quizás sea tu orgullo el que habla por que te venció –suspiró ella guardando sus cosas.

–No diría que me ganó –pensó, y si, se ofendió un poco por la aclaración–. Fue por causa de esa pelirosa, ella fue la que me venció, y era obvio estaba agotado y herido, de no ser por ella lo habría vencido. Por suerte llego la samurái más fuerte del equipo a salvarme –sonrió mirándola a ella–. No me imagino que habría sido de mí de no ser por tu ayuda, Yura. Gracias.

–Sí, bueno. Es mi deber como la mayor del equipo. Cuidar a un par de tontos que solo se meten en problemas, ahora debes descansar –sonrió mirándolo con cariño, y algo más–. Iré a ver cómo está Akira –se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir miró a Hiroshi de reojo, para luego decirse así misma–. Por ustedes dos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa –luego salió de la habitación.

–Oye, Miri, has estado muy callada, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Hiroshi a la hija del daimyo. Quien estaba en la cama contigua recostado en pleno silencio.

–Sí, estoy bien, solo tengo una puta herida en todo el abdomen que casi me mata –respondió claramente de mala gana.

–Vamos, no exageres, Yura dijo que no era tan grave cuando te curó. Oye, dejemos el orgullo de lado, esos malditos ninjas son más fuertes de lo que pensamos, ¿no crees?

–¿Orgullo? –musitó para sí apretando los puños–. Si, lo son –dijo tajante. Mientras a su mente llegaban los recuerdos de su enfrentamiento contra Kakashi, el odio, rencor y humillación la inundaban–. Ese maldito ninja de la máscara, me las pagará, lo juro. Nadie humilla de esta forma a un samurái del clan Shimazu –susurró gruñendo

–¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Hiroshi logrando escuchar un poco de lo que ella murmuraba.

–Nada, que te duermas y dejes de molestar –respondió molesta.

En otra habitación Ayako entraba para ver cómo estaba el hombre en ella. El peor librado del equipo, Gadi. Yacía en una cama con el torso descubierto, sudando ante la fiebre que le invadía, aunada al dolor inagotable de su herida y el método usado para salvarse. Resollaba sin cesar, temblaba y se aferraba a las sabanas con firmeza, debiendo apretar los dientes con fuerza para no gritar.

–A pesar de todo, creo que estas mejorando –dijo Ayako acercándose para ver su herida–. Pero tenderas una horrible cicatriz para el resto de tu vida. Cauterizar de forma tan brusca una herida es impensable, me sorprende que no te matara ni que dejara inconsciente.

–N-no me importa eso. Y de no haber gritado tan fuerte al cauterizarme no me habrías encontrado –respondió con escasa voz–. S-solo quiero vivir para encontrar a ese hijo de puta y cortarle la cabeza, maldito cabeza de hongo.

–Conociendo tu voluntad para odiar y vengarte, estoy segura que saldrás de esta –tomó un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul–. Esto arderá como el mismo infierno, Gadi, ¿estás seguro que lo quieres?

–Solo hazlo, Ayako, déjame el dolor a mí –ordenó de forma desesperada.

Asintió, pensando que no era buena idea, pero él así lo deseaba. Aplicó solo cuatro gotas de ese líquido en la herida del pecho de Gadi. El dolor no pudo ser peor, para contener un terrible frito el samurái tomó la empuñadura de su espada y la mordió. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al instante.

–Estás demente, esta mierda solo se usa para torturar gente y que no mueran –comentó Ayako incapaz de imaginarse lo que Gadi sintió.

–N-no me importa, no me importa, ¡no me importa! –exclamó liberando en parte el dolor en ese grito–. No voy a morir aquí, no voy a morir sin hacer pagar a ese perro de mierda.

–Ese sujeto debió ser muy fuerte para dejarse así –dijo Ayako viendo la decadente situación del temido Demonio de Hielo.

–No lo voy a negar, me superó –respondió con pesar y rencor–. Aun así fue un maldito cobarde, no me brindó mi muerte honorable, fue incapaz de terminar conmigo, dejándome sin honor. ¡Perro de mierda! Nunca olvidaré esto. Cuando lo vuelva a ver, cuando lo encuentre, voy a quemar su puta aldea, voy a matar a su familia y los voy a empalar, lo haré que veo todo y le cortaré la puta cabeza –sus palabras no eran una simple amenaza, el odio en sus ojos advertían que no mentía.

–Sí, l-lo que digas –incluso ella se intimido ante ese odio–. Creo que estarás bien, descansa, ¿vale? –dicho esto se dispuso a irse.

–Ayako –llamó él antes que se fuera–. Fallamos en la misión, no capturamos al objetivo –dijo dejando un poco de lado su odio y notándose más serio–. Lord Shimazu no va estar nada contento con esto, y no hará pagar, sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

–Sí, lo sé muy bien –respondió mirándolo sobre su hombro–. No será la primera vez, por eso necesito que sobrevivas, no voy a recibir yo sola el castigo.

–Que linda, yo también te quiero –rio Gadi ante eso. Dicho esto Ayako salió de la habitación para ir a descansar también.

Ahora nos movemos a un lugar bastante más lejano, pero no lejos del lugar de la batalla. Es una pequeña aldea pesquera a la orilla de un rio. Es allí donde los ninjas de la hoja se refugiaron apenas pudieron, para su suerte la aldea había sido abandonada ante lo sucedido en el bosque.

–Samuráis, aquí esto es el inicio de algo malo, Kakashi, lo sé. Se suponía que estaban en el País de los Campos de Arroz, sin embargo, tuvimos que luchar contra un grupo de ellos aquí, en el País del Rayo. Y lo peor de todo, como dijo Naruto, estaban buscando también a esa jinchuriki –decía Gai desde la cama en la que estaba recostado después de ser atendido por Sakura.

–Pienso igual que tú. Esos samurái son un peligro latente que ha comenzado a mostrar sus garras e intenciones, y para nuestro pesar, están lejos de ser débiles, diría que son más fuertes de lo que pensamos –decía el ninja de la máscara mirando por la ventana la fría noche. Recordado con claridad el choque de poder que tuvo contra Miri.

–Tuve que abrir seis puertas para poder vencer a ese demente, aunque con esa herida debe estar muerto ya –dijo Gai.

–La mujer a la que me enfrenté no estaba lejos de mí, fue un ataque sorpresa lo me dio la victoria contra ella, aunque creo que no murió –respondió él–. Naruto y Sakura terminaron mal, también, aunque me sorprende como la atacaron a ella, sin daño físico, solo…vapor. Los samurái son interesantes.

–¿Crees que exista una forma de mediar con ellos? –cuestionó Gai.

–¿Mediar con ellos? –replicó Kakashi mirando a su compañero desconcertado.

–¿Crees que es buena idea luchar contra ellos? Mira lo que un grupo hizo, se colaron en un país tan bélico como lo es el de rayo e intentaron capturar a una jinchuriki, y estoy seguro que lo habrían logrado de no ser por nosotros.

–¿Y por qué crees que lo hicieron? Lo más preocupante, Gai, es el motivo por que quieren a esa jinchuriki. A como lo veo, esto se tornará en una competencia de quien puede atraparlos antes. Nosotros, los samurái o los akatsukis. Debemos regresar a Konoha cuanto antes, salir de este lugar antes que nos descubran e informar de todo lo que sucedió aquí.

–¿Entonces una lucha contra ellos es mejor que la diplomacia? –insistió Gai.

–Son invasores, Gai, no los veas de otra forma. Y lo peor, vinieron aquí buscando las armas más poderosas que tenemos los ninjas. No será para algo bueno, te lo aseguro.

–Puede que tengas razón –pensó Gai.

Por otro lado los jóvenes del grupo se reunían también, todos recibieron ayuda por parte de Sakura, para su suerte no estaban tan mal.

–Es, algo indescriptible –decía Neji ante la pregunta de Tenten–. En verdad, no podía ver, oír, hablar o sentir. No había forma alguna de defenderme si me atacaba.

–No puedo imaginármelo –respondió ella mirando a su compañero y llevando su mano a su hombro–. Por suerte estas sano y salvo, y fue solo temporal.

–Esa mujer era impresionante, me venció a pesar de haber usado las puertas –agregó Lee, quien estaba junto a ellos–. Los samurái tienen un estilo de combate completamente diferente. Pero lo que más me intriga es que ella me perdonó, no solo eso, me dio equipo para curar mis heridas. ¿Qué es lo que deseaban entonces? ¿Por qué no nos mataron? –miró a sus compañeros.

–No lo sé, igual que a ti, chica con la que me enfrenté pudo acabar conmigo y no lo hizo –comentó Sakura, quien estaba con ellos–. Por lo que entiendo ellos también buscan a esa mujer, Yugito.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? –pregunto Tenten desconcertada.

–Kakashi, Gai no nos lo han dicho, y estoy segura que le pidieron a Naruto que tampoco lo dijera. Si lo mantienen en secreto debe ser alguien importante –explicó la peli rosa, quien sentía aun sobre su piel el ardor de los ataques de Yura–. Los samurái llegaron hasta aquí, eso significa que son capaces de atacar cualquier lugar en cualquier momento.

–Aunado a eso, el que se enfrentó a Gai debió ser muy fuerte para dejarlo en como está, no solo eso, lo obligó a abrir seis puertas –agregó Neji con seriedad–. Espermas que fueran el más fuerte de todos, pero si no, y hay samuráis aún más poderosos, estaremos en problemas.

–¿Crees que ataquen Konoha, Neji? –cuestionó Lee preocupado.

–Desconocemos que los motiva a actuar, así que la posibilidad está siempre presente –sentenció Neji.

–¡Tenemos que entrenar más! –enunció Rock Lee levantase, para luego recaer por el dolor.

–¡Deja de hacer tonterías Lee! –exclamó Sakura–. Estas herido, recuéstate y descansa, quieres.

–Sí, lo siento –rio un poco adolorido–. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Naruto?

–No lo sé –respondió tajante y cruzándose de brazos–. Solo sé que salió a hablar con esa mujer, el muy tonto debería estar descansando –se notaba cierta molestia en la actitud de Sakura, detalle que solo Neji y Tenten notaron.

Tal como Sakura lo dijo Naruto y Yugito estaban fuera de la residencia. Ella estaba en el jardín solo mirando la noche, a lo que Naruto se acercó, con dificultad debido a sus heridas.

–Deberías descansar, estás herida también –llamó el rubio–. La noche está muy fría, podrías pescar un resfriado. ¿No crees? –ella no respondió, solo le miró sobre el hombro–. ¿Pasa algo Yugito?

–No, nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace unas horas, y, me cuesta creerlo –dijo ella con seriedad–. ¿Por qué me ayudaron? –le miró de forma seria–. ¿Qué quieren de mí? Naruto.

–Entiendo que estés confundida –sonrió acercándose a ella–. Yo también lo estoy, antes de conocerte no tenía idea que fueras una jinchuriki también. Vinimos hasta aquí con una misión de proteger a una mujer que era objetivo de akatsuki.

–¿No lo sabían? –cuestionó ella arqueando la ceja.

–Al menos yo no. Quizás Kakashi-sensei lo sabía, pero yo no. Aun así, eso no hace diferencia, yo cumpliría mi misión de una u otra forma –aseguró.

–Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué arriesgaron sus vidas para ayudarme? No somos ni siquiera del mismo país.

–Porque somos ninjas, sin importar la aldea o el país, somos iguales –dijo él con seriedad, mirando al horizonte–. ¿Por qué debemos pelear entre nosotros? ¿Qué nos hace diferentes? ¿No hablamos la misma lengua, no tenemos las mismas creencias y tradiciones? Para mí, somos iguales. Por eso me agradó poder ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba aunque fuera de otro país.

–¿Cómo puede un muchacho de dieciocho años pensar así? e-es admirable, eres muy noble, Naruto –sonrió agachando la mirada–. Ojala ciertas personas pensaran como tú.

–No me veas como un héroe. No soy tan noble –rio con cierta vergüenza–. Admito que me ha motivado también el hecho de frustrar los planes de los akatsukis, a quienes detesto, al igual que por ti, hace algunos años fueron a por mí, y hace no mucho por otro jinchuriki de la aldea de la arena, a quien logramos rescatar a tiempo.

–Entiendo, pero te diré que nunca me había preocupado por los otros jinchurikis –dijo ella mirando al chico–. Aun así, eso no te hace una mala persona, son criminales después de todo.

–Eso es verdad, quizás la próxima vez que aparezcan podamos luchar juntos contra ellos, y les mostremos de que somos capaces los jinchurikis cuando estamos unidos –aseguró con una gran sornáis.

–¿Unidos? –musitó ella sorprendida.

–Sí, cuando llegamos a Konoha deberíamos entrenar juntos –se dio media vuelta con intenciones de irse a descansar–. No te preocupes por el viaje, yo te protegeré, de veras –dedicó una gran sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

Él solo quería animarla y hacerla que confiara en ellos, sin embargo, el gesto terminó por tener otro efecto, el cual claramente Naruto no notó.

–¿Protegerme? –replicó en voz baja, al tiempo que un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas–. Nunca nadie me había dicho eso.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	34. Capítulo 34: Herederos vs ninjas

**Capítulo 34: Herederos vs ninjas**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **05 de Marzo. País del fuego**

Era un fresco día en el país del fuego, y por los pueblos cercanos a Konoha deambulaba el sabio de los sapos, Jiraiya, buscando recabar información acerca de los distintos enemigos que su aldea posee. Pasó por un pequeño pueblo que parecía muy pacifico a simple vista.

–Que buen lugar, creo que pasaré la noche aquí y mañana seguiré mi camino –sonrió el sannin deambulando por la calle principal. Hasta que cierto alboroto llamó su atención.

En un pequeño restaurante la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dos hombres fueron arrojados como bolsas de basura de forma brusca por un tercero.

–No era necesario llegar hasta este punto, pero se los advertí, ese lenguaje tan ofensivo y altisonante no es bienvenido en este establecimiento –decía con seriedad aquel que los hecho, quien no era otro que el mismo ronin, Hideo Fujigawara.

–Maldito idiota, nos las pagaras ya lo veras –amenazó uno de esos sujetos levantándose cojeando y yéndose con su amigo.

Jiraiya fue testigo de lo que ocurrió y no le habría sorprendido de no ser por la extraña apariencia de aquel sujeto. Su cabello largo oscuro, esa espesa y larga barba, a pesar de su edad se mostraba muy atlético, y lo más importante, esa extraña espada que porta en la cintura. Solo una palabra surgió en la mente del sannin.

–Un samurái –musitó con seriedad. Decidió que debía averiguar quién era así que entró en dicho restaurante.

Al entrar notaria que era un simple y típico restaurante donde poca gente había en ese momento, se acercó a la barra y llamó al encargado, siendo el mismo Hideo quien salió de la cocina ataviado con un mandil y algunos cuchillos.

–Buenos días, ¿qué desea? –preguntó el ronin de manera cortes.

–¿Tu eres el dueño de este lugar? –preguntó el ninja mirando en todas direcciones, notando que no había meseros ni nadie más.

–No, claro que no. Solo trabajo aquí, los dueños son esos señores de allí –señaló a un par de ancianos que jugaban cartas en una mesa–. Los meseros no vinieron a trabajar hoy, así que debo hacerme cargo de la cocina y de atender a los clientes. No se preocupe por eso, le prometo que su pedido estará listo en solo unos minutos, ¿qué desea? –dijo con una voz muy apacible.

–…solo un poco de sake y unos onigiri –solicitó extrañado pero desconfiado de lo que ese hombre le decía.

–Enseguida los tendrá –afirmó regresando a la cocina.

Unos minutos después la comida estaba lista y una pequeña botella de sake le acompañaba.

–Que lo disfrute, señor –dijo Hideo.

–Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? –preguntó el sabio de forma tajante.

–No, no soy de aquí, vengo de muy lejos –respondió el ronin despreocupado mientras limpiaba la barra con una tela.

–¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Quizás otro mundo? –insistió mientras comía uno de los onigiri.

–No lo llamaría así, mundo solo hay uno, salvo que es más grande de lo que pensamos –respondió con una sonrisa, entendiendo bien lo que aquel peliblanco buscaba–. ¿Es uno de esos ninjas?

–¿Y tú un samurái? –preguntó de forma seria.

–Lo fui, hace mucho tiempo, ahora soy un ronin, o lo que es lo mismo, un hombre libre.

–¿Eso qué significa? ¿Y por qué estás en estas tierras? –interrogó el sannin desconfiando de cada palabra que Hideo decía.

–Solo busco una forma digna de vivir, alejarme de toda guerra, conflicto y rastro de mi pasado. Entiendo que deben estar preocupados con todo lo que está ocurriendo, lo entiendo. Pero yo no soy un riesgo para ustedes, solo deambulo de lugar en lugar disfrutando de la vida –respondió con una gran tranquilidad, tal que era difícil no creerle.

–Si eso es cierto ¿por qué llevas esa espada contigo?

–Porque es parte de mi vida y es mi mejor amigo, jamás lo voy a abandonar.

–Eres bastante extraño, ¿desertaste o algo así? –arqueó la ceja el sabio desconcertado.

–Así es, fue lo primero que hice al llegar a este continente. ¿Desea algo más? –sonrió completamente tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

–No, supongo que no –dijo sacando unas monedas y dejándolas en la barra–. Eres el primer samurái que conozco y no puedo evitar pensar que mientes, pero a la vez siento que puedes decir la verdad. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y no ayudas para conocer mejor a tu gente?

–No haré eso, mi único objetivo ahora es alejarme de las guerras y conflictos, solo busco vivir en paz y nada más. Lo siento, pero, lo único que puedo decirles es que deben prepararse, pues atacaran en cualquier momento y me temo que desconozco las verdaderas motivaciones de los lideres samurái –tomó las monedas y las metió en una caja–. Gracias por venir.

–Te estaré vigilando, ronin, si me entero que mientes…

–Yo no miento, señor, ya no lo hago –respondió tajante mientras regresaba a la cocina.

El sannin no confiaba para nada en aquel hombre así que decidió que lo vigilaría por un tiempo. Salió del lugar y buscó donde pasar la noche y las que vendrían.

En otra zona del país del fuego cierto grupo de samuráis se encontraban en una vieja torre de vigilancia, solo esperando la llegada de más enemigos. Dicho grupo está conformado por cuatro poderosos herederos, Nobunaga Oda, Hikari Takeda, Kenta Ashikaga y Akame Mori.

–¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? –cuestionó molesta Akame jugando con su espada agitándola de un lado a otro. Se encontraba en el techo de la torre junto a Nobunaga.

–El que sea necesario, Akame, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Pronto enviaran a un grupo más fuerte o más numeroso, recuerda que nuestra misión es medir el poder de los ninjas –explicó su pareja sentimental, el joven Nobunaga quien estaba sentado meditando.

–Es que es muy aburrido, además, no quieres hacer nada divertido, solo te la pasas meditando e ignorándome –alegó con voz melosa mientras se acercaba a él por detrás y lo abrazaba–. Hikari y Kenta se han divertido estas noches y tú y yo no. ¿Es que no me quieres?

–¿Si te digo que si me dejas de molestar? –arqueó la ceja suspirando.

–¡Sí! –sonrió abrazándolo más fuerte.

Mientras tanto dentro de la torre las cosas eran más calladas y cálidas para los dos jóvenes que allí se encontraban. En una cama retozaba muy a gusto la hermosa Hikari carente de ropa alguna, con su blanca y suave piel desnuda solo cubierta por sus largos y verdes cabellos y una manta blanca. De pie estaba Kenta vistiendo solo un pantalón. Con la mirada perdida en la belleza de esa mujer.

–Cielos, sí que soy afortunado –susurró con una enorme sonrisa. Acercó su mano al rostro de ella acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

–Kenta –musitó ella aun dormida reacomodándose pero tomando el brazo de él para que la abrazara.

–Bueno, puedo quedarme otro rato a tu lado –susurró recostándose con ella.

Solo unos minutos pasaron cuando Nobunaga abrió los ojos saliendo de su trance, Akame estaba abrazándolo tranquilamente hasta que él enuncio solo un par de palabras.

–Es hora –advirtió al tiempo que articulaba una enorme sonrisa.

–¿Ya? –cuestionó Akame emulando la misma sonrisa y abriendo sus ojos con emoción–. ¿Cuantos has detectado?

–Ocho, avanzan rápidamente estarán aquí en un minuto –se levantó y ella también.

–Que bien, nos vamos a divertir mucho en esta ocasión –rio ella recogiendo la espada de él y se la entregó–. Déjame a los más inútiles, los haré sufrir.

–Solo no hagas tus típicas depravaciones –sonrió de lado Nobunaga–. ¡Hikari, Kenta, despierten los ninjas ya llegaron! –avisó golpeando el techo de la torre.

–Perfecto –sonrió el heredero Ashikaga–. Hikari, despierta, es hora de pelear otra vez –susurró con suavidad a su amada.

–Por fin, ya podremos salir de este lugar y volver a la base –musitó ella despertando y bostezando–. Trae mi armadura y ropa, por favor –le miró sobre el hombro y buscó sus labios.

–Enseguida, preciosa –respondió después de besarla.

Mientras tanto, tal como lo anticipó Nobunaga, por el bosque avanzaban a gran velocidad un grupo de ninjas, grupo conformado por los equipos Asuma y Kurenai, ocho ninjas de nivel considerable de la aldea de la hoja.

–¿Cuál es la estrategia, Asuma-sensei? –cuestionó Ino corriendo a la izquierda de su mentor.

–Por lo que tenemos entendido un grupo de samuráis incursionó en nuestras tierras y han estado atacando puestos de vigilancia, algunos ninjas que sobrevivieron a su ataque afirman que son aproximadamente cuatro personas, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

–¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que son samuráis? –preguntó Kiba corriendo a la derecha de su mentora.

–Por la vestimenta y armamento que los sobrevivientes describieron, además de un estilo de combate nuevo –respondió Kurenai–. El plan es el siguiente, nosotros el equipo 8 avanzaremos de frente llamando la atención de los enemigos, cuando estos entren a campo abierto el equipo diez atacará por el flanco. Debemos ser precisos y fuertes dar sin cabida a que escapen.

–¿Vamos a capturarlos? –preguntó Hinata ante las palabras de su mentora.

–Solo si podemos –alegó Asuma–. De lo contrario…los asesinaremos.

Los seis jóvenes se sorprendieron por las órdenes, sería la primera misión para ellos en la que matar es una opción. Apresuraron su paso y los equipos se bifurcaron para seguir su estrategia.

Mientras tanto en la torre los samurái estaban más que listos para luchar y la emoción se notaba en sus miradas, sobre todo en Nobunaga y Akame, pues estos tienen una mayor afinidad por asesinar, aunque Kenta y Hikari no tienen problemas en hacerlo también. Akame y Nobunaga aguardaban en la cima de la torre con sus armaduras y armas listas.

– **Gokumonji** está temblando, tiene sed de sangre –musitó el heredero Oda refiriéndose a su katana, la cual parecía vibrar, al tiempo que una sombra aparecía detrás de él, probablemente su hokaku–. Hoy será un combate distinto.

–¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Akame intrigada. La locura de esa mujer solo era igualada por el temor que infundían sus rojos ojos, mientras que con una sola mano es capaz de manipular su pesada nodachi.

–Mi hokaku me advierte que nuestros enemigos son más fuertes que los insectos con los que antes hemos luchado, Gokumonji está emocionado –dibujó una enorme y sádica sonrisa–. ¡Que el fuego de la guerra se esparza sobre este mundo y de paso a la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano! –enunció con una imponente voz mientras levantaba su katana–. ¡Reguemos este suelo con sangre de débiles para que los fuertes podamos avanzar!

–Parece que Nobunaga está muy emocionado esta vez –comentó Hikari junto a Kenta en la entrada de la torre mientras bosteza.

–Está loco, que es diferente, aun así es el mejor aliado que podemos tener para un combate –agregó Kenta avanzando al frente a paso lento. Su espada vibra en su mano avisando de algo–. Parece que nuestros enemigos son fuertes en esta ocasión.

–¿Luchamos con todo o nos divertimos un rato? –preguntó Hikari siguiéndolo y desenvainando su fina katana.

–Ya veremos, que sean fuertes no significa que estén a nuestro nivel, sin embargo, nos doblan en número –advirtió.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que por fin ambas facciones se toparon. El equipo 8 conformado por Kurenai, Hinata, Kiba y Shino salió del bosque entrando al descampado que rodea la torre.

–Allí están –avisó Shino con su lúgubre voz al tiempo que los cuatro detenían su avance.

–Son cuatro, tal y como lo esperábamos –sonrió Kiba montando a Akamaru.

–Lucen bastante fuertes, ¿no creen? –agregó Hinata.

–Que lo aparenten no significa que lo sean, he derribado hombres más grandes con una solo golpe –afirmó Kurenai analizando a los cuatro samurái frente a ellos.

Los herederos se mantenía firmes sin decir o hacer nada, igual analizaban a sus enemigos.

–¿Es una puta broma? –gruñó Kenta cual si le hubieran ofendido–. Han traído a un mugroso perro al combate, ¿acaso creen que somos débiles? Debería córtales la cabeza por esta ofensa.

–Relájate, cariño –rio Hikari–. Es obvio que no saben que se enfrentan al capitán de la guardia del Shogun, y se arrepentirán por eso. Aunque admito que ese perrito se ve muy lindo… por cierto, ¿dónde están los otros cuatro? –divisó que faltaban más ninjas–. ¡Oye, Nobunaga, ¿dónde están los otros?!

–¿Nos están ignorando? –gruñó Kiba, pues Hikari se atrevió a darles la espalda para hablar con el heredero Oda.

–Estos ninjas cobardes como era de esperarse –rio Nobunaga–. Detecto que están escondidos en esa dirección, intentan flanquearnos y atacar por sorpresa. No importa, los haré salir –levantó sus manos–. **_Estilo de fuego, lluvia del infierno_**

Se generó una gran esfera de fuego, al instante de esta emanaron decenas y decenas de pequeñas bolas de fuego que acribillaron una zona del bosque, zona en la cual estaban ocultos los miembros del equipo diez. Hostigados por el incesante fuego no tuvieron más opción que salir de su escondite revelándose, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

–¿Cómo supo que estábamos allí? –cuestionó Shikamaru.

–¿Tendrá alguna habilidad para detectar enemigos? –sugirió Ino.

–Ya nos han visto, así que tendremos que luchar de frente. Al parecer tienen afinidad por este tipo de combate –dijo Shikamaru.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Choji.

–Dado su armamento y su equipo, se nota que están acostumbrados a los combates de frente, a recibir y causar mucho daño, esas pesadas armaduras deben poder contener bien los ataques directos.

–No lo había notado, es verdad –agregó Ino viendo mejor a sus rivales.

–¿Qué sugieres Shikamaru? –sonrió Asuma orgulloso de la perspicacia de su alumno.

–¿Qué sugiero? ¿Por qué tengo yo que pensar en un plan? –alegó extrañado y fastidiado de tener que dirigir las acciones.

–Por qué hablaste primero –rio Asuma sacando sus cuchillas de chakra.

–Hasta para pensar eres vago, Shikamaru. Déjate de tonterías y piensa en una estrategia –reclamó Ino.

–Está bien, ya cálmate. A ti no te haría daño pensar ocasionalmente –bufó y se dispuso a analizar a sus enemigos, lo cual era difícil pues casi nada sabía de ellos.

–¿Cómo quieres hacer las cosas, Kenta? –preguntó Nobunaga a su compañero, divisando con la mirada a Hinata.

–¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –se extrañó el capitán.

–Eres el hijo del Shogun, ¿no? Se supone que esta misión está bajo tu mando, ¿cómo quieres que hagamos las cosas? –se aseguró de alzar la voz para que sus enemigos le oyeran, al parecer Nobunaga quería que pensaran que Kenta es el líder.

–Solo soy un heredero, idiota, tú eres un daimyo –musitó entendiendo lo que él pretendía–. Como sea, mientras más discutimos más tiempo les damos de prepararse. Hikari y yo nos encargamos del grupo del perro, el imbécil de lentes y la de ojos blancos. Tú encárgate del grupo del barbudo, la rubia y el gordo.

–Yo quería divertirme con la de ojos perlados –bufó Nobunaga.

–¿Qué significa eso, tonto? –objetó Akame arqueando la ceja.

–Que te amo y que me sigas –rio ante los celos de su pareja. Ambos saltaron de la torre y comenzaron a correr hacia el equipo diez.

Por otro lado Kenta y Hikari se abalanzaron sobre el equipo 8.

–¡Aquí vienen, estén atentos! –advirtió Kurenai sacando dos kunais.

–¡Vamos y acabemos con ellos! –exclamó Kiba cargando sobre ellos también.

–Hikari, déjame a este imbécil a mí –avisó Kenta apresurando su paso para atacar a Kiba–. Nadie enfrenta al capitán con un mugroso animal.

–¡Te tengo, idiota! –gritó Kiba–. **_Jutsu colmillo sobre colmillo_**

Tanto él como el perro se separan y se proyectan girando a gran velocidad sobre Kenta. El samurái se sorprende, aunque no lo admita, lo toman por sorpresa y se ve obligado a retroceder para esquivar el primer ataque, propinado por Akamaru, y luego debe saltar para evitar el segundo, propinado por Kiba.

–Eres tan idiota como ese animal, ahora entiendo por que hacen pareja –gruñe el samurái–. **_Estilo de aire, viento salvaje –_** basta con agitar su espada para liberar una terrible ventisca que arroja por el aire al amo y al perro.

Hikari se acerca a los otros tres. El primero en reaccionar es Shino levantando su mano en dirección a ella.

– ** _Jutsu esfera de insectos –_** enuncia liberando desde su manga un gran enjambre de insectos que aumentaba y se dirigía a Hikari.

–¡Que! –exclamó ella sorprendida y detenido su avance–. ¿Insectos, es en serio?

La esfera se abalanzó sobre ella rápidamente, obligándola a retroceder para esquivarlos, pero el enjambre aumentaba y amenazaba con atraparla

–¿Qué clase de técnica es esta? Que puto asco –alegó erizada.

Sin que lo notara Hinata se movió por un costado logrando acercarse Hikari para atacarla, la samurái arrojó un rápido corte con la espada pero ella lo esquivo para impactar su palma en el pecho de Hikari haciéndola retroceder.

–Q-que diablos –alega la peliverde al sentir una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo. No tiene tiempo para pensar pues Hinata se abalanza sobre ella hostigándola con más ataques de ese tipo.

La samurái evita un ataque directo y contraataca pateando el pecho de Hinata logrando que alejarla. Percibe algo detrás de sí y gira rápidamente, Kurenai se acercaba con dos kunais intentando atacarla.

–Trágate esto. **_Estilo cristal, espada brillante –_** el brazo izquierdo de Hikari se cubrió de cristal afilado en un segundo con el cual intentó cortar a Kurenai.

Y lo logró, sin embargo, se trataba de un clon, el cual al desaparecer dejó una gran cantidad de pétalos de cerezo en su lugar. La samurái no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que la verdadera Kurenai saltó entre los pétalos conectando una fuerte patada en el rostro de Hikari, logrando derribarla y arrojarla por el suelo.

–Es hora que entiendan de lo que somos capaces los ninjas –afirmó la sensei con su férrea mirada sobre Hikari.

Hasta que una gran sombra apareció detrás de ella.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	35. Capítulo 35: Herederos vs Ninjas parte 2

**Capítulo 35: Herederos vs Ninjas parte 2**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **05 de Marzo. País del fuego**

Una gran sombra se posa detrás de Kurenai, la mujer reacciona mirando sobre su hombro, una afilada nodachi se cierne sobre ella a toda velocidad. Apenas un salto pudo salvarla del mortal ataque, el arma impacta el suelo creando una gran grieta.

–Si no pelean con todo desde un principio no ganaran –Afirma el poderoso Kenta Ashikaga mirando con seriedad a Kurenai.

–Q-que poder, eso estuvo muy cerca –Musitó la mujer para sí misma sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Hinata aprovechó el momento para acercarse por un costado del samurái y atacar con su puño blando, el samurái la ve acercarse y arroja su espada de forma horizontal, ella le esquiva agachándose y golpea con sus palmas las rodillas del samurái. Kenta no entiende que pasa, pero sus piernas tiemblan por eso, Hinata aprovecha la sorpresa de su rival y lo impacta en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

–¿Cómo haces eso? –Gruñe adolorido llevándose la mano al pecho, sus músculos se contraen de forma involuntaria.

–Porque mi puño blando no lo derriba –Se cuestionó Hinata así misma sin bajar la guardia.

El suelo tiembla y una cúpula de roca emerge en un parpadeo atrapando a la incauta Kunoichi que poco puede hacer para escapar de esta prisión.

– _Estilo de tierra, gran atrapa osos_ –Enunció Hikari desde la distancia victoriosa al ver a su presa atrapada–. Kenta, encárgate de los demás yo acabaré con esa niña.

Kenta mira diestras de sí, un gran enjambre de insectos se acerca a toda velocidad.

–¿Insectos? Era de esperarse después de ver a ese perro –Afirma con desprecio–. Debo admitir que esa chica de ojos perlados es muy hermosa, espero que Hikari no sea demasiado ruda con ella. _Estilo de viento, viento salvaje._

Agita su espada liberando una fuerte ventisca que arroja por todos lados a los insectos quienes quedan aturdidos en el suelo.

–Lo siento, no importa cómo, mis insectos no podrán atravesar el viento de ese sujeto –Dice Shino a su mentora y compañero.

–Tenemos que acercarnos a él y distraerlo para que tus insectos se acerquen. Kiba, tú y yo lo atacaremos de frente, Shino prepara otro ataque por detras. ¡Vamos! –Ordenó Kurenai.

Ella y Kiba comenzaron a correr rodeando al samurái quien les vió acercarse y preparó su defensa.

Mientras tanto Hikari saltaba sobre la cúpula y entraba en ella para luego volver a cerrarla con ella y Hinata dentro.

–¿Qué clase de técnica es esta? –Decía Hinata tratando de hallar una salida, la cual no hay, pero lo si hay es una oscuridad que no le permite ver nada.

–Hola niña, estás lista para mi técnica especial –Se escuchó la voz de Hikari detrás de ella seguida del filo de su katana.

–¿Dónde estás? –Alegó al instante tratando de localizarla en esa terrible oscuridad. Activó su Byakugan para ver entre la penumbra, no veía nada más que una muy pequeña y casi invisible presencia de chakra–. Te veo –Afirmó colocándose en guardia.

–Si claro, no trates de hacerte la ruda, nadie puede ver dentro de mi prisión, ni siquiera yo –Explicó Hikari riendo incrédula.

–¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí si tú tampoco puedes ver nada? –Alegó Hinata, ella si podía, aunque fuera solo un poco, percibir a Hikari.

–Por qué no necesito mi vista, estúpida, soy miembro del poderoso clan Takeda, los amos y señores del estilo de tierra, y una de nuestras habilidades es percibir los movimientos sobre o debajo del suelo, por más leves que estos sean.

–¿Qué significa eso? –Hinata retrocedió.

–¡Que se dónde estás! –Saltó rápidamente hacia ella pateando con fuerza el vientre de Hinata hasta estrellarla contra la cúpula de roca.

La chica chilló adolorida por el impacto mientras se levantaba tan rápido como pudo.

–S-se mueve demasiado rápido, aun cuando percibo su presencia no puedo proveer sus movimientos –Susurró mientras contenía su abdomen debido al dolor.

–¿Te gusta mi pequeña prisión? El clan Takeda ha usado esta técnica por generaciones, es aquí donde nos gusta torturar a nuestros enemigos para luego matarlos. Yo no me prolongaré tanto así que te mataré tan rápido como pueda.

–Tengo que agudizar más mi byakugan y mis sentidos –Afirmó Hinata colocándose en guardia y fijándose en la ínfima presencia detectada.

Saltó de un lado a otro y en el último saltó se precipitó hasta ella, era una estocada directa por un segundo pudo ver todo el cuerpo de Hikari debido a que usó Chi y su casi nulo chakra para aumentar su velocidad. Se agacha evitando el corte y contraataca.

– ** _Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío_** –La palma de la kunoichi libera una potente presión de chakra que impacta directo al abdomen de Hikari.

La fuerza arroja violentamente a la samurái contra la cúpula sacándole un grito de dolor y haciendo temblar la estructura.

–¡I-imposible! –Exclama la heredera Takeda sin entender como falló y contraatacó su rival–. ¡Tú no puedes verme!

–Parece que sí puedo –Refutó con una victoriosa sonrisa Hinata–. Con mi byakugan puedo ver el chakra de tu cuerpo, aunque no entiendo cómo puedes luchar con una cantidad tan baja.

–¿Qué mierda es el chakra? Jamás oí de eso –Negó sin entender la samurái–. Eso no importa, igual, solo tuviste suerte esta vez, mi próximo ataque no fallará.

–¿No saben lo que es el chakra? ¿Entonces que usan como energía…? –Se preguntó a sí misma Hinata.

No había tiempo para pensar pues la feroz katana de Hikari atacaba a gran velocidad teniendo la ninja como única opción alejarse.

De regreso fuera, Kenta veía a sus enemigos acercarse por dos direcciones diferentes.

–¡Te vamos a vencer, samurái! **Colmillo sobre colmillo** –Tanto Kiba como Akamaru comenzaron a girar formando dos veloces taladros que se acercaron por la izquierda.

–Mi genjutsu no funciona con él, tendré que usar otras técnicas para vencerlo –Se dijo así misma Kurenai. Juntó sus manos creando dos clones que comenzaron a correr a mayor velocidad hacia el samurái buscando llegar primero.

–¿Pueden crear dobles? Estos ninjas resultan más interesantes de lo que pensé –Comentó Kenta preparado para su defensa viendo a los dos clones de Kurenai acercarse y a los dos taladros de Kiba–. Si un samurái no está dispuesto a morir en cada combate no es un samurái de verdad –Juntó sus manos y se concentró cerrando los ojos.

Por detrás apareció Shino con su técnica lista, en el cielo había grandes enjambres de insectos ya reunidos.

 **–Insectos Parásito: Granizo** –Enunció con su apacible y lúgubre voz. Acto seguido los insectos se precipitaron de forma suicida fijando al samurái como objetivo.

–Esto no me gusta, este sujeto planea algo, lo puedo presentir –Dedujo Kurenai deteniendo su avance parándose en seco.

–¡Lucha cada combate como si fuera el ultimo y como si tu vida siempre este en juego! ¡Sin misericordia! –Gritó Kenta abriendo los ojos–. **¡Técnica secreta samurái, Tornado Oni!**

Una corriente de aire salvaje comenzó a girar a toda velocidad alrededor el heredero creando en pocos segundos un auténtico tornado que devoró a los insectos de Shino matándolos al instante, los clones de Kurenai desaparecieron al tocar el viento dejando cientos de pétalos girando por el aire, finalmente Kiba y Akamaru fueron atrapados por la fuerza del aire girando en el mismo sin poder escapar, a los pocos segundos se desmayarían los dos.

–¡No puede ser, Kiba! –gritó Kurenai preocupada y asustada al ver al chico presa de ese ataque.

Tan pronto como apareció el tornado se desvaneció dejando estragos en el lugar y aun jadeante pero intacto samurái que miraba con superioridad a sus enemigos. Shino reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar a su compañero antes que impactara contra el suelo, así como a Akamaru. Curiosamente todos los pétalos de los clones de Kurenai seguían flotando en el aire cayendo muy lentamente.

–Kiba, Kiba, responde –Decía Shino claramente preocupado ante la inconciencia de su compañero.

–¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Exclamó Kurenai mirando a su inerte alumno.

–No te preocupes, mujer, él estará bien. Se desmayó debido a la falta de oxígeno dentro de mi tornado. Ahora estamos tu y yo solos, espero estés lista para pelear mano a mano como un samurái –Se puso en guardia.

–Qué pena, idiota, yo no soy un asqueroso samurái –Alegó molesta y con desprecio, para luego sonreír–. Es obvio que no has notado la situación en la que estás.

–¿De qué hablas…? –No entendió hasta que fijó todos los pétalos a su alrededor–. Maldición.

–¡Ahora es mi turno, ¡ **Danza floral**! –Unas rápidas posiciones de manos activaron una de las mejores técnicas de Kurenai.

Los pétalos comenzaron a girar rápidamente atrapando a Kenta quien estuvo cerca de escapar pero se vió rodeado y atrapado de pronto.

–¿Qué intentará ahora? –Gruñó el samurái esperando el ataque–. Estos ninjas son demasiado extraños como para predecir su ataque, debo esperar cualquier cosa.

Decenas de clones de Kurenai saltaron de los pétalos una tras otra con kunais en manos y con única intención de apuñalar al samurái. Kenta se sorprendió aún más al ver tal cantidad de clones, pero no había tiempo para dudas tenía que defenderse de esas arremetidas.

–No importa cuántas destroces, mas aparecerán –Sonrió la verdadera Kurenai desde la distancia sacando varios kunais con papeles bomba–. Esta es mi técnica especial, **Combo de la flor explosiva.**

–¡No importa cuántas vengan, la destruiré! –Exclama el samurái moviéndose con gran agilidad esquivando los ataques de las clones y cortándolas una tras otra con su nodachi.

Ocho kunais volaron por el aire clavándose alrededor del samurái llamando la atención de este. No hubo tiempo para nada, los papeles detonaron causando un leve estruendo en el lugar y levantando una columna de humo por el aire, aunque como consecuencia todos los clones y los pétalos se quemaron con el samurái.

Ahora regresamos al combate dentro de la cúpula. Este ya se había prologando demasiado para ambas mujeres aunque era la ninja la que recibía mas daño. Golpes magullaban su cuerpo además de cortes ligero y uno algo profundo en su costado que teñía de sangre parte de su ropa.

–Debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que pensé, sigo sin entender como demonios puedes esquivar mis ataques dentro de esta oscuridad, pero ya no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? –rio mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada–. Tu sangre tibia se está derramando a cada segundo, te debilitas, lo sé.

–T-tengo que salir de aquí ya –Pensó Hinata conteniendo el dolor de su herida. Miró a su alrededor, una vasta oscuridad y una cúpula solida de roca. Una idea cruzó su mente, la única técnica que se adaptaría bien a este entorno–. Como no lo pensé antes, está claro, ya sea como salir de aquí –se dijo así misma mientras se colocaba en guarida una vez más.

–¿Aun quieres pelear? Bien te daré el gusto de morir de pie, pero me encargaré de destrozar tu lindo rostro antes –amenazó molesta por ver el coraje de su rival.

–Solo tengo una oportunidad, debo atraparla en mi ataque para vencerla, con esta cúpula no podrá alejarse y el daño será mucho mayor, con suerte destruiré la cúpula también –Explicó Hinata. Respiró hondo y se concentró.

Hikari percibía perfectamente la posición y postura de su rival, verla de pie y lista para seguir luchando molestaba mucho a la samurái.

–Bien acabemos con esto –Bufó la heredera.

Concentró su fuerza en las piernas y saltó hacia su rival intentando atacarla con su katana, justo lo que Hinata esperaba. Cuando Hikari se acercó lo suficiente todo estaba decidido.

– **Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo –** Su chakra emanó de todo su cuerpo creando una rotación de aire y energía capaz de desviar cualquier ataque y causar daño.

Hikari fue presa de esto estrellándose contra la cúpula, es aquí donde la técnica de Hinata se volvía más fuerte pues la cúpula no permitía a Hikari escapar del torrente de viento y energía.

La kunoichi aumentó la cantidad de chakra en su técnica para aumentar el tamaño de la rotación hasta llenar la cúpula, causando aún más daño a la samurái que no podía hacer nada. Todo terminó cuando la roca no pudo soportar la rotación y se pulverizó.

Hikari voló por el aire con su armadura destrozada y decenas de cortes por todo su cuerpo, la joven ninja vencía a la heredera en un mano a mano. La rotación se detuvo y Hinata cayó de rodillas jadeando agotada, acto seguido Hikari cayó al suelo impactándose de forma tosca e inconsciente.

–¿Q-que pasó? –Musitaba con debilidad Kiba.

–Despertaste, que bien –Respondió Shino quien era testigo de cómo, aparentemente, las dos mujeres de su equipo vencían a los samurái–. Te desmayaste después de que ese sujeto te atrapó en su tornado.

–Sí, ya lo recuerdo. ¿Pero qué pasó después? –Se levantó mirando el campo de batalla, una gruesa y densa columna de humo donde Kurenai mira indemne, al otro lado, Hinata en medio de la cúpula destrozada junto a una samurái inconsciente y herida.

–Hinata y Kurenai-sensei vencieron a los samurái, fue increíble –Explicó Shino a Kiba.

–Kiba, ¿Estás bien? –Se escuchó la preocupada voz de su sensei acercándose a él.

–Sí, eso creo, aunque estoy algo mareado por estar dentro de ese maldito tornado. ¿Usted está bien? –Preguntó el chico.

–No te preocupes por mí, Kiba, yo…

–¿Kurenai-sensei? –Preguntaron los dos chicos al ver a su mentora paralizarse sin motivo.

Un tentáculo de energía verde apareció en la espalda de la mujer, este llegaba hasta el interior de la columna de humo, de la nada el tentáculo pareció arrancarle algo regresándolo al interior del humo.

Un horrible dolor se apoderó de Kurenai haciéndola gritar con fuerza y caer de rodillas. Kiba y Shino la sostuvieron para que no cayera pero no entendía que era lo que pasó, Kurenai jadeaba adolorida y temblando, miró detrás para tratar de entender que fue eso.

–¿Quién dijo que este combate ha terminado? –Dijo el mismo Kenta caminando entre el humo.

Su armadura estaba destrozada al igual que parte de su ropa, mostrando su tonificado, sensual y musculoso torso, sobre su piel había leves quemaduras pero no parecían afligirle. Lo que más intimidaba era el fulgor verde que emitía su nodachi así como los varios tentáculos de energía que de esta arma emanaban mismos que arrancaron algo a Kurenai.

–¿No les he presentado a mi Hokaku? Que distraído soy, les presento a **Ika**. Lamento decirles que Ika tiene la mala costumbre de arrancar a sus enemigos partes de sus almas y devorarlas –Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los labios del heredero Ashikaga–. ¿Listos para seguir luchando? –Volvió la mirada sobre Hinata y frunció el ceño–. Tu eres la siguiente, nadie golpe a mi novia y vive para contarlo.

Ahora los cuatro ninjas del equipo Kurenai realmente estaban asustados y en un grave peligro.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	36. Capítulo 36: Herederos vs Ninjas parte 3

**Capítulo 36: Herederos vs Ninjas parte 3**

 _ **(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)**_

 **05 de Marzo. País del fuego**

Los jóvenes ninjas, Kiba y Shino miraban atónitos e incrédulos al formidable samurái que les miraba con una sonrisa perversa y superior mientras los tentáculos de su hokaku emanaban de su arma y le acariciaban cual si un pulpo se retorciera. La roja mirada del samurái se cernió asesina sobre la agotada y herida kunoichi de ojos perlados, Hinata quien apenas se recuperaba tras su encuentro con Hikari.

–Me fascina cuando mis enemigos me miran así –Dijo él riendo ante el temor naciente en los jóvenes–. Significa que mi batalla está por terminar –Su arma señaló a Hinata–. Tú eres la siguiente, me gustan tus ojos, sin embargo eres mi enemiga y como tal no puedo tener compasión a pesar de tu belleza.

Kenta emprendió a correr hacia Hinata a gran velocidad.

–¡Hinata, huye! –Exclamó Shino sosteniendo a Kurenai.

La sensei del equipo aún no se recuperaba de la agresión recibida por parte de Ika el hokaku de Kenta, quien aseguraba que lo que le arrancó fue parte de su alma.

–K-Kiba, ayuda a Hinata –Ordenó Kurenai temblando y sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo erizando su piel–. Y-yo estaré lista en unos momentos.

Él asintió con decisión. Se trepó en Akamaru y comenzó a correr detrás de Kenta. Hinata se incorporó y se preparó ante la inevitable arremetida del enemigo. La chica estaba agotada y sentía su cuerpo adolorido además de una herida en su costado que no dejaba de sangrar aunque no era profunda. Aun con esto se paró firme y en guardia esperando una oportunidad de contraatacar recordando que su Puño Blando era su técnica más efectiva contra ellos.

–S-son demasiado fuertes, apenas logré derrotar a una, pero este sujeto se ve mucho más fuerte y salvaje –Musitó para sí misma la chica intimidada por la complexión de su adversario. Comparado con ella Kenta era una mole de músculos y estatura con esa enorme nodachi que advertía muerte y dolor. Si, Hinata tembló al ver sus nulas posibilidades.

–¡Allá voy, prepárate! –Gritó El Capitán a cierta distancia.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su arma como un disco en contra de Hinata, la chica reaccionó saltando sobre ella, pensó que había esquivado el ataque, no sabía que hizo justo lo que Kenta quería. El arma se clavó en el suelo un par de metro detrás de ella. Kenta aminoró su velocidad y se detuvo justo frente a la kunoichi sonriendo victorioso. Hinata no supo que intentaba hasta que un terrible dolor la inundó por detrás y su cuerpo se paralizó.

–¿Cómo se siente? –Cuestionó Kenta mirando a Hinata y tomándola por el cuello con firmeza.

La espada había hecho de la suyas liberando un tentáculo que la atravesó por detrás agarrando su alma y paralizándola.

–Larga vida al Shogun, niña –Le susurró Kenta levantándola por el cuello y sin piedad la arrojaba contra Kiba que avanzaba por detrás.

La acción hizo que el tentáculo la abandonara llevándose consigo parte de su alma. El grito de dolor antecedió el impacto contra su compañero. Ambos cayeron de los lomos del can el cual trató de parar su carrera pero falló y fue presa del samurái quien solo levantó dos dedos haciendo un gesto.

– ** _Estilo de aire, viento ascendente_** –Con esto una columna de vientos salvajes emergió por debajo de Akamaru con tal fuerza que lo arrojó por los aires.

–¡Akamaru! –Exclamó Kiba preocupado al ver a su amigo volar por el aire tan violentamente. Nada pudo hacer debido a que tenía en sus brazos a una adolorida y debilitada Hinata que se aferraba a él debido a la sensación causada por el ataque de Ika.

–¡Yo soy tu enemigo! –Llamó Kenta acercándose a él. Tomó a Hinata por la ropa y la arrebató de los brazos de Kiba para arrojarla al suelo lejos de él.

–¡Hinata! ¡Hijo de puta! –La sensatez abandonó al chico, se levantó sacando un kunai e intentó apuñarlar a Kenta.

El Capitán detuvo la mano del ninja con tal fuerza que le lastimó la muñeca y le hizo soltar el arma. Un puñetazo contundente fue lo que Kiba se llevó en la cara por ese intento, retrocede aturdido por el golpe hasta que recibe otro con la misma fuerza. Debió caer de no ser porque Kenta lo atrapó por el cuello levantándolo.

–¿Ahora entienden su lugar, ninjas? Estas tierras les pertenecen a los samuráis, somos sus nuevos amos como lo fuimos antaño. Son solo escoria –Gruñó con autoridad y despreció. Kiba lo golpeó en la cara, pero su fuerza no era nada y Kenta ni se inmutó–. Está bien, me gusta cuando pelean hasta el final. Reconozco tu valor, muchacho.

Lo soltó y le propinó un puñetazo devastador en el estómago. Tal fue la fuerza que resonó en el lugar y Kiba simplemente se desmayó.

–N-no Kiba –Farfulló Hinata tratando de acercarse a él, pero los efectos de Ika seguían sobre ella.

Kenta dio un salto hacia atrás rápidamente anticipando la andanada de kunais que casi le aciertan. Volvió su mirada en dirección al atacante para ver a cinco Kurenai en formación frente a él. Kenta previó que se trataba de la artimaña de los pétalos que usó antes.

–Veo que ya tu alma se recuperó –Sonrió el samurái al verla–. Si, Ika solo arranca una porción ínfima del alma de la víctima, con un par de minutos de descanso te recuperas, claro, existen formas que arranque porciones más grandes –Fanfarroneó sonriendo.

Los clones de Kurenai comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad hacia Kenta arrojando más Kunais. Todos fueron desviados por la Nodachi del samurái sin importar cuantos fueran. Al final los clones estuvieron cerca de él y estallaron convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezo al igual que antes comenzaron a girar alrededor del guerrero a gran velocidad.

–De nada te servirá usar la misma técnica dos veces, terminará igual –Aseguró Kenta confiado agitando su arma de un lado a otro.

Algo hubo diferente esta vez. Un extraño zumbido llamó su atención. Un enjambre de insectos se había estado gestando desde hace un rato y ahora era enorme tal que rodeó al samurái girando junto a los pétalos.

– ** _Formación en Eje_**. Esta técnica combinada podrá acabar con ese samurái. Ya que no posee su armadura los piquetes y mordidas de mis insectos lo envenenaran y acabaran con él en cuestión de segundos –Comentó Shino desde la distancia orquestando el movimiento de los insectos.

La sonrisa socarrona de Kenta desapareció en ese momento, ahora la situación no se veía tan favorable. No obstante tenía que asegurarse que él no pudiera usar sus técnicas de aire para evitar a los insectos, de esto se encargaría Kurenai. Los pétalos se transformaron una vez más en decenas de clones de ella armados con kunais, le sería imposible defenderse de ambas fuerzas al mismo tiempo, para los ninjas esta era su carta de triunfo. No contaban con lo que pasaría.

Del suelo emergió una cúpula de roca que atrapó a Kenta junto con las copias de Kurenai, y a la vez protegiéndolo de la lluvia de insectos. Shino vió desde la distancia su plan fracasar y reconoció ese ataque, era la técnica que la otra samurái había usado para atrapar a Hinata.

–Esa no la viste venir ¿verdad rarito? –Era la voz de esa mujer por detrás de Shino burlándose.

Él reaccionó mirando detrás solo para ser violentamente atravesado por la katana de Hikari en un parpadeo. La mujer le miraba sonriendo a pesar de sus heridas, golpes, cortes y raspones seguía de pie y con ganas de hacer sufrir a sus enemigos, siendo Shino el objetivo de su violencia.

–Perdón, creo que te lastimé bebito –Rio hundiendo más su katana en las entrañas del ninja–. En verdad tu técnica me da asco.

Trató de detenerla con las manos pero eso solo cortó sus palmas. La sangre no se hizo esperar y comenzó a escapar de su cuerpo impregnado sus pantalones y parte de su camisa para luego culminar en el suelo creando un rojo charco. Un rápido movimiento hizo que la hoja abandonara su cuerpo y callera arrodillado con las manos conteniendo el flujo de sangre.

En la distancia Kurenai atestiguó aterrada a su apreciado alumno víctima de ese ataque. Musitó su nombre titubeando. La roca que contenía a Kenta se desmoronó mostrando al samurái aun de pie a pesar de algunos cortes.

Kurenai olvidó por completo a Kenta y trató de ayudar a Shino, pero Ika no se lo permitiría otra vez su tentáculo la tomó por detrás arrancándole parte de su alma y dejándole un agónico dolor paralizante que la derribó. A pesar de eso trató de arrastrarse hasta Shino pero un peso sobre su espalda se lo impidió, era el pie de Kenta.

–Ríndete ya mujer, esta batalla está acabada –Sugirió Kenta sonando menos agresivo–. No me gusta matar mujeres, pero si me obligas lo haré.

–¿P-porque hacen esto? –Cuestionó temblando sin perder de vista al joven Aburame–. ¿Por qué nos atacan?

–Porque estas tierras nos pertenecen a los samurái y hemos venido a reclamarlas. Destrozarlos a ustedes es la forma de que entiendan que somos guerreros superiores –Respondió El Capitán. La toma por el cuello para levantarla.

–S-son solo asesinos que buscan una justificación para esta barbarie –Refutó molesta teniendo dificultad para respirar y sin fuerzas para luchar.

–Ustedes no entienden, lo que ocurrió fue hace siglos no entienden la humillación que perpetraron en nuestra contra y como destruyeron nuestro honor. Debemos hacerlos pagar por eso. El mundo completo debe alzar la bandera de la Gran Alianza Samurái.

–¿Honor? ¿Qué sabe de honor un hombre que llega a tierras extranjeras con pie de conquistador y masacra poblaciones inocentes? ¿Ese es el Honor de los samurái? ¿En qué se diferencia al de una bestia salvaje o un monstruo?

Las palabras de Kurenai calaron profundo en la mente de Kenta haciendo mella en su decisión. Su semblante se suavizó y su mirada se desvió buscando respuestas.

–Eres solo una perra rogando por su vida ante el matadero –Comentó Hikari acercándose a ellos–. No hagas caso a lo que dice esta mujer, Kenta, mátala y acabemos con esto. Es más lo haré yo…

–…No –Interrumpió él–. Lucharon con honor, le concederé el perdón esta vez –Soltó a Kurenai para golpearla en el abdomen con fuerza para dejarla inconsciente.

–¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Debemos acabar con ellos –Insisitó Hikari desconcertada por tal decisión

–Esta vez no –Miró a Hinata quien era la única de pie mirándolos con terror–. Esta vez no. Tú, deja de luchar y preocúpate por tus compañeros –Ordenó a Hinata mientras él guardaba su nodachi–. Yo ya no pelearé contra ustedes.

Y con esto le dio la espalda para ir a ver el combate de Nobunaga junto a Akame. Hikari no entendía a que se debía el repentino cambio de actitud de Kenta así que solo lo siguió cuestionándole una y otra vez porque los perdonaba, la respuesta del capitán era siempre la misma, por honor.

Minutos antes al otro lado de esa zona se suscitaba otro combate también este entre la pareja de Nobunaga y Akame contra Asuma, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru.

Ambos equipos se miraban fijamente previos al combate buscando debilidades visibles en sus adversarios y trazando sus estrategias. Asuma desenfundó sus cuchillas de chakra, Shikamaru un kunai mientras que Choji permanecía en guardia e Ino usaba un jutsu para marcar a sus enemigos. Por el contrario ambos samurái permanecían inmóviles solo mirando a sus enemigos esperando que hicieran algo, Akame con una sonrisa demencial y Nobunaga con su semblante serio.

–No puede ser –Dijo la rubia sorprendida y finalizando su jutsu–. El chakra en ellos es casi nulo, su cantidad es demasiado pequeña, la cantidad más pequeña que jamás he visto. Con el Jutsu de detección apenas pude verlos, si se mueven me será imposible hacerlo.

–¿Eso que significa Ino? –Cuestionó Choji sin entender como era eso posible.

–Significa que no usan chakra para luchar, ¿acaso solo luchan cuerpo a cuerpo con taijutsu? –Pensó Shikamaru llevándose una mano al mentón.

–Shikamaru, usa tu Jutsu de Imitación de Sombra ahora que no están moviéndose, puede que logres atrapar a uno –Susurró Asuma–. Si es verdad que no usan chakra para luchar significa que son guerreros cuerpo a cuerpo, no supondrán un reto para un equipo como el nuestro.

–No lo sé, Asuma-sensei, si eso fuera verdad como han logrado vencer a tantos ninjas –Objetó Shikamaru–. Creo que debemos pensar en otra estrategia para…

–¡Ya terminaron de hablar, imbéciles! –Exclamó Akame clavando con fuerza su pesada nodachi en el suelo–. Ya me estoy aburriendo, quiero destazar y picar sus cuerpo ¡De una puta vez!

–Akame, ataca por el costado y encárgate de los más jóvenes, yo quiero pelear con el de la barba y los cuchillos extraños –Ordenó Nobunaga desenvainando su katana y comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Akame respondió con una risilla sádica y se echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia la izquierda pareciendo que se alejaba.

–¡Ahora Shikamaru! –Insistió Asuma al ver a los enemigos moverse.

Aunque no estaba seguro si esto funcionaria igual lo intentó, arrojó su sombra hacia el tranquilo Nobunaga que avanzaba a paso lento. Vió la extraña técnica del ninja acercarse por el suelo, sin pensarlo saltó hacia atrás alejándose y frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Qué diablos es eso? –Se cuestionó a sí mismo al ver la sombra moverse cual serpiente asesina en su dirección obligándolo a saltar y alejarse más–. Tienen técnicas muy extrañas, debo ser más precavido para que no me lleve una sorpresa…

– ** _Jutsu Tormenta de Polvo_** –Asuma aprovechó la distracción del samurái para iniciar su ataque corriendo hacia él y disparando desde su boca un torrente de viento y polvo.

–No uses viento en mi contra. **_Estilo de aire, Esfera Giratoria_** –Se arrodilló rápidamente y juntó sus manos. Un viento aún más veloz y potente lo envolvió a él girando en todas direcciones creándole una esfera protectora que desvió el polvo de Asuma.

No obstante el polvo logró nublar su visión por unos segundos, mismo que Shikamaru aprovechó para acercarse y usar la Sombra Pinchante para intentar herir al samurái, aunque este logró ver de reojo la sombra acercar y casi apuñalarlo, llevándose una corte en el costado derecho pues la armadura logró detener casi todo el daño.

El polvo dejó de emanar de la boca de Asuma pero quedó flotando alrededor de Nobunaga, bastó con que este hiciera estallar su esfera de aire para que todo el polvo se dispersara. Lo primero que vió fue a Asuma frente a él y a Shikamaru a su lado, ambos fijándolo y listos para atacar. Mas a tras permanecían Choji e Ino esperando su momento para ingresar al combate olvidándose de Akame.

El sonido de un rayo llamó la atención de los ninjas obligándolos a mirar en dirección al cielo. Una luz se movía a gran velocidad dibujando estelas eléctricas por el aire hasta precipitarse hacia la rubia y el gordito, por suerte no era tan rápida como un rayo así que pudieron evitar el ataque, el cual impactó contra el suelo con fuerza causando un estruendo y el latigazo de la electricidad seguido de una risa burlona por parte de la autora de la agresión.

–¿Les gustó mi **Impactar y Matar**? **–** Cuestionó ella riendo mientras la electricidad aun recorría su cuerpo y arma la cual estaba clavada en el suelo–. Lo admito, suelo fallar muchas veces este ataque, pero me da mucha risa verlos asustados y tirarse al suelo –Reía la pelirroja sacando con facilidad su arma del suelo–. Ustedes y yo vamos a jugar, ¿Les parece? –Se refería a Choji e Ino pues Shikamaru estaba junto a Asuma.

Fijarse en ella fue un error para Asuma y Shikamaru, quienes por un solo instante dejaron de mirar a Nobunaga, error que el samurái no desaprovecharía. Se acercó al miembro del clan Sarutobi en un parpadeo.

–Si me das la espalda, te mueres, ¿lo sabes? –Amenazó.

Acto seguido impactó un cabezazo certero al rostro del sensei haciéndolo retroceder, una patada al pecho que lo aleja, en ese mismo momento debió retroceder de un salto pues la Sombra Pinchante de Shikamaru intentó apuñalarlo otra vez. Logró esquivar el ataque con su salto, mismo que aprovechó para tomar impulso con su brazo y arrojar su katana a gran velocidad girando por el aire. Shikamaru apenas logró evitarla saltando aun lado.

–Eso estuvo cerca –Suspiró el joven Nara.

Asuma se recuperó y atacó con sus cuchillas a Nobunaga que los esquivaba retrocediendo ante cada arremetida, la mirada experta del samurái sigue a detalle las armas del ninja para prever cada movimiento y esquivarlo. Eso mismo le dio la capacidad de ubicar un punto débil para atacar. Esquiva un corte horizontal y atrapa la muñeca del sensei con firmeza, patea con fuerza la rodilla de él para arrodillarlo y luego salta para patearlo en la cara y tirarlo al suelo, el movimiento fue tan rápido que asuma no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

La sombra del Nara se mueve otra vez pero no trata de apuñalarlo si no de capturarlo con la Sombra Imitadora.

–Si te alcanzo esta vez te atrapo –Musitó Shikamaru con las manos en posición del jutsu.

Nobunaga sabía que esa cosa era alguna clase de ataque así que tomó acción invasiva esquivándola debiendo alejarse de su objetivo.

–Sigue hostigándolo Shikamaru, trataré de someterlo, será más fácil ahora que no tiene su espada –Dijo Asuma escupiendo un poco de sangre.

–El muchacho no parece ser hábil en el cuerpo a cuerpo, por eso el barbudo lo mantiene a distancia, esa sombra servirá para mantenerme a raya haga lo que haga. Lo que no han notado es que mi Gokumonji quedó justo cerca del muchacho –Se decía Nobunaga así mismo repasando el campo mientras seguía alejándose de la sombra de Shikamaru.

Asuma hizo fluir su chakra dentro de sus cuchillas para aumentar su tamaño creando hojas de chakra más largas casi tanto como pequeñas espadas y una vez más se lanzó al ataque hacia Nobunaga. El samurái permaneció de pie, lo suficientemente lejos de la sombra de Shikamaru, y espero el ataque de Asuma pues ese fulgor azul le desconcertaba al no saber que era.

–Jutsu Ceniza Ardiente –Con esta técnica arrojó desde su boca cúmulos de cenizas con pólvora y chakra.

No uso este ataque directamente contra Nobunaga, decidió lanzarlo cerca de él para crear dos nubes diferentes que permanecían flotando en el ambiente. Se lanza al ataque con cortes y escotadas las cuales Nobunaga logra evitar en todo momento gracias a su velocidad, no sabe que el fulgor azul también puede cortar pero intuye que no debe tocarlo.

– _Es demasiado rápido, no puedo siquiera tocarlo –_ Pensó Asuma añadiendo patadas a sus combos.

Shikamaru aprovechó esto para moverse de posición y acercarse preparando dos kunais con papeles bomba pues sabía cómo funcionaba esta táctica de su sensei. Asuma se separó un poco del samurái y repitió su ultimo jutsu creando dos nubes de ceniza más detrás de Nobunaga comenzando a rodearlo. El líder del clan Oda estuvo muy cerca de tocar una de esas nubes en un movimiento, de reojo pudo ver al joven ninja empuñar un kunai con el papel, intuyendo que funcionaria en conjunto con la nube que el barbudo formaba. Asuma atacó una vez más con cortes feroces pero Nobunaga saltó por encima de alejándose de las nube cercanas. El Jutsu se repite y dos nubes más cierran el escape del samurái, ahora está dentro de un círculo delimitado por las nubes de ceniza.

–Al parecer no eres nada sin tu espada, ¿verdad samurái? –Sonrió Asuma de forma victoriosa, creyendo tener a Nobunaga en una posición difícil.

–Aun no veo que me hayas tocado, ninja. Para mí no eres más que un debilucho con cuchillos y nubecitas –Respondió él de forma seria. De reojo captó la posición de su espada fuera del círculo y relativamente cerca de Shikamaru, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por eso.

– _Parece que no son tan listos como pensé, no se da cuenta que está atrapado. Solo falta el movimiento final para acabar con él –_ Pesó Asuma confiado.

Fue pues que se puso en marcha el plan y Asuma arrojó sus dos cuchillas hacia Nobunaga, en ese mismo momento Shikamaru lanzaba su sombra sobre el samurái, la distancia estaba al límite. Nobunaga salta a un lado esquivando las cuchillas las cuales se clavan en el suelo, pero sirven para aumentar la sombra de Shikamaru al tocar las sombras que las cuchillas van dejando, terminando por alcanzar la de Nobunaga.

–Te tengo, idiota –Sonrió Shikamaru sintiendo la conexión.

–¿Qué es esto? –Cuestionó el líder Oda con los ojos bien abiertos. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado e incapaz de moverse.

–Caíste en la trampa, samurái, esa técnica te impedirá moverte hasta que mi alumno lo desee. Entiende que has perdido, será mejor para ti rendirte ahora –Sugirió Asuma.

–No estoy atrapado, idiota –Gruñó el samurái comenzando a moverse a su voluntad, aunque era demasiado difícil incluso mover un solo dedo–. Jamás había visto una técnica como e-esta –Su mano comenzaba a moverse.

–¡Asuma-sensei, la conexión se está rompiendo, no puedo dominarlo! –Alertó Shikamaru arrodillándose para reforzar el jutsu, podía paralizarlo, pero controlarlo era imposible–. Esto no puede pasar, nadie puede escapar a este jutsu, nadie.

–¡Nadie domina al Rey Demonio! –Un esfuerzo mayor y logró mover todo su brazo, el estado de parálisis acabaría pronto.

–Bien, acabemos con esto –Repite el Jutsu de Cenizas directamente sobre Nobunaga, luego hizo que todas las demás nubes del circulo convergieran sobre está creando una aún más grande. Entonces choca sus dientes creando una chispa sobre el corriente de cenizas cargadas de pólvora.

Todo sucedió en un parpadeo, el fuego se extendió hasta el gran cumulo generando una terrible explosión que se elevó varios metros por el aire propagando un gran estruendo por el lugar.

–¿Nobunaga? –Cuestionó Akame distrayéndose por un momento de la golpiza que le daba a Choji al estrellarlo contra un árbol.

Todo parecía por fin haber terminado, Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu, Asuma bajó la guardia. Tras la explosión solo quedó un incendió en el lugar en el cual algo ardía, algo que no era un cuerpo humano.

–Carajo, eso sí que fue intenso. Nunca había visto a Asuma usar una explosión tan grande para acabar con… –Una sombra se posó detrás de Shikamaru llamando su atención.

Allí estaba Nobunaga carente de su armadura, solo con su pantalón y su torso expuesto, su piel despedía humo y se le notaba algo agitado sin embargo una sonrisa soberbia se dibujaba en sus labios mientras su katana despedía ascuas. Los ojos del joven amenazaron con salirse de sus cuencas al verlo allí indemne a pesar del ataque que pareció devorarlo sobre él.

–Ya veo mejor las cosas, muchacho –Comentó sonriendo–. Ustedes los ninjas al parecer no son fuertes físicamente, sin embargo, tienen una habilidad superior para trabajar en equipo y coordinar sus ataques, allí radica su poder. Lo admiro, los samurái no poseemos esa habilidad, es difícil para nosotros trabajar en equipo, somos guerreros individualistas. En fin, esta misión no has hecho aprender mucho.

–¿C-cómo pudiste salir de allí y escapar de mi técnica de control? –Alegó Shikamaru paralizado de miedo.

–¡Shikamaru, escapa! –Alertó Asuma corriendo hacia ellos.

–Tu técnica es muy curiosa pero yo tengo una técnica que puede sacarme de problemas como ese fácilmente –Sonrió al ver al sensei acercarse–. Te la mostraré.

Arrojó su espada como si fuera una lanza en dirección a Asuma. El jonin no tuvo problemas para verla esquivarla, el arma se clavó en el suelo detrás él. El sensei se detiene y prepara uno de sus mejores ataques, se ve desesperado.

–Jutsu Pedernal Yagura –Sopló con fuerza liberando una columna de fuego que avanzó voraz y violenta hacia el inmutable samurái.

Shikamaru se levantó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad para alejarse del ataque, Nobunaga permaneció tranquilo esperando el momento adecuado, que fue solo un par de metros antes que el fuego lo arrasara.

– ** _Técnica secreta samura: Movimiento Celestial del Fenix_**

Todo el cuerpo de Nobunaga se cubrió de fuego y se redujo a su centro hasta desaparecer dejando solo una cuantas ascuas que fueron arrasadas por el fuego de Asuma.

–¿D-desapareció? –Musitó Shikamaru mirando incrédulo lo que pasaba.

Detrás de Asuma estaba la espada de Nobunaga, la cual se prendió en fuego liberando una llamarada de la cual emergió el líder del clan Oda ileso, una técnica de transportación instantánea de alto nivel. Sin, embargo Asuma no era un novato y reaccionó más rápido arrojando una andanada de kunais contra el samurái.

–¡Shikamaru atrápalo!–

El joven Nara no sabía lo que pasaba pero igual reaccionó a la orden de su mentor, hizo sus posiciones de manos y arrojó su sombra sobre Nobunaga tan rápido como pudo, el samurái retrocedió tratando de escapar de la sombra. Usar aquella técnica de transporte le había consumida cierta cantidad de energía, la cual ahora se veía mermada, Shikamaru aprovechó los kunais arrojados por asuma para aumentar su alcance y atrapar otra vez a Nobunaga, que si bien no podía controlar su movimiento podía paralizarlo por un lapso de tiempo considerable.

–¡Lo tengo, Asuma-sensei! –Exclamó el joven usando todo su control para aumentar el letargo de su adversario.

–Trágate esto, samurái. Jutsu Pedernal Yagura –Una vez más lanzó su torrente de fuego hacia Nobunaga, pero decidió aumentarlo aún más infundiendo el elemento de aire para aumentar el calor y tamaño de las llamas– Jutsu Torbellino de Fuego.

Sopló con más fuerza un torrente de aire que alcanzó al fuego aumentado su calor y poder. Todo este poder destructivo se abalanzó sobre Nobunaga apresándolo por completo, y con su espada en mano no había forma de usar la transportación.

A la par se llevaba a cabo otro combate de menores proporciones entre Akame, Ino y Choji. Este par de jóvenes realmente no tenía oportunidad alguna contra la salvaje y sanguinaria pelirroja heredera del clan Mori.

Tanto Ino como Choji atacaban juntos con taijutsu intentando acertar sus patadas y puños en la samurái que bastaba con sus brazos y piernas para esquivar y bloquear los ataques enemigos, por el momento mantenía su nodachi en su espalda pues no pensaba necesitarla.

–Sois patéticos ambos, ni siquiera juntos pueden hacerme frente –Se burló esquivando un corte de kunai de Ino y un puñetazo de Choji.

–Ino, ataque combinado –Sugirió Choji tomando el frente para cubrirla a ella.

–Entendido –Respondió ella retrocediendo de un salto para hacer unas rápidas posiciones de manos.

Choji atacó con sus puños y codos pero Akame los bloqueaba y evitaba hasta abrir la defensa y asestarle un fuerte codazo en la cara. Choji retrocede aturdido a la vez que le daba espacio a Ino para iniciar el ataque coordinado.

–Jutsu Belleza de la Luz de Luna –Las manos de Ino arrojaron un viento seguido de cientos y cientos de pétalos de rosas.

Estos rodearon a la samurái comenzando a girar a su alrededor lentamente pero a la vez de forma hipnótica liberando la esencia de las rosas.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué tratas de hacer tonta? –Cuestionó Akame empuñando su nodachi esperando el ataque.

– _Tal vez mis ilusiones no funcionen en ella, pero la fragancia de las rosas combinando con su giro harán efecto debilitándola_ –Pensó la rubia.

Tal como la rubia dijo la fragancia y movimiento de las rosas tenía un efecto letárgico en el cuerpo humano infundiendo cansancio desde el primer segundo que era respirado. Akame sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y una carencia de fuerzas iba en aumento.

–Bien hecho, Ino, aquí entro yo –Aseveró Choji corriendo hacia el enemigo–. Jutsu Bola Tanque Humano –Junto sus manos y se convirtió a sí mismo en una enorme y pesada esfera de ataque que avanzó girando salvaje hasta la samurái.

Akame nada pudo hacer para escapar de la agresión debido al efecto de la técnica de Ino, recibió de lleno el impacto que la hizo volar por el aire pero a la vez la sacaba de las flores. Mientras ella volaba aun por el aire Ino avanzó para continuar sin darle cuartel.

–Jutsu de Mariposa Lunar –Junto sus manos y luego se desvaneció convirtiéndose en decenas de mariposas rosas que avanzaron por el aire acercándose a Akame.

La pelirroja se golpeó con el suelo y comenzó a dar tumbos, apenas se detuvo trató de levantarse pero Ino estaba detrás materializándose desde las mariposas, la toma por el cuello para colocarle un papel bomba en el pecho.

–Esto es por los ninjas que mataste, perra –Le susurró la rubia para luego soltarla y alejarse corriendo.

–¡¿Qué es esto, que es esto?! –Exclamaba tratando de despegárselo desesperadamente, pero era imposible.

El papel estalló entonces levantando una nube de humo. Los nos ninjas tomaron distancia sin bajar la guardia, sabían que no sería tan fácil vencerla.

–¿Crees que siga de pie después de eso? –Preguntó Choji a Ino.

–No lo sé, esperemos a ver si sale del humo. Con lo violenta que es no debe ser tan fácil vencerla –Respondió la kunoichi sacando un par de kunais.

–¡Eso me dolió! –Gritó Akame saliendo del humo, ahora su armadura estaba destrozada y se caí a pedazos, el ataque la hizo llevarse algunos raspones y quemaduras leves sobre sus brazos y rostro, nada de riesgo–. Creo que los subestimé, no eres tan inútil como pensé rubia estúpida, ni tú, panzón, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, creo que…

–¡¿Cómo me llamaste, estúpida?! –Exclamó Choji furioso.

–Choji, no caigas en su juego –Intervino Ino tratando de calmarlo.

–¡No estoy gordo, soy robusto! –Exclamó concentrando su chakra para un nuevo ataque–. Jutsu Bala Tanque.

–¡Espera, no! –Llamó Ino pero era tarde. La rubia pensó en una forma de ayudar, así que también lanzó un Jutsu–. Jutsu Gran Confusión.

–Ven aquí, gordito que te haré pedazos cuando te acerques –Sonrió Akame empuñando su Nodachi, sin prestar atención a Ino.

La técnica de Ino debía causar una desorientación severa al enemigo, esto hablando si se tratase de otro ninja aun así no pasó inadvertida sobre Akame, pues le causo un dolor de cabeza que la desconcentró por un segundo haciéndola bajar la guardia y recibir de lleno el ataque de Choji. Una vez más la samurái voló por aire hasta impactarse contra un árbol.

–Choji retrocede, debemos…

–No te dejaré escapar –Gruño él acercándose otra vez–. Mega Palma.

Las manos de él se cargaron de chakra y comenzó una andanada de golpes de palma sobre el cuerpo de Akame quien no pudo evitar recibir los primeros ataques que le arrancaban gritos de dolor debido a la fuerza. La sangre recorrió los labios rosas de la fémina haciéndola perder el control y enfurecerla, contuvo los ataques subsecuentes cubriéndose con los brazos y conteniendo el dolor. Llegó el punto en que Choji se agotó debido a la velocidad de los golpes y bajó los brazos.

–¿Terminaste, gordo de mierda? –Dijo ella bajando sus magullados brazos–. ¡Porque es mi turno! **_Tecnica Secreta Samurái, Sangre de Raya_**

Escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca a Choji, la cual se había tornado más oscura y logró caer sobre la mejilla del ninja. La sangre comenzó a quemar la cara de Choji como si estuviera hirviendo lo que lo hizo retroceder quejándose y tratando de quitársela.

–¡Choji, regresa! –Llamó Ino acercándose.

–No, bonita, tú te quedas allí –Tomó su nodachi y la arrojó a Ino. La rubia esquivó el arma, pero esta se clavó cerca de ella–. **_Estilo de Electricidad, Bomba Voltaica_**

El arma estalló soltando una descarga eléctrica que alcanzó a Ino y la arrojó al suelo. Choji se alejó debido al dolor de la quemadura de sangre dándole la espalda a Akame.

–Te mostraré el peor dolor que puedas imaginar, gordo –Sonrió ella y saltó sobre la espalda de Choji tomándolo por el cuello, eso no era todo, usaría sobre el ninja su mejor técnica–. **_Técnica Secreta Samurái, Estilo del Clan Mori, Medusa Maldita._**

El cabello de la samura comenzó a moverse a voluntad aferrándose sobre él, metiéndose debajo de su ropa y aferrándose a su piel, esta técnica emulaba los movimientos de una Medusa de mar y como tal harían el mismo efecto. El cabello comenzó a brillar ligeramente en un fulgor rojo e inició su ataque. Cada cabello quemaba la piel como si estuviera al rojo vivo. El ninja gritó desesperado ante tal suplicio, trató de quitarse la de encima pero ella estaba aferrada con sus brazos, piernas y cabello también, era imposible quitarse con simples sacudidas.

–¡Suéltame, suéltame! –Gritaba entre gritos desgarradores de sufrimiento y desesperación. La fuerza y voluntad era socavada por el dolor y ardor cayendo de rodillas–. ¡Ino, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, auxilio, ayúdenme!

–Nadie te salvará gordito, eres todo mío y me gusta lastimar a los hombres rudos como tú –Se burló Akame, lamiendo con su lengua la quemadura en la mejilla del chico, acto seguido le mordió la oreja con fuerza.

Después de un minuto de tormento Choji cayó inconsciente pues su cuerpo no podía tolerar tal tormento. Las quemaduras sobre su piel eran severas necesitaba ayuda médica de inmediato. Akame lo dejó allí inerte pues su salvaje mirada ahora se posaba sobre otro objetivo, la rubia Ino que recién se recuperaba de la descarga eléctrica.

–Ahora tú, preciosa, me encargaré de destrozar ese lindo rostro –Rio corriendo hacia ella.

Ino la vió acercarse pero luego vió a su amigo en el suelo, la preocupación la hizo distraerse y Akame la tacleó violentamente derribándola y sometiéndola. Ino trataba de pelear pero la samurái era más fuerte, pataleo y se retorcía tratando de escapar hasta que Akame la tomó por la muñecas y la aprisionó.

–Te tengo –Rio la pelirroja mirando los ojos verdes y asustados de la kunoichi–. ¿Qué paso linda, no te gusta pelear sola? ¿Es porque eres una inútil que carece de fuerza física? Por eso necesitas que un mastodonte como ese idiota luche contigo.

–Sueltamente maldita loca, suéltame –Gruñía desviando su mirada para no mostrar el miedo que los sádicos ojos rojos de la heredera Mori le causaban–. Vale, t-tú ganas.

–Claro que yo gano, linda, lo samurái siempre ganamos –Dijo carcajeándose–. Pero no creas que te dejaré rendirte tan fácilmente, tengo que hacerte sufrir.

–¿Por qué? Ya me rendí, n-no haré nada en tu contra –Respondió asustada.

–¿Y eso qué? –La tomó por la cara con fuerza–. No puedo dejar que una chica tan hermosa como tú deambule por allí, tengo que hacer algo para arruinar tu lindo rostro.

Un terror inundó a Ino, la mirada de esa mujer era digna de un demonio y no mentía si decía que arruinaría cara de Ino.

–¡Auxilio, Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei!... –Gritó con todas sus fuerza.

Hasta que el puño de Akame impactó su cara sin piedad, luego otro, y luego otro más. Puño tras puño la cara de Ino era víctima de la furia y demencia de esa mujer a pesar de las suplicas de clemencia.

–Nadie –Puñetazo– puede ser –Puñetazo– más hermosa –Puñetazo– ¡que yo, perra!

Varios cortes se crearon en sus mejillas, ceja y labio así como moratones e hinchazón. El castigo aun no terminaba, pero Akame pudo ver el poderoso último ataque de Asuma envolver a Nobunaga, y se preocupó por él. Se levantó y la tomó por el cabello, deshaciendo su coleta y arrastrándola hasta un árbol.

–P-por favor, d-detente, te lo suplico –Musitó con debilidad y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas junto con sangre de sus heridas.

Akame obvio las suplicas fácilmente, era aterrador pues escuchar a Ino rogar hacia reír a la pelirroja. Tomó las manos de Ino y las juntó una sobre otra contra el árbol.

–¿Q-que me vas a hacer? –Preguntó resignada y al borde del desvanecimiento.

–Tengo que dejarte un momento, creo que mi novio está teniendo dificultades contra el cara de vago y el barbudo. Volveré por ti para matarte así que debo asegurarme que no escaparas.

Le quitó un kunai y lo empuñó con firmeza, Ino pudo prever lo que pasaría.

–¡No, no, no por favor no lo hagas, por favor! –Imploró tratado de soltarse, pero no pudo.

Sin piedad, y con gran gozo, Akame clavó el kunai atravesando las manos de Ino para clavarla al árbol. La sangre y el alarido desgarrador no se hicieron esperar. Un dolor que no cesaría si nadie la ayudaba pues el más mínimo movimiento la hacía retorcerse de dolor, sus huesos estaban rotos sin duda, en pocos segundos el líquido vital cubría sus brazos.

–¡Ayúdenme! –Gritó por auxilio con todas sus fuerzas.

–Aquí te quedas, ya vuelvo para matarte –Se burló la pelirroja alejándose para atacar a Shikamaru y Asuma.

Ahora regresamos al conflicto entre Asuma y Shikamaru contra Nobunaga. El fuego ardía a más no poder tras el ataque del jonin.

–Es imposible que sobreviva algo así, además que no podrá escapar usando su espada. Ese sujeto debe estar muerto ya –Afirmo Asuma. Shikamaru se acercó a él suspirando relajado por fin.

El grito de auxilio de Ino llamó su atención para fijar con asombro el estado de los otros dos miembros de su equipo, Choji inconsciente en el suelo e Ino clavada, literalmente, a un árbol. Subsecuentemente el sonido de electricidad acercándose les hizo mirar hacia arriba donde Akame se acercaba fugaz como un rayo hacia ellos. Ambos ninjas saltaron en direcciones opuestas para evitar el impacto que liberó además electricidad alrededor de ella.

–Lo dicho, siempre fallo mi Impactar y Matar –Rio la pelirroja agitando su nodachi de un lado a otro.

–¡¿Qué les hiciste a mis amigos?! –Cuestionó Shikamaru mirándola enfurecido.

–¿Tus amigos? –Cuestionó sonriendo–. Eran demasiado débiles, no deberías juntar con gente así. Sabes, ahora que te veo bien no eres nada feo, pareces un vago, pero tienes un lindo rostro, ¿Cómo te llamas?

La sombra de Shikamaru se movió por el suelo a gran velocidad y se levantó intentando apuñalarla en diferentes direcciones. Akame clavó su arma en el suelo y se paró sobre esta para evitar los ataques del ninja de sombras.

–Que grosero eres, guapo. Trato de ser amable y me rechazas, tendré que castigarte por esto –Amenazó.

–No si yo te mato primero –Dijo Asuma saltando detrás de ella y golpeándola con gran fuerza. Akame se cubrió, pero la fuerza del sensei la hizo rodar por el suelo alejándola de su arma–. Ya me cansé de ustedes, maldito psicópatas, acabaré con tu vida así como lo hice con…

El semblante molesto de Asuma se desarticulo cuando su mirada regresó al fuego que, según él, consumía el cuerpo de Nobunaga solo para ver como las llamas desaparecían absorbidas por un vórtice, vórtice que emanaba de la espada del líder Oda, quien una vez más se alzaba indemne del poderoso ataque del jonin, aunque esta vez sí se llevó varias quemaduras.

–I-imposible, ¿es que acaso son invencibles o qué? –La mirada de Shikamaru reflejó una incredulidad y miedo que jamás había sentido.

–Ese fue un ataque de alto nivel –Dijo Nobunaga tras su espada absorber todo el fuego–. Si hubiera reaccionado un solo segundo más tarde estaría ya muerto. Por suerte Gokumonji me protegió –Se hecho el arma al hombre de forma soberbia. En ese momento ambos ninjas pudieron ver una sombra detrás del samurái con forma de ogro. El hokaku de Nobunaga es precisamente un ogro de las montañas del oeste–. Gokumonji tiene un par de habilidades muy útiles, la primera es que puede absorber energía y ataques sin importar el tamaño de estos.

–¿Y la segunda? mi amor –Sonrió Akame abrazándolo efusivamente y aliviada al verlo a salvo sabiendo lo que pasaría después

–Devolver los ataques al agresor –Sentenció clavando su espada en suelo.

El vórtice se abrió una vez más y el torrente devastador de fuego reapareció ahora en dirección a su usuario, Asuma. El sensei reaccionó empujando a Shikamaru lejos del alcance.

–Jutsu Torrente de Viento –Disparó desde su boca un viento formidable que haría frente al fuego del a espada.

Ambas energías elementales chocaron y pugnaron entre sí obligando a Asuma a usar un más Chakra para superar el poder de su propio ataque usado en su contra. Todo finalizó con un estallido y una densa columna de humo que se elevó por el cielo.

–Usa la fuerza de tu enemigo en su contra y siempre ganaras –Susurró Nobunaga acariciando el cabello de su pareja mientras admiraba a el caótico paisaje–. Esta es la verdadera naturaleza del ser humano, luchar para eliminar al enemigo, solo así nos sentimos vivos cuando nuestra vida pende de un hilo.

–¡Asuma-sensei! –Exclamó Shikamaru mirando el humo y sin respuesta de su mentor. Luego vio a sus compañeros–. Choji, Ino, dios, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer contra un poder como este? –Su temblorosa mano empuñó un kunai con fuerza, su mente solo pensaba en pelear pues no había otra opción.

Reunió el poco valor que le quedaba y trató de avanzar. Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de su cuerpo paralizándolo al instante. Algo había en su espalda, podía sentirse atado, logró mirar sobre su hombro para horrorizarse al ver un tentáculo de energía verde atravesarlo, tentáculo que llegaba hasta la espada del otro samurái, Kenta.

–Ya no pelees muchacho, la muerte es lo único que te aguarda si sigues –Sentenció el joven Ashikaga mirando ahora con respeto a sus enemigos, detrás de él avanzaba Hikari cruzada de brazos.

El tentáculo hizo lo suyo arrancándole parte del alma para inundarlo de dolor y dejarlo tirado en el suelo gritando. El humo se disipó y se pudo ver a Asuma en pésimas condiciones, quemaduras cubrían parte de su piel así como un terrible agotamiento, permanecía arrodillado, adolorido, jadeante y vulnerable.

–Bien, es hora de matarlo a todos –Afirmó Akame recuperando su arma–. Empezaré con el chico guapo que…

–No lo harás –Ordenó Kenta–. Nos vamos ahora, dejaremos a estos ninjas vivir. Se lo merecen.

–¿Cómo que lo dejaremos vivir? Nuestra misión es matarlos, idiota –Objetó ella.

–Nuestra misión es obtener información y este combate me ha dado la suficiente información, ya no tengo interés en seguir aquí. ¿Tú qué opinas, Nobunaga? –Pasó a un lado del líder Oda a quien miró con firmeza–. ¿No crees que lucharon con honor y merecen vivir?

– A mí me da igual –Respondió con desinterés y desviando la mirada–. Pero supongo que no es mala idea dejarlos vivos y que su derrota se difunda por el mundo ninja con sus propias palabras, servirá para que entiendan que somos guerreros superiores y que luchar contra nosotros es igual a suicidarse. Esta vez haremos lo que dices, Kenta, solo esta vez. Akame, nos vamos –Sin objetar enfundó su katana–. Si sobreviven a sus heridas se salvaran, mas ninjas se acercan.

–¡¿Qué, porque nos vamos?! –No hubo respuesta de su novio, ambos hombres se dispusieron irse–. ¿Qué te pasa, tonto? Oye, no me dejes hablando sola. ¡Nobunaga Oda, no me des la espalda!

–No entiendo que le pasa a este par, ¿Por qué los quieren perdonar? –Agregó Hikari aun lado de la pelirroja–. Esa mujer, la ninja del otro grupo le dijo algo a Kenta, algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, no sé qué fue.

–Maldita mujer, debiste matarla. Como sea, ese par de tontos ya se fue, tendremos que seguirlos y dejar a estos vivos, al menos por esta vez –Gruñó Akame colgando su arma en su espalda.

Es así que el escuadrón de samurái desapareció entre los arboles con la decisión de retornar a su base con la información que obtuvieron de los ninjas. Tal como dijo Nobunaga minutos después más ninjas hicieron aparición en la zona solo para ver a sus camaradas derrotados.

–¡Shino, Shino! –Gritaba Hinata tratando de ayudar a su compañero. La herida provocada por Hikari era demasiado severa. La sangre del ninja ya formaba un charco debajo de él, toda su ropa y la de Hinata estaba impregnada del líquido rojo–. Tienes que aguantar un poco más, los médicos están aquí, Shino, por favor. ¡Ayuda, necesito ayuda aquí! –Gritó desesperada a los refuerzos con lágrimas escapando a raudales de sus ojos.

–H-Hinata, t-tengo mucho frio –Un hilo de voz era todo lo que tenía, el joven abúrame. Los ojos le pesaban y su cuerpo se tornaba frio.

–Shino, ¿Shino? ¡No cierres los ojos! Quédate conmigo Shino, por favor no cierres los ojos ¡Necesito ayuda, vengan rápido! –Insistió, hasta que un grupo de ninjas se acercó a ellos–. ¡Está muy mal, ha perdido mucha sangre, sálvenlo por favor!

–Señorita, debe retirarse, nosotros nos encargaremos –Dijo uno de ellos apartándola para poder hacer algo.

–Shino –Musitó alejándose solo un poco para dejar a los médicos encargarse. Miró sus blancas manos llenas de sangre de su amigo lo que estrujó su noble corazón aumentando su llanto–. No mueras, Shino.

 **Continuara…**

 _ **(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)**_


	37. Capítulo 37: Cazando a un ronin

**Capítulo 37: Cazando a un ronin**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **05 de Marzo. Konoha**

El mundo nunca deja de moverse, la quietud es antinatural para la existencia. Mientras por un lado el equipo Kakashi y Gai emprende el regreso a su hogar con su objetivo, Yugito Nii, por otro lado los herederos samurái están devastando con violencia y poder a sus enemigos shinobis, los equipos Kurenai y Asuma. Agreguemos a este día algo más, aunque en apariencia de menor importancia.

El día en Konoha transcurría apaciblemente, ignorando lo que en otros lugares ocurría, y casi llega a su ocaso, el sol amenaza con esconderse en el horizonte en pocos minutos. No es mentira afirmar que los civiles desconocen los horrores del poder samurái que se arraiga y extiende cual hierba mala por el mundo ninja. Preservar la calma, tranquilidad y control sobre las personas comunes es primordial para las autoridades de la aldea por ello todos los ninjas tienen prohibido divulgar información acerca de la amenaza extranjera. No obstante, la información es como el agua siempre encuentra la manera de seguir su cauce y los rumores se escuchan en silencio por los rincones de la aldea.

En el centro administrativo de la ciudad es donde enfocamos nuestra historia. Como cada día la rubia debía, por obligación, realizar las tediosas tareas administrativas que tanto aborrece por lo aburridas que suelen ser. Es pues que estaba en su escritorio leyendo y firmando pergamino tras pergamino en quietud somnolienta. Quietud que se vió interrumpida por el ingreso de su asistente, Shizune.

–Mi lady –Llamó la pelinegra con respeto acercándose al escritorio para saludar con una reverencia.

–¿Qué ocurre, Shizune? –Respondió la rubia de ojos castaños con una pereza reflejada en sus palabras.

–Es algo importante, bueno eso creo –Avisó para llamar la atención de su maestra, objetivo que logró–. El señor Jiraiya envió este pergamino temprano por la mañana, tenía una etiqueta de urgente –Sacó de sus mangas un pergamino envuelto en una cinta roja–. Aun no le he abierto, me pareció muy extraño que él enviara un pergamino no suele reportarse de esta manera.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo, si envió esto debe ser importante –Afirmó la hokage extrañada pero invadida por una gran curiosidad.

Tomó pues el dichoso pergamino para abrirlo y desplegarlo: " _Tsunade, debo reportar un hallazgo muy singular del que fui testigo esta mañana, calculo que será casi de noche cuando recibas esto. Deambulando por las aldeas del oeste llegué a un pequeño pueblo de viajeros, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que me topé cara a cara con un samurái._ _Lo sé, es sorprendente, pero antes que te alteres debo agregar que este sujeto es por mucho extraño en nada se parece a lo que hemos escuchado de ellos, afirma ser un ronin, o algo así, dice que es un hombre libre y que no le interesa la guerra. Me es muy confuso y difícil de explicar. Esperaba que pudieras venir aquí y ayudarme, este sujeto nos puede servir estoy seguro que sabe mucho de sus colegas"_

–No lo puedo creer, un samurái aquí en el país del fuego, deben estar preparándose para atacarnos mi lady –La joven asistente no pudo evitar mostrar su nerviosismo y temor–. Debemos…

–Shizune –Interrumpió Tsunade tratando de no sonar tan autoritaria, pues reconoció el temor en su alumna–. Tranquila, por lo que entendí ese samurái no es como los demás, algo que me cuesta creer. Jiraiya anotó el nombre de la aldea en la que se encuentra así que mañana por la mañana partiremos hacia ese lugar de inmediato.

La mirada de la hokage se desvió hacia su ventanal, sus ojos miraban el alce de la luna en el cielo, pero su mente divagaba entre sus pensamientos, hipótesis y predicciones de lo que podría ocurrir.

–¿Pasa algo, mi lady?

–No lo sé, hay algo que me estaba perturbando estos días, Shizune. Sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, sin embargo, lo que Jiraiya me escribió dividió mis pensamientos en dos: Por un lado me hace sentir un poco más tranquila como si por fin tuviéramos un plan o algo que no ayude a afrontar a este enemigo, pero por otro lado siento que ese sujeto, ese ronin, samurái o lo que sea, podría ser un problema.

–No debería pensar en eso hasta que no sepamos bien que ocurre con ese sujeto. Por cierto, ¿Cómo justificará su salida de la aldea ante el consejo? ¿Les dirá qué iremos a investigar a un samurái?

–Por supuesto que no, Shizune, se crearía un escándalo si dijera algo así, tendré que inventar algo para que me dejen ir –Alegó la rubia levantándose de su silla para estirarse un poco–. Creo que por hoy es suficiente trabajo, debemos descansar pues partiremos a primera hora mañana.

–Claro, como usted ordene, mi lady.

Sin que lo sospecharan ambas mujer, no eran las únicas testigos de la información allí expuesta en ese momento. En la ventana de la oficina se hallaba una pequeña ave blanca de apariencia antinatural, es un ave de tinta que no tardó en emprender el vuelo al finalizar la reunión de las damas. Voló y voló grácilmente por el cielo nocturno de la aldea hasta un edificio no muy lejano, donde una figura encapuchada le esperaba.

–Bien, pequeña –Susurró la voz de un joven de tez pálida y ojos enigmáticos–. ¿Qué secretos me vas a susurrar? –El ave fue capaz de reproducir toda la conversación ocurrida en la oficina a los oídos de su amo–. Interesante, estoy seguro que al señor Danzo le parecerá muy curioso lo que nuestra querida Hokage planea, debo informarle de inmediato.

Una ventisca algo fuerte surcó el aire quitándole la capucha al joven, mostrando su rostro. Inexpresivo, serio y sumamente misterioso. Se movió como una sombra fugaz entre los edificios alejándose de la zona.

 **08 de Marzo. País del fuego**

Nos extraviamos más allá del tiempo y el espacio inmersos en las tribulaciones de una mente perturbada por años de transito por la senda de la oscuridad.

Una gran mansión, con apariencia de castillo por su tamaño, arde en llamas sobre una gran loma y bajo la fría mirada de la luna en el cielo nocturno. Las llamas son tan altas y feroces que se pueden ver a kilómetros de distancia. A pesar de tal debacle, en el gran patio principal de dicho lugar hay gente debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte que es puesta a prueba la mortal katana de un ser sin alma y sin corazón.

El adoquinado del suelo, así como la grama de las zonas verdes, e incluso los amplios arbustos son mancillados con el color de la sangre y cuerpos mutilados de civiles y soldados occiso sin posibilidad de supervivencia. En una pared se exhibe un bello mural de escenas y rostros de los ancestros de la familia dueña de la mansión, ahora esa pieza de arte sirve para sostener ocho cuerpos clavados con lanzas al muro mientras su sangre cae como vil cascada tintado todo de carmesí.

Frente a ese monumento a lo psicótico y sanguinario otro hombre lucha como perro acorralado ante el infame ser autor del caos. Su espada choca contra la katana negra que le hostiga terminando hasta quebrarla. Un puño oscuro emerge de la espalda del agresor e impacta violentamente al herido defensor que se estrella contra el muro sangrante.

–Te diviertes, es divertido, ¿no? –Se burla aquel agresor despiadado acercándose a su presa ahora indefensa–. Que un salvaje y despreciable ser venga a tu hogar y mutile de esta forma a tus seres queridos. Es lo que ustedes consideran divertido.

–E-eres un demonio, tú, tú ya no eres humano, ¡maldito Fujigawara! –Insulta con desprecio y miedo el hombre levantándose.

–Debes estar terriblemente arrepentido por no haberme matado aquella noche que tú y tus perros invadieron mi hogar y acabaron con mi familia –Agita su katana liberando humo negro de forma amenazante.

–¿Arrepentirme? –Cuestionó riendo y tosiendo–. No, la verdad no. Siempre odiamos a tú asquerosa y soberbia familia. Los Fujigawara siempre se creyeron superiores por su estúpida religión y creencias del pasado, pensaban que todos estábamos locos por seguir el camino de la guerra en contra de los Taira. ¡La revolución es necesario, Hideo!.. Pero ustedes decidieron no intervenir en la guerra, ustedes que son el primer gran clan que existió se quedaron en sus tierras como cobardes. Por eso debíamos exterminarlos, si los Minamoto y los Taira desaparecerían ustedes debían irse con ellos para borrar todo vestigio de la época antigua samurái… ¡La Gran Alianza se alzará con la victoria, y tú, el último de tu clan serás juzgado y ejecutado como el demonio que eres…!

No hubo más palabras, un puño de sombras emergió de la espalda de Hideo y aplastó la cabeza de aquel hombre contra el muro hasta destrozarla.

–¿Así que mi familia murió por negarse a ir a la guerra? –Los ojos del joven Hideo eran negros como la noche misma, su chi emana como un fulgor oscuro alrededor de su cuerpo–. Quemaré cada villa de cada clan traidor, no dejaré un solo ser con vid. Si soy el último Fujigawara me llevaré conmigo todo lo que pueda. ¡Haré que el título de demonio sea poco comparado conmigo!

El recuerdo se desvanece en un instante regresando al presente aun agitado y sudoroso Hideo que despierta abruptamente de sus pesadillas. Se encuentra en una pequeña habitación que le fue dada por los dueños del restaurante. Sus manos tiemblan, suda frio y no puede hablar, su pasado se ha vuelto su mayor temor rememorar su época como el despiadado Demonio Sombra lo aqueja y lo hacen temblar cada noche que se ve forzado a revivir aquellos días.

–No se puede escapar al pasado, no importa cuánto tiempo o que ocurra –Suspira buscando tranquilizare–. Somos lo que somos, lo que fuimos, pero no lo que deseamos ser hasta que ocurre –Sus ojos lucen cansados, a deambulado la mitad de su vida por un camino de destrucción, muerte y dolor, algo que desea con fervor jamás volver a vivir.

Su día comienza de mala forma pero él sabe que a los malos momentos hay que ponerles buena cara para mejorarlos. Se levantó y duchó antes de salir al restaurante para comenzar su día de trabajo en dicho lugar. Una vida de paz y esfuerzo para conseguir las cosas, el sueño de Hideo, o quizás no, quizás las pesadillas le quieren decir algo más funesto.

Al otro lado de la calle, frente a ese mismo restaurante, se haya una posada en la que el sannin legendario de cabello blanco vigila al samurái. Ha estado allí desde su arribo a la aldea y ahora espera la llegada de la hokage.

–Tres días terriblemente aburridos vigilando a este sujeto –Se dice así mismo el sabio de los sapos mientras bebé un poco de sake y mira por la ventana–. Estoy comenzando a pensar que lo que me dijo era verdad o es alguien demasiado paciente y espera a que me aburre de vigilarlo. No lo sé.

Un par de horas pasaron hasta la llegada de Tsunade junto a su Shizune, ambas sabían dónde encontrarse con Jiraiya así que llegaron hasta su habitación y tocaron a la puerta.

–Has llegado muy rápido –Saludó Jiraiya al abrir la puerta enmarcando una leve sonrisa.

–No es común que me digan que hay un samurái tan ceca de Konoha, es algo de máxima importancia –Respondió ingresando en la habitación y siendo un desorden lo primero que vió–. Sigues tan desordenado como siempre por lo que veo.

–Estás aquí por otros motivos, no para criticarme, ¿vale? –Rodó los ojos suspirando y la llevó hasta la ventana para ver el restaurante–. Allí es donde está nuestro sujeto. Y por extraño que te parezca está…pues, trabajando como mesero.

–Eso suena bastante raro –Comentó Shizune mirando por otra ventana.

–Háblame de él ¿Qué has averiguado? –Dijo la hokage a su compañero de forma seria.

–No hay mucho hasta ahora, es un hombre alto, complexión atlética, cabello oscuro largo al igual que su barba, diría que tiene nuestra edad, porta siempre una espada en su cintura y afirma que se trata de un gran amigo. Dice que no es un samurái, que es un ronin.

–Estos samurái son un misterio, debe ser alguna clase de apego hacia su arma. ¿Y que es un ronin?.. ¿Dices que tiene nuestra edad? Entonces se trata de un veterano, un guerrero con bastante experiencia.

–Que tenga nuestra edad no implica que sea tan fuerte como nosotros –Aseguró el sannin legendario sonriendo de lado con cierto orgullo.

–Eso no lo sabemos, no sabemos cuántos combates ha visto o cuantos ha ganado, espero no tener que recurrir a la violencia para acercarnos a él.

–Si se torna violento deja que yo me encargué de él. Admito que me causa una gran intriga medir mi fuerza contra un samurái –Sugirió el peliblanco sonriendo de lado y quizás con un atisbo de emoción.

–También tengo esa curiosidad, aun así prefiero no tener que hacerlo… que no tengamos que hacerlo, hay muchas personas inocentes en este pueblo y ponerlos en riesgo no es opción –Recriminó ella mirando de reojo a Jiraiya en desacuerdo.

Por un lado tenemos a Hideo tratando de vivir el día a día como una persona del común, por otro a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Shizune investigándolo, ahora agreguemos un factor mayor a esta ecuación de riesgo y conflicto.

Cerca de la aldea una tercia de personas de acercaban caminando por los bosques en sumo silencio, un grupo de campeones samurái creado con un único precepto: encontrar y ejecutar al traidor Hideo Fujigawara. Tetsuo Nabanue, Ren Fukui y la temida Tomoe Mizushima, tres samurái de elite. Los tres se acercaron a un punto en el bosque desde el cual se podía ver perfectamente la aldea. No portaban sus armas ni armaduras, pero en sus manos estaban los pergaminos que contienen su equipo de combate listos para ser usados en cualquier momento.

–¿Seguro que es aquí, Tetsuo? –Cuestionó Tomoe como la líder del equipo y con un semblante que no daba cabida a equivocaciones o bromas.

–Eso señalan los rumores que hemos venidos siguiendo acerca del viajero errante, el cual coincide con la descripción del Demonio Sombra. Parece un buen lugar para esconderse, ¿no? –Respondió el enorme campeón de los Tokugawa acariciándose el mentón.

–No lo sé, no parece un lugar que pueda albergar a una bestia como el Demonio Sombra –La campeona del clan Oda, y quien ostenta el título de la mujer más poderosa del mundo samurái–. Puede ser una trampa y nos está esperando.

–No puede ser tan inteligente o tan perspicaz, hemos sido bastante precavidos de no dejar testigos de nuestro paso –Aseguró Tetsuo sonriendo perverso–. No prolonguemos esto más de lo necesario, lo encontramos, peleamos y lo matamos. Puede que sea el Demonio Sombra pero nosotros somos tres campeones, tres samurái de elite seguro que podemos vencerlo.

–Él ya ha matado a campeones de elite –Musitó para sí misma la silenciosa y misteriosa Ren detrás de sus compañeros.

Entre sus ropajes sacó la carta que tiempo a tras su ama le entregó para dársela a Hideo, para ello debe apartarse de la pelea y esperar que el ronin acabe con su compañeros, esas fueron sus órdenes dadas por su daimyo. La pregunta era como separarse de ellos sin que lo notaron, o peor ¿el demonio sombra no la mataría antes de entregar la carta? La única opción que ellos creen tener en su contra en su luchando en equipo. Aunque claro, hablamos de que ellos tienen en sus mentes la imagen de un Hideo diferente, uno del pasado.

De regreso en la habitación de la posada. Tsunade y Jiraiya debaten entre ellos como proceder, las implicaciones que la mera presencia del samurái allí conlleva y las que podrían resultar de su acercamiento a él. Shizune está encargada de vigilar en todo momento el restaurante donde está el samurái.

–¡Mi lady, señor Jiraiya! –Llamó la pelinegra de repente–. Creo que se trata de él, es tal como usted lo describió.

Ambos se acercaron rápidamente a la ventana. Tal y como ella supuso se trataba del ronin quien encargado de sus labores sacaba la basura. Aunque su semblante se notaba cansado y apagado.

–Sin dudas es él, es bastante diferente a las personas de aquí, su estatura, su físico y esa barba tan poblada y desaliñada –Comentó la pelinegra sorprendida.

–Y esa espada, no es que se moleste siquiera en disimular –Agregó la rubia detallándolo de pies a cabeza.

Hideo sin saber o sospechar que es espiado se despojó de su camisa por unos momentos para refrescarse pues el calor no era amigable ese día. El sudor recorría lentamente su fornido torso, a pesar de su edad su físico es por mucho atractivo y envidiable, destacando su plano pecho y sus abdominales marcados a la perfección, sin olvidar sus fuertes brazos en los que se denotan algunas venas. Los ojos de las damas no pudieron evitar detallar esa característica.

–V-vaya, diría que, que no es mal parecido –Comentó Shizune sorprendida ante tal adonis maduro, y por ello un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Los ojos de la Hokage no pasaron por alto su atractivo, por suerte su boca no emanó ningún comentario. Hideo se colocó su camisa y luego emprendió su camino pero no de regreso al restaurante, sino a otro lugar.

–¿A dónde se dirige ahora? –Cuestionó Jiraiya alerta.

–Parece que se va de la ciudad, va al bosque –Dijo Tsunade viéndolo alejarse–. Es nuestra oportunidad.

–¿Oportunidad de que, mi lady? –Preguntó sin entender la pelinegra.

–De hablar con él. Admito que tengo una gran curiosidad por ver sus habilidades en acción, no obstante enfrentarlo en plena aldea supone un riesgo para los civiles. Si hablamos con él en el bosque podremos evitar dicho riesgo, aunque preferiría que las cosas transcurran de manera pacífica, puede que él nos sirva.

–¿Y si se tornan violenta? –Sentenció Jiraiya con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

–…Entonces conocerá la fuerza de dos sannin legendarios y entenderá su error –Afirmó con seriedad y seguridad. No por nada es la hokage, el riesgo de un combate no la va a intimidar.

Los tres abandonaron el lugar en busca de aquel samurái, no eran los únicos. Los tres campeones samurái que también buscan al ronin estaban ya en la aldea rastreando a su objetivo.

–Puede estar en cualquier lugar, escondido, comiendo, descansando, lo que sea. Tardaremos en hallarlo, debemos separarnos –Sugirió Tomoe mirando en todas direcciones–. Encuéntrenlo y eviten el enfrentamiento hasta no estar juntos.

Dicho esto los tres se separaron. La arquera del clan Mori, Ren, lo había visto minutos antes adentrarse al bosque pero guardó silencio esperando esta misma oportunidad, oportunidad de acercarse a él y entregarle la carta sin que sus compañeros lo supieran.

Solo pasaron unos minutos y el ronin ya estaba adentrado en el bosque, llegó a un claro bastante agradable debido al estar rodeado por flores y arboles muy verdes, las intenciones del hombre eran únicamente despejar su mente meditando. Buscó una zona de suave grama y bellas flores que se lo permitieran y allí se sentó, dejó su espada en el suelo frente a él.

–No puedo entenderlo –Habló consigo mismo como le era común debido a su constante soledad–. Por más que trato de olvidar las cosas que hice no pudo hacerlo. Las pesadillas son más recurrentes, mejor dicho, los recuerdos. Algo está mal y no sé qué es. Si sigo así jamás alcanzaré mi anhelada paz –Suspira desanimado–. ¿Cada vez la siento más distante. Será acaso que debo encontrar una forma diferente que me lleve a la paz que deseo? Si es así ¿Qué otro método hay?

Miró su apreciada arma frente a él. La funda negra con grabados dorados de dragones y símbolos propios de su tradición familiar, la empuñadura decorada en color negro también, y con ese gran sello que impide ser usada o liberada fácilmente. Esa fue su primera arma y jamás la ha perdido, jamás la ha dañado, jamás la ha abandonado, en ella reside un ser de naturaleza y pensamientos oscuros que a la vez es el mejor amigo de Hideo, aquel que ha estado a su lado en las mejores y las peores situaciones, la única persona que realmente conoce al ronin.

–Si te liberara tú podrías apaciguar mis pesadillas, lo hiciste por mucho tiempo. A un con eso me niego a hacerlo porque en el fondo sé que lo merezco, después de todo mi mente no me engaña lo que veo es lo que hice, son los pecados con los que debo cargar el resto de mi vida, tu solo los ocultarías de mí pero no puedes borrarlos, sería como vivir un gran engaño… Espero que terminen algún día o realmente esta vida que deseo tener no valdrá mi esfuerzo... ¿Te has cansado de escuchar o esperaras que haga algo? –Dijo él sabiendo que alguien estaba a sus espaldas–. Hasta donde recuerdo los samurái no atacan por la espalda.

–Claro que no, no vengo a atacarte –Era la voz de Ren.

Allí estaba la arquera samurái, a un par de metros de su objetivo y, como lo mencionó, no parecía estar lista para atacar ni siquiera portaba sus armas, solo la carta en su mano derecha. El ronin se levantó lentamente y la encaró. La presencia de otro samurái no le alegraba y su serio semblante lo reflejó, la arquera no puedo evitar temblar un poco ante eso oscuros ojos que la miraban con desconfianza.

–Sospechaba que no me dejarían ir tan fácilmente. He de suponer que no has venido sola, también a juzgar por el hecho de enviar a una campeona se trata de una misión importante que debe ejecutarse de forma rápida, ¿una ejecución?

–Mira, sé que estás nervioso y que…

–No estoy nervioso, Ren. Realmente no me asusta que hayan venido a matarme –Interrumpió con una tranquilidad perturbadora–. Pero no negaste lo que afirmé así que dije la verdad, han venido a matarme. Por el rango y fama que me gané en mis años pasados sé que los daimyos no dejarían esto a la suerte así que tus compañeros también deben ser campeones. ¿Cuántos y a quienes han enviado?

–….Somos tres –Reveló sin más opción e inquieta por la tranquilidad con la que él respondía–. Tomo Mizushima y Tetsuo Nabanue han venido conmigo.

–Vaya, enviaron campeones fuertes, Tetsuo no tanto es débil para ser campeón, pero Tomoe es todo lo contrario es alguien de temer, una poderosa samurái que se ganó a pulso su título –Sonrió de lado y agachó la mirada. Pasó de la chica y caminó en otra dirección mirando al bosque–. Parece que hoy voy a morir.

–Hideo, escúchame. Ellos no están aquí, está en el pueblo buscándote, solo tengo unos minutos. Primero que nada no tengo intención alguna de pelear contra ti y segundo mi razón de estar aquí es otra. Mi señora…

–¿Por qué no tengo miedo? –Las palabras de la chica de ojos azules oscuros le eran irrelevantes así que no le ponía atención–. Tres guerreros de elite han venido con órdenes inobjetables de acabar con mi vida y no estoy asustado, ni enojado, nada… ¿Será acaso que anhelo mi muerte? –Se preguntó así mismo incrédulo ante lo que sentia–. Eso suena muy mal, pero es que no veo nada más allá del día a día.

–¡Quieres callarte y escucharme! –Exclamó molesta la arquera, logrando llamar la atención de Hideo–. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Dónde carajos está el maldito Demonio Sombra al que todos le tenían miedo? No eres en nada como te recuerdo.

–Me temo que esa parte de mi vida concluyó hace algún tiempo. Abandoné la senda de la oscuridad para transitar de nuevo bajo la luz, aunque me siento perdido –Explicó tranquilamente–. Disculpa mi lapsus de hace un momento, es solo que la idea de que han venido a matarme me tomó desprevenido aunque me ayudó a entender algo. Realmente no tengo ningún objetivo que me alenté a seguir adelante, estoy cansado de la guerra, de pelear y sobre todo… de matar.

–No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando –La sorpresa de Ren no podía ser mayor, y es que ante ella el Demonio Sombra y el hombre con el que está hablando son dos personas diferentes–. ¿Quién carajos eres?

–Ren, no todo en la vida de un samurái debe ser muerte y destrucción, también somos humanos. Eso es algo que los daimyos no ven y no les importa, por eso deserté apenas pude. Aunque debo decir que elegí el momento erróneo para buscar paz, lamentablemente este continente también será mancillado con el fuego de la guerra, no hay salida, no hay a donde ir, la ira y ambición de los líderes de la alianza no tienen límites… ¿Solo muerto podré descansar por fin?

–Un samurái deseando morir, que deplorable y patética imagen tengo enfrente de quien alguna vez fue admirado y respetado por muchos…

–No, Ren, no confundas el miedo con el respeto, no son iguales. ¿Tú respetas o les temes a los líderes de la alianza?

–¿A qué viene eso?... ¡No sé qué estás jugando pero no dejaré que trates de corromperme! –Sin dudas la pregunta la atrapó y la hizo dudar.

–Cuando respetas a tus líderes los obedeces porque sabes que es lo correcto, por que sientes que estás en deuda con ellos o por qué crees que te guían a un futuro mejor pues comparten ideales. Cuando temes obedeces las órdenes únicamente por temor a repercusiones en tu contra. ¿Puedes responder ahora? ¿Les temes o los respetas?

–… ¡Yo soy una samurái! Tus estupideces pacifistas no van a doblegar mis convicciones, después de todo eres un traidor, un ronin, un ser carente de honor o respeto. ¡Deja ya de tratar de meterme en mi cabeza, malnacido!

–Entiendo, eres una samurái leal, eso es respetable –Suspiró con cierta decepción–. Sé que no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar, tu tenacidad ante otras personas es admirable –Se acercó a su espada y la tomó. Ren se asustó y sacó su pergamino, si Hideo intentaba algo iniciaría el combate–. Yo habría respondido lo mismo que tú hace años. El destino actuó de formas incomprensibles, somos incapaces de ver la verdad hasta que esta nos golpea con toda su fuerza –Guardó su arma en su cintura y se dispuso a irse.

–¿A dónde vas?

–Dijiste que no tenías intenciones de pelear conmigo, aunque si la idea de morir me agrada o no aun me causa dudas, prefiero aprovechar este lapso de tiempo para escapar, sé que Tetsuo y Tomoe no serán tan habladores como tú. Espero no volver a vernos, Ren.

Desde una distancia segura para no ser detectados los tres ninjas eran testigos del encuentro, poco o nada entendían pues les era imposible escuchar las palabras de Hideo, aunque sí los gritos de Ren.

–Lo sospechaba, ella es una samurái –Gruñó Jiraiya–. No hay más que escuchar, ese sujeto mintió, debe ser un plan para infiltrarse en nuestra nación.

–No lo sé Jiraiya siento que hay algo diferente, ella parece alterada pero él está demasiado tranquilo, fueron sus palabras las que la alteraron. Quizás están discutiendo –Sugirió la rubia tratando de entender lo que ocurría–. Esperemos un poco más.

–¡Espera! –Llamó Ren a Hideo–. Como es que lograste desesperarme tan rápido. Mi misión verdadera es entregarte esta maldita carta –Molesta por las palabras del hombre le arrojó la carta–. Mi ama te la envía, ahora puedes largarte si quieres, pero la próxima vez que te nos encontremos tendré que recordar mi otra misión –Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

–¿Yuu Mori me envió esta carta? –Preguntó sorprendido mientras miraba el sobre–. No puede ser para nada bueno –La guardó entre sus ropajes–. Ren, supongo que debo agradecerlo aunque sé que es algo malo. Realmente me desagrada ver a un buen samurái servir a la alianza, te daré un consejo que puede salvar tu vida: aléjate de ellos y no creas sus mentiras, cuestiona cada orden que te den por que no buscan el bienestar de nuestra gente…

–¡No me importa! Ya perdí mucho tiempo escuchando tus sandeces como para tener que escuchar otro sermón pacifista de mierda. Debiste irte ya… ¡Mierda! –Exclamó al detectar algo.

La tierra tembló y decenas de estalagmitas comenzaron a brotar desde el suelo buscando alcanzar al ronin. Hideo lo presintió desde antes y lo esquivó fácilmente.

–¡Bien hecho, Ren! Lograste retenerlo hasta nuestra llegada –Dijo Tomoe apareciendo aun lado de la arquera ataviada ya con su armadura y su pesada naginata en manos–. Acabemos con este traidor de una vez. **_Estilo del sonido, Onda cortante corta_**

Agitó su arma de forma horizontal creando un sonido agudo que viajó en forma de onda hasta el enemigo. Hideo saltó ágilmente evitándolo, pero no evitó al enorme Tetsuo que cayó desde el cielo buscando aplastarlo con su garrote, Hideo apenas logró bloquear el poderoso golpe con su arma enfundada. El impacto resonó en todo el bosque.

–Debí saber que vendrían rápido –Gruñó Hideo resintiendo en sus brazos la fuerza del golpe.

–Debiste saber que no olvidaría la forma en la que humillaste a mi amo, vine a cortar tu cabeza Hideo –Amenazó sonriente el enorme samurái, quien con su pesada armadura se ve aún más imponente.

–¿Hay alguna forma de evitar esta pelea? –Ambo seguían en esa posición, Hideo deteniendo el arma enemiga y Tetsuo presionando más.

–¡Ni lo sueñes! –Una patada directa al pecho del ronin lo impacta violetamente contra un gran árbol–. No hay piedad para los traidores y los sucios ronin

–D-debía preguntar –Tosió resintiendo el dolor en su abdomen y levantándose–. No sé si deseo morir hoy, si es lo mejor para mí, pero sea cual sea la respuesta no puedo dejarme matar tan fácilmente.

–¡Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar! –Intervino Tomoe con emoción reflejada en sua preciosos ojos grisáceos–. No voy a cortar la cabeza de un simple samurái hoy ¡Voy a matar al Demonio Sombra! Ren prepárate para luchar ya.

Desde la distancia.

–Tsunade, ¿Qué debemos hacer, tenemos a tres samuráis atacando a nuestro sujeto? Debo decir que eso es bueno, significa que él no está de su lado –Cuestionó Jiraiya con seriedad y esperando solo la orden para saltar al combate

–…–La rubia estaba indecisa, pero solo veía una opción–. Ataquemos, debemos proteger al ronin –Sentenció con firmeza en la mirada. Jiraiya y Shizune asintieron y los tres se lanzaron al combate al instante.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	38. Capítulo 38: Ronin en problemas

**Capítulo 38: Ronin en problemas**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **05 de Marzo. Pais del Fuego**

Un día tranquilo concurría en los bellos y extensos bosques del país del fuego, pocos saben el terrible enfrentamiento que está por iniciar en dicho lugar. El ronin, Hideo Fujigawara, tenía frente a él a tres poderosos y peligrosos samuráis de elite quienes tienen la encomienda de acabar con su vida. Entre los tres destaca para los ojos de Hideo la presencia de la mujer samurái más poderosa de todas, Tomoe Mizushima.

–¿Qué significa eso que dijiste, Hideo? ¿A caso vas a pelear contra los tres? –Cuestionó Ren ahora ataviada con su armadura y su imponente arco en manos. A pesar de la severidad de sus palabras una duda había en sí, pues, aunque la orden del shogun fue asesinar a Hideo, su daimyo, Yuu Mori, le dio la orden de no intervenir en dicha pelea.

–No cabe duda que sigue siendo el Demonio Sombra –Agregó Tetsuo aferrándose a su arma con firmeza, quizás con temor o precaución diría él.

–Entonces, ven y ataca con todo, Hideo –A diferencia de sus compañeros, la portentosa y aguerrida Tomoe no mostraba más que emoción y seriedad ante un rival de tal renombre. Levantó su naginata en alto–. ¡Ataca ronin!

–Me temo que eso no ocurrirá. Esta espada jamás debe dejar su funda, es una promesa que me hice a mí mismo. Sin embargo, tampoco planeo dejar que me asesinen sin más –Era una situación de terrible peligro, a pesar de ellos el ronin se mostraba apacible como de costumbre.

–¿Qué diablos pretendes decir con eso?

–Esto, **_Técnica secreta samurái, Velo del demonio_** –Unas extrañas letras negras aparecieron en la mitad derecha de su rostro, acto seguido, abrió su boca liberando una densa nube negra que se esparció rápidamente cubriendo todo.

–¡Cuidado, va a atacar! –Alertó Tetsuo.

–No, no lo hará, él…

–¡Está escapando! –Exclamó Tomoe acercándose a la nube, la cual ya cubría muchos metros de manera que era fácil perderse dentro–. ¡No lo pierdan, hagan lo que hagan, no lo pierdan!

–¿Pero que hace? ¿Está loca? Puede ser una trampa –De nada sirvió su alegato, la líder del grupo se había adentrado en la nube y era imposible verla–. Maldición, esto no me agrada…

–No hay otra opción, Ren. Debemos seguirla –El gigante Tetsuo también se adentró en la nube seguido por la arquera.

Para este punto la nube era gigantesca incluso decenas y decenas de árboles por más latos que estos sean, la nube es tan oscura y densa que aquellos que se adentran en ella solo podrán ver hasta un metro frente a ellos, no obstante, no incomoda la respiración de manera que su único objetivo es limitar la visión y confundir al alterar los sonidos en su interior.

Los ninjas llegaron a lugar momentos después para ver a los últimos samuráis adentrarse en el Velo.

–Las cosas se complican en este punto –Comentó El Sabio de los Sapos mirando y tratando de vislumbrar a alguien–. No se pude ver dentro de esa cosa, no sabemos que encontraremos dentro, Tsunade.

–No hay otra opción. El ronin creó esa cosa para escapar, pero esos tres van tras de él así que debemos seguirlos. Vamos –Ordenó la Hokage adentrándose en la nube seguida de su asistente y Jiraiya.

La nube llegó a cubrir varios cientos de metros de longitud. Todos los que se adentraron allí no pudieron darse cuenta el engaño en el que entraban, aquel que entra en el velo si desconoce el punto débil de la técnica o entra sin pensar terminaran por perderse.

–Tetsuo, ¿estas allí? –Dijo Ren saltando entre los árboles. Lo cual le era difícil debido a la nube. Además, que dentro el sonido era diferente rebotaba una y otra vez crenado eco y alterando las voces–. Maldición, este lugar es una pesadilla, no puedo ver nada. ¡Tetsuo si me escuchas creo que alguien no está siguiendo! detecto la presencia de alguien más o algunos más, no lo sé, incluso mi percepción está alterada aquí dentro puede que sean ninjas, ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¡Tetsuo, ¿me oyes?!

–Si, te escucho, pero ¿dónde diablos estás? –Respondió Tetsuo en la distancia–. ¿Estás en los árboles o el suelo? –Mientras caminaba aplastó algo que hizo un extraño sonido impropio de la grama del bosque.

Llevó su mano para ver que era. Se trataba de una carta, misma que Ren había entregado a Hideo minutos antes. La tomó para leerla, lo cual no fue fácil, pero poniéndola frente a sus ojos lo logró. El contenido de la misma era increíble y una prueba de una traición, la cual era firmada por Yuu Mori. La tinta era reciente y solo había una forma en la que la daimyo del clan Mori hiciera llegar la carta al ronin.

–Ren –Susurró el Gigante con severidad–. Tu y yo vamos a hablar, ahora.

Quizás cerca, quizás lejos de ellos los tres ninjas avanzaban juntos, o eso creían, al desconocer por completo el funcionamiento del Velo del Demonio cayeron en la técnica.

–No puedo ver nada, ni siquiera sé en qué dirección estoy caminando, señor Jiraiya, lady Tsunade, ¿están allí? –Hablaba Shizune tratando siquiera de ubicar a sus compañeros, pero le era imposible y el sonido solo confundía.

–Shizune, deja de hablar –Dijo Tsunade en la distancia, o quizás cerca. La experimentada mujer no era alguien fácil de engañar a pesar de ser una técnica desconocida pudo identificar su objetivo–. Hablar aquí dentro solo sirve para confundir a las víctimas, caminar en silencio es la mejor opción, entendiste.

–S-sí, sí, entiendo. Pero, ¿cómo vamos a evitar perdernos si no podemos hablar?

–Estoy segura que Jiraiya ya encontró una forma de escapar de esta nube –Se dijo Tsunade a sí misma, denotando cierta frustración pues estaba perdida–. Diablos, espero desaparezca esto cuanto antes.

Algunos minutos pasaron y por fin el límite de tiempo del velo llegó y este se disipó en solo un par de segundos revelando las verdaderas posiciones de los que osaron entrar en dicha técnica, y si, todos, o casi todos, se perdieron dentro terminando separados.

En otra locación más alejada de allí se encontraba el ronin caminando con suma tranquilidad que delataba lo confiado que estaba en su técnica, no por nada es una técnica extremadamente compleja y que requiere de una gran cantidad de Chi.

–Hace muños años que no usaba el Velo del Demonio, no me enorgullece tener que recurrir a mi poder oscuro, pero si es para evitar una pelea con gusto lo haría otra vez. Aunque claro, usar dos veces el Velo del Demonio es imposible –Se llevó la mano a la cara, justo donde antes habían aparecido las letras negras–. Me trae terribles recuerdos esa sensación en mi piel, que horror, tendré que meditar para purificarme apenas pueda… ¡No puede ser!

Logró prever algo, una onda de sonido cortante se acercó por detrás casi cortándolo de no ser por que saltó evitándolo, para caer mirando a su enemigo. Frente a él estaba indemne y sonriendo Tomoe.

–¿Pudiste seguirme a través del Velo? ¿Como? –Cuestionó sorprendido.

–No es tan difícil, primero tuve que dejar a tres al escandaloso idiota gigante y evitar toda fuente de sonido, luego usar mi habilidad subsónica para identificar fuentes de sonido específicas como tu respiración o tus movimientos musculares –Explicó con gran orgullo–. En síntesis, no hay nada que no pueda escuchar y no hay sonido que pueda confundirme.

–…Ya veo, tu fama no es para menos, eres una gran samurái. Admito que pensé que podría engañarte con esa técnica, pero bueno. ¿Es necesario pelear?

–Pero claro que lo es. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no nos atacas? ¿Qué planeas?

–Realmente nada, si pudiera quisiera irme y evitar enfrentarte, no sé si soy capaz de vencerte –Afirmó con una serenidad extraña.

–Por favor, eres el Demonio Sombra, tu asesinaste a un Dios Samurái, creí que me verías como una presa fácil –Arqueó la ceja, las palabras de aquel hombre solo la confundían.

–No, lo siento, ya no soy el Demonio Sombra, solo soy Hideo Fujigawara, un humilde ronin –Afirmo con una sonrisa amigable.

–Qué vergüenza escucharte decir eso –Saltó alto en el aire–. ¡Creo que matarte será un favor! **_¡Estilo de sonido, torrente vibrante!_**

Abrió sus dulces labios para emitir un raudal de sonido subsónico e invisible, el ataque fue tan rápido que Hideo no pudo evitarlo. En principio causaba una extraña sensación de vibración en todo el cuerpo que luego se convertía en dolor y paralizaba momentáneamente los músculos.

–N-no pude verlo, es m-muy rápida –Se dijo así mismo arrodillándose ante la vibración.

Tomoe cayó hacia él intentando un corte vertical con su feroz naginata, el ronin reaccionó tomando su espada aun enfundada para detener el ataque. No fue nada fácil la mujer mostraba una gran firmeza en sus embates. Tan rápido como pudo agregó un rodillazo al ronin aprovechando que estaba de rodillas, Hideo se cubrió, pero la fuerza lo derribó, la mujer salta y trata de clavarlo en el suelo a lo que el ronin solo escapó rodando e incorporándose tan rápido como pudo. El hostigamiento prosiguió con una onda corta que casi le corta de no ser porque se arrojó aun lado.

–Es muy tenaz, no deja de atacar y con su velocidad…

– ** _¡Estilo de sonido, aguijón sónico!_** –Levantó su mano para arrojar una onda super aguda que viajó hacia Hideo.

Esta onda si logró evitarla e impactó detrás de él atravesando un árbol mostrando el potencial mortal que tiene. El ronin se distrajo al ver los estragos que la técnica causó y no se percató de la samurái que se acercó a toda velocidad con su naginata en alto buscando atravesarlo. Fue una estocada certera y feroz que el ronin logró desviar usando su arma enfundada. Tomoe aprovechó la posición para golpearlo en el abdomen con la asta del arma y alejarlo un poco, ahora intenta cortarle la cabeza de forma horizontal pero una vez más la espada de Hideo detiene la hoja de la naginata. Esto le permitió a ella ver el sello en el arma.

–Pero ¿qué diablos? –Alegó sorprendida–. ¿Sellaste tu katana? ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hideo? –El ronin aprovechó eso y la pateó en el pecho para alejarla–. Sellar un arma propia es una ofensa terrible a la tradición samurái.

–No pretendo nada que no haya dicho ya –Aseguró–. No quiero pelear ni contigo ni con nadie más, solo deseo vivir en paz el resto de mi vida, por eso abandoné al ejercito samurái…

–¡Me das asco maldito ronin! –Saltó alto en el aire–. **_¡Estilo del sonido, explosión sónica!_** –Apuntó con su arma arrojando una pequeña esfera de energía a un lado de Hideo.

No parecía nada peligroso hasta que tocó el suelo y estalló liberando un sonido agudo y estridente, el ronin se llevó las manos a los oídos debido al dolor, la cosa no terminó allí, más esferas de esas cayeron cerca de él prologando la tortura. Trató de escapar, pero la samurái arrojaba las esferas a su alrededor y acercarse a una explosión solo aumentaba el dolor.

–¡Pelea, pelea Hideo, pelea o muere! –Regresó al suelo cesando su ataque y se encaminó hasta el aturdido y ensordecido ronin.

Hideo levantó la mirada, pero los estallidos lo dejaron sordo momentáneamente además de aturdido, no pudo comparase ni escapar a la velocidad de la mujer así que solo pudo hacer frente a su ataque. Las letras negras aparecieron en su rostro y sus manos se volvieron negras. La hoja de la naginata se encaminó hacia su corazón sin piedad hasta que el ronin la atrapó entre sus palmas con fuerza, no fue fácil, pero evitó el mortal ataque. Levantó su mirada de ojos negros hacia ella.

–Si, ese es el Demonio que vine a matar –Sonrió ella forzando más su arma buscando matarlo, no lograba avanzar.

–N-no quiero pelear contigo, Tomoe. Por favor. No me obligues a lastimarte –Insistió dejando de lado su tranquilidad por una seriedad atemorizante, atemorizante para otros no para la mujer samurái más poderosa.

–Nunca me subestimes –Gruñó ofendida por las palabras del enemigo. Se plantó firme en el suelo empuñando su arma con todas sus fuerzas, algo grande se aproximaba–. Te haré pedazos que mi mejor ataque. **_¡Técnica secreta samurái, El grito de dios!_**

Hideo estuvo a punto de suprimir su poder oscuro de no ser porque reconoció esa técnica y sabía perfectamente el poder devastador que tiene.

– ** _Técnica secreta samurái, crisálida oscura_** …

La naginata de la mujer expulsó una cantidad de energía aterradora en forma de sonido y viento que arrasó con todo a su paso levantando la tierra, las rocas, los árboles, haciendo temblar la tierra, la debacle pudo ser escuchada a kilómetros. Tan grande como lo fue el Velo del Demonio de Hideo lo fue la nube de polvo y tierra que este ataque creó en el lugar. Tomoe permaneció firme por un momento jadeando un tanto agitada pues la cantidad de Chi necesaria para esta técnica es muy grande.

El polvo descendió en poco tiempo dejando visible todo. Una parte completa del bosque había sido borrada y removida por tal poder, la tierra fue pulverizada al igual que algunas rocas, los árboles no pudieron permanecer de pie y volaron por los aires hasta crear una enorme pila de destrucción a decenas de metros de distancia, pero, ¿Dónde está el ronin? Si la roca misma se pulverizó, que se podía esperar de un cuerpo humano. Pues…

–Sabía que tendría que usar esto tarde o temprano, pero no pensé que fuera tan fácil atraparlo en mi Grito de Dios. No, estoy segura que no lo recibió de lleno –Aseguró con desconfianza hasta que vio algo moverse entre la tierra–. Lo sabía, ¿cómo demonios sobreviviste, ronin?

¿Sobrevivió? sí, pero su estado físico no era para bueno. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y moretones, sus ropajes estaban en terribles condiciones, su camisa había desaparecido por completo. Se arrastraba con dificultad mientras su cabello suelto cubría su rostro que no estaba en mejores condiciones pues de su boca emanaba una cantidad considerable de sangre.

–N-no pude crear m-mi… –tose sangre–. Mi crisálida por completo… –Miró sobre su hombro a Tomoe acercándose con suma tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa. El ronin tuvo entonces una idea para escapar así que tuvo que ponerla en práctica. Se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar.

–¿Sigues vivo, ronin? –Cuestionó pateándolo en el costado, no hubo reacción así que lo hizo con más fuerza arrojándolo a un par de metros–. Vamos, sé que estás vivo, Hideo, no seas cobarde y levántate. ¿Crees que puedes hacerte el muerto? No seas ridículo.

El hombre no reaccionó a pesar del ataque pues estaba inmerso en su meditación, eso no significaba que no le hiciera daño. Ella se acercó otra vez y al no tener respuesta lo pateó ahora con más fuerza hasta estrellarlo contra algunos árboles, no había respuesta por parte del ronin, salvo el sonido de husos rompiéndose y la sangre escapando de su boca, esto solo sirvió para que la campeona del clan Oda se enfureciera.

–¡¿A que estas jugando ahora?! –Exclamó furiosa.

Se acercó otra vez ahora con intenciones de usar su arma y acabar con todo de una vez.

–Si planeas seguir como un costal de papas, por mi está bien, te cortaré la cabeza y fin –Gruñó molesta.

Levantó su naginata en busca de cercenar la cabeza del enemigo. No contaba con que Hideo ya estaba listo para contraatacar. Se levantó tan rápido como una saeta, ignorando el dolor, y la tomó con fuerza del cuello. Un dragón amarillo se hizo visible en sus brazos. Tomoe fue tomada por sorpresa perdiendo su arma, intentó zafarse del agarre pateándolo en los costados y golpeando su brazo, pero la fuerza del ronin había aumentado. No obstante, su estado físico más deplorable como para un combate a aun con el Puño del Dragón Amarillo activado, tenía otra idea.

–Y-ya era hora, Hideo –Sonrió la mujer a pesar de su posición–. Pero sin tu espada no podrás matarme…

–No deseo matarte. **_Técnica secreta samurái, Apertura del primer cielo_** –Los ojos del ronin brillaron en amarillo.

Ella trató de no mirarlo debido a los deslumbrante que podía ser, así que Hideo la acercó hacia su rostro con firmeza. Bastó un segundo mirándolo a los ojos para que la técnica la atrapara. Todo se volvió blanco para Tomoe y cuando pudo volver a ver estaba en una habitación blanca vacía.

–Maldita sea, ese ronin desgraciado me atrapó en una jodida ilusión, bueno, no será difícil salir de aquí, solo tengo que…–De la nada un increíble dragón amarillo enorme y majestuoso surcó el techo de la habitación moviéndose con gracia y agilidad, cual si vigilara la habitación.

–No será fácil, Tomoe –llamó la voz de Hideo quien estaba detrás de Tomoe sentando en el suelo con su típica tranquilidad–. Esta no es una ilusión cualquiera, es una técnica especial creada por mis ancestros quienes la aprendieron de seres más allá de nuestra comprensión hace milenios.

–¿Eso que significa? –Cuestionó ella con seriedad empuñando su arma–. Es una ilusión, tu clan siempre las ha usado para engañar y vencer a los enemigos, pero conmigo no podrás…

–No digo que no es una ilusión, sino que va más allá. Una ilusión normal afecta los sentidos de la víctima, una ilusión avanzada afecta la mente y memoria, pero está afecta todo lo anterior, así como el espíritu y la energía misma de la víctima, ¿entiendes?

–No, y no me importa, todas las ilusiones pueden romperse si el creador de la ilusión es vencido dentro de la ilusión o elevando el Chi a una cantidad mayor a la del creador. Así que empecemos con la primera **_¡Estilo de sonido, bomba sónica!_**

Arrojó una esfera de luz desde su arma, no obstante, el dragón amarillo reaccionó y devoró en un instante la esfera para luego atravesar a Tomoe haciendo brillar su pecho, aunque parecía que la atacaba ella no sintió nada de dolor solo…

–No puedes usar tu Chi aquí para atacar de ninguna manera, ni yo tampoco, toda técnica o ataque será absorbidp por el dragón amarillo y luego te arrebatará parte de tu Chi. Aquí no hay violencia es un lugar de paz y aquel que no pueda acatar esto terminará por perder todo su Chi y quedar inconsciente.

–Qué bonito, pero ¿qué más? ¿Me tendrás aquí para siempre? –Alegó molesta, mientras pensaba como escapar.

–Claro que no, como en toda ilusión estamos ausentes del tiempo de la realidad. Además, llegado cierto momento podré dejarte aquí sola mientras yo escapó, cuando me aleje lo suficiente la ilusión se romperá.

–¡Esto es una estupidez! ¡ ** _Estilo de sonido, onda cortante corta_**! –Arrojó el corte, pero no hubo diferencia. El dragón se movió a toda velocidad atrapando en sus fauces el ataque y luego embistiendo a la mujer arrebatándole un parte de su energía. Tomoe cayó arrodillada jadeando, se notaba cansada–. Mierda, es verdad me está quitando energía, y mucha. Aun así, debe haber una forma de escapar de esto, lo sé. Quizás si reúno toda mi energía y la elevo por encima de la de Hideo pueda escapar.

–Este es un recinto de paz que se usa para solucionar problemas sin violencia, Tomoe –Agregó Hideo–. Y no te traje aquí solo para escapar, sino porque deseo hablar contigo.

–¿Así? ¿Sobre qué? –Se sentó en el suelo mientras comenzaba a concentrar su energía, realmente no le interesaba lo que él tenía que decir, pero pues no tenía más opción que escucharlo.

–Como tú, yo alguna vez también fui un "leal y orgullosos" samurái, por eso comprendo tu accionar y tu forma de pensar. Por años sembré muerte y destrucción allí donde me ordenaban, el dolor de mi pasado me hizo presa de un odio y deseo de venganza sin igual que no hizo más que aumentar con cada acto de mi mano. Fui culpable de actos inhumanos y todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino perecía. En esa espiral de locura me hundí en la seda de la oscuridad perdiendo toda mi humanidad y solo me convertí en un ser sediento de sangre y violencia, un demonio. Asesiné enemigos, asesiné inocentes, asesiné amigos por no seguir ordenes, asesiné aliados por órdenes de mis amos, y más cosas de las que jamás me sentiré orgulloso, a acabé con clanes enteros e hice desaparecer ciudades sin un solo atisbo de remordimiento, confieso que incluso llegué a sentir placer al asesinar. Todo culminó cuando mi locura me hizo asesinar a mi maestro, aquel hombre me enseñó todo lo que un samurái de verdad debe saber, aun en dicha situación aquel hombre en su inmensa sabiduría usó una técnica suprema para hacerme ver el monstruo que era y vislumbrar a mi yo del pasado, al verdadero samurái que fui algún día y me salvó de la senda de la oscuridad. Antes de morir en mis brazos me heredó todo su conocimiento –Relató Hideo con apacibilidad.

–…Vale –Respondió Tomoe extrañada por lo que decía. En principio no tenía interés en oírlo, pero el relato la cautivó pues le ayudó a entender, un poco, el cambio radical que tuvo el hombre frente a ella, otrora llamado Demonio Sombra–. ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

–Porque quiero que conozcas mi error, mi martirio, mi gran equivocación cuando llegué a pensar que la senda de la oscuridad era mi destino y que lo aceptaría con alegría. La senda de la oscuridad es la mayor trampa que existe, Tomoe, es un camino que nunca termina y que jamás te dará felicidad ni alegría verdadera. Todo esto ocurrió por un cambio radical en la forma de pensar de los samuráis. Nos hicieron creer que éramos sirvientes, que éramos armas insensibles únicamente hechas para pelear, nos volvimos piezas indispensables para la guerra, la masacre…la destrucción.

–Suenas como un maldito monje, Hideo. Claro que somos armas, como guerreros, nacimos para luchar y vencer, eso es un samurái –Alegó ella cruzada brazos e inmersa en la conversación.

–Me temo que no es así, y en verdad me causa mucha tristeza que una mujer como tú piense de esa manera. Sé que no has tenido opción pues se te crio y entrenó con esa falsa mentalidad.

–¿Falsa? –Cuestionó.

–Así es, falsa. Los samuráis no somos armas y mucho menos nacimos para la guerra, mi. En un inicio, hace miles de años, mucho antes de la Guerra Antigua, mucho antes que los ninjas, incluso antes de todo clan alguna vez conocido, fue en ese tiempo cuando un grupo de humanos heredaron el poder de la energía Chi y la usaron a su voluntad enarbolando habilidades y fuerzas increíbles, ellos fueron nuestros antepasados y jamás alzaron sus armas en contra de otro humano –La mirada de la mujer se tornó sorprendida–. Los samurái fuimos concebidos en los albores de la historia como una fuerza guerrera que haría frente a criaturas de la oscuridad, no somos asesinos ni somos soldados, somos protectores del ser humano y esa debería seguir siendo nuestra misión, pero hemos sido corrompidos por siglos y siglos de ambiciosos líderes que cambiaron por completo nuestra forma de pensar hasta el punto que las Siete Virtudes del Samurái, pilares de nuestra ideología, hoy en día no son más que palabras poéticas que todos llegan a considerar innecesarias e incluso ridículas. ¿Puedes decirme cuáles son esas virtudes, Tomoe?

–¿Qué es lo que intentas Hideo? ¿A caso tratas de corromperme con alguna ideología ronin? Desde ahora te digo que no lo lograrás, no sé de dónde has sacado todo eso, pero…

–¿Puedes decirme las siete virtudes? –Insistió el ronin sonriendo de lado al denotar dudas e impresión en la negación de ella.

–Claro que puedo, idiota… son: Honor, lealtad, amor, respeto, compasión, justicia y humildad. ¿Contento?

–Ahora pregúntate a ti misma, ¿tu actuar coincide con estas virtudes? ¿Has vivido con ellas? Sobre todo hoy, hoy que has venido a matar a un hombre al que apenas conoces solo porque alguien te lo ordenó.

–…N-no, s-supongo que no… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! –Negó con la cabeza y se levantó bruscamente–. Solo tratas de confundirme y de hacer que te perdone la vida, ¡eso no pasará! –Saltó con su arma en mano, pero antes que se levantara mucho el dragón fue a por ella arrebatándole más energía, terminando por caer al suelo de forma aparatosa.

–Tomoe, lo lamento mucho por ti –Dijo Hideo con autentico pesar en sus palabras. Se acercó a ella–. Esos villanos te han adoctrinado y te costará mucho poder ser libre de su voluntad. Solo puedo darte un consejo Tomoe: Duda de todo lo que los lideres digan, desconfía de sus intenciones y cuestiona sus órdenes, créeme, yo los conocí hace muchos años antes de ser líderes de la Gran Alianza, ellos desean todo menos el bienestar de nuestra gente. Y me temo que tu amo, Nobunaga Oda, a pesar de ser joven aun y desconocer las atrocidades y maldad del shogun y los demás daimyos está en camino a convertirse en un demonio como ellos y eso solo servirá para que tu le sigas en ese camino.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así de mi amo?! Solo dices sandeces de ellos. Hablas de los damyos y el shogun, ellos son nuestros líderes debemos obedecerlos si deseamos… ¡¿A dónde vas?! –Se levantó jadeando pues su Chi se redujo ante el ultimo embate del dragón.

–Ya es hora de irme, has quedado lo suficientemente débil como para que pueda sacarte bastante ventaja para cuando salgas de aquí. Nos vemos, y espero no olvides lo que te dije –Sin más Hideo simplemente se desvaneció.

–No, no, no te iras Hideo, no tan fácil, te voy a atrapar –Alegó con seriedad mientras se forzaba a levantarse y concentrar el Chi que le quedaba–. Voy a romper esta ilusión cuanto antes y te haré pagar por tus palabras, asqueroso ronin, traidor de mierda. ¡Te voy a matar!

De regreso en el mundo real Hideo estaba consiente otra vez mientras que Tomoe permanecía de pie con los ojos cerrados que indican que sigue dentro de la ilusión.

–Yo sé que eres una samurái fuerte, valiente y orgullosa, defendiste a tu clan con honor a una corta edad, y por eso te admiro –Dijo Hideo mirándola–. Espero que esos hombres no te arrastren a la oscuridad como lo hicieron conmigo –Es pues que se dispuso a irse y alejarse tanto como pudiera, hasta que un grito lo alertó.

–¡Cuidado, ronin! –Exclamó una mujer.

De la nada las cosas se tornaron violentas por parte de otras personas. Una andanada de flechas voló hacia Hideo quien ni siquiera las había previsto. Fue gracias a una ninja rubia que se acercó a él empujándolo con fuerza que logró evitar las flechas. Desde un árbol en la distancia Ren atacaba tan rápido como podía.

El ronin rodó ágilmente por el suelo tras el empujón llevando su mirada hacia la mujer que le salvó. Sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder haciendo acelerar su corazón. Su piel blanca, su larga cabellera rubia, esos ojos castaños que brillan con belleza a pesar de su ceño fruncido. No era solo la belleza de Tsunade que cautiva a cualquiera, sino que trajo ante él recuerdos de cierta persona. Incrédulo ante lo que veía se paralizó solo mirándola y articulando una sola palabra.

–¿Y-Yumie? ¿Eres tú? –Sus ojos se humedecieron y sus sentidos se orientaron solo en ella, dejando lo completamente indefenso.

La mujer samurái más poderosa, haciendo gala y demostración de ese título una vez más, abrió sus ojos en ese instante pues su Chi fue mas que suficiente para destrozar la ilusión. Sus grises ojos enfocaron al distraído ronin, vio la oportunidad y la tomó.

–Eres mío, **_Técnica secreta samurái, Muerte silente._**

Incluso con Hideo enfocado en Tomoe evitar esta técnica no habría sido sencillo pues le permite a la mujer moverse a la velocidad del sonido en distancias cortas. Simplemente pareció desaparecer y reaparecer detrás del ronin, fue solo hasta este momento que Hideo pudo entender lo que ocurría, demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera él podría escapar ya en este punto. Volvió su mirada tras de sí donde estaba ella y en ese mismo momento la naginata lo atravesó por completo desde la espalda hasta emerger sangrienta por el abdomen.

–Te dije que no te escaparías de mí, Hideo –Le susurró sacando su arma de forma violenta agregando una patada en la espalda del ronin.

Inundado por el dolor de una herida mortal el ronin cayó al suelo jadeando y gritando. Trató de levantarse, pero le era imposible, sus manos cubrían la herida frontal solo para palpar el raudal de sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo. Tomoe no tenia suficiente, si el objetivo aun se mueve debes rematarlo, pensó ella. Se acercó al ronin una vez más ahora con intención de cortarle la cabeza.

–¡No! –Gritó Tsunade saltando hacia ella con su poderoso puño cargado de Chakra.

–¡¿Una ninja?! –Alegó al verla acercarse, solo se dispuso a bloquear el puño con la asta de su naginata, terrible error, desconocía la fuerza de la Hokage.

El resultado fue Tomoe volando por el aire fuertemente hasta impactarse con árboles que sucumbieron ante el impacto.

–No puede ser, está muy herido, tengo que ayudarlo cuanto antes o va a morir –Se dijo así misma mirando la herida de Hideo–. Pero –Miro a su alrededor para ver a Ren cargando mas flechas desde el árbol, mientras que Tomoe se incorporaba una vez mas escupiendo sangre–. No podré hacerlo si tengo que detener a esas dos.

– ** _¡Elemento Fuego, jutsu, Gran bala de fuego! –_** Exclamó la voz de un hombre.

Ren vio un fulgor ardiente acercarse a ella por un costado obligándola a saltar a otro árbol pues una llamarada consumió por completo la zona en la que estaba. Volvió su mirada solo para toparse con El Sabio de los Sapos, que no venía solo. Detrás de Ren apareció Shizune con una peligrosa Cuchilla de Chakra que se acercó peligrosa al cuello de la arquera. Ren saltó del árbol para esquivarla, estando en el suelo debió moverse con agilidad ante las agujas envenenadas que arrojaba la pelinegra.

–Maldición, más ninjas –Refunfuñó Tomoe. Intentó correr hacia ellos para pelear, pero sus fuerzas flaquearon haciéndola caer de rodillas–. No puede ser, me he quedado con poco Chi. Ese asqueroso dragón me robó mas de la mitad de mi energía, además que usado técnicas de alto nivel y escapar de la ilusión. ¡Que humillante! No puedo pelear, tengo que escapar –Golpeó el suelo con frustración ante esa alternativa.

–¡Tomoe, necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí! –Llamó Ren cargando mas flechas en su arco ante los dos ninjas.

–Vergüenza. Pero mi misión está cumplida, es imposible que ese ronin sobreviva a tal herida –Se dijo así misma Tomoe levantándose–. ¡Ren, retirada, escapa! –Ordenó para luego mirar a Tsunade a los ojos por unos momentos. No hicieron falta las palabras para entender entre sí que ambas eran muy fuertes. Sin más volvió a usar su movimiento sónico para escapar adentrándose en los bosques.

–¿Huir? –Cuestionó la arquera al ver a su compañera irse–. Que vergüenza, pero que mas da –Levantó su arco y disparó tres flechas al aire. Jiraiya y Shizune retrocedieron por seguridad. Las flechas estallaron creando destellos de luz que deslumbraron a los rivales para poder escapar.

–Ridícula, cree que podrá escapar, puede alcanzarla fácilmente –Aseguró Jiraiya comenzando seguirla.

–¡No, Jiraiya, déjalas huir! ¡Nuestro objetivo era el ronin! –Llamó Tsunade–. ¡Shizune necesito tu ayuda rápido!

Los tres se acercaron a Hideo para asistirlo. Lo colocaron boca arriba, parecía estar cerca de la inconsciencia murmurando algo hasta que vio otra vez a Tsunade.

–Es una herida muy grave, mi lady –Dijo Shizune sorprendida mientras sacaba un pequeño kit.

–Lo sé, pero puedo curarlo –Se quitó su chaleco de Hokage para estar mas cómoda. En eso la débil mano del ronin se acercó al rostro de ella posándose en su mejilla dócilmente.

–¡Oye! –Alegó Jiraiya.

–Y-Yumie –Musitó mirándola y sonriendo–. P-pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

–Lo siento, pero me está confundiendo –Respondió Tsunade con suavidad tomando su mano–. Ahora estás en buenas manos, no dejaremos que muera.

Los ojos del ronin se cerraron en ese momento aun con la imagen distorsionada de Tsunade en su mente que evocaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	39. Capítulo 39: Primera sangre

**Capítulo 39: Primera sangre**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **05 de marzo. País del Fuego**

Solo unos minutos han pasado desde el encuentro entre las campeonas samurái, Tomoe y Ren, con los dos sannin. En sus rostros se ve la frustración al tener que abandonar el combate, no obstante, sabían perfectamente que un combate contra ellos en su estado actual era mala idea.

–¡Maldito ronin, aun muerto logró humillarme! –Gruñó frustrada la samurái de la naginata mientras corría a toda velocidad.

–¡No puedo creer que estemos escapando de una tercia de ninjas! ¡Se que parecían fuertes, pero si luchábamos juntas podríamos haberlos vencido! –Agregó Ren saltando ágilmente entre los árboles.

–Ya te dije que no puedo seguir peleando. Ese maldito ronin me quitó la mayor parte de mi energía si me quedaba allí haciéndoles frente me habría extenuado y seria presa fácil. Pero tú te ves muy fresca, ¿Por qué no peleaste?

–…Pues… –De la nada Tomoe se detuvo, a lo que Ren hizo lo mismo.

–¿Dónde diablos está el gigante inútil que venía con nosotras? –Cuestionó mirando en todas direccione–. Desde que Hideo usó su Velo del Demonio no lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Tú sabes donde se metió?

Ren desvió la mirada en otra dirección fingiendo ver algo, la verdad es que un recuerdo atacó su memoria ante el cuestionamiento de su líder.

Regresando momentos atrás cuando el Velo del Demonio aún seguía activado. Ren decidió permanecer estática sobre la rama de un árbol esperando que la neblina se disipara, cuando esto ocurrió no tardó en toparse con el gigante de los Tokugawa, Tetsuo.

–Vaya, aquí estás Ren, te estaba buscando –Llamó él con seriedad al verla saltar entre los árboles.

–¿Sí? En vez de buscarme a mi deberías buscar al ronin.

La arquera saltó hacia el siguiente árbol, de la nada el gigante hizo lo mismo acercándose a ella para intentar golpearla con su enorme tetsubo. Ren reaccionó en el último momento saltando al suelo, cayendo mal, pero salvándose el ataque que partió el árbol en dos.

–¿Pero qué demonios? –Dijo sorprendida la arquera–. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa pedazo de animal?! ¡¿Por qué me atacas?!

–¿Qué significa esto? Pequeña traidora –Cuestionó mostrando la carta que ella había entregado a Hideo.

–¿D-de donde sacaste eso? –Los ojos de la samurái amenazaron con salir de sus cuencas ante la impresión de ver la carta en manos de Tetsuo–… ¡Digo! ¿Qué es eso?

–¿No lo sabes? –Comentó frunciendo el ceño–. Pues se trata de una carta escrita por lady Yuu Mori para, y cito: "Mi amado Hideo"

–N-no entiendo…–Sonrió nerviosa. Lenta y discretamente sacó una flecha de su carcaj ocultándola tras de sí.

–Te la voy a leer para que se te refresque la memoria: "Hola mi amado Hideo, espero que esta carta haya caído al fin en tus manos. Sé que la última vez que nos vimos no terminamos de la mejor manera, pero ahora que he reflexionado entiendo perfectamente lo que ocurrió, necesitabas descansar por tantos años de servir a nuestra causa, y si, sé que la última misión que te encomendé no fue muy grata, además que te metió en muchos problemas y por ello te pido un gran perdón, mi amor. Matar a tu daimyo, mi maldito marido, te metió en problemas con los demás daimyos de la Alianza, pero las cosas han cambiado, ahora ellos confían en mí, que estúpidos. Logré infiltrar algunos espías en su servidumbre y averigüé algo muy interesante, los tres viejos: Samuro Ashikaga, Masamune Date y Shinzo Tokugawa, nos han mentido a los demás daimyos, tienen un plan secreto que solo los va a beneficiar a ellos tres, te lo diría todo, pero esta carta puede ser interceptada y divulgar lo que sé destruiría todo. Necesito que respondas cuanto antes para pactar un lugar donde reunirnos y poder revelarte todo lo que sé. Contigo a mi lado podremos superar a los demás daimyos y hacernos con el título de shogun, si obtengo ese título podré perdonarte y podrás regresar a ser un samurái honorable como siempre lo has sido, y claro, por fin podremos casarnos, mi amor. Solo puedo confiar esta carta a mi más leal samurái, Ren. Nadie más sabe lo que yo sé. Hasta entonces, Yuu Mori tu futura esposa, cuídate mucho"

Un silencio tenso prosiguió a las palabras del gigante quien seguía mirando la carta. Ren sabía que estaba en una situación crítica, le había fallado a su daimyo y la había puesto en evidencia como una traidora, la arquera debe tomar una decisión que decida el destino propio y de su ama, y solo tiene un segundo para hacerlo.

–Bien, supongo que solo hay una forma en la que esta carta llegara hasta aquí, y esa es… –Una flecha se precipitó hasta la cara del gigante quien la atrapó en su mano–. Eso confirma mi sospecha. ¡Prepárate!

– ** _Estilo Yumi, flecha de humo_** –Con esta técnica la flecha en mano del gigante estalló liberando una nube de humo que lo cubrió y cegó–. ¡Tengo que matarte! ¡ ** _Estilo Yumi, Flechas asesinas_**!

Las manos de la arquera brillaron en un fulgor rojo tenue que también cubrió su arco, saltó por el aire y desde allí acribilló la nube de humo con una andanada salvaje y desesperada de flechas rojas. Cayó grácil sobre la rama de un árbol.

El humo se disipo revelando al gigante de pie e indemne pues su brazo derecho se recubrió de roca solida en la cual estaban todas las flechas de Ren. El gigante piso el suelo con fuerza levantando una roca de tamaño considerable para luego golpearla con su garrote y proyectarla hasta Ren a gran velocidad.

–¿Crees que vas a vencerme? Traidora.

La roca arrojada por el gigante impactó el árbol con tal fuerza que lo destrozó en pedazos, por suerte Ren escapó saltando a otro. Desde su nueva posición arremetió con más flechas rojas, mismas que terminan en el escudo de roca del enemigo. Otra roca enemiga voló hacia ella intentando matarla, pero falló. Ren terminó saltando alto entre los árboles para tomarse un momento y pensar.

–Tetsuo es muy fuerte físicamente, mis flechas no le harán daño a menos que impacten en zonas blandas, pero con ese escudo no puedo acertar. Debo pensar cómo enfrentarlo, si él se acerca lo suficiente podrá matarme de un solo golpe…

La tierra tembló y varios árboles sucumbieron a un grupo de estalactitas que emergieron del suelo, Ren terminó saltando al suelo para escapar a la destrucción. Lo primero que vio fue al gigante abalanzarse sobre ella intentando aplastarla con su enorme garrote. Rodó ágilmente escapando el impacto, pero la fuerza de este la arrojó por el aire, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y recibió de lleno un puñetazo reforzado de roca por parte del gigante.

–¿Sabes por qué no hay muchos arqueros samurái? –Alegó Tetsuo levantando su arma sobre su hombro.

– ** _Estilo Yumi, Flecha perforante_** –Esta nueva flecha aumentaba su tamaño en el aire y su potencia a cada metro recorrido. No obstante, el tetsubo del enemigo la destrozó de un solo golpe–. M-maldita sea.

–Es porque en combate uno a uno, son demasiado débiles –Dijo el gigante–. Si un arquero lucha solo y de frente contra otro samurái está en desventaja –Se acercó a ella corriendo.

–Piensa Ren, piensa…Debes atravesar una montaña de roca y metal con tus flechas –Se decía así misma pensando. El gigante estaba frente a ella y atacó con un golpe horizontal. Ren saltó por encima de él hasta quedar detrás.

–Así es como pelean ustedes, atacando por la espalda –Giró violentamente buscando golpearla, pero ella estaba ya lejos–. Son cobardes, no me sorprende que seas una traidora. **_¡Estilo de roca, rocas asesinas! –_** El poder del gigante se activó alzando a su alrededor una gran cantidad de piedras.

– ** _Estilo Yumi, Saetas veloces –_** Supo lo que se avecinaba y se preparó.

Las rocas de Tetsuo acribillaron a la samurái una tras otra, Ren respondió disparando sus flechas tan rápido como podía una tras otra y tras otra hasta pulverizar todas y cada una de las piedras que la hostigaban.

–¿Qué hace un arquero cuando las flechas se acaban? ¿Se rinden o mueren? –Sonrió seguro de si el gigante quien no tenía que hacer nada pues sus rocas se movían solas, era su oportunidad pues Ren no podía moverse al estar destrozando las rocas que llegaban a toda velocidad hasta ella–. Si, mueren. **_Estilo de roca, lanzamiento Migdol_**

El suelo en el que estaba parada Ren fue lanzado por el aire cual si fuera un gigante pistón. La samurai no pudo hacer nada y fue elevada repentinamente. En esa posición la arquera poco podía hacer hasta que supo cómo contraatacar.

–Él no puede mirarme, es mi oportunidad para atacar sin que se lo espere. Esta técnica es muy complicada, pero seguro que puedo vencerlo con ella, siempre y cuando no la vea venir –Pensó ágilmente preparando su arco y apunto al cielo–. **_Técnica secreta samurái, Nacimiento del Arranca Pieles_**

No arrojó una flecha común, sino que lanzó una pequeña esfera de energía roja con verde que se elevó hasta perderse en el cielo. Segundos después Ren impactó violentamente contra el suelo, trató de levantarse, pero una poderosa patada por parte del gigante la arrojó contra un árbol e hizo sangrar sus suaves labios.

–Los samurái arqueros son solo auxiliares, enviarlos al frente de batalla es un suicidio, en cambio un samurái como yo somos sus peores rivales.

–P-púdrete –Gruñó Ren levantándose con dificultad llevándose la mano a la costilla debido al golpe. Miró discretamente al cielo y llevó su mano al árbol cercano.

–Como sea. Decide ahora, Ren. ¿Te rindes y afrontas tu responsabilidad cómo cómplice de la traición de tu daimyo o debo terminar aquí mismo con tu vida? Fuiste una samurái honorable y leal a la Alianza en algún tiempo, además una amiga para mí, así que te garantizo una muerte honorable –Por un momento bajó su arma y su guardia.

–Pues…–La esfera verde que lanzó en el aire cayó en completo silencio detrás de Tetsuo quien no se dio cuenta, la esfera se hundió en la tierra. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ren, su estrategia comenzaba a tomar forma–. **_Estilo Naturaleza, Arquero Verde –_** Susurró con discreción.

Por detrás del árbol un ente de madera y flora apareció en silencio creando un arco con una de sus extremidades. Este ser respondía a las ordenes de su creadora, Ren.

–Sabes Tetsuo, en parte tienes razón, los arqueros somos débiles ante los samurái pesados, pero tú no eres tan fuerte como crees –Se levantó encarándolo–. Enorme pedazo de mierda, lento, torpe, estúpido y carente de creatividad en combate. ¡Por supuesto que no me voy a rendir! ¡Ahora!

El ente de madera se lanzó desde su escondite disparando una flecha de espinas contra la mano del gigante, no pudo reaccionar pues la flecha lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo perder su arma. Acto seguido la esfera verde hizo su movimiento. Un enorme árbol rojo creció espontáneamente detrás del gigante haciendo temblar el suelo por un momento.

–¡Maldición! –Gritó el gigante al reconocer tal cosa. Trató de recuperar su arma tan rápido como pudo, no lo logró.

El árbol arrojó sobre él decenas y decenas de enredaderas cubiertas con afiladas y duras espinas, cuello, brazos, piernas, torso, todo el cuerpo del gigante fue cubierto en un parpadeo y luego lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta sí. Ni siquiera su fuerza bruta podía escapar al abrazo del árbol a pesar que destrozaba algunas enredaderas, las demás comenzaron a despojarlo de su armadura metiéndose en todas la coyunturas y partes abiertas lo que causaba que las espinas desgarraran la piel de Tetsuo quien gritaba desesperado incapaz de escapar.

–¡Maldita perra, atacas por la espalda! –Gritó con dificultad pues las espinas rasgaban su garganta de forma sanguinolenta.

–Estuve todo el tiempo frente a ti, animal –Tranquilamente cargaba otra flecha en su arco–. Que tu fueras tan imbécil y estúpido como para creer que podrías vencerme tan fácil, no es mi culpa. Jamás dejaré que nadie ponga un solo dedo sobre mi señora, moriré mil veces antes que eso pase.

–¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita traidora! –Las enredaderas lo levantaron y lo fijaron al árbol donde comenzaron a apretarlo buscando meterlo en la madera que se abría para tragarlo cual. La armadura había caído al suelo para este punto dejando su torso expuesto y sus ropas casi desechas.

–Quizás, quizás no, no lo sé –Se dijo así misma levantado su arco–. Perdóname Tetsuo, pero no tuve otra opción, sé que alguna vez luchamos juntos, pero nunca fuimos amigos solo compañeros. Mi única lealtad es con mi señora y nadie más. **_Estilo Yumi, Flecha Perforante_**.

Los gráciles dedos de la mujer soltaron la cuerda la cual empujó la flecha a toda velocidad, ganó tamaño y potencia en el aire y finalizó su movimiento atravesando el pecho del gigante de tal forma que la punta de metal emergió por la espalda de Tetsuo. Un grito agónico y estridente presidió al silencio mortuorio que daba fin a la vida de un samurái. Ahora inmóvil, el árbol, el Arranca Pieles, terminó su trabajo devorando el cuerpo inerte en sus enredaderas.

Los ojos azules de la mujer miraban desconcertada y dudosa lo que había ocurrido, ¿esa fue la mejor opción? ¿todo terminó? Su miedo la hizo asesinar a un compañero, traicionar a la Alianza y el camino del samurái. No podía entender lo que sentía ahora, solo sabia que tenia que irse cuanto antes de allí y encontrar a Tomoe, además recordó que los ninjas rondaban cerca.

De regreso en el presente Ren seguía mirando al horizonte ante la pregunta de Tomoe, la cual evocó el recuerdo anterior.

–¡Hey! Ren te estoy hablando –Insistió la líder del grupo.

–…No, no se donde está ese tonto, el velo debió perderlo –Respondió mirando a Tomoe.

–Maldita sea, lo que faltaba, ese grandulón perdido, ¿Cómo diablos lord Tokugawa lo tiene como su campeón? –Tomoe desvió la mirada dando la espalda de Ren.

– _Si Tomoe se entera de lo que pasó me hará pedazos –_ La mano de Ren acarició suavemente una de sus flechas y la otra se aferró a su arco– _S-si tengo que pelear con ella d-debo tomar ventaja_ –Sacó la flecha y pensó en cargarla, no pudo ocultar el temblor de sus manos al mirar a la mujer samurái más poderosa.

–Que importa, tendrá que ayudarse solo, no podemos regresar a buscarlo con esos ninjas allí –Agregó Tomoe despreocupada y caminando–. Es hora de irnos Ren, de cualquier forma, la misión está cumplida e Hideo se ahoga en su propia sangre para este momento ya está muerto.

Un gran alivio cayó sobre la nerviosa aquera quien rápidamente devolvió la flecha al carcaj para evitar que su compañera la notara.

– _¡Dios!... Eso estuvo cerca –_ Sonrió nerviosa y aliviada–. _Sería una locura pelear contra ella. Tetsuo tenía 14,000 puntos, pero Tomoe tiene 18,000._

Todo parecía salir bien para la arquera del clan Mori, al menos hasta ahora. Siguió pues a su compañera para salir de ese lugar con la idea de que su misión estaba cumplida y el Demonio Sombra había perecido.

 **09 de marzo. Konoha**

Solo unos días han pasado desde todo lo acontecido a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Para este momento los equipos de ninjas, Kakashi y Gai, regresaban a su hogar con la misión cumplida, salvar y rescatar a Yugito Nii, quien los acompaña en calidad de protegida. Cabe mencionar que todo el viaje fue posible a la afabilidad de Naruto quien logró convencer a la rubia de ir con ellos pues se le prometió ser tratada como invitada y no como prisionera, que fue lo que ella pensaba.

Durante todo el trayecto ambos yinchurikis no perdieron el tiempo para conversar y conocerse mejor hasta el punto que se podría decir que una amistad se había forjado entre ellos, esto hizo que Yugito solo confiara en Naruto.

El grupo deambulaba a paso lento por la vereda que lleva hasta su aldea, los dos jounin al frente, los jóvenes atrás y un poco atrás Naruto y Yugito, ambos inversos en su conversación, quizás divertida debido a las leves risas de la rubia, no notaron la seria mirada de Sakura sobre ellos. A ella noo parecía agradarle mucho la nueva amiga de su compañero.

–¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? –Llamó Lee al verla mirar tras de sí desde hace un rato.

–… ¿Que? –Reaccionó–. ¿Pasa algo Lee?

–Eso debía preguntar yo, llevas un largo rato mirando a Naruto y Yugito, ¿todo bien?

–Si, claro, no pasa nada –Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa–. Todo bien –Miró a los yinchurikis una vez mas de reojo fijándose en como ambos sonreían y reían entre sí.

Claramente Lee lo creyó, pero los otros dos jóvenes, quienes también habían notado la actitud de Sakura, fueron más perspicaces.

–Neji, ¿crees que Sakura está?... –Susurró Tenten.

–Si, lo está y no lo va a admitir. Naruto no le ha prestado atención en todo el viaje y no ha hecho más que conversar con Yugito –Respondió él, despreocupado, pero completamente seguro de su afirmación.

–Pero ella…–Se sorprendió ante lo que él decía, aunque estaba de acuerdo.

–Está confundida, y será mejor no meternos en esos asuntos, Tenten, pueden terminar bastante mal –Finalizó Neji.

–Kakashi –Llamó en voz baja Gai a su compañero–. ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos a la aldea con ella?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿A dónde debemos llevarla? ¿Quiénes están informados de esto? –Le miró con seriedad–. Debemos ser demasiado discretos, si se llega a filtrar la información de que ella es una un jinchuriki no me imagino el revuelo que se puede crear, y no solo aquí, sino en todo el mundo. Para este punto la aldea de la nube debe estar buscándola hasta por debajo de las piedras.

–Lady Tsunade debe estar preparada para recibirla y habrá sabido elegir en quien confiar esta información –Aseguró el ninja de la máscara–. Lo mas probable es que la llevemos a una residencia segura…

–¿Residencia? Por favor, no se trata de un diplomático, es un jinchuriki. Debemos ocultarla muy bien –Alegó con severidad sin alzar la voz.

–Gai, tranquilo, además le prometimos que no sería tratada como prisionera, por eso… No, no puedes ser –La mirada de Kakashi se paralizó ante la sorpresa que se llevó al llegar a la puerta y ver lo que allí se avisaba.

–¿Qué pasa?... Por dios –Gai tampoco escapó a la sorpresa.

Desde la puerta principal se avisaba un acontecimiento funesto. Grandes estandartes negros ondeaban en forma de luto, aunado al significado de los estandartes negros se allá un símbolo en el centro de cada uno, el símbolo del clan Aburame. Lo cual indica y señala la familia en la que se suscitó la muerte.

–Esto no esta bien –Agregó Neji al acercarse.

–¿Alguien murió? ¿Pero quién? –Tenten

–Es del clan Aburame, y fue hace poco tiempo –Gai.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	40. Capítulo 40: El peso de la derrota

**Capítulo 40: El peso de la derrota y la victoria**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **09 de marzo. Konoha**

Un ninja del clan Aburame ha perecido, no hay duda de lo ocurrido. Los equipos ninjas que recién regresan se topan de lleno con esta noticia. En la entrada, los vigilantes de siempre mostraban el luto con lazos negros en sus brazos de igual forma que otros ninjas.

–Gai, Kakashi, por fin han vuelto –Llamó la asistente de la Hokage, Shizune quien les esperaba en la entrada en compañía del Sabio de los Sapos.

–Shizune, señor Jiraiya ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién falleció? –Preguntó Gai de inmediato.

–Lamentablemente el joven Shino Aburame –Reveló con pesar la pelinegra.

–¡¿Que?! –Exclamaron al unisonó los jóvenes ninjas de ambos equipos. No podía ser posible, uno de sus compañeros de generación había muerto.

–¡¿Cómo ocurrió?! –Cuestionó Rock Lee.

–¡¿Cuándo pasó?! –Agregó Naruto de inmediato.

Entre otras preguntas hechas por los jóvenes que bombardearon a la notablemente estresada asistente de la Hokage, fue pues que intervino el sabio peliblanco.

–Tranquilos muchachos, sabemos que es una sorpresa, pero no es el momento para las preguntas. Kakashi, Gai, ustedes vendrán conmigo, Tsunade desea hablar con ustedes dos cuanto antes, Naruto, Sakura ustedes escolten a la señorita Yugito con Shizune, no dejen que nadie se entere de su llegada, los demás pueden regresar a sus labores cívicas –Las palabras del peliblanco no parecían flojas como normalmente habla, sino que sonaron autoritarias.

No hubo objeción alguna ante las ordenes del Jiraiya. Entonces se dividieron para acatar las órdenes.

–Dinos la verdad Jiraiya, ¿esta muerte está relacionada con los samuráis? –Preguntó Gai de forma baja.

–Así es, ellos atacaron y causaron una situación critica aquí en la aldea…

–¿Critica? –Intervino Kakashi.

–Es un poco complicado para que se los explique aquí, Tsunade los pondrá al tanto de la situación, anqué también estamos ansiosos por escuchar lo que ustedes vivieron durante su misión.

–Hay mucho que hablar –Sentenció Gai apretando sus puños.

Por otro lado, moviéndose entre los callejos menos concurridos de la aldea deambulaban Sakura, Naruto y Shizune escoltando a la rubia Yugito.

–La herida en su abdomen fue demasiado severa, los ninjas médicos hicieron todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, había perdido mucha sangre –Relataba la pelinegra con consternación el deceso del joven Aburame y la derrota de los equipos Asuma y Kurenai ante los samuráis.

–Por dios, no puedo creerlo –Comentó Sakura impactada–. Debo ir a ver a Ino después de esto, aun se debe estar recuperando en el hospital.

–Shino, no puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que él… bueno, jamás pensé que nadie de nosotros… no sé qué decir, Kiba, Hinata y Kurenai-sensei deben estar destrozados –Agregó Naruto con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolcillos–. Esos malditos samuráis.

–No creo que sea una buena idea –Habló Yugito por primera vez llamando la atención por su opinión–. S-solo digo que actuar de forma imprudente puede ser un riesgo, esos samuráis parecen muy fuertes.

–¿Imprudente? –Alegó Sakura molesta–. Nadie pidió tu opinión Yugito. Tu no sabes lo que sentimos por que no fue tu compañero al que mataron.

–Y-yo, lo siento no quería ofender –Se disculpó un poco cohibida.

–Sakura, tranquila, ella solo dio su opinión, y quizás tenga razón –Intervino Naruto extrañado de la reacción de su compañera–. Lo samuráis son enemigos formidables, debemos pensar mejor nuestra respuesta.

–¿Quizás tenga razón? Qué más da, no sé ni para que hablo –Se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

Shizune los miró extrañada, aunque quizás sospechaba el motivo del enojo de Sakura con Yugito y tal vez no tenia que ver con su opinión, que incluso Shizune compartía. Siguieron avanzando en silencio y sigilo, creyendo que nadie los seguía. No podían imaginar que un ave, de papel y tinta, volaba grácil sobre ellos siguiéndolos y escuchándolos.

En la oficina de la Hokage. Kakashi y Gai recién llegaban para toparse con la rubia líder de la aldea quien les esperaba en soledad para hablar con ellos. Tsunade se apreciaba seria con sus manos juntas sobre el escritorio.

–Lady Tsunade, la misión que nos encomendó ha sido cumplida con éxito –Dijo Kakashi haciendo una reverencia ante ella–. Aunque sospecho que no desea hablar de eso en este momento, ¿a qué se debe esta reunión?

–A una situación critica en la que solo puedo confiar en mis mas allegados ninjas –Respondió con rigor–. Como ya sabrán la aldea ha sufrido el deceso de un joven shinobi, un joven shinobi miembro de uno de los clanes mas importantes, ya imaginarán como están sus familiares.

–Supongo que los miembros del clan Aburame entienden que la muerte de su hijo fue al servicio de la aldea –Dijo Gai.

–Claro que lo entienden, no culpan a la aldea por dicha muerte, lo que pasa es que ahora exigen fervientemente una respuesta militar en contra de los invasores samuráis.

–No me parece una mala idea –Opinó Gai.

–No creo que sea la mejor opción, por ahora –Objetó Jiraiya sentado en un sofá–. Desconocemos por completo el poder total de nuestro enemigo, hasta ahora no han hecho mas que lanzar ataques independientes y a escala mínima. Intuyo que están midiendo nuestra fuerza.

–Una respuesta militar no es una opción viable, podríamos muchas vidas en riesgo. El problema actual se haya en la aldea. Danzo se enteró de lo que ocurrió y usó su relación con el hermano de Shino, Torune Aburame, para enardecer al clan y sembrar la idea de un ataque frontal contra los invasores.

–Danzo, actuando desde las sombras como siempre, ¿Qué planea ahora? –Musitó Kakashi.

–Aparte de hacerse con el titulo de Hokage, nada más –Añadió Jiraiya riendo levemente.

–Danzo se encargó en estos días de sembrar en toda la aldea temor y odio ante los samuráis usando la muerte de Shino Aburame como base, él apoya abiertamente la idea de un ataque a los invasores lo que le puede hacer ganar popularidad y atención por parte del consejo.

–Entiendo el problema que puede representar la creciente "popularidad" de Danzo, pero que las personas de la aldea odien o teman a los samuráis no es algo tan malo, ¿o sí? –Cuestionó Gai.

Ambos Sanín se miraron entre sí ante dicha cuestión, una revelación aun mayor se avecinaba para los dos jounin y Kakashi lo previó.

–Hay algo mas y por lo que esta situación se torna critica. Hace algunos días capturamos a un samurái y ahora está en el hospital siendo atendido.

–¿Capturaron a un samurái? –Cuestionó Gai–. Ya habíamos capturado a uno en la Aldea de la Arena y este escapó, si eso pasa aquí la ubicación de nuestra aldea será revelada. Debe ser puesto en una prisión de máxima seguridad bajo vigilancia del ANBU.

–Por eso está ustedes aquí. Este samurái es diferente a los demás por eso está aquí en calidad de protegido, nadie salvo nosotros cuatro y Shizune, saben de donde viene y quien es.

–¿Diferente? –Volvió a cuestionar Gai con seriedad–. ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Este samurái fue atacado y casi asesinado por otros samuráis, es probable que se trate de un traidor que pueda colaborar con nosotros.

–O puede que se trate de un engaño tramado por ellos para infiltrar a alguien en nuestras filas, no podemos confiar en ellos son mas fuertes y peligrosos de lo que imaginamos.

–Gai, cálmate –Llamó Kakashi–. Es obvio que Lady Tsunade y el maestro Jiraiya han pensado en todos esos aspectos, deben tener una buena razón para creer que este sujeto no es un riesgo.

–Así es Kakashi –Intervino Jiraiya–. Me tomé un tiempo para vigilarlo e incluso crucé palabras con él. Cuando le confronté él admitió abiertamente y sin temor o sorpresa haber sido un samurái, salvo que afirma ahora ser un "ronin" un hombre libre y que desertó al ejercito samurái para alejarse de los conflictos.

–Eso me suena demasiado inverosímil –Opino Gai cruzándose de brazos.

–Su presencia aquí es un riesgo que he decidido tomar, yo misma lo salvé de morir y estoy segura que puede sernos de mucha ayuda si sabemos cómo sacarle la información –Dijo Tsunade alzando la voz ante la constante negativa de Gai–. No obstante, si la información de la presencia de un samurái aquí bajo mi cuidado se filtra al pueblo no me imagino el terrible alboroto que puede generarse.

–¿Qué es lo que necesita que hagamos? –Preguntó Kakashi.

–Es simple. No puedo confiar la vigilancia del ronin al ANBU ni a ningún otro equipo ninja, solo a ustedes dos por que son mis mas leales y fuertes jounin. Eso es lo que necesito que hagan durante lo siguientes días, que lo vigilen en el hospital, ¿alguna duda?

–¿Debemos involucrar a nuestros equipos o solo es asunto de nosotros dos? –Preguntó Kakashi completamente dispuesto a cumplir la misión y confiado de la idea de su Hokage.

–No veo ningún problema en que los incluyan siempre y cuando entiendan lo delicado que es esto y el hermetismo con el que se debe manejar esta información –Los preciosos, pero autoritarios ojos de la Hokage, se posaron sobre el otro Jounin frente a ella detallando su seriedad y duda–. ¿Algún problema Gai?

–…No, Hokage, cumpliré la misión y resguardaré toda información –Respondió él suspirando y suavizando su mirar.

–Bien. Se que no es fácil y las cosas no son tan claras. Agradezco mucho su confianza y les garantizo que no estamos cometiendo ningún error –Se relajó un poco al ver que ambos seguían firmes en de su lado. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron de la oficina.

–Parece que Gai no está tan convencido de esta estrategia, Tsunade –Comentó Jiraiya una ves que ambo se retiraron. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al ventanal detrás de la Hokage–. No dudo de su lealtad, pero hasta alguien como él puede verse influenciado o alterado por los rumores.

–¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó ella interesada en lo que su excompañero decía.

–Que Gai puede escuchar rumores o cosas que alteren su visión de lo que ocurre en la aldea, y no solo él, otros ninjas pueden ser víctimas de la persuasión de Danzo, misma persuasión que a usado con el clan Aburame.

–¿Crees que Danzo va a intentar convencer a los ninjas de la aldea para unirse a él?

–Seria una buena estrategia para su ambición –Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta–. Te sugiero que no bajes la guardia y que busques personas en los que de verdad puedas confiar para hacer tus movimientos, en cuanto pueda yo…

–¿A dónde vas? No me digas que te iras de la aldea tan pronto, a penas has estado unos pocos días –Alegó levantándose de su asiento al verlo irse. Aunque la ruda voz de la mujer sonó diferente en estas palabras.

–Tengo que hacerlo, Danzo es un peligro, pero no es el único y los demás están fuera de Konoha, Tsunade –La miró sobre le hombro notando lo que ella quiso decir–. En verdad lo siento, a veces quisiéramos poder disfrutar un poco de tiempo libre pero las obligaciones nos alejan de eso, ¿verdad? –Trató de suavizar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

–Si, supongo que tienes razón –Suspiró pesadamente sentándose de nuevo en su silla y desvió la mirada.

–Tsunade, cuídate mucho.

–Tú también, Jiraiya… tú también.

Se miraron una última vez dedicándose un par de sonrisas sinceras y repletas de cariño para luego ser él quien saliera de la oficina, el lugar quedó en silencio tras su retirada.

La rubia miraba toda esa oficina, elegante, amplia, con una posición estrategia e importante, no cualquiera puede ocupar esa silla y estar al mando un gran honor, piensan todos, y lo es. Lo que solo aquellos que han estado en esa posición saben es lo terriblemente exigente que es dicho titulo pues tu vida deja de pertenecerte y eres un esclavo de la responsabilidad que tus espaldas van a cargar. Tsunade ahora resiente el peso y la soledad en la que se ve inmersa, incluso las personas mas cercanas a ella son subordinados y siempre están en medio de alguna labor, el tiempo de esparcimiento, de ocio o de relajación es casi nulo. Pensar en relaciones sentimentales es una mera fantasía para la Hokage ahora, se ha convencido así misma que no necesita la compañía de nadie, se engaña a sí misma.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se refirió a ella de forma aduladora? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien la abrazó con cariño? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartió habitación con alguien? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo revelar sus temores y dudas a alguien sin temor a ser juzgada? Años, siempre es la respuesta y parte de su ruda y fría personalidad es causa de la ausencia de cariño y el temor de recibirlo y perderlo otra vez.

–Tsunade, que estupideces estás pensando –Se recriminó a si misma al verse inmersa en sus anhelos mas profundos–. No es el momento para pensar en esas estupideces, ya no eres una jovencita. Eres la Hokage de la aldea y tu única misión de vida es servir a tu aldea, no hay más para ti en esta vida –Sus palabras sonaban como un credo vacío al que aferrarse para no flaquear, pero no se puede engañar a sí misma–. No hay más para mí en esta vida… ¿En serio?

Mientras tanto en las calles del pueblo, no muy lejos de la oficina de la Hokage, ambos Jounin caminaban en silencio.

–¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre? –Fue Kakashi quien rompió el silencio después de algunos minutos. Pero no hubo respuesta inmediata de su compañero–. Vale, seré mas directo. ¿Me vas a decir por qué reaccionaste así ante lady Tsunade?

–Sabes por que lo hice y en que no estoy de acuerdo con ella –Respondió tajante mirándolo de reojo.

–Oye, vamos, no puedes dudar de lady Tsunade y del maestro Jiraiya, ellos saben perfectamente lo que hacen –Dijo Kakashi buscando despejar las dudas de su amigo.

–No es que no confié en ellos Kakashi –Se detuvo abruptamente–. Es que sigo pensando en lo que Danzo dijo hace tiempo, que Tsunade actuaria de forma impulsiva.

–Gai, ella sabe lo que hace, es un poco arriesgada, pero…

–¡Ese es el punto, Kakashi! –Alzó la voz llamando un poco la atención de los civiles cercanos. Para evitar llamar más la atención tomó a Kakashi y lo llevó a un callejón donde nadie los escuche–. Yo confió en ella plenamente y la admiro como una gran ninja, por eso mismo me preocupo por ella y su posición. Es la Hokage, el titulo mas alto de toda la aldea y es tan poderoso como vulnerable, todos los ninjas aspiran a llegar a ese titulo y el consejo está día y noche analizando su desempeño siempre esperando lo mejor de cada decisión que tome y es aquí donde agregamos al demente de Danzo y su obsesión con ser Hokage, ese sujeto es capaz de todo con tal de quitar a Tsunade del medio y si él llega a ese puesto créeme que en serio estaremos en problemas.

–Vaya, Gai… no pensé que estuvieras tan preocupado por lady Tsunade, pensé que te había enfurecido que trajeran a ese sujeto a la aldea y que ella no está de acuerdo con atacar tras el asesinato del joven Shino.

–No puedo decir que estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso, pero no atacar puede ser, por ahora, la mejor opción –Suspiró relajándose un poco–. Y si me preocupa que ese sujeto escape de aquí revelando nuestra posición, sin embargo, es algo que tú y yo podemos controlar. Me es más preocupante que Danzo se entere y difunda su presencia, eso seria terrible para Tsunade y el consejo no dudaría en removerla de su cargo.

–Por eso Tsunade confía solo en nosotros para resguardarlo y que nadie lo sepa –Agregó el de la mascara mas tranquilo al saber que la lealtad de su amigo en su líder estaba tan firme como siempre–. Sabes, tu y tus chicos se llevaron la peor parte de los combates en el País del Rayo, así que deberías tomarte un par de días para descansar y relajar la mente, yo y mi equipo nos encargaremos de vigilar a ese sujeto.

–También está el asunto de la Yugito, lo que conlleva a la alianza secreta entre la Hokage y el Kazekage, que también puede ser el acabose de lady Tsunade si se llega a divulgar –Aun queriendo no podía relajarse.

–Lo sé, pero es nuestro trabajo acatar las órdenes, así como de velar por su seguridad y bienestar –Colocó su mano en el hombro de Gai–. Eso incluye su permanencia en esa oficina como la líder de la aldea. Vamos, ve y tomate un par de días, verás que pronto te sentirás menos estresado y listo para cumplir tu deber.

–…Puede que tengas razón, Kakashi –Su preocupación flaqueo por fin–. Iré a descansar, gracias y nos vemos luego.

Un apretón de manos fue la despedida de este par, la lealtad y la confianza que ambos tienen en su líder no está, ni estará en duda aun cuando las acciones de ella no parecen tan claras. La situación se vislumbra tensa en la aldea de la hoja, pero no solo allí hay problemas.

De regreso en la base de lo samuráis el equipo de Ayako tendría que hacer frente a su fracaso ante su daimyo. Ese mismo día por la mañana habían regresado a la base siendo recibidos por el mismo Kazuma Ishigawa, campeón del clan Shimazu y amigo cercano de Ayako. La noticia del fracaso ante los ninjas y la perdida del Dos Colas se propagó rápidamente por toda la base causando indignación y llegando en minutos a los oídos del Shogun quien llamó a todos los daimyos a una reunión inmediata.

Por la noche Ayako y Gadi fueron citados por el daimyo a su residencia. Ayako quien ha servido a lord Shimazu por tantos años ya conocía bien lo que eso significaba así que les ordenó a sus alumnos que se quedaran en su residencia, ella estaría ocupada toda la noche. Ambos samuráis se presentaron en la residencia de su señor tan pronto como pudieron. Esperaban de pie en la sala principal. Kazuma se acercó a ella para hablar un momento antes de la llegada de su amo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Podrías fingir que estás herida por la pelea para quedarte toda la noche en el hospital, así solo Gadi recibirá el castigo –Sugirió él campeón del clan a su amiga, denotando preocupación por ella.

–¡Oye! escuché eso, imbécil –Alegó Gadi quien no se notaba en la mejor forma debido a sus severas heridas, pero allí debía estar.

–Como si me importara –Respondió Kazuma con desprecio–. Si te retiras ahora puedo hablar con nuestro señor para…

–Kazuma, gracias –Intervino ella llevando su suave mano al hombro de aquel hombre y sonriendo tranquila–. Aprecio mucho lo que tratas de hacer, pero debo afrontar mi fracaso. Lord Shimazu debe estar aún más furioso tras esa reunión con el Shogun, ¿verdad?

–Me temo que sí –Suspiró con pesadez mirándola con pena–. lo siento, traté de hablar con él de camino aquí para suavizar un poco la reprimenda, pero ya sabes cómo es, además el Shogun lo hizo responsable del fracaso y la pérdida del objetivo ahora deben rehacer la estrategia completa de la Alianza. Se que eres una samurái muy honorable y todo eso, pero no te mereces esto, no es tu culpa que esos malditos ninjas estuvieran en busca del mismo objetivo todo fue un caos e incluso creo que es una bendición que hayas regresado con vida tú, tus alumnos y la joven Miri.

–Yo también volví, amigo, por si lo olvidaste –Intervino Gadi solo por molestar a Kazuma.

–Si no hubieras vuelto a nadie le importaría –Espetó Kazuma.

–Un día de estos te voy a arrancar esa lengua egocéntrica Kazuma –Rio el Demonio de Hielo, para luego toser debido al dolor de sus heridas.

–Imbécil –Dijo Kazuma para luego volverse a dirigir a Ayako–. Ayako, no es la primera vez que estás en esta situación ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte a salir de esto? Solo tenemos que mentir y fingir que…

–Kazuma, sabes perfectamente como piensa nuestro daimyo. Habría de castigar a todos los que participamos en esta misión, exceptuando a su hija, incluyendo a mis chicos, eso es algo que no puedo permitir por eso he decidido tomar toda la responsabilidad del fracaso de la misión.

–¿Lo haces por tus alumnos? ¿Para protegerlos? –Cuestionó Kazuma sorprendido–. Vaya, no me sorprende que hagas algo así, siempre has sido tan fuerte y valiente –Sonrió de lado–. Bueno, lo entiendo. Cuando termine estaré aquí para…

–¡Ya te dije que no, Miri! –Se escuchó la voz del daimyo entrando en el salón abriendo violentamente las puertas de su habitación al otro lado de un largo pasillo.

–Padre, por favor, no fue su culpa las cosas se salieron de control y los ninjas eran mas fuertes de lo que pensamos –Alegaba la joven Miri abogando a favor de Ayako e incluso de Gadi.

Ambos miembros de la familia vestían sus kimonos de descanso, los cuales no dejan de tener los colores del clan, verde y blanco, aunado a hermosos diseños florales. A pesar de ellos las vendas que cubren el torso de Miri son visibles lo cual aumenta el peso del fracaso en el País del Rayo ante los ojos del daimyo.

–Eso es algo que no puedo concebir, es obvio que lo que ocurrió fue causado por el pésimo desempeño de la mujer que puse al mando de esta misión y tus heridas son culpa del inepto que tienes por mentor, por eso ambos serán castigados por la mano Shimazu como se debe.

–Pero padre, yo estoy bien –Eso era relativo, y es que la herida en su cuerpo no era nada leve pero su fuerza la hacía tolerar el dolor.

–¡Ya he dicho, Miri! –Alzó la voz callando a su hija–. Kazuma, escolta a mi hija fuera de aquí y déjenme solo con este par de incompetentes.

–Si, mi señor –No quería hacerlo, pero una orden es una orden–. Señorita Miri, por favor, sígame.

–Si, ya sé –Bufó molesta por la negativa y terquedad de su padre.

Ambos salieron por la puerta principal mirando con pena al par que se quedaba allí ante su señor. Gadi y Ayako se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia ante lord Takehiko Shimazu, un hombre de edad mediana y porte militar pues a pesar de ser un daimyo alguna vez empuñó su yari en el campo de batalla, por ello es respetado por todos sus sirvientes. No obstante, el respeto que se le tiene no emana completamente de su valor en combate sino de su actitud severa y estricta con sus subordinados. Sus grisáceos ojos ven con enojo al Demonio de Hielo y a La Ladrona.

–Resumiré lo que pienso y luego ustedes me dan sus excusas, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo él daimyo sirviéndose una copa de sake que había en la mesa de centro–. El Shogun confía en mi para la primera misión de importancia en estas tierras, a mi entre los otras seis daimyos, es un enorme honor que acepto con devoción y alegría, entonces yo elijo entre mis mejores samuráis, incluido mi campeón, a dos individuos que han demostrado el potencial para cumplir mis demandas –De un solo trago bebe toda la copa, gruñe debido al fuerte sabor y se sirve otra–. uno de los cuales lidera el equipo de novatos con mejor nivel de poder y el otro es el mentor de mi apreciada hija menor a la cual decido incluir como heraldo de mis designios, suena hermoso, ¿no? un grupo perfecto y formidable de samuráis con el estandarte Shimazu –Da otro trago acabándose la copa.

Se acercó a ellos quienes debían permanecer de rodillas sin osar levantar su mirada. La posición crea dolor en Gadi pero un samurái no debe interrumpir si quiera con un susurro las palabras de su amo.

–Me siento en la tranquilidad de mi residencia esperando la llegada del objetivo por que confió plenamente en las capacidades de mis guerreros y cuando por fin regresan después de días, me llevo un puñetazo en la cara, ¿Por qué?

Es una pregunta que exige una respuesta, aunque sea cual sea el resultado será el mismo.

–Por que fallamos, mi señor –Articulo con vergüenza.

–Así es mi querida y hermosa Ayako –Agregó con una voz suave y articulando una sonrisa, eso solo hizo estremecer el corazón de ella.

De la nada Takehiko la tomo por el cabello bruscamente y la levantó por detrás, Ayako no podía hacer nada mas que contener el dolor y hacer lo que él quisiera, una vez de pie el daimyo la golpeó sin piedad en el costado, ni siquiera ella, una samurái de elite, podría contener tal dolor y de sus labios emanó un quejido.

–¡Me humillaron ante el Shogun! –Repitió el golpe ahora con mas fuerza. Ayako cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre y llevándose las manos a la zona del dolor.

–L-lo siento, mi señor, lo siento –Era la único que podía decir.

–¡Un lo siento no reparará la confianza que el Shogun tiene sobre mí, maldita estúpida! ¡Mi padre y mi abuelo te habrían cortado las tetas por tu fracaso y a este imbécil lo habrían castrado! –La patea con saña en el abdomen–. Tienen suerte que esas prácticas me parecen barbáricas, pero deben sufrir por su fracaso.

Ahora su mirada se posó en Gadi. La mano del amo se colocó en la cabeza del Demonio de Hielo, quien ya anticipaba lo que venía.

–¿Algo que alegar? –Preguntó apretando la cabeza de su sirviente.

–…No, mi señor, acepto mi fracaso y mi castigo por…

–Bien, esa es la actitud Gadi –Sonrió Takehiko.

Una poderosa descarga eléctrica emergió de la mano del daimyo arrancando gritos de dolor al Demonio de Hielo. La dosis se repitió hasta tres veces mas dejándolo tirando en el suelo temblando. El amo miró a sus sirvientes tendidos en el suelo tras la primera ronda de castigo. Se alejó de ellos tomando asiento en su silla principal.

–Levántense –Ordenó mientras servía una copa de sake.

No era fácil con heridas de las luchas pasadas y ahora el castigo, pero no puedes desobedecer a tu amo, un samurái no hace eso. Ella ya tenía un enorme moratón en su costado y él temblaba debido a la sensación eléctrica que aún lo recorre.

–Quítense la ropa –Fue la siguiente orden del amo quien daba otro trago a su bebida.

El castigo siempre conllevará una parte de humillación que aumenta para la mujer presente quien debe despojarse en totalidad de su atavió dejando que sus zonas más íntimas y sensibles sean vistas por ese par, aunque su reacción advierte que no es la primera vez que su blanca piel y sensual figura está expuesta ante su amo de esa forma. Gadí no tiene problemas en hacerlo e incluso quizás es la oportunidad de apreciar a Ayako desnuda, pero tendrá que ahorrarse hasta la más mínima palabra. Ambos acataron desvistiéndose y no teniendo mas que sus manos para cubrirse.

–Así de humillante fue su derrota para mí, imbéciles, incluso mas –Afirmó el daimyo mirándolos a los dos empinado la botella y bebiendo más. Era obvio que sus ojos pasaban por ella cada segundo vaticinando lascivos y bajos deseos.

Levantó su mano hacia Gadi lanzándole sin remordimiento una descarga eléctrica desde la distancia. La piel desnuda del Demonio de Hielo captó la electricidad cual si el ataque de un látigo fuera pues dejó largas marcas rojas sobre su piel, incluso rompió el vendaje que cubría la herida en su pecho haciéndola sangrar otra vez. Gadí gruñó reservándose para si el sufrimiento.

–¿A quién sirves? –Preguntó Takehiko.

–A L-lord Shimazu –Otra descargar fue su respuesta del amo marcándole mas la piel y abriendo su herida.

–¿A quién sirves? –Repitió Takehiko malicioso-.

–A…A Lord S-Shimazu –El habla se volvía complicada, y mas por que la respuesta sería otra descarga eléctrica.

Eso se repitió muchas veces mas en los siguientes minutos. Gadi terminó arrodillado con la piel enrojecida, humeante, con quemaduras y una herida abierta y sangrante en abundancia. Incluso un demente como él no podía ignorar tal dolor, jadeante y con la garganta seca debía responder por ultima vez a la pregunta de su amo.

–…A L-lor…Lord… Lord Shi…shi…Lord Shimazu –La inconciencia estaba muy cerca, su cuerpo a penas permanecía erguido y sus ojos ya no podían enfocar a su amo.

–Gadi Enoshima, quedas perdonado por tu fracaso, esta es la ultima vez que se te concederá el perdón, la próxima vez serás degradado –Dijo el amo quien mostraba cierto atisbo de ebriedad pues dos botellas habían pasado por sus labios ya.

Ahora sus ojos se posaban libidinosos sobre Ayako. Ella entendía lo que él pensaba, en su interior imploraba por recibir el mismo castigo que Gadi pues existen humillaciones peores que el dolor, y tristemente ella seria víctima de una bajeza como esa.

–Enoshima, retírate y atiende tus heridas –Se levantó de su asiento y les dio la espalda no sin antes decir la sentencia de Ayako–. Ayako sígueme a mi habitación.

Las manos de la mujer temblaron y tragó saliva para tragarse la vergüenza e indignación, un samurái aun en su calidad de mujer, debe obedecer sin objeción hasta la peor orden.

–Imbecil –musitó Gadi con una voz apenas audible.

–Callate Enoshima –Reprendió Ayako con una decisión y fuerza sorprendente, una lealtad que raya en la locura–. Él es nuestro amo.

Sabiendo su destino lo afrontó sin temor y con la cara en alto, siguió a su mano hasta su habitación. Gadi pudo ver como ella entraba, las manos del amo se posaron en lo hombros de La Ladrona por detrás para empujarla bruscamente hasta la cama, luego las puertas se cerraron bruscamente. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que seguía. El demonio se vistió como pudo y salió del recinto para ir al hospital.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	41. Capítulo 41: Cambio de estrategia

**Capítulo 41: Cambio de estrategia**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **09 de marzo. Konoha**

La fría noche se cierne sobre Konoha, la gente deambula despreocupada, apacible por las calles principales de la aldea, ya a esta hora es muy común ver los puestos comerciales comenzar a cerrar, solo los ninjas permanecerán en las calles en poco tiempo. En una zona alejada del bullicioso centro es donde nos encontramos, es una zona residencial humilde es donde Shizune guio a Naruto, Sakura y Yugito, un pequeño apartamento de madera seria la residencia secreta de la Jinchuriki del Nibi recién llegada.

Ya hacia un par de horas que la asistente de la Hokage se había retirado del lugar dejando solos a los jóvenes ninjas y la invitada. Naruto con amabilidad se ofreció a ayudar a Yugito a poner en orden la sucia casa, mientras que Sakura decidió quedarse por que no le gustaba la idea de dejarlos solos.

–Vaya, si que tardamos, ¿no? –Dijo el rubio secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su ropa–. Ya es bastante tarde, por suerte ya terminamos.

–Si, muchas gracias Naruto en verdad fuiste muy amable –Agradeció la rubia con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba unas almohadas en la cama.

Carente de vendajes, su bandana, sandalias, equipo táctico y con el cabello suelto Yugito realmente se veía muy linda, añadiendo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana tras de ella. Ser portadora de una bestia aterradora no aminoraba la gracia de aquella mujer.

–Si, fuiste muy amable, Naruto –Musitó Sakura para sí misma recargada junto a la puerta. Quisiera o no tuvo que ayudar con el quehacer para tener un motivo de quedarse.

–No fue nada Yugito. Este es un buen lugar para quedarse, de hecho, yo vivo cerca de aquí, así que si necesitas algo fácilmente puedo a ayudarte –Agregó el chico completamente absorto de la actitud molesta de Sakura o de la belleza de la rubia frente a él.

–¿En serio? –Replicó la rubia, la amabilidad del chico no paraba de sorprenderla–. Bueno, ya que voy a pasar algún tiempo aquí quizás podrías mostrarme la aldea, claro si puedes, no quisiera molestarte más de lo que…

–¿Molestarme? No es una molesta, Yugito –Interrumpió acercándose a ella y con una afable sonrisa–. Mañana mismo podríamos dar un paseo al medio día y te muestro la aldea, ¿qué dices?

–Si, m-me parece una gran idea –Casi al instante la rubia aceptó la invitación del joven–. Supongo que ya te tienen que irse, no quiero retenerlos más tiempo.

–Si, eso es verdad es un poco tarde. Mañana voy a despertarme temprano para hacer unas cosas y luego vengo para salir. Entonces, hasta mañana, Yugito –Tendió su mano para estrechar la de ella.

–Si, esta mañana, Naruto –Ella miró la mano del rubio por unos momentos.

Debía corresponder al gesto, aunque otra cosa pasó por su mente al detallar ese par de ojos azules que le sonreían tan amigables. Estaba comenzando a tardar y la sonrisa de Naruto pronto desaparecería, sin pensarlo actuó. Se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sorprendió y Sakura también.

–B-bueno… así se agradece en Kumo, n-no lo malinterpretes –Alegó ella ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto, lo cual solo la puso nerviosa e hizo que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

–Ya entiendo, lo siento, es que me tomó por sorpresa. Bueno, nos vemos –Como era de esperarse él rubio creyó la excusa de Yugito.

Naruto, despreocupado, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar tranquilamente, otra cosa fue Sakura que hasta el ultimo momento no dejó de mirar a Yugito con ojos serios, casi enfadada, no dijo nada y siguió a su compañero fuera del pequeño apartamento.

–Dios… ¿Por qué diablos hice eso? –Se reprochó la rubia terriblemente avergonzada. Se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando al techo esperando que ese momento pasara ya y se olvidara de la vergüenza–. En serio, ¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amable, tonto y lindo?... No es como nadie que haya conocido.

Mientras la Jinchuriki del Nibi tribulaba en su mente en la calle los dos jóvenes shinobis deambulaban en silencio con dirección a sus hogares. Hasta que él decidió hablar.

–¿Qué harás mañana Sakura? Pensaba que podríamos venir ambos y llevar a Yugito a dar un paseo por la aldea, sirve para conocernos mejor –Sugirió sin darse cuenta el malhumor de la pelirosa, que no mejoró al escuchar la propuesta.

–No, gracias. No me interesa conocer mejor a esa mujer –Respondió tajante.

–Sakura, ¿hay algo que te molesta de Yugito? –Preguntó él ante tal respuesta.

–…No, no es eso –No quería decirlo o quizás es que no lo entendía, simplemente no le agradaba a Yugito–. E-es que mañana voy a visitar a Ino en el hospital y ayudar a Tsunade.

–Ya veo. Entiendo lo de Ino, yo también iré a verlos mañana, a Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba y a Hinata, me preocupa como pueden estar después de lo que pasó con…–Suspira–. con Shino... También iré a visitarlo a él, al cementerio –En un segundo la sonrisa del chico cambió por un semblante serio y apagado.

–Naruto…

–Se que no éramos cercanos, pero éramos amigos, compañeros, camaradas. Lamento mucho lo que le pasó y, y aun me es difícil creerlo, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos para asimilarlo.

–Si, se lo que sientes, también me cuesta asimilarlo, no me imagino como deben de estar ellos, sobre todo Kurenai, Hinata y Kiba, ellos eran muy cercanos –Agregó Sakura mirando al suelo–. Nosotros también luchamos contra los samuráis, me da temor pensar que eso pudo ocurrir a alguien de nuestro grupo.

–Tenemos que prepáranos, esos invasores no tardarán en hacer otro movimiento, lo sé. Pude ver en los ojos del chico con el que luche, si todos son como él, no se detendrán no dejarán de luchar hasta conseguir lo que desean, sea lo que sea –La mente de Naruto viajó momentáneamente hasta su encuentro cara a cara con el aguerrido Hiroshi Fujigawara. Una de las batallas más difíciles que el rubio ha enfrentado–. No debemos tomarlos a la ligera.

Ella solo lo miró desconcertada, pocas veces había visto a su amigo tan serio, casi preocupado, ella no luchó contra un samurái, pero entendía de lo que eran capaces solo con las palabras de Naruto.

En poco llegaron a una esquina en la cual ambos se separarían para ir a sus hogares, ella misma se despediría de él con un fuerte abrazo, Naruto no lo espero y sus mejillas sonrojadas lo delataron.

–Todo estará bien, Naruto, se que podremos hacer frente a todas las amenazas –Dijo ella, lo soltó para mirarlo a los ojos y ser ella quien sonriera para aliviar la preocupación del rubio–. Nosotros también somos fuertes y valientes, tú eres la mejor prueba de ello, Naruto. Descasan y nos vemos, debemos entrenar mucho.

Sin decir más se fue dejándolo mudo, ahora era ella quien lo animaba a él. La vio alejarse bajo la luz de las farolas, los ojos del chico reflejaban mas que aprecio y amistad, algo que él se negaba a revelarle. No pudiendo hacer nada siguió su camino. Como son las situaciones de los jóvenes, tan confusas e impredecibles incluso para ellos mismos.

La luna no eran solo testigo de ellos quienes pasaban un momento de dudas, había una mente madura y mucho mas oscura tramando sus movimientos. En la distancia, a las afueras de la ciudad y sobre una montaña se alza una torre grande e imponente, parte de un complejo de entrenamiento ninja. En la cima de dicha torre un grupo de personas se reúnen, uno de los cuales vigila con su ojo toda la ciudad, mas que deseo de protección se vislumbra en él una terrible codicia. Con las vendas cubriendo su otro ojo no puede ser otro sino el siniestro y perverso Danzo Shimura.

–La aldea duerme bajo un falso velo de paz que se niegan a vislumbrar. No entienden o imaginan lo frágiles que son sus vidas en estos momentos ante tantos enemigos que acechan en las sombras del anonimato o de la distancia, recién comenzamos a sentir sus afiladas zarpas –Sentenció con funesto tono, seguido de un sorbo a su taza de té.

–Los samuráis son un peligro latente. Han hecho su primer movimiento en nuestras tierras y ha cobrado la vida de un miembro de mi clan –Agregó Torune Aburame, sentado a un lado de Danzo–. Esto no puede quedarse sin respuesta.

–Mi estimado Torune, lamento mucho que tu petición y la de tu clan haya caído en los oídos sordos de la indecisa Hokage, ella no nos dará el gusto de regresar el golpe a los invasores. Está muy claro que la administración de Tsunade Senju es ineficiente y poco provechosa para la aldea –Respondió el líder.

–De eso estamos de acuerdo, la verdadera pregunta es cómo lograr quitarla de la oficina del Hokage –Intervino el pálido Sai al otro lado de Danzo dibujando la ciudad en un lienzo.

–Muchos son los caminos que te pueden guiar a tu destino, mi querido Sai –Respondió con una sonrisa soberbia aquel hombre. Dio otro trago a su té–. Tenemos que poner de nuestro lado a todo al que podemos, empezando por el populacho. Cada rumor que provenga de fuera de nuestras fronteras con respecto a los samuráis debe propagarse por la aldea como el agua de un rio, el miedo ante los invasores debe ser palpable en el ambiente, eso les hará exigir respuestas a la Hokage, respuestas que estoy seguro ella no realizará.

–¿El siguiente paso? El populacho es importante, pero son insignificantes en cuanto a la selección de la administración –Intervino un hombre encapuchado sentado detrás de Danzo a la par de otros tres.

–Cuando el pueblo se enardezca ante la falta de acciones de su líder militar acudirán a los poderes superiores, el consejo y el señor feudal, ellos serán quienes decidan el destino de la Hokage. Para lograr vencerla debemos debilitar sus fuerzas, la mayoría de los ninjas y clanes están de su lado, eso nos podrá impedir concretar nuestro objetivo.

–¿Que sugiere para zanjar dicho impedimento, Lord Danzo? –Habló una mujer también encapuchada.

–Para nuestra fortuna ella misma nos abre el camino. La Hokage en su afán de tomar otras acciones menos violentas que ayuden a la aldea se ha vuelto muy desconfiada y se aísla de aquellos que puedan representar un riesgo para sus planes, su círculo de colaborados se cierra y todo aquel que quede por fuera es un potencial aliado para nosotros, empezando por los grandes clanes, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame e Inuzuka. Si tenemos a los clanes de nuestro lado tenemos a la mayoría de ninjas de nuestro lado, la dejaremos totalmente sola, al final su fortaleza sucumbirá y será removida del cargo de Hokage, entonces me será sencillo convencer a todos de elegirme como el sexto Hokage. Bajo mi manto la aldea será tan fuerte como nunca lo ha sido –Finalizó con una sonrisa macabra.

–Ya conocemos el plan, y no pinta para ser algo a coro plazo, debemos iniciar cuanto antes, Lord Danzo ¿Cómo emperezamos? –Pregunto otro de los cuatro encapuchados.

–Con información, mucha información. Debemos exponer las maquinaciones de la Hokage al público, apuesto a que las esconde por lo poco agradables que son. A pesar de su edad sigue siendo ingenua, cree que puede ocultarme información dentro de la aldea. Quiero saber quien es la mujer que llegó junto al equipo Kakashi y Gai, quiero saber de donde viene y cual es el motivo de su estadía aquí. Y también quiero saber a quien custodia el ANBU en la última habitación del hospital.

–Recolectar información, es lo más fácil que Raíz puede lograr –Aseguro Sai. Inexpresivo como solo él puede ser.

–Yo debo realizar un viaje de un par de días fuera de la aldea, Torune vendrá conmigo, así que dejo todo en vuestras manos –Se levantó de su lugar y se dispuso a irse–. Se que dejo la misión en las mejores manos, no por nada ustedes fueron seleccionados para ser mis leales alumnos, mis mejores ninjas, mis sombras: **Las Sombras de Danzo**.

–Puede confiar plenamente en nosotros, Lord Danzo, para cuando usted regrese tendremos la información que ha solicitado –Uno de los encapuchados se levantó.

–Me agrada escuchar eso, me retiro entonces…

–Disculpe, Lord. Hay algo que no ha compartido con nosotros en ningún momento y me causa mucha intriga –Agregó una de las mujeres–. ¿Qué pasará con Tsunade cuando sea depuesta? Es muy probable que luche por recuperar su puesto.

–Soy consiente de eso. Para cuando ella se destituida me encargaré personalmente de que no nos moleste más –Dio media vuelta y se retiró. Mientras se alejaba una aterradora sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de lado a lado mostrando una maldad que no se había visto hasta hora, incluso en él–. Cuando ella ya no sea Hokage me encargaré de quitarla del camino… Tsunade Senju, la Princesa de las Babosas, la Princesa de Konoha –De entre sus ropajes sacó una pequeña fotografía, algo dañada debido al tiempo, en ella estaba la misma Tsunade durante su juventud, la reacción y la sonrisa de ese hombre al ver la foto no podía ser más perversa–. Ella será mía, solo mía.

Por que el mal tiene extrañas formas de actuar. Ahora viajamos muy al norte hasta la base de la Alianza Samurái. Como era de esperarse de una base de tal tamaño la quietud solo se puede alcanzar hasta altas horas de la noche, no obstante, sus improvisadas calles son estrictamente vigiladas por decenas de patrullas de ashigarus.

Entre todos los lugares instalados para el ocio y el relajamiento se encuentra una taberna bastante amena y escasamente concurrida a esas horas. Tres son los samuráis de alto rango que se reunían allí, como ya era costumbre para pasar el rato. Kazuki, Jubei y Kazuma, aunque este último ya había sucumbido ante la bebida terminando plácidamente dormido sobre la mesa, su mano derecha aferrada a una vacía botella de sake.

–¿Cómo es que alguien como él puede ser tan poderoso? Jamás lo voy a entender –Cuestionó Kazuki mirando a su dormido compañero.

–Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, Kazuki –Rio Jubei despreocupado–. Tu y yo nos matamos entrenando mientras que este se dedica al ocio y el libertinaje, aun así, está entre los más poderosos, irónico.

–Mi maestro afirmaría que es la típica pelea, el talento natural contra el esfuerzo duro. Como sea, él disfruta estos ratos de esparcimiento mientras los verdaderos samuráis como tu y yo esperamos ansioso el comienzo de la guerra.

–¿Me dices que le hecho de no anhelar una guerra te hace menos samurái? –Arqueó la ceja ante tal afirmación.

–Solo es mi opinión, y la de muchos otros, los monjes afirmarían lo contrario. La guerra o la paz ¿Qué deseamos más los samuráis? El debate eterno –Respondió despreocupado sirviendo dos copas más–. Cambiando de temas, supongo que te has enterado del fracaso de la misión de los Shimazu, la derrota de Gadi Enoshima y Ayako Sendo, la fatídica y humillante perdida del primer objetivo.

–Como no saberlo, a penas regresaron su infortunio se esparció por toda la base, su reprimenda debió ser severa a manos de Lord Shimazu.

–Nada que no se merezcan estoy seguro –Miro el líquido en taza denotando vergüenza–. Admito que si yo fuera Lord Shimazu usaría otros métodos para castigar a Ayako, esa mujer posee una belleza cautivadora… pero ese no es el tema. El shogun ordenó una reunión de inmediato con todos los daimyos, incluso Lord Oda debió asistir a penas regresar de su expedición con los otros herederos.

–Es de esperarse, los daimyos deben estar enfurecidos por tal fracaso, ¿me pregunto que pensaran hacer ahora? Hemos perdido al primero de nueve objetivos.

–Estoy seguro que será algo importante y seré yo quien se encargue de dicha labor –Sonrió de lado para dar un sorbo a su copa.

–Por que estás tan seguro que tu… –Extrañado por la seguridad de Kisaragi, este le respondió al instante mostrando su mano derecha en la cual se veía una pequeña cortada.

–A penas terminó la reunión el Shogun me ordenó hacerme una prueba con una Carta Cazadora. Es obvio que recurrían a mi poder para la siguiente acción.

–Ya veo –La mirada de Jubei descendió a su bebida. La idea de que el poder de Kisaragi fuera solicitado no le agradó del todo, tal acción supone un movimiento contundente por parte de los líderes–. Supongo que sí, recurrirán a ti, amigo.

–¿Crees que Tomoe haya concretado su misión? –Sin tomar en cuenta la mirada seria de su escucha cambió a otro tema que tanto le importaba–. Crees que haya asesinado al Demonio Sombra.

–Tomoe es la mujer más poderosa de todas, conoce el combate y la guerra tanto o mas que nosotros, su experiencia es innegable. Fue arrojada al fuego de la guerra desde temprana edad, cuando apenas podía blandir un tanto debió encarar la muerte.

–No es lo mismo pelear con ashigarus o con samurái comunes… por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, se perfectamente el poder que el Demonio Sombra blande en combate, algo que dudo mucho Tomoe haya enfrentado antes. Un poder tan oscuro y perverso que fue capaz de asesinar a un Dios Samurái.

–No lo sé, solo puede asegurarte que el hombre que me rescató en aquel lugar cuando escapé de los ninjas no se parecía en nada al Demonio que todos conocimos, era un hombre completamente diferente, además ya no es un jovencito como aquella noche que acabó con el Dios Samurái, los años han comenzado a mermar su poder, nadie escapa al tiempo, ni un Demonio.

–Debe tener cuarenta años, eso creo. Se dice que pasada esa edad el poder de un samurái deja de crecer –La duda emanó en la mente del guerrero, era verdad, Hideo dejó la juventud hace bastante tiempo y lo único capaz de vencer a todo sobre la tierra es el tiempo.

–Además ella no estaba sola, no son tan fuertes, pero Tetsuo y Ren la acompañan, con una buena estrategia creo que son capaces de vencer al Demonio, y es muy probable que ya lo hayan logrado. Si fuera tu comenzaría a olvidarme de él, es muy probable que no lo vuelvas a ver nunca –Finalizó con un largo trago–. Comienzo a embriagarme, creo que hasta aquí…

Dos hombres, samuráis de rango considerable, llegaron a dicho lugar como era de esperarse reverencia a ambos campeones.

–¿Ocurre algo oficiales? –Preguntó Kazuki al reconocer que son de su clan.

–Disculpe la intromisión, señor Kisaragi, pero el Shogun solicita su presencia de inmediato en la gran torre. Advirtió que es urgente.

–Ya veo –Sonrió de lado–. Voy de inmediato. Jubei, como siempre, es un gusto conversar con un amigo como tú, y bueno, también escuchar ocasionalmente las sandeces de Kazuma. Nos vemos luego.

–Nos vemos –Se despidió Jubei viéndolo retirarse con ambos oficiales–. Hideo, ¿estarás muerto ya? Me cuesta mucho imaginarte vencido en el campo de batalla –Un largo suspiro siguió a sus palabras y ante la soledad y silencio que quedó solo miró a Kazuma aun dormido–. Te llevaré a tu casa antes que te roben algo o te acabes el sake de la bodega.

En el centro de mando, que debería estar en silencio debido a la hora, se suscitaba una reunión secreta flagrada por los verdaderos lideres de la Alianza Samurái, los tres ancianos como se les suele referir, Masamune, Shinzo y Samuru.

–Delegar esta misión al clan Shimazu fue un terrible error, como se los advertí, mi clan debió encargarse de esto, Jubei no habría dejado escapar a los ninjas con el Nibi –Decía con firmeza Masamune, seguido de un golpe en la mesa.

–Todos confiamos en la locura de Gadi Enoshima y la astucia de Ayako Sendo, pero la unión de ambos fue el verdadero problema de la incursión. Hemos perdido nuestro primer objetivo –Agregó Shinzo bebiendo té, aunque calmado.

–Esto va más allá de una simple derrota –Intervino Samuro con una mirada seria, fija en el mapa del continente frente a él–. El Arte de la Victoria, exige una respuesta inmediata por nuestra parte. No solo perdimos al objetivo y una batalla, la humillación sufrida en ese lugar también puede haber mermado nuestra imagen ante los ninjas, el miedo que imponemos comenzará a menguar si no respondemos. Si el enemigo no te teme los ataques directos pueden iniciar en cualquier momento, ahora saben que pueden vencernos.

–¿Y no es así? –Preguntó Shinzo mirando de reojo al Shogun.

–¡Claro que no! –Alegó ofendido Masamune–. Somos samuráis, guerreros superiores: Mas fuertes, más resistentes, más poderosos.

–Una montaña es mas fuete y resistente que un humano, y aun así podemos derruirla –Dijo el Shogun–. Somos guerreros superiores, eso es innegable, aun así, estamos en desventaja total ante los ninjas, tiene superioridad numérica, de territorio, táctica y desconocemos su forma de actuar en una guerra frontal. Si, en definitiva, pueden vencernos. Es imperativo que el miedo ante nuestra fuerza crezca, así como afianzar nuestra posición, estar aun lado de la costa nos acorrala, requerimos un lugar mas grande, mejor abastecido, que sea defendible y desde el cual ejercer una presión territorial notable, no una simple base militar improvisada.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Samuro, y tu forma tan relajada de hablar me hace pensar que ya tienes un plan –Dijo Shinzo sonriendo.

–Así es –Sacó un tanto de sus ropajes y lo dejó caer sobre un punto especifico del mapa–. Otogakure, la Aldea del Sonido. Tengo entendido que es una especie de ciudad, si es que se le puede considerar así, donde se entrenan los ninjas del País de los Campos de Arroz, los ninjas del sonido.

–Que nombres más ridículos –Musitó Masamune.

–Ofrece un lugar formidable por su ubicación, además que puede ser defendido y abastecido por las aldeas cercanas, y no podemos olvidar la cantidad de información que podremos sacar de allí. Estoy completamente seguro que capturar esta ciudad afianzará nuestro dominio sobre la región, así como acrecentar el temor de otras facciones ninjas.

–Un castillo a la vez, Masamune, eso decía mi padre durante la guerra –Sonrió el daimyo Date–. ¿Ya tenemos el dónde? Ahora falte el "¿Como?" y "¿Quién o quiénes?"

–Debemos demostrar el poder y la destrucción que los samuráis somos capaces de ejercer, así que solo enviaré a una persona a encargase de esta misión. Esta patética aldea conocerá en persona la devastación que un Dios Samurái puede sembrar sobre la tierra –Dijo el Shogun sirviéndose una taza de té–. Y debe ser cuanto antes.

–¿Un dios samurái? Interesante propuesta, Samuro. Pero me temo que ya no hay Dioses Samuráis entre nuestras filas. Bueno, somos tres, pero ya estamos muy oxidados no somos ni la sombra de lo que fuimos.

–Claramente no se refiere a nosotros, Masamune –Suspiró Shinzo.

–Hay un Dios Samurái en nuestras filas, y es de mi clan…

–¿Kisaragi? Por favor él no es un Dios Samurái, es demasiado joven para tener tal poder, incluso nosotros no alcanzamos dicho poder si no después de los treinta y cinco años.

–Te recuerdo que el Demonio Sombra se ganó ese titulo siendo joven aun, tenia unos treinta años cuando alcanzó el poder necesario, aunque claro, nunca se le reconoció como tal, nunca quiso el título. Y luego Samuro, él es el Dios Samurái más joven de la historia, aunque sabemos el origen de su poder –Objetó Shinzo mirando de reojo al Shogun.

–Pero Hideo es un demonio, está contaminado por la maldad, oscuridad y demencia, es diferente. Y Samuro –Miró al Shogun, quien solo sonrió soberbio–. Él es un caso diferente. El punto es que Kisaragi no puede ser tan poderoso aún.

–¿Estás seguro, Masamune? –Retó el Shogun. De entre sus ropas sacó una tarjeta y la arrojó a la mesa frente a ambos daimyos.

–Impresionante –Fue lo primero que dijo Shinzo alzando las cejas–. Tan joven y tan poderoso.

–Mierda, si, es impresionante tu alumno –Reveló Masamune–… El Demonio Sombra también fue tu alumno, ¿no? Es mucha coincidencia que dos samuráis de vuelvan dioses desde tan jóvenes teniendo el mismo maestro. ¿Usaste el ritual con ambos?

–No, solo lo hice con Hideo, Kisaragi debe todo su poder a su estricto entrenamiento y deseo de superación. Aun no quiero contaminar a Kisaragi con el ritual, lo haré cuando no pueda ser mas fuerte que yo, solo entonces no me preocupará que se vuelva un Demonio también.

–Buedo, está bien Kisaragi entra ligeramente en el rango de Dios Samurái, tiene unos colosales 20,000 puntos de poder…

–¿Ligeramente?, es un dios en toda regla amigo mío, y será el arma perfecta para conquistar esta aldea y aterrorizar a los ninjas. Confió plenamente en él.

En eso tocaron a las puertas de la sala de reunión, el Shogun ordenó que pasaran, era Kisaragi junto a los dos oficiales quienes se retiraron poco después.

–Buenas noches, mis lores –Reverencio a Masamune y Shinzo. Se acercó a su Daimyo, Shogun y maestro, se arrodilló con sumo respeto frente a él–. ¿Solicitó mi presencia, mi Shogun?

–Así es, mi estimado alumno y campeón –La sonrisa del Shogun se torno perversa como solo él puede serlo, la sonrisa de un auténtico monstruo–. ¿Quieres ser nombrado Dios Samurái oficialmente?

–M-mi Shogun… ¡no hay nada que anhele más!… claro, eso y, y servirle a usted –Respondió Kisaragi atónito ante tal propuesta–. Ordene, ¡ordene lo que desea y yo lo haré realidad!

–Tendrá el poder de un Dios Samurái, pero frente a Samuro es más un cachorrito agitando la cola ante le hueso de su amo –Susurró Masamune a Shinzo, sacándole una risilla al Daimyo Tokugawa.

–Hay ashigarus, samuráis, Campeones, Daimyos, el Shogun, y luego está el maldito Samuro Ashikaga, el **Rey Shinigami** –Respondió en susurro Shinzo a Masamune–. Esto lo dijo mi padre el día que nos aliamos con los Ashikaga hace.

–Así me gusta, Kazuki. Tu misión es la siguiente.

Una sombra se hizo presente sobre Samuro, el ambiente de volvió pesado ante la presencia de un ser de inmenso poder y oscuridad. La silueta mostraba a un gran Shinigami detrás de Samuro, no un simple Shinigami, el Rey Shinigami.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	42. Capítulo 42: Encuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 42: Encuentros inesperados**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **10 de marzo. Pais de los Campos de Arroz.**

El mundo no deja de moverse, y el destino no puede evitar inmiscuirse de forma misteriosa en los sucesos que día a día acontecen. Hoy nos toca situarnos en una pequeña aldea del País de los Campos de Arroz. No es nada del otro mundo un simple asentamiento que carece de valor estratégico si lo vemos desde un punto de vista militar u relevancia si lo vemos desde un punto de vista económico. Sin embargo, no es la guerra lo que nos trae hasta aquí, sino la presencia de cierto grupo de ninjas bajo las órdenes de un infame y temido criminal, si, el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha, conformado por Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo y los hermanos asesinos, Tamui y Zana, quienes bajo las órdenes del mismo Orochimaru llevan la misión de encontrar a un equipo de samuráis que lleva días asesinando ninjas del sonido, desconocen cual es el objetivo de dicho equipo.

La noche anterior el equipo del joven Uchiha llegó a este asentamiento buscando un lugar cálido para pernoctar, los indicios de su investigación apuntan a que los samuráis fueron vistos por última vez en las aldeas cercanas a esta, el problema es que entre las aldeas hay enormes extensiones de bosques, ríos y acantilados volviendo a los invasores difíciles de rastrear. Además, tenemos que agregar que nadie los conoce, excepto Tamui y Zana, pues todos los demás que les han enfrentado han muerto, y los hermanos solo conocen a Miyuki y Kido, no a los otros dos miembros de dicho grupo. El lugar de descanso de Sasuke y su equipo es una pequeña casa propiedad de su maestro, nada ostentoso pero un buen lugar para descansar o esconderse.

–¡Quieres por favor quitar tu apestosa ropa de la cama! –Gritaba fúrica una chica pelirroja a cierto peliblanco quien retozaba en su cama, a pesar de ser medio día.

–¿Quieres callarte? Trato de dormir, loca –Respondió con pesadez Suigetsu a Karin volviendo a cubrirse con la manta.

–¡Maldito vago! Se suponía que debíamos seguir buscando a los samuráis hoy y no podemos salir porque este imbécil sigue durmiendo –Se quejó la chica reacomodando sus anteojos. Volvió la mirada al otro miembro del equipo que allí se encontraba, Jugo–. ¿No vas a hacer nada?

–¿Qué cosa quieres que haga? No veo porque debemos apresurarnos, Tamui y Zana se fueron a buscar información, cuando encuentren algo seguro volverán y podremos ponernos en marcha, también Sasuke salió, aunque él no dijo a donde –Opino sentado en el sofá de la habitación leyendo un libro.

–Eso dijeron ayer y regresaron ebrios, ¡los dos! –Al parecer no hay mucho empeño entre los miembros del equipo para cumplir su misión–. No me sorprende de ese calvo estúpido, pero esa zorra es una verdadera molestia, contoneando el culo de aquí a allá, estúpida –Eso último se lo dijo así misma.

–¿Zorra? –Intervino Suigetsu mirando a su compañera con una enorme sonrisa–. En verdad estás celosa, ¿no?

–¿De qué diablos hablas? –Objetó ella arqueando la ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

–No te hagas, cuatro ojos, te enoja que esté más buena que tú y que se la pase insinuándosele a Sasuke en todo momento.

–Hay que admitir que Zana tiene un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado y atractivo a la vista –Agregó Jugo con tranquilidad.

–¿A ti quien te pregunto? Idiota –Bufó ella, fulminando al peli naranja con la mirada.

–Así es, mi estimado Jugo. Por eso te enoja porque con tu apariencia no puedes hacer que Sasuke se fije en ti. Además, anoche que llegó ebria Zana se metió en a la habitación de Sasuke y quien sabe que hicieron toda la noche –El chico de la gran espada disfrutaba molestando a Karin.

–¡Eso es mentira! Sasuke la habría sacado a patadas de hacer algo así –Se negó, mostrando enojo y preocupación.

–Tú ya estabas dormida, no te diste cuenta.

–Afirmo lo que dice Suigetsu. Zana salió de su habitación a la media noche para ir a la de Sasuke –Intervino otra vez Jugo–. Suigetsu, Tamui y yo estábamos jugando cartas cuando la vimos pasar por el pasillo y entrar en la habitación de Sasuke… ¿Cómo es que Tamui nos ganó 100 monedas si estaba también ebrio? Que habilidad. En fin, luego ella…

–Seguro cogieron como conejos toda la puta noche y…–Suigetsu insistió en su incordio a su compañera, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando escuchó un portazo en la habitación–. Joder, que delicada.

–¿Por qué te gusta molestarla, Suigetsu? –Cuestiono Jugo.

–Por qué no tengo nada mejor que hacer, además ahora que se fue puedo seguir durmiendo –Despreocupado del sentir de ella se reacomodó en la cama buscando volver a su letargo.

–Pero debiste decirle que después de eso Sasuke la corrió de su habitación, ellos no hicieron nada de lo que dijiste.

–Qué importa. Ahora cállate y termina tu libro.

Suigetsu es un imbécil y patán, uno muy grande, quien desconoce el efecto que sus mentiras tienen en Karin, una joven ninja compleja y difícil de entender en ocasiones debido a su difícil vida. No quiso seguir escuchando las palabras del peliblanco así que salió de la residencia para caminar por las calles. Su mirada reflejaba duda, enojo y quizás tristeza. No quería creer todo lo que él dijo, pero Jugo no suele mentir y confirmo lo que pasó, aun así, pensaba que Sasuke no era esa clase de hombre que se acuesta con cualquiera mujer sin más.

–No, él no haría eso, menos con una mujer tan vulgar como Zana –Pasó frente a unas tiendas de ropa donde los ventanales reflejaban a los transeúntes, allí ella se fijó en su propio reflejo, apreciándose a sí misma y pensando que tenía Zana que ella no, que tenía ella que podía desagradar a Sasuke y es que su obsesión con el Uchiha llegaba hasta este punto.

Se quedó allí de pie un rato mirándose, detallando hasta el más mínimo punto de su cuerpo y rostro, pensando que podía cambiar o si tenía que hacerlo. Una voz la interrumpió de la nada sacándola de su pensar.

–Disculpe –Llamó un hombre, joven por su voz.

Karin dirigió sus ojos carmesís hacia este chico. Destaca por su baja estatura, más bajo que Karin a pesar que tienen la misma edad, cabello cenizo encrespado, aunque corto, sus ojos son de un color marrón, normalmente trata de parecer serio, pero ante la mirada de una chica se muestra tímido. Sin dudas era guapo el joven, y aunque delgado se puede vislumbrar duro de complexión.

–¿Que? –Respondió ella de forma tajante.

–S-sí, no quería molestarla –La respuesta apuntó a que la molestó–. ¿Sabe si aquí hay alguna librería o algo así?

–¿Librería? Dudo que estos campesinos les interesen leer libros –Se cruzó de brazos mirando al populacho que por allí deambulaba. Luego volvió la mirada al chico deduciendo que no era de aquí además de su desconocimiento del lugar vestía un kimono bastante holgado y con colores llamativos, un atavió muy atípico en un pueblo tan humilde–. Tu no debes de ser de por aquí, se nota a leguas. ¿De dónde vienes, niño?

–¿Yo? Bueno… vengo de lejos, si, muy lejos –Respondió nervioso ante tal cuestionamiento–. Y-y no soy un niño, tengo 18 años –Musitó al final, eso suele ofenderlo y es que su baja estatura y apariencia jovial lo hace parecer más joven de lo que es.

–Como sea, creo que vi a un mercader de libros en la plaza, dudo que esté vendiendo mucho así que sería mejor que te des prisa si quieres alcanzarlo –Sugirió despreocupada de la procedencia de él.

–Muchas gracias –Respondió con una leve reverencia–. ¿Usted es de aquí?

–No, estoy de viaje. Y no me llames de usted, también tengo 18 años, no soy una señora.

–Entiendo, supongo que conoce la zona por lo menos.

–Si, si la conozco –Suspiro empezando a molestarse por esta inoportuna verborrea–. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Cómo llego a la Aldea del Sonido? Verá, mi familia tiene negocios allí así que debo llegar pronto y no tengo idea como hacerlo, puedo pagarte si así lo quieres –Una leve sonrisa agregaba confianza y amabilidad en sus palabras.

–No quiero tu dinero. Tomas ese camino –Señaló una carretera en la distancia–. Lo sigues hacia el norte y, cuando llegas a las montañas giras a la derecha, esa carretera te llevará por los bosques profundos hasta llegar a la aldea. ¿Algo más? –Fingió una sonrisa, pero la verdad es que estaba irritada.

–Si, ¿los caminos son seguros, hay ninjas protegiéndolos? Es que llevo mucha mercancía y no quiero que me roben en el camino –Insistió el chico.

–No, niño, no son seguros, hay bandidos en todos lados, pero si te mantienes en las carreteras si hay ninjas vigilándolas, debe haber un puesto de control por cada dos kilómetros o algo así. Y si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

–Muchas gracias, en serio –Hizo una reverencia–. Por cierto, me llamo Kido –Reveló el joven, por un instante saliéndose de su actuación de niño rico, y esto motivado por algo más–. ¿Y tú?

–Karin, si, ya me tengo que ir –El chico le extendió la mano para un saludo a lo que ella se negó y le dio la espalda para irse.

–Que pesado, ¿qué diablos hace un niño rico perdido en este lugar? Como se pierda en el bosque los bandidos lo van a destripar vivo –Se dijo así misma mirándolo por sobre el hombro mientras se alejaba–. Aunque es algo lindo

–Perfecto –Dijo Kido sonriendo–. Le dije a la señorita Reiko que no era necesario usar la violencia para obtener información, a veces el engaño es mucho mejor –Sonrió detallando a la pelirroja hasta que se alejó y dobló en una esquina, las mejillas del chico lo delataron en este momento–. Vaya, si es que es linda, y esas gafas le sienta geniales. No hay chicas samuráis como ella.

Sin más que decir se regresó con la información obtenida. Kido no era el único samurái que había llegado al poblado, todo el equipo de Reiko estaba en el lugar buscando información y aprovechando para descansar en la posada del lugar.

La jovial Miyuki, la mejor amiga de Reiko, recién salía de ducharse así que estaba envuelta en una toalla con su cabello cobrizo corto mojado, su piel blanca deja caer lentamente algunas gotas a lo largo de su torneada figura que, lamentablemente para los ojos curiosos, es cubierta por la toalla. Caminó por su habitación hacia la cama en busca de la ropa que usaría, y es que esta señorita es muy exigente y específica a la hora de vestir. Buscó su equipaje que estaba a un lado de la cama y se inclinó, error. Solo escuchó la puerta y luego...

–¿Reiko?... –Un agudo dolor la invadió en una zona muy íntima, saltó cayendo al suelo chillando de forma aguda y llevándose las manos al trasero–. ¡Deja de hacer eso, carajo! –Exclamó adolorida y con los ojos humedecidos.

– **Técnica secreta samurái: Ataque de los dedos del dragón** –La malvada y traviesa Reiko se hecho en la cama carcajeándose a mas no poder–. S-siempre caes, Miyuki, siempre.

–Loca –Se quejó levantándose molesta y sonrojada–. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces lo has hecho, estúpida pervertida, deja mi trasero en paz.

–¿Que? ¿A caso por fin tiene dueño? –Alegó burlándose de la soltería de su compañera, misma que ha perdurado desde siempre y suele molestar a Miyuki.

–¡No! Y no te importa –Se cruzó de brazos ofendida–. No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Solo cuando estás aburrida te pones así creativa.

–Estaba jodiendo al pequeño Kido, pero se fue, a él también le gusta que le haga esta técnica, aunque no se sonroja como tú –El aburrimiento es la madre de la creatividad según dicen.

–¡A nadie le gusta eso, Reiko! Y no me sonrojo por placer, pervertida. ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más o entrenar al bosque? –Pasó de ella y tomó su ropa para cambiarse.

–Eso quisiera. Quería ir recolectar información sobre ninjas, pero el señor Sato me dijo que era mejor mantener un perfil bajo así que envió al enano a buscar la información de forma "no violenta" –Alegó bufando aburrida y molesta–. Ya estoy aburrida, quiero ir a pelear otra vez, creo que ya descansamos lo suficiente.

–Recién llegamos por la mañana, no hemos descansado nada –Respondió la Miyuki detrás de un biombo donde se vestiría en relativa intimidad–. Además, por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el señor Sato, un par de días de descanso nos vendrán de maravilla para seguir jodiendo a los ninjas de esta patética región.

–¿No me digas que no quieres ir a patear culos ninjas de inmediato? –Cuestionó Reiko arqueando la ceja y girando sobre la cama.

–Claro que quiero, pero solo hemos aplastado a puros insectos, no nos hemos topado con ninjas que valgan la pena, eso también es aburrido.

–Lo que sea. Este patético pueblo de porquería no tiene nada para divertirse, solo nos queda esperar a que el señor Sato diga que podemos continuar o ver el césped crecer –Suspiró mirando al techo.

Miyuki salió vestida de civil, ropas ligeras que acentuaban su delgada figura y la hacían lucir toda la belleza que en ella rebosa. Reiko se extrañó de verla así y no con un kimono de descanso como suelen estar cuando no combaten.

–¿Va a algún lado, Miyuki?

–Pues claro, no me voy a quedar todo el día tirada en la cama. Voy a comer algo y a beber un poco, vi un bar cuando llegamos al pueblo, quizás tengan alguna bebida decente.

–¡Genial! Iré contigo, yo también tengo ganas de un buen trago o de la mierda que la gente de aquí beba…

–Me temo que no se podrá, señorita Reiko. Usted y yo debemos planear nuestra ruta de búsqueda y analizar nuestras pistas -Intervino el respetable y maduro Sato. Quien llevaba consigo un libro de apuntes y un mapa–. Aprovecharemos estos momentos de descanso para planear nuestros movimientos, no hay que olvidar que entre toda nuestra incursión el objetivo es encontrar a ese sujeto llamado Orochimaru y a los ninjas que atacaron a Kido y a Miyuki, deambular sin mas matando a todo ninja no tiene mucho sentido.

–¿En serio? ¡Que aburrido! –Se quejó levantándose desganada–. ¿Podemos hacerlo después?

–Mientras pronto tengamos nuestra ruta pronto seguiremos avanzando, señorita – Aseguró con su apacibilidad, típica de un hombre sabio e inteligente

–…Vale, como sea, vamos a garabatear otro mapa –Musitó cruzándose de brazos. Miyuki se acercó y le propinó una fuerte nalgada que resonó en la habitación sacándole un chillido a su amiga–. ¡Estúpida, duele!

–Nos vemos luego, Reiko, igual y te traigo un bocadillo –Sin más se fue riendo del lugar.

–Ustedes los jóvenes tienen extrañas formas de mostrar afecto –Comentó Sato arqueando la ceja ante tan sonora cachetada.

El lugar al que se dirigió nuestra chica era un pequeño bar donde los campesinos suelen tomarse un descanso entre bebidas y comidas. Para ese momento casi no había mesas libres y la barra estaba totalmente llena así que tenía que buscar un buen lugar para sentarse y escapar de las lascivas miradas de los hombres. La mayoría carentes de educación, pues la miraban de forma picara haciendo halagos e incluso invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

–Patéticos, aunque estoy seguro que nunca han visto a una mujer como yo –Se dijo a sí misma la samurái mirándolos con desprecio, y sonriendo soberbia

Entre todos los hombres que había allí solo uno destacaba, pues el más solitario de todos sentado en la última mesa junto a la ventana, se trata un pelinegro de tez blanca y rostro apático que miraba la ventana mientras degustaba unos bocadillos y un poco de té, era joven y él único que no la miraba, eso llamó la atención de nuestra chica y la espada que llevaba en la espalda solo aumentó más su curiosidad, su ropa desentonaba con los demás comensales, sin dudas era un ninja, tenía que serlo. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en los rosados labios de Miyuki.

–Disculpa –Llamó de forma Cortez.

–Si –Los ojos oscuros y cabello del mismo color, se trata de Sasuke Uchiha, un ninja de poder considerable y quien curiosamente está en búsqueda de Miyuki sin saberlo.

–Puedo sentarme aquí, todas las demás mesas están llenas de vejestorios y maleducados.

–…Supongo –Arqueo la ceja mirándola a detalle. La apariencia de esta chica, su vestimenta y forma de hablar desafina por completo con los habitantes del pueblo. Eso no lo pasó por alto Sasuke.

–Mesero –Llamó Miyuki al hombre que repartía bebidas entre las mesas. De reojo miró al chico otra vez, carajo, sí que es apuesto, pensó y esa mirada tan carente de emociones solo destaca más su apariencia ruda, y no hablar de la espada que lleva en la espalda–. Gracias por la cortesía. Me gustaría invitarte una copa.

–No tomo –Fue la respuesta del pelinegro de forma tajante–. No eres de aquí, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –Se extrañó por tal perspicacia.

–No pareces una chica humilde, además que eres demasiado linda para una aldea como esta –Quizás un cumplido… no, solo fue una aseveración no intentaba ser amable siquiera. Pero cuando deduces algo cada detalle es importante.

–¿Linda? –Repitió sorprendida, sonrió de lado, malinterpretando lo que él dijo–. Si, lo soy, gracias por notarlo.

–¿Agradeces una afirmación? Qué raro.

–Tu tampoco pareces un campesino sucio, como todos aquí, dime de dónde vienes ¿seguro eres un ninja o algo así?

–No es algo que te interesé –Negó mirándola con severidad–. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? Tu forma de vestir no es ni siquiera de este país.

–Tranquilo, no quería molestarte solo quiero romper el hielo. Es verdad no soy de aquí, vengo de muy lejos, me llamo Miyuki Hitoyo, ¿y tú?

–Sasuke Uchiha –Pensó que con la mención de su apellido ella se intimidaría, no hubo tal resultado. Y es que nunca lo había escuchado.

–Sasuke, es un bonito nombre y suena rudo, es sin dudas el nombre de un guerrero, no me imagino a un campesino o un carpintero llamándose así, ¿me equivoco?

–Eres una persona muy extraña –Le parecía extraña esta reunión tan fortuita y la actitud de ella, quizás quería información, quizás lo buscaba a él o quizás simplemente era una chica que se fijó en él, muchas posibilidades–. ¿Estás sola?

–Y pensé que yo iba rápido –Rio de forma coqueta–. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

–A que de la nada una chica atractiva vino a mi mesa y entabló conversación conmigo haciendo preguntas personales –Explicó él–. No me fio de nadie ni de nada, menos en estos tiempos cuando hay un grupo de samuráis sueltos.

–Si, escuché de eso, han asesinado a muchos ninjas en los caminos de esta región, por eso no he querido salir de este pueblo, no quisiera topármelos –Se tornó temerosa y con una muy buena actuación–. Por eso quiero buscar a un grupo de ninjas que me ayuden a llegar a casa y acepten escoltarme por un buen precio.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, analizó a detalle cada parte de la expresión de la chica y ni siquiera él fue capaz de encontrar la mentira oculta tras esa actuación.

–Entiendo, sí, soy un ninja, pero no tengo tiempo para una misión de escolta, estoy tras los pasos de esos samuráis –Reveló por fin y esperando que la chica se fuera al negarse. No notó que había bajado la guardia y soltó información

–¿En serio? –Dijo sorprendida–. Qué pena –Dijo fingiendo decepción. Aunque por dentro sonreía y solo pensaba "Te tengo, idiota. Ahora voy sacarte todo"–. Quizás se te invito algo de comer puedas cambiar de parecer.

El pueblo estaba en una terrible encrucijada, ambos grupos se habían encontrado, poco tardarán en saberlo y estallar un conflicto. La diferencia a un acontecimiento similar en otro país hace algunos días es que aquí ambos grupos están compuestos por personas perversas que no se tentarán el corazón en hacer del pueblo ruinas. El incauto Kido había ido a la plaza del pueblo a comprar unos libros, desconocía que alguien ya lo seguía con discreción.

Oculto detrás de unas cajas y en medio de un callejón se hallaba el mismo Maestro de la Roca Asesina, Tamui. Su calva y mirada perversa, de ojos negros con iris rojos, alto atemorizante por sí solo, además de indumentaria muy ligera, solo un pantalón holgado, sin camisa y sin zapatos, ya lo hacían conocido. Y él recordaba perfectamente al par de samuráis con quienes se topó tiempo atrás.

–¿Qué carajos haces aquí? Llevo como media hora buscándote, idiota –Era su hermana, la sensual y malvada Maestra del Rio Asesino, Zana.

–No vas a creer lo que me encontré –Le dijo él con la mirada fija en la gente de los puestos, sobre el chico.

–¿Que? Espero que no sea una de tus…–Los ojos negros y rojos de la mujer también enfocaron al joven y desprevenido samurái–. No puede ser. Es ese maldito mocoso –Gruñó apretando los puños, recordando las heridas que logró causarle.

–Hermana, ¿estás lista para tu venganza? –Una sonrisa de lado a lado se dibujó en la faz de ambos asesinos, una sonrisa que vaticina violencia y dolor.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	43. Capítulo 43: Asesinos y Cazadores pt 1

**Capítulo 43: Asesinos y Cazadores pt 1**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **10 de marzo. País de los Campos de Arroz.**

El joven aprendiz de samurái Kido deambulaba apacible por el mercado de aquel pequeño pueblo, el cual es de tamaño considerable y situado en la plaza central, con edificios de madera y roca a los lados excepto por uno donde se encuentra un gran y grueso muro, posiblemente delimitando una propiedad importante. El joven se halla maravillado y curioso por la variedad de libros que un mercader le muestra, entre pergaminos y otros medios escritos de información. No pensaba que alguien pudiera atacarlo y por ello no tenía su espada a la mano debido a que quería pasar desapercibido entre el populacho, no obstante, su arma y armadura estaban ocultos en un pergamino que lleva dentro de sus ropajes.

Dos figuras lo rondaban desde la distancia, un hombre y una mujer, un par de hermanos conocidos como eficaces ninjas asesinos. Zana había luchado antes con el joven Kido llevándose de recuerdo heridas que aún no sanaban por completo así que esta es su oportunidad de vengarse.

–Vamos a por ese hijo de puta –Dijo el corpulento calvo Tamui.

–Espera –Objetó ella deteniéndolo–. Debemos ser discretos, puede que sus compañeros estén cerca.

–¿Y?

–Que tenemos una oportunidad muy fácil para acabar con este niño. Lo destrozamos y cuando esté vencido averiguamos donde están sus compañeros, así los atacamos por sorpresa a todos.

–Vale, ya entendí, seamos discretos y rápidos entonces –Ambos enaltecieron sonrisas llenas de perversidad.

Se mesclaron entre las personas que concurrían el mercado, la cual era una cantidad considerable en un espacio un poco reducido por los puestos colocados en filas. Se acercaron lentamente buscando permanecer a espaldas del joven samurái en todo momento.

–Es raro toparse con un joven con tanto interés por los libros, usted no es de aquí, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el anciano mercader con amabilidad.

–Así es, vengo de muy lejos y no he podido traer libros conmigo así que me gustaría comprar algunos de estos, se ven muy interesantes y de gran calidad –Respondió el chico con igual amabilidad.

Una figura se paró a sus espaldas, Kido logró presentir algo y mirar rápidamente. Un poderoso puño de roca se abalanzó sobre él de forma vertical, reaccionó arrojándose desesperadamente a un lado y rodando ágilmente. El ataque de roca destrozó el suelo y desarmó el puesto de libros.

–¡Carajo! –Exclamó Tamui riendo–. He fallado.

–Tu, te recuerdo eras uno de esos ninjas con los que peleamos –El joven se levantó tan rápido como pudo, pero un ataque ardiente como látigo lo atacó por la espalda arrodillándolo.

–¡¿Y te acuerdas de mí, enano?! –Vociferó Zana sonriendo. Estaba detrás de Kido manipulando el agua a manera de látigo desde su mano.

–No puede ser, la mujer que controla el agua –Musitó adolorido por ese latigazo que marcó su espalda y cortó sus ropas. Un nuevo sonido llamó su atención así que volvió la mirada hacia Tamui.

El sujeto saltó por el aire buscando caer en picada sobre él con su puño de roca como arma principal. Kido rodó por el suelo, pero Zana intervino. Usando el agua como tentáculo tomó la pierna del chico y lo arrojó violentamente contra un puesto haciéndolo añicos. Los civiles no tardaron en correr despavoridos ante el combate de esos ninjas, los gritos de auxilio y de advertencia se propagaron por las calles en poco tiempo.

–¿A caso ya está muerto? –Cuestionó Zana acercándose.

–No lo creo, espero que no, apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme –Afirmó riendo el calvo asesino.

Una pequeña explosión se escuchó y una nube de humo cubrió el puesto destruido y a Kido con él. Ambos ninjas borraron sus sonrisas y se colocaron en guardia.

– **Jutsu Cañón de Agua –** De la boca de la asesina se disparó una potente bala de agua que arrojó los restos del puesto por todos lados, pero una figura saltó en el aire antes de eso.

– **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Tormenta de Sabita –** El chico arrojó un corte desde su espada el cual liberó una nube de arena que se precipitó sobre los hermanos. Ahora portaba su armadura samurái, ligera debido a su estilo de combate y complexión.

–¡Cuidado! –Gritó Zana reconociendo esa técnica, una similar le dejó heridas muy dolorosas en el combate anterior–. **Jutsu Cúpula de Agua**.

Con un domo de agua logró anular la arena de Sabita. Kido regresó al suelo y hecho a correr a toda velocidad.

–No tengo oportunidad contra estos dos, debo avisar a mi maestro y la señorita Reiko –Un buen samurái sabe cuándo luchar y cuando huir, y este es momento de hacer lo segundo.

–¡Que no escape, Tamui! –Ordenó Zana corriendo detrás de él.

–Nadie se me escapa. **Jutsu Movimiento de Topo** –El Maestro de la Roca Asesina, habido en técnicas de tipo tierra se metió bajo el suelo, el cual se volvió arena al contacto con él, y comenzó a moverse por debajo a mayor velocidad.

La Maestra del Rio Asesino no se quedó atrás, saltó sobre los techos de las construcciones para seguirlo y desde allí hostigarlo con shurikens. Kido debía mirarla y detenerse entre momentos para bloquear los proyectiles con su espada.

El joven giró para bloquear otra ronda de shurikens, lo logró, pero en ese momento Tamui emergió de la tierra detrás de él propinando un puñetazo de roca sobre la cara del chico, fue muy contundente haciéndolo retroceder aturdido, el ninja avanzó ahora conectando un puñetazo en su abdomen, Kido se paraliza por el dolor llevándose la mano al abdomen, pero sin soltar su preciada arma, Tamui finaliza con un cabezazo directo al rostro.

–Vamos, vamos niño pelea con más ímpetu –Retaba el calvo de ojos negros.

Kido estaba ahora en el suelo adolorido y con la sangre escapando por sus labios tras ese cabezazo, aun así, se levantó y atacó con su espada, las estocadas fueron bloqueadas una a una por la roca que cubría los brazos del calvo, el asesino solo reía ante los pobres y lentos embates del chico. Esquiva un corte y luego propina un rodillazo en el abdomen de Kido, pero el chico se aferró a la pierna de su agresor a pesar del dolor, lo empujó y se llevó la espada a la boca.

–¡ **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Beso de Sabita**! –Estando tan cerca del ninja logró cubrirle la cara con esa arena que emana de su espada.

–¡No puede ser! –Tamui entendió la situación en la que estaba, el ardor no se hizo esperar, sus ojos también fueron cubiertos por esa arena–. ¡Zana! –Gritó.

–¡Hermano! –Dejando de lado a Kido, quien aprovechó eso para correr en sentido opuesto, arrojó un torrente de agua potente desde su boca impactando en Tamui. Lo derribó, pero lo salvó del castigo de esa arena tan peligrosa. Volvió su mirada al chico que escapaba–. ¡No, no te irás hijo de puta!

Creando dos clones de agua persiguió a Kido. El chico ya no podía correr tan rápido debido al dolor en su abdomen así que Zana y sus clones no tardaron en alcanzarlo y rodearlo. Tres cañones de agua fueron disparos sobre el dolido chico que no podía esquivarlos, pero si bloquearlos.

–¡ **Estilo de Aire, Tornado Defensivo**! –Clavó la espada en el suelo generando rápidamente un tornado a su alrededor, estos lograron desviar y deshacer las bolas de agua en el último momento.

–Hijo de perra, aun puede pelear –Gruñó Zana. Su mirada se desvió hacia su hermano que recién regresaba al ataque.

El tornado se deshizo dejando al chico vulnerable, el grito de Tamui lo hizo volver su mirada hacia él. Una enorme roca perfectamente esférica se precipitaba hacia él a gran velocidad.

– **Jutsu Proyectil Pétreo –** Invocó el asesino.

– **Estilo de Aire, Aire comprimido –** Disparó, pero al suelo, para propulsarse a sí mismo por el aire y evitar el proyectil.

–Astuto, pero inútil ante este ataque –Sonrió Tamui apretando el puño con el que había arrojado la roca. Esta acción hizo estallar la piedra disparando en todas direcciones decenas y decenas de guijarros, algunos esféricos y contundentes, otros irregulares y afilados.

Todas las construcciones cercanas fueron dañas por la metralla liberada por Tamui, incluso Zana debió cubrirse para evitar ser herida, Kido no lo logró, al estar en el aire quedó indefenso y se llevó una gran cantidad de daño, golpes y cortes que rompieron partes de su armadura. Cayó contra el suelo como un costal, llevándose un buen golpe. Tamui se acercó al chico que trataba de levantarse, le propinó una patada en las costillas que lo estampó contra un muro cercano arrancándole un grito de dolor. La armadura del chico perdió su color y se desmoronó de su cuerpo, cortes cubrían sus brazos y un par su rostro, así como moratones que se hacían presentes también sobre su piel.

–Ahora que ya estás más tranquilo, mocoso, nos dirás dónde están tus compañeros –Dijo Tamui colocando su pie sobre el pecho de Kido.

–Púdrete, calvo de mierda –Fue la respuesta del joven samurái, y la respuesta de Tamui fue darle un fuerte pisotón en el pecho.

–Que idiota, ¿Crees que no te sacaré la verdad a punta de golpes? –Lo tomó por el cuello levantándolo y poniéndolo contra el muro–. ¡Habla!

–Vete al diablo, un samurái nunca… –El látigo de agua se hizo presente golpeándole la cara, abriendo una larga herida en toda su mejilla derecha.

–Nos importa una mierda lo que un samurái no hace, dinos donde está tu puto equipo –Dijo la asesina acercándose también.

–N-no diré nada –Insistió el chico con la boca sangrante y la corte en la mejilla que también sangraba considerablemente.

–Tendré que pulverizar tu cara contra la roca –Tamui le propinó un puñetazo directo a la cara, golpeando la cabeza de Kido contra el muro por inercia, no hubo otra pregunta solo otro puñetazo de igual forma, y luego un tercero y un cuarto que fue mucho más potente.

La cara del chico estaba muy dañada, la nariz destrozada, las mejillas hinchadas junto al ojo derecho, así como la boca sangrando en abundancia, todo daba vueltas para Kido hasta que no pudo más perdió la conciencia. Vencido y mal herido, pero sin revelar nada. Tamui lo tiró al suelo como si fuera basura.

–Es una pena, pero no podemos sacar nada de este mocoso –Dijo Tamui a su hermana.

–Que importa, al menos se lo daremos a Orochimaru para que se divierta. Cúbrelo de roca y…

–¡Kido! –Gritó una voz masculina en la distancia.

Las miradas de los asesinos se fijaron entonces en dos figuras a armadas y pertrechadas, una fémina joven de largo cabello violeta, pues detesta usar el casco de la armadura, que porta sonriente una katana en su mano derecha. El otro es más atemorizante, un samurái arquero, esto por el carcaj en su espalda y el arco en su mano, él si porta el casco de la armadura y arroja sobre los hermanos una mirada fúrica al ver a su apreciado alumno inerte en el suelo.

–Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, parece que al final masacrar a este mocoso si sirvió para encontrar a sus compañeros –Afirmó Tamui chocando sus puños, listo para otra batalla.

–Falta una, la chica con la que peleaste la otra vez, no está aquí, quizás… –Comentó Zana preparándose también.

–¡ **Estilo de Arco, Gran Balista**! –Fue el samurái de elite quien inició el combate disparando una flecha que viajó a gran velocidad cargada de energía.

Tamui levantó un muro de roca, pero la flecha logró atravesarlo y desmoronarlo, fue Zana quien pateó a su hermano para sacarlo de la trayectoria de la flecha. Ambos se miraron entre sí, allí supieron que su rival no era para anda como el chico al que fácilmente humillaron. Sato saltó sobre el muro que estaba a la derecha de esa calle y avanzó corriendo para encarar a los ninjas. Reiko le seguiría, pero se detuvo en el último momento al percibir algo.

–Tontos, a mí no me pueden sorprender –Musitó para sí misma. Agitó su mano derecha sacando tres agujas, llamadas senbo, desde su mano pues estaban ocultas en la armadura del antebrazo. Las arrojó entonces hacia los edificios de la izquierda.

Las agujas se clavaron en el tejado, justo a los pies de tres personas que amenazaban con atacar a la samurái.

–Como diablos nos vio llegar –Cuestionó Karin saltando hacia atrás, pensando que le daría.

–Que importa, igual la vamos a capturar, además falló su ataque –Dijo Suigetsu llevando su enorme espada a su hombro–. Somos tres contra una, el otro samurái está distraído peleando con Tamui y Zana.

–También éramos tres contra uno cuando peleamos con aquel samurái que casi nos mata –Agregó Jugo mostrándose más serio, con la mirada fija en la chica samurái.

–¡Cállate!

–Sugiero que procedamos con cautela y sin juegos o burlas, no conocemos el poder de esta mujer…–Sugirió el de cabellos naranjas.

–¡Oigan! ¡Van a pelear o tengo que ir a por ustedes! –Llamó Reiko sonriendo.

–¿Dónde está Sasuke? Si él estuviera aquí acabaríamos con ella fácilmente –Dijo Karin.

–Deja de alabar a ese aburrido, nosotros podemos con una simple mujer…–Mas agujas volaron ahora hacia él, debió usar su espada para desviarlas. Logrando tomar una con la mano al final–. ¡Crees que con esto nos asustas, perra!

–Me encanta pelear contra idiotas, **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Descarga** –Apuntó con su espada a Suigetsu.

De la nada la aguja que él sostenía en la mano le dio una fuerte descarga eléctrica, haciéndolo gritar y soltarla al instante.

–¡Que cojones! –Exclamó el chico de la gran espada. Miró su mano viendo una quemadura en ella.

–Hay que alejarnos de esas agujas, parece que puede controlarlas a la distancia –Dijo Jugo.

–¡No me digas! –Alegó Suigetsu.

–Tendré que ir a por ellos –Reiko dio un gran salto para subir al tejado del edificio y encararlos a los tres, quienes retrocedieron unos pasos.

–Será mejor que busque a Sasuke para que… –Decía la pelirroja de lentes.

–Tú te quedas, nosotros podemos con esta mujer –Ordenó Suigetsu gruñendo.

–¿A quién le voy a patear el culo primero? –Reiko mostraba una confianza sin igual y señaló con su arma a Jugo–. Quizás a ti, eres muy feo y tu cara me da algo de grima –Luego señaló a Karin, quien si se intimidó–. Tal vez tú, se nota a leguas que eres una inútil…

Reaccionó bloqueando un ataque que Suigetsu arrojó con su espada, la samurái lo detuvo con su espada sin problemas.

–¿Qué tal si lo intentas conmigo? –Retó el de cabellos blancos haciendo presión con su arma sobre ella intentando someterla.

–Como quieras, aunque igual los mataré a los tres –Aseguró tranquila sosteniendo el arma de Suigetsu y su fuerza también–. ¿Esa arma tan grande es para compensar alguna carencia? Es muy común en los hombres.

Se movió a un lado escapando del arma de Suigetsu al desviarla y atacó por el costado ahora siendo él quien bloqueó el ataque de ella, el espadachín ninjas se sorprendería de lo contundente que puede ser esa mujer pues el embate lo hizo retroceder.

–Q-que fuerte –Masculló sorprendido.

Reiko atacó con más agresividad, siendo rápida y certera en cada ataque, el ninja apenas podía seguir los ataques para bloquearlos con su espada. Un corte horizontal es bloqueado por la espada de él quien logra desviarla y abrir su defensa por unos momentos, aprovecha eso para atacar con un corte horizontal, pero la chica es mucho más ágil y se agazapa escapando al corte mortal, ahora es él quien tiene la guardia abierta.

–Tonto –Sonríe presumida vaticinando su victoria. Sin embargo, se ve forzada a retroceder rápidamente.

Cuatro kunais fueron arrojados en su contra y casi logran acertar de no ser porque ella los vio llegar y lo evadió saltando hacia atrás, estos llevan consigo bombas de humo que estallaron cubriendo a Suigetsu. Los ojos de la samurái ahora se fijan en la autora de este ataque, Karin.

–Entonces iré a por ti, cuatro ojos –Amenazó corriendo ahora contra la pelirroja.

Karin trató de mantenerse firme, pero por dentro quería escapar, sacó dos kunais para usarlos como cuchillos y defenderse de Reiko, tembló y tragó saliva nerviosa al verla acercarse. La samurái fue interceptada por el puño monstruoso de Jugo, aunque lo bloqueó con su espada la alejó por la fuerza.

–Te enfrentarás a mí, mujer –Dijo Jugo comenzando a cambiar debido a su habilidad. Su brazo derecho se volvió mucho más grande y oscuro al igual que parte de su rostro

–Demonios, así eres todavía más feo, tengo que hacer algo para cambiar esa cara horrible cara –Se burló desviando el puño del ninja y atacando con codazo directo a su cara.

Jugo contuvo el dolor y logró conectarle un puñetazo que la echó para atrás. Suigetsu apareció entre la nube de humo arrojando balas de agua desde su boca. Reiko lo vio mirando sobre su hombro y saltó en el aire para evitarlas, los proyectiles acertaron en Jugo quien logró cubrirse con su brazo de monstruo en el último momento.

–¡¿Qué diablos haces, Suigetsu?! –Espetó molesto el chico del gran brazo.

–¡Cállate y atrápala! ¡Karin, no te quedes allí como estúpida, pelea también! –Gritó autoritario el espadachín.

La orgullosa samurái tomó distancia encarando a sus tres enemigos que se formaron frente a ella en posición de ataque, Karin a la izquierda, Suigetsu a la derecha y Jugo en el centro, convencida de que los destruiría enarbolaba una soberbia sonrisa. Llevó su espada al suelo arañando el tejado del edificio liberando centellas eléctricas.

–Me encanta pelear en aparente desventaja, es más humillante para mis enemigos cuando los destrozo –Se dijo así misma.

–¡Ataquen! –Ordenó Suigetsu, arrojando una bala de agua.

Karin arrojó más kunais, Jugo dio un gran salto al frente para acercársele y atacar con su enorme pucho. Todos los proyectiles viajaron en menos de un segundo, pero ella solo dio un salto y giró en el aire esquivándolos todos, cuando regresó al suelo Jugo estaba a un par de metros cerca de atacar.

– **Estilo de Rayo** , **Estocada Relámpago –** Dio una estocada frontal al aire, para luego liberar un feroz relámpago desde la punta de su katana.

El ninja vio su destino en ese ataque y lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrirse con su brazo de monstruo. El impacto lo arrojó violentamente hasta tirarlo del edificio y estrellarlo contra otro el cual atravesó quedando en su interior, luego el edificio se derrumbaría por tal impacto. Los otros dos ninjas vieron atónitos a su compañero quedar fuera de combate con un solo ataque, volvieron la mirada a la chica sonriente que sopló el humo de la punta de su espada.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? –Los retó–. ¿Así de inútiles son todos los ninjas?

–S-Suigetsu, será mejor que…–Titubeó la pelirroja asustada.

–Te haré pedazos, maldita perra –Maldijo el espadachín lanzándose al ataque.

A pocos metros de allí otro combate se llevaba a cabo. El arquero samurái Sato contra los hermanos asesinos. Corrió por el muro que había aun lado de la calle siendo acosado por las balas de agua y rocas que los asesinos le arrojaban. Salta en el aire y desde allí dispara dos flechas las cuales buscan por sí solas a sus objetivos. Ambos ninjas deben defenderse con sus respectivos elementos. Sato logra caer suavemente frente a Zana, ella ataca con una patada alta que es bloqueada por el ante brazo del arquero para luego ser él quien la patea en el pecho tirándola al suelo. Tamui entra al ruedo lanzando un puñetazo cubierto de roca, el arquero se agacha y se arroja al suelo rodando y quedando detrás del asesino disparando otra flecha en un parpadeo, Tamui no podría esquivarla, por suerte Zana usó su látigo de agua para desviarla.

Sato retrocede de un salto para tomar distancia antes que Tamui lo ataque, desde allí carga otra flecha y dispara.

– **Estilo de Arco, Acribillar –** En el aire la flecha que disparó se multiplicó hasta crear una andanada de decenas de flechas.

Tamui levantó otra muralla de piedra para evitar el ataque, todas las flechas de clavaron en la roca. Zana tomó la ofensiva saltando por encima del muro con dos clones a sus lados para atacar. Un error oportuno para el arquero quien posee una técnica apropiada. Zana se colocó justo entre el arquero y las flechas clavadas en el muro a sus espaldas.

– **Estilo de Arco, Segundo Disparo –** Con su mano controló las flechas que estaban en el muro, las cuales se dispararon una vez más en sentido contrario colocándose para acribillar a Zana por la espalda.

La mujer pudo ver sobre su hombro las flechas acercarse, reaccionó usando a sus clones como escudo, lo cual la salvó de la lluvia de flechas, aunque le dio la espalda al arquero. Sato se acercó a ella conectándole en la espalda una poderosa patada que la regresó golpeándola contra el muro de su hermano, destruyéndolo con su cuerpo. El arquero reaccionó saltando en alto, esto para evitar la captura de Tamui que se movió por debajo de la tierra tratando de atraparlo y enterrarlo.

–Yo también controlo la tierra, no me sorprenderás con ese elemento –Dijo disparando una flecha al agujero del que saldría el calvo asesino.

Regresó al suelo y volvió la mirada a la mujer que se levantaba tras el último ataque, usando el aire se propulsó hasta llegar a ella y golpearla sin piedad en la cara regresándola al suelo. Zana se giró arrojando un corte con su látigo, el arquero lo esquiva y golpea el suelo.

– **Estilo de tierra, Pistón**

Un pequeño pilar de roca emergió debajo de Zana levantándola y estrellándola contra el muro junto a la calle, el arquero la persigue para patearla con fuerza en el pecho, incrustándola en el muro. Carga una flecha y apunta a la cabeza de la asesina.

–¡Alto allí! –Gritó Tamui llamando la atención del arquero. Como un auténtico bandido carente de honor tomó al inconsciente Kido como rehén, con un kunais sobre su cuello–. Baja el arco o el chico se muere.

–Cobarde –Gruñó el arquero frunciendo el ceño, sin otra opción bajó su arco, pero no para rendirse. Disparó la flecha al suelo–. **Estilo de Tierra, Flecha Gemela de Piedra.**

Una segunda flecha emergió frente a Tamui, aunque estaba hecha de piedra era muy afilada y logró acertar en la mano del asesino con la que sostenía el kunais, atravesándola y obligándolo a soltar el arma. Cuando volvió su mirada sobre la asesina esta le atacó con un poderoso torrente de agua desde su boca que lo arrastró lejos de ella y lo derribó. Cuando se levantó Tamui apareció desde debajo de la tierra y por detrás de él atrapándolo con sus fuertes brazos.

–¡Estás acabado! –Amenazó el asesino usando toda su fuerza para que el arquero no se pudiera soltar. A pesar del dolor de su mano perforada que soltaba sangre por todos lados.

–No estaría tan seguro –Le miró sobre el hombro. Luego vio a Zana acercarse con dos látigos de agua los cuales arrojó a la cara de Sato.

– **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Hijo del Desierto**

Una técnica compleja y de alto nivel, pero demasiado efectiva para escapar o evitar ataques. Todo el cuerpo de Sato, su arma y armadura se convirtieron en arena en un instante, así se escapó de los brazos del asesino con la brisa que se lo llevó como polvo. Los látigos de agua impactaron entonces en la cara de Tamui, causando una herida profunda en su mejilla, y otra en su ojo derecho. Un grito de dolor se escapó de su boca y terminó en el suelo conteniendo el dolor con sus manos, la sangre que comenzó a escapar entre sus manos era preocupante.

–¡Hermano! –Dijo Zana asustada y corriendo hacia él–. ¡Tamui!

La arena se movió hasta llegar junto a Kido donde recobró su forma dando lugar otra vez al samurái arquero. Tomó a su pupilo en brazos y lo escondió fuera del campo de batalla entre algunos barriles y cajas de los pocos puestos que quedaron en pie.

–Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que acabe con estos malditos –Dijo con suavidad y enojo al ver a su maltrecho alumno–. Perdóname por no poder llegar antes, Kido.

Con su alumno fuera de peligro se dispuso a volver al campo de batalla y acabar con ese par, quienes seguían aun en su dolor, dolor de él y pena de ella por lastimarlo tan gravemente, aunque fue por accidente.

Mientras estos combates sucedían, al otro lado del pueblo los dos miembros restantes de ambos equipos, Miyuki y Sasuke, seguían en el salón de té conversando. Era raro que ambos entablaran una conversación tan duradera considerándose desconocidos.

–Yo vengo de un lugar al sur, el País del Fuego –Dijo Sasuke respondiendo a una pregunta mientras comía unos bocadillos que ella le ofreció. La conversación resultaba tan amena para él que incluso parecía menos serio.

–¿A sí? ¿Y es un lugar bonito? No he estado en ese país aún –Respondió la chica muy interesada en las respuestas de aquel joven que consideraba apuesto.

–No sabría decirlo, está todo cubierto por bosques, algunas montañas y uno que otro rio, supongo que sí, es agradable a la vista –Recuerdos de su vida como ninja de la hoja agobiaron su mente, pues no todo su pasado fue doloroso u oscuro, existieron tiempos de diversión y alegría en compañía de sus compañeros y maestro.

–De donde yo vengo no hay bosques, pero si muchas montañas, praderas y lagos, los bosques siempre me han parecido muy relajantes y lindos –Comentó sonriendo mientras meneaba la pajilla en su bebida–. Por cierto, algo que me causa curiosidad sobre ti Sasuke, ¿qué edad tienes?

–18 años, ¿por qué?

–¿18? Vaya, e-es que te ves más maduro –Eso la tomó por sorpresa y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas–. Es menor que yo –Se susurró a sí misma.

–Tú debes tener como veinte años, ¿verdad?

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Tu forma de hablar y expresarte, tu complexión, atractivo, el desarrollo de tu cuerpo –Fue su respuesta, y no lo dijo con malas intenciones, aunque ella lo tomó así.

–Si, ya noté tu mirada recorriéndome todo el rato, pervertido –Sonrió de lado mirándolo coqueta, solo causando que él arqueara la ceja al no entender ese comentario.

–Aun no me has dicho de dónde vienes, eso me genera mucha curiosidad –Se cruzó de brazos mirándola con suma atención, aún hay sospechas en su mente pues la conversación no hizo más que regresarlas.

–Pues yo soy de…

En eso una gran algarabía se escuchó en la calle llamando la atención de todos. Los civiles gritaban, pedían ayuda, advertían a los demás o simplemente corrían como locos, entre tantos gritos se pudieron entender algunas frases como: "Están peleando" "Destruirán todo el pueblo, huyan" "Son samuráis, son samuráis" gritaban otros todos inundados por un gran temor.

–¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestionó ella mirando por la ventana. Sasuke, quien escuchó con atención algunos de los gritos, salió rápidamente a la calle sin decir nada–. Oye, espérame –Entonces lo siguió también.

Ante tal amenaza el local se vació en pocos segundos. En la calle Sasuke tomó a un hombre por el brazo para detenerlo y hablarle.

–Anciano, ¿Qué está pasando? –Cuestionó el Uchiha con severidad

–N-no lo sé, muchacho. Dicen que hay samuráis y ninjas peleando en la plaza, no lo he visto pero escuche mucha destrucción en ese lugar, lo mejor será huir de aquí antes que destrocen todo el pueblo y llamar a los ninjas para que vengan a hacer algo–Se zafó de su agarre y siguió corriendo para escapar del pueblo.

–Samuráis, aquí, lo sabía estábamos cerca de encontrarlos. ¿Pero con quienes están peleando? ¿Tamui y Zana o los otros tres inútiles?

–¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Miyuki acercándose a él, debiendo esquivar a los civiles que corrían despavoridos por esa calle. Aunque entre los gritos que escuchó ella ya suponía lo que pasaba, aun así, insistió en mantener su falsa identidad ante Sasuke, ¿Por qué lo haría?

–Al parecer hay samuráis peleando en el pueblo, tengo que ir a detenerlos, será mejor que te vayas ahora que puedes –Le sugirió él.

Miyuki pensó en que hacer, había extrañas dudas y pensamientos en su mente debido a los últimos minutos que pasó en compañía de ese chico no quería pelear contra él, al menos no ahora, pero él le estaba dando la espalda era uno oportunidad que ningún samurái debe desaprovechar, titubeó.

–Sasuke, que tal si vas por tus compañeros y luego peleas, esos samuráis pueden ser muy fuertes –Sugirió ella, lo que quería era sacarlo del combate, no quería que él peleara contra sus compañeros. Para tratar de convencerlo fingió preocupación.

–Es probable que ellos ya estén peleando, son estúpidos e impulsivos –Esa sugerencia despertó una alerta en él, esa chica parecía saber algo así que la miró de reojo.

Miyuki no tuvo más opción, tenía que cumplir su objetivo. De sus ropajes sacó un cuchillo, un tanto, y se lanzó a atacarlo. Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo bloqueando el ataque con su espada. Miyuki lo pateó en el pecho alejándolo.

–Es una pena que esto pasara en este momento –Sentenció ella tomando su pergamino de armas, lo tiró al suelo y lo aplastó, la nube la cubrió y salió de ella pertrechada y armada. Una armadura ligera de colores blancos con detalles en dorados y, como casi todas las mujeres samurái, desprovista del casco–. Tendré que matarte aquí y ahora –Desenvainó su katana.

–Debí sospecharlo –Gruñó Sasuke agitando su espada también–. No hay mujeres como tú en este país.

–¿Que? ¿Eso que significa? –Cuestionó extrañada por ese último comentario.

–¡Que te haré pedazos por tratar de engañarme! –Y saltó al ataque cargado de violencia.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	44. Capítulo 44: Asesinos y Cazadores pt 2

**Capítulo 44: Asesinos y Cazadores pt 2**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **10 de marzo. País de los Campos de Arroz.**

Era un humilde pueblo, un pueblo de inocentes campesinos dedicados únicamente a sus labores, no muy grande y de características campesinas en toda la extensión de la palabra, muy hermoso hay que admitir.

Hasta que dos grupos de guerreros de culturas diferentes se toparon entre sí sin esperarlo y desataron una espiral de combates por todo el lugar. Aunque son de culturas diferentes sus son guiados por siniestros motivos y líderes.

Por un lado, tenemos al samurái arquero de elite leal al clan Takeda, Sato Imagawa, haciendo frente a los ninjas asesinos Tamui y Zana. A pocos metros de ellos en la cima de un edificio la orgullosa samurái Reiko Tokugawa hace frente a la tercia de ninjas Suigetsu, Karin y Jugo, este último recién sacado del combate por un ataque contundente de la samurái. Y al otro lado del pueblo Sasuke se debate contra Miyuki Hitoyo. Los civiles correr despavoridos abandonando sus hogares buscando salvaguardar sus vidas ante tal debacle.

–Debí suponer que eras una samurái –Aseveró el pelinegro ninja del clan Uchiha mirando con seriedad a su enemiga.

–Si debiste suponerlo, pero fuiste muy tonto –Respondió ella agitando su katana de lado a lado para luego colocarse en guardia–. Realmente no quería pelear contigo, pero ahora no tengo otra opción. **_Estilo de Aire, Aire comprimido._**

Desde sus labios disparó una ráfaga de aire cortante, Sasuke la esquiva y avanza rápidamente para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambas espadas chocan entre sí y un duelo de fuerza se hace presente. Cada uno presiona sobre el enemigo buscando empujarlo, pero sus fuerzas parecen igualas y los gestos de esfuerzos lo demuestran. Ambos se empujan y se alejan entre sí.

– ** _Jutsu Bola de fuego –_** Ahora es Sasuke quien usa su poder para disparar una esfera de fuego desde su boca.

Miyuki salta ágilmente hacia atrás cayendo sobre el techo de una casa y evitando la esfera de fuego, antes que pueda hacer algo Sasuke le arroja varios shuriken, ella debió reaccionar rápido para desviarlos todos. Desde allí dispara tres ráfagas de aire comprimido que el ninja evita con un gran salto que lo posiciona justo en el mismo techo que ella donde se encaran una vez más.

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –Retó Miyuki.

–No sabes lo que tengo –Respondió él de forma tajante y se lanzó al ataque otra vez.

Ella calculó los movimientos de su rival y atacó con un corte horizontal certero que buscaría rebanar el abdomen del chico. Pero Sasuke previó esa respuesta y supo que hacer. Se deslizó por el suelo evitando la katana y quedó detrás de su enemiga desde donde arrojó otra esfera de fuego.

– ** _Estilo de Aire, Gran ventisca –_** Tan rápido como pudo giró y arrojó una corriente de aire desde su espada.

La salvó del golpe principal de la bola de fuego, pero no del calor de las llamas que se dispersaron sobre ella y la hicieron cubrirse la cara. El ninja aprovechó eso y siguió su ataca corriendo hacia ella y pateándola con fuerza en el pecho logrando derribarla y hacerla rodar por el techo en el que estaban.

Cuando se reincorporó vio un kunai viajando hacia su cara el cual debió esquivar exasperadamente. El ninja no daba cuartel y arrojó ahora una enorme raga de fuego desde su boca. Para escapar a la destrucción Miyuki se arrojó del techo hasta la calle pues la mitad del edificio en el que estaban fue arrasado e incendiado.

–Es muy rápido, no puedo contrarrestar todos esos ataques –Sasuke la siguió bajando del tejado–. Mi única oportunidad es en el cuerpo a cuerpo, no puede ser mejor que yo con esa espada.

–¿Estás lista para rendirte? –Cuestionó él.

–Ni lo sueñes. Si vas a matarme será peleando –Alegó preparando su siguiente ofensiva.

–No tengo la misión de matarte, mi misión es capturarte.

–¿Que? ¡Ni lo sueñes! **_Estilo de Viento, Muro de Viento –_** Levantó desde el suelo ráfaga de viento que la protegían, luego hecho a correr con el viento frente a ella a manera de escudo.

– ** _Jutsu Fuego del fénix_**

Ahora no arrojó una ráfaga de fuego continua si no pequeñas bolas de fuego que viajaban haciendo curvas intentando atacarla por los flancos, no obstante, el muro de viento se movía alrededor de ella cubriéndola de todos los ataques. Cuando el fuego cesó ella se impulsó desde el suelo con el poder del aire ganando gran velocidad para proyectarse hacia él con la katana al frente. Sasuke también se preparó para ese momento con su espada lista.

Las espadas silbaron y ambos quedaron a espaldas del otro con las armas extendidas. Un segundo pasó y solo Sasuke se arrodilló debido al dolor del corte creado en su costado derecho. Miyuki sonrió y volvió la mirada hacia su rival mostrando solo un leve corte en la mejilla, similar al arañazo de un gato.

–No puedes ganarle a un samurái con una espada, ninja estúpido –Afirmó sonriendo y agitando su arma para quitarle la sangre que se impregnó en la hoja.

Creyendo a su rival vencido o sometido avanzó detrás de él para seguir atacando. Sasuke lo había planeado y en el último momento giró tirándose al suelo para liberar otra esfera de fuego desde su boca. Miyuki se detuvo tan pronto como pudo, pero ya era tarde, solo alcanzó a cubrirse con los brazos y luego salió volando por el aire debido al impacto de la esfera de fuego. Terminó por estrellarse contra el salón de té, en el que antes había conocido al ninja, y atravesar la pared con su cuerpo.

Sasuke se incorporó a pesar de la herida en su costado la cual sangraba considerablemente. Se encaminó hacia ese agujero dejado en la pared por ella.

–Aún no está vencida –Se dijo así mismo preparándose para arrojar otra esfera de fuego dentro del lugar.

La katana voló por el aire intentando clavarse en la cara del chico, quien apenas logró salvarse moviéndose hacia un lado, viendo por un instante su reflejo en la hoja. Volvió la mirada hacia el interior del salón de donde salió Miyuki volando cual proyectil impulsado por aire, Sasuke trató de cortarla, pero falló, llevándose una fuerte patada en el abdomen por parte de ella.

–Carajo –Gruñó el chico levantándose y tosiendo un poco de sangre. Vio entonces que la chica estaba ahora desprovista de su armadura la cual se había roto debido al último ataque de fuego logrando salvarla de la mayor parte del daño–. ¿Cómo mierda?

–¿Te preguntas como una simple armadura puede salvarme del daño provocado por una esfera de fuego que luego estalla? Fácil, no son simple pedazos de metal, son escudos de energía que al absorber mucho daño se desmoronan –Miyuki decidió cambiar su estrategia ahora, debía evitar que hubiera espacio entre él y ella para seguir atacando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se proyectó hacia Sasuke otra vez usando el aire para impulsarse. Un poderoso puñetazo estuvo cerca de su cara, pero se agachó esquivándolo, atacó por la espalda con su espada, pero ella se agacha y también lo esquiva, allí gira sobre el suelo usando sus piernas para derribar al ninja. Miyuki salta en el aire y se proyecta hacia el suelo impulsada para intentar aplastarlo, Sasuke rueda por el suelo para evitarlo, se levanta metros después, solo para verla acercarse y clavarle ambas rodillas en el pecho. Lo toma por el cuello y lo golpea directo en la cara impulsando su puño con aire para ganar fuerza.

–Aunque no usar armadura es una insensatez debido a la protección que nos da, algunos samuráis somos más veloces y agiles sin ella.

Sasuke está aturdido por ese último golpe y no puede ver bien, arroja un corte con su arma, pero ella bloquea su brazo y abre su defensa para luego propinarle un puñetazo en la cara que lo manda al suelo. Se toma este momento para retroceder y recuperar su katana. Sasuke se levantó en pie de batalla sin demostrar dolor a pesar de los golpes que pesan sobre su rostro. La mirada de Miyuki se sorprendería al divisar los ojos del chico con quien pelea, ahora son rojos con puntos negros alrededor de la pupila.

–¿Qué clase de técnicas esa? –Cuestionó ella aferrándose a su arma. Sin saber por qué la mirada de Sasuke la intimidaba.

–Eres buena, tengo que admitirlo –Escupe sangre–. Pero esta pelea aún no termina –Escupió un nuevo ataque de fuego, este creó una devastadora espiral que se precipitó hacia ella.

Solo el impulso del aire la salvó del fuego arrojándose a un lado. Recobró su posición de combate, pero su enemigo no estaba frente a ella, lo buscó con la mirada de un lado a otro hasta que el silbido de un metal le advirtió. Sasuke cayó desde el cielo buscando atravesarla con la espada, por suerte el samurái evitó el ataque.

El arma del ninja se clavó en el suelo dejándolo indefenso por un segundo, el cual ella creyó que podría utilizar para atacarlo. La katana se precipitó hacia la cara de Sasuke quien permaneció inmóvil hasta el último instante. Cuando la espada de Miyuki lo tocó el cuerpo del ninja se desvaneció en llamas negras. Entendió entonces que había sido una trampa, la presencia detrás de ella lo confirmó. Volvió la mirada para sentir el poderoso puñetazo que Sasuke le conectó en la cara. Tal fue la fuerza que la estrelló contra otro edificio dejándola en el suelo.

– **Jutsu Clon Fatuo** –Explicó el ninja su última técnica. Caminando lentamente recuperó su espada y se propuso terminar con el combate.

Miyuki se movía en el suelo adolorida escupiendo sangre desde la boca en grandes cantidades, su mejilla presentaba una quemadura y un corte profundo. Aun en esta situación la mujer maquinó una nueva estrategia, trató de atrapar toda su sangre en la mano para usar su técnica secreta.

– ** _¡Técnica secreta samurái, Estilo del clan Hitoy! ¡Jardín Rojo!_** –Se volvió sobre él arrojando la sangre al suelo.

El ninja no sospechó lo que ella planeaba así que avanzó, se detendría al ver como desde las manchas de sangre brotaban hermosas rosas rojas que cubrieron el lugar.

–¿Qué pretendes ahora? –Cuestionó analizando el entorno.

–¡Acabar contigo! ¡ **Estilo de Aire, Tornado ascendente**! –Levantó su katana en alto.

Su poder generó un tornado alrededor de Sasuke. Este se cubrió del polvo y se preparó para defenderse si ella atacaba, pero fueron las rosas las que lo atacaron. Con el tornado los pétalos de las flores se elevaron y comenzaron a girar sin control a su alrededor creando un muro rotatorio de pétalos de rosas. En principio no entendía que pasaba hasta que un pétalo tocó su hombro.

Un terrible y agudo dolor, similar a agujas atravesándolo, fue lo que sintió. Se quejó y trató de quitársela de encima pero el pétalo se adhirió a su piel y tocarlo solo aumentaba el dolor.

–¡Maldita mujer! –Gruñó para luego gritar pues un par más de pétalos se pegaron a su espalda–. ¡Tengo que hacer algo! –Mas pétalos se pegaron a su cuerpo arrodillándolo por el agónico dolor.

Pocas veces se vio a Sasuke sufrir tanto, y es que además los pétalos comenzaban a drenar su sangre.

–Está acabado, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que muera –Aseguró la samurái fuera del tornado viendo la silueta del ninja arrodillado en el suelo y escuchando sus gritos y maldiciones–. Es una pena que termine así, me parecía alguien bastante interesante y apuesto –Se llevó la mano a la mejilla. El puñetazo fue muy poderoso, no dejaba de sangrar por dentro de la boca y por el corte en su mejilla.

Creyendo su victoria concretada cambió de parecer cuando los gritos de dolor se volvieron gruñidos y maldiciones. Sasuke se levantó dentro del tornado, se podía ver la sangre goteando fuera de su cuerpo y aun así se levantaba.

–E-es imposible ¡Hijo de puta! –Asustada y desesperada decidió acabar ella misma con el ninja. Se adentró en el tornado para atacarlo con la katana, es claro que los pétalos a ella no le hacen nada. Cuando entró el combate había terminado.

–¡ **Jutsu, nacimiento del dragón**! –Sasuke concentró una cantidad enorme de chakrá para desatar toda la ira de un poderoso dragón de fuego.

El ninja se cubrió por completo en llamas y de él emergió un dragón llameante que se alzó varios metros fundiéndose con el tornado, lo cual arrojó pétalos ardientes por todo el lugar creando incendios en pocos segundos. Cuando los pétalos fueron calcinados el dragón estalló estrepitosamente. Todo quedó en silencio tras eso, el tornado desapareció y no había un solo pétalo de rosa en el lugar, solo cenizas y edificios ardiendo.

El ninja no estaba bien precisamente. Los pétalos destrozaron su camisa dejándolo solo con su pantalón roído y sandalias, aunque su ropa era lo de menos pues por todo el cuerpo tenía cortes profundos y su piel estaba mayormente irritada, aun así, permanecía de pie buscando a su enemiga.

Miyuki retozaba contra un muro a medio derruir jadeando herida y agotada, sus ropajes también estaban en pésimo estado debido al fuego, su piel misma presentaba quemaduras. Sasuke se acercó a ella mirándola con seriedad.

–B-bien –Articuló ella, al abrir la boca la sangre acumulada escapó seguida de tosidos ahogados–. T-tu ganas, ninja. Acaba con esto y déjame morir con honor –Tomó su espada con dificultad y se la entregó–. U-usa mi espada.

–¿Morir con honor? –Alegó él, trataba de disimular el dolor en cada palabra–. No, mi misión no es matarte debo capturarte y entregarte a mi maestro.

–¿Q-que? ¡No, no, debes matarme, fui vencida y merezco una muerte honorable, todo lo que no sea eso es una humillación! –Alegó ofendida.

–Qué pena, me importa una mierda –Sin misericordia le pateó la cara para dejarla inconsciente. La tomó entre sus brazos para transportarla.

Pero el Uchiha no era el único que mantenía un combate en ese momento. Al otro lado del pueblo y encima de un edificio la soberbia hija Shinzo Tokugawa luchaba contra dos ninjas, Suigetsu y Karin. El peliblanco le atacaba con su enorme espada por un lado mientras que la pelirroja de lentes le arrojaba shurikens y kunais.

–¡Muere, muere, muere! –Gritaba desesperado el ninja maniobrando su enorme arma con facilidad y velocidad atacando una y otra vez de todas las formas que conocía.

–Si, me vas a matar, ¡pero de aburrimiento! –Se burló ella esquivando y bloqueando todos los ataques con facilidad. El ultimo lo detuvo con su espada para encarar al ninja–. Eres patético, en verdad no tienes oportunidad contra mí y ya me estoy cansando de jugar.

Suigetsu gruñó ofendido y con ganas de atacar, pero entendió que no podría superarla en combate de espadas. El chico saltó hacia atrás rápidamente pues dos kunais con papeles bombas se clavaron en el suelo a los pies de Reiko.

–Otra vez con sus tontos trucos –No se inmutó.

Saltó alto en el aire cuando estos estallaron para evitar la explosión desde su posición elevada arrojó más agujas sobre Karin. La chica de lentes no pudo esquivarlos y solo se quedó de pie cubriéndose con los brazos, sin embargo, ella no era el objetivo como tal. Las agujas se clavaron alrededor de ella rodeándola. Reiko regresó al suelo tras el salto y la miró sonriendo.

–¿Fallaste? –Cuestionó Karin titubeando.

–Yo no fallo, cuatro ojos, yo no fallo. **_Técnica secreta samurái: Punto eléctrico_**

Las agujas se cargaron de electricidad y atacaron a Karin una a una por todos lados dándole descargas eléctricas potentes que le arrancaron gritos y la sometieron. La primera le llegó por la espalda y la hizo arrodillarse, la segundo por el costado y la tercera en el pecho.

–¿Quieres seguir peleando o mejor te rindes? –Cuestionó Reiko a Suigetsu–. Mira a tu amiga, ya está de rodillas gritando como la patética perra que es, en poco comenzará a pedir misericordia. Deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Jamás me rendiré ante un malnacido samurái y menos ante una mujer, prefiero que me cortes la cabeza –Gruñó él chico jadeando agotado debido a lo exigente del combate.

–Oye, eso me ofendió en serio. Creo que podemos arreglar lo de cortarte la cabeza –Se colocó en guardia y se preparó para pelear, no obstante, algo llamó su atención haciéndola mirar hacia atrás.

Alguien se precipitó a gran velocidad hacia ella casi aplastándola con un poderoso puñetazo derruyo la mitad del edificio, ella se salvó saltando hacia atrás. Cuando el polvo disminuyó vio al rival.

–Mierda, Jugo –Dijo Suigetsu sorprendido de ver a su compañero.

–Ahora que te pasó, feo, estás más horrible –Se burló Reiko.

El poder del brazo izquierdo comenzaba a tomar control del ninja hasta cubrir la mitad de su cara y generar ese monstruoso brazo que posee diferentes cualidades. Miraba con ojos asesinos a la samurái, jadeaba y murmuraba cosas que solo él entendía.

Su brazo creó una pequeña explosión de energía en el codo que lo proyectó hacia Reiko a gran velocidad, la samurai lo esquiva, pero el puñetazo impacta en el edificio y lo hace temblar, está por caer. Reiko le ataca por un lado con un corte vertical. El brazo del chico se convierte en un escudo y bloquea la fuerza y el corte sin tambalear.

–Vaya, te has vuelto más fuerte gracias a esa cosa en tu brazo. Que interesante –No se intimidó, solo se emocionó, retrocedió unos pasos.

Suigetsu aprovechó esa distracción para ir a por Karin. Con su espada arrojó las agujas lejos y la ayudó a levantarse.

–¿Q-que haremos Suigetsu? Ella es demasiado fuerte –murmuró con debilidad Karin ayudándose de él para levantarse.

–Lo sé, pero quizás Jugo pueda hacerle frente con su poder. Yo tengo otra idea, después de todo nuestra misión no es matarlos, ¿verdad? –Sonrió mirando hacia lo que quedaba del mercado. Sato había dejado al inconsciente Kido en un lugar seguro de su combate contra los hermanos asesinos, luego regresó a pelear con ellos–. Sígueme.

–¡Hermano, perdóname, perdóname! –Decía Zana arrepentida de su último ataque, pues la cara de su hermano no dejaba de sangrar hasta crear un charco de sangre a sus pies.

–¡Estoy bien! –Gritó este liberando su dolor de paso. La empujó y se levantó buscando con la mirada, solo con su ojo izquierdo, a Sato–. ¡Voy a hacer pedazos a ese hijo de perra!

–Tienes el ojo lacerado, lo que significa que lo perdiste, y un corte profundo en la mejilla, ¿en verdad crees que puede seguir peleando? –Alegó Sato de pie a unos metros de ellos–. Eres un gran idiota si eso crees. Deberías saber cuándo huir de una pelea.

–¡No voy a huir de un maldito samurái! –Gritó con fuerza golpeando el suelo con su pierna levantando una gran roca desde el suelo que luego proyectó hacia Sato.

El arquero la esquivó sin problemas saltando sobre la roca y disparando una flecha al mismo tiempo. El látigo de agua de Zana detuvo la flecha.

–Vas a pagar por lo que le hice a mi hermano. ¡Te sacaré ambos ojos con un cuchillo! –Corrió hacia él con dos látigos de agua y un par de clones detrás de ella.

–Ya perdieron y no se han dado cuenta –suspiró Sato. Disparó una flecha al cielo–. **_Estilo de arco: Lluvia de flechas._**

Sato permaneció inmóvil mientras ella se acercaba. Desde el cielo decenas y decenas de flechas comenzaron a caer una tras otras y tras otra en una andanada avasallante. Zana estaría muerta de no ser porque Tamui levantó una cúpula de roca que la protegió. Las flechas llenaron el campo de batalla con tantas que fueron, pero ninguna logró herir a Zana.

–Bien, tendré que usar esto –Preparó una nueva flecha en su arco, lo levantó par apuntar y comenzó a concentrar su chi.

Sin que Sato lo viera Suigetsu tomó a Kido, quien seguía inconsciente, y se lo llevó. Desde su posición Tamui pudo verlos escaparse por uno de los callejones. Debía dejar su orgullo de lado y en vez de buscar derrotar al enemigo asegurar un escape. Se arrodilló para concentrarse y canalizar todo su Chakra en su técnica definitiva.

La cúpula de roca se abrió liberando a Zana quien al instante arrojó decenas de shurikens Sato emanó energía de su cuerpo que hizo que los shurikens se desviaran. Un fulgor blanco cubrió al samurái arquero, el viento comenzó a correr mas salvaje a su alrededor.

–¿Qué está haciendo ahora? –Retrocedió Zana atemorizada por el poder que vislumbraba.

–Eres bueno, lo admito –Decía Reiko enfrascada en su combate contra Jugo, quien ahora podía hacerle frente en cuerpo a cuerpo con su brazo en forma de hacha–. Esto es tan emociónate, por fin un ninja que me puede exigir más…

–Te haré pedazos contra el suelo mujer –Advertía él. Sin embargo, el viento que se movía ahora con mas fuerza llamó su atención hacia el arquero.

–Hijo de puta, va usar una de sus técnicas secretas –Advirtió Reiko sorprendida–. ¡Por fin algo que valga la pena ver!

–¡Tamui! –Gritó Zana asustada volviendo la mirada a su hermano.

–¡Es hora de morir! ¡ **Jutsu Devastación Pétrea**! –Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo en dominar una técnica tan exigente.

La tierra tembló en todo el pueblo. Piedras, guijarros, rocas de construcciones demolidas todo comenzó a elevarse a gran velocidad hasta el cielo donde se constituía una enorme piedra que en menos de un minuto se volvió gigante.

Jugo arremete con un poderoso corte de su hacha, la samurai lo esquiva y ataca por un lado golpeándolo en la cara con su puño, el ninja mutado no siente nada y la embiste derribándola. Se coloca sobre ella con intenciones de matarla con el hacha.

– ** _Estilo de Rayo, Estocada Relámpago –_** Reaccionó atacando con ese potente rayo que se dirigió al pecho, aunque Jugo volvió su brazo un escudo con el que se protegió.

La fuerza bastó para tirarlo a la calle lejos de ella. También causó que el endeble edificio comenzara a colapsar. Reiko se salvó saltando al suelo, buscó a su enemigo con la mirada para proseguir el combate ahora en la calle.

–¡Eso es todo! –Gritó Jugo levantándose de donde se impactó mostrando nada de daño ante el rayo de Reiko.

–No, y la verdad, deseo mostrarte mas de lo que tengo. ¡Ven y pelea! –Exclamó develando su verdadero rostro, una mujer adicta al combate y las emociones extremas.

El combate debió seguir de no ser por que el sol se ocultó. No fueron las nubes quienes lo cubrieron, sino la gigantesca roca creada en cielo por Tamui.

–Hay mierda, esto no me lo esperaba –Musitó Reiko sorprendida.

–¡Reiko, toma a Kido y escapa de aquí, yo detendré esa cosa! –Ordenó Sato de pie con la flecha lista, esperando el momento correcto para liberar también su ataque.

–¿Y Miyuki? –Cuestionó ella.

–¡No hay tiempo para hallarla, esperemos que este lejos de aquí!

–¡Zana! –Gritó Tamui, arrodillado, jadeando con desesperación. Todo su cuerpo hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para usar esa técnica, y la sangre que escapaba por sus heridas no ayudaba.

–¡Hermano! –Respondió ella acercándose a él–. ¿Qué está haciendo? Es una técnica demasiado compleja, no vas poder usarla al cien por ciento.

–Lo sé, pero será suficiente para distraer al samurái y que tu escapes –Levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos–. Cumplimos con la misión, la pelirroja y el idiota de la espada ya capturaron a un samurái.

–¡No te voy a dejar aquí! –Exclamó ella.

–¡No hay otra opción, ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte, pero con esto podré matarlo, aunque me cueste la vida a mí! ¡ahora vete!

Su hermana dudó y sus negros ojos se humedecieron ante esta decisión tan difícil. Se acercó una ultima vez para abrazarlo y susurrarle unas palabras.

–Te amo, Tamui –Fue la despedida y luego salió corriendo.

Reiko debió abandonar su combate contra Jugo para hacer lo mismo, y el chico del brazo de monstruo entendió que algo terrible iba a ocurrir así que también corrió lejos del lugar. Al final, solo quedaron el samurái arquero y El Maestro de la Roca Asesina.

Tamui soltó entonces la roca que había estado creando. La misma se precipitó hacia el pueblo cual meteoro con el poder para destruirlo por completo. Aun así, el arquero no titubeó, levantó su arco al cielo y actuó. Su arma de volvió blanca y ganó tamaño hasta tener dos metros de largo, la flecha también brilló con fuerza.

– ** _Técnica Secreta Samureo, Lamento del arquero celestial._**

La flecha fue liberada y en ese momento el arco liberó decenas de haces de luz blanca que viajaron a una velocidad abrumadora. Todos los haces atravesaron la gran roca y luego giraron en el aire para volver a atravesarla, y una vez más como un enjambre de abejas furiosas, tal juego de luces se pudo apreciar a kilómetros de distancia en el cielo despejado, siendo el meteoro destruido en menos de un segundo por esas luces que se movían con voluntad propia atravesándolo miles de veces.

Rocas separadas collerón como lluvia destructiva sobre el suelo, algunas eran pequeñas otros no lo eran, pero así había oportunidad de salvación. Las luces bajaron y cubrieron al arquero para protegerlo de las rocas que pudieran dañarlo. De entre todas, dos viajaron hacia Tamui, que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo, y le dieron muerte en un solo momento, una le atravesó el corazón y la otra le atravesó la cabeza. Allí cayó muerto El Maestro de la Roca Asesina.

En la distancia, fuera del pueblo y de todo el caos, el equipo de Sasuke se reunía. Suigetsu cargaba a Kido sobre su hombro, junto a él estaban Karin y Jugo, de vuelta en su estado normal, miraban atónitos el poder del samurái y como aquel pequeño pueblo era devastado por la lluvia de destrucción.

–Esos samuráis tienen un poder aterrador, espero que ese sea el mas poderoso de todos, por que no puedo imaginar algo con más poder –Dijo Karin.

–¿Zana? ¿Y Tamui? –Cuestionó Suigetsu al ver a la ninja de ojos negros acercarse.

–Está muerto –Sentenció apretando los dientes. Se acercó a Suigetsu y tomó a Kido por el cabello para mirarlo a la cara–. Este pedazo de mierda va a pagar la muerte de mi hermano, me encargaré de hacer su vida un infierno a partir de hoy –Nadie dijo nada, las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos advertían de su estado emocional.

–Al parecer sobrevivieron –Llamó Sasuke acercándose a ellos con Miyuki en sus brazos, el chico realmente estaba herido por su combate, pero parecía no demostrar dolor o cansancio–. Y llevamos dos juguetes para Orochimaru, espero que haya valido la pena. Es hora de irnos.

–Yo también lo espero –Masculló Zana.

A las afueras del pueblo, aunque, por otro lado, Sato se acercaba a Reiko quien esperaba arrodillada frente a él cual si pidiera disculpas.

–¿Reiko? ¿Dónde están?...

–Lo siento –Interrumpió ella. Levanto su grácil rostro que ya no presumía una sonrisa soberbia, sino preocupación y temor–. Se los llevaron a los dos, al novato y a mi mejor amiga. ¡Lo siento, señor Sato!

Los ojos de Sato se abrieron como platos, un terrible dolor y vacío interno lo invadió que evocaron en un grito y una maldición que desgarraron el cielo. Quizás no lo parecía, pero ellos habían perdido ese combate y a dos compañeros.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	45. Capítulo 45: Un dios en cuerpo mortal

**Capítulo 45: Un dios en cuerpo mortal**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **10 de marzo. País de los Campos de Arroz.**

¿Cuánto debe sufrir este pobre país? ¿No es suficiente ser el escondite de un ninja aterrador? ¿No es suficiente ser esclavos de un gobierno despiadado y corrupto? Al parecer no. Es en esta desdichada nación que los invasores samuráis se asentaron ya hace más de un mes. Las masacres y saqueos se convirtieron en el día a día. La base samurái exige grandes cantidades de alimentos y suministros que son tomados de las aldeas indefensas por la fuerza. Pero la tarde de este día se vería lo peor.

Bajo la orden del Shogun un samurái fue enviado hasta la Aldea Oculta del Sonido, sede del gobierno feudal del país, a tomarla por la fuerza, no hay cabida para las negociaciones o la rendición, estos fueron los preceptos del Shogun para su enviado.

Kazuki Kisaragi es el nombre del samurái que marcha con pie de conquistador hacia la aldea. Quienes lo conocen mejor y han visto con ojos propios el poder de este hombre lo llaman "El Dios de la Gravedad" y él mismo se autoproclama Dios Samurái.

El campeón samurái del clan Ashikaga, y discípulo del Shogun, marcha a través del bosque siguiendo una vereda empedrada, no se apresura al caminar pues sabe que todo a su tiempo ha de empezar y es prudente guardar cada gramo de energía para el combate. Camina ataviado ya con su maravillosa armadura, incluido el casco y la capa con el símbolo del clan. Su mano derecha permanece aferrada a su espada en todo momento. Su rostro es el reflejo mismo de la serenidad y concentración, no hay nada que puedas sacarlo de su concentración férrea. En su mente solo se maquina la victoria en nombre de su amo y su pueblo.

A sus espaldas marchan las tropas que asegurará la ciudad tras su victoria. El sonido de la marcha retumba en el bosque alertando a los animales que huyen despavoridos, el suelo tiembla ante el andar de mil soldados ashigarus, cien samuráis oficiales de bajo rango y otros veinte jefes de escuadra. De entre todos el único que destaca es quien camina al frente y porta el símbolo del clan Ashikaga en la espalda.

El bosque termina a pocos metros de la ciudad que es resguardada por una gran muralla de roca sólida y varios metros de altura. Las puertas permanecen cerradas pues la llegada de los invasores fue advertida con antelación. Kisaragi no se preocupa, una burda puerta de madera de ocho metros de altura no es nada para él. Camina hasta pararse frente al muro donde se le puede apreciar desprotegido, seguido de todo su ejército que se detiene detrás de su comandante.

El silencio es asfixiante y perpetuo en ese momento. Los ninjas del sonido permanecían expectantes en la cima de la muralla, algunos resguardados en torres armadas con balistas, otros solo detrás de los parapetos, todos fijaron sus miradas sobre el samurái al frente.

Dos samuráis, jefes de escuadra se les llama pues son quienes dirigen los batallones de ashigarus, salieron de la formación y se acercaron a Kisaragi. Uno de ellos portaba el estandarte del clan Ashikaga y el otro el de la Gran Alianza Samurái. Kisaragi tomó ambos y con fuerza los clavó en suelo.

–¡Escuchen con atención! –Alzó la voz tanto como podía para que lo escucharan–. ¡En este momento, reclamo esta ciudad en nombre de la Gran Alianza Samurái bajo la autoridad del Shogun Ashikaga! –No hubo una respuesta clara, solo murmullos detrás de los muros–. ¡No tomaremos pacíficamente la ciudad, se aplicará la ley del 1/3, aunque ahorrareis sufrimiento y sangre rindiéndose ahora!

La respuesta fueron las balistas de las torres junto a la puerta principal. Ambos proyectiles se dispararon sobre el campeón samurái. Bastó con que Kisaragi desenfundara su katana solo unos pocos centímetros para activar su terrible poder. Las flechas se detuvieron en el aire, a escasos centímetros de él, para luego retornar en sentido contrario con mayor fuerza y destruir las balistas.

–¡Bien, han elegido pelear, eso me agrada! –No pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa perversa en sus labios–. Retira a los hombres a doscientos metros de aquí –Le susurro a uno de los samuráis que estaba a su lado–. Yo me encargaré de esta ciudad.

Ambos hombres no cuestionaron la orden, pues no dudaban de lo que Kisaragi presumía. Le hicieron una reverencia y regresaron a su formación donde comunicaron la orden. El ejercito entero retrocedió de regreso al bosque dejando solo a Kisaragi allí.

–¡Creo que ahora podemos comenzar, ya le he dado un poco de ayuda, seremos solo ustedes y yo! –Habló con los ninjas tras los muros.

Solo pasaron uno segundos para que la puerta principal se abriera y decenas de ninjas salieran a toda prisa buscando asesinar al samurái lo más rápido posible, creyéndolo indefenso. Cayeron en la trampa. El campeón desenfundó su espada en ese momento liberando el de su Hokaku, manifestado mediante un brillo plateado en la hoja del arma.

El batallón de uno veinte ninjas avanzaron con sus armas en alto, espadas, kunais, chacos, varas de pelea y toda clase de herramientas que pensaban podrían rivalizar con la única espada del enemigo. El movimiento de Kisaragi bastó para hacerlos replantear su acción, pues solo con agitar su espada hacia ellos creó una onda de fuerza que los repelió a todos. Como si una energía invisible los jalara bruscamente hacia atrás tirándolos al suelo. Ninguno entendía que pasaba o que había causado eso.

–V-vamos, ¡levántense! –Ordenó el capitán de ese batallón.

–Tú –Musitó el samurái. Levantó su mano hacia uno de ellos y con un gesto lo atrajo hacia él. La gravedad proyectó al incauto ninja hacia el samurái que le espero para cercenarlo a la mitad con un simple movimiento de su nodachi.

El terror de tal ataque invadió a los demás ninjas que retrocedieron al ver a su capitán mutilado en el suelo. Kisaragi agitó su arma para librarla de la sangre que quedó sobre la hoja, enarbolando una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios.

Los ninjas recuperaron el valor y se levantaron. Un grupo de ellos tomó el frente para utilizar pergaminos. Decenas de shurikens y kunais fueron disparados en una andanada sobre el samurái.

–¿Parece que aún no lo entienden? –Se dijo así mismo. Inmutable solo levantó la mano y todos los objetos se detuvieron en el aire a centímetros de él–. Mi turno. **_Estilo Rayo, Red electrica_**

Unas chispas eléctricas inundaron las armas, luego invirtió la gravedad otra vez para que la andanada de proyectiles retornara hacia los ninjas. En el vuelo decenas de centellas electicas conectaron los proyectiles creando una enorme red hecha de electricidad. Algunos ninjas lograron esquivar el ataque, otros no tuvieron la suerte y fueron víctimas.

La electricidad que impactaba los cuerpos creaba terribles quemaduras sobre la piel de los incautos quemando la tela de sus ropajes, al mismo tiempo los proyectiles se clavaban en sus cuerpos uno tras otro acribillándolos hasta hacerlos caer al suelo mortalmente heridos e invadidos por las corrientes eléctricas tan fuertes que escapaban por sus ojos y bocas quemando el interior del cuerpo.

Los que lograron escapar al ataque palidecieron al atestiguar el dolor y sufrimiento de sus compañeros evocados en terribles gritos y suplicas que inundaron el ambiente incluso tras cesar la electricidad. Un joven atemorizado volvió la mirada sobre el enemigo, en ese momento un haz eléctrico le atravesó la cabeza dándole muerte.

– ** _Estilo Rayo, Vector_** –Fue el nombre de esa última técnica que dispara un pequeño haz eléctrico desde el dedo índice del usuario.

La idea de escapar nubló las mentes de los restantes defensores, miraban con miedo a ese hombre que no se había movido en ningún momento y ya había acabado con más de la mitad del batallón. Un grito de batalla escapó de la garganta de uno de esos ninjas para luego dar camino a una carga desesperada hacia el enemigo, los demás le siguieron inundados por ese ímpetu suicida. Kisaragi se colocó en guardia y esperó el momento.

– ** _Estilo Rayo, Relámpago cortante –_** Su arma se cargó de energía y luego arrojó un corte horizontal que liberó un rayo de la misma forma. El corte eléctrico avanzó cortando por la mitad a varios de esos hombres.

Los demás saltaron justo a tiempo para evitarlo y caer rodeando al samurái, allí optaron por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con kunais como armas, no sabían el nivel del dominio de las artes marciales de ese samurái. Kisaragi se movía como el viento mismo, fugaz, certero, inalcanzable, intocable. Las armas lo rodeaban al igual que sus enemigos, pero en ningún momento pudieron tocarle incluso cuando él mismo bajó su arma para dejarlos acercarse.

El viento silva y la nodachi corta dos brazos en un solo movimiento, el viento silva y un hombre es cercenado por la mitad por el frio acero samurái, el viento silva para que un arma separe una cabeza del cuerpo tintando de rojo el verse pasto. El viento silva una vez más y ahora yacen muertos todos los ninjas a los pies el impío samurái que posa triunfante alrededor de la masacre.

–No me esperaba más, sinceramente –Afirma con superioridad agitando su nodachi para quitar el exceso de sangre de la hoja.

Avanzo a paso lento hacia la entrada de la aldea. El suelo tiembla abruptamente, una segunda muralla se levanta tras la primera protegido la entrada, esto gracias a los ninjas especializados en el manejo de la tierra. Creen que una muralla más alta ha de detener al Dios de la Gravedad. Por encima de la nueva muralla son arrojadas muchas bombas que inundan el campo alrededor de Kisaragi.

–Era cierto, los ninjas dependen mucho de usar herramientas y otras armas –Se dice así mismo mirando todas las esferas chispeantes que están a punto de estallar.

Al otro lado de la muralla los ninjas trataban de reagruparse para defender la aldea. La mayoría estaban al frente separándose en grupos de ataque, los demás ayudaban a los civiles a llegar al refugio en medio de una algarabía creada por el pánico propagado en toda la población.

El suelo retumbó por causa de la explosión del bombardeo, lo cual intimidó incluso a los ninjas que habían arrojado las bombas pues una enorme columna de humo se levantó tras la nueva muralla. Un veterano ninja dirigía la defensa, su edad madura y porte militar podría asegurar que se trataba del más fuerte de todos, aunado al respeto que todos le mostraban.

No destacaba por su altura, pero si por su ruda complexión, el sujeto era muy musculoso y se notaba en muy buena condición a pesar de la edad superior a los cincuenta años. Su cabello blanco era largo y caía sobre su espalda dejando solo un largo mechón sobre su rostro, un rostro severo y tosco con rasgos anchos donde su uniceja poblada impera en su frene, su ojo derecho es de color café y el izquierdo es cubierto por un parche desde hace mucho tiempo, una larga cicatriz cruza su nariz de forma horizontal, carece por completo de vello facial. Viste una camisa gris sin mangas ceñida a su torso, pantalones holgados negros y sandalias ninjas, sus manos y antebrazos son cubiertos por vendajes negros y una bufanda cubre su cuello.

–¡Formen batallones y preparen las armas de defensa de las grandes torres! ¡No quiero que retrocedan, que sus manos no tiemblen! –Gritaba con fervor animando a sus desorganizados hombres que corrían de un lado a otro, saltaban entre las casas buscando agruparse.

–Señor **Akado** –Llamó una joven chunin a su superior–. ¿Cree que ese hombre pudo sobrevivir al bombardeo? ¡Arrojamos cien bombas, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso! –El miedo era palpable en su joven rostro.

–¡Mantenga la compostura, soldado! –Ordenó con firmeza. El severo rostro de aquel hombre quizás ha visto el triple de inviernos que esa chica. Volvió la mirada a la muralla–. Lo averiguaremos en un momento… ¡Lo supuse! –Gruñó al ver sobre la muralla a una persona.

Desde la cima de la muralla el samurái mira con atención toda la ciudad, es muy grande como para llamarse aldea, medita él en su mente. No hay un solo ápice de daño en su persona, su armadura sigue pulcra solo, se ha deshecho de la capa. Dirige su mirada hacia dos enormes torres de roca que se erigen en el centro de la ciudad, están a unos quinientos metros de distancia.

Desde las torres son disparadas enormes flechas de madera y punta de hierro, cada uno mide 6 metros de longitud y pesa cien kilos pues están rellenas de explosivos potentes. Creyeron que por ser proyectiles de mayor tamaño él no podría detenerlas, craso error, pues solo le dieron dos proyectiles explosivos que usar.

Bastó únicamente con que levantara su mano para detener las enormes flechas frente a él. Invirtió su impulso y las devolvió hacia las torres. Las flechas se clavaron a la mitad de las atalayas detonando sus contenidos explosivos con tal fuerza que las derribó con facilidad partiéndolas por la mitad.

–¡Eso no me lo esperaba! –Sonrió enormemente.

–¡Hijo de perra, lo hizo de nuevo! –Gruñó Akado maldiciendo su estrategia–. Ya no tenemos las dos torres defensivas ni las balistas gigantes.

–¡Señor Akado, allí viene! –Alertó la joven chunin asustada al ver a Kisaragi bajar de la muralla de un salto.

–¡Corres con los maestros del sonido, pasamos al plan C! –Ordenó retrocediendo sin perder de vista a Kisaragi–. Usare mi técnica secreta, y si no funciona usaremos el sonido entonces, nuestra especialidad.

El Dios de la Gravedad cayó con gracia a pesar de la altura de la que saltó, casi como si levitara hasta tocar el suelo. Se hallaba en medio de una gran avenida empedrada que avanzaba medio kilómetro hasta llegar a la sede del gobierno de la aldea y la plaza central. Decenas de edificios de madera y roca de diversos tamaños y usos se hallan a ambos lados de la avenida. Frente al invasor dos batallones de ninjas le rodeaban, de los cuales destaca el comandante Akado frente al samurái a una distancia moderada.

–Deduzco que tú estás a cargo, se ve que eres el más experimentado de toda esta manada de intitules –Aseveró Kisaragi apuntando con su nodachi a Akado.

–No te equivocas, invasor –Respondió con enojo él veterano ninja–. ¡Mi nombre es **Akado Sujun** , mano derecha del kage de esta aldea y comandante de las tropas!

–Es un honor –Le reverenció con educación–. Mi nombre es Kazuki Kisaragi, campeón del clan Ashikaga y del Shogun y pronto he de ostentar el título de Dios Samurái.

–¿Dios samurái? –Musitó extrañado Akado.

–He venido a esta… "aldea" a tomar dominio de ella en nombre de mi amo, el Shogun Ashikaga, y la Gran Alianza Samurái. Aunque tengo ordenes de aplicar la ley 1/3 puedo hacer una excepción con ustedes, creo que ya les he demostrados lo débiles que son –No lo dijo en tono de burla sino como una afirmación objetiva.

–Maldito perro arrogante –Masculló el comandante,

–Realmente opino, en discrepancia con mi amo, que no es necesaria una masacre, bastará con matar a su líder y que juren lealtad a la Gran Alianza, eso es todo. Es una oferta muy generosa, deberían aceptarla.

–S-sí, suena tentadora –Respondió el veterano con claro sarcasmo y enfado–. Pero creo que prefiero rechazarla.

–¿Seguros? Eso implica que tendré que matarlos a todos ustedes y a un tercio de la población civil –Alegó arqueando una ceja–. Está bien, no dirán que no quise ser diplomático…

–Hijo de puta, ¿crees que puedes venir aquí e imponer tu puto gobierno e ideología, así como así? ¿Crees que puedes masacrar a nuestros compañeros y que vamos a rendirnos?

–Que lenguaje tan vulgar –Suspiró–. Solo quería evitar una masacre a un peor, pero veo que los seres inferiores como ustedes también tienen orgullo, los felicito por eso.

– ** _Justu Volverse Etéreo_** –Las manos del comandante se movieron rápidamente para luego desvanecerse en el aire como una neblina.

–¿Es una tenia de invisibilidad? Interesante –Se dijo así mismo Kisaragi buscando con la mirada al comandante–. Algo así es extremadamente extraño entre nosotros samuráis, aunque ellos no parecen asombrarse y por los informes que he leído los ninjas suelen tener técnicas muy extrañas. Quiero ver como la utiliza y porque todos los demás no hacen nada. ¿Será una estrategia en conjunto?

El samurái esperaba con curiosidad el movimiento que aquel hombre haría. En un edificio a la derecha se hallaban diez ninjas y otros diez en el edifico de la izquierda.

Uno tras otro dispararon desde sus bocas ondas sónicas en forma de proyectiles Kisaragi se movía ágilmente para esquivarlas todas, ante ataques de esta índole su habilidad con la gravedad es inútil, pero aunque las ondas sónicas se muevan a la velocidad del sonido él es capaz de verlas todas y esquivarlas sin que siquiera lo rocen.

–Sospecho lo que pasará a continuación –Sonrió el samurái mirando al frente.

Frente a él se materializó Akado saliendo del aire con un kunai que buscó cortarle el cuello al samurái, Kisaragi lo previó y lo vio para esquivarla con un simple salto hacia atrás.

–¡Carajo! ¿Pudo verme? –Maldijo el ninja.

–Eres muy rápido, lo admito, aunque no lo suficiente para rivalizar conmigo, además de predecible. Ahora es mi turno. **_Estilo de Rayo, Trueno destructor._**

Disparó desde la punta de su nodachi un relámpago hacia uno de los edificios, el cual estalló al instante derruyéndose y cobrando un par de vidas de ninjas, los demás se vieron forzados a escapar. Akado gruñó al ver a sus aliados heridos y muertos.

–¡Bastardo!

–¿Qué pasará si quedamos solo tu y yo? ¿Tu estrategia funcionará de igual forma?

–¡Ya lo veras, perro! –Reactivo el Jutsu volverse etéreo y se desvaneció.

Los ninjas que le apoyaban desde el otro edificio usaron el estilo de humo para levantar una densa nube de humo en la cual atraparon a Kisaragi, el samurái tranquilamente dejó que lo hicieran. Dentro de esa neblina tan cerrada que apenas le dejaba mirar a pocos centímetros de él permaneció indemne. Pudo presentir el ataque de Akado otra vez y esquivo el corte que llegó por detrás de él buscando su nuca.

La neblina cubrió al ninja y se volvió etéreo otra vez. Desde fuera de la nube más disparos sónicos cayeron sobre Kisaragi quien lo esquivó uno tras otro procurando él mismo no salir de la nube de humo, Akado apareció por detrás intentado cortarle las corvas y volvió a fallar pues el samurái lo vio venir.

–¿Cómo es que puede ver todos mis ataques? Es imposible, cuando uso este Jutsu me vuelve aire, invisible e intangible –Se dijo así mismo el ninja agazapado planeando su siguiente ataque.

–¿Ya te cansaste o estás pensando en cómo superarme? Eso no es posible. Tu técnica es muy buena, podrías vencer a muchos samuráis con ella aunada a tu gran velocidad. Pero conmigo no funciona –Un relámpago retumbó seguido de un edificio derruyéndose y muchos gritos con él–. Allí va tu segundo batallón de apoyo.

El ninja se aferró a su habilidad y retomó los ataques, llevando su cuerpo a alcanzar su máxima velocidad. Se volvía etéreo y atacaba por la espalda a la velocidad del sonido, si fallaba se volvía intangible otra vez y lo intentaba de nuevo. Kisaragi era incapaz de verlo aun cuando fallaba el ataque aun así podía esquivarlo. Esto se repitió hasta que el humo se desvaneció revelando a Akado agazapado jadeante por el esfuerzo.

–¿Te has cansado ya? Debe ser terrible el peso de los años en tus espaldas, aun así, haces frente con valor ante tu enemigo, eso es muy honorable. Puedes rendirte y te perdonaré la vida a ti, incluso mi amo podría encontrar útiles tus habilidades –Le tendió la mano.

–¿Como? –Gruñó

–¿Cómo qué?

–¡¿Cómo lograbas esquivar todos mis ataques?! ¡Soy el ninja más rápido de esta nación me muevo a la velocidad del sonido además soy invisible con ese Jutsu!

–Aprender de tus errores es sabio –Sonrió–. Es fácil, soy un guerrero superior. Como te dije tus técnicas podría haber acabado con varios samuráis, incluso uno que otro de elite, pero no conmigo. Todo lo que existe ocupa un espacio, incluido el aire, así que cuando te movías etéreo podía percibir las vibraciones del aire a mi alrededor así sabía que estabas cerca y la dirección de tu ataque. Se llama **Percepción Espacial** , es una habilidad muy compleja que pocos samuráis logramos dominar.

–Imposible, ¡eso es imposible!

–Para un ser inferior como tú, probablemente, para un Dios Samurái como yo, no lo es… Parece que ya vienen más de tus amigos.

Por la calle principal corrían varios samuráis con enormes canalizadores de sonidos en sus antebrazos, Akado sonrió y se desvaneció una vez más alejándose de Kisaragi. Desde la distancia los maestros de sonido disparaban estallidos de alta presión sónica, cada uno era capaz de volar por los aires una casa completa, Kisaragi debió dejar de lado su postura quieta para esquivarlos saltando entre los edificios, cada detonación destrozaba un edificio entero.

Los Maestros del Sonido son el cuerpo de elite de la aldea, son capaces de devastar tropas enteras con sus enormes canalizadores, aun así, debían mantener la distancia para evitar el combate cercano con el samurái, se separaron y atacaron desde distintos puntos, cada uno hasta a cien metros de distancia. Aunque esquivaba cada detonación el sonido que dejaba cada una en el ambiente dañaba los oídos del samurái lentamente creando un creciente dolor de cabeza.

–Me duele la cabeza y lo oídos, que molestos son esos imbéciles con esas cosas en sus brazos… Tengo una idea.

Corrió a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la plaza de la aldea, justo frente al edificio del kage, el cual era resguardado por otro batallón de ninjas que se asustaron al ver al samurái frente a ellos. Los maestros del sonido lo alcanzaron y desde los edificios aledaños lo rodearon.

–¡Estas acabado samurái, ríndete y seremos piadosos! –Aseguró Akado junto a los Maestros del Sonido.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –Afirmo tranquilo mientras–. Te diría lo mismo pero la verdad es que yo no seré misericordioso con ustedes. Solo uno de ustedes se ha ganado el perdón.

–¡Hijo de puta, ¿Quién se cree que es?! ¡Destrócenlo! –Ordenó Akado a sus hombres.

Todos prepararon sus canalizadores, y ese momento ninguno pudo usarlo. Lo grandes objetos de metal se volvieron terriblemente pesados llevando al suelo a los maestros.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?! –Volvió la mirada a Kisaragi quien levantaba su mano hacia ellos.

–Aumente la gravedad de esos molestos objetos, cada uno pesa ocho veces más ahora, y seguiré aumentándolo hasta arrancarles los brazos.

El peso de los canalizadores aumentaba más, los maestros gritaban desesperados tratando de quitárselos, pero no podían, los tejados de los edificios sufrieron los estragos y algunos sucumbieron tragándose a los maestros entre los escombros.

–No puede usar sus habilidades de gravedad si se mueve o deja de mirar a sus objetivos –Pensó Akado–. Bien, usaré esto entonces, es imposible que él pueda esquivar este ataque que viaja a tres veces la velocidad del sonido –Se llevó la mano a la boca creando un pequeño tuvo respiró profundamente y concentró todo su Chakra en su mejor técnica–. ¡ **Justu, Silbido del Gran Valle**!

Todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo, una décima de segundo. El peligroso ataque viajó hacia el pecho del samurái como una flecha invisible, Kisaragi reaccionó en el último momento creando un destelló deslumbrante.

El peto del samurái cayó al suelo perforado por completo, el ataque incluso traspasó la sede del gobierno y varios edificios más en su camino. Pero el samurái había desaparecido. Akado palideció atónito al ver a Kisaragi ileso a pocos metros.

–Eso estuvo cerca –Decía él mirando su peto atravesado y toda la devastación que dejó después aquella técnica–. Me obligó a usar **Centella Fugaz** , hace mucho que no me topaba con alguien así, es un digno ninja. Pero es hora de acabar con esto.

Por suerte esto hizo que el castigo a los maestros del sonido cesara. Mas ninjas llegaban por las diferentes calles, todos se congregaron allí rodeando al samurái. La nodachi de Kisaragi emitió un fulgor que deslumbró a todos.

Un relinchido se escuchó y el samurái se elevó al cielo cabalgando a lomos de un majestuoso caballo de color plata que trotaba por el aire volando como un ave de inmensa belleza, dejando tras de sí un brillo blanco.

–Este es mi Hokaku, **Gin-uma** , el legendario corcel celestial que habitaba el primer cielo y que decidió bajar al mundo mortal para dominar por milenios las praderas del gran desierto –Dijo Kisaragi cabalgando los cielos como un auténtico ser divino extraído de leyendas de antaño–. Nadie nunca pudo domarlo, hasta que yo nací, él me confiere el poder sobre la gravedad pues es un ser primigenio. Ahora mi querido Hokaku, debemos mostrar a estos hombres y mujeres inferiores lo que un Dios Samurái es capaz de hacer.

El corcel se detuvo permaneciendo en el aire, su jinete bajó de su lomo mostrando que también podía levitar. Extendió sus brazos, elevó el rostro al cielo y canalizó su chi.

Los ninjas desde abajo miraban incrédulos tal muestra de superioridad, la idea de que ese hombre era un dios comenzaba a crecer entre la mayoría de las mentes de los ninjas, el miedo se apoderó de sus cuerpos ante el brillo que emanaba del samurái y el caballo.

– **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Ascender al cielo.**

Todos los ninjas, salvo unos pocos entre los cuales estaba Akado, comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque se aferraran a objetos anclados al suelo o fueran sujetados por sus aliados la fuerza los arrancaba de allí y los elevaba sin objeción.

–¡¿Qué es esto, que está pasando?! –Gritó Akado asustados por lo que veía.

El cielo se llenó de esos indefensos ninjas que gritaban aterrados, suplicaban piedad y ayuda con estridentes y desgarradores gritos, se movían desesperados incapaces de controlar su movimiento.

–El Shogun debe gobernar todas las tierras ninjas sin oposición, todo aquel que se niegue a su voluntad será erradicado sin misericordia y yo seré la espada que proclame la voluntad del samurái por encima de todo ninja pues soy un Dios en cuerpo mortal –Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza en color azul–. **Técnica Secreta Samurái, Exterminio Celestial.**

Desde el cielo mismo decenas de haces de luz, eléctricos como los vectores que él utliza, bajaron a gran velocidad para asesinar a cada uno de los ninjas que estaban a merced del poder de Kisaragi. No podían moverse o esquivar, ni siquiera defenderse. El haz atravesó primero la cabeza para luego retornar y atravesar el pecho. Todos los ninjas de la Aldea del Sonido perecieron en ese instante, solo un puñado de ellos fueron perdonados por Kisaragi y eran ellos quienes desde el suelo atestiguaban la terrible y desoladora imagen de los cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros cayendo como lluvia sobre la aldea. Se golpeaban contra el suelo y los edificios regando con su sangre la aldea.

Akado jamás pudo soñar o imaginar algo tan terrible, un poder más allá de la imaginación. Kisaragi descendió al suelo frente a los pocos ninjas que quedaron con vida. Akado cayó de rodillas ante él mirándolo con un rostro indescriptible de asombro y miedo.

–¿Ahora lo entienden? –Cuestionó el samurái con apacible voz.

–¿E-en verdad eres un dios?

–Así es, y como tal puedo ofrecer piedad a aquellos que la merecen. Tú demostraste ser un guerrero honorable y fuerte, te ofrezco piedad y el perdón del Shogun, si decides tomarlo –Se acercó a él y colocó su mano en la cabeza de Akado–. Jura lealtad al Shogun y podrás ser uno entre nosotros.

–¿Él es tu amo? ¿A qué nivel está un hombre que comanda a un dios como tú?

–Hace mucho tiempo, mi amo fue superior a mí, y pronto lo volverá a ser –Sentenció Kisaragi. Un escalofrió recorrió al veterano ninja, quien sin pensarlo se inclinó por completo ante él seguido de los demás supervivientes.

–La primera nación ha caído, es el primer paso hacia la conquista de ese mundo –Afirmó mirando el caos y muerte regado por la aldea.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	46. Capítulo 46: Una nueva misión

**Capítulo 46: Una nueva misión**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

Blanco, todo es blanco. El cielo, el suelo, el horizonte, y especie de neblina llena el recinto en el que nada se puede vislumbrar, nada salvo una silueta masculina de pie en esa blanca inmensidad. Su cabello oscuro cae sobre sus hombros acariciado por una sutil brisa fría que no se puede saber de dónde provine. Sus ropajes lucen maltrechos, roídos y tintados de rojo sangre en la zona abdominal. El mirar de este hombre permanece ausente y fijo en la distancia, disfruta de esta aciaga calma mientras el aire puro llena sus pulmones en cada respiro.

–Con que así se siente –Habla el ronin consigo mismo. Carece de temor o desespero, solo hay confusión en su semblante–. Es más pacífico y agradable de lo que imaginé. Estoy muerto.

Su mano diestra busca la empuñadura de su preciada katana, no está con él. Un atisbo de tristeza dibuja eso en sus semblantes, cree que su amigo ha sido apartado de su lado finalmente. Sin saber a dónde decide caminar a través de la bastedad que lo rodea.

–Esto debe ser el purgatorio, la antesala al descanso, o la condenación, eterna, donde las almas son juzgadas por los dioses. Dudo mucho que mi destino sea benevolente, ¿a cuantas pobres almas envié aquí a la fuerza? Me es imposible dar un número, pero de lo único que tengo certeza es que la mayoría no lo merecían. ¿Que soy al final? Incluso un animal salvaje y rabioso tendría más compasión de la que tuve cuando fui el Demonio Sombra.

–¿Te arrepientes? –Murmura una voz tras de él, la voz de una mujer.

–¿Quién anda allí? –Cuestiona sorprendido volviéndose a sus espaldas para no hallar más que vacío y neblina.

–¿Te arrepientes de tus pecados? –Insiste esa voz sin delatar su origen.

–…de todos –Suspira agachando la mirada–. Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, desearía volver al pasado y corregir mis errores, daría lo que fuera por eso.

–¿Por qué te castigas a ti mismo entonces? El arrepentimiento es el inicio del camino hacia el perdón, un perdón que nadie podrá concederte más que tú mismo –Una silueta se hace visible en la distancia, no es muy alta y denota largo cabello, así como figura femenina.

–¿Perdonarme a mí mismo? Eso no tiene sentido, yo cegué tantas vidas, y arruiné otras más… mi corazón tiembla al aceptar que hablamos de miles –Se llevó la mano al pecho al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían. Un rencor y odio creciente hacia sí mismo–. Soy un monstruo –Masculla entre dientes.

–No, no lo eres y nunca lo fuiste, no eras más que un hombre herido, triste y desolado que buscaba saciar una necesidad oscura sembrada por auténticos monstruos en tu mente. Cada asesinato, cada devastación fue una herida para ti mismo, una herida que hoy puedes sentir y doblegan tu voluntad. Los monstruos de verdad no sienten ese dolor nunca.

–¿Q-que clase de diosa eres? ¿Cómo puedes hablar con tal amabilidad a un demonio como yo? –Enternecido por un trato tan gentil un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

–Yo no soy una diosa, Hideo. Alguna vez caminé a tu lado y sentí la calidez de tu corazón –Reveló con voz alegre.

Los ojos del ronin se abrieron a mas no poder, un dolor agudo atravesó su corazón como una daga. La silueta tomó forma en su mente, la forma de la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y a la que entregó su alma y corazón hace ya tantos años. Corrió hacia ella desesperado para por fin sentirla entre sus brazos, y poder rememorar los años más felices de su vida. Cayó a sus pies abrazándola por la cintura cual niño emocionado. se aferró a ella demostrando una dolorosa necesidad de amor, su amor.

–¡Yumie! –Gritó con emoción, quebrándose y rompiendo en llanto ante tal dicha–. ¡Mi Yumie, por fin, por fin vuelvo a verte! ¡No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado! Los dioses me concedieron un deseo antes de enviarme al infierno –Levantó su mirada con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. Una luz blanca brotaba del rostro de la mujer imposibilitándole verla bien, solo apreciaba su larga cabellera rubia y blanca piel.

–Hideo, mi amado Hideo –Susurró ella con amor mientras con sus suaves manos acariciaba el cabello del dolido hombre a sus pies–. Yo también te he extrañado.

–¡Perdóname, perdóname por todo! –Suplicó desesperado, aunque la luz lastimara sus ojos–. ¡Perdóname por no poder salvarte a ti y a nuestra hija! ¡Perdóname por convertirme en un demonio! –Ocultó su rostro en el vientre de la mujer, trataba de contenerse, pero le era imposible no llorar.

–Hideo, yo no soy quién para concederte lo que pides, yo te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el perdón que buscas no está aquí –La dama rebosa de calidez y comprensión.

–Yumie, ¿Qué dices? Mi vida ha terminado, mi destino es el mundo de los demonios… ¡No me importa! Lo único que deseaba era volver a verte una última vez y decirte cuanto lamento el rumbo de mi vida. Quizás la próxima vida sea más benevolente con nosotros…

–Hideo –Lo tomó del rostro para mirarlo–. Tu vida no ha terminado, y aun puedes cambiar tu destino, aun puedes rehacerla, aun puedes perdonarte a ti mismo.

–¿Yumie? –La luz se hizo más intenta deslumbrándolo. El delicado cuerpo en sus brazos desapareció dejándolo solo–. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Yumie? ¡Yumie!

– **Equilibra la balanza** , Hideo, eso es lo que debes hacer en tu vida –Fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer que se alejaba.

–Espera, espera, ¡No me dejes, por favor! ¡Te necesito!

Y todo se volvió negro y frio.

 **11 de marzo. Konoha**

La mañana es cálida, pero es apaciguada por las brisas frescas de primavera. La Aldea de la Hoja rebosa de tranquilidad, al menos eso creen las buenas personas del día a día. Cierto grupo de ninjas saben que las cosas están terriblemente tensas. Dicho grupo de shinobis se reúne en el hospital de la aldea, en una habitación muy singular, pues en ella reposa el inconsciente ronin capturado por la Hokage y Jiraiya. Ambos Sannin están presentes junto a sus compañeros de mayor confianza, Gai, Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura.

–Puedo asegurar que está fuera de peligro, aunque no fue fácil salvarlo, esa arma de aquella mujer dejó una herida impresionante. Nunca vi que un arma cortara con tal facilidad –Dice la rubia Hokage mientras lee los reportes de las enfermeras y médicos que atendían al ronin.

–¿Cuándo cree que despierte? –Preguntó Kakashi mirando al hombre sobre la cama.

–Me temo que eso no lo puedo saber del todo, quizás hoy o mañana, en algunos días. Solo nos queda esperar –Suspiró Tsunade, dejando los informes sobre una pequeña mesa.

–Este sujeto es muy diferente al samurái con el que pelee –Habló Naruto, quien también mantenía su mirada sobre el ronin–. Parece pacifico, no un guerrero, aunque está en forma, ¿Qué edad tendrá?

–¿Quizás unos cuarenta años? –Sugirió Sakura que preparaba una inyección–. No es joven, aunque tampoco es un viejo.

–Si, es diferente a los samuráis con los que peleamos, ese maldito loco del hielo, aun lo recuerdo –Agregó Gai, su mirada era más severa para con el ronin. Las manos del jounin tenían la katana de Hideo, la cual miró con gran curiosidad–. Pero, hay una forma de saberlo.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó Kakashi.

–La espada del samurái con el que pelee parecía estar poseída, o algo así, había una voz que emanaba de ella. Tal vez la de este sujeto sea igual.

–¿Quieres desenfundarla? –Se acercó Jiraiya con la misma curiosidad–. Recuerdo que él me dijo que en ella estaba su mejor amigo.

Ambos hombres estaban de acuerdo en que querían ver esa espada fuera de la funda. Miraron a Tsunade esperando su aprobación. La rubia Hokage lo pensó un momento, pero al final aceptó y les dijo que lo hicieran. Sakura entregó a Tsunade una jeringa con una fórmula que suministró a Hideo.

La espada se resistía, Gai no podía sacarla fácilmente de la funda así que tuvo que usar más fuerza en cada intento, algo no pintaba bien desde ese momento y en como algo la mantenía dentro de la funda, aun así, él insistió teniendo que usar una cantidad considerable de su fuerza hasta que por fin el sello que Hideo había colocado se rompió y la hoja se liberó.

–¡Si! –Dijo Gai al lograrlo.

A simple vista una hoja normal, de metal brillante y un filo muy peligroso, fue en ese momento que una boca de labios negro apareció en la hoja para luego soltar un grito ensordecedor que amenazó con reventar los cristales de la habitación.

–¡Hideo, hijo de puta, ¿dónde estás?! –Gritó el Hokaku residente en esa arma, Akumu es su nombre.

¿¡Que carajos es eso!? –Exclamó Kakashi tapándose los oídos, al igual que todos los demás.

–¡Hideo, auxilio, un hombre raro con peinado de hongo me está tocando! –Gritó el Hokaku para luego por sí mismo guardarse en la funda.

–Dios, eso fue muy ruidoso –Se quejó la pelirosa algo aturdida por los gritos.

–Lo supuse, es la misma clase de arma que la del samurái con el que peleé –Aseguró Gai–. No creo que sea buena idea que él y la espada estén juntos, debemos resguardarla lejos de su alcance.

–Estoy de acuerdo…–Decía Tsunade, hasta que algo la tomó del brazo rápidamente sorprendiéndola.

–¡Yumie! –Exclamó Hideo saliendo por fin de su letargo. Siendo lo primero que vio una hermosa mujer de piel blanca, cabellera rubia y ojos color miel, el pobre hombre confundió a la Hokage con su amada esposa difunta.

–¡Oye, quita tus manos de ella! –Alegó Jiraiya al instante.

Trató de levantarse y acercarse a ella, pero un terrible dolor en el abdomen lo invadió regresándolo a acostarse entre gritos.

–¡Cálmese! –Dijo Tsunade atendiéndolo y quitándole la manta, notando que la herida se había abierto otra vez–. Sakura, trae las herramientas –Ordenó a su discípula–. Debe calmarse y dejar de moverse –Insistió tratando de someterlo.

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Decía mientras se removía por el dolor y miraba a todos allí.

–¡Hideo, amigo, estos sujetos nos capturaron y quieren hacernos cosas pervertidas! –Akumu dejó su funda para hablar, y decir sus acostumbradas estupideces.

–¡Akumu! ¡No dejen que salga de la funda! –Ordenó, una vez más tratando de moverse, viéndose obstaculizado por Tsunade.

–¡Debe tranquilizarse o se lastimará más! –Insistió–. Salgan todos déjennos a mí y a Sakura.

Sin alegar los tres hombres dejaron la habitación, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo, dejando a la Hokage y Sakura encargarse del ronin. Una vez fuerza Gai se fue con la espada mientras que Naruto y Kakashi se quedaron esperando unos momentos más. Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que Kakashi debió atender cierta curiosidad y habló.

–Naruto, ¿dónde está Yugito? –Preguntó el ninja enmascarado.

–Debe estar en su casa, la llevé por la mañana a hacer unas compras dijo que las organizaría, a ella le gusta mucho ser ordenada –Respondió tranquilamente.

–Veo que te llevas bastante bien, con ella.

–Es muy amable, parece que le agrada la aldea y estar con nosotros. Estuvimos hablando y al parecer no la trataban muy bien en su aldea…la trataban como un arma, por eso no dudó en venir con nosotros.

–¿Con nosotros o contigo? Si tú no fueras un Jinchuriki también dudo que ella hubiera aceptado de buena manera venir. Puedo notar que no se relaciona con nadie excepto contigo.

–Puede que sea verdad. Ahora que lo menciona, creo que Sakura y Yugito no se llevan muy bien, han discutido en un par de ocasiones y no se hablan, ¿me pregunto por qué?

–¿Porque será? –Rio Kakashi, esa habilidad de Naruto para no notar las cosas era más graciosa que otra cosa–. Me alegra que te lleves bien con esa mujer.

–Cambiando de tema, sensei. ¿Quién es ese sujeto y porque los protegemos? –Preguntó Naruto acerca de Hideo.

–Tampoco tengo tanta información salvo que es un samurái, o algo así –Ambos miraron con curiosidad.

Unos minutos después ambos ninjas médicos lograron tranquilizar y atender las heridas del ronin, una vez relajados fue fácil volver a curar su herida, le suministraron vitaminas y algunos calmantes para el dolor.

–Le pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento –Dijo Hideo a Tsunade más relajado–. Espero no haberla lastimado cuando tomé su brazo tan de repente.

–No se preocupe, no fue nada. Lo que importa es que usted esté bien –Respondió despreocupada mientras guardaba las agujas e hilos médicos–. Debe estar muy confundido, estuvo inconsciente durante seis días.

–Seis días, dios, eso es mucho tiempo –Se llevó la mano al abdomen, bastó un leve roce para rememorar el momento en que Tomoe lo atravesó con su naginata–. Si, fue una pelea terrible, no pensé que pudiera sobrevivir a una herida así.

–No fue nada fácil salvarlo, estuvo muy cerca de la muerte, para su fortuna cayó en mis manos –Sonrió con cierta soberbia, no por nada es la mejor ninja médico.

–Agradezco mucho su ayuda, no sé cómo podré pagarle…

–No tiene que pagarnos nada, creo que ambos estamos del mismo lado –Dijo con una mirada más seria que amable mientras se alejaba.

–N-no, no entiendo ¿a qué se refiere? –Cuestionó extrañado.

–Preocúpese por descansar y recuperarse, ya habrá tiempo para hablar –Con un gesto llamó a Sakura para que lo dejaran.

–Espere, ¿puedo conocer su nombre? –Cuestionó con cierta desconfianza ante esas últimas palabras.

–Tsunade –Fue su respuesta con una leve sonrisa.

Ambas se fueron dejándolo a él solo. No parecía una acogida muy amable después de todo, había en el ambiente un atisbo de prisión en vez de hospital y no tardó él en notarlo. Una vez fuera Sakura expresó sus dudas a su maestra.

–Lady Tsunade, disculpe, ¿cree que es buena idea dejarlo solo? Recuerde que en la aldea de la arena pasó lo mismo y el samurái capturado escapó.

–Por supuesto que sé que es un riesgo –respondió son seriedad–. Pero esa herida no le dejará moverse mucho, además, como medida de precaución, le suministré calmantes y relajantes musculares en la formula que le inyecté, no hay forma que pueda escapar. Él hablará, así tengamos que torturarlo.

Esas últimas palabras desconcertaron a la pelirosa, e incluso causaron un leve escalofrió, nunca había oído a su mentora decir algo así. Cuando quería Tsunade Senju podía ser muy aterradora e incluso perversa. Una persona en su posición no da cabida a errores, debe tomar todas las medidas que sean necesarias para asegurar sus objetivos y el bienestar de su aldea.

Sus ordenes fueron claras, solo los equipos Gai y Kakashi podían saber y hacerse cargo de la seguridad, por no decir vigilancia, del ronin. También se ordenó mantener la katana de Hideo lo mas lejos posible de él. ¿pero dónde podrían esconder un arma así sin que nadie la viera y estuviera segura? La respuesta fue en la residencia personal de Tsunade, un lugar al que absolutamente nadie, salvo ella, tiene acceso.

El día transcurrió sin mas percances o sucesos relevantes hasta que las ultimas luces del día amenazaban con esconderse en el horizonte. Fue en este momento, mientras la rubia Hokage terminaba sus labores administrativas, cuando su fiel asistente entró abruptamente en su oficina.

–¡Lady Tsunade! –Llamó jadeando, mostrando que había corrido mucho hasta llegar aquí.

–¿Qué ocurre Shizune? –Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño ante tal irrupción.

–E-esto –Mostró entonces un pequeño pergamino sin ninguna identificación más que el símbolo de la aldea de la arena.

Los preciosos ojos de la Hokage se abrieron al instante. Recibió el pergamino para abrirlo y leerlo, la sorpresa no pudo ser mayor y su semblante lo reflejaba en plenitud. Shizune aguardó expectante que revelara lo que decía.

–Es la ubicación del siguiente Jinchuriki, El Sanbi. La Aldea de la Arena ha actuado más rápido de lo que pensé –Se llevó la mano al mentón pensativa.

–¿Y-y dónde está? –Indagó Shizune.

–En La Alea de la Niebla, responde al nombre de Yagura Karatachi –Suspiró pesadamente, algo no estaba bien, parecía conocer más información de la que el pergamino ofrece–. Esto es muy malo.

–Mi lady, pareciera que ese nombre le es familiar.

–Si, lo escuché en rumores venidos de esas tierras. Yagura Karatachi fue el anterior Mizukage, un ninja muy poderoso que se ganó dicho titulo con sangre y sudor hasta que un día sin explicación alguna desapareció, todos creyeron que lo habían asesinado. Si los espías de la arena averiguaron esto significa que sigue vivo y es un Jinchuriki. Enviar a nuestros ninjas allí nos meterá en severos problemas diplomáticos si los descubren.

Dio la vuelta a su asiento para mirar por su ventanal a la aldea. Esta vez su ideal de crear el grupo de Jinchuriki comenzaba a flaquear, hay demasiado en riesgo y apenas es el segundo objetivo. Su mente indecisa comenzó a rememorar todas las decisiones tomadas de cierto tiempo hacia acá y las cuestionaba.

–Si fallamos se desatará una guerra –Sentenció levantándose para mirar la aldea–. ¿Vale la pena? Comienzo a pensar que esto se torna imposible.

–¿Tsunade Senju está dudando? Y pensé ya lo había visto todo –Se escuchó una voz en la entrada de la oficina.

Se trataba del Sabio de los Sapos que ingresó con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a su amiga. ¿Cómo puede sonreír así? Cuestionó Tsunade mentalmente.

–Al parecer esta vez las cosas se tornan difíciles, ¿no? –Sonrió parándose junto a ella para mirar la aldea.

–Demasiado, Jiraiya, el riesgo es muy alto y no creo estar dispuesta a asumirlo. Se trata de un ex Mizukage.

–Pues debes hacerlo, porque el resultado lo vale –Aseguró mirándola con gran confianza, misma que esperaba contagiar en ella–. Los Akatsukis y los samuráis también desean atrapar a los Jinchurikis, y a ninguna nación le conviene que eso pase.

–No creo que podamos convencerlos de que es por su bien si nos atrapan –Desvió su mirar.

–Es que no van a atraparnos –Rio Jiraiya–. Esta vez iré yo personalmente en compañía de los ninjas que decidas enviar.

–¡¿Tu?! –Exclamó sorprendida.

–Así es, yo. Iremos, encontramos al objetivo, Naruto lo convencerá de que se nos una y regresamos antes que nadie note nuestra presencia.

–Lo dices tan fácil, las cosas no suelen ser tan sencillas –Rio por el optimismo de su compañero, el cual se atizaba en ella también. La sonrisa y la presencia de Jiraiya realmente ayudaba a fortalecer su voluntad–. ¿Crees que se puede lograr sin errores?

–No puedo asegurarlo al cien por ciento, pero creo que tenemos altas probabilidades –La abrazó por encima del hombro–. Confía en mi y en los ninjas de la hoja –Le susurró muy cerca del oído.

–B-bien –Un leve rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas ante ese gesto así que se alejó de él un poco–. ¿Quiénes sugieres para esta misión?

–El equipo Kakashi es indispensable. La Jinchuriki Yugito debe quedarse aquí también, enviarla es un gran riesgo y con Naruto será suficiente –Sonrió por la reacción de la Hokage–… Elegiría a Gai y sus chicos, pero… –Lo pensó.

–¿Pero? –Preguntó Tsunade.

–Con la presencia de ese samurái aquí prefiero que Gai se quede, si se sale de control él podrá hacerse cargo, así que sugeriría a Asuma y sus chicos, así que tendrás que hablar con él y hacer que se una a nosotros en la cruzada por reunir a los Jinchurikis.

–No será fácil, pero creo que podré convencerlo –Dijo la rubia analizando la sugerencia de su amigo–. Estoy de acuerdo en lo que dices. Shizune, has los preparativos, avisa a todos, mañana por la mañana quiero una reunión privada con Kakashi y Asuma, y para la tarde los quiero en ruta. La Aldea de la Niebla está lejos así que mientras mas pronto salgan mas pronto se cumplirá la misión.

–Entendido, mi lady –Shizune hizo una reverencia y salió de la sala para cumplir las órdenes de la Hokage.

–Así se habla –Dijo el Sannin satisfecho y dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Iré a descansar para estar listo mañana, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–…Jiraiya –Llamó ella antes que se fuera, suavizó su voz un poco–. Gracias por el consejo y el ánimo… n-no sé qué haría sin ti.

–No tienes nada que agradecer nada, Tsunade. Siempre te ayudaré –Su voz sonó mas suave que lo normal y muy sincera.

Sin decir mas él se retiró. Una nueva misión surge para la Hokage y su sequito, una misión diferente a todo a lo que están acostumbrados que acarrea un riesgo de guerra, pero también una recompensa poderosa con la adición de un tercer Jinchuriki a su grupo.

Pero como aquí, todo en el mundo se mueve sin cesar, de formas nefastas y terriblemente inoportunas.

La Aldea del Sonido había caído el día anterior ante el poder del ahora nombrado oficialmente Dios Samurái, Kazuki Kisaragi. Tras la derrota de los ninjas defensores las tropas Ashigarus tomaron control total del pueblo, algunos civiles que se resistieron fueron ejecutados o encarcelados junto con todos los ninjas que sobrevivieron.

Como muestra de poder y barbarie que buscaba humillar y atemorizar a los ninjas el kage de la aldea fue ejecutado al atardecer del día anterior en la plaza central ante los ojos de su pueblo. Y lo peor es que su familia, esposa e hijos, así como sus subordinados más cercanos fueron también ejecutados por decapitación a manos de un oficial samurái. El método de guerra samurái exige la intimidación como arma, para esto y por ordenes del Shogun se ordenó otra ejecución, la de cierto prisionero en la base.

En la entrada principal de la aldea dos jaulas contienen dos cabezas cercenadas, la primera es del kage y la segunda es la cabeza del ninja renegado Deidara, quien hasta había estado capturado por los samuráis.

El día de hoy las banderas de la Gran Alianza Samurái ondean galantes en las murallas, torres, plaza y centro administrativo del lugar. Es este edificio que ahora funge como sede del gobierno samurái, quien reclama para sí todas las tierras del País de los Campos de Arroz.

Una vez más, ya por el atardecer del día de hoy, los ancianos presidian una nueva reunión que disfrazaron de los ojos de los demás daimyos como una pequeña celebración por la conquista del asentamiento. La verdad es que era para maquinar y planear sus siguientes pasos. Shinzo Tokugawa, Masamune Date y Samuro Ashikaga.

Los tres ancianos, sentados frente a una mesa redonda disfrutaban de una dulce taza de té entre mofas y burlas a los ninjas.

–Dejemos ya está cháchara infructuosa y pongámonos en materia –Dijo Samuro sonriendo.

–Si, ya habrá tiempo para que Masamune inventé mas chistes sobre los ninjas –Rio Shinzo recuperando la compostura.

–Si, es verdad. Kisaragi se notaba muy agradecido tras su nombramiento como Dios Samurái, ¿le pediste que investigara entre los ninjas sobrevivientes?

–Por supuesto, está encargándose de eso personalmente, estoy seguro que algo de información podremos sacar de estos patéticos ninjas –Aseguró el Shogun–. Shinzo, ahora que te has quedado sin campeón, ¿Qué harás?

–Si, la muerte de Tetsuo llega en muy mal momento, y lo peor, a manos del maldito Demonio Sombra –Gruñó Masamune–. Aunque según la carta que Tomoe envió ese bastardo pereció también.

–Ansió escuchar de sus labios el informe de como el Demonio Sombra feneció y el imbécil gigante cayó ante él –Respondió Shinzo, no tan alegre acerca de la muerte de su campeón–.

–Si, sus dulces labios –Musitó Masamune pensando de otra forma en la atractiva Tomoe.

–Ese sujeto era un verdadero inútil y un indigno representante del clan Tokugawa, pero era todo lo que me quedó tras la maldita guerra. Es un poco apreciable que al menos muriera luchando contra el Demonio Sombra. Nombraré a mi hija, Reiko, como la campeona del clan, ella es mas fuerte que su hermano, pero al ser la segunda hija no podrá heredar el mando –Explicó Shinzo dando un sorbo a su té.

–Siempre te dijimos que tener dos hijos es un problema a largo plazo –Dijo Masamune.

–Mi hija es una digna samurái y representante del clan –Objetó un poco ofendido por las palabras de Masamune–. Si tan solo Kazuhiro fuera tan inteligente y fuerte como su hermana –Esas ultimas palabras fueron con pesar–. Ahora que los menciono, mi hijo ha estado muy enfrascado en la investigación y búsqueda de nuestro otro objetivo, tiene algunos indicios, pero nada concreto y mi hija sigue en su búsqueda del ninja llamado Orochimaru, no se ha reportado aun, así que no puedo decir nada acerca de eso.

–Era de esperarse, los ninjas poco han de saber acerca de eso y donde está. Que Kazuhiro enfoque todo su esfuerzo en esa investigación –Dijo el Shogun.

–Yo si tengo buenas e interesantes noticias, amigos míos. Los monjes que traje conmigo desde la **Cumbre de Ishismut** han encontrado un método para capturar los bijus, así que no es necesario atrapar a sus portadores con vida, es más, matarlo es parte del método para capturar a la bestia con cola.

–¿De qué se trata?

–Lo llaman **Jarrón Negro** , un tipo de sellado de muy alto nivel, me han asegurado que podrá contener a un biju sin problemas, será una buena forma para almacenarlos sin temor a que escapen. Solo fata ponerlo a prueba.

En ese momento y por obra maldita del destino, alguien tocó a la puerta de la oficina, el Shogun ordenó que pasara. Se trataba del Dios Samurái, Kisaragi, portando con gran orgullo su distintivo, un collar de grandes cuentas negras y rojas con un dije de metal negro con el símbolo de la guerra en él. Acompañándolo se encontraba cierto ninja que opuso resistencia a la invasión, el veterano Akado.

–Mi Shogun, mis lores –Hizo una reverencia, Akado lo emuló por voluntad a pesar de las cadenas en sus muñecas y pies.

–Mi estimado Kisaragi –Sonrió el shogun–. ¿A qué debo esta visita tuya y de ese sujeto?

–Es acerca de la investigación que me solicitó esta mañana –Se irguió de nuevo–. Este hombre se llama Akado y a aceptado compartir lo que sabe…

–¿A cambio de qué? –Cuestionó con seriedad el Shogun–. ¿A caso cree que está en posición de negociar?

–Él… –Intentó alegar Kisaragi.

–Que hable el ninja por si mismo –Ordenó Samuro.

–¿Usted es Samuro Ashikaga, El Shogun y él maestro de Kisaragi? –Cuestionó con una voz temblorosa. Su ojo miraba a Samuro con gran curiosidad y temor, aun siendo un ninja veterano sabía que ese viejo y desgastado hombre no era lo que aparentaba a simple vista.

–Me hablas como si fuéramos iguales, ninja –Gruñó el Shogun–. Pero si, soy todo lo que dijiste. Ahora dime que es lo que crees que te daré a cambio de la información que espero valga perdonar tu vida cuando menos.

–Kisaragi me habló de su búsqueda de los Jinchurikis. No es algo común o fácil de investigar, pero el kage que dirigía esta aldea estaba también interesado en eso, aunque sospecho que era para ofrecer la información a alguien más.

–Ve al grano, ninja –Intervino Masamune mirándolo con seriedad.

–Claro. Hace algunos días escuché al kage hablar con alguien más, un hombre misterioso encapuchado que mencionó que habían dado con la ubicación de un Jinchuriki. Su nombre es Yagura Karatachi y se encuentra en la Aldea de la Niebla en el País del Agua. Tengo pergaminos que fueron recibidos por el kage y que ocultaba en su residencia personal, puede que haya más información allí.

–Que nombres más estúpidos –Dijo Masamune articulando una gran sonrisa.

–Esa información es muy valiosa –Sonrió Shinzo–. Creo que el ninja se ha ganado su vida y la consideración de lo que sea que quiere a cambio.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres en recompensa por esta información? –Preguntó el Shogun suavizando su seriedad.

–Q-quiero servirle a usted –Fue su solicitud, haciendo una reverencia–. Ustedes son diferentes a lo ninjas, y quiero ser parte de su ejército.

–Una petición interesante. Kisaragi, ponlo a prueba a ver si vale la pena, si demuestra tener valor será tú sirviente. Ahora retírense y déjennos solos –Fue el designio del Shogun. Hizo un gesto ordenando que se retiraran ambos dejándolos a los tres.

–¿Entonces, como procedemos esta vez? Ya fracasamos antes.

–No quiero errores esta vez. Quiero una fuerza que pueda cumplir con la misión –Pensó el Shogun para luego fijar su mirada en Masamune–. Enviaremos a tu campeón y sus cachorros, Jubei. Y también a Ayako Sendo.

–¿Ayako otra vez? –Cuestionó Shinzo no tan convencido de esa idea.

–Le daremos al clan Shimazu otra oportunidad, además que también quiero que Kazuma Ishigawa vaya con ellos. Una fuerza de ocho samuráis me paree suficiente, si entre ellos van dos campeones, uno de los cuales tiene un gran poder.

–Sin son ordenes del Shogun –Sonrió Masamune, sabiendo que su campeón es plenamente capaz de lograr la misión.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


	47. Capítulo 47: Movimiento triple

**Capítulo 47: Movimiento triple**

 ** _(Opening: Animal i have become – Three day grace)_**

 **12 de marzo. Konoha**

La mañana recién comienza en la Aldea de la Hoja, el sol se alza en el horizonte a paso calmo iluminando con su vital calidez este mundo que se envuelve en misterios y violencia a cada día. Bajo órdenes de la Hokage un grupo de ninjas debían organizarse a estas horas para iniciar un nuevo viaje. Este grupo seria conformado por los equipos Kakashi y Asuma, además de la colaboración del Sabio de los Sapos.

En una de las calles principales caminaban dos personas con dirección a la salida principal de la aldea. Uno de los cuales formará parte de la misión, el otro, mejor dicho, la otra, solo lo acompañaba. Naruto y Yugito. La rubia extranjera en estas tierras caminaba jovial a la par del sonriente chico abundando en una conversación.

–¿Entonces ustedes no pueden tener televisores o radios? –Preguntaba el joven rubio a su acompañante con extrañes.

–Así es, en la Aldea de las Nubes están prohibidos, tampoco podemos leer libros o historietas que sean de otras aldeas –Explicaba ella con son leve sonrisa.

–Suena muy difícil, su kage parece ser muy controlador, bueno, no es por ofender.

–No te preocupes. Controlador es poco, es un tirano, ese es el termino correcto –Dijo riendo–. Es difícil, no podíamos hablar mal del gobierno ni siquiera negarnos a obedecer o se nos castigaba de forma severa –Suspiró agachando la mirada.

–Entonces es mucho mejor que estés ahora con nosotros –Dijo él animándola–. Verás que pronto te sentirás como en casa.

–…nunca tuve un hogar. Intenté escapar muchas veces, mismas que fui encontrada y regresada a la fuerza –Murmuró–. No conocí a mis padres, desde que tengo memoria me criaron en una base militar rodeada de ninjas, no conocí civiles hasta que cumplí ocho años. No tenía amigos, ni siquiera otros ninjas, la mayoría me miraban con miedo y para los superiores yo solo era un arma que no debía sentir, no debía hablar… solo obedecer.

–Dios, lo siento mucho, Yugito –El rubio, conocedor de ese sentimiento de rechazo y temor, entendía perfectamente lo que ella vivió–. No te puedo decir que se exactamente lo que sientes, pero lo entiendo, yo también fui rechazado por llevar dentro de mí a una bestia con cola. Estoy seguro que todos los Jinchurikis hemos sido tratados de igual forma.

–Si, igual lo pienso. Y ahora, además de sufrir el desprecio de nuestras propias aldeas un grupo de asesinos nos cazan como animales. A veces pienso que no es justo, no merecemos esta vida por algo que ni siquiera quisimos llevar dentro de nosotros.

–Pienso lo mismo, pero el destino nos puso en este camino y los mejor que podemos hacer es mejorarlo, un ninja de verdad nunca se rinde, siempre camina de frente haciendo aun lado todos los obstáculos.

Otra vez aquella sonrisa gallarda y animada se dibujó en los labios de aquel joven. Demostrando una vez más que nada puede doblegar ese espíritu. Esa misma sonrisa cautivó a Yugito desde el primer día que conoció a Naruto y hoy no es la excepción, pues bastaba con oír esas valientes palabras acompañadas de esa sonrisa para creerle de inmediato y contagiarse de ese ánimo. Y así fue, casi al instante ella misma sonrió y su ánimo se elevó asintiendo a lo que él decía, sonaban tan poéticas esas palabras.

En el punto de reunión ya estaban todos los miembros del grupo dejando a Naruto como el único que faltaba.

–¿Dónde está este flojo? –Alegaba molesta la pelirosa de frente prominente cruzándose de brazos–. Típico de Naruto, llegar tarde.

–Es muy temprano pero ya tengo hambre –Comentó Choji tentado de tomar sus provisiones para comer algo siendo detenido por su mentor.

–Ino, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Asuma a su discípula quien permanecía en silencio aconchada contra una pared.

–Si, sensei, ¿por qué pregunta? –respondió ella, aunque era notorio que algo no estaba del todo bien.

–Normalmente tú también estarías molesta por esperar tanto, y no sueles quedarte callada tanto tiempo a menos que estés pensando en algo –Intervino Shikamaru, apático como siempre, pero con una habilidad tremenda para notar todo.

–Si, eso es lo que yo pensé –Dijo Asuma.

–Es que estaba pensando en lo que podría pasar si nos topamos de nuevo con los samuráis –Respondió con voz baja y un atisbo de temor, al tiempo que miraba sus manos, mismas que recién se recuperaban de las heridas causadas por su última pelea y eran cubiertas por vendas.

–¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó el sensei con voz amable.

–N-no es eso –Negó al instante–. Solo estoy pensativa, algo así. Debemos estar preparados para pelear y que no se repita lo que ocurrió la última vez –Agachó la mirada cubriendo sus ojos bajo su cabello.

–¿Te refieres a lo de Shino? –Intervino Sakura–. Eso no pasará, esta vez no –Afirmó con seguridad–. Yo también tengo cuentas pendientes con una samurái que me venció, si me la topo de nuevo no será el mismo resultado.

–Sakura tiene razón, eso no volverá a ocurrir. Esos samuráis no derramarán sangre de la hoja otra vez, esta vez iremos con todo desde el inicio, sabrán de lo que somos capaces –Animó el sensei con una sonrisa orgullosa.

–Vaya, allí viene Naruto… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es la chica que trajeron de la Aldea de las Nubes? Si que es linda –Comentó Choji divisando al rubio acercándose en buena compañía.

–¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Masculló Sakura frunciendo el ceño–. Kakashi sensei, no nos dijo que ella vendría con nosotros.

El ninja de la máscara había permanecido en silencio en todo momento, sentado sobre un tejado leyendo su libro favorito. Hasta que la rabieta de Sakura apareció sacándolo de su afable lectura.

–No, ella no vendrá con nosotros. Solo debió venir a despedir a Naruto –Explicó él guardando su libro. No fue difícil para Kakashi entender el repentino enojo de la chica–. ¿A caso te molesta que venga junto a él?

–¡Claro que no! Solo pensé que vendría con nosotros, eso es todo –Descubierta por su sensei optó por negar y darle la espalda–. Ese tonto debió llegar tarde por venir hablando con esa mujer todo el camino, es un irresponsable.

–Si, claro, eso mismo había pensado –Rio Kakashi saltando del techo.

–Disculpen la tardanza, buen día –Saludó el chico llegando con sus compañeros seguido de Yugito.

–¿Me pregunto porque llegaste tarde? –Dijo con tono jocoso Choji dándole un leve codazo.

–Si, es que olvidé decirle a Yugito que me iré de la aldea unos días, y como estoy encargado de atenderla no podía irme sin decírselo –Respondió ausente del doble sentido de las palabras del regordete ninja.

–Es verdad, ahora Shizune estará al pendiente de lo que necesites Yugito –Comentó Kakashi.

–Si, Naruto me informó de eso. Agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí y la hospitalidad que me han brindado –Dijo Yugito con una reverencia.

–Naruto solo debía enseñarte la aldea, no ser tu cuidador. No eres precisamente una niña –Farfulló Sakura.

–Cielos, Sakura, hoy te despertaste con el pie izquierdo –Alegó Naruto extrañado por esa actitud de su amiga.

–Idiota –Gruñó y se alejó de él–. ¿A que esperamos para irnos?

–Si, lo mejor será salir de una vez, nuestro objetivo está muy lejos y es posible que no seamos los únicos en esta encomienda. Es hora de irnos –Ordenó Asuma a sus chicos.

Todos iniciaron su camino, pero antes de salir Yugito llamó a Naruto tomándolo suavemente del brazo.

–Solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado en tu misión y te deseo mucha suerte –Dijo dedicando una gentil sonrisa al chico.

En ese momento, guiada por inciertos y efusivos sentimientos, se acercó a él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, no muy lejos de sus labios, el cual duró un par de segundos dejando a Naruto sorprendido y sonrojado por lo repentino. Al separarse de él, Yugito notaria que Sakura los estaba viendo por encima del hombro y su expresión era atemorizante, incluso para la Jinchuriki del nibi.

–… ¡Es verdad! así es como agradecen en la Aldea de las Nubes, lo había olvidado –Rio el rubio, como siempre dueño de una insensatez abrumadora, incapaz de entender cosas por más obvias que pudiesen ser.

–S-sí, si así es –Ella también se sonrojó al entender que lo que hizo fue atrevido e inoportuno.

–Ya debo irme, Yugito. Nos vemos pronto y cuídate también –Sin más salió corriendo para reagruparse con sus compañeros.

La chica lo despidió con un gesto de su mano. Se quedó un rato más mirándolo alejarse por la vereda principal, y no era la mirada de una amiga, sus ojos comenzaban a ver a ese chico de otra forma. Mientras tanto al frente Sakura caminaba sin decir o hacer nada, pero en su faz se notaba la molestia ante lo que vio e Ino no lo pasó por alto.

–¿Ahora celas a Naruto, frentona? –Le susurró acercándose a ella.

–No sé de qué diablos hablas, Ino. Yo no celo a nadie –Refunfuñó sin mirarla y apretando los puños.

–Gracias por confirmarlo, esto si es algo nuevo –Rio Ino alejándose para evitar hacerla enojar aún más.

El día apenas despunta con el alba y es a estas horas que cierto joven de ojos perlados camina por las inmediaciones del hogar de su clan. Neji acude de inmediato a la residencia de la rama principal de la familia buscando con avidez a su prima. Llegando a sus aposentos y abriendo la puerta abruptamente.

–Otra vez se fue –Gruñe al encontrar el lecho vacío y perfectamente tendido a pesar de las horas.

–¿Intentas detenerla otra vez? –Cuestiona una dulce voz a sus espaldas, misma que es de la hermana menor de Hinata, Hanabi. La niña recién escapa a sus sueños y se nota en su alborotado cabello y ojos adormilados.

–No puedo detenerla si no sé a dónde va –Suspira frustrado–. Ha hecho lo mismo los últimos cinco días. Se va antes de que amanezca y regresa después del medio día, sucia, herida y agotada. ¿Qué diablos hace y dónde?

–Es obvio que está entrenando, no entiendo por qué hacer tanto revuelo por eso –Bostezó la niña.

–No ha dejado que sus heridas sanen correctamente, no habla con nadie y apenas come, ese no es un entrenamiento al que Hinata esté acostumbrada –Explica claramente molesto, para luego relajar su semblante–. La muerte de su compañero la golpeó peor de lo que pensé, y ni siquiera deja que la ayudemos.

–Vaya, está vez si te vez preocupado por mi hermana, eso es raro en ti –Rio Hanabi.

–Claro que estoy preocupado por ella. Hinata no es precisamente una kunoichi muy fuerte, ni física ni mentalmente, por eso quiero ayudarla. Además, es mi trabajo cuidar de ella.

–Quizás Hinata ya no quiere eso, y quiere ser capaz de cuidarse sola –Sugirió Hanabi regresando a su habitación–. Mi hermana no es tan débil como parece.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sabes algo? –Cuestionó sin entender.

Pero no hubo respuesta pues la niña cerró la puerta de su habitación sin decir nada, dejando al joven Neji muy confundido ante esas últimas palabras.

A una distancia no muy lejana a las tierras de la familia Hyuga, fuera de los límites de la aldea y dentro del inmenso bosque que impera en estas tierras es donde encontramos a la hermosa heredera del clan Hyuga, Hinata. Yace inmóvil sobre la fría tierra. Sus ropajes, roídos y sucios, así como los golpes y raspones sobre su tersa piel advierten al instante de una situación nada calma.

Madrugar todos los días y el escaso consumo de alimento produjo que se quedara dormida en el suelo del bosque sin notarlo. Sin embargo, poco duraría este descanso, su mente se llenaba siempre de las mismas funestas imágenes. Una katana moviéndose veloz como el viento, incapaz de detenerla haga lo que haga, un cuerpo masculino cayendo al suelo y sangre, mucha sangre, por todos lados, en al katana, en el suelo sobre él y sobre ella misma. Esas imágenes tan horridas rápidamente la sacan de su letargo.

–¡Shino! –Grita asustada, hallándose en medio del bosque y lejos de esos recuerdos–. Otra vez esa pesadilla –Susurra secando las lágrimas que escapan a sus ojos y que es incapaz de contener.

Suspira con pesar mientras se levanta. Sus fuerzas flaquean, el cansancio se nota sobre ella. Aun así, se planta firme, y descalza, sobre el suelo en postura de combate. Su respiración se hace lenta y profunda para poder concentrarse mejor. Su Byakugan se activa y sus manos emanan chakra.

Se mueve a gran velocidad hacia una enorme roca plantada frente a ella. Sus palmas atacan una y otra vez al objeto inmóvil causando gritas que al quinto impacto desmoronan la dura roca cual si fuera de arcilla. Una muestra de fuerza sorprendente, pero con el precio de que sus manos han comenzado a sangrar y el dolor trata de doblegarla recorriendo sus brazos. Se muerde el labio para no demostrar el daño de sufrido.

–No, aun no es suficiente. Debo ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte –Se dice así misma reuniendo coraje para seguir el entramiento auto impuesto–. No puedo dejar que nadie más muera por mi culpa.

Bastó un vendaje que llevaba consigo para cubrir sus manos y reanudar el entrenamiento, esta vez los árboles serian sus objetivos. En cada golpe Hinata no solo buscaba la mejoría de su poder, liberaba el dolor que lleva sobre sus espaldas por el deceso de su compañero y amigo al tiempo que se castiga así misma por no haber hecho nada para salvarlo.

Pero no solo en la Aldea de la Hoja las cosas se mueven en dirección al Jinchuriki del Sanbi. En la base de los samuráis los jóvenes integrantes de la nueva fuerza de ataque se habían despertado incluso antes que sus maestros para estar plenamente listos. Hiroshi, Akira y Yura, fieles discípulos de la famosa Ayako Sendo veían en esta nueva misión una oportunidad de reivindicar su error en la misión anterior, había decisión en sus miradas y actitudes. Además, estaban con ellos Ryo y Asami, discípulos del campeón Jubei Yagyu. Los cinco jóvenes se encontraban en la entrada principal de la base esperando, sin embargo, Hiroshi y Ryo decidieron aprovechar el momento para entrenar un poco.

–¡¿Esto es necesario?! –Objetó Asami mirando molesta a ese par–. ¡Yura, diles algo!

–¿Qué quieres que haga? Son como un par de niños pequeños jugando –Rio la chica de larga cabellera castaña atada en una coleta. Yura disfrutaba, muy en su interior, de ver a Hiroshi pelear y decir sus típicas estupideces.

–Hiroshi es más como un perro, siempre trata de demostrar algo –Agregó el sosegado Akira sentado sobre unos barriles mientras lee un libro casi ausente de la situación de su amigo.

–Escuché eso, Akira, y me lo pagaras –Refutó Hiroshi riendo–. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Ryo? ¡Vamos, quiero una pelea de verdad!

–No estoy luchando a mi cien por ciento, Hiroshi. No quiero matarte antes que inicie la misión, podría robarle ese gusto a un ninja, como casi ocurre la última vez –Fanfarroneo el rudo joven el cual destaca por su musculatura.

–Maldito, eso si me dolió –Rio Hiroshi lanzándose al ataque con fuertes puñetazos.

El combate era a puño limpio, nada de armas, y se limitaban a arrojar puñetazos y patadas únicamente, como dijo Yura, es más un juego de niños. Aunque buscaban claramente superar, al contrario, siendo Ryo el más fuerte y Hiroshi más rápido.

–Que par de tontos –Bufó Asami resignada, sentándose sobre los barriles junto a Akira–. Oye, ¿eso es una novela erótica?

–¡No! –Alegó él cerrando rápidamente el libro, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas–. E-es una novela dramática.

Cerca de allí caminaban los tres encargados de la misión, los maestros de aquel grupo de cachorros y el campeón que fue adherido a la misión por orden misma del Shogun. Jubei, Ayako y Kazuma. Los tres repasaban la situación y formaban sus planes acompañados de un mapa y un informe con todos los datos que poseen.

–Ese lugar, La Aldea de la Neblina, está muy lejos –Dijo Jubei mirando el mapa con su único ojo–. Debemos seguir a lo largo de todo el País de las Aguas Termales hasta llegar a la costa oriental, desde allí buscaremos una embarcación para viajar al País del Agua.

–Debemos ser muy rápidos, igual que la última vez es posible que no seamos los únicos inmiscuidos en esta misión –Sugirió Ayako–. Debemos viajar ligeros, con las armadura y armas guardadas, eso nos servirá para pasar desapercibidos.

–Estoy de acuerdo. El Shogun mismo nos encomendó esta misión así que fallar no es una opción –Agregó Jubei guardando el mapa–. ¿Por qué estás tan callado, Kazuma? Eso es muy raro en ti.

–…–El semblante el campeón del clan Shimazu era muy serio y fuera de sí, ausente en sus pensamientos.

–Oye, no seas grosero, responde –Agregó Ayako moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Kazuma para llamar su atención.

–Se han preguntado, ¿por qué hacemos esto? –Lanzó Kazuma pensativo–. ¿Exactamente quien ese ese sujeto al que debemos capturar y por qué? Solo nos dijeron que posee algo muy especial con él.

–¿Debemos saberlo? –Dijo Ayako despreocupada–. Somos samuráis, solo obedecemos y hacemos la voluntad de nuestros señores. Sus motivos tendrán y deben ser muy importantes para enviar a dos campeones y dos escuadras de samuráis.

Esas palabras "¿Debemos saberlo?" "Somos samuráis, solo obedecemos y hacemos la voluntad de nuestros señores" Golpearon con fuerza la conciencia de Jubei trayendo de inmediato a su mente aquella reunió fortuita con el Demonio Sombra tras su escape de la Aldea de la Arena. Las palabras que en aquel entonces Hideo le dedico no han desaparecido de la mente de Jubei.

 _–No te pido que traiciones, Yagyu, te pido que no te dejes influenciar por ellos. Duda de todo lo que te digan y cuestiona las ordenes que te no agraden. Solo quieren acabar con la paz, y acabar con aquellos que están en su contra. Te pido, que abras tu mente. Nunca olvides el Sengoku y todas las mentiras que allí nos dijeron. Esos hombres no velan por el interés de los samuráis, ellos no tienen derecho a llamarse samurái, solo velan por sus interés y ambición–._

–¿Y si su voluntad no es buena? –Murmuró Jubei–. ¿Realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto?

–¿De qué hablas? –Cuestionó Ayako.

–¿Por qué no nos dicen todo? Solo nos dan una orden y debemos acatarla, ¿eso está bien? –Insistió Jubei.

–¿A caso bebiste anoche? Porque somos samuráis, por eso –Respondió con seriedad. Sin embargo, luego desvió la mirada mostrando desconsuelo en sus ojos–. No tenemos otra opción ya. Aunque sintamos que no es lo correcto debemos hacerlo para proteger a quienes queremos.

–…–Jubei se quedó sin palabras, incluso se sorprendió al entender lo que quiso decir.

–Ahora entiendo como una mujer como tú terminó bajo el mando de lord Shimazu –Comentó Kazuma sorprendido y maravillado al entender las acciones de Ayako.

–Así es, cuando el Sengoku se encrudeció debía encontrar un clan al que servir y que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para protegernos a mí y a mis discípulos, aunque tuviera que hacer cosas incorrectas todo el tiempo. Vendí mi honor y creencias a cambio de protección –No dijo más, solo frunció el ceño con sentimientos deleznables hacia sí misma. Les dio la espalda y siguió su camino.

–Ella es un samurái de verdad, sigue el verdadero camino, aunque se ve forzada a no hacerlo –Dijo Jubei mirándola con sumo respeto.

–¿A qué te refieres con un verdadero samurái? –Preguntó Kazuma

–Es lo que Hideo me dijo cuando me topé con él por última vez. Ese sujeto, es más sabio de lo que pude pensar.

–Si, quizás. Pero por lo que escuché dicen que Tomoe lo mató, así que su sabiduría no le sirvió de mucho.

–…No, yo no creo que eso haya pasado. Algo me dice que Hideo y yo nos volveremos a ver algún día, tengo ese presentimiento –Siguió su camino pasando de Kazuma.

–Este podría ser un viaje muy interesante –Se dijo así mismo Kazuma.

Los tres samuráis llegaron hasta donde estaban sus discípulos esperándolos. Notando al instante que Hiroshi y Ryo estaban en el suelo riéndose el uno del otro, ambo con un moratón sobre la cara.

–¿Espero que haya una buena explicación para esto? –Dijo Ayako molesta mirando a su discípulo.

–¡M-maestra! –Se levantó rápidamente–. N-no es lo que parece, solo estábamos entrenando un poco.

–Uno no entrena así antes de iniciar una misión, Ryo. Te lo he dicho decenas de veces –Intervino Jubei mirando con igual molestia a su chico.

–Maestro, solo fue algo entre amigos, un juego –Respondió nervioso.

–Como siempre metiéndote en problemas, idiota –Dijeron Asami y Yura al mismo tiempo dando un golpe en la cabeza a su respectivo compañero. Arrodillándolos a los dos por la fuerza.

–Que jovial es la juventud de estos tiempos –Agregó Kazuma riendo–. A mí también me golpeaban las chicas a cada rato.

–Si, pero a ti por pervertido –Comentó Ayako levantando con una sola mano a Hiroshi.

–Lo que sea. No tengo tiempo de reprenderte como es debido así que te salvas por esta vez. Debemos partir cuanto antes, esta vez nuestro objetivo está muy lejos –Habló Jubei levantando de igual forma a Ryo.

–¿De qué se tata maestra? No nos lo ha dicho –Preguntó Akira guardando su libro.

–Lo mismo que la última vez, buscar, encontrar y capturar.

–Esta vez será diferente. Me entregaron esto –Habló Kazuma mostrando un pequeño pergamino de color negro enrollado con una cinta blanca–. Es un experimento de los monjes, lo llaman Jarrón Negro, un método de sellado muy singular. Cuando encontremos al objetivo yo me encargaré de todo.

–Perfecto. Nosotros nos encargaremos de aquellos que intente detenernos –Afirmó Jubei.

–¡Si! ¡vamos a patear traseros ninjas una vez más! –Exclamó Hiroshi muy animado.

–La última vez a ti te patearon el trasero –Comentó burlona Yura, haciendo reír a todos los jóvenes.

–Siempre tienes que arruinar mi ímpetu, Yura –Se quejó él.

Sin más charla el grupo de samuráis partió emprendiendo un largo camino hasta el objetivo de la misión, casi al otro lado del continente.

Así como el destino ofrece momentos pacíficos puede ofrecer situaciones terribles de gran peligro. Es así como se maquinaba un tercer movimiento en otro lugar. Conocido como La Aldea de la Lluvia. Es una pequeña aldea que se encuentra altamente industrializada, la cual es considerada como una tierra apartada del mundo exterior e irrelevante para las grandes naciones debido a su población escasa y marginada. Como su nombre lo indica, llueve casi permanentemente sobre el pueblo. Pocos saben que, entre sus enormes edificios, muchos abandonados o derruidos, se esconde un grupo de poder colosal y usa este lugar como su base secreta.

En el edificio más alto, una especie de torre de hormigón y acero, es donde nos encontramos. El cielo nuboso y la lluvia incesante creaban un ambiente frio y lóbrego. En las sombras de la edificación una figura femenina de cabellos azules y ataviada con una túnica negra camina seguida de otras dos sombras de vestimenta diferente.

–¿Es aquí? ¿Aquí se esconde él? –Preguntó una voz femenina, cubierta por una enorme túnica negra que la cubre por completo. Su voz se notaba suave y susurrante.

–Así es, y no le gusta que lo moleste a menos que sea algo importante –Explicó con seriedad la fémina de cabellos azules y belleza apreciable. Miro sobre su hombro a la otra persona–. Tu compañero no habla mucho, ¿verdad?

–Él no puede hablar como nosotros. Desde niño le cortaron la lengua y las cuerdas bucales, además le cocieron los labios, pero cuando desea expresarse lo hace –Respondió aquella mujer encapuchada con una risa extraña.

–Bien, que hable solo cuando deba.

Los tres avanzaron hasta un gran salón completamente vacío y carente de luz, salvo la que podía entrar por un enorme ventanal en el lado contrario. Iluminando en el centro una especie de trono de acero en el cual una figura masculina retozaba.

–¿A qué debo esta interrupción, Konan? No te he dado permiso de venir –Dijo una voz profunda emanada de aquel hombre.

–He cumplido con tu ultima encomienda, encontré a un par de ninjas que pueden ser buena adición a Akatsuki tras la desaparición de Deidara y Sasori –Explicó ella acercándose para luego arrodillarse ante él, mismo que aquellas dos personas hicieron.

–¿Así? Yo decidiré eso. Un paso al frente y digan sus nombres –Ordenó. Las sombras lo cubrían por casi por completo, solo logrando verse su largo cabello rojo y ojos azules con círculos negros concéntricos.

Ella fue la primera. Se acercó y se quitó la capucha. Se trata de una mujer no muy alta y de complexión delgada, de piel pálida y cabello blanco muy largo, aunque no muy bien cuidado, podría decirse que es un poco atractiva de no ser porque un vendaje negro cubre sus ojos, se pueden ver dos cicatrices verticales a lo largo de cada ojo que sobre salen por los vendajes. Así es, esta mujer es ciega.

–Mi nombre es **Kurai** , soy de la Aldea del Sonido. Lo era hasta que decidí irme de allí tras asesinar a mi mentor y compañeros –Se presentó tranquilamente.

Luego se acercó el otro hombre. Si que era extraño. Su piel es completamente gris y está cubierta por decenas de cicatrices y costuras, muchas costuras, así como clavos incrustados en ciertas zonas. Carece de vestimenta salvo un pantalón roído en la parte inferior de manera que toda su complexión, raquítica, es apreciable. Con tantas suturas e incluso clavos incrustados en el cráneo parece más un muñeco o un robot que un humano. Carece completamente de cabello o vello corporal, su cara es alargada, famélica e inexpresiva, destacando que sus labios están también cocidos imposibilitándole hablar de manera normal. Sus ojos son completamente blancos dejando únicamente la pupila como un punto negro en el centro. Y en el centro de su frente una especie de gema pequeña y redonda.

–Me llaman **Itami** , soy de la Aldea Oculta de la Nubes. Fui el juguete del Raikage desde que nací hasta que decidí matar a mis creadores y escapar –Este hombre era capaz de hablar sin usar sus labios, una habilidad muy extraña, pero al hablar la gema de su frente parpadeaba en una luz roja.

–¿Juguete? ¿Creadores? –Cuestionó aquel hombre de ojos azules con anillos negros y cabello rojo sentado en su trono.

–Soy un experimento creado por mentes retorcidas, dejé de ser humano hace mucho tiempo –Explicó tranquilamente.

–Konan, ¿crees que ellos pueden encargarse de este trabajo? –Cuestionó el pelirojo.

–Estoy segura que pueden lograrlo. No será complicado matar a la Mizukage –Afirmó ella mirándolos.

–¿Matar a la Mizukage? –Preguntó Kurai sonriendo–. Eso suena interesante.

–Así es. La Mizukage, **Mei Terumi** , había colaborado con nosotros de buena gana dándonos información importante. Hace un mes le exigí que me dijera donde encontrar al Jinchuriki del tres colas, hay fuerte rumores que se esconde en el País del Agua. Ella se negó y cortó toda comunicación con nosotros –Explicó Konan.

–Una ofensa imperdonable –Agregó el hombre del trono–. Sospecho que ella sabe dónde y quien es el Jinchuriki del tres colas, así que sacarle la información antes de matarla también es parte de la misión.

–Eso será perfecto para mi amigo –Aseguró Kurai mirando a Itami–. A él le gusta mucho lastimar personas, casi tanto como a mí. Una muerte rápida no es una opción ante nosotros.

–Ya lo veremos. Váyanse de inmediato y veremos si pueden formar parte de Akatsuki.

Los dos asintieron, le reverenciaron y sin objeción o duda se retiraron del lugar dejándolo a él y a Konan solos. Una vez en privado ella se acercó a él y acarició su rostro suavemente, buscando una respuesta similar.

–¿En cuántos días no has dormido? –Preguntó la dama con voz suave.

–No lo sé, ya no los cuento. Los pensamientos del futuro no me dejan dormir –Respondió sin prestar atención a las caricias de ella, casi como si no las sintiera.

–Deberías descansar de vez en cuando para…

–La venganza no descansa, cada minuto que pierdo es un minuto más que mis enemigos viven –Respondió tajante–. Ahora vete, quiero pensar en solitario, nadie debe molestarme si no es por mi voluntad.

Konan asintió, se sintió rechazada por esas palabras tan frías, aun así, le miro con devoción y una sonrisa que solo dedica a ese hombre. Obedeció y se fue cerrando las puertas tras su salida.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _(Ending: My songs know what you did in the dark – Fall Out Boy)_**


End file.
